Three New Sailor Senshi
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: The Jedi ship Rock Dragon crashes through a hole in hyperspace, lands in Tokyo... and the adventure begins. Moved to Sailor Moon category.
1. Arc One: Prologue

This fic is broken up into sixteen distinct arcs, and each one broken down into chapters. I naturally own none of it and do it as an homage to the fine work done before.

**Part One: Three New Sailor Senshi**

Opening twenty-eight seconds focus on the YJK. The scene expands to include the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not candid.)  
_Jaina and Usagi are seen meeting face to face while Lusa and Haruka run in the background

_Yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it if in my dreams.)  
_The camera focuses on their race and sweeps to Raynar and Michiru cheering them on, then sweeps up the cliff to Tenel Ka and Makoto 'sparring'

_Shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen (My thoughts are about to short circuit.)_  
Pluto is seen tangling with Zekk and Tahiri, then she turns and goes into the time gate

_Ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now!)  
Nakitaku naru you na moonlight (I'm just about to cry – moonlight_)

Cut to Tahiri, Tenel Ka and Jaina standing with their transformation wnads, the camera sweeps to them

_Denwa mo dekinai midnight (I can't call you, either – midnight)_  
Then pulls away, revealing them in their Sailor Fukus with ignited lightsabers

_Datte junjou doushiyou (But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?)_  
They turn and see Jaedite in the background with orange eyes and Sith lightning dancing around his fingertips

_HA-TO wa mangekyou (My heart is a kaleidoscope.)_  
Corellia is seen firing off her Corellia Starburst

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (With the light of the moon to guide us,)_  
A sandstorm sweeps in, revealing Tatooine

_Nandomo meguriau (We'll be brought together by fate many times over.) _Flames erupt from the side, revealing Dathomir

_Seiza no matataki kazoe (Counting the twinklings of the constellations_)

All land in front of the Rock Dragon

_Uranau koi no yukue (is how I foretell love's whereabouts_.)

The YJK follow, then the Sailor Senshi land

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no (Born on the same earth)  
_

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance) _


	2. Arc one, Chapter One

**Chapter One: Which Way?**

Nobody knows who-or what-discovered hyperspace. Only through that otherworldly dimension was faster-than-light travel possible, and it was very dangerous. One misstep would plunge you into the abyss-or worse.

Jaina Solo, however, wouldn't have it any other way. She was the daughter of Han Solo, after all. One of the galaxy's biggest risk-takers. Sometimes the thrill was the only thing that reminded her she was alive.

Besides which, she was a Jedi. A little trip through an alternate form of reality was nothing to her. She could feel where the instabilities were, and how much she could push the ships she piloted. Her favorite ship to pilot was the _Rock Dragon_. It nominally belonged to her friend Tenel Ka, but since she wasn't the best pilot, it fell to Jaina to fly the sleek Hapan starship. This particular time was quite special. She and a group of her closest friends were returning from a vacation on Coruscant. Now they were returning to Yavin IV in order to learn how to become Jedi Knights, the protectors of the galaxy.

By her side was Lowbacca, an adolescent Wookiee. The two worked in sync, checking for course corrections, bleeding off excess static discharge and a dozen other tasks. It almost didn't leave her enough time to glance out the window, but she was able to spot an area of turbulence set against the reddish haze of hyperspace. A small tingle ran up her spine, as the black vortex grew closer. "I have a bad feeling about that," she said as she began steering the ship away from it.

After a few minutes, Jaina was ready to breathe a sigh of relief as The_Rock Dragon _passed by that little instability. Then the comm system crackled to life. "Ah, Jaina? We got a problem back here." It was Jacen; Jaina's twin brother. "I found this really cool rat-like thing near the engines. Unfortunately it looks-" His voice was drowned out by an explosion amidships.

Alarm Klaxons began blaring as emergency lights dimmed. Lowbacca growled out a series of curses as he struggled to stabilize the ship. Not good, he growled.

Jaina checked the status boards. "Our starboard engine just blew! We're losing power and our hyperdrive cutoff switch is inoperative." Jaina fought rising panic. Without the cutoff switch, the Rock Dragon could be stranded in hyperspace forever.

Lowbacca pointed out the window and barked. His translator droid M-TD activated. "Master Lowbacca indicates that we're caught in a gravitic funnel and are being pulled toward-are you sure?" The Wookiee nodded. "Oh, my! We are being pulled toward that instability! We'll be dashed to a million pieces!" The ship began spinning as it came closer.

Jaina dumped all remaining power into the shields and inertial damping. She could only hope it was enough…

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan. Downtown Jubaan District_

She felt the impact, as sure as if the ship had hit her directly. After 10,000 years of existence, not much affected Meiou Setsuna. As the guardian of time for her universe, she had seen it all-literally. Atrocities, acts of compassion, genocide, the birth of new species…all had transpired in her lifetime.

All of those events, however, were a normal part of the timestream. A starship from an alternate universe crashing through a weak point in the space-time continuum was not part of the timestream! Setsuna knew she had to act quickly in order to determine the effects it would have on future events. She glanced the busy street she was on before stepping into a deserted alley. She gingerly sidestepped several mounds of trash as she made her way to the far end. Before her, a large ornate door appeared. It silently swung open, and the guardian of time stepped into the swirling mists.

A 'normal' person would only see the bright mist with beams of light before them.

Setsuna was no normal person. She instantly began perceiving the patterns. One trail, bright and strong, was the proper timeline. The coming darkness and the founding of Crystal Tokyo shone through. Setsuna looked down at another thread of time, darker and thinner than the last. That was what 'could' happen if the occupants of the starship were allowed to land. Death, tragedy and chaos awaited if they lived. It wasn't a certainty, but Setsuna didn't deal in certainties; she had to make the hard decisions on the fly. Sometimes it didn't work, but most of the time it did. She concentrated, and a small ornate rod appeared in her hand. Her scarlet eyes hardened as she spoke.

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!"

* * *

Jaina's eyes slowly opened as the fog lifted from her brain. Her vision cleared to reveal a teenaged boy staring at her. "You're awake! Thank the Force!" he said. It was Jacen, her twin brother. He extended a hand and helped her to a standing position-only to cause her to almost faint again.

"Whoa! Are you trying to help or hinder me?"

Jacen shrugged. "Grumpy after waking up with signs of irritability. It's good to see you all right, sis."

Jaina sidestepped him and went for the controls. "Hah, hah. Have we contacted Coruscant yet? Mom and Dad are probably worried sick about us." She flipped a few switches and began trying to hail the capital planet, but there was only static on the comm frequencies.

She turned back to Jacen. "What's going on? It's working, so why isn't it receiving?"

She quickly sensed her brother's mood shift _ever_so slightly into panic. "To be perfectly frank, we don't know. The comm system's working, but it's not picking up anything. To top it all off, Tenel Ka says the galaxy feels 'different'. She couldn't elaborate any further, but after a while we all felt it."

Jaina _immediately _reached out with the Force, letting it flow beyond her to beyond. She felt the fabric of the universe, the ties that bound reality together. It was quickly apparent that the fabric of space-time was different. She gradually reached out farther, past this system. There was less life in this galaxy, and it was concentrated on the outer rim, not in the galactic core where it should be. "What's going on?" she said, barely above a whisper.

Jacen put his hand on her shoulder and drew her into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll find out together."


	3. Arc One, Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Blundering Towards Friendship**

Jacen and Jaina quickly headed aft to the _Rock Dragon's _passenger quarters to meet with the rest of their friends. There were seven of them, not counting the twins. Lowbacca barked a greeting. The gangly, fur-covered Wookiee's translator translated. "Master Lowbacca greets you, Master Jacen and Mistress Jaina."

Tenel Ka, a Jedi trainee from two worlds-the frontier Dathomir and regal Hapes- walked towards her. "My friend Jaina, I am glad to see you alive and well." she said brusquely.

Jaina nodded. "So am I." She looked around at everyone, feeling their confusion. "Does anybody know where we are? When we are?" she asked rhetorically.

Off to the side, Zekk walked over and spoke up, his emerald eyes shining. "I believe I know what's going on, but you are not going to believe it" He looked around before speaking again, his words heavy with seriousness. "I believe we are in what is known as an alternate reality."

Everybody looked at each other in obvious confusion. It was a full minute before anybody spoke. "Ahem. Excuse me, but what is an 'alternate reality'?" It was Raynar, an Alderaanian Jedi with the sometimes-annoying habit of asking questions.

Zekk bit his lip as he gathered his thoughts. "Okay. This is…what if Master Skywalker never blew up the Death Star?" He suddenly scratched his forehead and thought about what to say next in explanation.

Fortunately for the young man, a voice from behind him spoke up. "Alternate realities are next to impossible to explain at best. It may not be wise to try, Zekk." This time it was Anakin Solo, Jacen and Jaina's younger brother. He resembled a young Luke Skywalker with his dirty-blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. "All we know is we're here, cut off from our loved ones. There's a city 2.3 kilometers to the northeast populated by humans. Some of us should go there for information while the rest stay behind for repairs." He looked around. "Any volunteers?"

* * *

After a few minutes it was decided. Zekk would go out, accompanied by Tahiri Veila, a younger Jedi Trainee. His Coruscant street smarts and her survival skills honed on Tatooine being the deciding factors. In retrospect, the two made a contrasting pair. Zekk was tall, serious-looking and was clad in a black jumpsuit with a vest over it. His emerald eyes constantly scanned the surrounding area for any threats. Tahiri was shorter and had a wide grin plastered on her face. She was clad in an orange jumpsuit with bare feet. Plus, she kept a constant stream of chatter going.

The _Rock Dragon _had crashed on the largest island of a chain, right near a large dormant volcano. The pair quickly made their way across the landscape, avoiding the small villages whenever possible. Despite his wariness, Zekk found the houses he passed fascinating. They appeared to be made of some sort of wood, and the symbols on them were intricately drawn on them. He wondered what they meant, but the language he heard from the indigenous population was unknown to him.

Tahiri was loving every minute of the journey! This place wasn't like her homeworld of Tatooine, no sir. Here it was green and lush with plant life, not brown and clogged with sand. She continually talked while she and Zekk walked. "This place is pretty cool. I wonder what that says. Is it even writing? I know Jawa and Tusken as well as basic, but those symbols seem weird to me. I wish-" She abruptly stopped talking when she sensed something…powerful ahead.

Zekk immediately sensed it as well. He motioned Tahiri to stop, and he unclipped a 35-centimeter rod from his belt. With the press of a button an orange blade sputtered to life, flashing to red several times before finally settling on orange. "Stay behind me," he said.

They had just exited the last village and were on a dirt country road. A strong wind came out of nowhere, and a woman appeared over the horizon. She was dark-skinned and was wearing a ridiculously short green skirt that showed a _lot_ of leg. She also wore a sleeveless blouse with a black ribbon on front. Knee-length boots and gloves that came up to her elbows completed the almost ridiculous ensemble. Zekk almost dismissed her until he looked her in the eyes. _Those are the eyes of experience,_ he thought. _She's seen death and Force knows what else._

The stranger raised her left hand, and a long metallic staff as tall as her appeared out of nowhere. "I am Sailor Pluto." She said, astonishing both Zekk and Tahiri.

"You speak basic?"

Pluto nodded. "Yes. I am the guardian of time and space. You do not belong here." She lifted the staff and pointed it at Zekk and Tahiri, whispering two words.

"Dead Scream."

A torrent of violet energy ripped through the air straight toward the Jedi, who were both moving before Pluto spoke. Tahiri leapt back almost five meters, augmenting her leg strength with the Force.

Zekk, meanwhile, had leaped at Pluto with his lightsaber swinging. Pluto immediately brought her staff up and deftly blocked the energy blade, parrying it down and almost slicing Zekk's leg off!" I do not wish to cause you pain in this," she said. "But you must die so the future isn't altered!"

Zekk swore under his breath as he swung. _Why isn't my blade cutting through that damned staff? And what the hell was that…'dead scream'?_ His thoughts were interrupted when Pluto jumped back and raised her staff again. Before she could speak, Zekk knelt down and whipped out a small blaster from an ankle-holster. He squeezed off a half-dozen shots, hoping it would be enough.

Instead of moving, Pluto raised her staff above her head and shouted. "Dark Dome Close!" The top of the staff, a red orb, glowed as a translucent wall of energy encircled the guardian of time. All six bolts subsequently bounced off into the air, not even singing her swirling hair.

Zekk swore profusely and in multiple languages. He turned and saw Tahiri standing off to the side of the road. "Tahiri!" he yelled. "Get back and warn the others! I'll take out this Nightsister wanna-be!"

She hesitated. "I don't want to leave you!" She yelled as fear enveloped her.

Zekk's face grew beet-red in anger. "Listen to me you kriffin' barve! Get back to the fratzing_ Rock Dragon _now or else Mini-Daala here's gonna catch them by surprise and kill them. Now go!"

Tahiri swallowed and turned around-only to see something she really wish she hadn't. "Uh, Zekk? We got problems!"

Nine figures approached from the opposite end of the road. Eight were female; wearing the same odd outfit Pluto was wearing. However, the colors of their skirts were different. In the back was a man in…formal wear? She saw that he had a tuxedo on with a white mask over his eyes. In his hand was a plant with red petals. The female in the lead had the most bizarre hairstyle Zekk had ever seen. Twin ponytails were tied in back and reached down to her ankles. They were knotted in thick, almost Death Star like balls at the base of her skull. She began talking rapid-fire in the unknown language, all the while gesturing oddly.

Tahiri simply stared, dumbstruck at the events. Then, an idea seized her. The young girl ran at the group, arms outstretched. She stopped halfway between Zekk and the group, dropped to her knees and shouted. "We surrender!" She closed her eyes and waited…

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier in downtown Tokyo_

Tsuskino Usagi was having a perfectly marvelous day. She was fairly certain she had done her taxes correctly earlier today, and now she was enjoying a hot fudge sundae with her boyfriend and soulmate Chiba Mamoru.

In short, a crisis was absolutely fated to happen.

As she finished off the sundae, a small device started beeping in the bag lying at her side. She reached over and, after rummaging for three minutes, pulled out her communicator. She opened it up and spoke. "Yes?"

Pluto's image appeared. "Sailor Senshi! A pair of new enemies has appeared just outside of Tokyo. I will attempt to hold them off, please hurry!" The communicator's screen then went dark.

Usagi groaned, sat up and glanced over at Mamoru. "We have Senshi business," she said, gaze drifting down to her half-finished sundae. "And I wanted a cheeseburger too!" She sniffed as she fought off the tears.

Mamoru sighed as he paid the waitress and half-dragged Usagi out of there. "I'll get you a cheeseburger when we get back, okay?"

At that her eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh, Mamoru! You're the best!" She hugged him so tightly they nearly stumbled into traffic!

Mamoru quickly regained control, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic and guiding his girlfriend into his car. "Do you have a fix on the positions of the other Senshi?" he asked.

Usagi opened her communicator back up and pressed a button. "Yes. Pluto's about half a kilometer outside of town. The rest are gathering at Rei's Temple." She looked out the window. "Oh, we're here!"

Mamoru and Usagi quickly got out and entered an ancient Shinto Temple. Hino Rei AKA Sailor Mars lived there. They went past the wooden gate and began climbing the 100 steps up to the main building.

Finally, they reached the top and were greeted by a young woman in the traditional red and white robes of a Shinto Priest-or in this case, priestess. "It's about time you got here, odango-head. We were wondering when you'd show up."

Usagi's eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at her. "Oh, be quiet Rei. Besides, we're not the only ones not here. Minako and Makoto aren't here either."

Rei sighed in frustration as they entered her bedroom. "That's because they're getting us food. Now come on!" She grabbed one of Usagi's ponytails and pulled, forcing her into the building. An embarrassed-looking Mamoru followed behind.

Inside sat four young ladies around an ankle-high table. They were Mizuno Ami, Ten'ou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru and Tomoe Hotaru.

Haruka, a tall Amazon of a woman, got up and walked over to Usagi. "Usagi, what are we waiting for? Setsuna needs us to fight these new enemies." She ran her hand through her short, almost crew-cut length blond hair in impatience.

Usagi nodded. "Yes, I understand. We'll transform and teleport over to Setsuna when Makoto and Minako arrive." Just then a rather tall brunette and a blond walked in. The brunette was carrying a tray filled with snacks-something that Usagi immediately smelled. "But we shouldn't go fight on an empty stomach."

Haruka felt a sudden gust of wind, and Usagi was gone. She looked around and saw her at the table stuffing her face with food. Ami, Haruka and Hotaru were doing their best to shield themselves from the flying food, but to no avail.

Rei quickly grabbed her by the ear and pulled her away while the brunette- Kino Makoto to be exact- smiled. "I'm glad you liked that. I made more for after."

Ami sighed in worry. "I hope Usagi'll leave some for us."

At that, Usagi stood straight up and shouted. "All right, let's go!" She thrust her arm into the air, scattering crumbs about the carpet.

Ami, Michiru and Hotaru all got up and shouted. "Hai!" They then raised their right hands, and an ornate rod similar to Sailor Pluto's appeared. All eight shouted a phrase, similar but different.

"Moon Eternal Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

Each girl was immediately bathed in a bright light. When it faded, they were no longer mere high school students; they were now the Sailor Senshi, guardians of love and justice. Usagi AKA Sailor Moon took Sailor Mars' hand. "It's time to teleport." She said, all trace of her fun side gone. The eight Senshi and Mamoru-who had changed to his alter-ego Tuxedo Mask-joined hands. They closed their eyes as an otherworldly light enveloped them…

When Ami opened her eyes, they were now on a country road outside of Tokyo. As Sailor Mercury, the blue-haired genius tugged at her earring, causing a deep blue visor to slide over her eyes and a small laptop computer to appear in her hands. She began scanning the road ahead with the sensors embedded in the visor, looking for any signs of the enemy. After a short while she shouted. "Sailor Moon! Pluto is fighting with two people just ahead. They're both very powerful."

Sailor Uranus AKA Haruka unsheathed a jewel-encrusted sword from her side. "Let's just kill them now!" she snarled.

Sailor Mars shook her head and held out her arm. "No. This doesn't feel right. I don't feel anything evil with those two. It almost feels like they're lost." The raven-haired Senshi stared straight-ahead and concentrated, tapping into what some people call the 'sixth sense'. She could feel when something was going to happen, what people were feeling. It always scared her and thrilled her simultaneously.

After a minute, her shoulders finally slumped in defeat. "I can't determine what they're intentions are."

Sailor Moon half-smiled. "That's okay." she said, patting her best friend on the shoulder. She then clenched her other fist in determination. "Let's go!" The eight Senshi and Tuxedo Mask broke out into a dead run. quickly reaching Pluto and the two enemies.

One was a man dressed in black firing energy bolts at Pluto. The other appeared to be a small girl in an orange jumpsuit. Even weirder was the fact that she wore no shoes. The Champion of love and justice paid those facts no mind as she affected a pre-battle pose and began her speech.

"Hey, you! You can't disturb the peaceful villages here! These people work hard and have a right to live how they please. I can't forgive you for that." She raised her left arm in front of her body and pointed at the two people with her right. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The small girl suddenly ran at them. Sailor Uranus readied her sword, while a blue light began glowing from Mercury's hands. What happened next surprised and shocked everybody. Instead of mutating into some demon, she simply stopped, knelt down, threw both arms in the air and shouted in English! Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Mars and Saturn immediately turned to Mercury, Uranus, Neptune AKA Michiru and Venus AKA Minako, all asking the same thing. "What did she say?"

Tuxedo Mask, as usual forgotten until now, spoke up. "I believe she said 'We surrender'." He stepped forward and calmly walked toward the girl. "Can you tell them your name?"

The man in black ran incredibly fast and was at her side in a moment. He was also brandishing some sort of energy sword. "Don't tell them anything, Tahiri!"

The girl-apparently named Tahiri-stepped forward. "My name is Tahiri, and this is Zekk. Who are you? And where are we? And why do you look so ridiculous? And why did that lady shoot at us? What's a 'Dead Scream'?"

The normally stoic Mask was taken aback by the stream of questions from the girl. He looked back at Sailor Moon, who was waiting a translation. "They appear to be lost!" He shouted.

Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Mamo-chan, will you please translate?" He nodded as Sailor Moon continued speaking. "We apologize for the attack. Right Pluto?"

The elder Senshi could only nod, having been taken aback by the sudden turn of events. _Was I wrong? Usagi can be naïve, but her judgment is almost always sound in matters such as this._ She looked away, not sure what to do. A rare occurrence for her.

Tuxedo Mask quickly translated Sailor Moon's speech. Tahiri apparently believed them, but Zekk wasn't. He gripped his sword tighter and glared daggers at the entire group. "I want to believe you. "He said through clenched teeth. "But right now I have a hard time believing you after that nutjob back there nearly killed us." He glanced down, as if having a conversation with himself, and then did something nobody expected. He fiddled with his the handle for his sword, and the blade retracted back! He clipped it to his belt and held his hands out to the side.

Sailor Moon smiled. She concentrated, and a light shined over her body. To Zekk and Tahiri's amazement, her clothes melted into strands of energy and retracted back into a broach on her chest! After a second a schoolgirl's uniform appeared. She pointed to herself and said. "Usagi."

* * *

Jaina and Tenel Ka watched as Zekk, Tahiri and almost a dozen human females came marching up to the _Rock Dragon_. Jaina's eyes narrowed as she directed a version of her mother's Glare of Death upon her boyfriend. "So, would you mind explaining who those ladies are?"

Zekk chuckled nervously and said. "What? No, no, no!" He stepped back and motioned for Usagi to step forward. "Jaina Solo, I'd like you to meet Tsuskino Usagi." As the two shook hands, Zekk continued. "You both have something in common. Both of you are royalty of destroyed planets."

Jaina gasped. "You're from Alderaan?"

Usagi's mouth opened slightly as the improvised translation device built by Ami kicked in, allowing her to understand the strange young woman before her. "No. I'm the reincarnation of lunar royalty." She looked up at the sky and pointed at the moon. It was just past noon, so the crater-scarred orb was just barely visible. "Ten thousand years ago, my mother ruled over the Solar System." She motioned to everyone else. "All of us were royalty of our own respective planets, but they were all destroyed by a being known as Metallia."

Tenel Ka's eyebrows shot up. "Ah, aha. And I assume your mother was Force sensitive?"

Usagi smiled. "Yes, she was very sensitive and kind."

Jaina let a snort of laughter escape her mouth. She turned away to cover it, but the brown-haired lady suddenly found herself confronted by an angry brunette. "Don't laugh at Usagi!" Makoto said, grabbing Jaina by the wrist.

In a flash, Makoto's hands were knocked away by a well-placed chop from Tenel Ka. "Do not touch her," Tenel Ka said, her eyes burning with a cold fire.

Makoto quickly went into a defensive stance, but Usagi quickly jumped in front. "No, don't fight! There's no reason to! Zekk explained everything to us!" Makoto and Tenel Ka separated after a moment, but the two continued to stare daggers at each other.

Jaina turned away-almost bumping heads with Ami. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the blue-haired genius said. She stepped back and bowed. "My name is Mizuno Ami, but you may call me Ami."

Jaina nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. But you don't have to be so formal." She looked around at the rest. "So, you're the reincarnation of ancient royalty?"

The crowd of young women parted, allowing Setsuna to walk up to Jaina and Ami. "Yes. Like you Jedi, we have powers of our own." Her scarlet eyes half-closed for a second, and an ornate rod appeared. She held it high and shouted. "Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

A bright flash of light momentarily blinded Jaina and Tenel Ka. When it faded, a strange lady stood in place of Setsuna. Tenel Ka reached out with her senses and probed the lady. "It's the same person!" she said, surprise evident.

Sailor Pluto nodded and motioned to her friends. "Each of us can transform into a very powerful warrior known as a Sailor Senshi." A bright flash of light engulfed her, reverting her back to Meiou Setsuna. The guardian of time looked over Jaina's head and saw a large furry biped, a young centaur and three young men running at them. "Friends of yours?"

Jaina turned her head and saw Jacen, Lowie, Anakin, Raynar and Lusa. "Well, looks like the gang's all here." She quipped.


	4. Arc One, Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: A Match in Hell and Matches in Heaven**

Far to the north lay the Arctic Circle, sight of an invasion that was started 10,000 years ago-and was just stopped ten years ago. The Dark Kingdom under the control of the tyrant Queen Beryl tried to invade, conquer and defile Earth, all because she couldn't get the guy 10,000 years ago. Because of her jealousy, a pocket reality was destroyed and a species made extinct-save for one individual.

Time had no real meaning for him anymore. What little sensory input he got was distorted, like a dream you can't wake up from-or a nightmare. He had been frozen in crystal with no chance of escape-until now.

A dark cloud appeared above his prison. He heard a voice in his mind, not unlike the other voices in his head. This one, however, actually sounded calm.

_Greetings, my young apprentice. I have been awaiting you._

_Huh? Who are…what? Are you alive? Are you dead? Are you me? Am I me?_

_I am your new master. I can give you freedom from this crystal prison, and sanity. Will you accept my offer?  
_

_Sure. No! Yes! No! Yes! PLEASE END THIS!_

_Very well._ The cloud descended over the crystal, cracking it like an egg. After a few seconds it shattered, freeing the man inside. He crumbled to the ground, shivering.

He wore a gray uniform, with red trim and white gloves. His eyes darted all around, finally settling on the dark cloud of evil descending upon him. After a minute of coughing, he spoke his first words in ten years. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me!" His arms waved about as he attempted to throw up a telekinetic shield, but the decade in stasis had drained his energy to nothing. The cloud enveloped him, permeated and consumed him. The man rose, his formerly blue eyes now an eerie orange.

The voice came to him again. _Excellent my young apprentice._

The man smiled the smile of a predator. "Thank you, but who are you?"

_I was…I am Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith. And you, Jaedite, shall be the vessel for our vengeance._ Overhead the heavens rumbled as they witnessed the most unholy of unions.

* * *

Jaina, Zekk and Ami stood in front of the _Rock Dragon's _starboard engine and peered into an open panel. Jaina's gloved hand reached in and tugged on a scorched piece of metal. "This intake housing is warped, but it should be strong enough for takeoff and maneuvering," she said. A trembling sigh escaped her lips as she thought about that rat that chewed through that power cable yesterday. "I hope Jacen enjoys his new 'pet'."

Zekk chuckled to himself. Said rat was now in an impromptu cage constructed out of mesh and wiring. "Hey, from what I hear, this happened to you guys before."

Ami glanced at the two, then stepped forward and stuck her head and arms straight into the hole. "I believe this is what you call the hyperdrive motivator, correct?" she said, pulling out a small metallic cube. She then extracted herself from the panel and handed it to Zekk. "It appears functional."

Zekk's emerald eyes scanned the motivator. Without that two kilogram hunk of metal, the _Rock Dragon_-and everyone on board-would be stuck on this Earth forever.

After a tense minute, he looked up and spoke to Jaina. "It looks fine to me." Ami stepped back while Zekk stuck his right arm and head into the hole. After a quick adjustment, the motivator once more fit snugly into its proper socket. "That ought to do it," he said. The former bounty hunter turned to Ami and scratched his head. "How'd you learn about this stuff so quickly?"

Jaina put her hand on Ami's shoulder. "Yeah." She pointed to another section of hull plating. "It took you only five minutes to realign the starboard sensors," she stated, admiration in her voice.

Ami's cheeks subsequently reddened in embarrassment at Jaina's kind words. Zekk rolled his eyes and looked out across the small field. It had taken a bit, but the Jedi and Senshi were starting to get to know one another. Shaky questions became the starting point of conversations, which matured into the exchange of ideas, wishes, hopes and fears. Eventually, friendships formed.

One such friendship was between Haruka and Lusa. The tall blond looked the centaur square in the eye and snorted. "I don't think you have a chance against me," she said, blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I am the wind."

Lusa stood tall at that and gathered her courage. "I am a future Jedi Knight _and_ part equine! You think you can beat that because you're the 'wind'?" The two looked across the grassy plain and saw a large gray rock about fifty meters away. "The first one there…" Lusa said as she pawed the ground.

Haruka nodded and leaned forward. Her lean body, almost devoid of fat, tensed. The young centaur waited a few heartbeats before shouting, "Go!"

The two seemed to vanish as they surged toward the rock. Two people off to the side watched them as the surged, Raynar Thul and Kaiou Michiru. "There's no way Haruka can win," Raynar said with a smug look on his face. "Lusa once beat Tenel Ka in a race around the Great Temple, and _nobody_ beats Tenel Ka."

Michiru's ice-blue eyes watched as her best friend struggled with Lusa, her face impassive and her arms crossed.

Haruka glanced to the side and saw the young centaur keeping pace with her._This is impossible!_ She thought. _Nobody can keep pace with me, especially not some…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she reached out and touched the slate gray rock-a half-second behind Lusa.

The young centaur turned her head to the side and regarded Haruka with her eyes. "I…think…I won," she said between breaths, her humanoid body shuddering from the exertion. The Amazon's face clenched in embarrassment as, for the first time in her life, she felt defeat in an athletic competition. Lusa felt her embarrassment and raised her arm, extending it toward Haruka. "Nice race. You almost had me."

Haruka's hand ruffled her short hair before clasping Lusa's hand. "You're not bad yourself," she said. The pair suddenly looked up and saw Raynar and Michiru standing there.

Raynar patted Lusa on the back. "That was great!" he exclaimed. Lusa merely shrugged, and the two walked away, hands clasped.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Michiru regarded the two. "They're in love," Michiru said, a smirk on her face.

The tomboyish Haruka snorted and said, "How could you tell?" After a second, however, her expression softened slightly. "Those two are good kids. It would be an honor to fight alongside them."

Michiru nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

The _Rock Dragon _was surrounded on three sides by low-level hills. Although none of them were above 20 meters, they served to conceal the alien cruiser from prying eyes. They also proved to be a perfect sparring ground, as Tenel Ka Djo and Kino Makoto proved.

Ten minutes before, Tenel Ka stood on the flattest hill and went through her exercises, sending out strikes and dueling imaginary opponents. The warrior soon felt one of the Senshi approaching, so she stopped and observed Makoto climbing the hill. The tall brunette looked up as she stomped up and stared at Tenel Ka, and tensions began to build. The redheaded Jedi flashed back to when the two almost came to blows._She means to finish what we started._

Makoto's green eyes burned a hole into Tenel Ka. The warrior princess returned the stare, and their gazes locked into a staring contest. "I hear from Jacen that you're the 'brawn' of your little group," Makoto said. Tenel Ka's eyebrows arched in surprise. _She spoke to Jacen?_ The 'karate maniac' smirked at the reaction. "Yeah. You know what? He sort of reminds me of my old boyfriend."

Tenel Ka stopped practicing and her arms dropped to the side. A slow flame began to burn as she walked over to Makoto. "You will not speak of Jacen that way." She came face to face with Makoto and the two stood centimeters from each other. "Jacen Solo is my best friend, and I won't have you regard him in such a lascivious manner." Inside Tenel Ka's mind, a tiny voice spoke up. _Do we really want to provoke her?_

Makoto poked Tenel Ka right in her chest, leaving a small dent in her glittering lizard hide armor. "So, that'll get you riled up? Good."

She stepped back, raised her arms, and spread her legs apart as she assumed a martial arts stance. "You know, I have to admit, I'm curious as to whether or not you or I would've won if Usagi didn't interfere." The brunette let a smile creep across her face. "So, shall we?"

Tenel Ka let a faint smile cross her lips. "That is a fact. I too wondered." In a flash, the Jedi trainee lashed out with a right heel kick, aimed squarely at Makoto's left calf. Makoto knelt down and dropped her arm to the side, letting her upper arm absorb the blow while lashing out with her foot in an attempt to sweep Tenel Ka off her feet. The warrior Jedi jumped up and somersaulted back, doing a complete 360-degree rotation before landing.

Makoto _leapt_ to her feet and raced toward Tenel Ka, her right arm coiled and ready to fly. As soon as she reached the redhead, Makoto threw her entire weight behind a stiff right cross.

Tenel Ka raised the stump of her left arm and partially deflected it, but Makoto's fist grazed her left cheek, sending her staggering back. Makoto smelled blood and punched again. Although this one had less force, Tenel Ka was unable to block it, and Makoto's fist slammed into her left cheek just below her gray eye.

Tenel Ka's vision swam as she staggered back. _Never_in her entire life had she been hit with such raw power. Not even a blow from Lowbacca had hurt as much. Tenel Ka's arms went up to cover her face, but Makoto went low and tried to punch her in the gut. At the very last second, she dropped her right arm and grabbed the brunette's arm.

She stepped forward, wrapped the stump of her left arm around Makoto's head and flipped her onto her back. Before she could mount any defense, Tenel Ka unclipped her lightsaber and ignited it, sending a turquoise beam shooting forth from the emitter plate.

Makoto sat up and put her hands in the air. "All right," she said. "I know when I'm beaten."

Tenel Ka deactivated her lightsaber and , with one smooth motion, clipped the rancor tooth back onto her armor. She then stepped forward and stuck her arm out.

Makoto hesitated a moment before accepting the aid. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" She asked.

Tenel Ka shrugged. "I am heir apparent to the Hapes Consortium in my home reality. Both my mother and father saw to it that I learned to defend myself." She paused and rubbed the spot where Makoto's fist landed. An egg-sized lump had begun to form. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Makoto arched her back, popping several vertebrae back into place. She was loath to admit it, but that flip had almost thrown out her back. "I've been taught kung fu and jujitsu since I was young. It helped…distract me when times got tough." A thought struck her. "Hey, what's this 'Hapes Consortium' consist of, anyway?"

"Sixty-three star systems and approximately four hundred billion citizens."

Makoto's mouth went dry, and her vision went dark for a second._Sixty-three…planets? Is she for real?_

Tenel Ka nodded, picking up her thoughts. "Yes, I am 'for real' as you put it."

It took a full three seconds before the Senshi realized that Tenel Ka had read her mind. Makoto shrugged. _Ah, well. Rei can read minds, and she's okay. What's one more psychic among friends?_ The two new friends began walking back to the _Rock Dragon_.

* * *

Anakin found himself bored. The young man had already run diagnostics on the _Rock Dragon's _computers four times. He now sat in the ships' lounge and half-heartedly read through an electronic book called _The Fall, Rise and Fall of Xim the Despot_.

Jaina, Zekk and Ami were handling repairs to the ship. Tahiri was off talking to Setsuna, and Jacen and Lowie were out exploring the outer areas. Although the youngest Solo found the Sailor Senshi fascinating, he didn't know enough about them to form a concrete opinion. Therefore, he stayed away. Therefore, he had no one to talk to. Therefore, he was _bored_.

A noise startled him out of his stupor. He stood up and cast his senses out, discovering another human approaching the lounge. He felt…power, raw power. It startled him, especially when he saw who possessed it.

A young teenage girl, only about fifteen or sixteen, emerged from the shadows. She wore a plaid skirt, a red cardigan and had brown shoes on. Her raven-black hair was cut in a short bob, but the most striking thing about her were her violet eyes. From one angle, they appeared full of light and laughter. From another; they were cold, dead and emotionless.

Anakin looked up and noticed her. "Hello," he said, extending his arm to her, but she instead bowed before accepting the proffered handshake.

The young woman smiled. "Hello. I-I'm Tomoe Hotaru," she said. Nervousness was laced through her voice, and a shaky smile was plastered on her lips.

Anakin's right eyebrow arched as he appraised her. _There's no reason for her to be nervous._ _From what I've heard, she's one of the most powerful Senshi._ He smiled and said, "So, what brings you here?" He then noticed her hand briefly go to her right ear and adjust a tiny earpiece nestled there. Anakin flashed back to when Mizuno Ami showed them the miniature translators she had built. _She had nothing to use except bits of metal in her backpack and circuit boards from an ancient calculator, and she still built four functional translators for her friends._ He motioned for her to sit down, and she sat opposite of him and put her hands on the table.

"I was wondering…what you like to do," she said. All the while her violet eyes beheld the most handsome boy-no, young man-that she had ever seen. Anakin's face, while still holding vestiges of body fat, was starting to become more angular. His tousled blond hair perfectly complemented his blue eyes, and the tilt of his chin was the icing on the cake.

She cleared her throat and continued. "I was also wondering. What is this 'Force'? Your sister said that you can channel the 'Force', and I was wondering what it does."

Anakin nodded and stood up. He walked over to a small piece of equipment and held his arm out. "The Force is an energy field created by us, well by living things." He reached out and levitated the object over to Hotaru, who could only stare in wonder. "It's not magic, and it's not science. It's somewhere…in-between." The hunk of metal settled onto the table with a _thunk_.

Hotaru grabbed onto it and lifted it up. Or rather, she tried to lift it up. Anakin thought for a second. "Hotaru, would you transform for a minute?"

The young woman looked at him in confusion. _Why would he want me to do that?_ After a moment, she shrugged and stood up. Her eyes half-closed, and her transformation wand appeared in her right hand. She held her arm up and shouted. "Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

A blizzard of ribbons surrounded Hotaru, reforming her clothes into a Sailor Fuku with a purple bow tied on front and a violet skirt. Knee-high boots with white trim and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble. She was now Sailor Saturn.

Anakin noted that transformation time. _A half-second? Interesting._ He motioned to the hunk of metal on the table. Saturn grabbed it and lifted it into the air with one hand. "Our strength is increased when we transform," she said to him. "We are almost the ideal."

Anakin nodded. He would speak, but his mouth was partially open in surprise at the large increase in her strength. Saturn put the equipment down, and a bright light enveloped her. When it faded, Tomoe Hotaru stood there once more.

She reached around and pulled out a small pack of playing cards. "Do you have card games where you come from?" she asked.

The youngest Solo nodded. "My father's from Corellia, the gambling capital of the galaxy." He sat down just as she began dealing out cards. He picked up his hand and noted the difference between them and Sabacc cards. "What is this called, anyway?"

Hotaru finished dealing and laid the undealt cards onto the table. She picked up her hand and spoke. "It's called go fish. Got any threes?"


	5. Arc One, Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: A Way Home, and the Catch?**

Later that night, the _Rock Dragon _lay quiet. Most of the Sailor Senshi had gone back to Tokyo while the young Jedi had turned in for the night.

Jaina and Ami, however, were in the ship's cockpit, hard at work. The only other sentient awake was a small black cat named Luna. The two were currently studying sensor data from the Rock Dragon in order to find a way home for the stranded Jedi.  
Ami studied three-dimensional images of the anomaly, trying to figure out just what it was. "It appears rather inert until actual impact. This might sound weird but it almost seems like you forced it open." She suddenly looked up at the now-very startled looking Jaina. "Jaina? What's wrong?"

The brunette Jedi suddenly got out of her seat and began pacing. "The only reason we impacted was because some-some kriffin' rat chewed through the starboard power coupling and blew engine two. I hit my head and blacked out, missing the landing." She plopped back down into her seat and shook her head. "The only way home then is to nearly kill us."

Ami shook her head at Jaina. "It's not hopeless. The released energy is what opened the hole, not the actual explosion. All you would need is a source of energy and you'd be home free." She gripped Jaina by the shoulders and steadied her. "Think. Is there anything onboard that can generate that power?"

Jaina's gaze drifted as she thought. After a few seconds, though, she smiled and half-shouted. "Yes! There's a half-dozen proton torpedoes in the hold. Tenel Ka's grandmother insisted she have them to repel assassination attempts." Jaina ignored Ami's look of confusion as she began talking rapid-fire. "I'll have to figure out the appropriate warhead yield by comparing the data on the explosion," she suddenly glanced at her chronometer, "Hey, shouldn't you be getting home? It's getting pretty late."

Ami gasped in horror. "Oh, no! I have an advanced biology test tomorrow! I've got to get ready!" She scooped Luna up in her arms. "Ready, Luna?"

The black cat purred. "Yes, Ami. It's not like I have a lot to do."

The two young women shook hands as Jaina led Ami out of the _Rock Dragon_. "Bye!" yelled Jaina.

Ami turned around and waved before running off into the night.

* * *

Ami slowed to a walk when she reached Juuban, the district in Tokyo where she lived. Luna jumped out of her arms and walked alongside her. "I felt something from Jaina, Tenel Ka and Tahiri back there," she said.  
Ami looked down at the feline. "You mean their Jedi powers? We all felt it, especially Rei. That kid Anakin even said that they were their universe's equivalent of the Senshi." She thought for a second. "You don't think they're Senshi, do you?"  
Luna chuckled. "Actually I-" A bright glare flashed from the horizon. It was as bright as the sun, but it was 9:30 at night!

Ami whipped out her communicator and contacted the Senshi. "We've got a strange light emanating from…" she trailed off as a figure emerged. He was older, with short blond hair and a gray uniform Ami hadn't seen in ten years. This time, however, his eyes had changed. They were sunken in and shone an almost frightening orange. Ami swallowed and thought for a second before patching into the _Rock Dragon's _comm system. "This is a message to the Senshi and Jedi. A Youma-a monster- thought dead for ten years is back. His name is Jaedite and he seems very…powerful. I'll hold him off but I'll need backup!"

She put away her communicator and held her transformation wand aloft. Resolution crossed her face as she shouted. "Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!" A blue light surrounded her, melting her clothes and forming them into her Sailor Senshi outfit. She immediately struck a pose and shouted. "People need sleep in order to-"

She never finished as Jaedite raised his arm. Blue sparks danced around his gloved fingers, and bolts of bluish-white lightning shot at her! Her entire lower body was enveloped by pain-inducing arcs of electricity, siphoning away some of her life force and throwing her back ten meters.  
Jaedite chuckled as he walked toward her. "Sailor Mercury! It's good to see you again. How's Moon and Mars?" He began channeling energy into his left hand. A sphere of energy formed in it as he advanced upon the prone Senshi.

_Yes, yes! You have learned much,_ chortled Palpatine's spirit. Sparks erupted from his cupped hand as he advanced…


	6. Arc One, Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: In the Name of the Force...**

A rose hit the pavement in front of Jaedite, stopping him in his tracks. He scowled as he looked up and saw a man in formal wear and a white mask perched on top of a lamppost.

It was Tuxedo Mask, Chiba Mamoru's powered up form. "How dare you attack Sailor Mercury! She's a good friend to us all."

The Youma inwardly groaned-and telekinetically grabbed him, throwing him into the side of a building! "I thought I killed you at that airport so long ago. Oh, well. All the Senshi will die." He let Tuxedo mask drop all the way to the pavement, nearly killing him. Jaedite turned from him-and jumped out of the way of eight Senshi attacks in the process. Inwardly, both Jaedite and Palpatine smiled._At last! Vengeance is at hand!_  
Sailor Moon ran up to Tuxedo Mask, cradling her soulmate's head in her arms. "Mamo-chan! What has he done to you? Please don't die!"

Tuxedo Mask looked up at her and forced a smile. "Don't worry, I'm all right, Usako."

She helped him to his feet and shouted. "How's Ami?" she shouted, fear in her voice.

Sailor Neptune, who was taking Mercury's pulse, looked up and spoke. "She's weak, but not dead. Looks like she'll be fine with rest."

Jaedite snarled. "It's a shame the same can't be said for you!" With that he began firing off lightning with his left hand and telekinetically grabbing with his right.

Sailor Saturn ran up to him, brandishing her Silence Glaive-basically a long pole topped by two blades sharp enough to cut _anything_. Being slight of stature, she channeled all her strength into one blow. She swung-and the Glaive skidded off a personal forceshield. Jaedite glanced at her and casually flung her through a store window.  
Uranus held her hands above her head and channeled her power into them. A bright yellow ball of energy appeared. She yelled. "World…" she slammed the sphere into the ground and finished yelling, "Shaking!"

Simultaneously, Neptune raised her arms and channeled her own power, forming an almost watery ball of energy. She shouted out, "Deep Submerge!" before leveling her arms and releasing the energy. Both flew at him, gathering speed and size.

Jaedite yawned and raised his hand. The two attacks stopped and flew back at Uranus and Neptune, who barely dodged.  
Sailor Jupiter glanced around. "Where is everybody? Shouldn't the police have shown up by now?"

The Youma laughed. "I'm afraid the citizens of Tokyo are experiencing a midsummer's night dream." He shot out indiscriminate bolts of lightning, but stopped as he sensed nine powerful beings approaching. Palpatine's spirit cried out. _No! How did those brats get here? No Jedi could reach this reality!_

* * *

Jacen whistled softly as he approached the battle. "That guy is _bad_ news." He suddenly turned and saw his brother Anakin staring intently at the gray-clad figure. "Are you okay?"

The younger Solo bore holes in the man. "I can't believe it. How is this possible?" He pointed at Jaedite, who was staring back with equal intensity. "Your new body looks good on you, Emperor Palpatine!"

Jaedite smiled and allowed Palpatine to speak through him. "I am glad you remembered our encounter so long ago! However I have no need for you anymore. Lord Jaedite is my new vessel. Together we will rule." He raised his hand and began shooting lightning at the Jedi, who scattered.  
Jacen and Jaina leapt at the Sith apprentice, lightsabers ignited and brought to bear. The twins landed on opposite sides and swung.

Jaedite held out his hands and, faster than human eyes could make out, materialized a broadsword in each hand. Jaina's lightsaber was parried right out of her hand, sending the violet blade flying. The broadsword disappeared and he placed his palm on her chest and_pushed_, sending her flying into a storefront.

Tenel Ka and Tahiri ran to her. Jaedite parried a strike from Jacen-and fired a bolt of lightning at the building where the three young Jedi were. Jacen watched as his sister, girlfriend and friend were buried by rubble.  
Jaedite turned to Jacen. "And now, young Solo. You will die."

* * *

Jaina, Tenel Ka and Tahiri jumped back as the entire front of the building collapsed. It was almost impossible to see, and dust choked the air. Tahiri looked around. "How do we get out? There's too much structural damage to move the debris in front of us! Is there a way out in the back? Probably not but it couldn't hurt to look."

Tenel Ka, who was supporting Jaina's weight with her right arm, let her slide down to the floor. "Are you hurt my friend?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

Jaina smiled. "I think I'm okay. The glass cushioned some of the impact."  
Tenel Ka got up and looked at the rubble where only seconds before stood a display. "We cannot leave by the front." She turned and glanced toward the back. "I also do not believe the back is a viable option. We would have to circle around the block, costing us time."

A small voice from below her startled the warrior Jedi. "Perhaps I can be of help."  
Jaina sat up on her elbows and saw the small source of the voice. "Luna? How did you get in here?"

The black cat walked up to Jaina. "I leapt in before Jaedite collapsed the front of the store. Listen. You three are more than you think. I believe you could be Senshi." A soft glow emanated from a crescent-moon shaped mark on Luna's forehead, and a soft beam of light struck each girl on the forehead. "Yes, yes. Hold out your hand."  
Each one did, and a small rod appeared in them. Jaina looked over hers, then asked Luna an obvious question. "But how? We're Jedi Knights, not Senshi in defense of love and justice. Besides which we're from an alternate reality."

Luna shook her head. "It doesn't matter where you're from. Each of you has a strong sense of justice and is powerful. Trust me, I can sense the power in each of you."

Tenel Ka pointed to the rubble, and to the outside. "What about Lusa?"

The small feline shrugged. "I can't say for sure, Tenel Ka. I haven't spent much time with her."

Tahiri hefted her transformation wand. "How do these work? Is there a button?"

Luna looked up at the young blond. "Shout out the name of your planet you associate yourself with and the phrase 'Power Makeup'."

Jaina got up to a standing position and lifted her rod. Tenel Ka and Tahiri did the same. Three cries went up into the night.

"Corellia Power Makeup!"

"Dathomir Power Makeup!"

"Tatooine Power Makeup!"

* * *

Zekk knelt down and fast drew his blaster. In the blink of an eye he fired off a dozen shots, all lined up with Jaedite's head.

They would've killed him-if there wasn't a forceshield surrounding him. Jaedite looked at him and gestured at the remains of a mailbox. The blue box rose up and shot at Zekk, nearly hitting and killing him.

Jaedite walked forward, parrying Jacen's lightsaber blows with one arm while battling the rest of the Senshi and Jedi with the other. The fight was _not_ going well. Sailor's Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Venus and Tuxedo Mask were down, injuries ranging from cuts and scrapes to broken bones and, in Venus' case a concussion. The Jedi weren't fairing good either. As a matter of fact, only Zekk and Jacen were still standing.

Jaedite chuckled. _Soon, my Master. Soon these fools will die, paving the way to our conquest._

Palpatine's spirit laughed as well. _You have done well, my young apprentice._

Suddenly the collapsed storefront blew open-but did not collapse the rest of the building. Three figures stepped out, looking like…Senshi?

Zekk squinted his eyes and looked into the clearing dust cloud. His emerald orbs widened as he saw his friends…in radically different attire. A low whistle even escaped his lips as he beheld Jaina.

Sailor Jupiter, who was kneeling beside Neptune and Uranus, glanced up and saw Tenel Ka. She nodded in her direction and thought, _Well, next time it'll be a little more even._

Jaina stepped forward. She wore a gray skirt with matching ankle-high boots. Her Sailor Fuku had a black bow on front with a ribbon tied at the back around her waist. She pointed at Jaedite and said. "I am Sailor Corellia! You have injured my friends and tried to take over this planet. I won't allow it!"

Tenel Ka stepped forward. Her skirt was as red as her hair, with matching high heels and bow in front. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "I am Sailor Dathomir! Your attacks reek of the Dark Side, and that is a fact."

Finally, Tahiri stepped forward._Her_ skirt was dark yellow, the color of sand. He knee-high boots, ribbon on front and back all matched. "And I'm Sailor Tatooine! What you do is evil, and I can't forgive you for that. No, sir. No forgiveness from me. Or my friends either."

All three girls struck the same pose; left arm bent in V-shape in front, with right arm pointing ahead just above the elbow. They all spoke simultaneously.

"In the name of the Force, we'll punish you!"

Jaedite blinked in _massive_ confusion. "What? More Senshi? I'll kill you all!" he shot lightning at them, but hit nothing but air.

Tatooine jumped up and put her arms out. She faced her hands palm out and shouted, "Tatooine Sand Blast!" A huge sandstorm erupted from her hands, enveloping Jaedite and, most important, penetrating his forceshield!

Jacen saw his chance and swung, battering down his guard and knocking his sword away! The General stepped back-directly into Sailor Corellia's line of fire. "Corellia Starburst!" she shouted. A wave of red energy shot from her outstretched palm, hitting the Youma in the back-and drawing greenish blood.

Sailor Dathomir stepped forward. "I believe it is my turn. Dathomir Heatwave!" A bluish flame formed around her arms, shooting out and engulfing Jaedite. By this time the surviving Senshi had regrouped and were pouring attacks into him. Still it wasn't enough.

Sailor Moon was lying on the ground, in pain from being struck by a brick in the back. Luna ran over to her and bounded into her lap. "Usagi! Wake up!"

The blond mumbled. "I don't want to get up, Mom."

The small cat growled, bared her teeth and bit Sailor Moon's hand-hard. The Senshi screamed and shot to her feet. "Luna! Why did you bite me? That hurt…"

Tears formed in her blue eyes, but Luna shook her head and spoke through gritted fangs. "There's no time for that! You have to defeat Jaedite now!"

The future queen looked down and nodded, albeit reluctantly. She raised her right arm and a large scepter appeared. She began spinning around, building energy into one powerful blast…

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" A heart-shaped blast of pure energy flew and hit Jaedite at near subsonic speeds. He barely had time to look death in the face and scream before he was destroyed.

In his place hung a black cloud-Palpatine's spirit. _You cannot destroy me! Vader failed. Skywalker failed. You cannot… _He stopped talking as Jacen, Zekk, Anakin, Raynar, and Lowbacca surrounded him. They all had lightsabers ignited and formed a solid wall of the Light Side around him.

Jacen grimaced and nodded in the direction of his brother. "Anakin, nice to see you all right. Tell me, how do you stop the dark?"

Anakin stepped forward. "You shine light upon it." The two touched sabers, destroying Palpatine's spirit for all time. An echo of a scream could be heard in the mind of all.


	7. Arc One Epilogue

**Epilogue**  
As soon as Palpatine's scream dissipated, Jacen left the circle and ran up to Sailor Dathomir. The warrior Jedi stood there with hands on her hips-hands? Jacen stared open-mouthed at her left arm. Instead of a stump just below the elbow, she actually had a full forearm and hand!

Dathomir looked down at where Jacen was staring and saw her own arm. Surprise blossomed on her normally stoic face, and a gasp escaped her lips. She raised her arm and clenched and unclenched her new hand. "Is this…real?" She asked.

Jacen stepped forward and grabbed the hand. He held it up and lightly touched her wrist, feeling for a heartbeat. Dismay colored his face, as he felt none. He turned his head and spotted Sailor Pluto. "Hey, Setsuna? Is regeneration a Senshi power?"

The guardian of time stepped from the group and walked over to the pair. Her scarlet eyes darted over Dathomir's new arm. "I…don't know." She then glanced over her shoulder at the other Sailor Senshi. "The greatest handicap any of us had was Ami's. She needs reading glasses when in civilian form."

Mercury stepped forward, and a bright light enveloped her. When it faded, Mizuno Ami stood there. She reached into a purse slung across her shoulders and pulled out a pair of spectacles. "I use them for studying," she said.

Sailor Corellia and Luna walked over to Dathomir, Jacen and Pluto. Her gloved hand absently brushed against her black skirt-and her lightsaber. She looked down in surprise. "Huh? What's my lightsaber still doing here?" She unclipped it and ignited it, sending an electric-violet blade shooting forth.

A thought struck her. "Zekk!" she shouted. "Can you come here for a second?"

The lanky young man walked toward his girlfriend. "Great," she said. "Shoot me."

Zekk's green eyes bugged out. "Shoot you? Is that uniform cutting off circulation to your brain?"

Corellia groaned. "Just do it!"

Zekk reluctantly pulled out his blaster pistol and lined the young woman up in its sights. He slowly pulled the trigger, and a blood-red bolt spat out at Corellia. She raised her blade up and artfully deflected it away. _I can still use the Force as a Sailor Senshi, _she thought. A sudden cry diverted her attention to the right. Tenel Ka stood there clad in bright-green lizard-and once more missing her left arm.

Luna walked up to her and craned her neck up. "I'm sorry about that, Tenel Ka."

The young woman blinked back unusual moisture in her gray eyes. "It is all right," she said.

Flashes of light enveloped the Senshi as they reverted to their civilian identities. A loud crash caused everyone to whip his or her heads around in the direction of a collapsed storefront-the one Sailor Saturn was thrown through. Anakin, Haruka and Michiru ran over. "Hotaru!" Anakin yelled. He reached out and began telekinetically clearing debris away.

Haruka _flew_ there. her feet barely touching the ground, and began lifting away rocks Anakin hadn't gotten to. "Hotaru! Say something!" she frantically yelled. Eventually, a small, limp body was pulled from the wreckage.

Hotaru's chest rose and fell in great heaves as she gasped for air. Haruka and Michiru both set her down, careful not to jar her neck around too much. Meanwhile, Lusa and Ami ran over. The young centaur pulled out a bacta patch and slapped it on a long, bloody gash across her forehead. Ami pulled out a slim case and opened it up, revealing a powerful mini-computer. She scanned Hotaru. "She has no internal injuries, and the cut along her forehead is the worst of it."

Lusa looked at the small technological marvel. "That's pretty neat."

Ami smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Hotaru let out a moan of pain as consciousness returned to her. Her violet eyes opened, settling on Anakin. "My knight has come to rescue me," she mumbled. Anakin blushed, while Haruka eyed him suspiciously.

The youngest Solo suddenly felt hot. "We'd better get out of here," he said. He, Jacen, Jaina, Zekk, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Lusa, Raynar and Lowie began heading out of the city.

Usagi shouted as they left. "Bye! We'll see you later!" She turned to Setsuna and smiled. "I hope they can get home safely."

The mysterious woman shrugged. "With the Force as their guide, they will succeed."

Farther back, Rei, Makoto and Mamoru heard the distant call of sirens. "Usako!" Mamoru shouted. "We'd better get going."

The young blond whipped her head around, sending her twin ponytails spinning around her body. "You're right." She blew him a kiss and ran off to the Jubaan District, followed by Rei, Makoto and Ami.

Haruka and Michiru helped Hotaru to her feet. "We'd better go, too." The trio dashed off, while Setsuna ducked down an alley.

That left Mamoru and Minako. "Well, "I'll see you tomorrow," Mamoru said with a wave.

Minako half-smiled and yelled out "Sure thing!" before dashing off.

* * *

The next day saw a flurry of good-byes as the Senshi saw the Jedi off. Lusa and Haruka shook hands. "I guess I'll never get that rematch," said Haruka. Her lips formed a straight line, but her eyes were twinkling.

Lusa patted her on the shoulder. "That is bad. Maybe I'll come back and race you best two out of three." The two laughed before parting.

Zekk and Tahiri bowed before Setsuna. "It was an honor fighting beside you," said the older Jedi.

Setsuna returned the bow. "The honor is mine. You two will become powerful Jedi."

Tahiri's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. "Really?"

The guardian of time smiled and cut off the motor mouth. "Trust me on that."

Tenel Ka and Makoto stood on top of the same hill as yesterday. "You fought well," Makoto said.

The warrior princess nodded. "And you did as well."

The two shook hands. "Until we meet again," the Senshi of lightning said. Tenel Ka nodded in agreement with the unspoken challenge, then let go and dashed down the mountain to the ship.

In the cockpit were Jaina and Ami, going over last minute details. "Okay. This warhead yield should produce the desired effects."

Ami nodded and blinked back tears. "Good luck Jaina. I'm going to miss you."

Jaina half-smiled. "I'll miss you too." She checked her chronometer. "It's time. Don't worry. We're sister Senshi now. For love and justice…"

Ami completed the phrase. "Pretty soldiers in sailor suits."

Jaina got next to Ami and they both posed and said. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The blue-haired genius patted Jaina on the shoulder. "Bye." And then she left.

The nine Senshi watched as the _Rock Dragon's_thrusters ignited. The ship rose and gracefully lifted skyward. They waved as it receded out of the atmosphere and into space. Rei sighed. "I hope they make it." Her eyes half-closed and she concentrated for a minute. "Yes. They will make it."

Setsuna looked at her in mock anger. "Hey, I thought I had the market cornered on prophetic visions."

The Senshi of fire smirked and stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jaina to find the anomaly. It was sitting in hyperspace, almost daring to be opened. Her copilot Lowbacca targeted it, counting down. Finally he roared and launched a proton torpedo straight at the inky hole. It impacted, causing a bright flash and ripping it wide open.

Jaina gunned the engines, driving the _Rock Dragon_ at it. The ship passed through-and entered an area of hyperspace identical to the one they just left. Jaina counted to ten, and activated the hyperdrive cutoff. The red smear of hyperspace disappeared and changed to a mottled star field. All the Jedi reached out with their senses, probing…

Jaina and Lowbacca could hear the cheers from the aft quarters as they all reached out with the Force. This universe felt right. She sat back and smiled. Now then, she had read reports about pirates in the Corellian Sector. _I wonder if those ruffians could use a little dose of love and justice?_

**End of Part One **


	8. Arc Two Prologue

**Part Two: Awaken the Power! The Sailor Jedi's Arrival**

opening 28 second focus on the Jedi Temple. Mercury, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Corellia, Dathomir and Tattooine are seen in shadows

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not candid.)  
_Pan up to the rooftop. Luke and Luna can be seen there.

_Yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it if in my dreams.) _  
_Shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen _(My thoughts are about to short circuit.)

Pan up to the sky, Lumiya, Daala, Leonia, Callista and a shadowy figure can be seen

_Ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now!) _  
It is revealed to be Tenel Ka. She turns to go to the bad guys, but an arm reaches out to grab her. It's revealed to be Jacen.

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight (I'm just about to cry – moonlight)_

Hotaru can be seen holding her hands together and looking at Anakin

_Denwa mo dekinai midnight (I can't call you, either – midnight)_

Pan out to see Tahiri there with him

_Datte junjou doushiyou (But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?)_

Cut to Dathomir projecting her Hapan Wall of Protection, then Tatooine comes in with her gaffi stick firing off a Tattooine Groundquake

_HA-TO wa mangekyou (My heart is a kaleidoscope.)._

The Groundquake envelopes the screen, revealing Corellia firing off her Corellia Hyperspace Vortex right at the screen

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (With the light of the moon to guide us,)_

Fog rolls in, revealing Mercury

_Nandomo meguriau (We'll be brought together by fate many times over.)_

Deep submerge and World Shaking crash through the fog, revealing Uranus and Neptune

_Seiza no matataki kazoe (Counting the twinklings of the constellations)_

Saturn slices through with her Glaive, followed by Pluto twirling her time staff around like a Bo staff

_Uranau koi no yukue (is how I foretell love's whereabouts.)_

All Senshi land in front of the Jedi Temple again

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no (Born on the same earth)  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance) _


	9. Arc Two, Chapter One

**Chapter One: Old Enemies **

Along the border between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant lay Tangrene, a fortress planet controlled by neither. A small fleet orbited the rocky planet, all Imperial vessels-though no one aboard would claim allegiance with the Remnant. According to the crews of those ships, _they_ were the true Imperials, not the traitors on Bastion.

One day a small ship approached the planet, a cargo ship called the_Gravedigger_. Normally such a vessel would be blasted into oblivion by turbolaser blasts-but not today. Today the box with engines was allowed to land in the I.S.S. _Behemoth's_ shuttle bay.

A greasy fellow disembarked named Shivre Loif. He was carrying a small sheet of metal bent in half and held together by a lock. White-armored stormtroopers escorted him to a door and motioned him to go in. Shivre wiped his hands on his pants, but the door slid open before he could touch the control panel.

He stepped into a darkened room, lit only by candles at the far end. "Lady, I got your map," Shivre said, tossing the bent metal into the room. It landed with a thud in front of a woman sitting in a chair in the center of the room.

She leaned over and picked up the metal. She examined the lock, and one could hear the whirring of gears and motors as she flexed her cybernetic fingers. She looked up at the smuggler. "Where is the key?"

That caught Shivre by surprise. "Huh? You're a Jedi or something. Open it with your mind. I don't have time to-" He stopped talking as his train of thought-and oxygen supply- was suddenly cut off.

She ran a gloved hand over the lock, a simple clasp with a small bowl-shaped indentation in it. "This lock was forged with Sith alchemy. I can't simply 'open it with my head' as you suggest." By then, however, Shivre was beyond listening or caring. He was dead, and was being dragged from the hallway. The woman, a bitter Sith named Lumiya, examined ancient glyphs carved into the metal. She picked out words, eventually forming them into basic.

_The key to power resides in the Kaiburr crystal. Find it, and you will resurrect an empire._

* * *

Jaina Solo couldn't help but be ecstatic. Four days ago, she and her friends had nearly died when the ship she was piloting plowed into a hyperspace instability. She and her friends, young Jedi trainees, had crashed on a planet called 'Earth'.

Landing there for repairs, they met nine remarkable young women, and each endowed with a special power and the ability to transform into soldiers of the Force known as the Sailor Senshi. Eventually the Senshi and Jedi had teamed up to fight an old enemy of both, and in the process Jaina and two of her friends, Tenel Ka and Tahiri, had gained Senshi powers along with their already incredible Jedi powers.

Now they were back in their own reality, and ready to return to Yavin IV. Jaina was piloting with the help of Lowbacca, her Wookiee friend and fellow trainee. She set the controls for Yavin IV. "You know, Lowie. I have a good feeling about this." She turned to the lanky walking carpet sitting next to her and smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on Uncle Luke's face when we transform into Senshi."

Lowie bared his fangs in a smile and pointed out the window. On his belt sat a little translator droid named M-TD. "Mistress Solo, I suggest you look out the window before you…oh dear."

Jaina slowly turned to the cockpit window, smile fading as she saw several ships outside. The first one was a battered X-wing fighter with several dozen kill marks along its sleek fuselage. The second was an even more battered YT-1300 Corellian freighter.

The final ship resembled a flying castle, straight out of an old fairy tale. Jaina could identify each ship on sight as Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's X-wing, her father's personal freighter the _Millennium Falcon_, and the _Star Home_; a transport vessel reserved exclusively for the Queen Mother of the Hapes Cluster. She checked the comm system and found an automated beacon directing her to land in the_Star Home's _lower hangar bays. Lowie pointed to the flying castle and askedDo we go in?

Jaina shook her head. "I'd rather face a Sith Lord than my father!"

* * *

_Five minutes later_

The _Rock Dragon _landed perfectly in the _Star Home's _hangar bay, followed by Luke Skywalker's X-wing and the _Millennium Falcon_. Jaina and Lowie were the first to depart, followed by Jacen, Jaina's twin brother, and Anakin, their kid brother. Following them were several of their friends.

The_ Falcon's _boarding ramp opened up, and the ramp had not even hit the deck plating when a blur of white enveloped Jaina, Anakin and Jacen. "Where were you? I couldn't feel you. I couldn't see you." It was their mother, New Republic president Leia Organa-Solo. She was quickly followed by her husband Han and Lowie's uncle Chewbacca.

Chewie enveloped Jaina in a Wookiee hug. "Chewie…can't breath…need-" She stopped talking and inhaled deeply as Chewie sheepishly put her down.

Jacen looked over his mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" he saw her eyes were red from crying.

Leia shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "I couldn't sense you-any of you. We thought you were dead." She gestured to a figure approaching from the X-wing. Jacen glanced over and could sense the tremendous power emanating from him. It was his Uncle Luke, head of the Jedi Order.

Luke walked up to Jacen and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't sense you," he said, about to break into tears.

Jacen nodded, unsure on what to say. "I understand now. We weren't in this galaxy. We weren't even in this reality. Frankly none of know where we were."

Elsewhere other reunions were taking place. Tenel Ka was wandering around the hangar bay. She knew the way around well, mostly because her mother was Queen Mother of the Hapes Cluster and owned the ship. She turned from the Solo-Skywalker reunion and bumped into a slightly taller woman-her mother Teneniel Djo, who wrapped her only daughter in a fierce bearhug. "My daughter! You're alive!"

Tenel Ka returned the hug with her good arm. "Yes. I am"

Teneniel took a step back and looked her daughter over. "You seem…different. What happened?"

The warrior princess let go of Teneniel and led her to the rest of the group. She took hold of Jaina and a small blond teenager named Tahiri and led them to the opposite side of the hangar. Jaina knew what Tenel Ka wanted. "We gotta show them, right?"

Tenel Ka nodded. "Fact." She turned to Luke and swallowed before speaking. "Master Skywalker, could you please scan Jaina, Tahiri and I?"

The Jedi Master nodded and sent a small tendril of the Force out to each girl. His eyes shot up in surprise as he sensed the power within each girl. "Impressive. May I ask you how you each doubled in power over only four days?"

The trio of teenagers looked at each other and nodded. No turning back. Each one raised their right arm. A small ornate rod appeared in their hands as each one shouted out their transformation phrase.

"Corellia Power Makeup!"

"Dathomir Power Makeup!"

"Tatooine Power Makeup!"

Jaina was bathed in a gray energy field as she was twirled about. Her clothes melted and took on new shapes, forming into a gray skirt, matching ankle-high boots and a Sailor Fuku with a black bow on front. Elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

A red mist , meanwhile, enveloped Tenel Ka, forming into her Senshi uniform a skirt as red as her hair with matching high heels and bow.

Finally Tahiri was enveloped in a virtual sandstorm that melted into her uniform-a yellow skirt, knee-high boots and elbow length gloves.

Han stared with his mouth wide open as he tried-and failed-to comprehend what just happened. He walked toward his daughter, not quite believing what he saw. Before he could articulate anything, Jaina stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. "Dad, it's me. I'm still Jaina Solo, your daughter. While on this planet called Earth we met up with some people called the Sailor Senshi, and their guardian showed us how to tap new powers."

Han licked his lips and inhaled. "Okay, but these aren't Dark Side powers, right?"

Tahiri shook her head. "No they're not. Actually, Mister Solo, the Senshi fight for love and justice. We're the good guys, right Tenel Ka?"

Tenel Ka looked over at Tahiri and nodded. "That is a fact." She raised her left arm and held it out. "Senshi powers truly are… amazing."

Teneniel Djo let out a gasp as she saw her daughter with a fully formed arm. "What magic is this?" she asked.

Luke's head suddenly shot up in alarm. He unclipped a 30-centimeter gunmetal rod from his belt and pressed a button on it, releasing a green energy blade from it. The Jedi Master walked over to an empty area near the _Rock Dragon. _"I sense something," he muttered. "It's incredibly powerful."

He was joined by Han and Chewie, blaster and bowcaster ready. "What is it, kid?"

The Jedi Master shook his head. "Actually it feels similar to the girls' new 'Senshi' powers, but incredibly stronger, and more focused." Suddenly, a blindingly white energy sphere appeared out of nowhere! Luke shielded his eyes before he went blind. When he could see again, five young ladies, each in an outfit similar to the girl's uniform, were standing in a circle holding hands!

After a second, they let go and looked around. In the center of the group was a small black feline with a crescent-shaped mark on its head. While the girls hung back, the tabby walked up to the stunned Luke sat down and started speaking. "Excuse me, but could you direct us to nine teenagers with-oh! There you are!" She turned to face Jaina, Tenel Ka and Tahiri, who were walking up to the cat.

Tahiri looked down, a large smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Luna! What are you doing here? Wait a minute, how'd you even get here? What was that?"

One of the Senshi stepped forward. She was about Tahiri's height, with a blue skirt, matching knee-high boots and a mop of sky-blue hair. "There's a technique called 'sailor teleport.' It takes five Senshi to do it, but we can transport ourselves virtually anywhere. I did a quantum scan of you before you left, and it allowed us to track you through the dimensions." She turned to Luke, Chewie and Han and bowed. "I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Mizuno Ami. I'm the Senshi of water, Sailor Mercury."


	10. Arc Two, Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: School days **  
Luke reached out with the Force, lightly probing Ami. What he found surprised him; she had one of the purest souls he had ever encountered. He extinguished his lightsaber and held out his hand. "Mizuno, my name is Luke Skywalker." He quickly nudged Han and Chewie. "Put your weapons down, guys. She won't hurt you."

The two glanced at Luke, glanced at Ami, and then holstered their weapons. Chewie sniffed the air, slightly baring his fangs in the process.

Jaina picked up on that and elbowed him in the ribs. She bowed slightly to Ami, remembering some of the customs of Japan. "It's good to see you. But why are you here?"

Two of Ami's companions stepped forward, both about a head taller than Ami. One had short, almost crewcut length blond hair. Her companion had shoulder length aqua-colored hair. The blond extended her hand to Luke, who accepted it. "It's simple. We want to be Jedi. So when do we get those nifty laser swords?"

* * *

A few hours later found the _Star Home_ orbiting the Yavin IV, jungle moon and home of the Jedi Academy. There; decisions about the future would be made.

Han and Leia stood in the Great Temple's Main Foyer and chatted with Meiou Setsuna. The roguish man eyed her and spoke. "So, how do we know you're not some leftover Sith faction?"

Setsuna's forehead scrunched in confusion. "Who or what are the 'Sith'?" she asked.

Leia cleared her throat, allowing her to drudge up some old memories. "The Sith are a group of Dark Side users. They nearly destroyed the old Jedi Order."

Setsuna nodded in understanding. "No. We are not 'Sith'."

Han could read people like a book. He knew when they were lying, and when they told the truth. And he knew that Setsuna was telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you." He looked Setsuna square in her red eyes and said, "Just look out for my daughter, okay?"

The guardian of time nodded with an air of solemnity. "I swear it, Han."

Leia reached out with the Force and lightly probed Setsuna. She sensed earnestness, a deep sense of duty…and an ancient soul. She stepped back and bowed slightly. "I know Jaina, Tenel Ka and Tahiri will be in good hands."

Teneniel Djo and her daughter stood in the Academy's hangar bay next to a Hapan shuttle. The Queen Mother of Hapes put a hand on Tenel Ka's left shoulder and said, "You have been blessed, my daughter. It is exceedingly rare to gain a new arm without it being mechanical."

Tenel Ka nodded. "That is a fact, Mother." She glanced down at the stump and sighed. _If only it would be that way normally._

She looked up at her Teneniel wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. "May the Force be with you," she said.

Tenel Ka mumbled, "And with you."

And with that, the Queen Mother let go and boarded the shuttle. Tenel Ka watched as her mother left the Jedi Academy. A fierce determination swelled in Tenel Ka. _I will gain mastery of my new powers. I swear it._

* * *

_Several hours later, Grand Audience Chamber_

Luke faced a small dilemma. What was he supposed to do with five Force sensitive women, all wanting to be trained as a Jedi? The quintet was lined up in the Grand Audience Chamber, and Luke approached them. "I'm going to reach into your mind and touch an area known for primitive thoughts, the 'reptile' portion of your mind. The response will determine your potential to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. It will not, however, be a reflection of your powers as a Senshi. Therefore I ask you to revert back to your normal identities."

They all looked at each other and half-closed their eyes. A swirl of blue, aquamarine, yellow, green and purple enveloped the girls as they changed back into 'ordinary' women.

Luke walked up to the first one, Ami. She blushed deeply as he came up. "Don't worry," he said. "You won't feel a thing." He reached out with the Force, probing the primitive areas of the brain. Without warning, he stumbled back a few meters.

Ami's eyes bugged out as she rushed to grab him. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she said, simultaneously bowing her head.

Luke chuckled as he allowed her to help him get balanced. "It's all right. That's natural. All those with the Force reflexively shove back telekinetically when probed there." He brushed off his black clothes. "The Force is strong with you."

He walked up to the next one, an almost Amazonian woman with short blond hair, named Ten'ou Haruka. She looked him in the eyes. "I hope you don't mind ending up in the bleachers."

At that statement, the Jedi Master shook his head. "Arrogance, pride, a Jedi needs not these things." Haruka's face blushed in shame as Luke probed. She felt even worse when he barely took two steps back. "As a Senshi you are powerful. As a Jedi…" He let the words hang as he went to the next Senshi.

Kaiou Michiru was next. She sighed as Luke probed her mind. "I apologize for my companion. She's a little hotheaded sometimes."

Luke nodded. "If she wants to be a Jedi, she must learn to overcome her temper." He probed the elegant lady with the Force, and was forced back by her autonomic defenses. It wasn't as much as Ami's, but more than Haruka's by a full seventy-five centimeters.

Haruka glanced at Michiru. _We'll talk later_ was written all over her face.

Tomoe Hotaru barely came up to Luke's waist. She was looking straight down, and Luke could very well see a look of embarrassment plastered on her young face. He touched her chin and directed her face up so he could look her in the eye. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

Hotaru looked as if she was bout to burst into tears, but she swallowed and nodded.

The Jedi Master nodded. "That's all right. The path of a Jedi isn't easy, but it can be rewarding beyond almost anything." He reached out, touching the primitive area of her mind, the part most people think-or hope- isn't there anymore. He was abruptly rewarded with a Force shove that took him straight off the stage! Hotaru and the rest gasped in horror as Luke plummeted. They rushed over to the edge-and saw him floating in mid air, supported only by his will and mastery of the Force.

Luke concentrated, willing himself back up. Although it wasn't a long fall, it still intensely rattled him. No Jedi had _ever_ exhibited such raw Force potential, at least not under Luke's relatively short tenure. He floated up and stepped back onto the stage while the candidates looked at him with equal parts awe and fear.

The Jedi Master nodded at them in reassurance and approached the last candidate, Meiou Setsuna. She was actually taller than he was, with black hair down to her slim waist, although it did have a greenish tinge to it. She looked at him with scarlet eyes. Luke' eyebrows shot up. "You've seen much," he said.

She nodded. "And you will see even more."

Luke probed with the Force, readying himself for a shove. He got it-and then some, being propelled all the way to the end of the Audience Chamber! He quickly oriented himself so he hit feet-first. As he dropped, he slowed his descent so the impact wasn't bone breaking. He looked up and saw the candidates hurrying over to him.

Ami grabbed his arm and tried to haul him up to standing position. Worry tinged her voice as she spoke. "Are you all right Mister Skywalker?"

Luke nodded while Setsuna brushed off his sleeve and simultaneously bowed. "I am sorry! Please forgive me."

Luke shook his head, sending his short blond hair flying. "That was…amazing. Also, please call me 'Master' Skywalker. It's my official title as a Jedi Master and instructor."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in, but when they did…"We're gonna be trained as Jedi?" Hotaru half-shouted.

Luke nodded, a half-smile on his face. "If you are ready to take on the responsibility, then yes, I will train you." The Audience Chamber was filled with whoops of delight as the Sailor Senshi embarked on their quest to fulfill their potential, to become Jedi Knights.

* * *

The Star Destroyer _Fury_ rocketed through hyperspace. A kilometer-long arrowhead of destruction, its sole purpose was to kill. At the helm sat Leonia Tavira. Although thirty-nine, she could've passed for twenty-one easily, with short, bobbed hair and a body that hadn't quite grown out of adolescence. She wore a slightly oversized Admiral's uniform, giving her the appearance of a child playing dress-up. However she looked, she and the ship were still under the command of Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith. So what she said was law.

Leonia was known for an ability to dig information out, no matter how long it had been buried. When Lumiya directed her to find the Kaiburr Crystal, she immediately knew where to go-Luke Skywalker's journals. Hacking into Coruscant Security would've been costly, so she parlayed other 'talents' of hers and got access to the files. The first entries were fairly fruitless, until he mentioned a visit to a planet in the Outer Rim-and an encounter with Darth Vader. _Paydirt,_ she thought. Her suspicions were confirmed when it mentioned an 'item of unknown significance'. That sealed it for her.

A comm officer in the crew pit at her feet interrupted her musings. "Admiral? There's a signal coming in on red channel from Tangrene."

Leonia nodded as she walked to the back. She entered a turbolift and was sped off to her quarters. She stepped off and made a beeline for her room. Red channel meant only one thing-Lumiya was calling.

Leonia entered her room and stopped on a metal plate in the center of the room. A ring of blue light surrounded her, scanning her image and transmitting it to Tangrene. In front of her, a ghostly image appeared. It was Lumiya. "Report," she said.

The young Admiral half-smiled. "We're on our way to Nal Hutta to pick up supplies. After that we're off to Yavin IV."

Lumiya nodded. "What will be your E.T.A.?"

"Two weeks."

Back on the _Behemoth_, Lumiya groaned at the news. Two weeks was a long time for a person with limited patience. But without those supplies, her ships wouldn't run. "Very well. But remember this; if you don't get the Kaiburr Crystal, don't bother coming back!"

A look of fear crossed Leonia's young face as Lumiya disconnected the comm signal. The Dark Lady of the Sith turned to two women standing in the room's shadows. "Phase one will soon be complete," she said to them.

The first woman was clad in an Admiral's uniform and had light red hair. Her face would've been described as pretty if it didn't carry such a tired expression. The second woman was slightly shorter, with a lithe body topped by short dirty blond hair and barely covered by a short dress and vest. The first woman, Admiral Daala, spoke up. "I hope you know what you're doing, Lumiya. I didn't betray the Remnant for nothing."

The second woman rolled her eyes. "She knows what she's doing, Daala. She isn't the current Sith Lord for nothing."

Lumiya regarded the woman. She was Lumiya's apprentice in the ways of the Sith, a former Jedi named Callista. Callista bit her lip as she worked up the courage to question Lumiya. "Mistress," she started. "Are you sure about your vision? Do we need another?"

Lumiya smiled, then brought her cybernetic hand up and squeezed. Callista's cheeks began turning crimson as her air supply was cut off. "The vision is correct, my young apprentice. I saw five figures standing triumphant on Korriban. We number four now." She let the Force Choke end, letting Callista drop to the floor. She began sucking in large gulps of oxygen as Lumiya turned away from the two. The group needed one more member, and then victory would be hers.

* * *

_Yavin IV_

Hotaru couldn't remember a time when she was so…giddy. After she was accepted by Master Skywalker to be a student at his Academy, the first few days were spent in orientation and meeting her instructors. Then she and her friends, Ami, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, were placed in appropriate classes.

Right now, she was meditating in a grassy field within sight of the Great Temple. She could sense the pebbles in front of her, and how they were a part of her. She reached out with the Force, and lifted them up. She began spinning them, figuring out what to do with them, when she sensed two friends behind her. She turned her head and looked up at Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila.

The two sat down with Tahiri began speaking almost immediately. "So how's the training, Hotaru? I heard Master Skywalker put you in an advanced class. How is it? I'm stuck in beginner classes with Anakin, and it stinks to high bantha."

Before the small motormouth could restart, Anakin interrupted her. "Perhaps we should let Hotaru get a word in." He motioned for Hotaru to speak, but she seemed distracted. And for some reason she was blushing. Anakin picked up on that. "Is it the climate too warm for you?" He chuckled dryly . "I guess a jungle moon is a bit warmer than downtown Jubaan."

Hotaru was hot, but not from the climate. She couldn't stop herself from staring into Anakin's ice blue eyes. She swallowed and blinked rapidly in order to clear her head. "I'm fine, Anakin. And actually, Tahiri, Master Skywalker's having us all take basic courses in Jedi behavior and techniques. He doesn't want us falling to the Dark Side."

Tahiri nodded. "That makes most of us. I mean Force knows what would happen if you let loose with a 'Death Ribbon Revolution'!" Tahiri chuckled and wiped her eyes while an expression of mortification crossed Anakin's normally impassive face.

Hotaru, meanwhile, fought back tears as she relived some of her worst moments.

Tahiri looked at her fellow Senshi, and knew she had hurt her. The normally chatty blond was at a loss for words as she stammered an apology. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Hotaru sighed. "It's all right. I hardly ever think about it anymore, except in my nightmares." She got up and turned away. "I'm sorry but I have to go now." She began running off toward the Great Temple, tears streaming down her face.

Anakin turned to Tahiri, face hot with anger and embarrassment. "Do you ever stop to think before you open your mouth?" His young face twisted in a scowl as he ran after the young Senshi, leaving a thoroughly ashamed and embarrassed young girl behind.

Hotaru ran up the Temple's steps two at a time, rushing past departing students and making a dash for her room on the second floor. Upon entering, she slammed the door shut and collapsed in a heap, tears streaming down her face as she relived one of the worst moments of her young life; when she was possessed by aliens from Tau Ceti and forced against her will to betray her friends.

So wrapped up in her memories was she, the rapping on her door barely registered. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes dry and got up. "Go away," she sniffled.

The voice on the other side convinced her to open the door. "Hotaru? It's Anakin."

The young man entered Hotaru's room and looked around. He marveled at the over two dozen lamps scattered about the room. "These look nice," he stated, bending down to examine a Mon Calamari lamp made out of shells.

"Thank you," Hotaru said, not quite knowing why Anakin was here-and not really caring, either.

He straightened up and turned towards her. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of Tahiri. Her comments were out of line."

Hotaru put her hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It's all right. She already apologized. Besides, it's not like she knew."

The young man shrugged. "I've had my brushes with the Dark Side. The spirit that aided Jaedite was once a Sith Lord here named Palpatine. When I was two years old, he tried to possess my body and claim it as his own." He shuddered involuntarily at the memories.

Hotaru nodded. "I can sympathize. When I was younger an alien being named Mistress Nine possessed my body, forcing me to hurt the people who befriended me." She looked down, but Anakin reached out and grabbed her chin, tilting her face up.

"You weren't in control. I can sense that much." His gaze bore into her. "Did you fight it?" he asked.

Hotaru thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I fought."

Anakin nodded. "Did you win?"

Hotaru looked at him, slightly askance. "I…suppose so."

Anakin, who was now smiling, interrupted her. "You faced the Dark Side and won. I'd say that's a pretty good accomplishment." He motioned to the door. "You wanna grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria?"

A smile blossomed on Hotaru's face as she spoke. "I'd love to." She opened the door and led him out to the cafeteria.


	11. Arc Two, Chapter Three

Aleric-Yup. I like to have a crossover romance or two... or three. And Haruka might be a powerful Senshi, as a Jedi... she leaves a lot to be desired.

**Chapter Three: Harsh Lessons **  
Anakin and Hotaru entered the cafeteria and immediately spotted Jacen, Jaina and their friend Zekk sitting at a table. Jacen looked up and motioned the pair over to the table.

Jaina spoke while Anakin pulled out a chair for Hotaru. "So how are things, Hotaru?"

The smallish girl shrugged. "I was feeling depressed, but Anakin helped me out a bit."

Jacen nearly choked on his blue milk in surprise. "Anakin…helped you out of depression?"

The youngest Solo looked around in confusion. "I don't get it. What's the problem?"

Zekk chuckled at the young man's naiveté. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Jaina began chuckling, but it turned to coughs soon enough. Zekk gave Jaina a sympathetic look. "Is Senshi training really that difficult?"

The young woman gave her boyfriend a hard glare. "I'm trying to learn how to control energy bursts capable of penetrating solid durasteel, not to mention the fact that Luna is a surprisingly-harsh taskmistress."

Zekk laughed at that. "Come on! She's a small black cat. How difficult can she be?" The former 'Darkest Knight's' chuckles faded, and he withered under Jaina and Hotaru's glare. Zekk turned to the two male Solos for help, but all he got were snickers from Anakin and a shrug from Jacen.

Zekk turned to Jaina. "Heh, heh. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to imply anything about-"

He was cut off by a gesture from Jaina. "No need to apologize, Zekk. I understand you're a man, and sometimes you don't think before speaking."

Just then Tenel Ka sat down. Or rather, Sailor Dathomir sat down. She nodded to her friends, who could only stare. The normally one-armed Jedi looked around. "Is something the matter?"

Hotaru finally spoke. "Tenel Ka, why are you still in Senshi mode?"

Jaina looked at her friend askance. "Yeah. Luna told us to become Sailor Senshi only when training or fighting evil."

Hotaru nodded. "She's right. Our power doesn't last indefinitely, and must be recharged when not in use."

Tenel Ka looked down, hiding her gray eyes in shadow. "Ah, aha. I remember that." She got up and held out her right hand. A red mist enveloped her, dissolving her Sailor Fuku and leaving her in lizard skin armor. Her left arm below the elbow also dissolved, flowing into her right hand and coalescing into an ornate rod.

Jaina looked at her friend; this was the third time that Tenel Ka was in Senshi outside of training. "Is everything all right Tenel Ka?" she asked, concern evident on her voice.

The warrior princess looked up from her meal. "Yes. I am fine."

Jacen looked at his sister Jaina and, hopefully, his girlfriend Tenel Ka. "What's up with you two? There's more tension here than at a Sith convention."

Jaina gave her brother a glance. _We'll talk later_ was written all over her face.

Anakin, silent through the exchange, decided to throw his two credits in. "Perhaps you two simply need to let out some aggression before it builds up. Perhaps-"

He was interrupted by a small shriek from Hotaru. "I'm late! Lightsaber practice started ten minutes ago!" She quickly got up and grabbed onto Anakin's arm, hauling him out of his chair. "We've gotta go. It was nice talking with you." The two teenagers made a beeline for the door.

It was several minutes before Zekk could roll his eyes at the two. "Tahiri is gonna be _sssooo_ jealous if she sees those two." He had a sudden thought. "Wait, why did she haul Anakin with her?"

* * *

Over the next week and a half, Luna instructed Jaina, Tahiri and Tenel Ka in the use of their Senshi powers. Alternatively, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna studied the ways of the Jedi Knight. One morning found the three Senshi trainees far from the Great Temple, in a burnt-out clearing. Sailor Dathomir and Corellia; A.K.A. Tenel Ka and Jaina were firing their attacks at Sailor Tatooine A.K.A Tahiri, who was doing her best to dodge them. And all the while Luna was shouting out instruction from a tree stump.

"Make sure to keep your arms up! The uniform's a lot tougher than it appears to be. Corellia, for god's sake aim for her! Don't be afraid to singe her a little."

Tatooine grimaced at the thought of being burned alive by her friends, so she continually rolled and backflipped out of the way. After about a half-hour Luna shouted, "All right! Now let's switch to energy control. I want you to start trying to focus your blasts into tighter beams."

The three girls lined up in front of a slate-gray wall. Sailor Dathomir stepped forward and extended both arms. Blue flames danced around her fingertips as she summoned her attack, Dathomir Heat Wave. Normally it surrounded her arms in a wreath of flame, but Dathomir found that if she concentrated hard enough, she could direct it to any part of her body. A long tongue of flame leapt out and struck the wall, searing it but doing little damage.

The normally stoic Jedi scowled. "I cannot believe I did so little damage!"

Luna shook her head. "All you're doing here is training, Tenel Ka. For Sailor Senshi, the battlefield is usually where new powers are gained. As you all know warfare can be tremendously stressful. It pushes you beyond your limits and can often be your darkest hour."

The small feline paused as she searched for the right words. "There's an old saying back on Earth. 'It's always darkest before dawn'. Just when you think there's no hope left, just when you think you're all alone, that's when the Senshi are separated from the schoolgirls."

The three Senshi-in-training glanced at each other, then at Luna, then at each other again. Finally, Tatooine walked over and crouched down in front of the confused cat. "Luna, you're a good friend and a great coach. But _please_, no more cliches. Okay?"

Corellia's face held a serious countenance before blossoming into a smile. "I guess that means training's done for today."

Dathomir looked over at her best friend and nodded. "That is a fact."

Corellia held up her hand and concentrated. Her Senshi uniform lost cohesion and streamed up into her hand, coalescing into a 10-centimeter rod. Sailor Tatooine did the same, transforming from a warrior of love and justice into a fifteen-year-old girl. Both looked at Tenel Ka, who was still Sailor Dathomir. Jaina looked over her friend. "Tenel Ka. I don't mean to pry, but why are you still a Senshi? Training's over."

Dathomir flicked a lock of red hair out of her eyes. "I…am simply wondering how long I can remain a Sailor Senshi before I lose power. It is something we should know before heading into battle."

Luna gave her a hard stare. "You have 72 hours before you de-transform at your current level. Once you hit Star Power, it's 120. Crystal Power, and your power levels become nearly infinite." The black cat looked up and looked the warrior princess in her gray eyes. "Senshi powers are not to be played around with. You of all people should know that, being a Jedi."

Sailor Dathomir looked around almost nervously before letting out a sigh. "Very well. I shall revert." She held out her hand and concentrated. After a moment she was once more clad in lizard-skin armor.

Jaina walked past her, glancing at her friend and wondering just what her problem was. "Let's go," she said, walking in the direction of the Great Temple. Tenel Ka followed behind, almost reluctantly.

Tahiri scooped up Luna and followed the two. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Luna," she said in a shaky voice. "Tenel Ka usually doesn't display so much emotion."

Luna digested that bit of information before speaking.. "Those two are heading for a confrontation. I can feel it." She looked up at her young charge. "The only thing we can do is stay out of the way when they decide to settle it."

* * *

Haruka looked out the window. She was bored, terminally bored. She wasn't running. She wasn't dueling with a lightsaber. She was in a classroom with beings half her age learning the basics of the Force. It was completely _humiliating_! The instructor-Kam something-was droning on about the three basic Force powers; sense, alter and control. Haruka's eyes began to glaze over, almost falling into a meditative trance, when…

A chime sounded, startling Haruka into consciousness and nearly pitching her out of her chair! The instructor glanced at a datapad before calling out his final instructions. "Remember to practice meditative healing. And don't overexert yourselves while doing it."

Haruka shuffled out of the classroom. The tall blond looked around and soon spotted her best friend, Kaiou Michiru. The petite woman with aquamarine hair walked up to her companion and walked beside Haruka. "How was class?" she said.

Haruka blew a strand of hair out of her eyes in frustration. "It isn't fair! Setsuna and Hotaru are already training with stun sticks and researching lightsaber construction techniques. And you and Ami are doing levitation!" She kicked at the floor, stirring up dust.

Michiru pursed her lips. "I know it seems unfair, but you did make that comment to Master Skywalker when we were tested. You do have a lot of pride." She quickened her pace so she could spin around and face Haruka while walking. "There are storm clouds coming. The wind has paused, and is gathering strength. Pride now would be incredibly dangerous."

Haruka gasped. "Have you had a vision?"

Michiru nodded all trace of fun gone from her blue eyes. "I was meditating when I received a vision. One of us fell to the Dark Side, bringing ruin to us all. I transformed into Sailor Neptune and tried to use my mirror to find the evil."

Haruka's eyes narrowed as she glared at her best friend. "Are you saying _I'll_ bring ruin?" She looked down. "Michiru...I-" Her voice broke as unwelcome tears threatened to burst.

She felt Michiru pat her on the shoulder. "I know you would never willingly hurt any of us. You're too noble for that. Besides, your hair isn't long enough."

Haruka blinked twice at that. "What?"

Michiru led her down the corridor, talking all the while. "In my vision, the one who fell had long hair and a lightsaber."

Haruka nodded at that. "It's not me, then. I won't have a lightsaber for a while." She thought for a minute; Hotaru's hair didn't reach her shoulders, so she was out. That left only one other person. "Do you think it could be Setsuna?"

Michiru stopped in front of a door. "Ask her yourself." She said before opening it. Haruka peeked inside and instantly groaned. "Hello, Setsuna." She said.

Inside stood Mizuno Ami, Meiou Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru- and Luke Skywalker. Haruka instantly bowed before the Jedi. "Master Skywalker!" She looked up and spread her arms. "I'm ready to fight the evil! Whoever it is, I'll stand side by side with you."

Luke nodded towards the tomboy. "I thank you for that, but I hope you can keep your aggression in check in the coming weeks." He motioned to Michiru. "Michiru and I had nearly identical visions. In them, a woman with long hair was brandishing a lightsaber at us. The blade wasn't red, but the surrounding area was too bright to get a color."

His piercing gaze landed on Setsuna. "Can you tell us anything?"

The guardian of time shook her head. "You yourself told me. 'Always in motion is the future'. I'm sorry, but it's as clouded to me as it is to you."

Ami cleared her throat and spoke up. "There must be something we can do! One of our friends is in danger, and we must do something about it." She looked at the older women and man, feeling all their eyes on her. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

To her surprise, Luke smiled at her. "That is exactly the type of attitude you should have, Ami." He turned to Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. "Whoever is in danger of falling to the Dark Side, we must remember that she's still our friend. We must do everything in our power to help her."

Hotaru, silent throughout the meeting, raised her hand and cleared her throat. "Ahem, but why are we operating under the assumption that it's a her?"

Luke paused for a second as he sorted out his thoughts. "Well, we both saw long hair. And I-" his gaze fell upon Haruka's blond crewcut, Ami's tight head of blue hair that didn't even go past her ears, and Hotaru's locks were about the same.

Setsuna thought for a second. "Zekk went to the Dark Side, and his hair's long enough to be in a ponytail. A former student of yours named Kyp Durron also has long hair."

Luke nodded, his expression one of slight embarrassment. "Well, that is true. However the person I saw in my vision had a definitely female form." He looked at Michiru. "Would you agree with that, Michiru?"

She nodded coyly. "That is true, Master Skywalker. It was definitely a woman." She looked around. "We should find out who, and soon."

That got nods of agreement from everyone. Ami pulled out her mini-computer from her pocket. "Master Skywalker, is there as way I can modify my visor to detect Dark Side energy?"

Luke hesitated. "I believe so, but isn't it impossible for you to use it unless you're in your Senshi Uniform?"

Ami shrugged. "I'll just say I'm helping train Jaina, Tenel Ka and Tahiri."

Luke nodded. "All right," he motioned to everybody. "I want you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Ami, talk to Tionne about modifying your visor."

The blue-haired genius nodded enthusiastically and quickly left. Michiru and Haruka headed for the door. "We'll have to go do some planning of our own," she said, leading the blond out of the room.

Luke watched the pair leave. "They make a good team."

Before he could pass instructions to Setsuna and Hotaru, Luke's danger sense flared into overdrive. He ran to the window and looked up into the sky, reaching out with the Force. "There's something out there," he said. Setsuna and Hotaru exchanged looks of confusion. "Reach out with the Force, like you were taught."

Both ladies half-closed their eyes and expanded their senses beyond Yavin IV. Hotaru's eyes flew open in surprise. "Something's coming our way!"

Suddenly, Luke's communicator on his belt chirped. He pressed a button on his belt and spoke. "This is Skywalker. What is it?"

The voice coming over the comm was scratchy. "This is the _Bright Hope _in orbit! An Imperial Star Destroyer's just come out of hyperspace right on top of us! It's firing turbolasers at us and-" All three present winced as they felt the death throes of the people onboard the ship.

Luke activated the Academy-wide intercom and half-shouted, "This is Master Skywalker. There's an Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit, and the only cruiser we have for protection's been destroyed. Assemble in the Audience Chamber. We've got a battle on our hands."


	12. Arc Two, Chapter Four

Aleric-It's one thing to suspect, another to confront. And the timeframe of Luke and Michiru's visions are a little hazy

**Chapter Four: Tapping into Hate  
**Leonia let a small gasp of pleasure escape as the New Republic Cruiser exploded. She looked down into the crew pit. "Is the strike team ready?"

A tech quickly contacted the shuttle bay. "They're ready to go, ma'am," he said.

The youngish looking woman smiled. "Tell them to wait for me. I'll enjoy ransacking Skywalker's playground." With that she turned and headed for the aft turbolifts. Within minutes the lift doors opened and Leonia found herself in the launch bay. Just ahead of her, a shuttle was being loaded with armor-clad stormtroopers, the white-clad death dealers of the old Empire.

Leonia quickly ran up to them. "Let's get this transport loaded up!" she shouted, trying to take charge.

One of the stormtroopers turned to her. "We're all set, ma'am. We were waiting for you," he patiently explained.

The petulant Moff looked up at the stormtrooper. "Listen, you tin-plated excuse for a soldier. I was planning raids on New Republic bases with _far_ more protection than one already destroyed cruiser." She quickly walked up the boarding ramp and took a seat.

The stormtrooper she was talking to then approached her. "Ma'am? That's my seat. Your seat is in the cockpit."

* * *

Jaina, Tahiri and Tenel Ka rushed into the Great Temple's Audience Chamber just as Luke began his address to the Jedi. "We don't have much time," he began. "Our communications is being jammed, but I was able to send a message to my sister on Coruscant through the Force."

A hand shot up from the middle of the pack. "Master Skywalker, what good would it do to send a message to your sister?" It was Michiru, her face inquisitive.

Luke acknowledged her with a glance. "My sister is Leia Organa-Solo, president of the New Republic." That brought a wave of snickers from the assembled Jedi, but they were quickly silenced by a hard stare from Luke. "We have no time for frivolities such as that." He quickly established eye contact with everybody. "Escape out into the forest. Lead them there where you have the advantage, but don't take risks."

The Jedi Master sighed, letting the decades of conflict show on his face for a moment-but only for a moment. "The Force will be with you, always."

Haruka and Michiru got up and quickly located their fellow Senshi.

Hotaru glanced around at the crowd. "Should we transform here? It might scare the other trainees."

Haruka shrugged. "I don't see the problem." She held out her right hand and summoned her transformation stick. She held it up in the air and shouted, "Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!" A bright energy field surrounded the tall blond as soon as the words left her mouth. It melted the jumpsuit she wore and reformed it into her Sailor Senshi uniform. The tall blond looked around and noticed some of her fellow trainees were staring at her. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled rakishly . "It's a different look, I'll agree, but I'm still Ten'ou Haruka."

Suddenly the Temple violently shook, sending loose chunks of rock and plaster raining down. Luke shouted, "Evacuate now!"

Outside, three Imperial assault shuttles hovered around the Great Temple, firing off laser blasts at the ancient structure. On board the lead shuttle was Leonia Tavira. The malicious young woman chuckled at each hit. "Great." She then turned to the pilot. "As soon as the Temple's evacuated, bring us right up to Skywalker's office."

The pilot nodded his compliance while keeping the shuttle level.

Leonia kept her eyes on the shuttle's sensors, waiting for the moment when the old temple was devoid of sentient life. After a minute, she half-shouted. "That's it! The last of the Jedi are out. Bring us in."

The assault shuttle slid up to the midpoint of the ancient structure. Its approach was not unnoticed, however. Three pairs of eyes noted the shuttle. "They're searching for something," noted Jaina. She turned her brown eyes upon her companions, Tenel Ka and Tahiri.

Tenel Ka pointed toward the shuttle. "An Imperial Officer is jumping out into Master Skywalker's office! We must stop her."

Jaina nodded. "Yeah, but how do we get there without those other two assault shuttles killing us?"

Tahiri glanced at the two shuttles overhead. Both were pouring fire into the forest and the clearing surrounding the Great Temple. She held up her right hand and an ornate wand appeared in it. "I think it's time we show the Imps a little 'love and justice'."

* * *

The pilot of shuttle two stifled a yawn as he directed the flying weapons platform closer and closer towards the temple. There was absolutely _no _resistance as the shuttle's lasers poured coruscated energy into the forest below. Strangely enough, he could see almost no fires breaking out.

Before he could contemplate the meaning of that, the console's proximity alarm beeped. He looked out the forward viewport and saw three human teenagers sprinting from the forest. The pilot smiled as he lined up the three in his gun sights. In just a moment they would be nothing more than vapor….

Before he could press the firing studs, all three stopped and held up their right hands. Instantly they were enveloped in a bright light, so bright he had to turn away before he was blinded. When he looked out the viewport again, all three were somehow wearing different clothes; bodysuits with a skirt around their waist. The smallest one turned around and pointed her raised her hands straight up, shouting out something.

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up, and out of nowhere a sandstorm straight out of Tatooine sent the shuttle into a nosedive! The pilot swore as the controls became sluggish. What was originally a simple pacification was quickly turning into an odd battle.

* * *

"Tatooine Sand Blast!" shouted Sailor Tatooine as a veritable blizzard of silica enveloped the two assault shuttles. She turned to Sailors Dathomir and Corellia. "I'll hold them off! You two get inside!"

Corellia nodded and turned to Dathomir. "If we take the elevator we should make it."

Dathomir shook her head. "Is that a fact?" she said rather sarcastically. The two approached the Great Temple. Dathomir looked up and estimated the distance to Master Skywalker's office. "I believe I can jump the distance. Enter the Temple and we'll cut off any escape route." With that the lithe warrior leapt, gazelle-like, into the window 20 meters up!

Sailor Corellia could only gape at the display, and then she shook her head in a mixture of amazement and disgust. "I hope you're not in over your head," she muttered dashing inside.

Seconds before Sailor Dathomir leapt, Leonia Tavira was ransacking Luke's office and running a small crystal wand over every object. The wand was connected to a pack on her hip, and could measure how strong someone-or something was in the Force. She had gone over his desk, the chairs and several cabinets. Losing patience, she finally went up to a wall display. Several lightsabers were mounted on a rack. Leonia waved the wand over the lightsabers, and was rewarded with a response from the Force detector when she waved it over one of them. She grabbed it and smashed it against the stone wall, breaking the cylinder apart and revealing a small green crystal. It glowed with an almost hypnotic power.

As she was pocketing the crystal, Sailor Dathomir came sailing in, startling the Moff and almost giving her a heart attack. "It is wrong for you to steal things from a Jedi Master," she said. "In the name of the Force, I'll punish you!"

Leonia gave the Sailor Senshi a once-over. "Did you lose some sort of bet?" she asked, all the while training a blaster pistol on Dathomir.

The Senshi backed away from her, right hand straying toward her lightsaber. All her senses were directed at the woman inching toward her, leaving her vulnerable from other sides…

A half-dozen stun bolts slammed into Sailor Dathomir, surrounding the redhead with a blue aura. The impact sent her straight into Leonia's arms. The Moff eagerly scooped her up and carried her to the assault shuttle, which by now had dropped a ramp onto the windowsill. Leonia carried Sailor Dathomir into the shuttle-just as a panting Sailor Corellia burst into the room.

The young woman could only look on helplessly as the shuttle doors closed and it launched itself into the sky. Corellia numbly walked up to the windowsill, wishing it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Her best friend had just been kidnapped. Sailor Corellia reached out and quickly found the location of Luke. She sent a message through the Force. _Uncle Luke? Tenel Ka's been kidnapped._

_I know, Jaina. Unfortunately this doesn't bode well for us. I'll explain when I return._ With that the Jedi Master ended the conversation with his niece. He looked to the sky and could barely feel Tenel Ka's presence. After a few minutes it vanished altogether, indicating she was either no longer in the Yavin System-or she was dead. Either way, there would be hell to pay once he caught up with whoever did this.

* * *

Luke found himself in the Grand Audience Chamber a half-hour later. With him were several people he knew would be vital to any rescue attempt. The Sailor Senshi were present, as well as Jacen Solo, Zekk, Anakin Solo and Lowbacca.

All twelve of them stood on the main stage in a loose semi circle. In the middle was a portable holo-projector. Luke held up his hand and activated it, showing a three-dimensional image of Leonia. "This is Leonia Tavira. About twenty-three years ago she married the Moff of Eiattu. After Endor he killed himself-or she killed him, we don't know. She assumed control and siphoned away the plant's wealth. When the planet was liberated she fled with most of the wealth and an _Imperial_-Class Mark II Star Destroyer."

Zekk studied the image, stroking his scraggly chin in thought. "When I was a bounty hunter I ran across some of her old associates. Every one of them were used up, but in absolutely no position to do anything about it."

Luke nodded. "The last we heard of her was about five years ago. She had thrown in with pirates near Dantooine, and had lost big. She barely escaped with her life."

Jacen nodded eagerly. "Okay. Let's find her!" He looked around at his friends. "Come on! An Imperial Moff has kidnapped our friend! We've gotta rescue her!"

Setsuna held up her hand in a calming gesture. "We know, Jacen. However, getting us worked up will solve nothing. We need a plan."

Haruka spoke up. "More importantly, we need to know just where this little tramp took Tenel Ka." She looked at Luke, her eyes ablaze. "I assume you've dealt with Imperial kidnappings before?"

Luke shook his head. "I believe we're dealing with more than a simple kidnapping. Leonia ransacked my office, looking for something. I took inventory and found I was missing a lightsaber." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The focusing crystal I used was called the Kaiburr crystal. I found it about a year after the Battle of Yavin. It has Force power, but not much."

Ami hesitated for a second before finally speaking. "Do you know its history, Master Skywalker?"

The Jedi Master shook his head. "No. The temple where I found it no longer stands." He looked around at his students. All of them looked anxious, especially one young man... " Jacen, I want you to start investigating where Leonia might've gone. Find out what Star Destroyer that was."

He turned to the Senshi. "I need you five to step up your training. Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, I need you to start lightsaber construction." The four girls nodded. Haruka, the one left out, waited for a bit, wondering what Luke was going to say to her. Finally, he turned to the Amazon and cleared his throat. "Haruka, I need you to help Tionne in researching the Kaiburr Crystal. _Any_ information we can find about it will be vital."

Haruka's face fell as she realized what she'd be doing. _Stuck with the bookworm in some dusty library?_ "Yes, Master." That was all she could say before she turned on her heel from the group and headed off the stage.

Michiru watched as her companion walked off. "Master Skywalker, I don't mean to presume, but why are you sending Haruka off to do research? Wouldn't Ami or I be better?"

Luke allowed himself a tight smile as he addressed her. "Haruka's learning to control her pride and anger, but she still needs time. I have a feeling this mission will aid her in that." Michiru nodded, apparently satisfied with the explanation.

Jacen suddenly grabbed Zekk's sleeve and began dragging him off. "Come on," he said as they entered a turbolift.

To his credit, the older and stronger former 'Darkest Knight' didn't smack the manic Jacen. Instead he simply pulled away, grabbed him by the sleeve and spun him around. "Anxious, aren't we?" Zekk sighed, "Jacen, we won't get anywhere going all half-cocked like this."

Jacen's eyes bulged in anger as he grabbed Zekk by his jumpsuit. "Listen, you nerf herder! Tenel Ka's in the clutches of a psychotic little Moff who's probably torturing her right now! If we don't do something soon…" He trailed off as tears threatened to burst from his eyes. His breath shuddered in his throat as images danced before his mind's eye.

Zekk put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "I know. I'd feel the same way if it was Jaina, but we can't just rush off without a plan!" The lift doors suddenly opened, and the two found themselves in the old Rebel Command Center. In the subsequent years, Luke had converted it into a sensor and communication station. Zekk went up to the main screen and activated the controls. An image of the Star Destroyer appeared.

Jacen walked up to it and examined the image. "Don't Star Destroyers have their name burned into their hull along the bridge tower?"

Zekk turned to him and nodded. "Yeah. I forgot about that." He manipulated the image so the rectangular bridge tower came into view. "I.S.S. _Fury's _her name," announced Zekk.

Jacen's brow furrowed in concentration. _Where have I heard that name before? _Then it struck him like a bolt of Sith Lightning. "Oh, blaster bolts! I know who we're dealing with!" he said, making a dash for the turbolift.

Zekk followed right behind him. "Who?"

"The Sith."

"Oh, great. Wait, aren't they extinct?"

"Uncle Luke told me about the last Sith Lord. Her name's Lumiya. The problem is Uncle Luke used to be in love with her."

Zekk rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. Just what we don't need, a Jedi-Sith love triangle!"

* * *

Tenel Ka's vision swam as her eyes slowly opened. Only candles lit the room she was in, but even that small amount of illumination hurt her head. She squinted and shielded her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Finally, she looked up and saw a woman sitting in a chair.

"Hello," The woman said. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I was tempted to let Leonia try something, but the look in her eyes convinced me not to."

Tenel Ka shuddered at that. The woman, Lumiya, got up and walked across to Tenel Ka. The warrior could hear tiny motors humming and gears turning as the Sith Lord strode across the room towards her. "It's quite interesting, your powers. They're incredibly powerful, but are quite limited in time. After less than three days the… uniform you were wearing disappeared, along with your left arm."

Tenel Ka glanced down at her left arm and the pink stump it ended in. She maneuvered around to a sitting position, and finally got to her feet.

Tenel Ka concentrated, attempting to summon her Senshi powers. After a moment she expected to feel the now-familiar weight of her transformation wand in her right hand. Instead she was empty-handed. Tenel Ka's cheeks blushed as red as Lumiya's hair. Lumiya was walking around the young Jedi, appraising her.

Finally she stopped and pointed to Tenel Ka's stump. "What happened? Why didn't you get a cybernetic replacement?"

Tenel Ka sighed as she searched for the words. Finally she spoke, her voice heavy. "I lost it in a training accident about three years ago. I do not need a replacement arm. I function quite well without it."

Lumiya immediately snorted and waved her off. "Your lie is as transparent as a spiders web. In your other form you had a real arm. You cannot stand here and tell me you never stayed in it beyond necessity." Lumiya's green eyes bore a hole into Tenel Ka as she spoke.

Eventually the young Jedi broke and softly whispered. "Yes. I remained a Senshi beyond training and duty." She looked up at Lumiya, almost pleading. "You obviously know what it's like to lose a part of yourself. It felt right to do it."

Lumiya nodded. "You wished to be whole again. I can understand that. Anyone can understand that. The Dark Side can help you, as it has helped me."

She held out her hand, but Tenel Ka looked at her warily. "How can I trust you? You're Sith!"

Lumiya smirked. "Yes, I am. However I don't 'accidentally' slice off a friend's arm."

Tenel Ka violently shook her head. "No! Jacen didn't do that on purpose! He couldn't…" Tenel Ka's mind abruptly went back to that day three years ago on Yavin IV, when her old lightsaber failed and she lost the lower half of her left arm. However, this time the memories were different. Her friend Jaina seemed less concerned than before, and Jacen was…laughing? She closed her eyes and shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts, but it hung there like a specter- Jacen was _laughing_ at her, after slicing off her arm! She dropped to her knees, hand grabbing at Lumiya's cape.

Red-hot anger soon boiled to the surface, and suddenly Tenel Ka found herself with her transformation wand in hand. She jumped to her feet, held it high and cried out. "Dathomir Power Makeup!" A red mist enveloped the young woman, dissolving the lizard-skin armor she was wearing. The mist condensed and formed her Senshi uniform, while a globule of energy coalesced around her left arm and formed a forearm and hand. After a minute Sailor Dathomir emerged, prompting Lumiya to smile.

"Excellent!" She stepped forward and gently grabbed Dathomir's. "With the Dark Side, you can be whole like this forever."

Sailor Dathomir hesitated before saying, "I am not sure. My friends-"

She was cut off by an angry Lumiya. "Your 'friends' mutilated you and then laughed about it! They even deny you a method of regaining that which you lost. How can you even contemplate returning to them?"

A hardened resolve crossed Sailor Dathomir's face. "That is a fact! If it wasn't for Jacen, I would still be whole." She knelt at Lumiya's feet and cast her eyes to the deck plating. "I will join you."

The Mistress of the Sith chuckled. "Excellent. Why don't you go and get something to eat? I'm sure you're starving."

Dathomir suddenly felt hunger pangs. They weren't there a minute ago, but now she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. "Very well," she stated dully.

A doorway several meters behind her opened and two stormtroopers entered. "Take our young friend to the Death Line. There she can sample the finest in Imperial cuisine." The stormtroopers lined up and escorted the Senshi from the room.

As soon as the doors shut, Lumiya turned around and walked over to a darkened corner of the room. "Excellent work, my young apprentice," she said to Callista.

The woman smiled. "It was nothing. She's obsessed with keeping that arm." The young apprentice of Lumiya stepped forward and walked to Lumiya's chair. She bent down and picked up the Sith map that was there. "Have you been able to open the map up?" she asked.

Lumiya snarled. "The Kaiburr Crystal fits, but the map stays closed!" She grabbed the map away from Callista and began clawing at the lock that bound the ancient piece of metal together. Finally, in a fit of rage, she threw it across the room!

The map rebounded against the wall and landed with a clattering thud. Sparks erupted from Lumiya's hand and arm as she let her anger reach a boil. After half a minute blue-white lightning erupted from her hand and enveloped the map! After a full minute of pumping her hate into the lightning, she stopped, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she panted..

Before either woman could react, the lock that bound the map together glowed and sprang open! An image of an old man appeared, wraith-like, over the map. He was wearing an odd hat and had a series of tattoos running along his cheek. "Fellow Sith!" he intoned. "If you are seeing this, then the Sith Empire has fallen. This map will lead you to an ancient tome. In it lies the key to ultimate power over the universe!"

The man's image faded, leaving an echo of his last words behind. Lumiya reached out with the Force and levitated the map into her hands. She activated a comm unit on her belt. "This is Lumiya. We leave for Korriban in twelve hours!"

* * *

Ami sat hunched over her workbench. It had been nearly a day since Tenel Ka was kidnapped, and all they could do was wait for Master Skywalker to finish his search for the 'Lumiya' woman.

In the meantime, she busied herself with one of her final tests. Spread out before the blue-haired genius was a set of tools and her mini-computer. On the display were instructions on lightsaber construction and maintenance.

The instructions were simple enough, Ami thought. Finding the right materials proved… interesting, however. She acquired a power cell from her friend Jaina, and materials for the handle from Anakin's scrap pile. She next spent about three hours welding the parts together to form a small handle. The internal wiring was the tricky part, since it was quite advanced compared to what she usually worked with. The most difficult part, though was finding a focusing crystal. Ami looked over most of the Great Temple, but small perfectly shaped crystals were in short supply. While she pondered this, her eyes drifted onto her mini-computer…

It hit her like a thunderbolt. She seized it and unscrewed the back of the casing. There sat a small ovoid crystal, once part of a holographic display. Ami had long bypassed it with a newer model, so it just took up room. She popped it out of its casing and attached it to small mounts just inside the handle. Ami sealed the casing and stood up. The Senshi of water stepped back from her workbench and activated a small control.

A fiery-blue blade emerged from the emitter with a _snap-hiss_! Ami gazed in wonder at the blade. "Now I am a Jedi," she whispered reverently.

Just then, Jaina entered the room. She saw the blade and smiled. "Nice! You did check to make sure the crystal's not flawed, right?"

Ami nodded. "Of course. Otherwise the energy might not be released properly. And who knows what would happen!"

Darkness seemed to settle over Jaina's face as she said. "That's what happened to Tenel Ka's first lightsaber. It fratzed out, and Jacen's…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the events. "If that Lumiya hurts her I swear I'll-I'll make her regret being born!" She shook her head violently. "Sorry," she whispered.

Ami shook her head and spoke. "It's all right, but try not to think that way in battle, okay?"

Jaina blinked back tears. "Okay."

She motioned to Ami's lightsaber. "Have you had much practice with stun sticks?" she asked.

Ami looked over the shining energy blade. "I'll admit not much. Michiru and Hotaru have been monopolizing the remote droids for a while."

Jaina walked over to her. "Would you care to duel?" she asked, unclipping her own lightsaber from her belt.

Ami nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. That would be great!"

* * *

The two friends found themselves out in the courtyard in front of the Great Temple. Jaina pressed a the activation stud on her lightsaber, causing a violet blade to spring forth.

Ami's sapphire-colored lightsaber was already activated. The two young women stepped forward and touched blades, causing a small amount of sparks to erupt. Feeling a touch of bravado, Ami swung her blade in a fancy arc and said, "For love and the Force, I am the pretty Jedi Sailor Mercury!"

Jaina shook her head and quickly stabbed at Ami, forcing her to bring her blade back in for defense. "I'm not going easy on you," she said as she forced her blue-haired friend back. It took all of Ami's meager skills just to keep pace with Jaina's assault. The purple blade darted in and out, probing for any weaknesses in Ami's defenses. _She's good_, Jaina thought as she swung her blade in a feint.

Ami winced as Jaina came perilously close to slicing off her nose. Although she would be the clear victor in a contest of brains, a contest of lightsaber skill was proving most educational to the young lady! After only a few minutes, Jaina broke through Ami's defense with a simple faint and knocked her lightsaber away.

Ami sighed, held up both hands and said, "I yield."

Jaina nodded and deactivated her own lightsaber, holstering it on her belt. "You concentrate too much on defense, with virtually no attempts at offense. I know your Senshi powers are defensive in nature, but eventually you have to go on the offensive."

Ami nodded, panting slightly from the brief exercise. She suddenly felt a familiar presence just behind her. She glanced back and saw Setsuna and Hotaru standing there, both in full Senshi uniform. "Master Skywalker has news" Hotaru said.

Jaina noticed that she had a faraway look in her dark eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked, concern and a slight tremble in her voice.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "We know where Lumiya is. Haruka's also found something…disturbing concerning the Kaiburr Crystal."

Jaina gulped as she thought about something that could worry the guardian of time. "What are we waiting for?" she asked as she and Ami ran up to Pluto and Sailor Saturn. As the quartet ran up the Great Temple's stairs to find her uncle, Jaina couldn't help thinking one simple phrase to herself. _I have a_ bad _feeling about this_!

The quartet of ladies found Luke down in the bowels of the Great Temple, standing in the Academy's communication center. On the main viewscreen was an old man in a white Imperial uniform. Luke turned his head slightly to the four young ladies as they exited the turbolift. "Ah, I'm glad to see you made it so quickly." He turned back to the screen. "Thank you for the information, Admiral Pellaeon." He reached out and switched off the view screen before speaking.

"Lumiya's forces are orbiting a planet called Tangrene. According to Grand Admiral Pellaeon's informants in her fleet, they're getting ready to leave for a planet known as Korriban within five days."

Ami quickly produced her computer and inputted hyperspace calculations. "The _Rock Dragon _can be there in three days," she stated.

Jaina pursed her lips together as she processed the information. "That's a fairly wide margin of error." She paced around for a bit, talking to herself and her friends. "It'll take a fairly short time to assemble a rescue team, but penetrating Lumiya's forces won't be a challenge."

Luke nodded. "Not bad, Jaina, but Lumiya is the current Sith Lord. She also has command of a considerable task force. We should be cautious."

Jaina looked like she was about to protest, but was cut off by the turbolift doors opening once more. Jacen, Zekk, Anakin, Tahiri, Lowie, Michiru, Luna and Haruka spilled out of the car. "Okay, next time we ride in separate cars," Zekk said, letting out a held breath. He glanced at everybody else. "Are we ready?"

Jacen walked up to Luke; his brown eyes lit up with urgency. "Uncle Luke, we're going soon to rescue Tenel Ka, right?"

Luke put his hands on Jacen's shoulders. "Jacen, I know how you feel about Tenel Ka. I've felt the same way before. But there's more to this than a simple kidnapping." He let go and turned to Haruka. "Haruka, would you please share what you've learned about the Kaiburr Crystal?"

Haruka stepped forward and pulled out a crystalline sphere from her pocket. "While 'helping' Tionne with research, I stumbled upon this sealed box. Tionne didn't know what it was for, but something in it rattled around. I couldn't open it either, so I sliced it open with my space sword."

She made a slashing motion with her hand as a smirk crossed her face. "We found this trinket inside. It's a holographic projector, detailing what the Kaiburr Crystal's used for. And believe me when I say it's not pretty. Apparently there was an old Empire run by Dark-Siders, and they had a book." Haruka's body went tense as she thought about what she read. "Master, why would anybody want to rip a hole open to hyperspace?"

Luke's face drained of color. "By the Force…" he whispered. Everybody in the room picked up on the rising despair in the Jedi Master's soul.

Zekk was the first to approach him. "Master Skywalker, what is it?" he asked, fear tingeing his voice.

The Jedi Master addressed his student. "Zekk, when you were at the Shadow Academy, did Brakiss ever mention something called the 'Book of Hate'?"

The former Darkest Knight thought back to that time. "No," he said.

Jaina looked at her Uncle, then back to Zekk. "Umm, would somebody tell me what this Book of Hate is?"

Luke sighed as he thought about a painful part of his life. "About fifteen years ago, the resurrected Emperor began writing a series of books detailing his interpretation of the Dark Side. He thought he was the first to codify Dark Side teachings. Looks like he was wrong."

Pluto quickly picked up on his meaning. "You're saying this 'Sith Empire' wrote down their powers and techniques into a book?"

Luke nodded at her. "If Lumiya gets her hands on that book, a new era of darkness will descend. It is imperative that we prevent her from doing that." A chorus of affirmatives echoed around the room.

Tahiri flashed a toothy grin as she spoke up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"


	13. Arc Two, Chapter Five

Aeric-Although I already sent you a PM about this, for a reminder, Lumiya is not Mara Jade. They are, in fact, two separate people. And yes, Luke and Mara are married.

Luna345-Glad you like. And yeah, it's sorta obvious, but not something her friends are comfortable confronting her about.

**Chapter Five: Betrayal of the Worst Kind **

"You sure this is a good idea?"

Luke turned to the Jedi Master with the reddish hair and lithe figure." Yes, Mara. I need you to stay behind in case Lumiya sends Leonia or Daala on a counterstrike." He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss.

When they broke, Mara kept him in the embrace. "Just be careful, okay?" Luke could only nod.

Barely a half-hour passed by before the _Rock Dragon _was soaring through Yavin IV's atmosphere. Mara blinked back tears as she watched it recede into the sky before vanishing. She turned back to Kam and Tionne. "Let's get ready, just in case."

Tionne nodded. "I'll get my guitar ready."

Kam arched An eyebrow at his wife. "Your guitar?"

She smirked. "To write the epic opera when he returns and their tale is told."

Mara's mouth broke into a full-fledged grin. "Tionne, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

At the controls of the _Rock Dragon, _meanwhilesat Jaina and Haruka. Both ladies worked in almost-perfect sync, inputting hyperspace coordinates and double-checking their flight plan. As soon as they exited the moon's gravity well, Haruka pulled a set of levers on the control panel down. The ship's engines flared, and in a flash of light, the ship rocketed into hyperspace.

Jaina let out a breath. "We've got three days to kill. I just hope Uncle Luke's got a plan."

The tall Amazon next to her smiled. "I think he'll be able to handle it." She quickly unbuckled her crash webbing and got up. "Shall we?"

Jaina nodded. "Sure." She followed suit, and the two made their way to the rather spacious main cabin, fit for a Hapan princess. Ami and Tahiri had blast helmets on and were fending off training remotes under Jacen's tutelage. Anakin and Hotaru. meanwhile, were off to the side chatting. Jaina noticed Anakin was talking and laughing a lot more than when he talked with Tahiri, but said nothing. Zekk and Lowie were checking out their blasters and bowcaster respectively. Finally, Luke, Michiru, Setsuna and Luna were sitting in the middle of the cabin. Each had a look of intense concentration on their face as they meditated.

Jaina sneaked up behind Zekk, but before she could do anything the lanky young man leapt up and tackled her to the ground. "Don't you know that's rude?" he asked, smirking.

Jaina returned the smirk. "You'll have to discipline me later."

A small "Ahem." coming from their feet interrupted the two. It was Luna. The small black cat walked up to Jaina and Zekk's face and looked them in the eye. "I trust your carousing won't affect your duties?"

Jaina sweated a bit in embarrassment. "No, Luna. It won't." Both young ones got to their feet as the rest of the Jedi and Senshi stopped their activities and gathered around Luke.

The Elder Master of the Force looked over his group. "Michiru, Setsuna and I have been meditating, trying to discern information from a vision Michiru and I had two days ago." He motioned to the elegant lady, who sat up straight. "Unfortunately we haven't been able to find anything new concerning just who is threatening us with a lightsaber."

Jaina spoke up. "I think we know it's Lumiya who's got the lightsaber."

Michiru shook her head. "The woman in the vision didn't have a red-colored lightsaber. As I recall, Lumiya has the traditional scarlet-colored blade of the Sith."

Anakin hesitated before speaking up, his words halting. "I don't mean to disparage a friend… And I hope I'm wrong about this, but you said that one of us falls to the Dark Side, right?"

Michiru nodded mutely, already knowing what he'd say next.

"Well, who's missing then?"

Jacen sputtered in anger as he realized what his brother was saying. He marched over to him and spun him around. "What the hell are you saying? Tenel Ka would _never_ fall to the Dark Side!" Spittle flew from the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

Anakin's ice-blue eyes betrayed a flicker of anger as he pulled away. "I said I hope I'm wrong, but face facts. Michiru's vision described a woman with long, flowing hair. Tenel Ka has hair just like that. Also, you can't deny she's been acting a little off ever since she gained the powers of the Senshi." He looked over and waved his arm at Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru. "These ladies have trained for over a decade and wield powers that rival the greatest of Jedi Masters. Maybe they were simply too much for her."

At that, Hotaru got up. "Anakin! I hope you're not blaming us." Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "Our powers are great, but they can't be blamed on somebody going to the Dark Side."

The young man quickly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I didn't mean to imply that. What I meant was maybe Tenel Ka's not strong enough to handle them."

Setsuna nodded at that. "I agree with him. Senshi powers are nothing to sneeze at." She pointed at Haruka and Michiru. "If I remember correctly, you two were fairly callous toward the Deathbuster's victims. You almost lost yourselves to the Dark Side, even before you heard of the Force."

She stood up. "Tenel Ka is used to being in control of what abilities she has. She has been training for what, two weeks? Power can corrupt anybody. I've seen it happen countless times before."

Zekk interrupted her before she could continue. "So we're just assuming that Tenel Ka's going to be a Sith apprentice when we get there? I don't buy it. I can't buy it. She's one of the humblest persons I know. There's no way she'd ever turn dark." He crossed his arms, as if to say. 'Go ahead, disagree with me.'

Anakin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but _you_ turned to the Dark Side rather easily when the Shadow Academy kidnapped you and began training you in the Force."

At that, Zekk rushed over and grabbed Anakin by his shirt collar. Everybody in the room could feel his anger rising. "Listen, pretty boy. I've had a difficult life. I know the mistakes I made, and I sure as hell don't need you telling me when and where I went wrong."

Anakin's hand shot up and, with one swift movement, removed Zekk's hand from his collar. Both men stood there for a moment, Anakin's ice-blue eyes locked with Zekk's flashing green eyes, before a powerful telekinetic shove separated them. Everybody there turned their heads to Luke, who was sitting there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "We're embarking on a dangerous rescue mission, and we don't need you two acting like a bunch of spoiled Kuati nobles!"

He stood up, walked over to the prone Anakin and extended his hand. The younger Jedi hesitated for a split second before grabbing on and hauling himself up. Then Luke walked over to Zekk and helped him up as well.

An awkward silence descended over the group as Luke made his way back to his chair. "All right," he said, sitting down. "We've got a group of three _Imperial_-Class star destroyers and various other ships at Tangrene. Anybody have any ideas?"

Ami hesitated before clearing her throat and speaking up "We could set the _Rock Dragon _on autopilot, and use sailor teleport to get in."

Jacen shook his head at that. "What about us men? We can't simply close our eyes and will ourselves to another location. Besides which, we won't even know which star destroyer Tenel Ka's on."

Luna, silent all this time, spoke up. " You seem to have a deep connection through the Force. I surmise it wouldn't be too difficult for you to locate her once we emerge from hyperspace. And you boys can simply stand inside the circle when we teleport."

Jacen looked down at the cat and nodded. "Great." He then looked up at his uncle. "Will you be confronting Lumiya, Uncle Luke?"

The Jedi Master nodded. Concern mixed with apprehension on his face. "Yes. It is time for the legacy of the Sith Empire to be ended. Lumiya is the last. It won't be easy, but…" Luke's voice trailed off as he heard a small voice whisper in his ear. _There is another…_

Luke's eyes gradually opened, revealing four concerned faces in front of him. Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and Ami simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force!" said Jaina as she stood up and grabbed Luke's left arm. Jacen grabbed the right, and the twins hauled him into standing position.

Ami was running her mini-computer over Luke's body. "Your nervous system suffered a shock, forcing it to shut down. I'm not detecting any lasting effects, but you should take it easy."

Luke nodded. "How long was I out?"

Anakin checked his chronometer. "About ten minutes," he said. Luke blinked several times in order to clear his eyes. The rest of the Jedi were standing off to the side, unsure of what to do.

"Are you all right?" asked Hotaru.

The Jedi Master nodded, glad for the concern. "I'm fine. And thank you, Hotaru."

He looked over everybody. "Let's get some sleep. We'll pound out the details of our plan in the morning."

Jaina headed for the cockpit. "I'll check our position," she called out before leaving.

Tahiri latched onto Anakin's arm. "You want to talk a bit before turning in?"

Anakin gently pried his arm form the young blonde's grip. "Sorry, but I think I'll be turning in early tonight."

He turned around-and smacked right into Hotaru. The Senshi of Death and Rebirth promptly fell on her butt and let out a cry. "Ow!"

Anakin's face twisted in embarrassment as he helped her up. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

Hotaru rubbed her lower back. "I think so. Could you walk me to my bunk?"

The youngest Solo smiled and nodded before taking Hotaru's hand. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Good night, Tahiri."

As the pair walked back to a hallway leading to the crew quarters, Tahiri could only stand there staring as the pair walked off. Her normally pale cheeks flushed crimson as an odd feeling of anger swept over her. _I can't believe this!_ she thought. _I'm jealous!_ She turned away and headed for Ami near the side bulkheads. "Hey, Ami. What're you doing?"

The blue-haired genius looked up from her mini-computer. "Oh, I was calibrating the sensors in my visor. I should be able to determine whether or not a person has fallen to the Dark Side."

Tahiri nodded. "Neat! Can I help?"

Ami thought for a second. "I don't think so, but thank you anyway." Ami walked off, leaving a glum Tahiri in her wake.

She was about to go to the aft crew quarters when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and almost smacked into Luke. "I noticed you were looking for something to do. Would you mind helping an old man hone his dueling skills?"

Tahiri's mouth dropped open. "I would be honored, Master." Tahiri knew what Luke was doing, and she was glad that the Jedi would take time out to help her get her mind off Anakin, at least for a little bit.

* * *

Lumiya, Dark Mistress of the Sith and heir apparent to the Sith Empire, almost felt happy as she presided over a meeting of her elite staff. To her right sat Callista and Sailor Dathomir. To her left were Admiral Daala and Moff Leonia. Directly in front of them lay the map to the ancient book of the Sith. Callista reached over and examined it. "I still can't believe they simply carved it into a hunk of metal. Why didn't they encode it in holographic crystal?"

Daala chuckled at her. "Who would suspect a bent piece of metal held a map to the greatest power in the galaxy?"

Lumiya's cybernetic fist slammed her fist into the table, denting it and causing everyone to jump. "Enough! I haven't time for this bickering." She turned to Dathomir. "Have you shielded yourself from the Jedi?"

Dathomir nodded robotically. "That is a fact. It will be next to impossible for them to locate me."

Lumiya though for a second, formulating a strategy. "When they arrive, broadcast your aura like a beacon. It will draw them to this star destroyer. You told me of an interesting Senshi ability, the ability for some of you to 'teleport' from one location to another. Do you believe they'll do this?"

The brainwashed Jedi nodded. "Yes. Jacen will track me through what he believe to be our Force bond. I assume when they teleport onboard we kill them?"

Lumiya's face contorted into an approximation of a smile. "Not all of them will die. I can already feel Skywalker coming. I want to see his face when I take my rightful place as ruler of this galaxy."

When Sailor Dathomir remained in her seat for a fraction of a second longer than necessary, Lumiya's green eyes arched in anger. "Go, now!" she commanded. Dathomir blinked in surprise before bolting out of the room.

Lumiya settled back in her chair. "Callista, you will deal with Skywalker. I assume you can distract him long enough for the brats to be dealt with?"

Callista chuckled, her short blonde hair bobbing. "I'm certain I can 'distract' him long enough for Daala and Leonia's stormtroopers to deal with the kids."

Daala rolled her eyes at the Sith apprentice. "Do you honestly believe he'll have any feelings for you after so long? He'll probably blow you off yet again." Daala chuckled at her own joke, but her chuckles turned to coughs as an enraged Callista telekinetically constricted her throat. The rogue admiral slid out of her chair as spots danced before her green eyes.

Callista rose from her chair and walked around to Daala. She knelt in front of her and grabbed her by the chin, bringing her head up for eye contact. "If he does blow me off, I'll be sure to give him a proper sendoff this time." Callista waited until Daala's eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head before letting up on the pressure. Daala collapsed in a panting heap as Leonia jumped from her chair to help her.

Lumiya suddenly slammed both hands into the table. "They're here!" she yelled excitedly. The Mistress of the Sith quickly grabbed the map and ran out the door. She activated the comm. "This is Lumiya. Have three platoons of stormtroopers in the hanger deck. Our prey has arrived."

She turned back to Daala, Leonia and Callista. "Hurry up, you three! There are Jedi to kill."

Callista hurried after her master, while Leonia helped Daala up and out the door. "Don't worry, I'm sure Lumiya didn't mean anything by it," she said.

Daala coughed a bit and groaned in disgust at the juvenile-acting Moff. "Must you be so naive all the time?"

Leonia pouted, making her seem even more childish than usual. "I'm not that bad!" As the two made their way out of the room and towards the turbolift, Leonia walked by Daala's side. "I can show you how smart I am later."

* * *

A flash of light and a blur heralded the arrival of the _Rock Dragon _in the Tangrene System. The Hapan cruiser sped toward the group of star destroyers, ion engines blazing.

Inside, the Jedi and Senshi prepared for an unusual occurrence; sailor teleport. Jaina, Tahiri, Haruka, Ami, Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna had already transformed into their Sailor Senshi identities and were holding hands in a circle. Luke, Jacen, Zekk, Anakin and Lowie were standing in the middle.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Zekk asked nervously.

Luna, who was held by Luke, twisted her head around and spoke up. "It got us to this reality. It'll get us over to-what did you call it, a star destroyer?"

Zekk nodded and smirked. "Actually, it's a Mark II."

Sailor Corellia spoke up. "We've got about a minute before this ship's destroyed. Can you feel Tenel Ka, Jacen?"

Her twin reached out with his senses, searching for the young woman he loved. "She's aboard the _Behemoth_." He visibly winced, as if in pain. "We better hurry."

Sailor Pluto nodded and spoke up. "All right. Corellia, Tatooine, I want you to focus on that star destroyer out there. Find Tenel Ka's presence over there." The two younger Senshi half-closed their eyes and let their consciousness drift across the cosmos. After a few seconds they nodded. "Good," said Pluto. "Now envision yourself over there."

A suffuse glow enveloped each Sailor Senshi. Lowie's snout wrinkled in confusion as a strong wind came out of literally _nowhere_. He barked a question, which was translated by Em Teedee on his belt. "Master Lowbacca asks. 'What the hell is going on?'"

Jacen's heart hammered in his chest as he felt a massive spike in the Force. In the midst of the storm stood Luke, holding onto Luna. Suddenly the Jedi Master shouted, "Sailor…" Luna spoke up a second later, "…Teleport!"

Five seconds after the Jedi and Senshi vanished, blood-red turbolasers from the _Behemoth _struck the _Rock Dragon_, blasting the small passenger cruiser apart and leaving little more than dust motes in its wake.

Jacen wasn't aware of the change in scenery. One minute he was on the deck of the _Rock Dragon_, the next he was on the gunmetal-gray hanger deck of the I.S.S. _Behemoth_. He looked around-and nearly fainted. The Senshi quickly broke the circle and swiveled around, hands coming up and beginning to glow. Over a hundred stormtroopers surrounded the group, each one with blaster rifle drawn and ready.

Everybody went for his or her lightsabers, but Luke quickly stepped in front and raised his arms. "No! There's no way we can fight out of this. I don't want a Geonosis here." He turned back and looked up. "I surrender, Lumiya."

Sailor Uranus sputtered. "Huh? How does he know she's here?" The Amazonian received a gentle elbow in the ribs to get her attention.

"Look up," whispered Neptune, who was staring blankly at something near the ceiling.

Uranus looked up, her gaze finally resting on a catwalk near the ceiling. There stood a woman clad head to toe in a black jumpsuit. Lifeless green eyes stared down at the group. To her left stood Daala and Leonia. To her right stood Callista-and Sailor Dathomir.

In a flash, Uranus' hands held her space sword. "You traitorous _dog_!" she yelled. "I'll kill you, in the name of the Force!" The Senshi of wind leapt thirty meters in the air, sword brandished and ready to gut.

Lumiya's mouth turned up in the barest hint of a smile as she raised her right arm. Bluish-white bolts of electricity shot from her arm, enveloping Haruka and stopping her dead in space. After a moment, she fell straight down. Sailor Neptune's eyes widened in horror as her best friend struck the deck with a _thud_, denting it with her body.

Heedless of the stormtroopers around her, Neptune and Mercury pushed through to Uranus. The latter had her mini-computer out and visor down. "She has a dislocated shoulder and a concussion. I'm also detecting internal bleeding," Mercury said, her voice cold. Neptune, meanwhile, was cradling Uranus' head in her arms, even as her Sailor Fuku was stained with blood.

Luke's anger spiked, while his students displayed equal mixtures of anger and fear. "Tell your stormtroopers to leave, Lumiya. I can't guarantee their lives otherwise."

Lumiya smirked. "Don't try any mind tricks on them, Luke. I've conditioned them against that." She patted Dathomir on the shoulder. "Just like my little Senshi."

Jacen's face went ashen as he looked up. "Tenel Ka, you can't be a part of this, right?"

Sailor Dathomir looked at him with cool gray eyes. "I am a part of this, 'friend'. Lumiya has opened my eyes to the truth." She held up her left hand and clenched it. "You took my arm." She then pointed at Corellia with the other. "You took away my ability to get a new one." Dathomir grabbed hold of the railing and jumped over, plummeting to the ground. Unlike Uranus, she landed without even a sound.

Dathomir unclipped what appeared to be a large tooth from her belt. She pressed a button on it, causing a turquoise energy blade to spring forth. The Senshi circled around her former friends, finally stopping at Mercury, Neptune and Uranus.

Neptune was still holding the unconscious Uranus, and was shaking visibly. Sailor Mercury looked up from examining the injured Senshi, visor still wrapped around her eyes. A look of surprise and shock crossed her face as her visor scanned Dathomir.

Instantly, the young genius leaped to her feet. She cupped her hands together, forming an off-white ball of energy. "Shabon…" she started to say, even as stormtroopers brought their blaster rifles to bear on her. "Spray!"

The ball of energy exploded outwards, expanding into a dense fog. Almost immediately, Luke and his trainees grabbed their lightsabers, igniting them even as confused stormtroopers began firing indiscriminate shots.

High above stood Lumiya and Callista, both looking down into the chaos. Callista turned to the Sith Lord. "I can't see _or_ sense anything down there!" She fingered a 30-centimeter rod clipped to her belt, but Lumiya grabbed her hand before she could do anything.

"Don't be rash. That fog down there is pure Light Side. We'd be helpless down there." She turned to Daala and Lumiya. "Signal the bridge. We enter hyperspace now." A sneer crossed her lips as she continued. "Once there, Skywalker won't be able to do a damned thing."

* * *

Anakin Solo's blue lightsaber flashed as he deflected a half dozen rifle blasts. Directly behind the young man stood Sailor Saturn, the fifteen-year old Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Although neither could see in the dense fog, their Jedi senses were actually magnified by Sailor Mercury's attack. Anakin turned his head around slightly. "Well, this isn't what I expected."

Saturn turned her head slightly in order to look into Anakin's eyes. "For us Senshi, this isn't so bad, actually," she half-joked.

Close by was Luke and Sailor Pluto. His green blade and her golden blade moved almost too fast to see. And while Anakin was content to hold his ground, the Jedi Master and the Senshi of Time were advancing along the stormtrooper ranks, slicing the white-armored troopers down like a hurricane. "Can you see what will happen?" he asked her.

Pluto's mouth turned upward ever slightly. "Always in motion is the future." She promptly stabbed a stormtrooper in the gut, then brought the blade back in time to deflect an incoming blast back to the shooter.

Luke gritted his teeth in frustration. "I hate it when you throw that line back at me." He suddenly leaned forward and groaned. "The Behemoth's entered hyperspace." He locked eyes with Pluto. "In three days this ship will be above Korriban."

Pluto, however, wasn't paying too close attention to Luke. "Neptune, Uranus, Mercury and Corellia have escaped the hanger deck. Although I'm not quite sure where they're headed."

Luke nodded. "Well, at least they can get Uranus to a medical facility. A dunk in bacta's what she'll need."

Pluto's face screwed up in confusion as she deflected another bolt. "Um, excuse me, Master Skywalker, but what is 'bacta'?"


	14. Arc Two, Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Healed Body, Scarred Soul **  
Neptune ran. She had no clear idea where she was going, but if she didn't get there soon, it wouldn't matter at all. She carried the barely breathing Uranus, and ahead ran Corellia and Mercury; the 'brains' of the Sailor Senshi.

Mercury suddenly stopped in front of a blank screen on the wall. She took out her mini-computer, detached a thin wire from it and plugged it into a small hole beneath the screen. Corellia looked over her shoulder as a schematic of the ship's interior was brought up. "Um, what are you doing?"

Mercury concentrated on the schematic before she spoke to Corellia. "We need to get Sailor Uranus to some sort of medical facility. I can treat her wounds there." After a few seconds, she pulled out the wire and closed her computer up. Then Mercury broke into a dead run. "There's a facility two decks up!" she yelled, even as Corellia and Neptune caught up.

The Senshi of Water and Elegance ran side by side with Mercury. "You saw something when you scanned Dathomir." It wasn't a question.

The genius nodded. "Mistress Tionne helped me adjust my visor so I could tell if a Force user was Light or Dark. When I scanned Dathomir, her aura was mostly blue."

The quartet reached a turbolift. Mercury punched a button on a control panel while Neptune and Corellia stood by. Suddenly Corellia raised her hands and shouted, "Corellia Starburst!" A blood-red beam of energy shot out of her palms, cutting down a small group of approaching army officers. Unfortunately for the Senshi, Corellia only got the first group. Just as several dozen Imperial soldiers ran up to them, blasters drawn, the turbolift doors opened. All four Senshi piled in just as laser bolts occupied the space they were before.

Sailor Corellia knelt down and opened an access panel on the floor. "I'll hotwire this thing so those Imps can't override our commands."

While the Senshi of mechanics spliced wires, Mercury examined Uranus. "She's gone into a Jedi healing trance. It'll help her once we get her into a bacta tank."

Neptune's face relaxed ever so slightly at the news. "Good." She turned to Mercury, confusion on her elegant face. "What do you mean about Dathomir? She's still blue?"

Corellia looked up from the floor just as she closed the panel. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but a blue color means someone strong in the Light Side, right?"

Mercury half-smiled and nodded. "Yes. There's traces of red in her aura, but it's faint and washed out." The lift suddenly lurched into motion, carrying the four up and away from the hangar deck.

After a few minutes, the lift stopped and the doors opened. Sailor Corellia peeked out and was relieved to find an empty medical facility. "It's all clear," she said.

Mercury rushed past toward a large tank in the back of the room. She looked around until her eyes came upon a large control panel. The Senshi began pushing buttons and reading screens. "From these maintenance logs, this looks to be abandoned."

Corellia and Neptune approached the big tank. Corellia turned back to the blue-haired genius. "Then what are we waiting for? Nobody's coming by."

Mercury pressed some more buttons and pulled down on a rather large lever, causing an odd-looking, viscous liquid to begin filling the tank. Neptune, still cradling Sailor Uranus, deftly scaled a ladder attached to the tank's side. Sailor Corellia shouted up at her. "There should be an air mask up there. Slip it over Uranus' mouth so she can breath."

Neptune quickly located a mask hanging on a rack above the bacta tank. She slipped it over Uranus' mouth, then slid her limp body into the tank. She climbed down, pausing for a second to notice Uranus' blue eyes flutter open for a brief second. "I'm going to kill Lumiya for hurting Haruka," she said to Corellia.

The younger woman started at the pronouncement. "What? That's wrong! Killing for revenge is a sure path to the Dark Side."

Neptune gave the younger Senshi a shaky smile as she patted the side of the tank. "Haruka's my best friend, Jaina. Without her, this universe would be worse than Hell."

Mercury's hands flew over the control panel. "There!" she shouted. I've fed the tracking system a series of false bio-signs, so there's no way anybody can find us." She walked over to Corellia and Neptune, who were observing Uranus through the glass, and scanned the floating Senshi with her visor. "She's already healing, and should be out in two days."

Corellia turned to her friend. "Good. Say, shouldn't we transform back to normal?"

Mercury nodded and closed her eyes. A blue light washed over her, melting her Senshi uniform and turning her back into Mizuno Ami. Corellia and Neptune followed suit, reverting back into Jaina Solo and Kaiou Michiru. Ami suddenly pulled out her mini-computer and checked it. "Oh, no! This star destroyer has entered hyperspace! We're headed towards Korriban!"

Jaina swore. "Blaster bolts! Isn't that where that Sith Empire was located?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes. It appears we're headed for a confrontation with darkness."

Suddenly, Ami reached over and placed her hand on Michiru's shoulder. "The darkness can never survive the light we have. Lumiya's reign as Mistress of the Sith will end."

Jaina glanced at her two friends and let out a sigh. "I just hope Tenel Ka can conquer her own darkness. Otherwise, her light might be extinguished."

* * *

Jacen Solo's mind raced as he backpedaled away from what was once his best friend. "Tenel Ka, you don't wanna do this! Come on, don't you remember me?" he said, his words coming out in a Tahiri-like stream.

The flame-haired Dathomirian swung her lightsaber at Jacen, forcing him to roll out of the way. "My name is Sailor Dathomir!" she said through clenched teeth. She spun around in Jacen's general direction despite still being enveloped in Sailor Mercury's Shabon Spray. "Tenel Ka is no more, and that is a fact!"

Jacen backed up quickly. Although he could sense objects and beings around him, his vision was obscured, so he couldn't quite tell where everything was.

Tenel Ka, however, had the opposite problem. She could barely make out Jacen's outline, and he made no attempt to be quiet. _It's a matter of time_ she thought. She could almost smell his scent on the breeze wafting by her-breeze? What was a breeze doing in the hanger deck of a star destroyer? Dathomir spun around, lightsaber at guard.

Suddenly a voice came from the thickest part of the fog. "Tatooine Sandblast!" A raging cloud of dust instantly blew Mercury's Shabon Spray away and filled the hangar deck.

Dathomir extinguished her lightsaber and raised her arms in front of her face. At the center of the storm was Sailor Tatooine. The young girl's arms were out in front of her, completely covered in whirling sand. Stormtroopers near her were already being forced back. "Get out of here!" Dathomir shouted at them. None disobeyed, and within seconds the hanger deck was almost empty.

Sailor Tatooine's face was a mask of utter and complete terror. Her arms were up in front of her face and upper body as a shield. "What's going on? I can't control my power!"

Luna, sheltered under a TIE fighter's fuselage, shouted at the young girl. "Let the power flow through you! It's your inner strength trying to manifest itself."

Tatooine's thoughts raced as she tried to comprehend Luna's words. _Inner strength? What inner strength? I'm just a girl from Tatooine, raised by Sand People. I don't belong here…_An image flashed in Tatooine's mind, a club, weighted on one end and sharpened on the other-a gaffi stick. She blinked- and the club materialized in front of her!

_Of course,_ she thought, _power flows through me. I am a Jedi Knight and a Sailor Senshi!_ Words came to her lips. "Tatooine Star Power Makeup!"

Tatooine's Sailor Fuku changed subtly. The ribbon tied to her back became double-pleated and a small choker encircled her neck.

She then reached out and grabbed the gaffi stick, emblem of her people. As soon as her hands wrapped around it, the sandstorm ceased-only to be replaced by a brilliant flash of light. When it died down, Sailor Tatooine was still standing there, but she seemed…different. Luke did a brief scan of her through the Force. "She's become so much more powerful," he whispered. Tatooine leveled her gaffi stick at Dathomir and spoke.

"Hold it right there! Your powers are that of the Sailor Senshi and the Jedi Knight, but you abused them! You let the Dark Side into your heart, and for that I…pity you." The diminutive Senshi pointed at the shocked Dathomir. "In the name of the Force, I'll punish you!" Tatooine raised her gaffi stick high, and struck the ground with it. "Tatooine Groundquake!" she yelled as a ball of orange energy pulsed forth. It hugged the deck as it sped toward Dathomir, who could only jump out of the way just before a fairly large explosion ripped apart the hull plating she was just standing on.

Dathomir's powerful legs carried her up to the catwalk she was on with Lumiya and her allies. She quickly made her way out of the hanger, leaving behind the Jedi and Senshi.

Luna quickly left her shelter and went up to Tatooine. "That was excellent, Tahiri!"

Luke quickly went to the still-shaking girl and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "Luna's right. Your ability to control such a sudden increase of your Senshi powers was remarkable."

The Jedi Master scanned the room and the star destroyer with the Force and quickly took stock of the situation. Sailors Mercury, Neptune, Uranus and Corellia's whereabouts were currently unknown, but they were all alive. Zekk and Lowbacca for the most part looked okay-although Lowie's hair was singed in several places. Pluto, Saturn, Anakin and Jacen looked none the worse for wear, but Jacen's eyes betrayed his true condition. Luke summoned his inner reserves before addressing them.

"All right. We appear to be headed for Korriban. If my chronometer's right, we'll arrive in two and a half days."

Saturn abruptly spoke up. "Can we stop the ship?"

Zekk shook his head. "It's a good thought, but nearly impossible without killing ourselves in the process. I think the only thing we can do is hide."

Saturn's head dropped. "Okay, but where?"

Luke thought for a moment. As long as they were onboard the _Behemoth_, the Jedi were fair game for Lumiya's stormtroopers. And although a star destroyer was a large ship, it would be impossible to remain hidden for two and a half days. If only they could vanish into thin air…

Luke's head snapped up. "I know what to do," he said, spinning around. His eyes searched for a door, a hidden area, anything like that.

Pluto sensed his concern. The Senshi of Time caught up with him as he scanned the walls. Any questions from her or the other Jedi and Senshi were ignored as his blue eyes washed over every nook and cranny of the hanger. After a few minutes he settled on a small door near the back. "Everybody please get inside. I'll explain when we're in."

Luke hit the door controls and ushered everybody in. Saturn finally had enough. She grabbed Luke's sleeve as soon as he was inside and, summoning her resolve, spun him around. "Master Skywalker, could you please tell us what you're doing?"

Luke could only smile at the young girl. "About five years ago, I encountered a sect of Force users called the Fallanassi. They taught me how to use the Force to hide people and objects in plain sight." He turned back to the door and sat cross-legged in front of it. A look of intense concentration crossed his face, and before the Jedi master slipped into a trance, he said, "Just sit back and relax. I'll be able to hide us from internal sensors _and_ any Force probing." And with that, he closed his eyes and began breathing rhythmically.

Jacen watched his Uncle for a few minutes before turning to his friend. "Umm, are we supposed to feel different?"

Sailor Tatooine shrugged. She reached out through the Force, but her jaw dropped in shock when she couldn't feel anything outside the room! She glanced back at the others, and was partially relieved when she saw that everybody else had a confused expression.

Saturn's violet eyes met Tatooine's green eyes. "I suppose this is normal." The diminutive Senshi sighed and half-closed her eyes, willing herself to transform back into Tomoe Hotaru.

Sailors Tatooine and Pluto glanced at each other and transformed back into their 'civilian' guises.

While that was happening, Anakin took some time to survey the room they were in. It was a long, but narrow room. Scattered about were various pieces of junk-a hydrospanner here, a hyperdrive motivator there. Fortunately there was enough room for everybody to stretch their legs. Even more fortunate-and coincidental-was a door to a refresher station at the back.

Before he could do anything else, a small blonde grabbed onto his arm. "Watcha' doing?" asked Tahiri.

Anakin sighed. "I'm just looking the room over, Tahiri. We'll be spending quite a bit of time in here, and there are eight of us, including Luna."

Zekk, who was already lying down at the back of the room, raised his head and spoke up. "Yeah, so could you two keep it down? I wanna try and get some sleep." Tahiri simply stuck her tongue out at him, causing Anakin to roll his eyes in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was seeking out Jacen. In such cramped quarters it wasn't hard. "You are hurt." It wasn't a question.

Jacen gave her a weak smile. "My best friend just tried to slice me into ribbons. My sister and her friends are out there, possibly in danger. Yes, I hurt." He tried to blink away tears as he spoke. "You can tell the future, right? Can you please tell me if Tenel Ka is saved? Can be saved"

Setsuna pursed her lips as she thought about his request. "I am sorry, Jacen, but I cannot tell you whether or not Tenel Ka can be saved. However, I can tell you this; I sense how deeply you care for her. It reminds me almost of Usagi and Mamoru back on Earth. If it is her fate to be pulled from the darkness, then you will have no trouble doing it." She clasped his shoulder and pulled him in closer. "Remember; love can be the strongest emotion of all. Remind her of that, and she will be set free."

Jacen could only nod at the older woman's advice. "Thanks, Setsuna," He paused before speaking again. "Wanna hear a joke?"

The Guardian of the Time Gate could only stare mutely at Jacen before stuttering. "P-perhaps you'd b-b-better save that humor for Tenel Ka." And before he could say another word, she was off towards the refresher station in back.

"She has a knack of disappearing at exactly the right moment."

Jacen turned around and looked down. "Oh, hey Hotaru." He glanced back at the refresher's door and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah. I guess."

He sat down and leaned up against the wall, followed by Hotaru. "I don't suppose you have any card games in this galaxy, do you?" she asked innocently.

Jacen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Card games? Aren't you a little young for that?"

Hotaru stared blankly at him before responding. "I wasn't suggesting poker, if that's what you mean." She opened up a pocket on her uniform and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Have you ever heard of go-fish?"


	15. Arc Two, Chapter Seven

Luna345-Thanks. I hope to update this more frequently from now on.

**Chapter Seven: Race against Evil **  
Hotaru pulled a card from the deck and placed it in her hand. After scrutinizing it for a second she said, "Do you have any threes?"

Jacen's face fell as he removed a pair of cards from his hand and gave them to Hotaru, who gladly took them, added them to her hand and then laid the cards on the deck. "I win," she perkily said.

Anakin, sitting next to Zekk in the back, called out to her. "Isn't that the 30th game in a row you've won?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I didn't keep count." Inside, she was blushing. _He noticed my card-playing skill!_

Suddenly Luke, who hadn't moved in over two days, shot up from the floor. "We've arrived at Korriban." he said. He turned around, trying to formulate a plan. "Setsuna, Tahiri, Hotaru, you should transform into Senshi. We'll need the firepower."

The three girls nodded and held out their right hands. Their transformation wands materialized in them as they shouted,

"Tatooine Star Power Makeup!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

The trio was bathed in an otherworldly light as their clothes melted away and were replaced by their Senshi uniforms. After a few seconds, Sailors Tatooine, Saturn and Pluto stood where Tahiri, Hotaru and Setsuna were.

Zekk, Lowbacca, Anakin and Luke unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and ignited them. Luke bent down and scooped Luna into his arms while the other two approached the door. "That Fallanassi technique you used has worn off, right?" Zekk asked as he unholstered his blaster pistol.

Luke nodded. "Yes. Lumiya, Callista and Tenel Ka should know where we are." Suddenly the door opened with a _swish_. Zekk thrust his orange-colored lightsaber out as soon as he had clearance…

And nearly bisected Sailor Corellia! "Hey! Watch it!" Sshe shouted as she parried with her own. She looked at Zekk and promptly hugged him. "Oh, I've missed you!" she said, breathing out as the two embraced.

Luke half-smiled at the two. _So young_ he thought as he stepped out. Sailors Mercury, Neptune and Uranus were also there.

Saturn went up to Uranus and gave her a quick hug. "I'm glad you're okay," she said as Uranus tousled her hair.

"So am I," Uranus said, smiling. The Amazonian Senshi let go of Saturn and walked up to Luke. She had a slight limp, and her voice was shaky as she addressed the Jedi Master. "I think I may have learned that lesson about arrogance and anger, Master."

Luke nodded, but it was Luna who spoke. "We're glad to see you well, Haruka. That's all that matters."

Lowbacca growled a series of questions, which his belt-mounted translator droid M-TD translated. "Master Lowbacca wishes to know how we're getting to Korriban. I for one would just like to stay here, where it's safe."

Zekk, still hugging Corellia, let go of her and turned to the Wookiee. "Yeah. And where's Lumiya? Shouldn't she be here?"

Mercury motioned to a row of shuttles on the opposite side of the hanger deck. "She had a shuttle prepped for this moment. It took off the second we exited hyperspace." The blue-haired genius turned her head to Corellia. "Can you fly one of these shuttles?"

Sailor Corellia finally left Zekk's side and walked over to Mercury. After a minute she growled and shook her head. "It'll take me too long to hack into their systems, even with Lowie and Anakin's help. Why don't we use sailor teleport?"

Luke nodded. "It's our best option. Men, gather 'round." Luke, Jacen, Anakin, Zekk and Lowbacca gathered in a cluster while Corellia, Tatooine, Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune formed a circle around them and clasped hands.

This time Corellia and Tatooine were more familiar with the technique, so it didn't take as long. An unnatural wind began blowing, and the Senshi began glowing. At the height of the maelstrom, Luke shouted. "Sailor…"

And Luna finished it. "…Teleport!"

Again, Jacen tried to discern when the teleportation occurred. This time, however, he was able to figure out the exact moment he left the hanger deck-it was when the horrid screams of the damned began echoing in his mind. The young man clamped his hands onto his ears in a vain attempt to block the screaming, as did everyone else.

Saturn was curled up in a ball on the sand, her mouth continuously muttering, "Please, stop. Please, stop. Please…please."

Pluto, meanwhile, was leaning on her time staff, eyes closed in concentration. Tears streamed from Corellia's brown eyes. Even Luke was struggling to maintain some semblance of composure as the lamentations of thousands of spirits assaulted their very soul.

Sailor Mercury activated her visor and began scanning the area around her. "These… psychic screams _must_ have a source." Her visor began interpreting the 'screams' as wraith-like energy fields bombarding her and her friends. She looked around until she spotted the general source-an obsidian black pyramid two kilometers away. It was in the center of a group of obelisks reaching toward the sky, and right in front of it was a Sentinel-class landing shuttle.

Ami pointed at the pyramid while screaming at the top of her lungs. "Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru are incapacitated. You must use Submarine Reflection. It's our only hope!"

Neptune, who was about to start pulling out her hair, slowly got to her feet. She held out her hand and a polished mirror appeared in it. She gritted her teeth as she held it high and shouted, "Submarine Reflection!" A flash of light burst forth from the mirror, and a glass-like energy field surrounded the group.

The impacts of the psychic screams were now visible as they hammered against Neptune's shield. The elegant Senshi of the sea struggled as her shield was buffeted, but it gave everyone a chance to recuperate.

Luke turned to Mercury. "Is there an exact source for these screams?"

The genius scanned the paths of the screams while calculating their trajectories with her mini-computer. Lithe fingers danced across the keyboard as she inputted trajectories. After a few minutes she pointed at an obelisk to the right of the pyramid. "There!"

Neptune spoke through gritted teeth as she slowly sank to the ground. "You had better hurry. I don't know how much longer I can hold this!"

Sailor Corellia boldly stepped forward. She raised her hand and held it palm-out. "Corellia Starburst!" she shouted as a red energy wave burst forth. The coruscating beam shot wide of its target, however, gouging out a small hole in the pyramid.

Corellia's face fell in shock at her poor aim. She raised her hand again and shouted. "Corellia Starburst!" This time the energy wave passed between the obelisk and pyramid.

Uranus ran over to Neptune and grabbed her in an embrace in an attempt to re-energize her. "This won't hold forever!" Uranus shouted.

By now Sailor Corellia was beginning to panic. _I have to hit that obelisk! Neptune and Uranus are depending on me!_

Suddenly Corellia could feel a burst of energy coming from within. Luna could also sense Corellia's power increase. The small black cat craned her neck and shouted up at her. "Your next Senshi power is trying to manifest itself! Let it flow through you."

Sailor Corellia's arms began glowing red as the energy built up. She shouted out, "Corellia Star Power Makeup!" and several thing happened at once. The ribbon tied at her back became double-pleated and a small choker encircled her neck-identical to Tatooine's except in color.

The young woman gritted her teeth as she concentrated. "I won't let you down! I am the Senshi of mechanics, and in the name of the Force, I will destroy that which is evil!" Ribbons of energy twirled around her arms as she shouted, "Corellia Hyperspace Vortex!"

Twin beams of energy shot out from Corellia's outstretched arms. They met about a meter from her, twisting together and eventually hitting the obelisk! The ancient stone

needle crumbled as Corellia's 'vortex' sliced in half.

At the same moment, Neptune's shield shattered, and she fainted. Uranus, still holding onto her best friend, lowered Neptune to the ground. "Rest for a moment, Michiru," she said softly.

Zekk walked up to the pair. "That 'Submarine Reflection' really saved our hides." He knelt down and took off his jacket, reverently placing it under Neptune's head as a makeshift pillow. "I'll watch over her while you and the everyone else track down Lumiya."

Uranus arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "Not that I'm grateful, but why you?"

Zekk shrugged. "To be perfectly frank, I'm kinda useless right now. I don't have Senshi powers, but I can protect Michiru until you get back."

Corellia sputtered as she heard him. "What? You're plenty useful! We need you for-"

Zekk cut her off with a sharp wave of his hand. "Jacen's the only one who can save Tenel Ka. Master Skywalker's probably the only one who can handle Lumiya, and you Sailor Senshi are now short-handed. Anakin and Lowbacca can back you up if necessary, and somebody's gotta stay behind and watch over Michiru." He looked up at her. "It's true, Jaina. And you know it."

Sailor Mercury walked up to Corellia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's right, you know."

The brown-eyed Senshi of mechanics walked up to Zekk. Knelt and tightly embraced him. "You be careful," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.

Zekk returned the hug with ferocity. "I will." Reluctantly, the former darkest knight of the Second Imperium let go of the girl-no, _woman_ who saved him from the Dark Side.

Lowbacca suddenly approached Zekk and let out a series of soft roars. "Master Lowbacca wishes to stay behind as well. He feels a debt of honor toward Mistress Michiru." For once Lowie offered no corrections to the translation droid.

Zekk chuckled at the Wookiee. "No problem, Lowie." The two young Jedi went to Michiru's side and knelt down in at her sides, lightsabers, blaster and bowcaster at the ready.

Luke began walking toward the pyramid. "All right. As you young Jedi would say. 'What are we waiting for?'" And with that, the Jedi Master began running at breakneck speed toward the edifice of the Dark Side, leaving everybody in his dust.

For a moment, Luke allowed himself to relax as the wind whipped by him. He gradually felt somebody approaching rapidly from behind, but he was surprised who it was.

He glanced to his left and saw the lithe form of Sailor Uranus materialize in front of him. He reached out to her mind and thought, _That's right. You're the Senshi of the wind. I'll admit, I'm impressed that you're keeping up with me_.

Uranus let a small smile cross her lips as she returned the thought. _I was always running away from everything; my duties, even the Senshi. I'm glad I'm running to something this time_.

After a few minutes of running at near mach one, Luke and Uranus reached the pyramid. Jacen, Anakin, Corellia, Saturn, Mercury and Tatooine quickly joined the pair.

"Okay. I-I think I need more exercise," panted Jacen as he put Luna down.

Tatooine walked up to the pyramid's entrance and pointed to a series of glyphs above the door. "What do those say?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

Luke glanced up at the glyphs and dismissed them. "It's probably some message about how the darkness overcomes the light. I wouldn't pay any attention to it."

Curiosity overwhelmed Mercury as she entered the glyphs into her mini-computer. After a few seconds her eyes widened as she read the results. "Actually, Master Skywalker, they appear to be directional markers." She pointed at one on the extreme left. It resembled a coffin surrounded by a circle. "That means 'tomb of the lords'. It's at the top level of the pyramid."

Jacen peeked over Mercury's shoulder and marveled at her mini-computer. "Wow. What else can that do? Any video games come standard?"

A booming voice suddenly reverberated in everybody's mind. _Unless it can save you from certain destruction, that little trinket is useless!_

Luke's head shot up in surprise as he looked around and shouted to the heavens. "Lumiya! Where are you?"

The disembodied voice laughed in an exceedingly sinister manner. _Fool! I am in the pyramid, and I have access to its defenses. Enjoy playing with some new friends_. Everyone's head whipped around as…something began emerging from the shifting sands.

Uranus gasped in horror as half-decayed corpses clad in ancient armor clawed their way out of their tombs. Some were armed with swords, others had spears, and some had no weapons at all. They began shambling toward the Jedi, who were already drawing their lightsabers and other weapons.

Sailor Tatooine stepped forward, arms raised and face unnaturally grim. "Leave them to me," she said as the air began moving around her. "Tatooine Sand Blast!" A miniature sandstorm erupted from her hands and enveloped the zombies, blasting apart their bodies and scattering their remains.

The young girl turned back to her friends, a look of satisfaction on her face. "That was simple," she said-just as more hell-spawned warriors burst from the ground.

Tatooine shrieked in surprise as the new warriors began walking toward her. At the same time, Anakin stepped forward, lightsaber already ignited. "Uncle Luke, get Lumiya. Tahiri and I will take care of this." He advanced upon the warriors with his weapon swinging.

Luke hesitated for a second, trying to burn the image of Tatooine and Anakin together into his mind. Then he turned and led Jacen, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Corellia, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury and Luna into the pyramid-and into hell itself.

* * *

Lumiya laughed. It was rare enough hearing her laugh. It was rarer still seeing the normally scowling woman actually _smiling_. In front of her was a plate of glass with a projection of the pyramid's interior. It also showed Luke and his students racing through the dank corridors. To her left was a stone slab that came up to her waist. Various jewels were imbedded in it; controls for the pyramid's defenses against grave robbers.

Her cybernetic fingers danced across the ancient device, activating different traps and weapons-but none worked. A section of ceiling fell upon Luke, but at the last second Pluto's Time Staff erected a force field around him, saving him from being squashed. Arrows shot out of holes in the wall, but Saturn was able to intercept each one before they found their mark.

Off to the side stood her apprentices, Dathomir and Callista. Waves of envy and bitterness were rolling off both women. Callista was angry that Luke hadn't even glanced in her direction, and Dathomir just seemed to be moody for no reason.

Finally, Lumiya turned to the pair and, barely restraining her annoyance at them, spat, "Why don't you two go down there and kill those meddlesome Jedi?"

Callista sighed and wordlessly made her way to the door, followed by Dathomir. After they had left, Lumiya left the control panel and walked over to a large tomb.

Daala and Leonia had been trying to remove the top for almost an hour, but the large gray slab hadn't moved a millimeter. The Dark Mistress of the Sith groaned in impatience at the two. "Can't you two do anything right?" she snarled as she raised her right hand and reached out with the Force. The slab of rock, which weighed over three metric tons, floated into the air and came crashing down several meters away.

Leonia's eyes bugged out in awe. "Whoa…"

Daala peered in the tomb. Inside was a skeleton clad in ancient armor of gold and purple and wrapped in a brown cloak. Its skeletal fingers clutched a long sword forged in Sith Alchemy-and a series of metal pages bound together by three large rings. Daala reached out to grab the book. She touched it, lifted it out of the corpse's arms-and fell back screaming as her the flesh of her hand caught on fire and burned away.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! Help Me!" the former Imperial Admiral screamed as the destruction continued up her arm. Her face was a mask of pain and terror as more of her flesh was consumed.

Lumiya glanced down at her as she casually stepped over Daala's writhing form. She reached into the tomb and grabbed the sword first, then the book. She glanced down at Daala-or what was left of her. All that remained was a blackened skeleton clad in an Imperial Officer's uniform.

Leonia crawled over to Daala's corpse in total disbelief as Lumiya marveled at her new toys.

"So, without the sword in close proximity to my body, _that_ will happen," the Sith Lord said, pointing at Daala.

Leonia got up. "What now?"

Lumiya shrugged as she leafed through the ancient book. "If Dathomir and Callista defeat Luke and his gang of brats, then good. If not, then I can try out a technique that rips holes in the fabric of space/time. Oh, and here's one for mental manipulation, one for…"

* * *

Jacen ducked as a large spiked ball swung from a hole in the wall and nearly crushed him. "Waahh!" he screamed as he swung his lightsaber around. "I don't remember death traps in the travel brochure!"

Next to him was his sister Jaina as Sailor Corellia. The young Senshi of mechanics looked around as all the various traps and devices of death suddenly retracted into the walls, floor and ceiling. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said.

Sailor Mercury consulted her mini-computer. "We're only one floor away from the top. Shouldn't these things be after us with more intensity?"

Suddenly everyone's danger senses flared as felt two Force users approaching. Luke spun around, blue-bladed lightsaber at the ready. Ahead of him walked two individuals. One was a dirty blonde about his height wearing a short purple skirt and a skimpy top. The other lady was wearing a Sailor Senshi uniform and had red hair and piercing gray eyes.

Luke bowed, never taking his eyes off the two. "Callista, Tenel Ka, it's good to see you join us."

Callista chuckled. "So you _finally_ remember me. I'm surprised considering we were engaged for nearly a _year_!"

Corellia snapped her fingers and motioned to Callista. "I knew it! You were that weird spirit trapped inside one of Palpatine's old superweapons for, what, thirty years?"

Jacen nodded. "Yeah! I remember you." His face hardened slightly. "You played mean pranks on Jaina and I, and you broke Uncle Luke's heart. I can't forgive you for that!"

Saturn sidled over to the pair. "Umm, Jacen? Usually it's the Sailor Senshi who make pre-battle speeches. You might wanna remember that."

Jacen chuckled in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Hotaru." He lifted his lightsaber, sending a green plasma blade out from it.

Corellia followed, raising her violet-colored blade and settling into a defensive stance. "We're here to save you, Sailor Dathomir. Please come back to the light." Dathomir shook her head. "No. It-is-too late for me."

Callista rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Give me a break." She reached behind and unclipped two small rods from her skirt. She flicked a button on each one, causing a meter long beam of blood-red energy to spring forth. "Okay, 'Lukie'. It's time for us to settle our lover's spat."

Callista _leapt _into the air and aimed for Luke, but was intercepted by a body check from Uranus. The two women fell to the ground and landed-hard. "Stay out of this!" snarled Callista.

The Senshi of the wind glanced back at Luke and said. "Master, you need to be fresh for Lumiya. I can handle this one." She concentrated, and a large sword encrusted with jewels appeared in her right hand.

Callista snarled and began striking with both lightsabers, sending Uranus into series of blocks. She also backpedaled a bit, but mostly held her ground.

About ten meters away stood Jacen and his beloved. He begun walking toward her, lightsaber off. "Tenel Ka, I know you won't hurt me. I know the Sith have done something to you."

With that last sentence, the redhead grabbed Jacen and shoved him against the wall with her left arm. "No, 'friend'. It is you who did something to me. You severed my arm from my body and laughed at me! You _laughed_!" Sailor Dathomir was nearly in tears as she spoke. "I loved you. You were the only one who could get to me, and you laughed at me in my hour of need. How could you?"

She suddenly felt something wet dripping onto her gloved hand. She glanced down and saw a steady drip coming from Jacen's face. She looked into his brown eyes and saw tears streaming from them.

"Tenel Ka, I'm sorry. I don't know why, or what I did, but I'm sorry. But I should tell you that I never laughed at you. I tried to laugh with you, but I respect and love you too much to laugh at you." He managed a half-smile as he spoke the next line. "Besides, I'm too scared to actually laugh at you."

Dathomir let go, opened her mouth and backed away. Her mouth was partially open in shock. Right behind her was Sailor Corellia, lightsaber at the ready in case…

_Please, Tenel Ka. Snap out of it. I don't wanna…_

Callista and Uranus stopped slashing at each other as the sound of laughter washed over them. They slowly turned their heads and saw Dathomir standing there, arms clutched to her sides and almost doubled over in laughter! "What's wrong with you? Kill him!" Callista screamed at her.

Dathomir continued laughing. "I…cannot help it. Jacen's joke was funny."

Callista's face turned red in anger as she stalked toward Dathomir. She didn't get far though as Uranus tackled her, sending her and her lightsabers flying across the corridor. One of them rebounded off the wall and broke into a dozen pieces. The other one hit a glyph on the wall.

Callista quickly raked Uranus' eyes and rose to her feet. She was heading toward Jacen and Dathomir, but before she reached the just-reunited couple, the section of the floor they were standing on fell away!

Jacen let out a shriek as he plummeted, but Dathomir and Callista were able to grab onto opposite sides of the new hole in the ground. Sailor Corellia rushed over to the hole, a look of stark terror on her face. _I still feel him. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead_! She stopped and looked down into the hole. At the bottom were several rows of spears decorated with skeletons.

Halfway up was Jacen. He had his lightsaber in one hand; his other was stuck deep into a groove about the width of a lightsaber blade…"Umm, excuse me, but could somebody help me?"

Dathomir quickly scrambled up the displaced floor. She ran over to Corellia and half-shouted, "Is Jacen all right?"

Corellia looked up in shock at her. "What? Yes! He's alive." Jaina looked back down at her brother and yelled, "Don't worry, Jacen! We'll get you out!"" She exchanged a glance with Dathomir that said one word. _How_?

On the opposite side of the hole, Callista hung onto the small purchase she had. Directly above her were Luke and Sailor Uranus. Both had an arm extended and were trying to reach her. She laughed derisively at him. "Still trying to play the hero, farmboy?"

Luke grunted in impatience. "Give me your hand, Callista!"

She looked down, then back up at him, a look of desperation on her face. "Luke, answer me this. Did you love me?"

The Jedi Master almost recoiled in shock. "What? I don't have time-"

Callista interrupted him, a note of sheer helplessness on her normally dulcet voice. "ANSWER ME! Please. Did you ever love me?"

Luke's face clouded over as he thought back to the Eye of Palpatine and their first meeting; when she emerged from the escape pod in a different body; their quest to rediscover her Jedi powers; and their final goodbye on Nam Chorios. His eyes closed and his teeth ground together.

"I'm sorry, Callista, but no. I never loved you like you loved me."

Callista allowed a small, bittersweet smile to cross her lips. "Thank you, Luke." She paused and swallowed before continuing. "And you're wrong. I _still_ love you." And with that she let go.

Luke tried to grab onto her with the Force, to levitate her up, but Callista plummeted to the bottom of the pit and was impaled on the spears below. Her body jerked once, and then lay still. Her eyes stared up to the ceiling, past it to the sky and to infinity.

Luke let out an anguished cry, "No!" before he rolled onto his back.

Sailor Pluto walked up to him, a somber expression on her face. "There was nothing you could've done. Her destiny was written before you were born."

The Jedi Master shot to his booted feet and looked the Senshi of time in the eyes. "Where is it written? Huh?"

Pluto stared hard at the comparatively young Jedi Master. "All of our lives have been written out long before we're born, Master. Some simply end sooner."

Luke looked away before tears overwhelmed him. He looked back at Dathomir and Corellia. "Can you get Jacen out?" he shouted.

Corellia looked up, traces of panic shone through her otherwise calm exterior. "He's too far down. We can't levitate him that far."

Suddenly, Dathomir snapped her fingers. "Of course!" she said, holding up her right hand. A look of concentration flickered over her face as she reverted back to Tenel Ka for the first time in almost a standard week.

Tenel Ka then reached behind her and, with slightly shaking hands, pulled out a grappling hook and rope from her belt. With ease she attached the hook onto a post on the wall, and after making sure it was secure, began rappelling down the side of the hole.

Jacen whistled in awe as he saw his angel descend to his rescue. When she reached him, he clambered onto her back. "Going up?" he quipped as Tenel Ka began shimmying up the rope. In less than a minute, Tenel Ka and Jacen were out of the hole.

Sailor Corellia offered her friend a hand up. "It's good to see you again, Tenel Ka."

The Hapan princess hesitated for a moment before accepting. "It is good to be back, Jaina," she stated just before Jacen tackled her with a hug. The two rolled around for a bit, then came to a stop; Tenel Ka on top, Jacen on bottom. Tenel Ka stared daggers at the young man-until he licked her nose.

She scrambled off him in horror, while he just sat up, barely able to contain his laughter. "It's not funny!" said Tenel Ka.

Behind her stood Sailor Corellia with hand over her mouth, brandy-colored eyes shining with laughter.

The dropped sections of the floor slowly rose into place, allowing Luke, Pluto, Mercury, Luna and Uranus to cross over to their friends. Tenel Ka quickly got to her feet as Luke approached her. Her eyes were unable to meet Luke's-until he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up. "I'm glad to see you again, Tenel Ka. I was worried you would be lost to us forever," he said, his voice laden with sincerity.

Tenel Ka's storm-gray eyes threatened to explode with tears, but she held them in. _I do not deserve the luxury of crying_, she thought.

Right below her sat Luna. The small black cat looked up at her student and spoke with urgency. "Now, Tenel Ka, invoke the name of your planet."

Tenel Ka looked down in shock at her mentor. "What?"

Luna pressed on, not giving Tenel Ka a chance to object. "We need your power as Sailor Dathomir, now more than ever!"

The warrior princess nodded in agreement. She raised her right hand high and shouted.

"Dathomir Power Makeup!"

* * *

Sailor Tatooine grunted as she smashed her gaffi stick into yet another zombie. "These things are everywhere!" she screamed as more of the army of the dead emerged from the shifting sands.

Behind her, Anakin held out his hand and grabbed onto a half-dozen through the Force. He lifted them up and sent them flying into their comrades. "Yes, and the sooner we destroy them, the better!"

The pair was standing back-to-back with the entrance to the pyramid to their side. Tatooine's sandstorms had quickly lost their effectiveness, and she didn't have enough energy for her new power. Therefore the pair was reduced to simply holding off the reanimated zombies as long as possible with whatever they had-namely, Anakin's lightsaber and Tatooine's gaffi stick.

Anakin swung at a group of zombies, bisecting almost all of them but one. The zombie was able to raise its sword in time to block Anakin's swing.

The Senshi of sand glanced at the sword fight shaping up. "Why doesn't your sword cut right through that walking dirt bag?"

Anakin shrugged as he calmly blocked a return swing and parried it into the dirt. "Some of these weapons must be forged with Sith alchemy. They're impossible to cut with lightsabers." While explaining this to her, he brought his blade up and beheaded the zombie fighting him and telekinetically shoved his the corpse away. Suddenly, his danger sense flared. He ducked just before a large war axe swung, nearly decapitating him.

Anakin thrust and slid his lightsaber's blade between armor plates covering the zombie's midsection and slit it open from throat to tail. He paused for a moment and looked around. No more zombies had emerged from the ground in the past two minutes, but there were almost fifty zombies left.

Sailor Tatooine was tired and barely able to swing her gaffi stick. "I can't see a way out of this!" she gasped.

Anakin turned to her. "There's always hope! As long as we can hold out, we've got a-" Anakin couldn't finish as a zombie snuck up on him and bashed him in the head with a club. His blue eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell back into her, knocking her down and into a wall.

Tatooine turned around and grabbed onto Anakin, trying to drag him away. While she was struggling, the zombies shambled over and surrounded the pair, readying their weapons for the final strike. Tears streamed down Tatooine's face as she raised her gaffi stick in a futile attempt to block the spears, clubs and swords about to rip into her…

"Deep Submerge!"

A watery ball of destructive energy slammed into about thirty zombies, not unlike a freight train slamming into a wheelbarrow. The zombies surrounding the pair looked up just in time to see their brethren be disintegrated. Sailor Tatooine peered through the mass of inhumanity and cried out in relief. "Neptune! Zekk! Lowie! Am I glad to see you!"

Standing tall was Sailor Neptune, flanked by Zekk with his lightsaber and blaster and by Lowie with his bowcaster and lightsaber. "Denizens of the underworld, prepare to be sent back there by the Senshi of elegance, Sailor Neptune."

Zekk slowly turned his head at the end of the speech and rolled his eyes. "You know, we're here too," he deadpanned.

Neptune glanced over at him. "Oh, you want to make a speech, too? Go ahead."

Zekk's eyes rolled farther back into his head in mortification. He turned away from Neptune, raised his blaster and began peppering the zombies near Tahiri and Anakin with blaster bolts.

At the same time, Lowie put away his bowcaster and was simply ripping the zombies apart in a fit of full-blown Wookiee rage. His translator droid M-TD squealed in fright as another arm was ripped right out of its socket. "Oh, do be careful Master Lowbacca! My optical sensors aren't ready for this kind of brutality!"

The Wookiee grunted his annoyance with the little droid, who simply 'harrumphed' in retaliation. It's how I fight, little one. Shut off your optics if you can't take it.

Neptune paid Lowie and Zekk no heed as her aquamarine lightsaber sliced through the zombies. Since most of the remaining ones had body armor of some sort she simply restricted herself to slicing off their heads.

Tahiri blanched as one desiccated cranium landed right in front of her. "EEEWWWWW!" she screeched as she dropped Anakin's still unconscious form.

He landed with a _thud_ and slowly opened his eyes. "What-what happened?" he said as Tatooine frantically propped him up against the side of the pyramid.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't strong enough to defeat all the zombies, so you got hurt. It's all my fault!" Tahiri closed her eyes and tensed, expecting the worst.

Instead, she felt somebody hug her. She opened her eyes to find Anakin leaning over her, giving her a hug. "Thank you for sticking by me when I was incapacitated. That took courage."

Sailor Tatooine felt her cheeks flush in response to Anakin's proximity. A faint 'Ahem' startled her out of her reverie and caused her to stand up. She glanced around and saw Neptune coughing into her hand. Various body parts in various stages of decomposition surrounded her, Zekk and Lowie.

"Looks like you three had no problem with them," Anakin said.

Zekk shrugged as he holstered his blaster. "You two got it started. We simply finished the job."

Neptune made her way to the entrance. "Come on. I have a feeling Master Skywalker's going to need our help," she said. Sailor Tatooine and Lowie fell in behind her, while Zekk walked beside Neptune. The Senshi of water whispered to Zekk. "Thank you for watching over me."

Zekk nonchalantly shrugged at her. "I would've done the same for any one of us." He then discretely pointed to Lowie. "Just don't forget the Wookiee," he noted.

Neptune smiled mysteriously. "I have an idea on how to…thank Lowie."

Zekk stared at her in confusion. _What the hell does that mean_?


	16. Arc Two, Chapter Eight

Khajmer-Yes, based off the anime. I had written this for the forums a while back and their policy on lesbian relationships is... a bit conservative. So I toned it down. Unfortunately, I forgot about it when putting up here. Only thing is, this is the second version of this fic. And I really don't want to rewrite it again. And I like Hotaru, too.

**Chapter Eight: Trapped, but not Helpless  
**Lumiya stood ready as Luke, Jacen, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, Mercury, Dathomir, Corellia and Luna strode through the door, lightsabers and other weapons at the ready. "Surrender, and we will be merciful," Luke said.

Lumiya scoffed at him as she cradled the Book of the Sith in her metallic hands. She casually opened it and leafed through a few pages. "Aha, here's an interesting spell." She held out her left hand and casually read a passage out loud. "Become that which you fear the most!"

A beam of red light shot from her hand and enveloped Sailor Mercury! Saturn's hands blurred and she tried blocking the beam with her Silence Glaive, but it passed right through and continued to alter Mercury.

Uranus tried to bodycheck her out of the beam's path, but Luke stopped her. "We have no idea if she can be removed like that. Besides which, you might be affected as well."

After a minute the beam faded, and Mercury reverted back to Ami. Sailor Corellia grabbed her friend and spun her around. "Ami, are you okay? Speak to me!"

There was a dull vacancy in Ami's normally bright blue eyes. "Hi, who are you?" she asked in a very child-like voice.

A look of sheer horror crossed Sailor Corellia's face as she realized just what exactly happened. She turned to Lumiya, her eyes blazing and hands clenched. "You-you monster! How can you do this?" She turned Mercury around and walked her back to Sailor Pluto. "Can you watch her?" she asked.

The Senshi of time nodded and guided Mercury away from the fight that was shaping up. "You're very pretty. Can you make me pretty like you?"

Uranus readied her sword and jumped into the air. She landed in a crouch and swung it at Lumiya's midsection. "Space Sword Blaster!" she yelled as the sword shot a crescent-shaped blast of energy at Lumiya.

Lumiya simply raised her hand and plucked it out of the air! "I believe this is yours," she said as she flung it back at Uranus. The amazon backpedaled at top speed and tried to dodge it, but the blast grazed her leg, cutting a deep gash in her calf. Uranus cried out in pain as she stumbled and went down.

Lumiya raised her arms up as sapphire-blue electricity danced about her appendages. She aimed in Uranus' direction as a faint smile crossed her lips. Sith lightning arced from her fingertips and sped toward Uranus. She readied herself for the searing pain of being electrocuted, followed by oblivion…

After approximately a minute, Sailor Uranus opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Luke Skywalker, standing there, emerald blade ignited. The bolts of lightning arced around him a meter away, creating an incandescent shower of sparks. A look of fierce determination was plastered on his face as he held off Lumiya's assault.

Nobody could approach either of them as the battle between Mistress of the Sith and Master of the Jedi waged. After nearly fifteen minutes, the lightning ceased. Both combatants dropped to one knee, exhausted by the expenditure of energy. "You've grown powerful, Lumiya," Luke said between pants.

Lumiya nodded. "So have you, Luke. The last time we met, you were but a half-trained padawan. Now you are a sword as strong as that blade you wield."

Luke chuckled at her flattery. "Nice try, but you won't turn me."

Lumiya's face settled into an effortless scowl. "I'm not going to. I have the records of the Sith Empire in my hands. This galaxy will bow before me for an eternity." She opened the book again and flipped a couple of pages. "Chronal acceleration? This looks interesting." She raised her left hand and pointed it at Sailor Corellia and Sailor Dathomir. "Become dust!" she screamed as waves of energy shot off her hand and sped toward the Senshi.

Dathomir saw the energy pulses heading their way. There was no chance of evading the pulses. Corellia held up her hands in a vain attempt to block them. Dathomir emulated her-and it felt like she was hit with a lightning bolt! A strange feeling of energy started building up in her arms. "What is going on?" she asked as they began glowing!

Luna, who was with Ami and Sailor Pluto, picked up immediately on what was happening. "Let the power flow through you, Sailor Dathomir! It's the next stage of your development."

Dathomir thought about Luna's words. _I have hurt my friends so much over the past few days, Jaina and Jacen especially. I must protect them with all my heart_! "Dathomir Star Power Makeup!" A brief flash of light enveloped her as she evolved.

She raised her arms in front of her and cried out, "Hapan Wall of Protection!" A glass-like bubble formed about 30 centimeters from her hands. The energy pulses hit the wall and dissipated. A look of equal parts concentration and desperation crossed Dathomir's regal face as she held on.

After a minute, Lumiya stopped firing the pulses and lowered her arm. Dathomir scanned Lumiya through the Force and realized just how low on power the Sith Lord was. The heir to the Hapes Cluster struck a Senshi pose and began speaking.

"You reached into my soul and pulled out my most painful memory. You turned me against my friends and fellow Senshi. I can't forgive you for that… but I also cannot forgive myself. You opened the door for me, but only I could go through it." The redhead paused for a moment before continuing. "In the name of the Force, I will punish you!"

Lumiya sneered at her. "I offered you the chance to join me and rule part of the galaxy for an eternity. I see you decided to waste it." Out of the corner of her flinty eye, she spied Leonia huddled in the corner. "You will now serve your purpose," she said as she raised her hand. Lightning erupted from her fingertips and quickly enveloped the Moff, and Lumiya's face contorted in pleasure as she sucked Leonia dry of her energy. When the lightning ceased, all that was left of the cruel younger woman was a desiccated skeleton.

Everyone there except Ami gasped at Lumiya's cruelty. Jacen stepped forward. "She was loyal to you, and this is how you treat her?"

Lumiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Silence, whelp." She reached out and telekinetically grabbed him through the Force. Before anyone could help Jacen, Lumiya slammed him into the wall and let him drop to the ground with a _thud_.

The young man groaned in pain. "That…was not fun."

Lumiya glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Saturn approaching, Silence Glaive in hand. "What do you intend to do with that? Physical attacks mean nothing to me, now."

Saturn's young face and ancient eyes were twisted in anger as she raised her weapon high. "Do you know what my most powerful attack is? It's called 'Silence Glaive Surprise'. It has the capability of destroying a planet."

The room echoed as everyone there simultaneously shouted, "WHAT?" in equal parts shock, confusion and fright.

Luke, who was tending to Uranus' leg wound, got up and approached Saturn. "Hotaru, you will _not _use such an attack! To destroy a planet, even one steeped in the Dark Side, is wrong."

Saturn shot him a look. "If it is the only way to defeat the enemy, then I will use Silence Glaive Surprise."

Before she could bring the weapon down, though, a voice from behind startled her. "It would be wise to consider the consequences of such an action. Destroying a planet isn't something you can just undo." Saturn turned around and gasped as she saw Anakin stride into the room, followed by Zekk, Neptune, Lowie and Tatooine.

Neptune's eyes were hard as ice while she addressed Saturn. "I cannot believe that you would contemplate using Silence Glaive Surprise! Don't you remember Usagi's lesson to us? There's always hope." The elegant Senshi turned to Lumiya and struck a pre-battle pose. "As long as there are good people to oppose the likes of you, evil shall never triumph, so says-"

Neptune was interrupted as Lumiya, looking quite bored, raised her hand and said, "Become that which you fear the most!" A blood-red beam shot from the palm of her hand and sped toward Neptune. Before she could pull out her mirror, Anakin, shoved her to one side, taking the full brunt of the beam.

The young man fell to the ground, body contorting in agony as he screamed. After a second the beam faded, allowing both Tatooine and Saturn to run up to him. Tatooine grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. "Anakin? Anakin!? Speak to me!"

Saturn quickly grabbed Tatooine and tried pulling her away from Anakin. "I sense something from him, and it's not good."

Tatooine spun around and grabbed Saturn's wrist. "Of course something's wrong with him! Lumiya hit him with a Force beam o'death or something," she screeched, motioning to him with her free hand.

A low chuckle coming from Anakin caused both Senshi to look down at his prone form. "Actually, Lumiya helped me." In a flash he was standing up, right hand wrapped around Tatooine's throat and his left one choking similarly the life out of Saturn! "She reminded me of the legacy of my name, _Anakin_. I am my grandfather's grandson, and heir to his awesome power. Why shouldn't I embrace it?"

An unnatural sneer formed over his lips as Tatooine and Saturn struggled to get out of his grip. 'It won't work, ladies. The powers of the Dark Side flows through my veins, not blood!"

Saturn half-closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to telekinetically manipulate her Glaive that she dropped on the floor. It inched toward her foot, but before she could grab it, Anakin spotted it moving. His normally serene features twisted in rage as he slammed both into the wall, dazing Saturn and knocking the wind out of Tatooine.

The two girls looked at each other and thought the same thing simultaneously. _Together, we are stronger_. They concentrated on the Glaive, calling it to Saturn's hand.

The long polearm topped by two infinitely-sharp blades flew up and into the diminutive Senshi's hand, and before Anakin could react, she swung it around and used the blunt end to knock his hands away from her and Tatooine's throat. He roared in anger, but the roar quickly turned to a groan of pain when Tatooine summoned her gaffi stick and smashed it over his head. The young man let out a whimper then slowly sank to the floor, followed by Tatooine and Saturn. "Nice job, Hotaru," the young blond said.

Saturn let a rare smile cross her lips. "Same to you, Tahiri."

Neptune, Zekk and Lowie approached Lumiya, lightsabers ready. Lumiya rolled her eyes in boredom as she raised her arm. "Become dust!" she shouted. A wave of energy shot from her cybernetic hand and hit Lowie dead-on.

Zekk shouted to his friend, but he stopped and stared in horror as Lowie's deep brown fur turned gray. Even worse, he began to shrink and lose muscle mass. Em Teedee quickly rusted over and turned to dust as Lowie fell to his knees.

Lumiya walked over to him and, almost without emotion, kicked him in the ribs. "Ah, yes. Wookiees live for twice the length of time that humans do. I'll have to remember that for when I destroy your species."

While she talked, Zekk leapt at her and swung his lightsaber at her head. Lumiya sighed and half-closed her eyes, grabbing onto Zekk through the Force and hurled him into Neptune, who was already readying an attack of her own. The two knocked heads and went down cold.

Sailor Dathomir did a quick tactical analysis of the situation. Ami, Pluto and Luna were in the back. Pluto couldn't leave Ami's side, and Luna was pretty much useless in a fight.

Uranus had a large gash in her leg, and while Master Skywalker could attend to her wound, he was exhausted and drained from battling back against Lumiya earlier. Anakin was out cold, and seemed to be possessed. Tatooine, Saturn, Jacen, Lowie, Zekk and Neptune were similarly unconscious and/or injured. That just left her and Sailor Corellia to battle arguably the most powerful Sith Lord in history. _No sweat_ she thought.

Corellia turned to her long-time friend. "It looks like it's just us two. Are you ready?"

Dathomir looked at her with cool gray eyes. "This is a fact."

Corellia pointed at Lumiya. "You think you've won? Hah! You're just a cheap imitation Sith Lord, a floozy. We faced down Emperor Palpatine himself and beat him! No cheap ten-credit floozy's gonna stop us!"

Dathomir gestured and spoke in a her 'royal' voice. "We are the Sailor Jedi, and we are dedicated to fighting for love and the Force."

The two young women leaned back against each other in perfect sync and spoke simultaneously. "In the name of the Force, we _will_ punish you!"

Lumiya's temper had been building for some time. At the end, she scowled and raised both arms. "DIE!" she screamed as she let loose with a massive amount of lightning bolts.

Dathomir raised her right arm and said. "Hapan Wall of Protection!" The glass-like bubble formed between the Sith Lord and the Senshi, blocking the lightning bolts.

Corellia raised her arms and held them with her palms facing out. "Corellia Starburst!" A blood-red beam of energy shot out of her hands.

Lumiya tried to raise a force field, but she was too slow. She also had played too much with her powers. The beam struck her dead-on and carved a nasty gash in her stomach. The Sith Lord's already pale face turned ashen as she dropped the book and collapsed. She clutched her stomach as tears of pain, sadness and incredulousness flowed from her green eyes. "It can't end like this," she mumbled. "It can't."

Corellia walked up to the mortally wounded Lumiya. "I'm sorry, but you left us no choice."

Suddenly, a pair of Wookiee arms lifted her high in the air. "EEEKKK! Put me down!" Corellia was promptly let go. She spun around and saw Lowie standing there, looking every bit the 21-year old Wookiee that he was. "Lowie! You're all right!" Corellia shouted as she hugged him.

"It would appear that the spells used by Lumiya were either temporary, or were dependent on the book," her younger brother said, startling her.

Corellia let go of Lowie and saw Ami and Anakin standing there. Ami's sapphire-blue eyes sparkled with her usual intelligence, and Anakin's face no longer held any trace of the dark power that twisted his soul.

Luke slowly approached Lumiya, his legs still a bit wobbly. He held no weapon and had his arms stretched out in a gesture of peace. "Lumiya…Shira, let us help you. It's not too late."

Lumiya blinked as one final tear rolled down her cheek. "It is too late for me." She unclipped the sword from her belt and tossed it to Luke. "Keep this as a memento of me."

Before anyone could stop her, Lumiya, last of the line of Bane, grabbed onto the Book of the Sith and clutched it to her chest. She bit down hard so she wouldn't scream as the book's raw energy consumed her body and soul…

Uranus, who was being helped by Neptune, limped over to the blackened skeleton. She nudged it with her foot, as if to confirm the obvious. Neptune held her hand to her forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Do you truly have that little tact?"

Uranus simply shrugged. "It's better safe than sorry."

Luke nodded. "Haruka's right." He unclipped his lightsaber and ignited the blade. Reaching out with the Force, he grabbed the book and levitated it towards him. "Power such as this should not be used." The Jedi Master brought the emerald blade of his lightsaber up, and cleaved the ancient tome of evil in half.

He let go of the ruined pieces of metal and let them crash to the floor. And As soon as he extinguished his lightsaber, the entire pyramid began shaking.

Ami held out her hand and concentrated. Her transformation wand appeared in her right hand, and she quickly shouted, "Mercury Star Power Makeup!"

A wave of blue energy washed over her, melting her clothes and replacing them with a Sailor Senshi uniform. The Senshi of water, Sailor Mercury, quickly replaced Mizuno Ami. The genius pulled out her mini-computer and activated her visor. A band of semi-transparent blue crystal covered her eyes as she began scanning the ground below the pyramid. The shaking continued as Mercury scanned.

"Umm, I don't mean to sound like a crybaby, but could you hurry up?" Zekk said as he grabbed onto a support column.

Corellia shot her boyfriend a nasty look. "Give her a second!" Then the brown-haired Senshi of mechanics leaned over Mercury's shoulder and studied the data. "You don't need any help, do you?" she whispered.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her away. "Mercury's all right by herself," Sailor Tatooine said.

"That's right. Ami's IQ is 300, so she knows what she's doing." Sailor Saturn chimed in.

Mercury's blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no! There appears to be a large chain reaction building up in the planet's core!" She looked up at Luke in chagrin. "According to this, it started immediately after you destroyed the Book of the Sith."

Luke's face took on an expression of extreme embarrassment as Luna bounded into his arms. "You did the right thing at the time, Luke," she said. The small cat then looked around at everyone. "Prepare for sailor teleport!"

Zekk, Jacen, Anakin and Lowie crowded around Luke and Luna, while Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, Corellia, Dathomir and Tatooine joined hands in a circle around the men. By this time part of the roof was beginning to fall around them, and the ground tremors had become constant. A glow enveloped the Sailor Senshi, and the preternatural wind once again swirled around them. Each one had an image of their destination; the I.S.S. _Behemoth_, still in orbit.

At the height of the whirlwind, Luke yelled. "Sailor…"

Luna finished the phrase. "…Teleport!"

* * *

Captain Roik of the _Behemoth _looked out the bridge's observation windows at the planet below. A sensor tech had given him a status report on the seismic activity occurring on Korriban, and if he didn't leave in five minutes, the _Behemoth _would be destroyed along with the planet.

Before he could do anything or give any orders, the bridge was enveloped in a flash of light. Several officers cried out in pain as their eyes were temporarily overloaded. Roik was smart enough to shield his eyes until the light faded.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. The Jedi Luke Skywalker was standing in the middle of a very strange group. He recognized Sailor Dathomir, but the other ones, although dressed similarly to her, were complete strangers. There were also four young men with Skywalker, and a Wookiee. Strangest of all was the small black…creature he was holding.

Luke wasted no time. He broke from the circle and advanced upon Roik. With one swift motion his lightsaber was out, ignited and about one centimeter from Roik's throat. "Lumiya, Callista, Leonia and Daala are all dead. If we don't leave now, we'll be dead too."

Several soldiers had appeared beside Roik, but he waved them off. "Very well." He looked down into the crew pits and spoke. "Helm. Move us out at best possible speed."

The helmsman nodded and began working the controls. The _Behemoth _slowly left Korriban's orbit even as the planet began shaking apart. In a flash of pseudo-motion, the ship leapt into hyperspace mere seconds before the planet exploded into a new asteroid belt.

Sailor Corellia leapt into the crew pit and examined the navigational controls. "We're heading back to Yavin IV!"

Lowie let out a roar of triumph and then a bleat of shock when he heard a slightly fussy voice emanate from his belt. "Oh, I'm so grateful to be going back home! Maybe we can stay longer this time. And can anyone fill me in on what's been going on?" Lowie looked down at M-TD. The little translating droid looked good as new, and showed no signs of rust or other damage.

Mercury bent down and scanned it. "M-TD looks to be in perfect working condition." She stood up and looked up at Lowie, a small smile on her face. "I'm glad everybody got off of Korriban okay."

Dathomir suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around. "That is not a fact. Lumiya, Callista, Daala and Leonia all died down there." That statement quickly sobered everyone up, and left an uncomfortable silence hanging over the bridge that lasted all the way to Yavin IV.


	17. Arc Two, Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**Tahiri and Hotaru found Anakin on the Great Temple's rooftop. The young man had been avoiding the two ever since they had returned from Korriban. He sat on the rooftop with his feet dangling over the side. Anakin didn't even look up as they sat on opposite sides of him. "Don't bother. I know what you're going to say," he said flatly.

Tahiri vehemently shook her head, sending her blond locks whirling about her head. "No, you don't! You can't know!"

Hotaru nodded. "We're both worried about you, Anakin. You've avoided both of us, and Master Skywalker says you haven't been eating very much."

Anakin got up and began walking around the rooftop aimlessly, his eyes looking to the gas giant overhead, the expansive jungle, everything but his two best friends. "Well, I haven't had much of an appetite. Seeing the absolute worst of your soul does that to you."

The two girls got up and made their way over to him. Hotaru grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Her violet eyes bore into him. "Well, guess what?" she motioned to Tahiri, who nodded emphatically. "We don't care! Lumiya did a five-second brainwashing that lasted as long as the book. Ami was a blubbering moron for the same length of time."

Tahiri stepped forward and flanked Hotaru. "You're still my best friend, Anakin. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll always be there for you."

Anakin tried to speak, but his voice caught in his throat. His gaze drifted over both of them. "Thank you," he said, choking back a tear.

Hotaru checked her chronometer. "We'd better go down to the courtyard."

The young man let a flicker of a smile drift across his otherwise impassive face as he motioned to the door. "Well, then. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Tenel Ka crouched outside of the Great Temple at the base of the stairs, her eyes boring into the transformation wand in her hand. She slowly got to her feet and reared back, about to pitch it into the forest…

"I wouldn't do that. You won't get rid of it that easily."

The Senshi looked down and back as Luna walked over to her. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before responding. "I have proven unworthy of the powers given to me, Luna. As Gethzerion before me, I have fallen."

The black cat sighed, her head drooping. "Like Haruka and Michiru before you? They weren't exactly team players when we first met them during the Deathbusters Crisis."

Tenel Ka sat down in front of Luna. "But they didn't betray their family and friends. And that is a fact. They didn't take up…" She noted Luna's expression change. "Oh, they did?"

Luna's pushed-in face took on a faraway expression as she went back to seven years ago. "They did attack the Inner Senshi several times. They felt themselves above everyone. Usagi proved them wrong, just as Jacen did. Luke apparently fell to the Dark Side when you were a toddler." She arched an eyebrow. "Why should you be above them?"

Tenel Ka considered her words carefully. "I suppose you're right. I _have _been given a great power, and I am not the first to misuse it. Nor will I be the last." She cradled the wand in her hand before standing up and bowing. "Thank you, Luna."

The cat smiled, baring her fangs. "You're welcome, Sailor Dathomir." She turned and noted several other Jedi and Senshi emerging from the Great Temple. "Now let's get ready. There's several announcements to be made."

* * *

Ten'ou Haruka stood on the main stage of the Great Temple's audience chamber. Across from her stood Luke, her teacher over the past month and a half. It had been two and a half weeks since the destruction of Korriban. In that time Haruka trained under Luke's careful guidance. Now was the moment of truth.

In her hands was a slender rod. She held it out and, with her eyes closed, hit a switch on its side. She heard a familiar _snap-hiss _and humming. She opened her eyes and was momentarily stunned to see a brilliant yellow blade in front of her. She moved it around in a series of exercises. After a few minutes she deactivated it and turned to Luke. "Master, why did you lie to me?"

Luke smiled. "How did you figure that out?"

Haruka shrugged. " The comment you made when you first tested our powers was the first thing. It was the perfect response to my arrogance. The second clue was the classes I was put in."

Luke was starting to be very impressed with Haruka's reasoning ability. "They taught you the basics, something which you were lacking in. You knew the grand gestures; but subtlety wasn't your strong suit."

Haruka blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Yes. Although my raw power is great, finesse was always something that eluded me." She straightened and bowed slightly. "Thank you for teaching me, Master Skywalker."

Luke nodded, a playful expression crossing his face. "Your welcome." He unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it. "Would you care to duel?"

Haruka stepped back and re-ignited her own lightsaber. She touched lightly tapped Luke's emerald blade, signaling her readiness to begin.

He struck her blade several times in quick succession, forcing Haruka into a defensive stance. She parried another set of blows and tried a few stabbing attacks. Luke could easily read her intentions, however, and hopped back, parrying each thrust down and away.

Haruka shifted stance and tried for his head, but Luke blocked the blows and forced his way past Haruka's guard. She was surprised by this, and for a moment was tempted to transform into Sailor Uranus, but she quickly discarded the thought. _No. I'll face him as a Jedi Knight_. No sooner had she finished the thought than she found Luke's blade close to her chest. She sighed and deactivated her lightsaber. The duel had lasted all of five minutes.

Luke extended his hand. "That was quite good. You lasted the longest out of all the Senshi."

Haruka's eyes shot up in surprise. "Really?" She holstered her lightsaber and smiled. 'I can't wait to tell Michiru that," she said, grinning slightly.

Luke chuckled and walked up to Haruka, patting her on the shoulder. "Luna said she had an announcement. Everyone else is outside, so shall we?"

Haruka nodded, and the two walked down to the turbolifts in the chamber's back.

Five minutes later, the two emerged from the Great Temple. Up ahead were their friends gathered in a semi-circle. In the middle was a small black cat with a crescent-shaped mark on her fur. "Ah, it's good of you to join us. I've made a decision. I'm staying here."

Ami, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna simultaneously blurted out. "What?"

Tahiri scooped the feline up. "Won't Usagi be sad if you don't come home? I remember her getting really emotional back in Tokyo. And I didn't even get to know her that well."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not staying permanently! I just want to teach you girls more about your powers." Tahiri put Luna down. Tenel Ka and Jaina joined her in front of Luna, who continued speaking. "You're entering a critical phase of your development. You achieved Star Power, but you need somebody to guide you through it. "

Michiru stepped forward. "I also received another vision. In it, you three were surrounded by a group of Sailor Senshi. All I could tell was they weren't us."

Hotaru stepped up to Luke. "Master, I request permission to stay."

Luke looked down at the young girl, eyes wide in surprise. "May I ask why, Hotaru?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, licking her lips. "When I was just a Sailor Senshi, I was primarily the last resort. Most of my attacks would ultimately destroy a planet. As a Jedi, I can do more."

Luke looked over at Haruka and Michiru. The two were Hotaru's legal guardians on Earth, so it was really up to them. The Amazonian tomboy and the elegant pianist looked at each other and nodded. "Be sure to come back," Haruka said.

Hotaru's face lit up as she smiled. "You mean it? Yippee!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

Ami cleared her throat. "Ahem. I would also like to stay."

Jaina playfully swatted her friend on the back. "I'll field this one. You're so enraptured by the high-tech gizmos around here you feel like a kid in a candy store. Am I right?"

Ami's face turned a deep red as she nodded furiously.

Zekk, who was standing near the back, raised his hand. "Wait a second. Don't you need five Senshi to do your teleport?"

Anakin walked forward, motioning to the ladies. "I believe the answer is simple. You take turns. All of you teleport to Earth, then Jaina, Tahiri, Tenel Ka, Ami and Hotaru teleport back."

Suddenly Setsuna's head snapped up. "I will stay here as well."

Everyone's blood turned ice-cold at Setsuna's announcement. Luke placed his hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell us? No, don't. As you and Master Yoda said, 'always in motion is the future.'"

Setsuna looked down, and a rare look of embarrassment crossed her normally serene features. "Actually, it's quite mundane. I also wish to expand my knowledge of the Force. The Time Gate is secure right now, so I can… take the time."

Jaina smiled. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She raised her right arm up, and was quickly followed by the other Senshi. They each called out their transformation phrase.

"Tatooine Star Power makeup!"

"Dathomir Star Power makeup!"

"Corellia Star Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Saturn Crystal Power makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

A bright light enveloped the eight young women. When it faded, they were no longer mere young Jedi trainees. They were now Sailor Jedi, warriors of love and the Force.

All eight gathered in a circle and joined hands. "I'm glad we're not doing this in the middle of an emergency," Tatooine quipped.

Uranus, who was standing next to her, gave her an almost sad smile. "I don't know. I liked training and fighting alongside you."

Tatooine flashed her a toothy grin and nodded her head in agreement.

A wind began blowing around the Senshi as they concentrated on their destination. A suffuse glow enveloped the circle as their power built up. At the apex of the buildup, Saturn cried out, "Sailor…"

And Pluto finished for her. "…Teleport!"

A bright light enveloped the Senshi, and when it faded, they were gone.

Jacen let out a low whistle. "Man, It would be pretty cool to have those teleportation powers."

Zekk shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I don't know. Having to wear the skirt, blouse and high heels would be a pain."

Anakin, standing next to his older brother, shrugged nonchalantly. "I wonder what the uniform for a male Senshi would be."

Lowie, who was silent through the teleport, commented on the lack of male Senshi seen. So far, only that Mamoru guy had anything.

Zekk turned around and looked up at the tall Wookiee. "Yeah, He seems pretty Senshi-like."

Luke, carrying Luna, walked up to the three young men and Wookiee. "I'll let you know when the girls get back. Don't you gentlemen have chores?"

Anakin nodded. "Unfortunately it's my turn to help in the kitchen. Make sure to send Ami there when she gets back. It's her turn to peel tubers." With that, the young man waved bye and headed up the Great Temple's stairs.

Jacen thought for a second. "Oh, yeah. I gotta go help Tionne with cataloging her files." He turned and sprinted off toward one of the smaller buildings surrounding the Great Temple.

Lowie followed after him, growling an explanation. "Master Lowbacca says it's also his turn to help Mistress Tionne. We'll be off doing nice, safe cataloging." Lowie snatched the small translation droid from his belt and shook it menacingly, growling in an angry sort of way as he walked off. For his part, Em-Teedee merely blew him an electronic raspberry.

Zekk stood there, arms crossed in front of him. Luke crossed the short distance between them. "Is there someplace you should be?" he asked.

Zekk turned to face him, ponytail whipping around. "Nope. I finished my chores earlier, and my afternoon is free." He turned to the clearing where the girls had recently vanished. "Besides, I want to be here when Jaina gets back."

Luke's eyebrow arched in surprise at the young man's statement. "Zekk, what exactly are your intentions toward my niece?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Luna bared her tiny fangs in a smile. "I agree with Luke. You two spend quite a bit of time together."

Zekk's pale face turned several shades whiter as he tried to form a coherent response. He blinked twice-and was saved when the Senshi rematerialized. Pluto broke away from the group.

Corellia stepped away from the group and, with a flash of light, changed back into Jaina Solo. The young woman walked up to Luke, Luna and Zekk. "Uncle Luke. Did anything happen in the meantime?"

Luke's mouth opened, then shut again. "It was only a few minutes, Jaina…"

A pale green light enveloped Pluto, and in a flash Meiou Setsuna stood there. Sailors Saturn, Mercury, Dathomir and Tatooine also changed back to Hotaru, Ami, Tenel Ka and Tahiri.

Ami checked her watch. "Oh, my! I have to go help Anakin in the kitchen." The young genius dashed up the Temple's stairs and was gone in a flash.

Hotaru approached the Jedi master. "Luna? Usagi sends her regards. She'll miss you."

Zekk thought for a second. "She really has a good heart," he mused.

Luna shrugged. "That's Usagi for you." She then leapt out of Luke's grip. "Jaina, get Tenel Ka and Tahiri. It's time we started really training you girls."

Jaina looked down at the cat and held out her hands. "Sorry, but we all got chores around the Jedi Temple. We'll do some later." Before Luna could say anything, Jaina had run back down to Tenel Ka and Tahiri.

As Luna watched the girls scatter, she let out a sigh. _Sometimes I'm not so sure I left Tokyo behind after all_, she thought.

"I think you brought a little Tokyo with you." Luna jumped two feet in the air at Luke's voice. The Jedi Master was barely able to suppress a smile. "I apologize, my friend. I thought you were aware of me behind you."

The cat slowly turned around. Murder shone in her yellow eyes. "Of course I wasn't aware! I can't read minds like you!" She stalked away, head held high in indignation.

Luke watched her go. He turned to Zekk. "Go after her," he prodded.

Zekk blinked in confusion, but before he could answer, he got an image of Jaina in his mind. Zekk ran down the stairs toward Jaina, leaving Luke alone with Hotaru.

The young girl walked up to Luke. "Umm, thank you for training me."

Luke hesitated for a second as a vision passed before his eyes. It was similar to the one Michiru described earlier. Sailors Corellia, Dathomir and Tatooine were surrounded by a group of Senshi. Some were human; others weren't. Some had lightsabers, and some had weapons similar to Saturn's Silence Glaive. They all posed and simultaneously said. "In the name of the Force, we'll punish you!"


	18. Arc Three, Prologue

My apologies for the wait on this. My PC crashed and I had to redo the entire fic. sigh

Anyway...

Khajmer-Although I respect your opinion on this, I am keeping the title the same. I like it, and it has nostalgic value for me. Thanks for reading, though.

dakota93-Thanks. :)

**Part Three: Brakiss Lives? The Search for more Sailor Jedi Begins! **

opening 28 seconds again focus on the Jedi Temple, Mercury, Saturn, Pluto, Corellia, Tatooine and Dathomir are fully visible. Chiron, Coruscant, Yavin and Melodie are shadowed.

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not candid.)_  
The shadows part, revealing the new Senshi

_Yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it if in my dreams.)_  
They jump into the sky and fly off past the gas giant

_Shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen (My thoughts are about  
to short circuit.)_  
Brakiss and Tamith Kai are seen surrounded by their clones and by test tubes

_Ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now!)_  
The scene pans up to see the Sword of the Sith hanging down a'la the sword of Damocles, then a shot of Xim is visible

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight (I'm just about to cry – moonlight)_  
Hotaru can be seen reaching for Anakin

_Denwa mo dekinai midnight (I can't call you, either – midnight)_  
But he's just out of reach. The camera sweeps to Jacen, Zekk Anakin and Luke along with their girlfriends/wives

_Datte junjou doushiyou (But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?)_  
Pluto fires off a Dead Scream at the camera. When it shoots past, Saturn is revealed with her lightsaber. She flies at the screen and swipes at it

_HA-TO wa mangekyou (My heart is a kaleidoscope.)_  
The swipe reveals Mercury with her mini-computer and visor down. She looks to her left and the camera follows. We see Dathomir, Tatooine, Corellia, Coruscant, Yavin, Melodie and Yavin standing in a circle holding hands. Their crystal shards can be seen hovering above.

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (With the light of the moon to guide us,)_  
The crystals combine to form the Ginzoishou and lowers to Corellia. She takes it and holds it up along with her lightsaber

_Nandomo meguriau (We'll be brought together by fate many times over.)_  
Cut to Yavin XIII and Corellia firing off at Xim with the other Sailor Jedi helping her a'la the final battle against Beryl

_Seiza no matataki kazoe (Counting the twinklings of the constellations)_  
Finally, back to Yavin IV with everyone in front of the Temple

_Uranau koi no yukue (is how I foretell love's whereabouts.)  
Onaji kuni ni umareta no (Born on the same earth)  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance) _


	19. Arc Three, Chapter One

**Chapter One: Through the Flames **

Brakiss was in denial. _This can't be happening, not like this!_ All around him, the Shadow Academy shook as a New Republic fleet pounded it. His dreams of conquest and a new age of the Sith crumbled as he stood in the Shadow Academy's hangar deck-the empty hangar deck.

The last shuttle had taken off, carrying with it a traitorous imperial guardsman. Brakiss knew he had very little time before that guardsman activated the Academy's self-destruct. The normally calm Sith Lord began sweating profusely in his robes. His blue eyes darted around the hangar, searching in vain for some method of escape…

Suddenly, it hit him. _Escape! I had an emergency escape pod installed in my office!_ Brakiss _ran_ to the turbolift and quickly got on. It took him all of two seconds to push the button for his office.

After one and a half minutes, the doors opened, allowing him to burst forth and _run_ down the hallway to his office. A well-placed kick, augmented by the Force, blew the door right off its base and sent it ricocheting into the lush room. The Sith Lord ran over to a panel on the wall and pried it off, revealing a hatch and a keypad. He punched in a series of commands on the keypad and waited. He expected to be immolated any second by the detonation of hundreds of explosives scattered throughout the Shadow Academy's superstructure. Instead, the hatch unsealed and opened, allowing him access to the escape pod.

Brakiss dove in headfirst while telekinetically smacking a large red button on the control panel. The hatch resealed itself and, after a few more agonizing seconds, the escape pod's thrusters fired, sending the ovoid capsule rocketing away from the Shadow Academy-seconds before the entire facility exploded. The resulting shockwave pitched the tiny escape pod into a tailspin, sending it spiraling into Yavin IV's gravitational pull. Brakiss' vision began to swim as the pod accelerated toward the jungle moon's surface…

* * *

Brakiss' vision returned to him in the exact opposite fashion it left him. It slowly went from black to a fuzzy gray, then colors and shapes reappeared. They coalesced into an image of a strikingly beautiful woman with midnight-black hair and violet eyes.

Her face held a look of concern as she studied Brakiss' features. "My Lord, are you all right?"

Brakiss raised his hand and held it to his head in an effort to stop the ringing in his ears. He felt something wet plastered on his cheek. He pulled his hand away and was shocked to find it sticky and red…

Tamith Kai studied Brakiss. The Nightsister grabbed Brakiss' arm and dragged him to his feet. "We must hurry and resume our attack on Skywalker's Academy," she said.

Brakiss' arm suddenly slipped from her grasp. She turned around and saw the Sith Lord standing there. She could feel his anger through the Force and through his voice. "Our attack?" he gestured around the jungle. "Our 'glorious assault' was nothing more than a sham!"

The noble looking Sith Lord stomped around like a petty child. "The Emperor was nothing more than a series of holo-projections and-and voiceovers." Finally, he sank to the ground. "There is nothing left."

Brakiss sat there sulking for a full minute before Tamith Kai grabbed him by the arm, hauled him to his feet again and slapped him across the face-hard.

The Sith Lord recoiled as the sharp pain spread from his cheek. He focused on the pain, allowing it to fuel his anger. "Why thank you, Tamith Kai," he said, licking his split lip. He turned back to face the Nightsister. "That may have been just what I needed."

Tamith Kai marveled as Brakiss' normally serene face twisted into a cruel smile. She watched as Brakiss reached out with the Force and began ripping out tree trunks. "We must leave this place," he said as he began walking.

Tamith Kai caught up with him. "And how do we do that? The only way off now is the landing field near the Jedi Academy, and there's no way we can just sneak up and stowaway on a cargo freighter."

The two rapidly approached a clearing. "That is why, my dear Tamith, we're not going to the Academy."

* * *

The Nightsister stared at the sight before her. It was an old temple about 20 kilometers from the Jedi Academy, made in the classic Massassi design-a stone pyramid with steps carved into the front face. There were several piles of gray rubble in the front courtyard-ancient statues and columns destroyed by the march of time. And right in front of all that was a small boxy freighter.

Brakiss walked up to the small green boxy ship. "I had this secreted away just in case I was stranded here." He pulled out a small remote from a holster on his left arm and pressed a button on it. With a _hiss_, the side of the freighter opened up, allowing Brakiss and Tamith Kai to board it.

Five minutes later, the freighter shot like a bullet out of the atmosphere. Brakiss directed the ungainly-looking freighter away from a group of New Republic warships and headed toward the large gas giant of Yavin. "They'll just think we're just a smuggling ship," he said. The Sith Lord sent the freighter into a sharp turn away from the gas giant and sent it into deep space. After a few seconds, a light on the control panel began blinking. Brakiss pulled down a lever and sent the ship into hyperspace.

Tamith Kai, silent through Brakiss' piloting, finally spoke up. "So, now what? We can't go back to Dathomir, and the Shadow Academy's a cloud of dust."

Brakiss leaned back in his chair. "Have you ever heard of Kamino?" He swiveled the chair around and faced Tamith Kai. "It was where the first stormtroopers were cloned. Now the planet's been mostly forgotten."

The Nightsister stroked her chin on thought. "So, we're going back there to make an army?"

Brakiss smirked. "Correct. I still have one _Victory_-class star destroyer in reserve. I'll contact it, and it will be there." With a flourish he got up and walked to the door.

Tamith Kai remained in her chair, following him with her violet eyes. "Leaving so soon?" she asked.

Brakiss paused before exiting the cockpit. "These fancy robes strike no fear in my enemies. I must change into something more…menacing." And with that, he left, leaving Tamith Kai to wonder just how she fit into Brakiss' plans.

* * *

Very few people visited Kamino for many reasons. It was always raining. There were only a few cities scattered across the vast oceans, and only a few people had enough money to actually _do_ business with the Kaminoans. The final reason had to do with the natives themselves; at the best, you could call the serene. At worst, you could call them detached from reality and cold.

Brakiss didn't give a damn about any of that. All he cared about was one thing-the cloning facilities. Over fifty-seven years ago, those labs churned out the prototypes for the stormtroopers and allowed Chancellor Palpatine to become Emperor Palpatine. Now, Brakiss hoped, they would produce a new army.

A better army.

He strode through the halls of Topica City, Kamino's capital, Tamith Kai and two stormtroopers flanking him. No longer did he wear his old silvery robes. Instead, a suit of ancient Sith armor covered and protected him. His long blond hair was even bound in a ponytail, keeping it out of the way. Nobody else was in the hallway as they approached a large door. Brakiss merely reached out with the Force and opened it with telekinesis.

Inside brightly-lit chamber sat a lone Kaminoan. He cranked his long, thin neck around and acknowledged Brakiss. "Ah, I see our guest has arrived." He got up and attempted to extend his long arm toward Brakiss in greeting, but Tamith Kai held out her hand and blocked him.

Brakiss surveyed the room. "Prime Minister, all that I see, is now mine." He turned to face Prime Minister Lazo Re. "Do you know what I see? Do you?" He raised his arms up and made a sweeping gesture. "I see this _planet_!"

Lazo began displaying genuine fear as Brakiss walked back to Tamith Kai. "Begin preparations to seize all clone facilities on this planet."

The Nightsister nodded and held a comlink up to her mouth. While she relayed instructions to the star destroyer in orbit, Brakiss turned back to the Prime Minister. "I want to make something very clear to you. There will be no contact with the outside galaxy. Continue with your deliveries as if nothing has happened. If you don't…" The Sith Lord reached out with his mind and levitated the chair Lazo was just sitting in. He held it up in the air for a few seconds before crushing it and letting it fall to the floor.

Lazo put on an air of calmness. "We have no visitors anymore, only clients for our merchandise." He glided over to a viewscreen and touched the control panel next to it. The screen flared to life and showed a cavernous chamber filled with towering glass columns. An almost infinite number of test tubes branched from each column like leaves on a tree. "This is Topica City's cloning facility. I trust it will meet your expectations?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Brakiss and Lazo were in the cloning chamber along with several of Kamino's top scientists. The Sith Lord walked around, marveling at his new limitless supply of clones. "This will do quite nicely," he said.

Lazo breathed a small sigh of relief. "Excellent. Shall we begin cloning stormtroopers for you?"

Brakiss turned back to Lazo. "Yes, but there's something else you can start cloning." He approached Lazo with the all the grace of a predator. "I don't know how you did it, but somehow you Kaminoans got your grubby little hands on some very interesting DNA. I want it. I want it. Now."

Lazo stuttered as he searched for the right answer. "My-my lord, I-I-I don't know what you're talking-" He stopped talking as Brakiss reached out with the Force and began squeezing Lazo's long neck.

"Take me there. Now!"

Lazo fell to both knees, but had just enough strength to point to a door on the other side of the chamber. Brakiss let go of the Force grip and sneered. "Thank you."

He quickly marched across the room and, upon reaching the door, opened it up and went inside. He noted the chill in the air and the breath steaming from his mouth. He also noted a light switch near the entrance and flicked on a series of neon lights on the ceiling. The only thing in the room was a large shelf lined with test tubes. Brakiss gingerly removed one from the rack and held it up to the light. An ID tag was pasted to the tube's side. It read 'Naga Sadow'. Brakiss put it back and picked up another test tube. This one read 'Mace Windu'.

Brakiss put that one back and left the room. He marched back to Lazo. "If I clone somebody from that room, they will have Force powers equal to what they had before, correct?" He asked.

Lazo exchanged a worried glance with the scientists, then turned to Brakiss and said. "Yes. We can also place them under your complete control."

The Sith Lord nodded and smiled. "Excellent." He thought for a moment. "Now, then. Who shall I send against Skywalker's brats first?"

Before Brakiss could go back to the refrigeration chamber, one of the scientists spoke up. "My Lord? If I may make a suggestion."

Brakiss listened to her, then nodded his approval. "Begin immediately!"


	20. Arc Three, Chapter Two

dakota93-Thanks. :)

**Chapter Two: Seven Years Later **  
Sunlight spilled over the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV, heralding the start of a new day. Although the gas giant the moon orbited provided some light, the sun still provided the majority of light. The jungle moon flared to life as swarms of piranha beetles darted around the forest. Woolamanders rose from their slumber and began foraging around their trees. And at the Jedi Academy in the Great Temple, students and teachers began stirring, getting ready for morning lessons.

One person was already awake. It was Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and head of the Order. He sat on the Temple's flat roof and greeted the sunrise with barely squinted eyes.

He could already feel the Academy stirring to life as students and teachers began to wake up. He also felt someone join him on the roof. "Hello, Luna," he said without even turning around.

The small black cat walked up to him and sat down next to him. "I have to admit, I find that most disturbing sometimes," she stated, rubbing against Luke's leg.

He leaned over and picked the black cat up, placing her in his lap and scratching behind her ear. "Sorry, but it's a force of habit. Besides, I can feel you strongly in the Force."

Luna turned her head around and looked at the Jedi Master. "I'll take that as a compliment, but my Force aura isn't why I'm here."

Luke nodded. "So, you heard about the dream I had the other night."

Luna hesitated before responding. "Yes. Ami told me about it. Who is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Luke sighed and allowed his feet to dangle off the ledge. "Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the last of the Jedi Knights. He protected me on Tatooine and began my teachings in the ways of the Force. I owe my life to him." He started stroking Luna's black fur. "Did Ami tell you anything else about the dream?"

Luna shook her head. "No, only that it seemed to trouble you greatly. Is it anything you can talk about?"

Luke smiled sadly, but shook his head. "No. I'm sorry Luna, but this is something I must tackle on my own." He let Luna jump out of his grasp and stood up. "Students are beginning to gather in the Main Audience Chamber." He glanced down at Luna and saluted. "I'll see you later." And with that, he stepped off the roof and into open space…

Ten seconds later, Luke landed with a _thud_ on the ground below. He dusted off his black shirt and quickly made his way up the temple's steps and into main foyer. He had a class to teach, and it wouldn't do for the teacher to be late.

* * *

Mizuno Ami hurried along the stone hallways. The genius could not believe it. She actually overslept by almost twenty minutes! Ami quickly checked her watch and found she had seconds before Master Skywalker usually began his lectures. So focused was she on her watch, she didn't notice the young man in front of her until she plowed into him headfirst.

She rebounded off him and fell on her rear end. "Ouch!" she cried out. She then noticed a hand extended in front of her and grabbed it. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she gasped out while simultaneously returning to her feet and bowing.

A male voice suddenly interrupted her. "Hey, it's no problem. You late, Ami?"

Ami looked up and saw it was Jacen Solo that she had bumped into. A smile blossomed across her face as she said. "It's good to see you, Jacen." After a half-second, the smile was replaced by a look of worry. "I am late. I overslept by twenty minutes."

A look of panic spread across her face, but Jacen noted it and quickly grabbed her arm. "I think you and I better get going. Come on, the Audience Chamber's only a few meters away."

The two entered into a large room at the top of the Great Temple and quickly threaded their way among the stone benches and other students in the room. Both quickly reached an unoccupied section of bench and sat down just as Luke appeared on the stage in front of everybody.

A hush fell over the students as everyone took a seat. The Jedi paused for a second as he took in the stares of everyone. "The Force will be with you, always," he said, his voice reaching everyone in the room.

Jacen noted how Luke's gaze swept the room and seemed to look at every person simultaneously. Ami pulled out a datapad from her pants pocket and began jotting notes down with a writing stylus. Jacen glanced down at her and chuckled softly. "I don't think this'll be on a test," he whispered. Ami paid him no mind as she listened and took notes.

Luke continued talking. "Most of you have participated in missions during the course of your training. As a matter of fact, many of you will take on the mantle of Jedi Knight by the end of this year." He began pacing back and forth. "It is important for you all to realize that learning never stops. As a Jedi, you must strive to continuously improve yourself."

He stopped as he noted a hand waggling in the air. "Yes, Raynar?" The hand belonged to Raynar Thul, Jacen and Ami's friend and son of a wealthy shipping tycoon.

"Master Skywalker, would it be possible to learn everything there is in a particular field? And therefore be totally proficient in that area?"

Luke smiled and slowly shook his head. "Every activity or task has a limitless number of facets, Raynar. It is impossible for any person to master them all. Just as the Force is limitless, so too are the possibilities of life." He spread his arms out, as if to take all the students into an embrace.

"This Academy isn't designed to limit you with a set of rules. Rather, I want you to expand and become the type of Jedi most suited for your own personality." He brought his arms back to his sides. "I want you all to contemplate what you see yourself doing in the future, and how you see yourself as a Jedi." He finished up his lecture by saying, "The Force will be with you, always."

Luke bowed slightly and left the stage. Jacen poked Ami in the ribs. "Ow!" she squeaked, rubbing her side where his elbow hit.

She looked up and saw Jacen was already heading out the door. "Wait up!" she half-shouted as she ran after him.

The two quickly settled into a steady pace as they walked down the Temple's halls. The two were quite the contrasting pair; Jacen wore an orange jumpsuit splattered with a dozen different stains. He shouted out to everybody and had a kilometer-wide grin on his face. His brown hair stuck out in a wild, uncombed mess.

Ami, on the other hand, was the picture of neatness. Her pale blue jumpsuit was spotless and matched her blue hair perfectly. She had her nose buried in a datapad as she reviewed Luke's lectures.

The two were outside in the courtyard when Jacen grabbed Ami's datapad and began running. She quickly took after Jacen. "Give me back my datapad!" she yelled.

Jacen turned back to her. "You've got to catch me, first!" The young man turned back-and promptly slammed into a tall woman. Jacen fell back onto the hard ground and let go of the datapad. The impact sent the small piece of electronic equipment hurtling into the air.

Ami quickly reached out with the Force, stopped its descent and levitated it into her waiting hands.

Jacen looked up-and promptly wished he hadn't. "Hey, Setsuna." he said with a weak smile.

It was Meiou Setsuna, guardian of time and first among the trio of Mizuno Ami, Tomoe Hotaru and herself to graduate to full Jedi Knight. "Hello, Jacen. May I ask what you were doing with Ami's datapad?"

Jacen involuntarily groaned as he realized whom he was dealing with. "Um, it's not what it looks like. You see, I was just testing out the pads…"Jacen trailed off as Setsuna's piercing green eyes bore a hole into him. She extended a hand to Jacen and helped him to his feet. "Thanks," he said. He looked over Setsuna's shoulder and saw three young women and a small black cat emerge from a clearing. He waved at them and yelled out. "Jaina! Tahiri! Tenel Ka!"

Jaina Solo, Jacen's twin sister, turned to face him and half-shouted, "How was the lecture?"

Jacen shrugged. "It was all right. Uncle Luke talked about how we have to start planning for the future." He turned to Setsuna. "Hey, is there any way you can tell us what we'll be doing ten years from now?"

The vastly older woman sighed and held her hand to her forehead. She could almost feel a headache coming on…"I don't think that would be a good idea, Jacen. You must forge your own path."

Jacen sighed. "Yeah, I know." He turned to Jaina and the other two as they came up to him. The first young woman had long, coppery hair tied up in elaborate braids and wore armor made from lizard hide. She had a grim expression on her face.

The second one had blond hair and wore a standard academy jumpsuit with no boots. A smile seemed to be plastered on her face as she spoke. "That was great! Luna had us running around in an obstacle course, and then we practiced our attacks."

Jacen knelt down and addressed Luna, who had plopped down in front of Jaina. "So, how are our little Sailor Jedi doing with their exercises?"

Luna craned her neck up so she could look at Jacen properly. "They're making some excellent progress in control of their powers, but I'm a little worried."

Jacen's face scrunched in confusion. "What are you worried about?"

Luna turned her head around and held a paw up. "It's just odd that I haven't found many other people who could become Sailor Senshi." The small cat took on an air of worry. "Luke told me about a vision he had. In it, there were over half a dozen Senshi standing against an evil force. All he could tell was that Setsuna, Ami and Hotaru weren't among their number."

Jacen turned around and spotted Ami sitting on the Great Temple's steps, still studying from that datapad of hers. "Hey, Ami!" he shouted. "Can you come here for a second?"

Ami sighed as she put the datapad into a pocket and got up. She walked over to the little group and addressed Jacen. "I hope you don't try and steal my datapad again, Jacen."

The young man flashed her a trademark Solo grin and said, "No, I learned my lesson. Is there any way to detect Sailor Senshi with your visor?"

Ami thought for a second, her eyes almost going blank. "I suppose so." She stepped back and held up her right hand. An ornate wand appeared in it as she shouted. "Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

A blue light surrounded her, melting her jumpsuit and reforming it into her Sailor Fuku. Within seconds, Mizuno Ami had transformed into Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of water.

Mercury held out her hands and concentrated for a moment. A small blue case-her mini-computer-appeared in them. She opened it up and tugged on her left ear, causing a blue-tinted visor to wrap her eyes. She held out her mini-computer and scanned Jacen with it. "Jacen is strong in the Force, but can't tap into Senshi-level powers." A soft blue light enveloped him as the computer finished scanning him. After a few seconds, a three-dimensional image of him appeared on the computer's screen.

Mercury sidled up next to the young man and showed him the image. "Blaster bolts, that looks cool!" Jacen said.

After a few seconds, Mercury approached Jaina. "Should I transform or stay like this?" Jaina asked.

Mercury shook her head. "No. The people we'd look for would have readings similar to what you'd have in civilian form." The same blue light enveloped Jaina as the computer scanned her. A three-dimensional image of her soon appeared next to Jacen's image. Mercury studied the readings. "There is a difference." She stated matter-of-factly.

Luna quickly bounded over to Mercury and leaped up. It took the cat a few jumps, but she soon found herself on Sailor Mercury's left shoulder. Jacen, Jaina, Setsuna, Tenel Ka and Tahiri also crowded around the blue-haired genius and tried to catch a glimpse at the information.

"Hey, let me see!" Jacen said.

Jaina elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "You'll get a turn in a second."

Tahiri jumped up and tried to see over the older students. "I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Tenel Ka turned to the young trainee. 'Tahiri, perhaps you should be careful. That jumping around could be dangerous."

The younger woman paid her no mind as she jumped one more time-and crashed right into Setsuna. The taller woman quickly knocked right into Mercury and sent Luna flying off her shoulders. The blue-haired Senshi lost her balance and her grip on the computer, sending the delicate piece of equipment flying into the air…

The computer hovered for a second before drifting to the left and settling into a centaur girl's hands. The half-girl, half-horse trainee walked up to Mercury. "I believe this is yours," Lusa said shyly.

Mercury disentangled herself from Setsuna and Tahiri and accepted the computer. "Thank you, Lusa," she said. Bowing her head slightly. As she took the case back, her thumb 'accidentally' brushed against the scanner control and activated it.

The blue light shot forth again, enveloping Lusa and startling her. She reared up on her hind legs and stepped back. "What was that?" she said in a panicked voice.

Mercury bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry! That was an experiment I'm running. The sensors won't harm you."

There was an air of panic around the young Chironian as she thought about what Mercury said. "Well, all right." She turned to Setsuna. "Umm, Master Skywalker would like to see you, Setsuna."

The guardian of time nodded. "Well, thank you." She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair and began walking toward the great Temple.

Lusa watched as she marched past and, with a note of confusion, said, "Don't you want me to show you the way?"

Setsuna turned her head partially around and said. "Thank you, but I can find him." And with that, she was off.

Lusa turned back to the group, but Mercury and Jaina had already left. "Where did Jaina and Ami go?" she asked.

Jacen looked around while Tahiri simply shrugged, leaving a confused Lusa standing there.

* * *

Jaina found herself on the west side of the Great Temple. She struggled to catch her breath as she had to run all the way there. "Would…you…mind telling me why we ran all the way here?" she asked Mercury.

Mercury hesitated before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want Lusa seeing this."

_That_ piqued Jaina's interest. "Seeing what?"

Mercury handed over the computer to her and said. "You see the aura around Jacen is weaker than yours, right?" Jaina brushed a strand of thick, brown hair out of her eyes as she looked over the data.

Mercury stepped forward and took a position right next to Jaina. "Now look at Lusa's aura."

Jaina gasped in surprise; Lusa's aura was nearly identical to hers. She turned her head around to look at Ami. "Does this mean she can become a Sailor Senshi?"

Mercury nodded. "Yes. It appears that Lusa's powers are dormant right now. But she can manifest Senshi powers. Eventually." She looked into Jaina's eyes. "Master Skywalker said that he saw about seven Sailor Senshi in that vision he had a month ago. All he knew is that Setsuna, Hotaru and myself weren't in it."

Jaina shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. If something happens, we can always have Luna give her a transformation wand and have her transform into a Sailor Senshi." The young woman stepped forward and playfully gestured. "And then we'll all punish evil, in the name of the Force!"

* * *

Half a galaxy away, Brakiss contemplated the past seven years. The clone laboratories on Kamino had given him over 10,000 new stormtroopers. He stood in his office and looked out the window at the rain-soaked city. _Soon, I will have my revenge against Skywalker. Lumiya failed, but I won't._

He turned, reached out with the Force and opened the door before the person outside had a chance to signal. "Tamith Kai, it's good to see you."

The Nightsister walked in and handed Brakiss a datapad. "These are all the images of that sword Skywalker has," she said, violet eyes flashing.

Brakiss studied the half-dozen images of the ornate broadsword. He then set the pad on his desk and turned to Tamith Kai. "The first clone will be ready in two days. I'll send him on a suicide mission against Skywalker's praxeum." A sardonic chuckle escaped his lips. "Those spineless scientists think it's too soon to send him out, but I'm confident in my re-training of him."

Tamith Kai shook her head in exasperation. "I agree with them," she muttered. "And why should we waste a valuable resource like that? If all you need is the destruction of the Academy, why not simply send in your army?"

The Sith Lord chuckled derisively and waved her off. "There are several cruisers in orbit of Yavin IV, and all we have right now is one _Victory_-class star destroyer. One or two small craft would be able to make it through, but that destroyer would be reduced to scrap." He turned back to the sheets of rain outside the window. "No. We must slip in and destroy the Jedi without them ever knowing what hit them. Then I can get that sword and rule the galaxy."

Tamith Kai walked up to Brakiss. "What is it about that sword? Ever since you saw spy pictures of Skywalker holding it, you've been obsessed."

Brakiss smiled again and turned his head to Tamith Kai. He locked his blue eyes with her violet orbs before saying. "That sword is an ancient Sith artifact. The power in it is incalculable." He turned back to the window just as a bolt of lightning illuminated half of his face. "We send the package in three days."

* * *

Tahiri ducked as a stun stick sailed over her head. She backpedaled as her sparring partner, Lusa, advanced on her. "This dueling is harder than I thought!" she yelled as she clumsily parried a slash. The two were dueling in one of many empty chambers converted into training rooms.

Off to the side stood Tionne, an elven woman with long, silvery hair, pointy ears and eyes that matched her hair. She was one of the top instructors in the Jedi Academy. And although she wasn't strong in the Force, she had an unquenchable thirst for Jedi lore, and what she learned, she passed on to the younger generation.

Tionne waited a few more seconds before speaking. "All right, I believe that's enough for now." Tahiri and Lusa lowered their stun sticks and faced their instructor. Tionne put her hand on Tahiri's shoulder. "Tahiri, your movements seem a bit choppy today. Are you all right?"

Tahiri thought for a second. "I don't think so. Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

The Jedi Master nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope you snap out of it. Your class will begin lightsaber construction soon, and that'll take all your concentration."

Tionne then turned to Lusa. "You've shown marked improvement ever since you got here, Lusa."

The young centaur scratched her head in surprise. "Really? Thank you!"

Tionne stepped back a bit and said. "I want you two to know you're both very strong in the Force, and you'll make wonderful Jedi someday. Now I want you to begin researching lightsaber construction techniques soon."

Lusa and Tahiri nodded excitedly. "We'll do our best!" they both shouted.

Tionne stifled a chuckle and smiled. "Good, now why don't you two go get some lunch." Both young trainees thanked Tionne for her time and made their way for the turbolift.

While the lift brought them to the cafeteria, Tahiri turned to Lusa and said excitedly, "Hey, why don't we eat outside today? It's gorgeous weather outside."

Lusa chuckled at Tahiri's remark. "It's almost always nice weather outside. The seasonal storms won't hit for another two months."

Tahiri shuddered, shaking her loose blond hair around. "Ugh, I never did like those storms. Did I ever tell you about the time Anakin and I almost got expelled because of those?"

The turbolift doors opened just then, allowing the contrasting pair to exit. Lusa trotted alongside Tahiri as they entered the cafeteria and got in line. They were quickly served bowls of steaming hot noodles, a sandwich and a glass of juice on a wooden tray. There were windows carved into one side of the room, allowing sunlight and fresh air to waft in. Lusa breathed deeply and said. "You're right. Let's eat outside."

* * *

Two minutes later, Tahiri and Lusa found themselves sitting about five meters from the Great Temple, just on the edge of the jungle. Lusa twirled some noodles onto her fork and took a bite. "Jacen must be doing kitchen duty." she said between bites.

Tahiri looked at her quizzically. "How do you know?"

Lusa took another bite. "He can never get the spices correct." That one quip sent Tahiri into a fit of giggles.

Just then, both felt somebody coming through the Force. Tahiri waved to somebody just off to Lusa's right. "Hey, Luna! Wanna join us?"

A small black cat padded up to them and sat down. "Why, thank you, Tahiri. I believe I shall."

Lusa looked down at the feline and smiled. "So, how does today find you?"

Luna didn't answer, instead studying the young centaur closely. _I can definitely feel something from this girl._

Lusa shifted nervously as Luna's gaze penetrated her. _I hope I didn't do something wrong…_

Tahiri noticed Luna's stare. "What's wrong, Luna? Cat got your tongue?"

Luna's small head turned so she could stare at the young blond, causing her to squirm in nervousness. "I believe I've heard _that_ one only about a million times from Usagi back in Tokyo. And this day finds me well, Lusa."

Lusa smiled at Luna's words. "Well, that's good to-" She was cut off by a loud sonic boom from overhead. All three looked up and saw a trail of black smoke cut across the sky. The trail emanated from a metallic object as it plunged through Yavin IV's atmosphere and crashed about 2 kilometers from the Great Temple.

Lusa, Luna and Tahiri waited for a shockwave from the obvious crash landing, but there was only an eerie silence. "I guess repulsorlifts must've kicked in," Tahiri finally said.

Lusa got up. "We better tell Master Skywalker about this," she said, nervousness tingeing her voice.

Luna nodded in agreement, but Tahiri bounded up on her bare feet and said. "Master Skywalker probably already knows about this. We better go check it out, since we're closer." And with that, she was off through the jungle.

Lusa shouted in alarm, "Wait! Come back!" but it was too late. The centaur scooped Luna up in her arms and said. "I better follow. There's no telling what lies ahead." And before Luna could object, they too were off.

Tahiri had a brief head start, but Lusa's four powerful legs let her quickly catch up. "So, what do we do when we get there?" She said between breaths. Tahiri turned her head towards her and flashed a grin. "If they need help, we'll help them. If they're an enemy…" She held up her right hand and showed Lusa her transformation wand.

The two quickly reached the landing site. As Tahiri thought earlier, the small craft had evidently engaged some type of braking thruster or repulsorlift. The ground had no scorch marks on them, and the trees all around still stood.

Lusa and Tahiri quickly approached the small pod. It was gunmetal gray, and was only large enough for one man. Lusa pointed to a hatch on top. "I can feel somebody in there, and I don't like that feeling." Tahiri nodded in agreement, her eyes remaining fixed on the hatch.

Suddenly, the hatch blew open and flew into the forest. A black-clad figure jumped out and landed on the craft, scaring Lusa, Tahiri and Luna, his cape billowing about. A hood covered his head.

He brushed back the cape and unclipped a large rod from his belt. He hit a series of switches on it, and two blood-red plasma blades sprang forth. Tahiri held up her transformation wand and shouted, "Tatooine Star Power Makeup!" She was instantly enveloped in a blizzard of energy that reformed her clothes into a Sailor Fuku with a dark yellow skirt, matching knee-high boots and a bow on the front and back of her uniform. She was no longer Tahiri Veila, now she was Sailor Tatooine, the Senshi of sand.

The man leapt into the air and attacked Tatooine, sending her into a series of dodges, flips and rolls. Meanwhile, Lusa stood off to the side, helpless in the current situation.

She turned to Luna. "I wanna help, but I can't do anything!"

Luna shook her head, finally making a decision. "No, you _can_ do something." A beam of light shot forth from Luna's forehead and struck Lusa between her chestnut-colored bangs. "You have the potential to become a Sailor Senshi, just like Tahiri and the others. Hold out your hand."

Lusa began to protest, but Luna cut her off. "Do it, now!"

Meanwhile, Tatooine had summoned her gaffi stick and was trying to block the man's ferocious but somewhat clumsy attacks. She jumped back and held her left hand up, palm out and shouted, "Tatooine Sand Blast!"

A sandstorm erupted from her hand, enveloping the man. He grunted and slashed wildly, cutting through Massassi trees and vines.

Tatooine turned to Lusa. "Do it!"

The centaur held out her hand. There was a small flash, and an ornate rod appeared in it.

Luna shouted over the hum of lightsabers. "Call out the name of the planet you identify with!"

Lusa held up her transformation wand and shouted to the sky.

"Chiron Power Makeup!"


	21. Arc Three, Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Awakening of Lusa **  
A sheen of liquid crystal swirled around Lusa, startling the man and Tahiri. It surrounded her upper body and the lower half of her legs. After about five seconds, it solidified and then shattered, revealing a Sailor Fuku with a light blue skirt and bow on front. Instead of boots or shoes, Lusa's equine legs had greaves buckled onto her strong legs. She looked at her now-gloved hands in astonishment. "This is…odd."

The man turned to her and ran over to where she stood. He swung his lightsaber and tried to bisect Lusa in two. She ducked her humanoid body and thrashed out with her forelegs, catching him square in the chest and sending him flying into a Massassi tree trunk.

The ancient trunk splintered under the impact, allowing Lusa organized her thoughts and began speaking.

"I am Sailor Chiron, and you won't hurt my friends!" She raised her arms and held them in front of her, crossed in the shape of an X. A dozen shards of crystals materialized in front of them, and as she shouted, "Crystal Blizzard!"

The crystals _flew_ at the man. Several missed the target and impacted the trees, but five hit their mark. One embedded in his left leg; one crystal grazed his left arm, and the final three shattered against his body-but they didn't penetrate.

The tattooed man raised his head, allowing Sailor Chiron to see a sick, twisted sneer plastered on the man's face. A low chuckle escaped from his tattooed lips as he stood back up. The young centaur yelled at Sailor Tatooine. 'Tahiri, get on my back!"

The young girl nodded and ran over to Chiron. With a quick hop she was on Chiron's back. "Let's get out of here!" she said as Sailor Chiron took off through the jungle with Sailor Tatooine and Luna riding.

Luna, clinging to Chiron's shoulders for dear life, shouted, "That was good work, Lusa."

Tatooine nodded. "Yeah. I just hope we can outrun…whoever that is." Behind the trio, the man waded through the jungle. His double-bladed lightsaber cut a swath through the trees, and he was actually starting to _gain_ on Chiron…

Luna craned her rather flexible neck around Tatooine's body. "Didn't you hit him in the leg?"

The centaur gritted her teeth as she pushed her body to go faster. "I don't get it either! He's bleeding buckets!"

Tatooine turned around, leveled her gaffi stick at him and shouted. "Tatooine Groundquake!" A yellow sphere of destructive energy shot forth from the stick and sped toward the man.

At the last moment, he rolled to the side and allowed the sphere to hit a grove of Massassi trees. He quickly bounded to his feet and began running again in one smooth, fluid motion. Tatooine's blue eyes went wide in shock and fear. "That's impossible!" she exclaimed.

After another minute, Chiron burst through the foliage and emerged from the trees. Up ahead lay the Jedi Academy-and Luke. And he wasn't alone. Tionne, Jaina, Setsuna, Tenel Ka, Lowie, Ami, Jacen, Anakin Solo and Tomoe Hotaru stood behind him, lightsabers at the ready.

Chiron stopped in front of Luke, allowing Sailor Tatooine and Luna to get off. "Master Skywalker, there's a Sith Lord right behind us! He's got a weird lightsaber and-"

Luke held up his hand, stopping Chiron from talking. "I know, Lusa, or should I say, Sailor Chiron." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes as he looked over the young centaur. "I am very glad to see that you've begun your journey. Now, please, stand back. I'll deal with this…Sith."

Chiron and Tatooine quickly got behind the Jedi Master just as the man came crashing through a grove of trees. He stood there for a moment, black cape fluttering in the wind and holding out his double-bladed lightsaber out in front of him. The scarlet-colored blades seemed to form a barrier between him and the Jedi. He finally spoke as his hand went to the hood still covering his head and face.

"Fear is my ally. It attracts all, and repels all." He uncovered his face, revealing a crown of tiny horns around his bald scalp and garish red and black tattooing. He also sneered, showing off yellow, fanged teeth.

Luke unclipped his light saber and activated it. A brilliant green blade shot from the hilt, and the Jedi Master settled into a defensive stance. His face was a mask of iron determination as he spoke with a voice of quiet thunder. "You will not harm my students. You will not go any further than this landing field!"

The man shook his head. "I will go much, much farther than this landing field. This Academy dies today, Skywalker. I was here at the beginning of the Order's fall; I will be here for the end of the Order's fall."

Luke surreptitiously scanned him with the Force, and was a little unsettled when he felt an odd 'resonance' from him. "You're a clone!" he gasped.

The humanoid began walking toward Luke, his lightsaber cutting the air in front of him. "Yes, I am. I was once known as Darth Maul, apprentice to Darth Sidious." With that, he leapt into the air and landed close to Luke. He swung his lightsaber in an overhead arc, bringing one blade across Luke's right shoulder.

Luke easily blocked the strike and quickly parried it away before spinning and blocking the lower blade. He backpedaled a bit, trying to keep some distance from this 'Darth Maul'.

Tionne turned to the others in her group. "If things don't go well for Master Skywalker, I might have to help him out." She unclipped her lightsaber and ignited it, but stopped as she saw Luke rapidly take the offensive. "Okay, maybe not…"

Setsuna, meanwhile, was studying the battle between Maul and Luke rather intently. "His technique is flawed. Even I can tell that. He's not using his weapon effectively."

Tionne nodded. "Bastila Shan, Exar Kun, they use a double-bladed lightsaber effectively." She deactivated her lightsaber. "I do not believe Master Skywalker will be needing us."

Maul was unable to penetrate Luke's defenses, while the Jedi Master found numerous flaws in the Sith Lord's counters. "Please, I don't wish to hurt you. If you'd just-" He blocked a side-thrust and stepped forward, allowing him to hit Maul right in the face with his lightsaber hilt and break his nose.

He stumbled back, blood gushing from his nose. Maul went down to one knee while Luke calmly stepped forward and held his lightsaber's plasma blade a mere centimeter from Maul's head. "You are defeated. Don't make me-"

Maul's head moved a fraction of a centimeter, allowing himself to impale his throat on the green blade and do a self-decapitation. His head fell to the ground with a soft _plop_ as his body slumped.

Tionne, Setsuna, Jaina and the rest of the group ran up to him. "Uncle Luke, are you all right?" Jaina asked, concern and a little disgust on her face at Maul's headless body.

The Jedi Master nodded. "Yes, and thank you Jaina." He patted her on the head in affection.

Tionne approached the corpse. There was no movement from either the head or body, but she wasn't taking any chances. She nudged it with her boot, and was relieved when it didn't move.

Setsuna walked up next to her. "He said his name was Darth Maul. Do you know of him?"

Tionne looked into Setsuna's green eyes with her own mother-of-pearl colored eyes. Her mind quickly dredged up the information associated with that name. "That was Palpatine's first apprentice. The only thing I know about him is that Obi-Wan Kenobi killed him at the Battle of Naboo."

Luke's head shot up at the last name. "Obi-Wan Kenobi? Are you sure?"

Tionne nodded. "Yes. It's one of the few surviving records from that era."

Jaina looked to the sky, as if trying to see Naboo in the sky. "Wasn't that planet firebombed by the Empire?" she asked, her voice distant.

Luke nodded. "The I.S.S. _Imperial_ destroyed every major city and exterminated the Gungan population there. As far as I know, the planet cut itself off from galactic affairs." He turned to Tionne and Setsuna. "I'm going to send a message to Leia and tell her what happened. In the meantime, I want a team sent out to that landing pod. I want to know where it came from, and who sent it."

Tionne nodded before she turned to Jaina. "Jaina, I want you, Ami, Lusa and Anakin out there. Please be careful, okay?"

Sailor Chiron, Ami, and Anakin ran over to where Jaina stood. "I'll show you where that…thing came down," Chiron said, her voice low. The young centaur quickly took the point, leading the other three into the jungle.

* * *

Luke watched them disappear into the foliage before quickly making his way to the Great Temple. He bounded up the steps three at a time and within seconds he entered the main foyer and was heading toward the main turbolift.

He entered and pressed the button for the basement. Within seconds the doors opened back up, allowing him access to the Academy's communication equipment. He turned on the hulking piece of machinery and contacted his sister, Leia Organa Solo.

She was President of the New Republic and therefore could command vast resources. After a minute the main viewscreen flickered to life, showing a weary-looking Chief-of State. "Luke, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Luke allowed himself a brief smile before speaking. "Sorry, sis. But there was an attack on the Academy."

_That_ brought Leia to her senses. "An attack? By who?"

Luke quickly filled Leia in on Darth Maul's attack on the Academy and Tionne's revelation about a connection to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "So you think this has something to do with Naboo?" Leia asked.

Luke paced in front of the station for a bit, then leaned on the console in front of him. "I… honestly don't know, but I have a gut feeling about this. I want to go to Naboo, but that would leave Tionne here by herself. She's very capable, but if there's another attack like this…"He let the words hang in the air for a heartbeat.

Leia nodded. "All right. I'll send a team over to investigate, and I'll keep you informed of anything."

Luke smiled in appreciation and gave his sister a mock-salute. "May the Force be with you, Leia."

The Chief-of State stifled a yawn. "May the Force be with you, too." The screen abruptly went blank, leaving Luke alone to contemplate the events of the past half-hour. _Something's coming, and the way to defeat it is on Naboo._

* * *

Jaina stood outside the ovoid pod, studying the engines. So far, the team of her, Ami, Chiron and Jaina's younger brother Anakin had yielded little to no information. She turned to Ami, who had her mini-computer out. "Any luck tracing those serial numbers I found?"

The blue-haired genius shook her head. "This is an old-model escape pod from Corellian Engineering Corporation. If this was an actual ship, then I could trace the serial numbers. Unfortunately, records on escape pods are nonexistent."

Jaina scowled and kicked the side of the pod. "This thing has to have come somewhere!" She jumped up onto the top leaned into the access hatch that Maul jumped out of. "Anakin, you find anything?"

Inside sat Anakin Solo, Jaina and Jacen's younger brother by a year. With his sandy-blond hair, blue eyes and intense expression, he resembled a younger Luke Skywalker.

He looked up from a burnt-out piece of equipment. "This had a one-way hyperdrive, but the navigational computer's been reduced to little more than ashes." He easily broke off a chunk of metal and held it up to the light. "I'd say Mr. Maul did some creative reprogramming with his lightsaber," he said, tossing the chunk to Jaina,

Sailor Chiron trotted up to Ami. "Is there anything I can help with?"

Ami looked up from her mini-computer. "I'm afraid not, Lusa. This puzzle is very complex, and I don't think we have all the pieces." She paused for a moment and looked Chiron over. "I do think you'll make an excellent Sailor Senshi," she said, smiling.

The young centaur twirled a lock of chestnut-colored hair in her fingers. "I don't know. You, Setsuna and Hotaru have been training for ten years, and Jaina, Tenel Ka and Tahiri are so much more powerful than I am." She shuffled her forelegs in nervousness. "Maybe I should give my transformation wand to Luna, so she can give it to somebody else."

Ami closed her computer and put a hand on Chiron's shoulder. "Lusa, you're voicing the worries of every girl who's taken on the mantle of the Sailor Senshi." She locked eyes with Sailor Chiron, turning serious. "Luna wouldn't have chosen you if she didn't feel you were capable of it."

Chiron blinked back tears of gratitude as she placed her hand on Ami's shoulder. "Thanks, Ami. That made me feel a lot better."

Ami let go of Chiron's shoulder and opened her mini-computer back up. She studied the data given to her by Anakin and Jaina. "I'm not sure how we can find out where this came from. Any clues we might have found were destroyed, or are too deeply hidden."

Jaina, meanwhile, continued to study the piece of metal Anakin tossed up to her. "Then we'll have to keep looking." She bent down and shouted at Anakin. "You find anything else?"

Anakin looked up at his sister. "No. It seems that the trail's gone cold." He stood, bent his legs and jumped up, clearing the hatch and landed with a thud. "I think the next thing we should look at is Maul's corpse. Uncle Luke said that it was a clone, right?"

Ami looked up from her computer and asked, "But how would he know that?"

Jaina looked down at her friend from the top of the pod. "A clone produces an odd 'resonance' in the Force. During Grand Admiral Thrawn's last offensive, he used cloned stormtroopers."

The genius thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. "How many planets have cloning facilities?"

Jaina shrugged. "I don't know, but there can't be too many of them. After the Clone Wars, cloning became something of a forbidden science."

Sailor Chiron, who was following the conversation, spoke up. "Umm, I have an idea."

Anakin, Jaina and Ami turned their gaze upon her, causing her to blush and stutter a bit. "W-Would it be possible to find out the cloning method used and trace it back that way?"

Ami turned to Jaina, who turned to Anakin, who turned back to Ami. The three seemed to have a private conversation as Chiron waited for the worst.

After about a minute, Jaina jumped down from the escape pod and walked up to her and spoke. "Lusa, that's _brilliant_!"

Ami, however, held up her hand and said, "I'm afraid it won't be that simple. Although there are many variations in cloning, the basic operation is still the same."

Anakin shrugged from atop the escape pod. "It's still our best shot." He leapt down and began walking back to the Academy. After a few steps he noticed nobody was following. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said with a faint smile.

Jaina shrugged and followed her brother out of the forest, followed by Chiron and Ami. Ami turned her head to the centaur and began speaking. "Lusa, I should point something out to you concerning Senshi transformation and power levels…"


	22. Arc Three, Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Awakening of Tionne**

**  
**Brakiss studied a datapad in front of him. _So, Maul failed._ He put it on his desk, walked out of his office and headed to Topica City's massive cloning facilities. A new clone army was being created there for Brakiss, and he wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with it.

He strode into the cavernous chamber and walked toward a group of Kamino scientists. Without preamble he said, "The Maul clone is dead, and didn't even take one of the Jedi with him. What went wrong?"

The chief scientist craned her long neck around and said. "The clone was a perfect genetic replica of Darth Maul, but you did not wait long enough. In Force-sensitive subjects, they even retain memories from the prime subject. However, our techniques cannot duplicate training. When the Grand Army was born here, it took ten years for them to be prepared. These are Jedi and Sith, not soldiers." She steeled herself for an explosive reaction from the Sith Lord.

Instead, Brakiss merely nodded. "I see. Well, they don't need to be strong, just distractions." He marched over to the refrigeration unit where, somehow, the DNA of some of the most powerful Jedi masters and Sith lords lay. He reached and opened the door.

Inside, Brakiss studied the vials stacked before him. Each small glass tube contained the genetic blueprint for a Jedi or Sith. Brakiss removed a vial and studied the label. _Brute force alone won't get the job done._ Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence behind him. "What news do you bring me, Tamith Kai?"

The Nightsister glided into the room. "I just heard that Maul was killed."

Brakiss continued to study the vials as he spoke with her. "Yes. Apparently brute force won't be enough."

Tamith Kai removed a vial and offered it to Brakiss. "Perhaps you might want to consider the fact that there is strength in numbers."

Brakiss accepted the vial. "I believe you're right." He thought for a moment before continuing. "And I think I know who to send forth next." He took two vials and left the refrigeration unit. The Sith Lord approached the two closest scientists. "Clone them."

One of the scientists took the two vials. "At once, my lord," she said. And with that, the scientist headed out of the main clone facilities. Brakiss looked up and focused on a set of large glass windows 20 meters up. He saw the scientist hand the vials over to another Kaminoan.

The lanky being uncorked the vials and withdrew a small sample from each vial with a large needle. He unscrewed the needle head and poured each mixture into a separate funnel. Each funnel led to a large tank filled with nutrient fluid.

Brakiss waited until there was a spurt of liquid from the top of each of the tanks. He nodded in satisfaction. "I assume it will take a standard week like last time?"

The scientist nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Brakiss turned and stalked to the door. "Excellent! Prepare another escape pod. I want two ready for launch when they emerge." He exited the room just as Tamith Kai exited the refrigeration unit.

"He better know what's he's doing," she mumbled.

* * *

Tionne bit her lower lip in frustration as she studied the documents laid before her. For the past week, she had been trying to piece together any information on Darth Maul. Unfortunately, the Emperor's purge of the Jedi was quite thorough in destroying almost all-modern records. Ancient text was fairly easy to come by, but anything for the past sixty-to-seventy years was nonexistent-and Maul's life ended fifty-seven years ago.

The silver-haired beauty stifled a yawn as she checked yet another holocron. So immersed in her work, she didn't notice the visitor until she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Aah, don't do that!" she yelled while she twirled around to face the visitor. Tionne sighed in relief when she saw who it was. "Oh, hello Setsuna."

The guardian of time smiled faintly as she spoke. "I apologize, Tionne. I did not mean to startle you."

The Elven Jedi shrugged and turned back to her records. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I'm researching Maul's activities as a Sith Lord, but the few records I have all say the same thing; Maul killed a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn and then was killed himself by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Other than that…"

Setsuna thought for a moment while pacing to one side of the table. "Perhaps we should be concentrating more on where this clone came from, rather than the original's past exploits."

Tionne picked up a datapad and made some notations in it. "Yes, but Master Skywalker said he felt some of the answers would be found on Naboo. And it's not like I can ignore that."

Setsuna nodded in understanding. "Well, you've got a point there." She glanced at her wrist chronometer. "How long have you been down here, anyway?"

Tionne thought for a second. "I think it's been 72 hours," she nonchalantly replied.

Setsuna gasped. "72 hours?" She immediately grabbed Tionne by the wrist and began dragging her out of the room.

The Jedi instructor dug her heels in and shouted, "What are you doing? I have important research to do!"

Setsuna turned on her heel and looked at Tionne. Her green eyes held an unusual sadness in them. "Don't become a slave to duty, Tionne. You must get out and enjoy life while you still have a chance."

Tionne stood there, utterly stunned by Setsuna's outburst. What was that from? An image came to her unbidden; Sailor Pluto standing guard at the time gate for over ten thousand years, unable to leave because of duty.

Tionne blinked back sudden tears. "You never had a choice being the Guardian of Time."

Setsuna lowered her head in embarrassment. "I am sorry for that, but I don't want to see you spend your life among the books. Ami almost ended up an outcast due to that."

The Elven Jedi nodded in understanding. "Thank you, but don't worry. I know when to take breaks." She motioned to the door. "Shall we have lunch?"

Setsuna smiled. "That's an excellent idea.

* * *

Ten minutes later found the pair up in the cafeteria. Tionne munched on a sandwich, while Setsuna ate some Mon Cal stew. Tionne leaned back and stretched her arms out while sighing. "Oh, I needed this!"

Setsuna brushed some hair out of her eyes and spooned some more stew. She ate the steaming broth and meat chunks in one gulp. "I _must_ get the recipe for this and have Makoto make some when we get back to Tokyo."

Tionne arched her eyebrow in amusement. "So is that a prediction, or wishful thinking?"

Setsuna cleared her throat while spooning some more stew. "You know I can't tell people about the future. It would disrupt the timeline."

Tionne paused for a second, then put her sandwich down and looked Setsuna straight in the eyes. "I must ask you. What was it like guarding the Time Gate for ten millennia?"

Setsuna paused as she thought back on the past ten millennia. "It was…lonely," she said, pausing so she could choose her words carefully. "I was-and technically still am-charged with guarding one of the most destructive artifacts ever." She looked down and away from Tionne, who could only stare in sympathy. "I watched civilizations rise, stagnate and rip themselves apart. I watched saints and sinners strut upon the stage and then take their exit."

She allowed a faint smile to cross her lips. "However, due to recent events, I don't have to spend all my time there anymore. I can make friends, maybe even fall in love."

Tionne flashed her toothy smile. "That's great!"

Setsuna took a sip of blue milk. "Now it's my turn for a question. What's it like teaching while the rest of your class went off into the galaxy?"

Tionne swallowed a bite of her sandwich and held up her hand. "One second," she said, rising from her chair.

Setsuna looked to the right and saw a small girl approaching. She was about fourteen years old and had pale yellow eyes. "Mistress Tionne?"

The Jedi instructor smiled and spoke. "Yes, Sannah, what can I do for you?"

The young girl, Sannah, scratched her head as she thought about what she wanted to ask Tionne. "Umm, I was wondering when our class would begin lightsaber training."

Tionne's eyes half-closed as she reached out with the Force. "I think it'll be a while before you need to worry about that, Sannah."

The young girl sighed and rolled her pale-yellow eyes. "If you say so." She turned and walked back to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

Setsuna followed her until the young girl sat down. "Well, you handled that well," she said.

Tionne shrugged. "Sannah's a good student, but I am a little worried about her." S

Setsuna looked over once more at the young girl. She was sitting with a group of five other students all about the same age. They all had smiles on their faces as they talked and ate. She couldn't see anything wrong with her. "What's the problem?"

Tionne organized her thoughts. "Sannah is from Yavin VIII. The people there undergo a metamorphosis from air-breathing humanoids to water-breathing mermaids at about age 12-13."

Setsuna glanced back at the girl and did a quick and rough mental estimate. "She must be older than that."

Tionne nodded gravely. "She'll be fifteen next week. I took her to see Cilghal, our Jedi healer. She said that Sannah has a genetic defect that prevents her from changing. She'll be an air-breather her entire life." The elven Jedi paused for a moment so the news could sink in. "In other words, she'll be an outcast from her people."

Setsuna leaned back. "She'll have the Jedi."

Tionne shrugged. "Will that be enough?"

The Guardian of Time motioned to Tionne. "Was it for you? After all, you found a husband here."

The Jedi Scholar nodded and smiled. "Yes. Kam is a wonderful man, but can Sannah find the same happiness?"

Setsuna leaned her head back half-closed her eyes. Although it was difficult to do in her civilian form, she could still read the mists of time. In her mind's eye, a stream of light formed-Sannah's future. There were some dark spots, but near the middle, she could see her as a young woman standing with a man. The two embraced and stood before in what was obviously a wedding ceremony.

Tionne noticed Setsuna's lapse into the timestream. "Setsuna?" She got up, walked over to the still unmoving guardian and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked, a note of concern on her voice.

Setsuna's eyes snapped open, startling Tionne. "Sorry about that."

Tionne stepped back. "I'm just glad you didn't leave this plane of existence. What was that?"

Setsuna took on an air of mystery as she spoke. "I cannot say. It is one of my powers as Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time."

The Jedi Master sat down as Setsuna resumed eating her stew. Within a few minutes, both had finished their lunch. "Well, that was good," Tionne said.

The Senshi of Time wiped her lips with her napkin and nodded in agreement. "We should do this again."

The Elven Jedi stood up and picked up her tray for disposal. "Yes. It's good to spend time with friends."

* * *

Luke Skywalker conversed with his sister Leia deep in the bowels of the Great Temple. "So, what did your team find?" he asked.

Leia's image on the communication's viewscreen flickered as she began speaking. "So far, nothing. Luke, are you sure about this feeling of yours?"

The Jedi Master nodded. "Yes. The answers to a lot of questions will be found on Naboo. What questions, however, remains to be seen."

Leia's gaze went off screen. "If you and Tionne are going there, who will be at the Academy?"

Luke thought for a second. "I've recalled Kyp and Kam. Both will be here in one week, but I'm waiting for Mara, and she'll be here in two."

Leia smiled warmly at the mention of her sister-in-law. "So, has there been any discussion about an addition to the Skywalker household?" she asked slyly.

Luke's face turned pale at Leia's question. He quickly stabbed a button on the console. "I'm sorry, but your transmission's breaking up. Goodbye, sis." The screen abruptly went blank, allowing Luke to lean against the console. _I wonder when Leia will realize that Mara and I just aren't ready for kids? _

He suddenly he felt somebody coming down in the turbolift. He turned around just in time to see the door open and two young ladies stepped out. One had a short bob of midnight-black hair, striking violet eyes and a sad expression that seemed out of place for one so young.

The other young lady had blond hair, green eyes and a large smile. "Hotaru, Tahiri, what brings you two here?"

Tahiri looked up at Luke. "Oh, we're just seeing if there are any crystals for lightsabers. You see, I haven't built one yet, and I've been practicing really hard with stun sticks and remotes. I even got my own copy of the instructions on how to build one."

Hotaru cleared her throat in order to get Tahiri to stop talking. "I'm just helping Tahiri," she said.

Luke noted a lightsaber already attached to Hotaru's knee-length skirt. "How's your lightsaber, Hotaru?"

The slim girl unclipped the handle and activated it, casting shadows all about. Hotaru held the violet blade up and rotated it around, examining the energy blade as if looking for flaws. "I used an ornamental jewel from the Silence Glaive, so the beam is very tight and focused." She then thumbed the activation plate and turned it off. Tahiri blinked several times in order to get used to the darkness again.

Luke thought for a second. "Well, that's good. I'm glad to see you're using all the tools you have." He walked over to the turbolift. "I'll leave you girls to your hunt. May the Force be with you, Tahiri." The Jedi Master finished speaking just as the turbolift doors closed, sending him up and away from the communications room.

Tahiri turned to her friend and rubbed her hands together. "All right. If I were a focusing crystal, where would I be?"

Hotaru walked to an old pile of equipment. Although there was a fine layer of dust on it, the parts seemed functional. She began picking through the parts. "What are we looking for?" she asked.

Tahiri, who was looking through an identical-looking old pile of parts, glanced back at Hotaru. "We'll know when we find it." She paused for a second. "Didn't any of the other Senshi look around for crystals or parts for their lightsabers?"

Hotaru continued rummaging as she spoke up. "Ami used a crystal from her mini-computer. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna used jewels from Haruka's space-sword. And, well you know what I used." Tahiri shrugged and went back to searching. Suddenly, Hotaru's head shot up. "I sense something."

Tahiri looked up at her friend. "Sense?" Suddenly, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. "I don't like this feeling."

The two half-ran to the turbolift and quickly got in. Tahiri pushed the button for the main foyer, and the turbolift moved skywards. "This is like when that Maul guy attacked the Academy," Tahiri said, a note of trepidation on her voice.

Hotaru remained silent as the turbolift rose.

* * *

Outside, Tionne and Setsuna watched as a capsule identical to the one that brought Darth Maul descended. Luke, Luna and Tenel Ka stood just behind them. "I feel power coming from that." he said.

Tenel Ka nodded. "That is a fact." She held up her right hand and concentrated, causing an ornate rod appeared in it. Setsuna did the same.

Luke placed his hand on Setsuna's shoulder and let the Force flow through. The Senshi of time turned back to the Jedi Master and said, "Thank you."

Luke nodded. "I know you'll do what's right."

Setsuna held her transformation wand to the sky, as did Tenel Ka. The two shouted out their transformation phrases.

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Dathomir Star Power Makeup!"

A bright light engulfed Setsuna. It melted her Jedi tunic and pants, reforming them into a Sailor Fuku with dark green skirt, matching bow and knee-high boots.

A red mist surrounded Tenel Ka in a similar fashion. A globule of energy formed at the base of the stump of her left arm, forming itself into a forearm and hand. The mist formed itself into a Sailor Fuku with a blood red skirt, matching bow on front and high heels. Within seconds, Meiou Setsuna and Tenel Ka Djo had transformed into Sailor Pluto and Sailor Dathomir.

Tionne and Luna stepped back, awaiting the arrival of other, more powerful Jedi. Suddenly, a half-dozen humans leapt from the jungle. Each clone had a bald head, dark skin and looked had an expression on his face that screamed _I am going to beat you down, then kill you._

Luke activated his lightsaber and went into a defensive stance. Pluto raised her Time Staff to ready position while Dathomir held out her hands and concentrated. A bluish flame appeared and surrounded them.

Tionne looked up and over at the temple. "Where is everyone?" She saw the entrance with Jacen and Jaina standing there, pounding on…thin air. Tionne gasped in surprise as she saw Luke begin dueling with two of the clones. The dueling didn't surprise her. What did was the fact that she could see right through them!

Luna craned her neck up at Tionne. "You see it too, don't you."

The Elven Jedi looked down at the cat. "I recognize it. Naga Sadow used a similar technique 5,000 years ago during the first Jedi/Sith War." She concentrated and reached out, trying to pinpoint the source of the illusions.

Meanwhile, Pluto swung her Time Staff around, sending one of the illusions back. She held the staff, pointed the top at the clone and whispered, "Dead Scream."

A huge sphere of powerful energy shot from the top of the staff and sped toward the clone, gathering speed. Just before it hit, the clone leaned back, allowing only the smallest of energies to hit him and singe his tunic. In an instant he was back to his feet and hurtling toward Sailor Pluto, who got her Staff up just in time to block his assault.

Tionne shouted, her voice tinged with concern. "Luke, Tenel Ka, Setsuna! Only one of them is real. The other five are illusions!"

Dathomir sent a stream of blue fire at one of the clones. The Dathomirian looked up at Tionne. "But every sense I have tells me they are real, Mistress Setsuna." Dathomir looked down-just in time to see a clone-the real clone-swing his lightsaber at her. She dodged, but the clone's purple blade sliced open a shallow cut across her chest just below her collarbone. Dathomir bit her lip as the pain spread through her body. She rolled and grabbed her rancor-tooth lightsaber off her Sailor Fuku.

She put her hand up to the wound, expecting the worst. Amazingly, there was only a small amount of blood coming from the wound. _Luna was right; these Sailor Suits are tougher than they appear._

Tionne watched as Luke, Pluto and Dathomir were slowly pushed back. She sighed and unclipped her lightsaber. "I have no choice," she said.

Suddenly, Luna scampered in front of her. "Wait. I know how you can help!" Tionne looked down at the cat, just as a beam of light shone from the crescent-bald spot on Luna's head and hit Tionne on the forehead. "Hold out your hand," Luna commanded.

Tionne's eyes went wide. "You mean I'm a Sailor Senshi?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. You have the power. Now, quickly hold out your hand!"

Tionne did, and an ornate rod materialized in it. "Now what?"

Luna arched her eyebrow. "You don't know by now? Invoke the name of your planet."

Tionne thought for a second. Well, _Yavin IV's as close to a homeworld as I'll get._ She held the rod up and shouted.

"Yavin Power Makeup!"

A ribbon of fire glided around Tionne. Her Jedi robes glowed and formed into a Sailor Fuku and silver skirt with matching ankle boots. Her long silver hair, normally free flowing, became tied up in a bow. She opened her mouth, knowing exactly what to say. "Fog of Truth!" she shouted, kneeling down and crossing her gloved arms in front of her while clasping each shoulder. A bright fog came out of _nowhere,_ surrounding the battlefield and the fighters.

Luke was about to swing at a clone when the fog engulfed him. The clone's body wavered, growing translucent and finally disappearing. He, Pluto and Dathomir looked around in confusion as four more of the clones vanished.

One clone remained. He turned to a thicket near the jungle's edge and shouted in anger. "Nice job, Sadow! You said your illusions would hold!"

In the thicket sat a man with yellow eyes, claw-like fingernails and wrinkled skin. He wore an elaborate robe complete with headdress and purple cape. Naga Sadow looked up from his meditations. "I don't understand. Nobody from this era should command this type of power. Am I getting weak?"

He got to one knee, but the thicket parted, revealing Sailor Pluto. She stood over him and raised her Time Staff. "Dead Scream." Sadow's body was disintegrated by the subsequent release of energies capable of burning through neutronium.

The clone raised his lightsaber and slashed out. Luke held his ground, and Pluto soon joined him. Sailor Yavin and Luna walked down the steps toward Dathomir. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Dathomir was sitting up, a dazed look on her face. "I am sorry, Mistress Tionne. I should have believed you."

Sailor Yavin checked Dathomir's wound. The Sailor Fuku prevented the clone's lightsaber from doing major damage; it still was able to cut her slightly. "I'm taking you in," Yavin said.

The young woman pulled her arm away from Yavin's grasp. "No. I wish to see this battle." She looked over the three combatants with shining gray eyes. "This will be epic," she whispered.

The clone looked at Luke and Pluto. "I can't believe it. A half-trained padawan and a dinosaur are gonna try and take out me."

Pluto ignited her lightsaber and held it high. "Just who are you, anyway?"

The dark-skinned clone grimaced. "I am Mace Windu. Don't bother to remember it; you won't be around long enough for it to matter!" And with that, he launched a series of strikes against Luke. His violet blade clashed with Luke's emerald saber, but was unable to penetrate his defense.

Pluto thrust with her lightsaber, but Mace effortlessly sidestepped it and kicked her in the gut. The Senshi of time went flying back, but she rolled with the momentum and ended up on her feet.

With her temporarily out of the way, the old Jedi Master turned back to Luke. The two clashed blades again. Luke spun around and tried to come in low, but Mace blocked it barely in time and swung high. The younger Jedi ducked and tried to get into Mace's guard, but Mace danced out of harm's way.

Pluto watched the two fight. "Luke has a slight advantage," she stated. She got up and walked to Sailor Yavin, Sailor Dathomir and Luna. The Senshi of time looked down at the cat. "Did you know about her?"

Luna tried to look innocent, but the small cat failed miserably. "Yes, I knew about her. There are two others, but I can't say who."

Pluto nodded. "I understand." She turned to Sailor Yavin, a faint smile on her dark features. "I'm glad we'll be able to fight alongside each other."

Yavin leaned to the right and observed the battle. "I only wish Luke had somebody to fight alongside him."

Pluto turned back to the deadly duel. "He has the Force. He will succeed!"

Luke Force-shoved Mace, throwing him back and sending him into a stumble. "Mace, I've read about you. You were one of the Order's greatest Jedi! Don't give in to the Dark Side, I beg of you!"

Mace snarled. "I don't have a choice! A voice calls out to me. It tells me to kill you." He lowered his lightsaber. "In another time, you and I would have been great friends. But that is long past." He raised his blade up high. "I salute you, Luke Skywalker!"

And with that battle cry, he charged. Luke waited until Mace was almost on him, then sidestepped and parried Mace's blade down before slashing across his chest. The blade ripped through his tunic-and the flesh underneath. Death was instantaneous.

The Jedi Master slumped down, barely able to stand. Sailor Yavin, Pluto, Dathomir and Luna ran up to him.

Pluto and Yavin helped him to the Great Temple's steps, while Dathomir and Luna noted a veritable stream of their friends _finally_ exiting the Great Temple. Luna spoke up. "It appears Sadow's illusion wore off."

Sailor Dathomir brushed her coppery hair out of her eyes. "That is a fact."

Luke, meanwhile, was slowly regaining his strength. "We were lucky," he said.

Yavin glanced back at the corpse. "What do you mean? You won."

Pluto spoke Luke's thoughts for him. "No. Some of us could've been even more injured than Tenel Ka. His skill was great."

The Elven Jedi shook her head in confusion. "Then why didn't he? And who's been sending these clones after us?"

Luke stood up. "I intend to find out." He turned back to the gathering throng of Jedi trainees. "In two weeks, I and Tionne-or Sailor Yavin-are leaving for Naboo to get to the bottom of this. However, we won't be going alone." He looked over all the students as he spoke the next few words. "I'm going to select a team to come with us. You'll be informed in one week." And with that, he marched through the crowd and into the Great Temple.

Dathomir quickly reverted back into Tenel Ka, followed by Sailors Yavin and Pluto. "Well, now what do we do?" Tenel Ka asked.

Setsuna stared at Mace's corpse. "We should be prepared for anything. Something big is coming. I can feel it."

The Hapan Princess nodded as her friends Jacen and Jaina ran up to the trio. Jaina bowed before Tionne. "Welcome to the Sailor Senshi, Mistress Tionne."

Tionne bowed back. "Thank you. I feel honored." She looked down at Luna, who was just sitting there. "Our mentor says that there's two more of us, but she's not sure who."

In a flash of fur, Jacen had Luna in his arms. "Oh, so you're keeping secrets from us? That isn't nice!"

He gave the cat a tiny noogie, causing the cat to squirm and yell out. "Stop that! I already have one Usagi in my life. I don't need another!" After a minute, she squirmed out of Jacen's grip and bounded down.

Setsuna turned to Jaina, Tionne and Tenel Ka. "We should hold a meeting of all the Sailor Senshi soon. I don't think we've done that for a while."

Jaina nodded. "Sure. How's about tomorrow after lunch? We'll meet in the Main Audience Chamber."

Tenel Ka thought for a second. "That seems reasonable."

Setsuna nodded. "That should be fine. Do you have any problems with that, Tionne?"

The Elven Jedi ran her fingers through her long, silvery hair while thinking. "There are no afternoon classes tomorrow, so it's fine." She looked over at the dispersing crowd of trainees. "We had better tell Lusa, Tahiri, Ami and Hotaru."

A voice from thin air startled all four of them. "Thank you, but we heard you."

Setsuna whirled around and found Hotaru standing behind her. "Hotaru! How long have you been there?"

The small Senshi of Death shrugged. "I got here when Jacen and Jaina got here."

Lusa smacked a balled up fist into her right hand, with uncharacteristic determination, spoke. "Whoever this is, we must stop them!"

Tahiri nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

Ami also nodded. "They must be stopped before someone we love is hurt."

Jaina looked over everyone. "That's right. We'll meet in the Grand Audience Chamber tomorrow after lunch. Agreed?"

The seven other Sailor Senshi nodded curtly and simultaneously half-shouted,. "Right!"

* * *

Brakiss read the latest report from Yavin. _Mace Windu and Naga Sadow were defeated?_ In a fit of rage, he threw the datapad against the wall, shattering it into debris.

He marched down to the clone lab and went straight for the refrigeration unit. Brakiss flung the heavy door open and grabbed two vials of DNA before turning around-and almost smacking into Tamith Kai.

The Nightsister's violet eyes bore holes into Brakiss' obsidian armor. "Tell me you're not," she said. When Brakiss didn't answer, she grabbed the vials in a blur of motion and read the ID labels. Her mouth hung open in disbelief as she realized just who the Sith Lord was planning on cloning next. "You realize that when Skywalker finds out it was us who sent these clones, he'll kill us," she dryly said.

Brakiss latched onto the vials with the Force and pulled them out of Tamith Kai's grip. "He won't find out because he'll be dead. He won't be able to kill these two even if he wanted to."

He sidestepped the Nightsister and headed for a group of Kaminoans. "Clone these two," he ordered.

One of the scientists bowed gracefully and took the vials from Brakiss before heading for a turbolift. Brakiss turned back to Tamith Kai and, with a note of triumph in his voice, said, "Now Skywalker will know true pain as he follows his father's path."


	23. Arc Three, Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Awakening of Sannah**

The day after Mace and Sadow's death, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Lusa, Tionne, Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru met in the Grand Audience Chamber. All eight ladies stood in a circle on the main stage.

Jaina began speaking without preamble. "Okay. It's safe to assume that we'll all be going with Uncle-I mean Master Skywalker and Mistress Tionne to Naboo." She looked over at Tionne. "Tionne, can you confirm this, please?"

The silver-haired beauty nodded. "I can tell you that, yes, all of us will be going. And I can also tell you that Luna's going as well."

Tahiri abruptly looked down at the ground. "Where is that cat?"

Suddenly, she felt something warm set itself on her bare feet. "I'm right here."

Tahiri jumped back. "Aah! Don't do that!" she shouted.

Luna looked up and sighed at the girl. "I wish you'd pay more attention, Tahiri."

The young blond stuck her tongue out at the feline. Tenel Ka sighed and raised her hand. "Ah, aha. Is anyone else going?"

Tionne shook her head. "I can't say that. Luke and I haven't reached our final decision regarding that." She turned her head and motioned at the turbolift in the back. "But we have some candidates coming right now."

The door slid open, revealing several young men and one young girl. Jacen, Anakin, Lowie, Zekk, Raynar and Sannah piled out. "I thought I said next time we take separate cars," Zekk said.

Hotaru crossed her arms in annoyance and glared. "Unless you boys declare that you're really the Sailor Starlights, you're intruding on a private meeting."

Jacen walked up to the stage, flashing a Solo-class smile. "Aw, come on Hotaru! We just want to see if we can help in any way."

The Senshi of death rolled her eyes. "Well, if the others say it's okay, then you can stay. Otherwise…" She let the unspoken threat hang.

Zekk walked toward the stage, climbed up and walked over to Jaina. "So, when did you get back from the Roche Asteroid Belt?"

Zekk shrugged. "It was only this morning. I heard you had a rough night, so I didn't want to disturb you." Jaina patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

Ami thought for a second. "Does that mean Master Durron is back as well?"

Zekk shook his head. "No. He sent me back when he heard about the first attack." A look of disdain flashed across his face. "He believes that his 'skills' are more needed there than at the Academy."

Jaina smiled wryly. "That's Kyp Durron for you." She looked around. "All right. I think we should get our two new Sailor Senshi up to speed on what it is we do." She walked up to Tionne, while Lusa trotted up a ramp and onto the stage. "Setsuna, would you do the honors?"

Setsuna stepped in front of the new Senshi, legs slightly apart. "The Sailor Senshi are dedicated to bringing justice to the galaxy. It is our mission to seek out injustices and right them." She pointed to Jaina, Tahiri and Tenel Ka. "These three young women are continuing a tradition dating back over 10,000 years. Now, you must help them carry on that legacy."

Tionne and Lusa solemnly nodded. The Jedi Master looked at the men still on the floor. "Can males receive Senshi powers?"

The guardian of time got an embarrassed look on her face. "Ah, well men can-or they-"

Ami cut Setsuna off. "That's not important! What is important is that we start training you."

A snicker from the back drew everybody's attention. Anakin glared at Sannah. "Is there a problem?"

The young Melodie motioned to the two new Senshi. "It's just I can't imagine Mistress Tionne taking orders from anybody." She covered her mouth with her hand in a partially successful attempt to stop laughing.

Setsuna turned back to Tionne and Lusa. She motioned to her feet where Luna sat. "Luna here will integrate you into our training program. There, you will learn proper control of your powers and abilities..." As she spoke, an odd feeling of dread came over everyone there.

Lowie looked up to the sky and sniffed the air. He bellowed and pointed to the sky while Em Teedee translated for him. "Master Lowbacca believes that something is coming, and he also has a bad feeling about this." For once, Lowie didn't disagree with the droid's translations.

Ami raised her right arm and concentrated. Her transformation wand quickly appeared in her hand as she shouted, "Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!" A blue ribbon of energy twirled around her body, melting her jumpsuit into her Sailor Fuku and blue skirt. She immediately tugged on her earrings, activating her visor.

The blue-haired genius summoned her mini-computer and began scanning outside the Great Temple. "Another pod is landing just outside the forest!" she said.

Tionne looked over everyone who was here. "We Sailor Senshi should transform, while you men get ready to fight."

A small "Ahem," drew Tionne's attention to Sannah. "And what do I do? I'm not a Sailor Senshi, and I'm not a man."

Luna leapt off the stage. "I'll stay with you," she said, padding over.

Jaina turned to the young women there. "What are we waiting for?" She, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Tionne and Lusa raised their hands and shouted.

"Corellia Star Power Makeup!"

"Dathomir Star Power Makeup!"

"Tatooine Star Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Yavin Power makeup!"

"Chiron Power Makeup!"

Sannah shielded her yellow eyes as the eight women were engulfed in a rainbow of light. When it faded, the Sailor Senshi stood there, ready to face off against anything.

Yavin half-closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. "Luke's already at the landing field. He's ready for us to come down."

Dathomir nodded. "Ah, aha. Then let us hope that we can find the door this time."

Jacen pointed at her and chuckled. "Hey, was that a joke?"

Dathomir simply half-turned her head to him and shrugged.

The Sailor Senshi left the Main Audience Chamber in one turbolift, while Anakin, Jacen, Zekk and Lowie exited in the next car. That left Sannah alone with Luna. "Don't you want to go out?" she asked the Melodie.

Sannah shrugged. "I guess."

* * *

The Sailor Senshi and other young Jedi emerged from the Great Temple and double-timed down the steps. Tatooine pointed at a lone figure near the edge of the forest. "There's Master Skywalker!" she yelled, but she also stopped when she felt something…off about him. Anger, confusion and fear radiated off of the Jedi Master.

Yavin _leapt_ off the steps and landed next to Luke. He had his lightsaber in hand and it was activated, but it was bouncing around in Luke's grip. She grabbed Luke's arm with her delicate hands and spun him around to face her. "Luke, what's…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw how pale his face was. "It can't be him. It can't be him. It can't be him…" he muttered continuously.

Mercury checked her chronometer. "Mara Jade Skywalker will be here in another hour. I have a feeling we must hold out until then." Just then, two humans emerged from the jungle. Unlike Darth Maul or Mace Windu, they glided out of the foliage without slicing it to ribbons.

The younger one had on a beige wraparound tunic, white pants and brown boots. A beard adorned his face, making him look older than he really was. He wielded a blue lightsaber. His companion was many years older, and carried himself with a quiet dignity. He wore the same clothes as the younger man, but his beard somehow looked 'better' on him. He wielded a green lightsaber.

The younger man looked around. "I suppose this is the place," he said in a Core Worlds accent.

The older man chuckled. "Well, it had better be. I didn't spend all that time in a cramped hyperspace pod with you just to end up a moon off." He turned to Sailor Yavin and looked her over. "Hmm. They've changed the uniforms since I was last alive."

That shocked everyone out of their stupor, and they all raced down to join Luke and Sailor Yavin. Jacen spoke up. "Actually, those aren't our official uniforms." He flashed a smile and asked, "What's your name?"

The younger man motioned to Luke. "I believe he can tell you my name, although my mentor's name will probably escape him."

Luke swallowed. "He's Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Master who first instructed me."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad you could sense that it was me, even though I'm about twenty years younger than when we met." He motioned to the older man. "This is Qui-Gon Jinn, my Master."

Qui-Gon bowed dramatically. "Well, I suppose we should start this," he said as he readied his lightsaber.

Luke stood up straight and frantically shouted. "No! There must be another way!" His face took on a look of pleading as he whispered. "I don't want to see you die again, Ben."

The cloned Jedi paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, Luke, but our master commands this." And with that, he slashed at Luke's face.

Yavin's lightsaber was up in an instant, blocking Qui-Gon's emerald blade with her own silver lightsaber. He focused his laser-like blue eyes on Sailor Yavin. "Very well."

He disengaged and spun around, bringing his blade low. The two blades whined as Qui-Gon slowly forced his back up into a classic locked-combat position, using a superior technique to force her wrists out of position.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Sailor Pluto were locked in furious combat. Neither side gave or received quarter as they danced in and out of each other's range.

The rest stood out of range as they watched the two pairs dueling. "Shouldn't we be, you know, _helping_?" Jaina said with a hint of exasperation.

Zekk shook his head as his eyes swept over the battlefield. "No. Their teamwork is too advanced. If we do, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon can easily stand back to back and cut right through us fairly easily." He watched as Luke finally backed away. Zekk ran over to him. "Master, why aren't you fighting?" he asked.

Luke shook his head, fear and despair gripping his heart. "I can't fight Ben. He was my mentor, my friend. Almost like a father."

Zekk grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him down. "Sometimes you have to fight those you love in order to save those you love."

* * *

The fights were beginning to turn out quite badly. Qui-Gon slashed, burning Yavin's gloved hand and causing her to drop her lightsaber. The older man quickly closed the distance and buried a kick right in the gut.

The Elven Jedi went down like a sack of bricks, clutching her stomach. Sailors' Corellia and Dathomir quickly jumped into the fray, violet and turquoise lightsabers at the ready.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Why do I get the kids?" As the two circled around him, he leapt up and over Dathomir. The Hapan princess spun around just in time, blocking his blade.

By this time, Pluto and Obi-Wan were on the steps of the Great Temple. "You want something. What is it?" Pluto asked between breaths.

Obi-Wan countered several slashes with an almost effort. "Sorry, but that's privileged information." He feinted an overhead slash and Pluto went to block it-leaving her torso wide open. Obi-Wan's blade cut open a shallow gash across her stomach, cutting skin and muscle, but no vital organs.

Pluto's dark skin went ashen as she dropped to her knees and rolled down the steps. Obi-Wan went for the door, but Sailor Saturn and Lowie blocked his way. The only emotion from Saturn came from her violet eyes as they burned with pent-up fury. She spoke with no emotion. "That just earned you a one-way ticket to Hell."

Lowie roared with rage as he brought his molten-bronze blade to the ready, and Saturn ignited her purple lightsaber.

Qui-Gon ducked Corellia's slash as Dathomir stood off. "Dathomir Heat Wave!" she yelled as blue flame leapt from her outstretched palms.

Qui-Gon dove for the ground, letting the flame pass harmlessly over him. "He warned me about that!" he shouted as he rolled right next to Dathomir. Her lightsaber was clipped to her Senshi uniform. She grabbed it and activated it-two seconds two late.

The Jedi Master's emerald blade slashed her calves, opening up deep wounds. Dathomir's gray eyes rolled into her head as she fainted and began shivering.

Qui-Gon turned his head up to Obi-Wan even as he blocked a series of cuts from an enraged Sailor Corellia. "Shouldn't we get it?" he yelled.

Obi-Wan looked down from the Great Temple's steps. "I believe you're right." He somersaulted over Saturn and ran for the door, but it opened, revealing a small girl with yellow eyes, long brown hair and a sullen expression on her face.

"Do we have to do this?" she said to Luna.

The cat sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Sannah. Your friends need help. Call out the name of your planet!"

The young girl held up her right hand and concentrated. A small rod appeared in as she shouted. "Melodie Power Makeup!"

A bright globe of water surrounded her. After a second it shrank, covering Sannah and forming a Sailor Fuku with a light purple skirt, matching bow on front and high-heels. She looked over the outfit. "Not bad." she mumbled.

She spotted Obi-Wan advancing on her, saber ready to carve her up. She sighed and spread her hands wide. "Purella Ensnarement." she said, almost lackadaisically. Her hands glowed for an instant, and a purple energy net shot forth from them.

Obi-Wan sidestepped it. "Little girl, you are in _way_ over your head." He advanced on her, lightsaber ready. He brought the ruby-red blade up…

And it was blocked by Saturn's own purple blade. "We're not done." she intoned as she forced Ben down the steps with a series of slashes and side thrusts.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's quite all right. I'd like a challenge." As the two went down, Lowie, Zekk, Jacen, Mercury and Anakin went _up_, each one carrying an injured Sailor Senshi.

As Saturn and Obi-Wan dueled, Luke approached Qui-Gon. "I won't stand for my students being injured," he said, green lightsaber blade ignited.

The older man turned his head from Corellia and smirked. "Well, I was wondering when you'd show up." He disengaged from Corellia and backed up, eyeing both Jedi warily. The Master duelist feinted to the left, drawing Sailor Corellia too far out.

Luke saw it and shouted, "Jaina, no!" but it was too late. She overextended, allowing Qui-Gon to get in close and slash her deeply on the right and left shoulder. The young woman screamed in pain as she collapsed.

Sailor Corellia looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Luke, help me!"

That cry of help caused something to snap inside of the Jedi Master. "I won't let you hurt my students, or my family!" He stepped forward and sliced across Qui-Gon's back.

The older Jedi blocked it and spun around to face Luke. "Give it up, boy. You don't have a chance against both of us." Luke slid his green blade against Qui-Gon's, holding his left hand in front of him and _pushing_ with the Force. It sent the older man flying backwards.

He soon planted his feet into the ground, slowing him down. "That was unnecessary," Qui-Gon said as he rubbed a spot on his chest.

The young Jedi leapt at Qui-Gon, tackling him to the ground and sending both of their lightsabers flying. Luke grabbed Qui-Gon's wrists and pinned his arms to the ground before jumping up and planting several knees to the gut. Qui-Gon's face quickly turned red as he groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, Saturn and Obi-Wan continued dueling. Saturn fought with her emotions shut off, mechanically slicing and parrying. It was working, however.

Obi-Wan's defenses were starting to crumble as Saturn's efficient style wore him down. "Who are you?" he panted between gasps.

Saturn thrust her lightsaber at his gut, and when he parried it, she rolled back and deactivated it. "I am the Soldier of death. I am the Destroyer of worlds." She held out her right arm, and the Silence Glaive materialized in it. Saturn swung it overhead. "I am Sailor Saturn, your killer."

She swung the Glaive at Obi-Wan, batting aside his blade with one blade and destroying the emitter plate with the other. The Senshi spun around and body-checked the Jedi Master, throwing him off-balance and careening down the steps of the Great Temple. Saturn marched after him, Glaive swishing back and forth. "You may flee, but I will find you," she said.

Luke turned from Qui-Gon and saw Saturn advancing on Obi-Wan. He could also feel dark energies radiating from her as she coldly walked down the Great Temple's steps. "Hotaru! Beware the darkness! I can feel it in your heart."

Saturn's violet eyes locked with Luke's blue eyes. "I…cannot control it. The sight of Setsuna sliced open like that…" Her right hand began to twitch as she stood before a prone Obi-Wan and brought the Silence Glaive up.

Obi-Wan smiled and closed his eyes as the Senshi of death brought the impossibly sharp blade down…

After a full minute, Obi-Wan reopened his eyes. At best; he expected to be dead. At worst; he expected to be in unbearable agony.

Saturn's blade was about a centimeter from his stomach, but there was an energy web wrapped around it. He craned his neck over and saw that annoying girl from before. The web was connected to her hands, and stopped Saturn's Glaive from slicing him open.

Saturn turned to the young girl. "Why do you stop me?"

Sailor Melodie shrugged and let a breath escape her lips. "I don't know." Her yellow eyes focused on Obi-Wan. "It seemed a waste just to kill him. Both are incapacitated, so why?" Suddenly, Obi-Wan's head twitched a bit. Luke ran to the clone, but it was too late. A trickle of blood seeped from his nose, and his blue eyes stared into infinity.

Across the landing field, Qui-Gon mimicked his padawan as both died.

Luke collapsed onto the ground. He cradled the dead Jedi's head in his lap, muttering to himself. "I'm sorry, Ben. I wasn't strong enough to save either you or Qui-Gon. I'm so sorry…"

Sailor Corellia crawled over to Qui-Gon's body. She smelled something bitter emanating from his mouth. The Senshi pried the already stiffening jaw open and saw several crushed teeth. "Uncle Luke!" she yelled. "It looks like they both had a suicide capsule implanted in their teeth!"

Luke nodded. He reached down and pried Obi-Wan's mouth open. A bitter smell wafted up his nostrils. The Jedi Master took in several calming breaths as he stood up. He walked over to Sailor Corellia, scooped her into his arms and carried her up the Temple's steps.

Saturn and Melodie followed after them. "Thank you." she said as she reverted back to Hotaru.

Melodie also changed back to her civilian form. She looked at Hotaru with disbelieving eyes. "For what? I didn't do that for you."

The soldier of death stopped and held out her hand in front of Sannah. "Then why did you do it?" she asked, violet eyes burning holes into the Melodie.

"Because…because blood and guts make me nauseous," she said, all the while squirming under Hotaru's stare.

The young Senshi finally nodded and turned from Sannah. "I will accept that…for now."

* * *

Luke walked into the Academy's medical bay. A battered 2-1B droid clomped around, attending to everybody while Lusa and Ami assisted the droid. Luke walked over to a bacta tank.

In it, Setsuna floated up and down. Her dark green, almost black hair swam around in the viscous fluid. Tionne, who was sitting on a bed, got up and walked over to Luke. There was a look of concern on her face as she asked, "How was it?"

Luke's face grew tight as he grimaced. "He's dead. They're both dead. I wasn't strong enough to save them." He closed his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Tionne shook her head and half-shouted, "No! It wasn't your fault!" Everyone's head snapped around as the elven Jedi continued. "Those weren't the real even Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. They were clones, evil clones at that."

Jacen got up and approached the two, but a look from Ami stopped him in his tracks. Luke shook his head. "I could've saved them…" he looked up-and time around him stopped.

Everyone abruptly froze where they stood, causing Luke to turn around in panic. When he turned back, an old man stood in front of him. "Ben!" he cried out.

Then he actually looked at him-or rather, through him. There was also a blue tint to his skin and clothes. Ben smiled. "I'm glad to see how well you've done with the Order, Luke." The Jedi Master choked down his tears as he nodded. Ben took this as a sign to continue. "Don't worry about the clones that you killed. You couldn't save them." He walked over to an unoccupied bench and sat down. Luke weaved through several frozen Jedi before he reached the bench. When he sat down, Ben resumed talking. "The person sending you the clones is a former pupil of yours."

Luke thought for a second. "Brakiss?" he asked.

The ghost nodded, a hint of a smile on his weathered features. "Your insight is as sharp as ever. Brakiss survived the Shadow Academy's destruction, and has been sending the clones from Kamino."

Luke got to his feet. "Then the team is going to Kamino!"

Ben raised his arm slightly, and Luke promptly fell back onto the bench. "No, your feeling is right. Naboo holds the secrets that you seek. You must go there." Ben's body flickered, almost like somebody flipped a light switch. "I must go. My time is almost up." He smiled. "Yoda and Anakin say hello, but I have a request for you."

Luke leaned forward. "What is it?"

Ben swallowed. "Say hello to my daughter for me." And with that, he faded back into the Force.

Luke blinked-and everybody began moving again.

Tionne started speaking. "But they weren't…" She trailed off as she noticed Luke wasn't there. She looked around in confusion, finally spotting him on the bench.

Ami, who was also looking for Luke, spoke up. "Master Skywalker! How did you-I mean you were-how did you do that?"

The Jedi Master shrugged and half-smiled. "It was a gift from an old friend." He got up, walked over to Setsuna's bacta tank and placed his hands on the glass, scanning her through the Force. "She'll only need another hour in there." At the same time, he reached out to the landing field. _Hello, my love._

* * *

At the landing field outside, a sleek, gray-hulled cruiser touched down. At the helm was a beautiful but tough-looking woman about two years older than Luke. She was Mara Jade Skywalker. She wore a pair of flight goggles and had her reddish hair tied up in a ponytail. She felt Luke contact her mind, and she smiled. _Why, hello there, farmboy._ Suddenly, her mood shifted as she felt Luke's emotions. _What is it? Did another attack happen?_

She received a short message. _I'll explain in my office._ And then the link between husband and wife was cut.

Mara swore as she unstrapped her harness and quickly went for the access hatch. Within a minute she was double-timing up the Great Temple's steps and making a beeline for the turbolifts in the back of the main foyer.


	24. Arc Three, Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Questions and Answers **

Mara ran out the turbolift the second the doors opened enough for her to squeeze through, which wasn't much. She ran to the end of the hallway, where Luke's office was. She threw open the door and found Luke and Tionne there, with Luke sitting in his chair while Tionne stood off to the side. Mara looked at both of them and said, "Okay, what happened? Which Sith or Jedi zombie reared its ugly head and attacked?"

Luke got up out of his chair, walked over to Mara and gave her a full-on lip-to-lip kiss that lasted about five straight minutes before they broke it off. Mara gasped as she felt her knees go weak and her head swim. "Oh, man! I should be gone for this long more often!" She gave him a rakish smile, but it faded when she saw Luke's face.

He had a bit of a smile, but it was shaky. "Hello, Mara. It's good to see you again."

Luke walked Mara over to the desk. She could _feel_ how much he hurt. She also knew that there was an attack. A quick sweep of the Academy revealed no massive mourning or stains of death, so that meant… "Oh, no. The clone sent today was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke nodded. "Yes. Brakiss' evil has found a new way to top itself."

Mara's green eyes blinked twice as she stuttered. "B-Brakiss? Now wait a kriffin' minute! He died seven years ago!"

Tionne shook her head. "Luke got some information from a reliable source. Apparently, Brakiss is on Kamino, a planet in the Outer Rim Territories."

Mara went over to the desk and leaned on it-heavily. Luke could feel his wife trying to control her anger. She gripped the edge of the table, her fingers digging into the wood-and snapped off a section of six-inch Massassi wood.

Tionne's silver eyes widened as Mara seethed. Finally, both Jedi Masters could feel Mara cooling down as she let the anger flow out. She stood up and motioned to the desk. "Sorry. I needed something… to snap."

Luke put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close. "Don't worry. I needed a new desk anyway." The former Emperor's Hand spun around and faced Luke. "So, how have my nephews and niece been? I hear Jaina's got some sort of weird…power." Luke began leading his wife out of his office. "Don't worry. You'll meet everyone soon enough."

* * *

As Luke, Mara and Tionne left, a pair of feline eyes watched them leave. _So, the final Sailor Jedi has arrived._ Luna scrambled from her hiding place and leapt onto the windowsill. With amazing power, she leapt from window to window, finally arriving at an air vent in the Great Pyramid's ceiling. She leapt into the Grand Audience Chamber a good two minutes before Luke, Tionne and Mara entered.

All the Sailor Senshi were there, even Setsuna-although she appeared a little pale. Nearer the entrance sat Jacen, Anakin, Zekk and Lowie. Jaina bounded over to her aunt and gave her a quick hug. "Aunt Mara!" she cried out as aunt and niece embraced.

Mara smiled and laughed, patting her on the head. "Hey, you've grown!"

Jacen and Anakin also approached Mara. "Hello, Aunt Mara. It's been a while," Anakin said. Mara walked up to the stage where Setsuna, Ami and Hotaru stood.

The Senshi of time leapt from the main stage and landed in front of the lady Jedi. "You are Mara Jade?" she asked.

Mara nodded. "I am." She glanced up at Ami and Hotaru. "Are you one of those…scouts?"

Setsuna's eyebrow went up in indignation. "I am Meiou Setsuna. In your language, I am the _soldier_ of time."

Mara smirked and crossed her arms. "Ah, really? Well I guess those short skirts and flimsy Fukus make really great battle armor, eh?"

Tenel Ka gruffly spoke up. "That is a fact, Mistress Mara. The Sailor Fuku provides great protection against energy and physical attacks."

Mara arched an eyebrow at the Hapan princess. "Are you serious? Oh, wait. It's you, Tenel Ka."

Luke stepped forward and motioned everyone to come closer. "Kyp and Kam will be arriving here about a week after we leave for Naboo. The journey there will be a little over a week and a half." His gaze swept the room, taking everyone in. "Everyone here is going to Naboo. There, we will find answers. Tahiri and I will go in my X-wing, while the rest of you divide into two groups. One goes in Mara's ship, the _Jade Saber_. The rest go in Tenel Ka's new ship, the _Steel Dragon_."

Everyone looked around. Not counting Luke, Tahiri or Luna, there were thirteen going. Mara looked over the crowd. "I'll take Tionne, Anakin, the blue-haired girl, Sannah, Lusa and Setsuna."

The guardian of time's eyebrow went up in surprise at the last one. "Me?"

Mara merely smirked in reply and remained silent.

Tenel Ka looked over her group. Jaina, Jacen, Hotaru, Zekk, Luna and Lowie would be flying with her on the new ship her mother gave her, the _Steel Dragon_. "I call pilot!" Jaina said with enthusiasm.

Zekk piped up. "In that case, I call copilot." The two looked at each other, with Jaina being the first to break eye contact.

Jacen, meanwhile, approached Tenel Ka. "I got some new jokes for you." he joked with a trademark Solo smile.

Tenel Ka blinked her gray eyes twice in surprise. "New jokes? Ah, aha. Perhaps they should-should wait until after we are in space. Don't you agree, friend Jacen?"

The young man nodded in understanding beyond his teenage years. "No problem, Tenel Ka. I can wait."

Luke jumped up onto the stage. "All right. I want everyone to get ready. We leave in two hours." He glanced at Setsuna and Mara. "Setsuna, I want you to enter into a healing trance after we leave." He then looked over at Ami, crossed his arms in mild amusement and spoke. "And you might want to introduce yourself to Mara, Ami."

The blue-haired genius cringed in embarrassment. "Ah! I'm sorry, Master Skywalker." She bowed to him, jumped off the balcony and raced over to a surprised Mara. "Hello! I am Mizuno Ami, but you can call me Ami." she spoke rapid-fire and bowing formally, startling Mara slightly.

Jaina walked over to Mara. "Aunt Mara, do you want me to help you get the ships ready?"

Mara nodded as Jaina lead her away from Ami. "Ah, sure," she said, an air of distraction on her words.

As the two walked off, Ami couldn't help but feel a little awkward. _I made a fool of myself in front a Jedi Master. And she was Luke's wife as well!_ Tears began to form in her blue eyes, but before she could let them loose, she felt a reassuring presence from behind her.

_You didn't make a fool of yourself, Ami. Mara's just never been good at making friends, and your open and cheerful attitude might've been a bit much for her._

Ami glanced back and saw Luke still on the stage. She nodded in understanding. _Thank you, Master Skywalker. _

* * *

Outside, Mara and Jaina checked over the three ships with the efficiency of a military crew. The former Emperor's Hand walked on top of the _Jade Saber_, checking the sensor gear and thrusters, while Jaina crawled halfway inside the X-wing's engine cowling. Mara almost casually stepped off the _Jade Saber_ and landed on the hard dirt with nary a sound. "All right, lets see it."

Jaina extracted herself from the cowling and looked at her aunt. "See what?" she asked.

Mara sighed and twirled about. "I wanna see my niece turn into…a soldier, or whatever it is."

Jaina shook her head in mock exasperation. "All right, but don't be shocked at what you see." She held up her right hand and concentrated. Her transformation wand appeared in her hand, and she shouted, "Corellia Star Power Makeup!"

Mara blinked-and Jaina's clothes had changed from her jumpsuit to a Sailor Fuku with a black bow on the front and gray skirt. White gloves and ankle boots completed the ensemble. Her mouth dropped in shock at the speed and power increase she felt.

Sailor Corellia pointed to a rock outcropping with both hands and shouted, "Corellia Hyperspace Vortex!" Twin beams of energy spiraled around her arms and shot off from the palms of her hands. They intersected about one meter from her and hit the rock outcropping, vaporizing it with a _whoosh_.

Mara's eyes shot up in surprise, and she stared open-mouthed at the raw display of power. _Not even dust is left._ Both turned to Corellia's left when they heard a small cough. They turned to see Tenel Ka standing there.

"Jaina, I hope you are not using your powers… frivolously."

Jaina looked at her friend and asked, "What?" Then a sudden thought struck her about whom was asking the question. Tenel Ka had recently fallen to the Dark Side-partially because of her new Senshi powers. They had overwhelmed the Hapan Princess and left her vulnerable to manipulation from Lumiya. _And she doesn't want anyone else to go through what she did_. Sailor Corellia quickly reverted back to Jaina. "Thanks, Tenel Ka."

Their reverie was broken when the rest of their band came down the Great Temple's steps. Luke and Tahiri went over to the X-wing, one modified for two people, while the rest split into their respective groups and either headed for the _Jade Saber_ or the _Steel Dragon_.

Tenel Ka and Jaina quickly joined their group. "The ship's all ready for the trip," Jaina said as she patted the ship's hull.

Tenel Ka fished a small remote out of her pocket and pointed it at her ship. With a press of a button, an access hatch opened and the entry ramp descended. Zekk and Jaina quickly entered the Hapan shuttle and headed straight for the cockpit. Meanwhile, Jacen, Hotaru and Lowie headed for the main cabin after entering. There was a cargo area amidships; complete with bunks soldered into the walls.

* * *

Outside, Tenel Ka walked up to Luke and Mara. "Master Skywalker." she said formally.

Luke turned to her after finishing up his conversation with his wife. "Ah, Tenel Ka. Is everything all set?" The young princess nodded. "Good." He began walking to the _Steel Dragon_, speaking all the while.

"Jaina has the coordinates for the former capital city of Theed. When you arrive, head for the remains of the Royal Palace."

Tenel Ka looked up at the Jedi Master, her head tilting to the side. "Master? Do you have a bad feeling?"

Luke allowed himself a brief chuckle. "Actually, I have a _good_ feeling about this."

Tenel Ka let herself smile as the two arrived back at the _Steel Dragon_. "Thank you," she said.

Luna called out from the access hatch. "Zekk says he's all ready." Tenel Ka acknowledged the cat and walked up the ramp.

Before she closed the hatch, Luke intoned, "May the Force be with you, Tenel Ka."

The young woman looked down and solemnly said, "And may it be with you as well." And with that, she closed the hatch and sealed the ship.

* * *

In the cockpit, Jaina and Zekk went through final preparations. "Are we all set?" Zekk asked.

Jaina checked the status boards before speaking to her love. "All clear. We have a go for launch." Her gaze drifted to the viewports. Outside, Tahiri and Luke were already inside his X-wing, while the Jade Saber had already lifted off. Jaina could feel the thrumming of the engines as they powered up. "Well, what am I waiting for?" she asked herself.

The gifted young woman pulled back on the control stick, sending the sleek Hapan cruiser up and away from Yavin IV. The sky turned from blue to purple, and finally to black. Jaina stared in awe at the sight; one she would never grow tired of.

A gentle coughing from her right snapped her back to reality. "Are we ready, Captain?" Zekk said teasingly.

Jaina could hear the smirk on his face. She turned around in her chair and smacked him on the shoulder. "That's mutiny, Mr. Zekk! I'll see you walk the airlock for that!"

Zekk's green eyes shone with laughter as he defended himself from Jaina's 'brutal' blows. "Ah, I surrender!" Suddenly, both felt someone small enter the cockpit.

Jaina looked down and saw Luna sitting in the doorway. "I trust you are ready to send us into hyperspace?" she asked.

Jaina gulped and turned back to the controls. In record time, she inputted the hyperspace coordinates for Naboo and readied the ship for hyperspace, while Zekk double-checked her calculations and life support. "We're all set," she said as she pushed down on the control lever. Outside, the ship stretched like a huge rubber band. When it snapped, the _Steel Dragon_ was hurtled into hyperspace.

* * *

On the storm-swept planet of Kamino, Brakiss studied the reports sent to him from a tiny spy satellite orbiting Yavin IV. _Hmm, so they're going to Naboo? I'd best redirect the next package_. He pressed a button on his desk, activating the comm. "Clone lab? How long until the next two are ready?"

A maddeningly soothing voice came over the loudspeaker. "The next two are ready for shipping, my Lord."

The Sith Lord nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent. How long would it take to reach Naboo?"

There was a pause. Brakiss could imagine the Kaminoan rapidly trying to find Naboo on the star charts, let alone calculate a hyperspace route. After a full five minutes, the loudspeaker crackled back to life. "It would be about twelve days if sent now."

Brakiss cursed. Skywalker's band had just left, and if they found what they were looking for and left before the clones arrived…

"Send them to Naboo." He reached to shut off the comm, but paused for a moment. "And tell the chief down there he has my thanks for starting a new set early." After he turned off the comm, he stood up and looked out the window.

As he watched a storm rage against the transparisteel windows, he thought about his true goal, the ancient sword of the Sith Empire. With it, he would have enough power to rule the galaxy for an eternity.

His head suddenly whipped around, sending his blond ponytail whipping around his head as an agitated Tamith Kai burst into the room.

The Nightsister pointed a long finger at Brakiss and snarled, "Okay, I get why you want the sword. The power to rule has its advantages. What I _don't_ understand is why you aren't sending the clones to Yavin IV now that Skywalker's gone!"

Brakiss waited until Tamith Kai finished, then he stood up-and seemed to grow taller. At least in Tamith Kai's eyes. His obsidian armor glinted with restrained power as he locked his blue eyes with Tamith Kai's violet eyes. "If the sword was still there, then maybe that would make sense!" He walked up to Tamith Kai and stood two inches from her face. "But, he took the sword with him! I'm not even sure if he's aware of placing it in his X-wing, but I can feel it moving."

He suddenly backed off from the Nightsister and placed his hand to his forehead in frustration. "The clones will arrive shortly after Skywalker and his merry band of Jedi. They won't be expecting them, and will be slaughtered in due course." The Sith Lord turned around, walked back to his desk and sat down, waving Tamith Kai away. "Now, go. I have much to think about."

Fuming, Tamith Kai marched out of Brakiss' office. After a few minutes, her anger boiled over. With one quick strike, she punched a hole in the wall clear up to her elbow. _He thinks he can just toy with me? I am the last of the Nightsisters, and I won't be dismissed by that Vader wannabe! _

* * *

Jacen's mind desperately tried to formulate a strategy. His opponent controlled most of the resources, but he was beginning to learn her favorite moves. The young man looked into his opponent's violet eyes and said, "Do you have any threes?"

Tomoe Hotaru glanced at the cards in her hand. "No. Go fish."

Jacen groaned as he reached into the pile of cards in front of him. He pulled one from the pile and placed it in his hand. _The ace of spades? I need a three and two jacks!_

Hotaru's eyes studied her hand for a moment before speaking. "Do you have any jacks?"

Jacen ran his fingers through his tousled brown hair in utter frustration as he groaned. "Are you that good at telepathy already?"

The young Senshi of death accepted two cards from Jacen with no aplomb. "No. I've simply been playing this game longer than you," she said, smiling in an attempt to cheer Jacen up.

Off to the side, Zekk leaned against the wall and observed the game. "Jacen, I advise you to give it up. She's beaten you almost forty times in a row."

Jacen merely looked over at his friend and stuck his tongue out at him.

That sent Hotaru into a fit of giggles. "You two are so funny!"

Jacen turned back to her and stared at her. "And what's wrong with that? We're friends. We can make fun of each other."

Zekk sighed and stood up to his full height. "If you're done, I think I'll see how Tenel Ka and Jaina are doing." And with that, he walked over to the far end of the cargo area.

Over there, Jaina, Tenel Ka and Luna were sitting on some cargo containers. Jaina glanced up at her boyfriend and smiled. "Hey, there."

He sat down on a container labeled 'explosive charges' and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Luna waited until he was settled, before resuming her speech. "Now, then. Where was I? Ah, yes. You, Tenel Ka and Tahiri should be manifesting Crystal Power soon. That's the next step in your evolution as Sailor Senshi."

Tenel Ka looked at the black cat and said, "Will this step require a battle to bring out? And what powers will we receive?"

Luna nodded sadly. "That's usually the case. However, you will gain strength and endurance. Crystal Power can often pull you out of the fire of battle and save you."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Luna. I respect you, and I'm grateful for all the things you've taught us, but do you have to use such bad cliches?"

Zekk unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, causing Luna to glare daggers at him as she spoke in a harsh voice. "Do you find something funny? My method of training turned out quite well for the Inner Senshi!"

Jaina looked at the cat in confusion. " 'Inner Senshi'? What's that mean?"

Hotaru laid her cards down, got up and walked over to Jaina. The young girl spoke when she reached the little group. "Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter represent the inner planets of our Solar System. While Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask represent the Moon and Earth, respectively. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and myself represent the outer planets."

Jaina nodded and smiled in appreciation at the information. "Thanks, Hotaru!"

A loud bellow from the cockpit grabbed everyone's attention. Zekk and Jaina got up and headed for the access hatch. "What is it, Lowie?" Zekk asked.

The lanky young Wookiee pointed to a screen and roared. [We'll be reaching Naboo momentarily.] He then rose and exited the cockpit, allowing Jaina and Zekk to enter and take their positions as pilot and copilot respectively.

Zekk turned to the hatch and spoke up. "Everyone strap in!"

Hotaru, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Anakin and Lowie sat down and buckled their crash webbing, while Luna sat in Lowie's lap. "Will you be all right, Mistress Luna?" Em Teedee asked.

The black cat looked at the small translating droid buckled to Lowie's belt. "Ah, yes," she finally said.

Jaina mentally counted down the seconds until they reached the Naboo System. Suddenly, she pulled down on a lever. The swirling mass of reddish energy outside abruptly turned into streaks of starlight, then into actual stars as the _Steel Dragon_ slowed down.

Zekk, meanwhile, checked the scanners. He also reached out with the Force in order to find the _Jade Saber_ and Luke's X-wing. What he found startled the young man. "Umm, Jaina," he muttered, turning his green eyes to Jaina, but her mind was elsewhere. The former bounty hunter reached over and gently shook her in an attempt to break her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Zekk!" she exclaimed.

The young man shook his head. "It's all right. Just don't space out like that in battle, okay?"

Jaina nodded, activating the comm and contacting the other ships in the area. "_Jade Saber_? Are you there?"

The speaker crackled to life. "This is Ami. Mistress Jade is teaching me how to pilot!"

Zekk adjusted his headset, a wide grin plastered on his face. "How'd you do? I didn't see any scratch marks on the hull, but I could be mistaken."

Suddenly, Mara's voice came on. "In actuality, she's doing quite well. She's picked up on the basics, and I might let her land."

Zekk gulped in nervousness. "Well, okay. We'd better contact the other ships. Signing off." And with that, he closed the channel.

Jaina was silent as she opened the channel to Luke's X-wing. "Uncle Luke, you there?"

Luke's gentle voice came over loud and crystal clear. "I'm here."

Another voice, softer and female, interrupted him. "I'm also here! Wow, that was a cool trip! Master Skywalker and I talked about Tatooine and Sand People and all sorts of stuff. He even wants to take me to Anchorhead and show me around someday. We might even go to Mos Eisley!"

Jaina held her hand to her mouth as she stifled a chuckle while Tahiri went on. After a minute she interrupted her. "Okay, but we have to go, now. See you planetside." And she closed the channel. Finally, she contacted a certain CEC YT-2400 freighter. "Hi, Dad! What are you, Mom and Uncle Chewie doing here?"

A loud Wookiee bellow nearly shorted out the speakers. When it subsided, a cool, cocky voice came over. "Hi, Jaina! How are you and your brothers?"

Jaina shrugged. "Jacen's strapped in back with Hotaru, Tenel Ka, Lowie and Luna. And Anakin's on the _Jade Saber._" Her voice took on an edge of worry. "Like I asked, Dad, what are you doing out here?"

Han's voice dropped a few octaves. "Well, sweetheart, your mother asked me to come here. I-I don't know why, but it seemed really important to her."

Jaina nodded. "Okay, Dad." She pushed the control stick forward, angling the ship down and into atmospheric entry. "We'll talk down on Naboo, okay?"

The speaker crackled again. "No problem, sweetheart. I'll see you down there." Then it went silent.

As the _Steel Dragon_ shot through Naboo's sky, Jaina thought about that conversation with her father._ I wonder why Mom needs to be here. For that matter, I wonder why Uncle Luke needs to be here._ As the sky outside the viewport changed from black to purple, and finally to a brilliant blue, Jaina pondered those questions. No answers came.

* * *

Naboo was once one of the wealthiest planets in the galaxy. Palpatine was born there, and some say the Empire was as well. The architecture was renowned as second only to Alderaan, and the people were renowned for their spirituality.

None of that mattered to the captain of the I.S.S. _Imperial_ when, as his first official mission, he destroyed almost all the major cities, rounded up the entire population of Gungans, and vented them into deep space. For that act, he was tried for war crimes and executed by the New Republic High Court.

The people still there didn't care, however. Their planet was devastated almost beyond repair, and the New Republic didn't have enough money to help them. In time, the planet was shuffled to a waiting list, and quietly forgotten. The inhabitants wouldn't have had it any other way.

Leia gazed out at the still damaged countryside. _I let this happen. I should've pushed for aid, but the military was almost broke…_ She was in the tallest spire of the old Theed Palace, the only city not attacked. It turned into a ghost town soon after, though.

The Chief of State felt a familiar presence enter the room. "Oh, hi brother," she said as Luke walked in. He paced up to his twin and stood next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief hug. "You can feel the stain of death, eh?"

The beautiful Alderaanian solemnly nodded. "Yes. Palpatine base-delta-zeroed his own homeworld, and for what? Because of that Amidala woman?" Leia extracted herself from Luke's grip and wordlessly headed for the stairs. She descended into the main receiving chamber.

There, Han and Mara had set up a small camp. Everyone arrived twelve days ago, but nobody, not even Luke, knew where to look.

* * *

In the huge chamber, Han, Jacen and Hotaru sat in a circle around a pile of cards. Han's brow had small beads of sweat as he glanced over at Jacen, and then at Hotaru. Finally, the ex-smuggler and Rebel hero cleared his throat and said, "Do you have any queens?"

Jacen examined his cards for a full minute before looking up at his dad. A trademark Solo grin was plastered on his face as he spoke. "No. Go fish."

Han groaned as he reached into the pile and withdrew a card. He kept his face straight as he examined his hand. _I need fours and queens._

At that moment, Hotaru looked up at Han and innocently asked, "Mister Solo, do you have any queens?"

Han's mouth dropped as he raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Hey, wait a minute! You're not using the Force, are you?"

Hotaru's violet eyes narrowed and grew cold. "No. To do so would be dishonorable. I hope you don't think I cheat."

Han Solo, considered by many to be one of the toughest humans in the galaxy, began to wilt under the young girl's intense stare. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it!"

Jacen chuckled at his father's discomfort. "Don't worry, Dad. Her bark's only a little worse than her bite." He leaned back. "I should know. I've felt both."

* * *

Outside, Setsuna and Tionne dueled in front of an old fountain. Tionne's silver blade and Setsuna's golden blade clashed, sending sparks into the stale fountain water. "Have you and Kam… talked about children?" Setsuna asked between breaths.

The Elven Jedi ducked a slash and parried the Senshi of time's blade to the concrete. "Yes, but we feel that the students at the Academy are our children, so it's never gone beyond talk."

As Tionne spun around for a better angle, Setsuna _leapt_ over her, landing with a _thump_. She held her lightsaber blade to Tionne's throat. "Do you yield?" she asked with a hint of frost.

Tionne extinguished her blade. "I yield."

Setsuna took a step back and extinguished her own golden blade. "You yield?" she asked, this time with a hint of incredulity.

"Yes. You won the duel," Tionne said, rising to her feet.

Setsuna nodded, clipped her lightsaber to her skirt, and the two friends went into an old hallway. There, Lowie and Chewie had set up a food prep unit and had a pot on the heating unit.

Tionne walked up to the two Wookiees and breathed in the aroma. "That smells like heaven." she said.

Chewie barked a laugh and offered Tionne a spoonful. [Eat, young one.]

She took a sip-and almost fainted from delight. "Oh, this is delicious!" She offered the spoon to Setsuna, who also took a sip.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Chewbacca, your cooking is as good as Makoto on Earth."

The 200-year-old Wookiee bellowed in triumph, while Lowie took the spoon back and growled. "Master Lowbacca says thank you for such high praise. He had some of Mistress Makoto's cooking while on Earth, and he found it divine."

* * *

The next day found Luke meditating in the old throne room. For some reason, the entire planet seemed…familiar to him. As he sat cross-legged in front of the throne, he began to feel a disturbance in the Force, much like when Obi-Wan visited him in spectral form.

_Come to me. I am a friend._ He projected that thought over and over, and the disturbance grew in strength.

Suddenly, a sonic boom destroyed the Jedi Master's concentration. He got to his feet; panic alarms going off in his head as a very familiar, very _bad_ feeling overtook him.

Luke ran from the room and into the main receiving chamber. There, everyone was in the middle of getting ready for battle. The Sailor Senshi had transformed, while Jacen, Lowie, Anakin, Zekk, Mara and Leia had their lightsabers ignited.

Han and Chewie had blaster and bowcaster ready, respectively. "So, kid. What are we facing?" Han asked, eyes darting about.

Luke walked through the crowd and scanned the palace with the Force. "They're coming up the stairs, and they are _very…_" Luke paused as he learned of one of their identity. "Oh, my. Exar Kun's come to play."

Mara ran over to her husband. "Exar Kun? Isn't he the old Sith Lord that inhabited Yavin IV?"

Luke nodded, his hands clenching. "Yes. It took all of the original students to destroy his spirit."

Sailor Mercury walked up, opened her mini-computer and activated her visor. Before she could do anything, Luke motioned to her and said. "Put it away, Ami. We need to all be ready for battle."

The young woman nodded and turned off the computer. She also unclipped her lightsaber and activated it, sending a sapphire blade shooting from the emitter plate.

Ahead of the group was a large door. Han and Mara sealed it up when they arrived, but no amount of traditional armor could long withstand a lightsaber. A single red blade sliced through the thick steel plating and began cutting a large circular hole.

Sailors Corellia and Dathomir stood behind Luke, Mara and Mercury. "What's he waiting for?" Corellia said as she fidgeted. Finally, the lightsaber blade finished cutting through the door. A shove from the opposite side dislodged a circular chunk, letting it fall to the floor.

A human male on the other side poked his head through. His eyes were a dull gray, and there was a Sith tattoo branded into his forehead. The man sneered at Luke. "So, you think you can beat me this time?"

Luke brought his lightsaber up and ignited a brilliant green blade, followed by Mara. Behind them came a half-dozen snap-hisses. Luke stepped forward. "Kun, you won't win! When last we met, I was unsure of myself. Now, I know you cannot defeat me."

Kun stepped through the hole and entered the receiving chamber. He was dressed in ancient battle armor with a rust-colored cloak fastened to his tunic. His right hand gripped a compact version of Maul's double-bladed lightsaber.

Behind Kun emerged a regal-looking man wearing a black tunic, pants and gloves. A wine-colored cape fastened around his neck completed the ensemble. "Ah, so these are the ones we must kill?" Count Dooku asked in a regal voice.

Kun turned his head partially around and glanced at him. "Yes. These 'Jedi' are our targets. It's a shame our work will be so easy."

Sailor Yavin stepped forth, her mother-of-pearl eyes scrutinizing Kun's older companion. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers at him. "Wait! Aren't you Count Dooku?"

The man turned his brown eyes upon the elven Jedi. "Why, yes!" A smile blossomed across his face as he began making his way over to Yavin, his empty hand extended. "I'm quite glad that my exploits weren't destroyed in the Purge. Tell me, what else survives?"

Luke and Mara stepped forth, lightsabers brandished. "We won't let you pass," Mara stated.

Dooku sighed and unclipped an oddly shaped lightsaber from his belt. It had a curved handle instead of a straight one. He activated it, causing a blood red blade to shoot out. Luke stepped forward. "Are you certain this is the path you want to take?" he asked.

Dooku nodded in an almost sad fashion. "Yes." The two touched blades, locking themselves into a duel.

Mara attempted to engage Dooku, but a sudden warning through the Force caused her to step back and do a small pirouette. She brought her blue lightsaber up to guard-just as blue-white Sith Lightning arced from Kun's hand and raced toward Mara.

She deftly blocked the lightning and leapt into the air, landing in front of Kun. "You won't get rid of me that easily!" she said, smirking.

The cloned Sith Lord rolled his gray eyes, held up his right hand and telekinetically latched onto Mara. The former Hand let out a yelp as he hurled her into a wall at speeds not much below mach one. Mara's body partially caved in a section of wood paneling, sending splinters and larger chunks flying.

In response, both Han and Chewie began unloading on Kun. Red blaster bolts and green bowcaster bolts flew at him. The Dark Lord sighed, held up his hand-and all the shots began dissipating against an invisible shield.

Han snarled as his temper began to rise. "We're getting nowhere with this guy!" Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked to his left, and then down.

Sailor Saturn stood there with lightsaber in hand. "Please stop shooting. I will deal with him." Han blinked-and she was gone.

Chewie roared and pointed at Kun's position. [What's she doing?]

Saturn's violet blade slashed at Kun, but it hit only his afterimage. She half-closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, trying to find where he went. In a flash, she brought her lightsaber up and back, awkwardly deflecting a blow from behind.

Kun's lightsaber cast an eerie light onto his face as he danced around Saturn. The young girl reached out with the Force in an almost vain attempt to predict the Sith Lord's next move.

Meanwhile, Luke and Dooku leapt about the room, with Luke's full concentration on Dooku.

The clone's face was almost serene as his blood-red blade locked up with Luke's green lightsaber. "Much more impressive than your father, I'll admit."

Luke smirked as he parried a thrust and worked on Dooku's defenses. "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

With surprising strength, Dooku brought the two locked blades up and spun Luke's out of position. Before the Jedi Master could react, Dooku brought his blade up and struck Luke on both shoulders.

Luke dropped his lightsaber and dropped to his knees as burning agony swept across his chest and arms. Dooku kicked him in the chest as an insult and motioned to the rest of the group. His posture screamed _Come at me, and die._

Sailor Dathomir let loose with an inarticulate scream and ran at Dooku with her rancor-tooth lightsaber swinging. She swung wildly at him, but Dooku effortlessly blocked her swings in a lazy fashion. A yawn escaped from his lips as the final insult. Suddenly, he dodged to the side as a large sphere of destructive energy almost hit him dead-on.

About ten meters away, Sailor Pluto frowned as Dooku dodged her Dead Scream. "We must strike from all sides and wear down his defenses," she said, readying another blast.

At the end of the chamber, Saturn and Kun continued their lonely fight. The Sith lord's fingers were ablaze as he hurled bolt after bolt of Sith Lightning at Saturn. When he began firing the bolts, she quickly deactivated her lightsaber and summoned her main weapon, the Silence Glaive.

The Senshi of death held it high and shouted, "Silence Wall!" A crystalline barrier emanated from the weapon's curved blades, protecting her from the Sith Lord's assault.

Meanwhile, Sailors Corellia and Tatooine approached Kun from behind. He was so intent on harming Saturn; he seemed oblivious to the pair approaching him…

A bolt of bluish-white lightning flowed around and slammed into Sailor Corellia, lifting her off her feet and sending her _flying_ back.

Leia screamed out as her daughter was attacked. "Leave her alone, you animal!" She grabbed Han's blaster away from him and began firing at Kun.

Blood red bolts shot wildly at Kun, but all were deflected by seemingly random bolts of lightning. "Pathetic."

* * *

Mara's vision slowly came back into focus. A sharp pain ran through her back, and the taste of blood on her lips wasn't promising. She focused on the pain, letting it drag her back to lucidity. She began to feel a warm…something in her lap. She glanced down and saw a black feline sitting there. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!" she heard Luna say.

Mara blinked her green eyes in surprise. "Wait, where's everyone else?" Then she sat up and saw the battle. Luke was injured and unable to fight. Dooku was standing about five meters in front of her, holding off long-range attacks with one saber and dueling with Sailor Dathomir-well, 'toying' might've been a better word. Off to the right were Saturn and Kun.

Mara tried to get to her feet, but the pain in her back flared up like a nova. She gritted her teeth, but eventually slumped back down.

Luna suddenly jumped back into Mara's lap. A strange beam of light shone from the crescent-shaped spot on Luna's forehead and hit Mara right between her eyes. She felt a warmth emanate from the spot and spread throughout her body.

"What is this?" she asked.

Luna spoke as if in a trance. "You are the last of the Core Group to be found. You, Mara Jade Skywalker, are a Sailor Senshi."

Mara stared at the cat in disbelief. "What? No way! I'm not a warrior of 'love and justice'." She tried to shoo Luna off her lap, but the cat wouldn't budge.

"Yes, you are! And your friends need you." She motioned to the battles with her paw.

Mara gasped as she saw Dooku run his blade through Dathomir right below her ribs. The warrior princess fell to the ground, clutching the wound and gasping for air.

Mercury and Jacen had leapt at the Sith Lord, but he held them off-although he was finally starting to sweat. Mara looked down at the cat and sighed. "Okay. What do I do?"

Luna spoke. "Hold up your right hand and concentrate. Then, say the name of the planet you identify with, followed by the phrase 'Power Makeup'."

The former Emperor's hand stretched her right arm as high as it would go and concentrated. A small ornate rod suddenly appeared in her hand._ Okay, but what planet do I think of? Tionne's already got Yavin. Where else can I draw power?_ A planet's name popped into her head. She struggled up the wall to a standing position and shouted to the sky.

"Coruscant Power Makeup!"

* * *

A bright light from off to the side attracted both Dooku and Kun. The two Lords of the Sith looked over to the crater where Mara Jade was supposed to be laying. Instead of a semi-conscious Jedi Master, they saw a Sailor Senshi in a Sailor Fuku with a light green skirt and matching ankle boots. "Purveyors of evil," she began. "I am Sailor Coruscant, and it is my duty to punish those who are evil!" She pointed at Dooku and Kun, leaning on her left leg. "In the name of the Force, I will punish you!"

Suddenly, she looked down at Luna and shouted. "What the hell was that? I don't do speeches. I simply take out the enemy!"

Pluto smirked and said. "Get used to it, Mara." The Senshi of time jumped into the air and landed next to Coruscant. She unclipped her lightsaber and activated it. "I suggest we concentrate on Exar Kun," she stated, holding both lightsaber and Time Staff at the ready.

Sailor Coruscant nodded, and the two ran at the Sith Lord. Kun held out his free hand and bluish-white sparks began dancing around his fingers. His gray eyes shone with an evil light as he let loose with a blizzard of lightning bolts. The very air crackled as Pluto and Coruscant were surrounded by the storm.

Luke, who was nursing his wounds, shouted out. "Mara, no!" He reached out, but couldn't feel his wife's Force signature.

After five minutes, Kun ceased throwing off Sith lightning. He snickered at the fate of the two Senshi, but the snickering died off as two unscathed Sailor Senshi stood in front of him.

Pluto patted Coruscant on the back. "Nice job."

The red-haired woman nodded. "Thanks. I didn't know what my power was, but when I saw the lightning coming, I just shouted out 'Shield of Hope'. I'm not even sure why." She sighed and looked at her hand. "But why couldn't I have shot out electrified fire or something like that? Why some odd shield?"

About ten meters away, Dooku still dueled with Mercury and Jacen. "Kun! Take care of those whelps quickly."

Kun shouted back. "We might have problems here."

The old man ducked an overhead swing from Mercury's blue blade and barely parried a thrust from Jacen's green lightsaber. His teeth ground together as he concentrated on the pair, his age starting to slow him down. "Why couldn't I have been cloned 20 years younger?"

Mercury stepped back and twirled around, shouting out, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A stream of watery energy shot from her, but instead of simply shooting off toward Dooku, it wound its way around Mercury's lightsaber before striking the Count dead-on. It hit his left arm, freezing his hand and encasing the lightsaber hilt in a block of ice.

Before Dooku could regain his bearing, Jacen stabbed him with his lightsaber. The green blade disappeared as it slid through Dooku's chest and out his back.

The clone's brown eyes glazed over as he collapsed, and was dead before he hit the marble floor.

Kun snarled in equal parts anger and disgust at Dooku's death. He swung at Sailor Pluto, who danced around the Sith Lord and evaded his strikes with little effort. Her golden blade deflected any wild swing that got too close to her hair.

Sailor Coruscant stood off to the side and observed Kun's tactics. _This isn't the all-powerful Dark Lord I remember reading about He almost seems half-trained._ She nodded at the Senshi of time and sent out a thought through the Force. _This one's yours. _

Pluto blocked an overhead swing and parried Kun's red blade down-and right through his gut. Kun's gray eyes went glassy as he fell to his knees and began gasping. Pluto stood over him, ready to deliver the final blow, but it wasn't necessary. After a half minute, the fallen Jedi fell over and died, ending his reign of evil for good.

Sailor Coruscant ran over to Luke, followed by Han, Leia and Chewie. Coruscant scooped him into her arms and held the Jedi Master close. "Luke, are you all right?" she asked, a hint of panic creeping into her voice.

Luke nodded. "Yes. Dooku's blade only lightly touched my shoulders."

Leia and Han assisted him in getting to his feet. He half-closed his eyes and entered into a partial healing trance. "Come on, kid. We'll get you some bacta patches," Han said, looking for the nearest exit.

Before he could even finish his sentence, the former smuggler noticed Luke's wounds healing! The charred flesh closed up and returned to a healthy pink coloring. After a few minutes, Leia and Han let the Jedi Master stand on his two wobbly but firm feet.

The rest of the Jedi tended to their wounds. Mercury scanned Dathomir's stab wound with her mini-computer. "The suit protected your inner organs and deflected the blade, Tenel Ka. You only have a minor wound, and the lightsaber blade didn't even penetrate past your muscle tissue."

The warrior girl nodded and sat up with a faint grunt. "I thank you, Ami."

The blue-haired genius blushed as she applied a bacta patch to the charred flesh. "Oh, it's nothing. Any first-year medical student could do what I'm doing."

Sailor Dathomir concentrated for a second and reverted to Tenel Ka.

Sailor Chiron and Jacen hovered over Sailor Corellia's barely conscious form. Jacen gritted his teeth as he wracked his brain and tried to figure out how to help his sister. "Oh, blaster bolts! We've got to do something!"

Chiron thought for a second. "Can we induce a healing trance? I've never tried it, but it may be her only hope."

Suddenly, Leia appeared beside Jacen. The Chief of State placed a delicate hand on Corellia's forehead and concentrated.

Jacen's mouth opened slightly as he couldn't believe what he was seeing; his mother was leading Corellia into a Jedi healing trance! After a few seconds, Sailor Corellia reverted to Jaina Solo.

Jacen looked over at Leia and smiled. "Mom, that was great!"

Leia sat back and shrugged. "I learned it from Luke during one of our off-again, on-again training sessions. Speaking of which…" Her voice trailed off as she sensed him leave the room.

She got up and headed for the back of the receiving chamber. She caught a glimpse of him entering the throne room and followed, calling out to him. "Luke, what is it?"

The Jedi Master turned to his twin sister. "I feel something familiar here. Although I've never been on Naboo before, I can feel a familiarity about the place." His head tilted up, as if listening to an invisible voice. "I can hear a voice, a woman's voice much like yours."

Leia stepped closer. "Luke, please tell me what's going on."

He turned to Leia and looked deep into her brown eyes. "Wake Jaina up in eight hours. She will be healed by then. After, have everyone gather in here." He placed a hand on Leia's shoulder. "In the meantime, I need to be alone here. Can I count on you to not disturb me?"

The Chief of State nodded. "All right, but you better not disappear on me," she said.

The Jedi Master smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll be here."

And with that, he turned and walked up to the throne and sat cross-legged in front of it. Before Leia left, she felt her brother send out a small tendril of thought toward the ancient seat of power. She hesitated, then exited the room and closed the ornate door behind her.

* * *

Eight hours later, Han and Chewie opened the door to the throne room. It was night, and Han clutched a lantern in his hand. "Hey, you all right, kid?" he asked.

Chewie growled a similar question. [Master, what are you doing?]

Luke awkwardly returned to a standing position and turned to his brother-in-law. "I'm glad you're here." He motioned to the pair. "Come in. This will be a grand reunion.

Chewie opened the door all the way, allowing Leia, Tionne, Mara, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Lowie, Anakin, Tahiri, Sannah, Lusa, Setsuna, Hotaru, Ami, Luna and Jaina to enter the room.

Jaina's gait was wobbly as Jacen and Zekk walked beside her. Luke motioned for his relatives to come closer. Leia, Han, Jacen, Jaina, Zekk and Anakin walked up to the throne. "I didn't know you were related," Jaina quipped.

The former bounty hunter tossed his ponytail over his shoulder and growled. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Exar Kun nearly killed you, and I won't let it happen again."

Jaina was left speechless at Zekk's declaration. She felt warmth spread through her chest as she thought of him. _I love him. There's no getting around it._ She leaned toward him and tried to give him a kiss on the cheek, but she stumbled, forcing Zekk to catch her. _Great, there goes the mood _she wryly thought.

Suddenly, every eye became focused on the spot to Luke's left. A ghostly apparition appeared, gradually coalescing into a human female. Although there was a bluish tint to her form, Leia could make out the sadness in her eyes. The ghost smiled and spoke ethereal words that carried on the air. _"Thank you, Luke. I am glad to see my son and daughter again."  
_  
She looked at Leia, who was white as a ghost, and spoke. _"My name is Padme Naberrie Amidala. I was Anakin Skywalker's wife, and your mother." _

Leia stumbled forward and walked around the apparition, finally coming to a stop.

Han gasped as he saw the strong resemblance between his wife and dead mother-in-law. Both had long brown hair tied back, and their faces showed the years of struggle and toil. Despite the strain-or, perhaps, because of it-both ladies still looked beautiful.

Jaina untangled herself from Jacen and Zekk and half-limped over to Padme. "Are you really my grandmother?" she asked, disbelief coating her words.

There was a hint of sadness in Padme's eyes as she addressed her only granddaughter. _"Yes." _She brought her spectral arm up and tried to stroke Jaina's cheek, but her hand passed through Jaina's head.

Jacen and Anakin walked forward and stood side by side with Jaina. "Hi, Grandma. Wanna hear a joke?" Jacen asked with a half-smile, his eyes watery.

Padme choked back tears as she looked over her living family_. "I would give anything to be able to spend time with you all, but my time here is limited. The Force has allowed me only enough time to give you vital information about a sword." _She turned to her son. _"Luke?" _

The Jedi Master turned to the throne and held out his hand. An ancient sword that was leaned against the throne rose up and sprang to his hand. The hilt landed in his hands, and he whipped it around. Padme involuntarily drew in a breath and began speaking.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Xim the Despot?" Several blank stares prompted her to sigh and continue with her tale. "25,500 years ago, he ruled a quarter of the galaxy through advanced weapons, war droids and fear. However, he had a secret weapon-the Dark Side."

That drew several gasps from the Jedi. "Yes. Before Xendor and the Sith, he was using the Dark Side to rule. And although the Hutts defeated his droid armies at Vontor, he escaped and fled to Tatooine."

At that, Zekk groaned. "Does everyone eventually go to Tatooine?" Han turned and promptly smacked him on the head.

Padme waited until the 'men' stopped then continued. _"At Tatooine, Xim was confronted by seven priestesses. Each one was a Force user, albeit in a primitive fashion. They didn't even call it the Force, just 'the power' or something grand like that." _She paused and gathered her thoughts. _"The battle lasted for seven standard days, laying waste to the recovering planet and turning it into its current state. Finally, Xim's body was destroyed." _The apparition let her words hang in the air.

Finally, Ami put two and two together and spoke up from the back. "You say his body was destroyed. What of his spirit?"

Padme gestured to the sword Luke held. _"They sealed it into that weapon. However, Xim's spirit stirs even now. It has sent out a siren call to Brakiss, the most powerful Dark Side user still alive in the galaxy."  
_  
Luke held the sword up high and spoke. "It is impossible for Xim to escape on his own, but if the sword was destroyed, his spirit would possess the first Force-sensitive person it could find." His face took on a look of utter seriousness. "From what Mother has told me, and from what I can feel, Xim was probably one of the most powerful Force users ever. He would make Palpatine look like a first-year trainee."

Padme motioned to Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Lusa, Jaina, Sannah, Tionne and Mara. _"Although the priestesses sealed away Xim's spirit, one of them had a vision that he would return. Therefore, they created a weapon that would expunge all evil from his soul." _

Mara snapped her fingers. "And since this guy's pure evil…"

Padme smiled at her deduction. _"That's correct. It is a crystal capable of focusing the Light Side into a beam of energy. After they created the crystal, it was split into seven parts and hid on their homeworlds."  
_  
Tionne looked around. There were seven priestesses 25,500 years ago, and now there were seven Sailor Jedi… "Are we related to these priestesses somehow?" she asked, silver eyes glittering.

Padme turned to the elven Jedi and nodded. _"Yes. Each one of you is a reincarnation of one of the old priestesses. It is your duty to retrieve the shards of the crystal, reassemble them and destroy Xim's spirit for all time."  
_  
Sannah's face took on a sour look as she digested all this. She raised her hand and said, with an air of annoyance, "Umm, excuse me. What if I don't want to do this?"

Leia turned to the small girl in surprise. "Sannah, why wouldn't you? It's the duty of every Jedi to combat evil."

The young girl shrugged. "The only reason I came to the Praxeum was to learn how to defend my people. Now that I'm an outcast, I don't even have that. Why should I go on some quest just because somebody says it's my 'destiny'?" There was a pregnant silence as everyone contemplated the young girl's bitter words.

After a minute, Tahiri spoke up. "Sannah, you're one of the best students in our class. If you know you won't return to Yavin VIII, why are you still studying?"

Sannah's lips twisted as she turned and looked the young Tatooine native in the eye. "I don't know! There's something driving me on, but I don't know what it is oh Force it's this quest isn't it?"

Tahiri flashed her a toothy smile. "Looks like you talked yourself into it."

Sannah rolled her golden eyes. "Fine. Just don't think I'll be all Super Senshi about this."

Leia turned back to her mother. "Mother, how will we use this crystal?"

The apparition shook her head. _"One of you shall know. That is all I can say." _Her head tilted up, as if listening to an invisible voice. _"I must go. My time is over. Whatever happens, you must find the shards and reassemble the crystal." _A line of tears slid down her porcelain cheeks. _"I wish I could stay. Luke, Leia, Han, Anakin, Jaina, Jacen, I love you all."  
_  
Leia choked back tears, but they still flowed from her eyes. "I love you too, Mother."

Han wrapped his arm around Leia and pulled her into an one-armed hug. "It was nice meeting you, ma'am. You raised some good kids, ma'am, and I'm eternally grateful for meeting them."

Padme smiled, although there was little happiness behind it_. "Thank you, Han." _She stepped back and took in everybody. Before she vanished, she spoke, her voice echoing. _"Mara? Your father says, hello, and that he loves you."  
_  
Mara's green eyes bugged out when she heard Padme say that. "My father? Who is he? Did my mother say anything?" But it was too late. Padme Naberrie Amidala had vanished back into the Force, leaving behind some questions, but many answers as well.


	25. Arc Three, Chapter Seven

Sailor V-Babe-Thank you. Yes, I try to do my best with formatting and such. Glad your SW knowledge can help you. If you have any questions, please ask.

Anon E Mouse JR-Glad you like. Hmm, that would be telling. ;) It shall be revealed, sometime.

DancerGrl16-Oh, you too? ;) Glad you like as well. And yes, the quest starts... now!

**Chapter Seven: The Hunt Begins **  
Two hours later, Luke, Leia, Han and Mara finalized their plans. "Okay, Mara will be heading back with us on the _Falcon_ in order to retrieve the shard on Coruscant," Leia said.

Luke nodded at that. "Is there anyone else who can go with you?"

Han's brow furrowed before snapping his fingers. "Yeah. Jaina's Sailor Corellia, so she can hitch a ride with us." He thought for a moment. "What about everyone else? Not all of us are reincarnated priestesses."

Luke cupped his chin in his right hand and thought for a moment. "We'll simply have to split it up so that none of our Sailor Jedi have to travel far. I can take Tahiri to Tatooine fairly quickly, but no one else can fit."

Mara, silent throughout the exchange, spoke up. "We better be careful. Brakiss knew enough to send his latest batch of clones here, so he might be aware of even this."

Han snarled and his hand unconsciously drifted to his blaster pistol. "That creep better not try anything."

Leia, wearing a utilitarian jumpsuit instead of her usual dress, began rummaging through her pockets. She pulled out a datapad and writing stylus. "We better figure out who's going where, or else this whole quest's never going to get off the ground."

Han nodded. "That's my girl." He leaned over her shoulder and said, "Just make sure that girl with the purple eyes isn't on the _Falcon_. She's nice and all, but she gives me the creeps."

* * *

After a half-hour of debate, the passenger manifest for the _Millennium Falcon_, the _Steel Dragon_, the _Jade Saber_ and Luke's X-wing took shape. On board the _Falcon _were Leia, Han, Chewie, Jaina, Jacen, Mara, Anakin, and to Han's chagrin, Hotaru.

Lowie, Sannah, Tionne, Luna and Setsuna flew in the _Steel Dragon_.

Lusa, Tenel Ka, Zekk and Ami manned the_ Jade Saber_, while Luke and Tahiri would go in Luke's personal X-wing. The nineteen met in the old hangar bay and prepped the four ships for launch.

Jaina and Zekk stood in front of the Falcon. "You be careful, okay?" Zekk said with concern.

Jaina brushed her long, brown hair out of her eyes and nodded. "Sure, but only if you promise me the same thing."

The young man nodded, his normally pale cheeks flushing red. He bent over and, in one fluid motion, gave Jaina a kiss on the cheek. Before she could say anything or even react, he was over at the _Jade Saber_.

There, Tenel Ka and Jacen were having their own discussion. "So, you wanna hear a joke?" he asked her, a shy smile on his face.

Tenel Ka's right eyebrow went up. Before he could continue, she placed a single finger on his mouth and quieted him. "Friend Jacen, I will hear your joke after the battle is won."

Jacen silently nodded, then went to the _Falcon_. He turned back to the warrior queen in lizard-hide armor and shouted, "It'll be so funny, you'll snort blue milk through your nose!"

Tenel Ka allowed herself a brief smile at that statement. Her eyes shimmered as a bad feeling passed over her. _Yes, hopefully I can laugh at your joke, if I am still alive to hear it_.

Luke stood in front of Mara with his flight helmet under his arm. She quickly went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why do I feel like I'll never see you again?" she said, unshed tears stinging her emerald eyes.

The Jedi Master smiled tightly. "Now what happened to the tough-as-nails, take no prisoners lady I first met on Myrkr?"

Mara shrugged. "That lady never fell in love with a naïve farmboy." She looked deeply into his brown eyes. "Promise me you and Tahiri will be okay."

Luke nodded. "We will retrieve the shard and return to Yavin IV. And we'll be together again."

Mara broke away from Luke and pulled down on the front of her flight suit, straightening it out. She smiled, and her eyes regained their luster. "Good. We'll be waiting for you there after Jaina and I get ours." And with that, she turned and walked over to the Falcon. "May the force be with you, farmboy," she whispered.

Luke nodded and whispered back. And may it be with you as well."

On board the _Steel Dragon_, Lowie and Tionne prepped the ship for launch. The Wookiee sat in the pilot's chair and ran diagnostics on the propulsion systems while Tionne checked life support. "All systems appear fully functional." Em Teedee said, translating Lowie's Shyriiwook..

The Elven Jedi nodded as she studied a panel. "Thank you." She rose and headed for the aft cabin. Sannah, Luna and Setsuna had already strapped themselves in. Tionne walked over to the pair and asked them. "Are you ready?"

Setsuna nodded impassively, while Sannah fiddled with her crash webbing. Luna sat in Setsuna's lap and licked her front paws. "I'm all set."

Tionne turned back and headed for the cockpit. "We're all set," she said while plopping down into the copilot's chair.

Lowie looked out the viewport and growled. Em Teedee's optic sensors flashed as he said. "Of course you'll see Master Chewbacca again!" The little translating droid detached itself from Lowie's syren fiber belt and floated in front of Lowie. The little droid's voice shot up an octave as it said. "You should believe in yourself."

Lowie looked at the droid in wonder. [You're telling _me_ that?] His head cocked to the side. [Are you all right?]

"Of course I'm all right! You simply needed a little pep talk." Em Teedee floated back down and reattached itself to Lowie's belt.

Tionne did a final check on the _Steel Dragon's_ systems. "We're all ready." She said. Lowie nodded and powered up the engines. A steady whine built up as the Hapan passenger ship lifted off the ground and slowly left the hangar bay.

Meanwhile, a small fighter darted out, barely missing the _Steel Dragon_. Luke piloted his X-wing with his customary great skill as the fighter shot out of the atmosphere and into space. Tahiri even let out a whoop of delight as she was pressed into her seat.

Luke smiled at her enthusiasm. "This is just like Beggar's Canyon back home." The sky outside the canopy changed from blue to purple, and finally to the inky blackness of space. The Jedi Master checked the coordinates for Tatooine. Before he activated the hyperdrive, he cast his senses outward through the Force. The _Steel Dragon_ and _Millennium Falcon_ sailed by on his left, while the _Jade Saber_ came up from behind.

Luke sent out a message to Leia through the Force. _Will you be all right?_

He received a message after a few seconds. _Yeah. It was just…weird meeting Mother. The only memories I had were when I was a toddler. Oh, we're going into hyperspace. Good luck, bro._ The _Millennium Falcon_ stretched for a moment before vanishing into the alternate dimension known as hyperspace. The _Steel Dragon_ and _Jade Saber_ following soon after.

The Jedi Master pulled down a lever on the X-wing's control panel, sending the snubfighter into hyperspace. Tahiri stared out the window, mouth open in wonder. "I never get tired of hyperspace," the young blond said.

Luke nodded as his eyes wandered out onto the red haze surrounding them. "Yes. It is amazing." He turned his head around in order to see Tahiri a little better. "Do you know what to do when we reach Tatooine?"

Tahiri furrowed her brow in thought. "No. I never gave it much thought, really. Maybe I'll sense the crystal, or maybe I've gotta be a Sailor Senshi. Will I feel where the crystal is?"

Luke deftly interrupted her rambling. "Maybe you should meditate on it."

The young girl nodded and closed her eyes. He felt her heartbeat slow down. After a few minutes, Luke decided a meditative trance was just what he needed as well.

* * *

Han checked the _Falcon's_ course. In a little over ten minutes, they would reach the Corellian Star System, his home. Then it would be a short hop to Coruscant, and finally back to Yavin IV.

Chewie growled a question at him. [I wonder if they know what to do to find these shards.]

"No. I don't think Jaina or Mara know how to find these 'shards'." The former smuggler got up and headed for the main cabin. He found Leia and Hotaru talking to one another, while Jacen and Anakin played some Earth card game. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay. We'll be at Corellia in about ten minutes. Does anybody know how to find these shards?"

Then he looked around. "Where's Mara and Jaina?"

Leia motioned to a hallway leading to the aft sections. "They're catching up on some Senshi business."

Han leaned up against the bulkhead and pointed at Hotaru. "Then why isn't she there? From what I understand, you've been a Sailor Senshi ten years."

The young girl looked up at Han, instantly unnerving him. "Jaina didn't need my help with this, so I decided to get to know Misses Solo a little better."

Leia chuckled. "Please, Hotaru, call me Leia."

The Senshi of death shrugged, looking like a young woman again. "Okay." She turned around in her chair and spoke to the brothers Solo. "I get winner."

After a minute, Mara and Jaina emerged from the back. They were still talking about…something. "What if I don't want to make a speech?" Mara said, with a hint of exasperation. "And why do I only have a shield??" She waved her arms about and spun about. "Power of Justice! No… Light of the Force! No!" she stomped her feet a bit, her face turning almost as red as her hair.

Her niece snorted and covered her mouth. "Sorry, Aunt Mara, but you don't have a choice with that. All Sailor Senshi make a speech. You might get something with Star Power, though."

Mara grumbled something unintelligible and sat next to Hotaru. The former Emperor's Hand glanced at the Senshi of death and spoke. "So how did you get involved in this? Did Luna drag you out of middle school?"

Hotaru trembled as Mara's question cut into her. She dropped her gaze to the table and said in a low voice, "My body was taken over by a being from Tau Ceti known as Mistress Nine. My Senshi powers manifested as a way to combat the creature infesting my mind, and the emergence of Sailor Saturn nearly drove me insane."

Mara shuddered at Hotaru's matter of fact recitation of an obviously painful part of her life.

A roar from the cockpit startled everyone. Han turned and stuck his head into the hallway, half-yelling to all. "Okay, we're coming out of hyperspace and into Corellian orbit."

Jaina nodded. She concentrated for a moment and held her right arm up. Her transformation wand appeared in her hand. She breathed in and shouted,

"Corellia Star Power Makeup!"

A gray energy field enveloped the young woman, dissolving her clothes and replacing them with a Sailor Fuku with a black bow and short gray skirt. Elbow length gloves and ankle boots completed the ensemble. "For love and justice, I am Sailor Corellia!" she said, striking a pose.

Han stood there for a moment before, "I had better go get clearance to land." He looked at his wife. "Care to join me?"

Leia smiled and got up. She walked over to her husband and snaked her arm around his waist. "Let's go, nerf herder." The couple headed for the cockpit, leaving Corellia with her brothers, her aunt and a fellow Senshi.

Chewie looked up as Han and Leia entered. [All set?]

The former smuggler sat down and checked the control panels while his homeworld approached rapidly. "All set, Chewie."

Leia walked over to him and leaned forward. "Is everything okay?"

Han hesitated, shifting a bit in his chair. "Yeah. It's just that I got a bad feeling about this. Jaina was nearly roasted on Naboo."

Leia shook her head. "We must have faith in her. She's not a little girl anymore."

Han smiled tightly. "I know. That's part of what's bothering me." He pulled down a lever in front of him. Outside, the swirling mass of hyperspace reverted back into starlines, and then into actual stars. Ahead lay a shining blue and green planet.

The _Falcon_ shot into Corellia's atmosphere and headed for the capital city of Coronet. So intent was Han on maneuvering, he didn't even notice that his daughter was in the cockpit.

She spoke up. "Dad. We need to go to the southern continent."

Corellia's soft voice startled Han, causing him to nearly jump out of his chair. "Argh! Jaina! Don't do that!" He turned back to the controls and mumbled. "You'll give me a heart attack before my time."

Suddenly, the full import of what his daughter said hit him. "Wait, the southern continent? Jaina, there's nothing there!"

Leia touched Han on his shoulder. "Han, we better go." She had discerned an odd light in her daughter's eyes, and it scared her.

The _Millennium Falcon_ did an abrupt 360-degree spin and headed for Corellia's southern continent. Large cities were gradually replaced by farmland, and large, thick woods replaced those. Eventually, the freighter came upon a large burnt clearing.

Corellia leaned over Han's broad shoulder and pointed to it. "There." It was all she said as the Falcon touched down. Han, Chewie and Leia were about to relax when a loud alarm began blaring.

Chewie glanced at the sensor display and roared. [Unidentified vessel approaching!]

Han swore in several colorful languages as he got up. He already had his blaster ready, but his daughter grabbed onto his arm and halted his movement.

The Senshi of mechanics looked into her father's brown eyes and said, "No. It is too dangerous for you." With that, she turned around and marched out of the cockpit, leaving a flustered Han, a concerned Chewie and a worried Leia.

Corellia walked back to the main cabin. She found out that Mara and Hotaru had transformed into Sailors Coruscant and Saturn, respectively.

Jacen and Anakin stood off to the side. Both had their lightsabers ready, but not ignited. Jacen walked up to his twin and, with a hint of nervousness, asked, "Should we keep the home heaters burning, or will you need our help?"

Anakin looked to the side, as if he could see through the Falcon's hull. "There's three-no, five of them. We should be cautious."

Sailor Coruscant walked over to a panel on the wall and pushed a button on it. "Han, open up the main hatch. We're going out." Her voice took on a slight note of concern as she continued. "Please, stay inside. I'm not sure what we'll be facing."

Han's rough voice came over the speaker. "All right. Just make sure nobody gets hurt!"

The quintet made their way to the midpoint of the ship. A large access hatch there, located to their left, hissed open and a gray ramp extended onto the ground. Coruscant took point. The former Emperor's Hand unclipped her lightsaber from her green skirt and activated it. Anakin and Jacen followed her with a blue-bladed and turquoise-bladed lightsaber activated, respectively.

Sailors Corellia and Saturn took up the rear, with Saturn having her Silence Glaive at the ready. The raven-haired girl switched the blade from right hand to left hand in anticipation. Corellia walked with purpose-the recovery of the crystal shard.

The clearing they landed in was actually quite large. A sleek assault shuttle flitted down on the opposite side, nearly 500 meters from the _Falcon_. Coruscant smirked. "I guess modified escape pods wouldn't have been able to hold five clones." Her smirk faded as she felt the power from those onboard. "Ho, boy."

A hatch on the shuttle's side opened with a _hiss_ as the inner atmosphere escaped. A single man stepped out. His hair was brown, and reminded everyone of Jacen and Han's tousled locks. His body was adorned with ancient Jedi armor, and he carried an ornate lightsaber with a rapier-like hilt. He shaded his brandy colored eyes and looked over at the _Falcon_. "I am Ulic Qel-Droma! I challenge you, on behalf of my comrades!"

Coruscant's mouth went dry as she stepped forward, emerald eyes flashing as she yelled back. "I am Sailor Coruscant! I accept your challenge!" She pointed her sapphire lightsaber at Qel-Droma as she said. "You are an evil clone, and a disgrace to your name! On behalf of the Force, I will punish you!"

Outwardly, Sailor Coruscant smirked. Inwardly, she groaned. _Why must I do these stupid speeches? I'm even starting to get_ good _at them._

Qel-Droma leaned back and shouted into his ship. He descended the ramp, followed by Twi'lek in dark robes and a large patch of scars across his pasty face. And after the Twi'lek, Exar Kun himself walked down.

There was a swagger to his steps as he approached the Jedi Knights. "The previous clone of me was imperfect. Now you will see me in my glory!" He turned to the assault shuttle as a brown-haired woman in a long flowing dress stepped down. "And now one to match my power," he said, motioning to her."

She had a cloak fastened about her neck, and a lightsaber attached to a strap on the dress. And finally, an elderly looking humanoid appeared. He had a shock of white hair, and wore brown robes. Most disturbing, however, were his eyes. They were all white. All five clones held a lightsaber hilt high and ignited them.

Jacen, Anakin and Corellia responded in kind. And the battle was joined.

* * *

A lone X-wing approached the desert planet of Tatooine. Luke observed the sandy wastelands that were once his home. He looked back at Tahiri. "Can you sense anything?"

The young girl half-closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached out with the Force and swept the planet, even as it loomed in the canopy. Finally, Tahiri spoke at half-volume. "It's in Beggar's Canyon."

The Jedi Master gave her a boyish grin as he flew his fighter a meter above the desert floor. The twin suns shone overhead and bleached out almost all landmarks, leaving the sand a dry white. Ahead, a shimmery mass appeared on the horizon. It eventually coalesced into a large rocky mountain range. A series of ancient riverbeds and sandblasted gorges cut through the living rock.

Here, Luke and his friends had piloted T-16 skyhoppers and honed their piloting skills among razor-sharp passages.

The X-wing came to a stop just outside one of the many entrances to the inner canyons. Luke opened the hatch and jumped down, followed by Tahiri. They both shed their flight suits and were glad to be in only their Jedi robes again.

Luke crouched down and opened a hatch on the fighter's underside. He pulled out two backpacks and handed one to Tahiri. After a second's hesitation, he also pulled out an ancient broadsword. It was almost two meters long, and the blade was covered in etchings of an ancient language. The Jedi Master studied the blade for a moment. "It's amazing that so much evil could come from one simple weapon."

Tahiri's green eyes scanned the blade, and she allowed a shiver of revulsion to course through her body. "Let's just get that shard so we can get out of here," she said. Suddenly, the young girl found herself with her transformation wand in hand. She held it aloft and shouted,

"Tatooine Star Power Makeup!"

A small sandstorm enveloped Tahiri, reshaping her robes into a Sailor Fuku with a dark yellow skirt and matching bow tied on the front. Luke nodded his approval. "Good. We'll need the extra firepower in case Brakiss sent any clones after us." He stepped back and motioned for her to go in first. Tahiri-now Sailor Tatooine-smiled and led the way.

The pair walked silently among the tall canyon walls. They glimpsed bare shrubbery here and there, and a hawkbat's cry could be heard on occasion. Luke's memory drifted back to when he was a young boy, racing through Beggar's Canyon with Biggs and Tank. Those were carefree days, but the weight of the Empire destroyed their innocence forever. Biggs was dead, Tank was a moisture farmer and Luke was the spark that rekindled the flame of the Jedi. The past was gone. All that remained was the future.

Tatooine speed-walked to an unknown goal. The blond-haired Senshi found herself drawn to…somewhere. After a few hours, the two stopped to rest. Luke uncorked a canteen and took a sip of cool water.

Tatooine unclipped her own canteen from her backpack and drank from it. By now, the twin suns had passed over the canyon walls and had begun to set. Shadows began creeping down the cliff faces like a curtain being drawn. Luke craned his neck around. He fixed piercing sapphire eyes on Tatooine. "Tahiri, I must ask. Do you know where you are going?"

Sailor Tatooine shrugged, her head tilting a bit. "Yeah. I can feel a pull from the shard. I can't describe it, but it's getting stronger."

The Jedi Master smiled. "Good. Because I know where we are." He pointed to his left. "That way is to an old rock formation known as-"

Tatooine interrupted him. "The Stone Needle?" She flashed a toothy grin as she turned to her right-Luke's left-and began walking again, chattering all the way. "Sliven used to guide the tribe through these passages during the summer months." She thought back to her days living with the Tusken Raiders. "It used to take us a month to go through here. We'd eat nothing but womprat and shrub berries. Oh, we're here!"

Ahead loomed an ancient formation of stone. The Stone Needle towered almost a kilometer above them. And at the apex was a large hole carved-although Luke couldn't tell if it was carved by a river or battle, now that he knew of his homeworld's history. Tatooine craned her neck upward as she walked to the Needle. She could feel it calling to her…

Sailor Tatooine found herself shoved into the dirt floor by Luke as blaster fire whizzed past where she once stood. She got up and ran as Luke shed his backpack, simultaneously unclipping his lightsaber and igniting it. An emerald blade sprang forth just in time to deflect a half dozen sapphire bolts away from the pair.

Tatooine also shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and let it drop. She concentrated for half a second. He gaffi stick appeared in her right hand. She held it up, ready to do battle with…whoever was attacking.

Luke shielded his eyes as he looked up the side of the cliff face. He gritted his teeth as he saw who their opponents were. "I defeated you before, Maul!"

A new clone of Darth Maul stood on the top of the cliff face opposite of Luke and Tatooine. He sneered as he shouted, "Before I was alone. Now, I have aid."

He motioned to a human female holding a blaster rifle. She lowered it and waved at Luke, shouting rather enthusiastically, "Hi! My name's Bultar Swan." She slung the blaster rifle over her shoulder and unclipped a two-handed lightsaber from her belt. She ignited it just as Maul ignited his double-bladed lightsaber.

The pair _leapt_ off the cliff face and landed heavily on the rocky floor below. Bultar and Maul advanced on Luke and Tatooine. The Senshi of sand readied her weapon. A sphere of yellowish energy formed at the pronged tip as she waited for just the right moment…

* * *

Although Dathomir was 'technically' a member of the New Republic, the backwater planet never bothered to send a representative to the Senate. As a matter of fact, life had changed little for the Force-strong people over the years. People still used wheeled carts instead of speeders, and offworld communication was possible in only one place, the old Imperial Prison. The old facility was now the largest-and only spaceport on the planet.

The _Jade Saber_ landed on a ferrocrete runway barely wider than the ship itself. The access hatch slid open, and a ramp slid down onto the ground. The first one out was Tenel Ka. The normally stoic Jedi bounded out and spun around. All around her, she could hear the planet calling out. _Welcome home. Welcome home. Welcome home._

She turned back to the _Jade Saber_ and shouted rather enthusiastically, "Come, friends! We have much to explore!"

Zekk and Ami appeared at the top. Both seemed a little nervous at Tenel Ka's upbeat attitude. "Tenel Ka, can you sense the shard anywhere around here?" Ami asked.

The warrior princess whipped around and pointed to a mountain range with her right hand. "That is a fact. I sense something from the Singing Mountain Range." She took a few steps toward her ancestral homeland, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She turned back and saw Ami there. "We can go in the _Jade Saber_. Wouldn't that be easier than walking?" the genius asked.

Tenel Ka nodded again. "That is a fact."

The two went back to the ship. When they reboarded, Ami headed for the cockpit with Zekk, while Tenel Ka went back to the main cabin with Lusa.

Ami sat down in the pilot's chair while Zekk looked over at her. "That was a good landing. I didn't even feel a bump."

The blue-haired genius blushed at the compliment. "It's only because of the excellent teaching I received."

At that, Zekk laughed. "You can credit Mara for that. She started you off. I just helped you finish."

Ami nodded as she powered up the engines. The _Jade Saber_ lifted off the tarmac and hovered for a second before shooting off to the Singing Mountain Range.

As the ship passed over the tall mountains, Ami realized that, apart from Tenel Ka's vague statement about the Singing Mountains, she had no real idea where to go. She activated the comm and spoke into her headset's microphone. "Tenel Ka, could you please come here? I might need better directions."

Zekk turned to her. "I was thinking the same thing. These mountains are pretty big."

The cabin door opened and Tenel Ka entered. Ami checked their course and engaged the autopilot. She turned back to her friend, but recoiled when she looked into Tenel Ka's gray eyes. Normally they were vibrant, but for some reason, they were unfocused and glassy.

The princess turned to Zekk and said in a dull voice. "Begin scanning for a cave about 100 meters deep. That is where we must go."

Zekk turned back to the controls and began scanning the rocky ground. Tenel Ka stepped back and spoke. "I must transform into Sailor Dathomir. Then, I can pinpoint the shard's location precisely."

The warrior princess concentrated for a half second, and an ornate rod appeared in her right hand. She held it aloft and shouted,

"Dathomir Star Power Makeup!"

A red mist surrounded the young woman, dissolving her lizard skin armor and replacing it with a Sailor Fuku with a blood red skirt, a red bow on front and matching high heels. A globule of energy coalesced around the stump of her left arm and formed into a gloved forearm and hand.

A half-second later, Tenel Ka was now Sailor Dathomir. The Senshi turned to Ami and said, "Go two kilometers west. You will find a plateau there large enough for the ship." And with that, she turned and left the cockpit.

Ami sighed and disengaged the autopilot, pointing the _Jade Saber_ to the west. The sleek cruiser covered the two-kilometer distance Dathomir instructed them to reach in minutes.

Zekk ran his fingers through his black hair as he scanned for a cave 100 meters deep. It didn't take him long. He motioned to Ami to come over.

The blue-haired genius got up and looked at Zekk's sensor readings. It showed a cavern dug into the side of the mountain. It's smooth walls and regular shape pointed to it being artificially dug. The fact that there was a large open area right next to it also helped.

Ami nodded. "That must be it." She sat back down and steered the ship down. The several ton cruiser landed without so much as a thud. Ami smiled and turned to Zekk. "How was that?"

Zekk chuckled. "If it was any smoother, I'd swear we were still in the air."

Ami laughed at that, but didn't disagree. She and Zekk got up and headed for the main cabin, finding Sailor Dathomir and Lusa there.

The Chironian hefted her transformation wand in her hand and said, "Do you think we should transform as well? I don't want to be stuck twirling around while clones of Sith Lords or Jedi Knights attack us."

Ami thought about that for a second. "You're absolutely right, Lusa." Ami held her right arm up. Her transformation wand materialized in her hand. She and Lusa both shouted their transformation phrase.

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Chiron Power Makeup!"

A bright blue energy ribbon twirled around Ami, melting her clothes and reforming them into her Sailor Fuku with a blue skirt, matching bow on front and knee-high boots.

Lusa was surrounded by a sheen of liquid crystal. It hugged her body; broke apart and dissolved, leaving behind a Sailor Fuku with a light blue skirt, matching bow and greaves fastened to her four equine legs.

Where Mizuno Ami and Lusa once stood now Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chiron took their place. Zekk blinked twice in order to clear away the dazzling light show he had just seen. The former bounty hunter then went over to the main hatch and keyed in a code. The hatch slid open and a ramp slid out onto the ground. Zekk unclipped his lightsaber and activated it, sending an orange blade shooting forth. "Is it just me, or does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?"

The quartet descended to the rocky surface. Mercury and Dathomir also had their lightsabers unclipped from their Senshi uniforms and activated. All four Jedi could feel…someone there, although they didn't know where precisely.

Zekk glanced at the top of the cave. The hole in the ground was carved into the side of another short plateau. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He turned back to his companions, but he saw that all three had their eyes fixated on the plateau above the cave. He smiled joylessly. "I'm glad I'm not the only one to sense that." He turned back and saw four beings emerge.

He tensed his body, as if preparing for a fight. "I believe that the best course of action we have is to simply _run for our lives_!" The quartet sprinted for the cave as the clones jumped down off the plateau.

Sailor Dathomir, in the rear, cleared the mouth of the cave just as the clones landed with a thud on the ground below. She immediately extinguished her lightsaber blade, dimming the cave.

Mercury and Zekk followed suit. The cavern was soon plunged into inky blackness. Mercury tugged on her ear, and her VR visor materialized over her blue eyes. "Now at least one of us can see," she said, looking around.

The clones entered the cave, each one holding a blood-red lightsaber in a hand. Zekk sucked in his breath as he saw the first one. It was, unbelievably, a Hutt.

Chiron thought for a moment. "That's Beldorion the Splendid!" she said, with just a note of surprise in her voice. "He's the only Force sensitive Hutt in recorded history. Miss Leia killed him about fourteen years ago."

Beldorion slithered quickly, leaving a trail of slime. Unlike other Hutts, he had a quickness and alertness about him, and his slug-like body was all muscle.

The next clone had on a short purple skirt and short, dirty blond hair. Dathomir gritted her teeth as she recognized Callista. "So, Brakiss has truly reached the bottom of the gene pool, has he not?"

The clone sneered at the warrior princess. "It's time to drag you down to the depths of Hell, Tenel Ka. I'll show you my home there."

Mercury studied the face of the third clone. She was a dark-skinned woman with shining blue eyes and a serene expression on her face. She wore the traditional robes of a Jedi well, and her lightsaber was held in a classic two-handed grip. "The Force is strong in you, but can it defeat Jedi Master Adi Gallia?"

Mercury widened her stance and stood her ground. "I have the Light Side as my ally. You will never defeat me!"

The final clone stepped forward. The light from his lightsaber cast an eerie light over his pale skin, turning it into an even sicklier shade. Zekk sucked in his breath as he stared into a distorted mirror. "I guess Brakiss was sick enough to do it," he said as he stared into his own clone's eyes.

The clone of Zekk stared at the original. "I can't believe you turned your back on Master Brakiss. He trained you, respected you and loved you like a son. Then you betrayed him and sided with his murderers." His mouth drew back in a sneer of utter contempt. "I was the first clone Brakiss made. He trained me the most in the ways of the Dark Side, and I won't betray him!"

Zekk shook his head as the clone approached. "I never personally betrayed Brakiss. I thought he died aboard the Shadow Academy. But my place is among the light, and I won't give in!"

Beldorion laughed "Ho, you think you can win? I can crush you like a bug." Callista raised her blade high, while the cloned Zekk and Adi came in from the sides.

Mercury suddenly cupped her hands in front of her and shouted. "Shabon…" A ball of bluish-white energy formed in her hands. "Spray!" The ball of light shot from her hands and exploded into a blizzard of whitish fog. It filled the cave and blinded everyone.

The Jedi could still use the Force, though. The Dark Side clones were blinded both physically _and_ mentally. Beldorion slashed his lightsaber around, carving deep gashes into the wall.

Zekk smiled and shouted, "Ami. You are a genius!" He strode forward and ignited his lightsaber, slashing the air.

Adi shouted as she backed up. "We can't fight in this fog. Fall back!" Callista and the cloned Zekk acknowledged the Jedi Master's command and walked backwards. Beldorion, however, had to turn around before heading out.

Lusa let out a small whoop of victory as the clones left without even a fight.

Zekk was a little more reserved, though. _We sent them off here. That means they'll be bloodthirsty when we hit Chiron._ He turned back to Dathomir and saw her at the far end of the cave. Zekk, Mercury and Chiron hurried to Dathomir's side. They found her in front of a wall.

There was a small hole carved about halfway up. Mercury scanned it with her visor. "It appears to be a keyhole."

Zekk nodded. "The shape and placement's too convenient for anything else."

Suddenly, Dathomir took her rancor-tooth lightsaber and thrust it emitter plate-first into the hole. She then thumbed the activation lever, activating it. Cracks jutted out from the hole, and flakes of rock crumbled to the ground. After a minute, Dathomir turned her lightsaber off. By then, the hole was about the size of her head. And in the middle was a shard of clear, indestructible crystal.

Sailor Dathomir reached in, plucked it out of midair and held it up to her gray eyes. "This is what we came for."

Zekk glanced back at the mouth of the cave. Mercury's fog had already begun to dissipate. He cast his senses out, but could find no trace of the clones. "I think our enemies have gone on to Chiron."

Dathomir nodded. "That is a fact."

Sailor Chiron and Mercury led the way out of the cave with Dathomir and Zekk following. "You are troubled by the clone of you," Dathomir said.

The former Dark Jedi turned his head to her as they emerged from the cavern. "Nothing gets by you." He sighed as they approached the _Jade Saber_. "I didn't think Brakiss would clone me, not in a million years. I figured he only had DNA from dead Jedi and Sith Lords." He paused as a sudden thought hit him. "How the hell did the Kaminoans get their hands on all this DNA? And how far back does it go?"

Mercury, who was almost in the ship, went back down and put a comforting hand on Zekk's shoulder. "That clone may have your DNA, but it doesn't have your spirit. You are Zekk, a native son of Ennth. That 'thing' was grown in a test tube and fell to the Dark Side."

Zekk looked up at Ami. He placed a hand over hers and smiled tightly. "Thanks, Ami. I needed that."

Chiron shouted down from the main cabin. "We should get going! Those clones have a head start on us, and I don't know what they'll do to my world."

Zekk leaned over and looked up at the Centaur girl, nodding. "Sure thing." He and Mercury bounded up the ramp, followed by Dathomir. The pair headed for the cockpit and sealed the ship up.

Mercury paused for a second before sitting down. A bright flash of light engulfed her. When it faded, she was once more Mizuno Ami, girl genius. She sat down and powered up the engines, then she looked at Zekk. "I may be good, but I know for a fact that you're better." She motioned for him to take the pilot's chair.

The wiry young man smiled and got up. He quickly took the chair and sent the _Jade Saber_ into a steep climb out of Dathomir's atmosphere. "It takes real guts to admit that," he said as the atmosphere changed from blue to purple, and finally to pitch black.

Ami blushed as she checked the _Saber's_ subsystems. "It's true." She checked the route to Chiron, Lusa's homeworld. "The course is plotted and laid in."

Zekk smirked as he pulled back on the hyperdrive levers. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Lowie roared as the moon of Yavin IV came into view. "Master Lowbacca says that we've reached our destination," Em Teedee said.

Tionne nodded. The elven Jedi had occupied the copilot's chair, and had allowed the lanky Wookiee to pilot the ship on his own. She got up and headed for the hatch. "I'll go see how our passengers are doing."

Lowie simply grunted his acceptance and kept his furry hands on the controls.

Tionne quickly reached the main cabin. She found Sannah standing in the middle, transformed into Sailor Melodie. The young girl was practicing her power; Purella Ensnarement. The younger woman would cast out an energy web and latch onto an object. Sometimes it was a cargo container; other times it was something smaller.

Setsuna and Luna stood off to the side and gave instructions. The elven Jedi smiled as she walked in. "And how's our littlest Sailor Senshi doing?"

Melodie smirked as she latched onto a fire extinguisher. "I'm starting to like this." She retracted the web, causing the extinguisher to sail into the air. She then used the web to halt its momentum and send it crashing to the deck.

Setsuna turned to her best friend. "How long until we reach Yavin IV?"

Tionne thought for a second. "We'll be there within ten minutes."

A Wookiee roar from the cockpit turned their heads. Em Teedee's voice sounded out. "Master Lowbacca wishes to inform you that we'll be there in two."

Tionne turned back to the Senshi of time and smiled. "Like I said. We'll be there in two minutes."

Sailor Melodie half-closed her yellow eyes and concentrated. A flash of light engulfed her, and she reverted back to Sannah. Luna walked up to the young girl. "That was good work, Sannah. I'm glad to see you taking this seriously."

The young girl looked down at the cat and rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not like I have a choice. We gotta beat that Xim, or else we're all dead."

The _Steel Dragon_ landed on a grassy field a few meters from the Great Temple. The hatch opened and everyone piled out.

Tionne was overjoyed that her husband Kam was there. The delicate woman leapt into his arms and kissed him. The tough-looking man twirled his wife around and laughed. "I missed you!" he said as he put her down back onto her feet.

Tionne looked around. "Where's Kyp?"

The former Dark Jedi pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the Great Temple. "He's teaching a class." His face took on a concerned expression. "We got Master Skywalker's message. You're looking for a crystal shard?"

Setsuna's voice startled the both of them. "It is part of an ancient weapon, designed to destroy Xim the Despot's spirit."

Kam marched over to Setsuna. "I've heard about you. You're a Sailor Senshi, right?"

The guardian of the Time Gate nodded. "Yes. Your wife is as well."

Kam turned back to Tionne. "I heard about that. A warrior for… love?"

Tionne concentrated for a second, willing her transformation wand into her right hand. She held it high and shouted,

"Yavin Power Makeup!"

A ribbon of white fire circled around Tionne, melting away her Jedi robes and forming them into a Sailor Fuku with a silver skirt, a silver bow on front and matching ankle boots. Her silver hair became bound up with a bow. She turned to the Kam, who had his mouth agape with surprise. "I am the pretty soldier Sailor Yavin," she said with a curtsy.

Kam chuckled, his face turning slightly red. Suddenly, Yavin stood up straight. She looked around and focused on a grove of Massassi trees. "It is here," she said.

Setsuna, Luna and Kam walked up to her. "Tionne, what is it?" Setsuna asked.

Sailor Yavin unclipped her lightsaber from her skirt and ignited it. A silver blade shot forth from the emitter plate, and she swung it in a tight arc in front of the tree's roots. The plasma blade made a series of cuts into the dirt, loosening it and enabling Sailor Yavin to levitate it out of the newly formed pit.

Setsuna's eyes lit up with understanding as she observed her friend. After half a minute, she began aiding her friend in levitating the dirt out. Yavin turned to Setsuna and smiled. "Thank you, friend." After a few minutes, Sailor Yavin deactivated her lightsaber and raised her arm. A translucent crystal emerged from the pit and floated over to Yavin's hand.

The Elven Jedi held it up to the light and examined the tiny shard. Everyone could feel tremendous power emanating from it. "I hope that little bauble can destroy Xim's spirit," Kam said.

Setsuna slipped her mind into the time stream for a moment. "I can only say that great hardship will await us on our journey."

Kam flashed her a small smile. "Nothing worth doing is easy." He patted Setsuna on the shoulder. "We might have to have a talk before this is all over."

Setsuna turned to him and fixed her powerful eyes on him. "I'd love to have lunch with you and Tionne."

Sailor Yavin walked over to the pair and held out the shard. "Kam, we must be going."

Her husband nodded. There was an air of sadness as he kissed her on the lips. After a minute, the two broke off. Setsuna and Yavin walked back to the _Steel Dragon_ and boarded the Hapan ship. Before it lifted off, Sailor Yavin sent her husband a message through the Force. _I love you._

Kam blinked back tears as he responded. _I love you, too._

Onboard, Yavin reverted back to Tionne. She stood in the main cabin with Luna and Sannah. "We're going to Yavin VIII, now. Can you handle that, Sannah?"

The young girl put on an air of false bravado as she boasted, "What do I care what a bunch of water breathing do-nothings think of me? _They_ cast me out when I offered to help defend the changing pools." She looked down and unsuccessfully tried to stifle sobs that brought her to her knees. "What…do…I care? I CARE BECAUSE THEY'RE MY PEOPLE!"

She broke down and fell to the deck. Tears streamed from her yellow eyes as Tionne bent down and hugged her.

Luna walked up and rubbed against Sannah's leg, going. "It's all right. Let it out." Setsuna and Lowie entered the cabin. Both had heard the sobs.

Setsuna looked down at Sannah. Pity filled her heart. She sent a message to Tionne. _I believe that the Jedi might not be enough for her._

I don't think so. The dam has burst, and the floodwaters will eventually recede.

By now, Sannah's tears had mostly stopped. Her eyes were puffy, and red veins stood out on her yellow eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Tionne shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "No. You needed to let that out. What your people did was wrong." She looked Sannah in the eyes. "But we'll always be here for you. We can't stop the pain, but we can ease it."

Lowie barked out a long string of Wookiee language that Em Teedee quickly translated. "Master Lowbacca says. 'Sannah, what the Melodies did was dishonorable and cruel. The Jedi will never abandon you. I will never abandon you."

Sannah slowly got up and walked over to the lanky Wookiee. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Lowie." she said. Tionne, Setsuna and Lowie could feel her spirits brighten.

The small girl disentangled herself from Lowie and stood back. She held out her hand and concentrated, willing her transformation wand into her hand. She held it high and shouted, "Melodie Power Makeup!"

A large sphere of water surrounded her, shrinking down and forming a light purple Sailor Fuku with matching skirt and high heels. After half a second, Sailor Melodie stepped forth. "Let's do this."

Lowie roared his agreement and headed for the cockpit, followed by Tionne. Luna walked up to the young Senshi and craned her neck slightly. "The Sailor Senshi always take care of their own, Sannah. You can count on that."

Melodie smirked. "Thanks."

* * *

Lowie and Tionne piloted the _Steel Dragon_ through the Yavin System. Their destination loomed ahead; the moon of Yavin VIII. Lowie guided the ship through the atmosphere and towards…somewhere. After a few minutes, he barked, [Where the kriff do I go?]

Tionne turned away from her scanners and shrugged. "I don't know either, Lowie." She was about to suggest calling in Sailor Melodie when the hatch opened up.

Melodie and Setsuna stood there. "Take us to where my clan lives."

Lowie's brown eyes blinked in confusion. He checked the ship's course-and found that they were only a half-kilometer from Sailor Melodie's old home. The ship rocketed over flat, cold lands. There was little vegetation, and the ground was frosty even in direct sunlight.

The ship approached a small, algae-covered pool. Several youths surrounded the pool and talked with a half-dozen mermaids swimming about. Setsuna peered out the viewport. "How does the pool stay ice free?"

Sannah thought for a second before speaking. "There's a series of geothermal vents. They keep us warm even in the frigid winter." The _Steel Dragon_ descended and touched down about ten meters from the pool.

Several youths approached the Hapan cruiser, marveling at its sleek lines and weapons. When the main access hatch slid open and a ramp descended, they gasped in wonder.

When Sailor Melodie walked out, they snarled and shouted,

"Go away!"

"Leave, freak!"

Setsuna noted that they recognized her, even when she was a Sailor Senshi. _So, these Senshi have no disguise magic._

One of the youths cocked her head to the side and looked at her face for a second before saying, "Wait, that's not Sannah!"

The other youths gasped in surprise. An older girl said, "But I thought Sannah was the only one of us offworld?"

Melodie turned to Setsuna. Her face screamed out, _what the hell?_

Setsuna sent her a message through the Force. _Sailor Senshi have an aura about them that blocks them from being recognized in their untransformed state. _

The young girl nodded. She walked down the ramp and stood in front of the girl. "Nota, do you want to know something?"

Nota, the older girl, stared at her quizzically. "Sure, I guess."

Sailor Melodie motioned for her to bend down, which she did. The young Senshi leaned toward her ear, brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I AM SANNAH!"

The girl recoiled in pain as Melodie's shrill scream tore through her head and ignited a migraine headache. The other youths backed away as Melodie walked from the _Steel Dragon_. She suddenly paused as she felt a familiar pair of eyes watching her from the pool. "Lyric?"

She raced over and found her best friend floating with her arms folded in front of her. Lyric smiled and spoke. "Don't mind those idiots, Sannah. They've got web for brains." Her expression turned serious. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Sannah shook her head and knelt down. "I'm not sure, really. There's something I have to get, some sort of crystal shard. It's hard to explain, really."

Lyric nodded. "Well, so long as you have a purpose again, my friend." She held out her hand. "May the waves guide you."

The younger Melodie took the hand. "And may the caves be warm for you," she said, her voice breaking. And with that, she rose and headed for the mountains.

Setsuna, Lowie and Luna followed. Setsuna looked over the youths with cool, green eyes while Tionne shook her head, sending long strands of silvery hair flying. Luna and Lowie walked past with their head held high, not bothering to look at the youths.

After about five minutes, Melodie turned back to her companions and flashed a toothy smile. "I _so_ needed that!"

Tionne crossed her arms in slight annoyance. "Yes, those little xenophobes needed a lesson, but we also need that shard." She knelt down in front of Melodie and lightly grasped her arms. "Sannah, do you know where the shard is?"

The girl half-closed her yellow eyes and reached out with the Force. She scanned all around until…"It is there," she intoned, pointing to a tall mountain.

Tionne studied the craggy peak for a moment before saying, "Well, then. As Jaina would say, 'what are we waiting for'?" She turned to Setsuna before continuing, "I'm transforming into Sailor Yavin. We'll need the extra firepower."

Setsuna nodded; she already had her transformation wand ready.

* * *

Five hours later, Sailor Pluto leaned heavily on the Time Staff. She was quite fit, and being a Senshi and Jedi Knight increased her strength and endurance tenfold, but walking straight up the side of a mountain in frigid temperatures and thinning air did little for her constitution.

Luna perched on her shoulders and sighed. "I hope Sannah's not leading us on a wild goose chase."

Yavin turned back from the trail, confusion on her face. "What's a 'goose'?"

Pluto sighed and resumed walking with Yavin staying behind with her. Lowie was quite ways ahead. His claws and natural strength lent him well to the trek. Sailor Melodie, meanwhile, plunged on ahead of all four of them. She scrambled over the rocks and crags; heedless of any scratches or bruises she got. She finally came up to a spot on the rocky ground, a shallow, X-shaped cut in the rock. She turned back to her companions just as they caught up with her. I found it!" she shouted.

Yavin and Pluto walked up to it while Luna bounded off Pluto's shoulder. The two women looked at each other and unclipped their lightsabers from their skirts. Pluto ignited a yellow blade, while a silver blade shot forth from Yavin's lightsaber. The two walked up to the gash in the rock and wordlessly began slashing away.

After a few cuts, large sections of rock crumbled into a shallow pit. And In the center floated the shard. Melodie peered into the pit with her yellow eyes. She reached out a gloved hand, and the shard flew into it. She held it up to the light and said with a weary voice, "Now we can go back to Yavin IV?"

"I think a detour to Yavin XIII is in order, actually."

Melodie, Luna, Saturn, Lowie and Tionne whipped their heads around at the voice behind them. Tionne gasped in surprise as she immediately recognized Brakiss and Tamith Kai. "Brakiss! How did you get here?"

The Sith Lord smiled tightly at his old classmate. "I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine, Tionne. And you are far weaker than you could possibly imagine."

The Nightsister ignited a red lightsaber. "Surrender. We'd prefer to take you alive, but dead is also acceptable."

Pluto readied her time staff. "We have you outnumbered and outgunned." She stood tall with Sailors Melodie and Yavin flanking her. "I am the Soldier of time, Sailor Pluto!"

The three then spoke simultaneously. "In the name of the Force, we will punish you!"

Brakiss chuckled. His obsidian-colored Sith armor glinted in the feeble light as he spoke. "No. _I_ will be the one doing the punishing." He and Tamith Kai separated, allowing the quintet to get a look at the trail below.

Lowie roared in surprise as four clones appeared over the rise, each holding a red-bladed lightsaber. And behind them, over two hundred stormtroopers stood, blaster rifles ready. They were in staggered positions so they could send a solid wave of blood-red plasma bolts at the Jedi.

Pluto gritted her teeth before setting her time staff on the ground, followed by her lightsaber.

Lowie growled in defiance, but a sharp glance from Pluto silenced him. He stepped forth and laid his lightsaber down, followed by Sailor Yavin's.

Brakiss smiled and motioned at Melodie. "You have something…"

The young girl's pale skin turned even whiter as she felt Brakiss latch onto the shard. She tried to erect a telekinetic barrier around her, but he was too powerful. The shard flew from her hand and landed in his.

He examined it with maniacal-looking blue eyes. "You're not the sword, but you're powerful." He pocketed it and turned to Yavin. "Give it."

The Elven Jedi bit her lip in frustration as she tossed her crystal shard at him. He latched onto it with the Force and levitated it into his hand along with Sailor Melodie's. Tamith Kai walked over to him and examined the shard. "It's quite lovely," She murmured.

Brakiss smiled. "Then it shall be a necklace for you, my dear."

He looked up at the Jedi and snarled. "Get moving." The quintet began marching toward Brakiss, while Tamith Kai scurried up and retrieved their weapons.

She looked over the time staff with an expression bordering on awe. "Such power…" She murmured.

Her violet eyes examined the powerful weapon before Brakiss yelled at her. "Tamith Kai!"

She quickly gathered up the lightsabers and hurried back to his side. She turned to him and asked. "What now?"

The Sith Lord turned to the Nightsister and pointed to a large plain. "We fight there. I will send word to the clones offworld to continue fighting Skywalker's Jedi. Hopefully they can take some down." He joylessly smiled. "I will possess the ancient Sword of the Sith, and we shall rule this galaxy for an eternity!" Brakiss turned and looked into Yavin's silvery eyes as she passed him. "And there won't be a damned thing Skywalker can do about it," he taunted.

Her face contorted in rage. "Luke won't stop until you're dead, Brakiss!" She spat at him, sending a globule of spit onto his shiny armor.

He looked down at the globule clinging to the armor and sighed. "That will cost you, Tionne." He then motioned for them to be escorted to the plain. "That will cost you most dearly." His hand then blurred, and it struck Tionne, sending her to the ground.


	26. Arc three, Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Battles for the Shards  
**Sailor Corellia raised her arm and shouted, "Corellia Starburst!" A wave of reddish energy shot from her hand toward Exar Kun. The red beam sliced past his head, severing his left ear and sending out a small spray of blood.

He stepped back, clasped his hand to his head and screamed in pain. A dangerous light danced in his gray eyes as lightning shot from his right hand. Some of the bluish-white bolts streaked toward Sailor Coruscant.

The lithe woman backflipped from her duel and shouted, "Shield of Hope!" The lightning struck her hastily-erected shield and it streamed around her at a distance of about a meter. Coruscant's boots dug into the soft ground as the sheer _impact_ of the lightning drove her back.

After the miniature thunderstorm died down, Coruscant glanced around. Her green eyes quickly noted where everyone was, and whom they were fighting._ Jacen's fighting Qel-Droma, and holding his ground. That's my nephew. Anakin's tangoing with that Twi'lek-Tott Doneeta I think-and Hotaru's holding off the guy with the creepy eyes._ She then glanced at her own opponent. In the course of battle, Coruscant had learned that she was fighting with the almost mythical Nomi Sunrider.

Both ladies had proved themselves even in lightsaber combat. Nomi raised her blade again. "I salute you, Mara. How you've managed to stay with me blow-for-blow proves your power."

The former Emperor's Hand nodded, bouncing her reddish hair around. "You're pretty amazing too. I wish it wasn't like this."

The former leader of the Jedi Order twitched as she advanced. "It is the command of my master, Brakiss." The two women locked blades again, sending out sparks. Coruscant tried to swing Nomi's scarlet blade down, but the clone disengaged and brought her blade down in an overhand chop.

Coruscant countered again and parried Nomi's blade into the ground. The brown haired clone was vulnerable for a second, and Sailor Coruscant took full advantage of it. She brought a gloved hand up and punched Nomi Sunrider square in the jaw.

Nomi's green eyes rolled into the back of her head as she went down. Coruscant chuckled as she massaged the aching throb in her hand, shaking it a bit. Suddenly, her body was enveloped by Sith Lightning. Unlike last time, her shield was down. The electricity sent her into convulsions, burned her and threw her headfirst into the hard ground.

Five meters away, Exar Kun laughed. He had Sailor Corellia slung over his left shoulder. A small trickle of blood fell from her mouth, and her right eye was rapidly swelling shut.

Anakin and Jacen simultaneously yelled. "Jaina!" Jacen leapt over the Doneeta and raced toward Kun. His green blade was ready, and there was a hint of anger in his brown eyes. "Leave my sister alone!" he yelled.

Kun sneered at the young man-and held Corellia right in front of him.

Jacen stopped in his tracks. There was no way he could fight Kun and not injure his sister. Kun laughed. "Give it up, boy!" He then turned to Sailor Saturn and the white-eyed clone. "Stop fighting, or your little half-pint friend dies!"

Saturn glared at him, then lowered the Silence Glaive.

The clone lowered his lightsaber and spoke in a deep voice. "You fought exceedingly well for someone so young."

Saturn turned to him. "I am the Senshi of death. It is my duty to fight well and to kill even better."

Corellia stirred in Kun's grip. She looked up at the Sith Lord through her one un-swollen eye. Then she looked around the battlefield. She could feel Dad, Mom and Uncle Chewie on the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia was holding back her husband, but just barely.

Sailor Coruscant was lying on the ground, unconscious and burned from Sith Lightning. She struggled in Kun's grip, but his muscular arm held her firmly. "We'll use you to find that shard, and then you'll join your friends in oblivion." He raised his hand. White sparks danced around his gloved fingers as he summoned a lethal dose of Sith Lightning.

Corellia struggled, both mentally and physically. "I won't let you hurt my friends and family!" As she struggled, she suddenly felt a surge of energy flow through her body.

Kun felt it too. He dropped her to the ground and backed up. He looked down at her and half-shouted, "What is this…power?"

Anakin and Jacen stared at their sister. She was almost glowing from the power! Saturn recognized what was happening. As the white-eyed Jedi swung his lightsaber at her, she blocked with the Silence Glaive and shouted, "Jaina! That is your Crystal Power! Hold out your hand and summon your transformation wand!"

The Twi'lek Jedi and Qel-Droma attacked Anakin and Jacen. The two brothers stood back to back and fended off the assault, working as one. Corellia looked around. She half-closed her left eye and summoned her transformation wand. It hovered in front of her, then dissolved into a globule of energy. When it reformed into a rod, the styling had changed. Corellia grabbed it, held it up to the sky and shouted.

"Corellia Crystal Power Makeup!"

A bright light surrounded Sailor Corellia, healing her and lifting her off the ground. Her Sailor Fuku altered itself in several ways. The black ribbon trailing from the small of her back became double-pleated, and a small gray neckband encircled her neck. She landed on the ground, feeling an enormous amount of power. She glared at Kun and spoke, posing at the same time. "You have turned to the Dark Side and attempted to harm my friends and family. I won't allow that!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I am Sailor Corellia, and I will punish you, in the name of the Force!"

The white-haired Jedi shouted at Kun, who stared flabbergasted at Sailor Corellia with his white eyes. "We can't win, Exar!" He deactivated his lightsaber and suddenly leaned back, allowing Saturn's Glaive to pass harmlessly over his head. He used that opportunity to run back to their ship. Qel-Droma and the Twi'lek also ran for retreated, pausing long enough to rescue Nomi.

The Jedi watched as the clones retreated to their ship and boarded it. Jacen turned to his twin. "Do we follow them?" he asked.

The Senshi shook her head. "No. We'll see them on Coruscant." Her brown eyes widened as she remembered Sailor Coruscant. The four ran over to the still-groggy Senshi.

Anakin propped her head up and lightly slapped her. Sailor Coruscant's green eyes opened, and she abruptly stood up. "What happened?" she asked, her head darting about.

Saturn pointed to the clone's starship. The sleek black cruiser had already lifted off and was heading out of the atmosphere. Saturn turned to Corellia. "We must find the shard. I will take Mara to the _Falcon_."

Jacen turned to the freighter and smirked. "I think the _Falcon's_ actually coming to us."

Everyone looked and saw Han, Chewie and Leia racing to the quintet. "Jaina! Are you all right?" Han yelled. He raced up to his daughter and grabbed her by the shoulders. His brown eyes examined her face. "How did you get better? I saw that animal hit you square on."

Corellia shrugged, a little embarrassed by Han's attention. "I'm all right, Dad! You're embarrassing me!"

Suddenly, her whole body went rigid. She stepped back from her father and walked toward a patch of ground. He watched his daughter point at a tree stump with both hands and shout, "Corellia Hyperspace Vortex!" Twin beams of energy spiraled around her arms and shot off, intersecting a meter away and hitting the stump dead on. The ancient wood exploded into a shower of splinters, leaving behind a jagged hole-and a floating shard of crystal.

She held out her right hand, and the crystal levitated into her gloved hand. She turned back to her family and friends. "Got it." she said, flashing a brilliant smile.

Chewie roared triumphantly, while Han and Leia smiled with pride at their daughter.

Jacen spoke up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" The eight walked back to the _Millennium Falcon_. As they boarded the rusty old ship, Han, Leia and Chewie headed for the cockpit, while Jacen, Anakin, Saturn, Corellia and Coruscant headed for the main cabin.

The redheaded Senshi plopped down onto a seat and groaned. "I've been hit with more lightning in the past week than in the past five years!" She scowled deeply as Corellia reverted back to Jaina Solo.

Jaina walked up to her aunt and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, Aunt Mara," she said sadly.

A bright light surrounded Coruscant. When it faded, Mara Jade sat there. The former Emperor's Hand looked up at her niece and half-smiled. "It's okay, Jaina."

The _Falcon_ lifted off Corellia and blasted off into deep space. Han watched as the planet receded. He then checked the coordinates for Coruscant. "So will Mara be able to find that shard? Coruscant's a pretty big place."

Leia smiled at her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think Mara will target that shard faster than a pod racer on the Boonta track on Tatooine."

Chewie roared in agreement even as his furry hand pulled down on the hyperspace lever. [She was trained as a tracker. The shard will stand out for her like a light in the caves of Kessel.] The stars outside turned into streaks, and then smeared together into a red haze as the _Millennium Falcon_ shot into hyperspace.

* * *

In the main cabin, Saturn walked up to Jaina. Before the older girl could speak, the Senshi of death reverted back to Tomoe Hotaru. Hotaru smiled at Jaina and said, "You have achieved Crystal Power. Congratulations." A look of concern crossed her face as she continued. "However, Tenel Ka and Tahiri must also be nearing their plateau. I can only hope they'll be able to handle it as well as you did."

Jaina's mouth opened in surprise. "You think I did well?"

Jacen, who was talking with Anakin near some cargo pods, turned to his sister and grinned. "Hey, I think you did great! You frightened off Kun and his cronies."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Yes. That white-eyed clone seemed almost panicky."

Mara thought for a moment. "We faced Exar Kun, Nomi Sunrider and Ulic Qel-Droma. I don't know who the other two were, but I'm betting they were from the same era." Her eyes widened. "How the hell did we survive?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. They seemed familiar with each other, even factoring in the fact they were all clones." His cobalt-blue eyes became unfocused as he thought about her other statement. "Well, perhaps they simply haven't received the proper training. All power, no technique."

Hotaru shrugged. "We have about five days before we meet with them again, time enough to get ready." She spoke to everyone, but looked over at Anakin. "Does anyone want to play go fish?"

* * *

To describe Coruscant as urbanized would be, at best, a gross understatement. At worst, it showed ignorance bordering on stupidity. For almost 25,000 years, ninety-nine percent of the planet was covered in thousands of kilometers of superstructure. It was a wonder the whole thing didn't collapse on itself.

The _Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace and inserted itself quickly into the incoming traffic. Leia sat down in the cockpit and strapped on a headset. Five minutes later, a light on Han's control panel flashed green, indicating they could enter the atmosphere.

Han gripped the control stick and inserted the _Falcon_ right into Coruscant's atmosphere. He turned to Leia and said, "Okay, now where?"

Suddenly, the main hatch opened up. Mara peeked her head in and spoke. "Head for the Manarai Mountains."

She then disappeared back into the main cabin, leaving Han to mutter, "Okay, now that was spooky." He steered the _Falcon_ toward the only spot on the whole planet not covered by tons of duracrete; the Manarai Mountains. The rocky outcropping stood only a few hundred meters above the cityscape, as if the planet itself was trying not to drown in the mass of technology.

Leia, who was still wearing a headset, turned to her husband. "Han, orbital control reports a very familiar shuttle landing about a half hour ago." Suddenly, she got up and moved to the window. She reached out with the Force, and could feel five powerful beings on the mountain. She quickly put the headset back on and contacted the Imperial Palace. "This is President Leia Organa-Solo. Evacuate the Manarai Mountains."

She paused, then continued speaking. "Yes, I'm sure. Send nobody there." While she talked, Han set the _Falcon_ down on a flat piece of rock.

Han, Chewie and Leia got up and left the cockpit, heading for the main cabin. They found Sailors Coruscant, Corellia, Saturn, Jacen and Anakin ready to leave. Han pointed to Coruscant. "Mara, if I get even a whiff of trouble, I'm heading out there. Understood?"

The redhead looked at her brother-in-law and nodded. "We'll be careful," she said.

Saturn held out her right hand and concentrated. The Silence Glaive materialized in it and she held it high. "We will be victorious." Her violet eyes betrayed no emotion, but they still spooked Han nonetheless.

He walked over to the main access hatch, opened it up and extended the main ramp. "May the Force be with you."

The quintet left the _Falcon_ and sprinted away from it. Coruscant extended her senses, trying to pick up any trace of the clones. It didn't take her long. She felt-and saw all five of them a hundred meters in front of them. All had blood-red lightsabers ignited, and they looked ready to battle and for death.

Nomi pointed at Coruscant. "I owe you!" she yelled, her eyes ablaze.

Jacen smirked as he saw a large bruise under Nomi's left eye. He unclipped his lightsaber from his jumpsuit and ignited it, sending a green blade shooting forth. Anakin did likewise, activating an emerald-blue blade.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Corellia shouted. "For love and justice, we shall punish you!"

Kun snarled-and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Corellia, but his blade met only empty air. The Jedi scattered, converging on the clones with lightning-like speed.

Anakin's sapphire blade crashed against the Twi'lek's ruby-colored lightsaber. The clone's head-tails bounced around as he was forced back by Anakin's surgical strikes and thrusts. "Your anger must be great. Unleash it, and join the darkness!" the Twi'lek spat out.

Anakin's calm expression never changed as he dueled. "The Force is with me. You won't win." He punctuated that with a side-thrust and roll.

Jacen and Qel-Droma fought more in the air than on the ground. Their lightsabers touched each other only once or twice a minute as they bounded and leapt over everyone. Qel-Droma touched down on a boulder, followed by Jacen. The brown-haired Jedi flew at Qel-Droma and touched blades. The two stood on the gray rock for a moment when, suddenly, Jacen received a message through the Force. It consisted of two words.

_Kill me._

Jacen was so startled he slipped, losing his footing and tumbling off the boulder. The grizzled clone jumped off-but didn't immediately strike. He waited for Jacen to get his blade up in a blocking position before swinging.

Qel-Droma leaned in and, through gritted teeth, said, "I died with honor 4,000 years ago. I will _not_ have my memory mocked by that clown Brakiss!"

Jacen opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Qel-Droma's anguished eyes silenced him. His breath quickened as Qel-Droma disengaged his lightsaber and held it high.

Before he could bring the scarlet blade down, he sent a message to the young man through the Force. _Do it, now!_

Jacen held his green blade high and thrust it at Qel-Droma. Instead of parrying, or simply dodging the clumsy attack, he simply let the plasma blade slice right through his stomach and up to the heart. Blood trickled from Qel-Droma's mouth as he pitched forward-onto Jacen. "Thank you," he muttered with his last breath."

The young Jedi let out a yelp as the corpse fell onto him. Losing all control, he pushed it off and scrambled away from Qel-Droma as fast as he could. He ran off, panting heavily from stark terror.

Meanwhile, Sailors Saturn and Coruscant took on Nomi Sunrider and the white-eyed Jedi. Nomi attacked the red-haired Senshi with a vengeance, striking not only with her lightsaber, but also bluish-white bolts of Sith Lightning.

Coruscant gritted her teeth as she kept her Shield of Hope up. The lightning streamed around Coruscant, hitting a crystalline shield and skittering off. The white-eyed Jedi also thrust his blade at her.

After a few seconds, Saturn, who was perched on a rock outcropping five meters away, jumped up and toward the pair of clones. She swung the Silence Glaive at the pair of clones, but the white-eyed Arkanian lifted his lightsaber at the last moment and deflected the twin blades down into the ground, gouging a trench through the rocks.

Nomi ceased the lightning and raised her right hand. Coruscant felt an invisible fist grab onto her waist and levitate her up. She gritted her teeth as she struggled in vain to force Nomi to release her. "Let me go!" Coruscant yelled as she floated high into the air.

The brown-haired clone shrugged almost nonchalantly as she said, "Very well." She dropped her hand and let go of Sailor Coruscant, letting the redheaded Senshi plummet to the ground from a height of over twenty meters.

Saturn's eyes widened in horror as Coruscant plummeted to the ground. The Senshi of Death tried to use the Force to slow Coruscant's fall, but the attacks from the white-eyed clone forced her to backpedal and keep her mind on him.

A smile came to his ancient face as he intoned, "You young ones have no real control over the Force. In my day, stopping a friend's descent while dueling would've been a simple matter." He thrust his blade at Saturn several times, trying to get inside her guard. Saturn kept hopping back, however, keeping her long weapon between her and the clone.

Meanwhile, Coruscant crashed to the hard ground with a thud. She used the Force to lessen the impact as much as possible, but her right ankle twisted under the impact. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stand, but her ankle simply wouldn't support her weight. She slid down to her knees, while Nomi stood over her with her lightsaber ready. She swung at Coruscant's head, but the Senshi rolled barely out of the way.

Meanwhile, Saturn was still dueling the white-eyed clone. Her Silence Glaive struck his lightsaber, but she could find no weakness in his technique. He taunted her. "Had enough? After I deal with you, I'll finish your friends off." His wizened face turned up as a sneer formed on his lips and his arrogance wafted off.

Saturn's anger flared, and the blades of her weapon began to glow. "You will not 'finish' them off," she said. After a few moments, the blades were almost blinding with pent-up energy. Everyone stopped their fighting and turned to the raven-haired Senshi.

The clone stepped back, muttering his final words in this plane of existence. "I have never felt such…power." Even Jacen, who was still startled by Qel-Droma's suicide, turned to Saturn.

The young girl's violet eyes blazed as she yelled out three words.

**"DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

The blades flashed, and literal ribbons of multi-colored energy shot out from them. The white-eyed Jedi was instantaneously sliced into meaty chunks, and collapsed into a very disgusting pile of flesh.

A ribbon pierced Nomi Sunrider's head between her eyes, and her arms were sliced off at the elbow. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed in front of Sailor Coruscant. The ribbons continued on toward Kun and the Twi'lek. Both had time to see the waves of rainbow-colored death heading their way, but they had no time to react.

The Twi'lek's head-tails were sliced off at the base of his skull, and his lightsaber-along with most of his right arm-was sliced into tiny bits. The ribbons sliced through his chest, shredding it and causing pinkish blood to geyser out. His reddish eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the bloodstained ground.

Kun attempted to raise a force field before the ribbons hit him, but they had barely formed when the ribbons hit the crystalline barrier and shattered it like a sledgehammer hitting a vase. The cloned Sith Lord screamed as the multi-colored ribbons of energy sliced through his armor and the flesh beneath it. The sheer impact hurtled his body against the rocks.

When all Jedi could feel the last of his life fade, that was when the ribbons stopped and the twin blades of the Silence Glaive ceased glowing. Saturn collapsed to her knees, panting heavily from exhaustion.

Corellia, Coruscant, Anakin and Jacen walked up to her. Each one had a look of uncertainty plastered over their face. Corellia knelt beside the young Senshi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hotaru, are you all right?"

A bitter smile crossed Saturn's lips as she spoke. "I…am sorry." She used the Glaive to return to a standing position, leaning on it like a staff. "That was an attack of mine, one of the least destructive. The other one, Silence Glaive Surprise, can destroy a planet."

Anakin's blue eyes shone as he regarded her. "I see now why you wished to learn of the ways of the Jedi."

Saturn nodded. Her violet eyes sparkled, and her pale skin blushed as she talked to the young man. "The Light Side has many techniques that don't harm the opponent. Most of mine do."

While they chatted, Sailor Corellia and Jacen helped Coruscant to a standing position. Her ankle still throbbed, but she gritted her teeth and sank into a light healing trance to ignore the pain. She looked back at the _Falcon_ as Leia, Han and Chewie were buttoned up in there, waiting for them to recover the shard.

Suddenly, her emerald eyes glazed over. She unwrapped her arms from Jacen and Anakin and walked to an outcropping 20 meters away. She put her full weight on her injured ankle, but didn't even wince once. She held her arm out straight behind her and concentrated, levitating her lightsaber into her hand from where she dropped it and igniting it.

She held it high before plunging the blue blade right through the top of the outcropping, cutting it in two and sending the two chunks of rock crashing to the ground. There in a hollow space hovered the shard, waiting to be recovered.

Coruscant reached out with her gloved left hand and grabbed the shard. She turned back to the quartet and began walking, gaining speed with each step. "We need to hurry," she said, picking up speed.

Corellia, Saturn, Anakin and Jacen fell into step behind her as she passed them. The four quickly boarded the _Millennium Falcon_, with Coruscant heading for the cockpit. She found Han, Leia and Chewie already prepping the ship for launch.

Han looked up at his sister-in-law. "That was some fireworks show! Can she do that all the time?" Coruscant's eyes half-closed, and she reverted back to Mara Jade.

She shook her head, sending reddish hair swirling. "She doesn't want to, actually. Hotaru's powers are a 'last resort' type." She shuddered a bit. "They're kinda scary, too."

Leia, who was checking life support, shook her head as she heard that. "That poor girl. She must carry a tremendous weight on her shoulders."

Chewie growled in sympathy. [So young, and such a burden.]

Han flipped a series of switches, and the battered freighter rose above the ground. He sent his pride and joy shooting out of the atmosphere and into space. Coruscant was quickly left behind, and Han checked the coordinates for Yavin IV. "Punch it, Chewie," he said.

The Wookiee pulled down a lever, and the stars outside turned into streaks as the ship entered hyperspace.

In the main cabin, Sailors Corellia and Saturn reverted to Jaina and Hotaru, respectively. Hotaru looked at Jaina, her lips quivering. "I…know you probably think I'm a-"

Jaina interrupted her. "Stop it. I don't think you're evil, or a monster or a freak." She motioned to her brothers. "None of us do. You're Tomoe Hotaru, for Force sake!"

Jacen nodded and flashed a lopsided grin. "Yeah. You're our friend, Hotaru."

Anakin spoke up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You feel regret at the loss of life and use your powers as rarely as possible, Hotaru. You're a good person."

The young girl's eyes began to water as she regarded her friends. She hugged Jaina tightly, then hugged Jacen and Anakin, lingering for a half-second more on the youngest Solo.

Mara walked into the main cabin. "We're heading for Yavin," she said. "Our work is done."

Jaina turned to her aunt with a big grin on her face. "Great!" Suddenly, she felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. A quick look around confirmed that everyone else felt something similar.

"Something's wrong," Anakin said, his ice-blue eyes sparkling.

Mara nodded, turned and headed back for the cockpit. She quickly reached the small room and poked her head in. "We have to go faster. Something's wrong."

Han turned his head and looked at his sister-in-law. "Are you kidding me? The hyperdrive's already maxed out. We can't go any faster."

The former Emperor's Hand growled in frustration and rolled her eyes. "So the great Han Solo can't squeeze some more juice out of his engines? I knew your reputation was hot tibanna gas."

The scoundrel's eyes narrowed at Mara's insult. He spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "Chewie, prepare the emergency boosters." He turned back to his controls, but not before saying, "Mara, get everyone strapped in."

Mara nodded and left. Leia, silent through the conversation, turned to her husband. "Emergency boosters? You never told me about those."

Chewie roared in slight panic. [They've never been tested, and could blow up!]

Leia's face paled as Han opened a panel and flicked a series of switches. The _Falcon's_ engines built up power, and then everyone was thrown back into their seats as the engines hit 150% power. Leia checked her screens. "Great! We'll either break every speed record in existence or die horribly!"

Han flashed her his trademarked lopsided grin. "Don't worry. She'll hold!" He turned back to his controls and whispered to his ship. "You hear me? Hold together."

* * *

Luke shuffled back as Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber slashed and chopped at him. The Sith Lord's skills had not improved this time around, and it showed as Luke cut effortlessly blocked his attacks. "Exar Kun, you are not," he said, not even panting hard.

He thrust his green-bladed lightsaber at Maul, batting away one of Maul's blades. The Sith Lord quickly somersaulted back, though, temporarily out of Luke's reach.

Luke spared half a moment to glance at Sailor Tatooine. The young blond was holding off 'Bultar Swan', using her gaffi stick as a makeshift lightsaber. The clone was incredibly fast, however, and was well skilled in lightsaber combat.

Tatooine leapt back and landed halfway up the side of the cliff face. She pointed the sharp end of her weapon at Bultar and shouted, "Tatooine Groundquake!"

A small sphere of orange energy shot off from the weapon and headed toward the woman, expanding as it traveled. Bultar simply waited until the sphere was almost upon her, and then rolled to the left.

Tatooine swore-then jumped down as Bultar jumped up to attack her with a ruby-bladed lightsaber. She shrieked as the clone followed her, slashing at her and taunting. "So, this is the best Skywalker can do? A little kid is gonna be a Jedi Knight? Hah!" She sneered as she closed in, lightsaber humming. "You're nothing compared to me!"

Tatooine's green eyes stung as tears began to form. _I'm not some little kid! I'm a Sailor Senshi and a Jedi trainee!_

Suddenly, a bright glow surrounded Sailor Tatooine. Bultar shielded her eyes, and even Luke and Maul slowed down enough to see it. Tatooine instantly knew what was happening. She held out her right hand and summoned her transformation wand. The ornate rod appeared before her, then dissolved and reformed into a new shape. She grabbed onto it, held it high and shouted, "Tatooine Crystal Power Makeup!"

A sandstorm of energy surrounded the young girl, infusing her with power and changing her Senshi uniform in several ways. The ribbon on the back of her Fuku became double-pleated, and a yellow neckband encircled her throat. She pointed at Bultar and posed. "You were once a Jedi Knight, but you fell to the Dark Side and now work for an evil man. I can't forgive you for that." She raised her gaffi stick high and once more shouted. "Tatooine Groundquake!"

The tips of the stick glowed, and a sphere of energy pulsed out. Bultar attempted to dodge to the side, but the sphere tracked her movements and struck her dead-on with a bang. She was lifted high into the air and fell to the rocky ground like a sack of potatoes. A large hole in her chest was carved in her chest, and her eyes stared upward into infinity.

Tatooine gasped at Bultar's death, but she knew there was nothing she could've done about it. Meanwhile, Luke and Maul continued their duel. Maul swung his blades in a side-to-side motion, trying desperately to sever Luke's arms or even break through his defenses.

The Jedi Master simply blocked each swing in a rapid-fire manner, though. Luke's blue eyes searched for a weakness in Maul's technique, finding several in short order. Suddenly, he heard Sailor Tatooine shout, "Tatooine Groundquake!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her aiming at the top of the canyon wall and thought, _I do believe she's onto something_. The sphere of energy struck the wall, sending down a shower of debris.  
Maul instinctively looked up at the commotion-and Luke skewered him with his emerald lightsaber. The Sith Lord's red eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped to the ground. Luke let out a breath, then began latching onto the falling rocks with the Force. He directed the largest ones away from him and Tatooine and sliced the smaller chunks in half with his lightsaber. "Can't believe that distracted him," he muttered.

The Jedi Master then turned to the Tatooine and smiled. "That was excellent work, Tahiri. You used your surrounding area to your advantage…" He stopped speaking as he noticed where she was looking.

She craned her neck up and looked at the top of the Stone Needle. The Senshi tensed her legs and suddenly _leapt_, going all the way to the top in a single jump. His eyebrows went up in surprise as he witnessed the display of strength.

Sailor Tatooine landed on the top and struck the Stone Needle with her gaffi stick. A small hole opened at the base, and Luke saw a small translucent shard of crystal in it. Tatooine then jumped back down, landing with a _thud_ as she cushioned the fall with the Force and her Senshi strength. She turned to the hole, reached in and pulled out the crystal before turning back to Luke and speaking, her voice unusually somber. "Thanks, Master Skywalker. This is what we were looking for, so I think we should get going."

The Jedi Master nodded and the two walked back to their backpacks; discarded during the battle. Both shrugged them on and began running out of the Beggar's Canyon, barely touching the ground as they sprinted over the rocky ground. After an hour, the two emerged just as Tatooine's twin suns began to set.

Luke's X-wing waited for them as Luke walked over to it, opened the cargo compartment and deposited both his and Tatooine's backpack there. As Luke opened up the canopy and climbed in, a bright light surrounded Tatooine. When it faded, she had reverted back to Tahiri Veila. The young girl flashed Luke a toothy grin and said, "That was great! We got the shard, and I've gained more power."

Luke smiled as he reached down and helped Tahiri up into the cockpit. As she strapped in, he turned his head to her. "Yes." His brow furrowed as he reached out through the Force. "I sense Jaina has undergone a similar transformation as well."

Tahiri gasped in surprise as the cockpit sealed up. "Really? That's great! All that's left now is Tenel Ka. I wonder when she'll gain Crystal Power." The X-wing's engines powered up and the fighter shot out of the atmosphere. After a few minutes, Luke pulled down a lever on his control panel, plunging the X-wing into hyperspace. The stars outside turned into streaks before smearing into a reddish haze as the X-wing rocketed toward Yavin IV.

Inside, Luke shook his head. He couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. He felt darkness ahead, but not from Yavin IV. He craned his head. "I sense something…a presence I haven't felt in seven years."

The young blond nodded. "Oh, good. I felt something icky, but I didn't know what." Her mouth dropped and her face took on a look of panic as she asked, "Do you know what it is? Because it feels really, really bad!"

Luke half-closed his eyes and began projecting calming, soothing thoughts into Tahiri's mind. She did calm down a bit, but her eyes were still wide, and her face was still a bit taut. Luke grimaced as he tried to figure out what lay ahead. _I have a_ really _bad feeling about this._

* * *

Lusa hopped from side to side as the _Jade Saber_ exited hyperspace. It had been some time since she had seen her family, or even set foot on the planet. She was so excited!

Tenel Ka watched the young centaur girl with detached curiosity. Finally, she sighed and asked her, "When was the last time you were home?"

Lusa turned to her and cocked her head to the side in thought before saying, "I think it's been three years." Both turned their heads as the main hatch opened up.

Mizuno Ami, the blue-haired genius, walked in and addressed her friends. "We've entered the atmosphere, but we don't quite know where to go." She turned to Lusa. "Lusa, could you please transform into Sailor Chiron? That way, you can home in on the shard."

Lusa nodded, sending her chestnut-colored hair bobbing. She concentrated and an ornate rod appeared in her hand. She held it high while shouting, "Chiron Power Makeup!"

A sheen of crystal surrounded Lusa, surrounding her upper body and the lower half of her legs. It formed into a Sailor Fuku with a light blue skirt and matching bow. Elbow-length gloves and greaves fastened to her equine legs completed the ensemble.

Ami thought for a second. "We should also transform. That way, we'll be prepared in case those clones come looking for us."

A slight smile crossed Tenel Ka's lips. "That is a fact, friend Ami." Tenel Ka held up her hand an her transformation wand appeared, as did Ami. The two held their transformation wands high and shouted,

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Dathomir Star Power Makeup!"

A ribbon of watery energy twirled around Ami, melting her clothes and reforming them into a Sailor Fuku with a blue bow on front and a matching skirt. Knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

Meanwhile, a red mist changed Tenel Ka's lizard-hide armor into a Sailor Fuku with a red bow and matching skirt. A globule of energy coalesced around the stump of her left arm, forming into a forearm and gloved hand. High heels completed her uniform. Now they were Sailors Mercury and Dathomir, pretty suited soldiers of love and justice.

Sailor Chiron observed the two. And as soon as they were done, all three headed for the cockpit. She found Zekk there piloting the ship over fields of wheat and farming communities. He looked up as they entered and smiled. "This is some beautiful country, Lusa. A man like me could settle down here." He stopped speaking as he noticed a look of determination on her face. He instantly turned back and checked the controls. "Where to?"

Chiron checked the _Jade Saber's _course. "Keep going for another two kilometers. Then land in an untilled field."

Zekk nodded and checked his course. He piloted the cruiser to the untilled field and quickly set the ship down. Out the window, he saw a farmhouse and barn about 200 meters away. After powering down the engines, he headed for the main cabin and found Sailors Chiron, Mercury and Dathomir ready to depart.

He asked Chiron, "Who lives there? Do you know them?"

The young centaur smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Yes. This is my family's farm." She trotted to the main hatch and quickly opened it. The door hissed open and the entry ramp descended to the ground. She turned back to the three and grinned even wider. "I can't wait for you to meet my family!"

At the bottom were two centaurs, each about twice the size of Lusa. Mercury walked down the ramp and bowed slightly. "Hello. My name is Mizuno Ami. Are you Lusa's parents?"

The male centaur nodded and stroked his beard. "Why, yes! You must be one of those Sailor Soldiers Lusa told us about." He grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug, causing the Senshi to squeak in embarrassment.

Chiron galloped down and shouted. "Mom, Dad!" She _leapt_ into her mother's arms and was swallowed up in an embrace.

"Oh, Lusa," she said. "I missed you so much."

Lusa's father finally let go of Mercury, letting her sag to the ground. He trotted over to his daughter. "Lusa, why I hardly recognize you! Are you a sailor soldier as well?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, Dad. I have gained much power, and use it to fight for the Light Side of the Force."

After a couple of minutes, Zekk and Sailor Dathomir crept down the ramp. Lusa's father turned to them and held his arms out in greeting. "Hello." The elder Chironian suddenly remembered that he never introduced himself-or his wife. "Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Zakal, and this is my lovely wife Sabra."

Zekk ran his fingers through his black hair before nodding. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for a shake, but Zakal enveloped him in a hug. "Very… nice. Air, please?"

Sabra looked up at Dathomir, but the Senshi held her hands out in front of her while walking down the ramp. "I don't hug."

Sailor Chiron, meanwhile, began wandering away from the _Jade Saber_. She turned back and said, with a shaky voice, "Mom, Dad, please go inside and wait for us."

Zakal looked at his wife, and then turned to his beloved daughter. "Why?"

The young centaur pointed to four beings emerging from the woods. "Because there will be a battle soon."

Zakal and Sabra quickly galloped back to their farmhouse while Zekk, Mercury and Dathomir unclipped their lightsabers and ignited them while the clones of Zekk, Callista, Beldorion the Splendid and Adi Gallia marched forth from the woods.

Beldorion laughed as he slithered forth, his lightsaber igniting in his muscular hands. "Now there is no cave to hide in, brats! We shall slaughter you in these fields."

Callista ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at Sailor Dathomir. "You're still mine, you little girl. It's time you die."

Dathomir stood up straight and pointed her turquoise blade right back at the clone. "I turned from the Dark Side, but you didn't. That is a fact. It's also a fact is that the Dark Side shall never win against the Jedi." She shifted into a battle stance and readied herself.

The clone obliged her and ran toward the warrior princess. Dathomir stood her ground and waited until the last second, then brought her blade up in time to block Callista's swing. The two blades locked together, crackling and humming as they fought for control.

Sailor Chiron held her arms in front of her in the shape of an X and shouted, "Crystal Blizzard!" A dozen razor-sharp crystalline shards materialized in front of her before flying at Beldorion, Adi and the Zekk clone.

The clones dodged most of them, but two struck Beldorion, slicing shallow gashes into his large body. Greenish blood trickled from his wounds as he bellowed and charged toward Chiron. The Hutt moved over the ground very quickly for such a large, fat creature, and was upon Chiron before she knew it.

He swung his blade at her-but was swiftly blocked by Sailor Mercury's sapphire-colored lightsaber. She parried his lightsaber to the ground and kicked him in the left arm. Beldorion bellowed before twisting around and lashing out with his tail, knocking Mercury away.

Before Beldorion could strike at Chiron, she reared back and struck him dead-on with her front hooves. His reptilian eyes crossed as she put her full weight into the kick, partially collapsing the inner mantle that held him together. He rolled over onto his back, losing the grip on his lightsaber while his arms flailed.

The young centaur flicked her long chestnut hair out of her eyes and raised her arms in front of her again. "Crystal Blizzard!" she shouted, but the Hutt raised his arm and stopped the shards in mid-flight. Chiron let out a yelp as Beldorion concentrated and telekinetically sent the shards right back at Chiron. The centaur girl cried out as the shards cut into her, leaving gashes along her flank.

She dropped down to her knees and groaned as Beldorion rolled back to his normal position. "You little worm. I'll crush you!"

Zekk knew what was happening, but there wasn't a damned thing he could do. He already had his hands full with his clone, and Adi Gallia had even yet to engage anyone. The maniacal clone thrust in, but was parried by Zekk into a long arc. He spun around and attempted to go in low with his orange-colored blade, but this time the clone blocked and parried.

"Give it up, Zekk. You can't win!" the clone said, his green eyes flashing with arrogance. "I'm better than you in every way!"

Zekk stepped forward and chopped downward, forcing the clone to retreat. "I tasted the Dark Side once, and once was enough!" He let his legs slide out from under him, attempting to get in from beneath.

The two continued on as Adi finally decided who to fight. The clone of the Jedi Master walked up to the still-dazed Sailor Mercury and ignited her ruby-colored lightsaber. "It's time to fight."

Mercury turned around with surprising speed and slashed at Adi, catching the older woman off guard and making a shallow cut in her left shoulder. "I may be hurt, but I'll never stop fighting evil!" the blue-haired Senshi said, raising her blade to shoulder level.

Adi smiled through the pain as her shoulder smoked. "I underestimated you, young one. Please keep in mind I won't make that mistake again." She let her left arm drop and stepped forward with her right foot, engaging Mercury.

Mercury's face tightened as she fought back. "Getting overconfident is a big mistake, Adi. So is falling to the Dark Side." She slashed again with her blade, using a two-handed grip. Adi let her force her blade down, then spun it around and struck Mercury's right arm, burning a long gash down her arm.

Mercury groaned in pain, but she gritted her teeth and thrust her blade once more at Adi, who merely sidestepped it and sliced down. Mercury stopped short just before her arms were amputated and, with a grunt, dropped to the ground and kicked Adi square in the left kneecap.

Adi's eyes crossed in pain as she dropped her lightsaber and clutched the shattered joint. Ami scrambled to her feet and, holding her lightsaber in her left hand, pointed it at Adi and shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A stream of watery energy flowed from her gloved hand and whirled around her lightsaber before shooting off and striking Adi and flowing over her, encasing the clone in a block of ice and freezing her.

On the other side of the field, Sailor Dathomir and Callista continued their dance. The clone smirked as she taunted Dathomir. "You think you know the darkness? You've never seen true darkness. True darkness is being trapped in a computer for almost 30 years!"

Dathomir thrust her blade at Callista's kneecap. "That is not a fact. I have tasted true darkness. I simply found it to be bitter and unsatisfying. And that wasn't you. You're simply a clone" Her danger sense suddenly flared. She spared a glance and saw Beldorion looming over Sailor Chiron.

She tried to disengage from Callista, but the blond simply jumped up, twisted in midair and landed back in front of the Senshi. "Sorry, but your little friend will just have to fight on her own."

Dathomir ground her teeth together in frustration. She knew that Chiron had no chance against a Force-sensitive Hutt, especially one as physically strong as Beldorion. She raised her turquoise blade up and blocked a swing from Callista. "You…won't…stop…me!" she grunted out. As soon as she finished speaking, she felt a surge of energy pulse through her body.

Callista was thrown back and fell on her rear end.

Mercury looked up from Adi's frozen corpse and shouted, "Tenel Ka, that's Crystal Power! Hold out your hand and summon your transformation wand!"

The redheaded Senshi did that, rolling back out of Callista's range before half-closing her eyes and concentrating. Her transformation wand appeared before her and was consumed by a blue flame. When it faded, the ornate rod had changed slightly. She grasped it, held it high and shouted, "Dathomir Crystal Power Makeup!"

A bright bluish-red light surrounded Sailor Dathomir, changing her Sailor Fuku and infusing her with power. The red ribbon tied to the small of her back became double-pleated, and a small neckband encircled her throat. She pointed a finger at Callista and shouted, "Dathomir Heatwave!"

Tongues of blue flame shot out and engulfed Callista. She instinctively held her arms up, but was instantly turned into a pile of ashes as the flames engulfed her.

Zekk, his clone, Beldorion, Chiron and Mercury gasped at Callista's fiery death. Beldorion backed away from Sailor Chiron. Fear showed in his slit-yellow eyes as he blubbered, "Please, don't kill me! I'll be good, I promise!"

Dathomir's lips turned upward in a very faint smile. "A Hutt's word? That is about as valuable as oceanfront property on Tatooine."

Beldorion's arms dropped to the side, then back up as a small cylinder flew at Dathomir. A bright red blade emerged from one end as Beldorion used the Force to activate his telekinetically-thrown lightsaber. "Die, Jedi scum!"

She held her left hand out in front and shouted, "Hapan Wall of Protection!" A glassine shield formed about 30 centimeters from her hand, causing the lightsaber to glance off. She then raised her right hand, pointed at Beldorion and shouted, "Dathomir Heatwave!" Tongues of blue flame leapt from her hand and surrounded Beldorion, roasting the Hutt alive and quickly reducing him to a rather large pile of ashes.

Sailor Chiron, who was still on the ground, turned pale at the sight of the Hutt's death. She scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain from her slow-healing wounds.

While Dathomir roasted Beldorion, the Zekk clone quickly assessed his options. His team was dead, and the Jedi were all still alive. He turned and began running back to the forest, but a blur knocked him down to the hard ground. He looked up and saw a large male centaur standing above him with a blaster rifle pointed square at his head. "You scum! How dare you and your cohorts hurt my daughter and her friends!" Zakal shouted.

The Zekk clone turned his head and also saw Chiron's mother putting bacta patches on her daughter's wounds. He looked back-and saw an orange-colored lightsaber blade join the blaster rifle.

Zekk turned to Zakal. "Nice tackle. I guess four legs can be better than two."

Zakal let loose with a belly laugh at that. "Hah! You're not too slow yourself, young one." He glanced down at the helpless clone. "What do we do with him?"

The Zekk clone grimaced before speaking. "I'll decide that for you, you freak." He then bit down hard, cracking open a false tooth and spreading fast-acting poison through his mouth. He swallowed and immediately began convulsing profusely.

Zekk deactivated his lightsaber and bent down, but the clone was dead before he reached one knee. He swore in Corellian and Tattooinian dialects before getting back up. And walking over to Sailor Dathomir, who hadn't moved since she incinerated Beldorion. "You couldn't save him." he said, looking into her gray eyes.

She nodded. "That is a fact. Still, it was a shame he and Callista had to die." The two walked over to Chiron and Sabra, and were quickly joined by Mercury.

The blue-haired genius tugged on her ear, activating her visor. She scanned the young centaur's wounds with her mini-computer and, after a few seconds, looked up. "The lightsaber did not penetrate past your musculature. Although you'll need to enter a healing trance when we leave, the bacta patches will be fine for now."

Sabra let out a sigh of relief and grabbed onto the Senshi's hand, pumping it furiously in thanks. "Thank you, thank you!"

Chiron's eyes suddenly went glassy as she trotted off to the center of the field. Zakal and Sabra went after their daughter, but Zekk stepped in front of them. "She has to find that crystal shard. Just give her a minute."

The Senshi stopped in the middle of the untilled field and held out her arms in front of her. A long shard of translucent crystal materialized as she looked down and shouted, "Crystal Blizzard!"

The spear drilled into the ground, digging out a one-meter deep hole before disintegrating. When it disappeared, all that was left was a tiny floating shard of crystal. Chiron held out her hand and levitated it out of the ground before walking back. She looked at her mother and father and, with a hint of sadness, said, "Mom, Dad, we have to go back to Yavin IV."

Zakal nodded and blinked back tears. "I am proud of you, my daughter." He hugged her, then let go and allowed Sabra to hug Chiron. By now, Dathomir and Zekk had boarded the _Jade Saber _while Mercury stayed behind with the young centaur. After another minute, Chiron pulled away from her parents and walked up the main ramp with Mercury.

When they entered the ship, both Senshi reverted back to their civilian forms. Ami walked to the cockpit and found Zekk there. The young man had gone through pre-flight checks and appeared ready for takeoff. He looked up at her and motioned to the pilot's chair. "I believe it's time for some on-the-job training."

The blue-haired genius quickly sat down and strapped in before checking over the controls and powering up the repulsorlift engines. The sleek, gray-plated cruiser levitated off the grassy plain and shot into the air. Ami marveled as the sky changed from blue to deep purple, and finally to jet-black. For several long seconds her blue eyes soaked in the sight of the stars. She knew that they shone differently in space because of the lack of atmospheric distortions, but the less scientific side of her simply didn't care.

A gentle coughing quickly brought her out of her reverie. Her eyes widened in embarrassment as Zekk caught her daydreaming. She quickly checked the ships' course and the coordinates for Yavin IV. "We're all set."

Zekk playfully swatted her on the shoulder before speaking. "I guess space can be pretty overwhelming to someone like you." He turned back to the viewport and gazed out. "I guess to someone like me, space travel's pretty cut-and-dry. But to you, it's still exciting."

Ami smiled at that. "Yes. Where I come from, only a select few can go into space. We've only been to our moon and back, plus some probes to the outer planets."

Zekk's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"

Ami pulled down a lever on the control panel, sending the ship hurtling into hyperspace. "Really. We haven't even officially contacted alien life forms yet"

As the _Jade Saber _rocketed through hyperspace, Zekk and Ami unbuckled their crash webbing and headed for the main cabin.

They found Tenel Ka and Lusa sitting on some cargo containers, discussing their respective families. "Although I have a large family, I don't really feel close to them," Tenel Ka stated.

Lusa shook her head in disbelief and pawed at the deck. "I could never imagine that. Except for when I worked for the Diversity Alliance, I was always close to my family."

Ami sat down across from the young centaur and smiled. "I think we all saw that when we landed."

Lusa let out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter at her comment. "Yeah. Dad's always been a friendly type. Maybe that's why I've got nineteen brothers and sisters."

Tenel Ka's, Zekk's and Ami's eyes went wide in shock when they heard that. "Nineteen?" Zekk exclaimed.

Lusa nodded, shaking her chestnut brown hair. "Yes. I'm the youngest, but I'm also the only one who's Force-sensitive." Her brown eyes beamed as she said the last part.

Zekk looked back at Ami. "What's your family like, Ami? I bet you grew up in a family full of geniuses."

The young woman blushed a the compliment. "Actually, no. My father left when I was young. My mother's a doctor and works long shifts, so I had to get by on my own."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes flashed and her hand clenched as she heard that. "That is not right. A parent's responsibility is to care and teach their children."

Zekk nodded in agreement. "I gotta agree with Tenel Ka, there. It sounds like you got a raw deal, Ami."

Ami shook her head. "My mother had a very important job and many patients to deal with, and my father kept in touch with me."

Tenel Ka stood up. "Ah, aha. So those patients were more important to her than her own daughter?"

Ami's mouth dropped open in shock. She also stood up and pointed a finger at Tenel Ka. "How dare you! My mother still made time for me, and made sure that I was fed and had a roof over my head. She and my father both loved me and made sure I knew it." She panted from the unusual outburst, but did not apologize for it-yet.

Tenel Ka nodded. "Ah, good. I can see that they brought you up well. I apologize." She extended her hand in a gesture of friendship.

Ami's features softened as she grasped Tenel Ka's hand. "And I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I shouldn't have yelled."

Zekk checked his wrist chronometer and spoke up, interrupting their moment. "It'll be a bit before we reach Yavin IV. What'll we do until then?"

Ami thought for a second. "I'm going to review my notes on Master Skywalker's latest series of lectures." She pulled a datapad out of a pocket on her jumpsuit and turned it on.

As she sat down and began reading it, Zekk turned to Tenel Ka and Lusa and sighed. "Well, that'll tide her over until then. What about you two?"

Tenel Ka thought for a moment before glancing at the aft hatch. "I will go into the back and meditate." She stood up and headed for the back door.

Lusa swallowed before speaking and holding up a datapad. "Do you want to help me look over the plans I have for my lightsaber?"

Zekk smiled at that and walked over to the young centaur. "I'd be glad to." He walked over to her side and leaned over. Within moments, the two were immersed in the finer points of building the weapon of a Jedi Knight.


	27. Arc Three, Chapter Nine

Wildflower1014-Thank you for your reviews. :) I'm glad you like and hope you'll continue reading.

**Chapter Nine: Throwing Down the Gauntlet  
**Han gripped the _Millennium Falcon's _controls as the freighter screamed through hyperspace. With the emergency boosters now on, the ship was now going faster than any ship in the history of space travel. The downside, however, was that the ship was _this close _to breaking apart and scattering itself across several thousand light-years.

Leia checked the ships' hull integrity. "We're lucky this hunk of junk didn't come apart two days ago!" she said through strained teeth.

Chewie roared [The engines have been past the redline for two hours!]

The former smuggler chuckled to himself. "That proves just how tough this ship really is."

Leia checked the sensors from her seat. "We'll emerge from hyperspace in ten minutes."

Han nodded and flashed her his trademarked lopsided smile. "I told you she'd hold together!" He then leaned forward and patted the control console. "You hear me? Hold together just a little longer."

In the main cabin sat Mara, Jaina, Anakin, Jacen and Hotaru. Jacen's brow was drenched in sweat as he chuckled. "Heh, anybody wanna hear a joke?"

Anakin's head shook, but not of his own volition. "I'm afraid, dear brother, that I won't find anything funny right now." He glanced over at Hotaru and his eyes widened at her appearance.

Hotaru's pale skin was sickly gray, and she looked as if she was about to throw up. Anakin leaned over, grabbed onto her hand and sent calm, soothing thoughts to her through the Force. The young girl's cheeks quickly regained some color, but not from the thoughts.

Jaina's head shook as she turned to Mara. "So, do you think we'll make it?"

Mara nodded and smiled at her niece. "This ship can go through anything. "We'll make it." As soon as she said that, the entire ship bucked and heaved as it hit turbulence. Mara's green eyes flashed in annoyance. "Of course, I could be wrong."

She reached into a pocket on her jumpsuit and pulled out the crystal shard. Mara turned it over and over in her delicate fingers, marveling at it. "I hope one of us can figure out how to use this thing."

Jaina thought for a moment. "I've got a notion about it, but I'll need all seven shards."

Suddenly the intercom crackled to life. "This is Han. We're coming out of hyperspace in thirty seconds…mark."

* * *

On a different vector, a lone X-wing soared through hyperspace. Luke checked his engine readouts. "We'll emerge from hyperspace in twenty-nine seconds."

Tahiri nodded enthusiastically. "Great! I can't wait until we get those shards and destroy Xim's spirit." Although she was smiling, Luke could sense her inner worry. He felt something similar, but still didn't know what it was. He checked the X-wing's control panel and pulled down a lever. The reddish smear outside the canopy broke apart into streaks, then reverted into steadily glowing stars.

Luke checked his approach vector and found he was right on course for the jungle moon. Without warning, his danger sense flared. He sent the fighter into a starboard turn-just as the _Millennium Falcon _emerged from hyperspace less than two hundred meters away!

The disk-shaped freighter screamed past and looked barely in control. The Jedi Master quickly increased power to the four engines while also contacting his sister through the Force. _Leia, what's happening? _

_I can't talk right now, Luke. We're barely in holding on right now._ Leia abruptly broke the connection, leaving her twin brother close to panic as he watched the _Falcon_ plunge into Yavin IV's atmosphere. He knew he and Tahiri would arrive two minute later. The question was, however, would they still be alive in two minutes?

* * *

Han struggled with the controls as the _Falcon_ bounced around. Although the shields were still up and would prevent the ship from burning up, there was still the possibility of crashing into the ground at several times the speed of sound.

Through the viewscreen, the jungle moon was barely visible against the burning red shields. And amazingly, the ship was still on course for the Main Temple. Chewie pushed a button on his console that would activate the repulsorlifts and slow down the freighter.

Nothing happened.

Chewie roared and banged on the console, adding several dents to the already battered piece of equipment. [Work, damn you! Work!!]

Leia groaned and turned to her husband. "Does that mean what I think it means?" She impulsively kicked the bulkhead in front of her-and the repulsorlifts flared to life, slowing down the freighter. She smiled in awe. "I guess maybe Jaina got some of her mechanical talent from me!"

He husband shrugged. "Maybe. Just don't get too cocky about that."

The freighter continued it's descent toward the Great Temple, Han maneuvering _The Falcon _toward the landing field, but he quickly realized something.

He hit the intercom button and shouted, "All hands, brace for crash landing!" He slapped the com off and snarled as he rechecked the speed. "We're still going in too fast. We'll survive, but the ship will plow a furrow into the ground and wreck the underside." He turned his head to make sure Leia was strapped in, then grabbed onto the console. "Hold on!"

The _Falcon_ subsequently hit the ground at half-speed, instantly shorting out the repulsorlifts and plowing into the dirt. Momentum carried it along another ten meters before the disc-shaped freighter ground to a halt.

Luke's X-wing landed right beside it. The canopy popped open, allowing the Jedi Master to leap out and run to the freighter. He extended his senses out, trying to detect life aboard the ship. It took a minute, but he let out a breath when he sensed eight life forms. _They're all safe _he thought as the _Falcon's_ dorsal hatch popped open.

A brown-haired girl popped her head out and focused on the blond man. "Uncle Luke, am I glad to see you!" Jaina said as she climbed out, followed by Mara, Jacen, Anakin, Hotaru, Chewie, Han and Leia.

None looked injured, but Hotaru looked paler than ever. "That…was not fun," the black-haired girl muttered, clutching her stomach.

Tahiri climbed out of the X-wing and ran over to Luke. She tugged on his robe to get his attention before speaking. "Master Solusar's coming, and he doesn't look happy."

Luke turned and saw his old friend heading toward him. Without preamble the older man spoke, his voice raw. "He's got her. The bastard's got her."

Luke grabbed Kam by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Kam, calm down. Who's are you talking about?"

The Jedi Master motioned to the sky. "Brakiss…he's got Tionne and her group on Yavin XIII, and a _Victory_-class star destroyer in orbit. He-he wanted you to contact him when you got back." A single tear rolled down his cheek as he spoke.

Luke's normally calm exterior threatened to dissolve as he heard the news. He let go of Kam's shoulders and stepped back, drawing upon the Force for calm. He turned his head back to the _Falcon_ and saw that everyone was on the ground, safe for now.

Leia sensed her brother's distress and ran over. "What is it?"

Luke spoke quickly. "Brakiss has captured Tionne and her group. They're on Yavin XIII." He glanced up at the gas giant and the other moons orbiting it, as if trying to see Tionne on them.

Leia's face turned pale, then flashed a bright crimson as her legendary anger spiked. "That no-good Sith wannabe wants to fight? Fine!" She marched to the Great Temple. "I'm contacting General Antilles and telling him to go to Kamino. Then I'm talking to Ackbar and having him send a task force to Yavin IV!"

The Jedi Master sprinted up the steps after her. "Wait!" he quickly got between her and the steps. "I must speak to Brakiss first, but don't send a task force to Yavin XIII yet. That would make him nervous and might lead to casualties."

The two ran up the stairs and into the Great Temple and entered a turbolift in the foyer. The car descended to the basement, and when the doors opened Leia and Luke speed-walked to the communications center.

With a practiced hand, Luke activated the hulking piece of machinery and sent a signal to Yavin XIII, the desert moon. After a tense minute, a staticy voice came over the loudspeaker. "Hello, 'Master'. How are you this fine morning?"

Luke gritted his teeth. "Cut to the chase, Brakiss. What do you want?"

The Sith Lord's voice went an octave lower as he spoke. "Come to Yavin XIII and bring all of those pretty the crystal shards you gathered. Otherwise, your friends die most gruesomely. And make sure to bring the Sword of the Sith." A click sounded over the speaker, indicating that Brakiss had cut him off.

Luke stepped back and allowed Leia to access the comm. While she contacted Coruscant and began making plans, the Jedi master went back to the turbolift and ascended to the main foyer. After a few seconds, he stepped out of the Great Temple and saw…everyone.

Mara, Jaina, Anakin, Jacen, Hotaru, Tahiri, Lusa, Tenel Ka, Zekk and Ami stood at the bottom of the steps. And all ten looked up at him while Mara spoke. "We took a vote, and we're going with you." She smirked slightly. "I guess you're outvoted, farmboy."

His ice-blue eyes widened in shock. He tried to tell them that they couldn't, that it was too dangerous, that they might be killed, but the looks of utter determination on their faces temporarily robbed him of the ability to speak. When he could finally utter words, he simply said six words. "The Force will be with us."

Mara fell into step with him as he walked down the steps. "You had better go in your X-wing alone, "Mara said. "We'll split up into two groups and will approach from different angles."

In the back, Ami spoke up. "Won't Brakiss' ship in orbit be able to detect us?"

Jaina thought for a second. "No. He's got a _Victory_-class star destroyer, right?" At Luke's nod, she continued. "Their sensor range is pretty limited, and can't sweep behind planets."

The group stopped in front of the _Jade Saber _and the _Steel Dragon_. A few meters away, Han and Chewie crawled over their baby and checked the battered freighter out. "The hull's still intact, but the engines will take a month of work."

Chewie pointed to a piece of hull plating dangling from the cockpit. [Han…]

The former smuggler groaned. "Ah, the hull's not intact? Make it two months!" he kicked the hull, battering his toe and causing him to hop around in pain.

Jaina looked over her shoulder at her father. "Looks like Dad and Chewie will stay here…"

Zekk thought for a second, his head tilting to the side. "Do we have a map of the moon?"

Mara shook her head. "It was never really charted. All it really has is an annotation in Coruscant's main computer." She paused for a moment as a thought crossed her mind. "Besides, even if we had a map, we don't know where Brakiss' location is." She reached over and patted Zekk on the shoulder. "Good idea, though."

Tenel Ka spoke up. "That is a fact. We also don't know what he has in the way of forces. For all we know, he could have an army of Dark Side clones and a battalion of stormtroopers. We must be cautious."

Tahiri waved her hand in derision. "Please! With our new powers and the Sailor Senshi and you men, Brakiss won't stand a chance!"

Hotaru's face took on an unnatural grimness, even for her. "Don't think that way. This battle will be hard, Tahiri. We're going up against an unknown enemy who has the advantage of terrain and probably numbers. As Tenel Ka would say, 'we must try to be cautious'."

At that, Jacen's head snapped to the right and looked at the younger girl. "No. We must do, or do not. There is no try."

Hotaru nodded, a bit chagrined. "Yes. You're correct."

Mara thought for a moment. "The only way I see this working is Luke goes in his X-wing like we discussed earlier. We split into two groups, land a few kilometers away and sneak up on Brakiss' encampment." She looked at her husband. "I'm afraid you'll be the bait in our little trap."

Luke shrugged. "We all have our part to play." He broke from the circle and walked slowly to his trusty fighter. He opened up the cargo compartment and pulled out the ancient Sword, his cobalt-blue eyes sweeping over the intricate designs burned into the steel of this unholy artifact. Each one was a ward designed to keep Xim's spirit encased in the weapon. Even the handle contained loops, curls and other patterns.

He held it up high so everyone could see it. "My life is secondary compared to the destruction of Xim's spirit. Keep the shards on you. Find Tionne, Sannah, Lowie, Setsuna and Luna and get them to safety. Then get the shards together and combine them into the weapon. Understood?"

Ami pursed her lips and shook her head before speaking up, her voice rising with each word. "No. Your life is also important. It won't be secondary to some spirit." The rest voiced their agreement with the blue-haired genius, murmuring slightly.

Luke faintly smiled as the depth of their conviction sank in. _I am truly blessed to be going into battle with these people. _

After ten more minutes, the battle plan was set. Mara, Anakin, Hotaru, Lusa and Ami would go in the_ Jade Saber_. Tenel Ka, Jaina, Jacen, Tahiri and Zekk would go in the _Steel Dragon_. And finally, Han, Chewie and Leia would remain behind and wait for a New Republic task force commanded by Admiral Ackbar. The preparations made were quick but thorough. Nobody wanted a loose wire or a misaligned scanner to spell disaster for the rescue.

Tenel Ka and Jaina walked along the side of the _Steel Dragon_, inspecting the cruiser. Jaina pointed to a flat sheet of crystal and remarked, "That shield emitter's gotta be swapped out." She glanced up in time to see her brother cleaning out an intake vent. "Jacen? Can you get a shield emitter from the hangar bay and swap out this one?"

Her younger brother let out an over-dramatic sigh and held his forearm to his forehead. "Oh, whenever will I get a break from you, oh cruel taskmaster?"

Jaina placed her hands on her hips fixed a miniature version of Leia's Glare of Death upon her younger brother, causing him to crawl off of the sleek cruiser and run to the Great Temple. She then turned to her best friend and sighed, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Honestly, what do you see in him? He's immature and can never take anything seriously."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes twinkled in amusement. "That is precisely why I like him, friend Jaina."

* * *

Inside the _Dragon_, Zekk and Tahiri checked out the main wiring to the engines. Tahiri shook her head while looking over an incomprehensible mass of wires. "Why am I doing this? I don't know anything about wiring for a ship! Couldn't someone else help you?"

Zekk turned his head from several connections and blew some stray hair out of his eyes before speaking. "There's no one else, Tahiri. Besides, I won't have you do anything you can't handle." He reached his long arm into the hole and pulled out a rectangular piece of plastic studded with metal. "This is a circuit board." he stated, handing it to the young blond. "When I say now, press the red button."

Tahiri nodded and placed a finger on the button._ This _was something she could do!

Zekk reached in and grabbed a handful of wires. "Now I-" He stopped speaking as Tahiri's finger jabbed the red button. A jolt of electricity surged through Zekk's right hand, throwing him back and out of the hole in the bulkhead.

Tahiri's green eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open. It took her a second, but she dropped the circuit board and crawled over to Zekk. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to do that, but you said 'now' and I assumed that you meant now."

Zekk's right arm shook and his hand opened and closed. It tingled in a most unpleasant manner, and there were slight burn marks on his fingers. "I'm all right" He knew he had to calm down the panicky Tahiri. He also knew it wasn't her fault and didn't want to increase her panic. "I'm the one who screwed up. I said 'now', and I also told you to push the button when I said that."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and projected soothing thoughts into her mind. The young girl gulped. "I'm still sorry about that."

Zekk waved her off. "Hey, no problem." He flexed his fingers a few more times, then crawled back across the deck plating and into the hole. "Let's try that again, shall we?" He grabbed the bundle of wires and began sticking them into various connector ports.

Tahiri tentatively picked the circuit board back up and held it at the ready, desperate not to hurt him again. After another minute, Zekk backed out and looked up at the young girl. "Okay, punch it."

Her finger jabbed the button on the circuit board. A loud click sounded from the hunk of plastic and lights embedded into the circuit board began flashing off and on. As she looked at it, she somehow knew that it was fixed, making her smile.

Zekk took it from her and smiled. "Great! Everything's all set here." He leaned into the hole and hooked the circuit board into its proper section. Finally, he hauled both he and Tahiri up to a standing position.

She looked up at the tall, lanky Jedi and said, "Now where do we go next?"

Zekk half-closed his and thought for a moment. He pointed to a door that led to engine room and spoke. "Once we check there, we'll be all set. Let's go."

* * *

On the _Jade Saber_, preparations were also being made. Mara and Anakin sat in the cockpit, the Jedi Master examining a datapad while her nephew sat in the pilot's chair and checked each system. "Weapons, life support and the engines are all nominal. How are the shields?"

Anakin's cold-blue eyes looked over a readout on the control panel. "All set. We're as ready as we'll ever be."

Mara nodded. "Good. Can you go back and double-check the engines with Ami?"

Anakin gave her a curt nod, got out of the chair and left the cockpit. He found Mizuno Ami in the aft of the ship, examining one of the ship's two fusion generators. Anakin cleared his throat, alerting her to his presence. "How is it?"

She turned her head around to her and smiled. "Anakin! I'm glad you're here." She stepped back from an open panel, allowing him to see into the machinery. "I just checked the cooling system and it appears 100%"

Anakin nodded as he leaned at the waist and examined her fine work. "It looks good. Now let's check out the hyperdrive motivator."

The blond Jedi replaced the panel and walked up to a pedestal in the center of the room while Ami followed. The young woman was absolutely fascinated by-to her, at least-futuristic machinery.

Anakin unlocked a series of clasps on either side and the two carefully lifted the top part off. After setting it down, he looked inside and pulled out a spool of wire filament. The silvery strands glittered in the room's lighting as the youngest Solo checked it for any fraying. "This wire routes the power from the fusion generators to the main motivator assembly. Without it, we're dead in space." He finished looking it over and ran several diagnostics before carefully placing it back in.

The two then put the cover back on and locked it down. "You're getting to be very good with our technology." He stated, causing Ami to blush.

"Oh, I'm not that good." she said with a hint of embarrassment.

Anakin let a hint of a smile show on his passive face. "Yes, you are. I've never seen anyone else adapt to alien technology faster than you."

Ami shrugged as the pair checked several more panels, walking around the engine room. "Everyone always says how smart I am, but all I really do is work hard."

He nodded absent-mindedly at her words. "Sometimes, that's all you need." He looked up at her from an access panel . "The engine room's all set. Let's head for the cockpit." The two trainees sealed up the panels before exiting the engine room and making their way to the front of the ship.

They found Mara with a headset on, talking quietly. "Just be careful farmboy." She then giggled for a second before replying to the person on the other end. "Hey, save that talk for later!" She suddenly sat up, looked over her shoulder and saw the pair.

Ami's face was beet-red, while Anakin had a serene expression on his face.

Mara groaned and put her hand to her forehead. She felt a headache begin to form. "I'll see you on Yavin XIII. Yeah, the Force will be with you too." She hit a button on the control panel, terminating the conversation she was having.

She swiveled around in the chair and glared up the two. "That conversation you heard never happened. Get it?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Got it, Aunt Mara."

Ami simply nodded her head, her cheeks still red.

The redhead sighed and turned back to the ship's controls. "Ami, you take the copilot's chair. Anakin, I want you monitoring the engines." The two nodded and sat down. She did a final check, then powered up the engines. She contacted the _Steel Dragon _and Luke's X-wing. "_Steel Dragon_, X-wing, this is_ Jade Saber_. We're all set for takeoff."

A female voice came over the intercom. "We're all set, Aunt Mara. Any time you're ready"

A soft click was heard, then Luke's voice came over. "I am as well. I'll take off first. Give me a half hour, then follow." The comm went dead.

Mara glanced up and saw the X-wing lift off the ground. The landing gear retracted, and the sleek fighter shot off into space. Mara checked her wrist chronometer and settled back. "All we can do now is wait."

In the _Saber's_ main cabin, Hotaru also waited. She waited for Lusa, who was finishing construction of her lightsaber.

The young centaur had finished most of the assembly while en route from Chiron. And all that was needed now was a crystal. She held her transformation wand up and shouted, "Chiron Power Makeup!" A sheen of crystal enveloped her upper body and the lower part of her equine legs. It shattered, revealing a Sailor Fuku with a light blue skirt and matching bow. Greaves fastened themselves to the lower part of her legs as she changed into Sailor Chiron.

She held out her gloved hands and cupped them together. The space between them glowed as she concentrated. After a few minutes, the white light faded and Chiron separated her hands, placing a pure white crystal on the table.

As the _Jade Saber _and _Steel Dragon _counted down, Lusa fitted the crystal into a socket and screwed on the emitter plate. She nervously stepped back and skittishly held the weapon up high. She held her breath and. With an air of finality, thumbed the activation switch.

A smoky-gray beam shot out, casting shadows onto the walls and cargo containers. Chiron concentrated for a moment and a bright light surrounded her. When it faded, she was once more Lusa.

Hotaru looked over the shaft of light with her violet eyes. "It is expertly made," she said. nodding.

Lusa deactivated it and clipped the lightsaber to her belt. "Now I am a Jedi," she whispered.

After a few minutes, the com crackled to life with Mara's voice. "Okay. We've given Luke his head start. Now it's our turn. Strap in and hold on tight."

Lusa and Hotaru ran to a set of benches bolted onto the bulkhead. While the Hotaru sat down and strapped in, the young centaur stood off to the side and shrugged on a set of straps fastened to the wall specially made for her.

The ship vibrated slightly as the engines powered up and shot the sleek cruiser out of the atmosphere, followed closely by the _Steel Dragon_. Mara sent a message to her husband through the Force. _We're coming, my love._

_Thank you. I'm sending you the star destroyer's location._ A series of numbers streamed across one of the _Saber's_ control screens.

Anakin read the numbers. "That ship's above the equator."

Mara contacted the _Steel Dragon_. "Jaina, are you getting info from Luke?"

In the _Dragon's_ cockpit, Jaina checked the numbers she got from her uncle. "Got it, Aunt Mara. I suggest we split up and circle around at a distance of 21,000 kilometers. That way the star destroyer won't detect us until we've crossed to the other side of the planet."

Mara's voice came over the speaker. "That's a good idea. We'll maintain radio silence until planetfall. _Jade Saber_ out."

Jaina bit her lower lip in nervousness as the com went dead. The _Steel Dragon _approached Yavin XIII and she steered the ship away from the star destroyer in orbit in a wide arc. The 800-meter gray arrowhead stood out against the planet's brown surface, making it easy to spot even with her eyes.

Zekk kept one eye on the engines and one eye on the proximity alarm. Jaina sent the cruiser into a tight turn as it crossed the meridian and, after a few minutes, Zekk spoke with relief in his voice. "That's it. We're on the other side of the planet."

Jaina's left hand slapped the com button. "_Jade Saber_? This is _Steel Dragon_. Come in, please." After a few minutes, Jaina anxiously repeated the message. "_Jade Saber_? Come in, please."

The com finally crackled and Mara's voice came over. "This is _Jade Saber_. How'd you get here so fast?"

Jaina let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding in. "Sorry. We took the expressway, as Hotaru or Ami would say."

Zekk looked up and quickly spotted the _Saber_. "Mara, we're about 200 kilometers away." Then a thought struck the former bounty hunter. "Umm, does anyone know where Master Skywalker _landed?" _

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_

Luke brought his X-wing in for a quick landing. He popped the canopy off and jumped down with the Sword of the Sith already slung over his shoulder. His steps carried with them a sense of urgency as he crossed over sand dunes.

Brakiss had instructed him to land nearly a kilometer from the meeting site, obviously hoping that the trek would tire Luke out. However, Luke had grown up on the sandblasted wasteland known as Tatooine. This little moon was like a walk in the park to him.

He eventually came upon two large sand dunes that formed a mini-valley about a kilometer long and half a kilometer wide. Four figures stood in the front and he quickly discerned their identities.

The Jedi Master walked up to a wizened old hag dressed in a long black robe. "Hello, Gethzerion. It's been a while."

Gethzerion, progenitor of the Dark Side sect known as the Nightsisters, sneered at the Jedi. "So, you've finally grown up, eh?" She reached out to caress his cheek, but he leaned back away from her withered hand. "Bah! Last time I saw you, you were but a pup. Now you've gained age and power."

Luke simply turned from the crone to the next clone. His stomach clenched in revulsion as he realized whom it was. He stretched out his senses and confirmed the clone's identity, his stomach twisting. "Hello, Father."

Ice-blue eyes looked into identical orbs. This wasn't Darth Vader standing before him. Instead, Anakin Skywalker looked upon his son. "I see you didn't hold back." he stated in an arrogant voice.

Luke noted he wore an odd braid that trailed over his right ear and reached his shoulder, along with a leather tunic. His temper flared for an instant as he addressed the abomination. "Ben said it was impossible to redeem any of you clones. He also said it was impossible to redeem Darth Vader. I know there is good-"

Anakin held up his hand, stopping his speech. "Ben's right this time. We'll fight you, and we'll kill you." He stepped back, allowing Luke to continue on.

The next clone was definitely a Dark Lord of the Sith. An odd helmet sat upon his baldheaded skull, and his torso was covered by scale-like armor. Luke's eyes noted one of the 'plates' pulsing out of rhythm to the clone's breathing. He reached out with the force and, with a quick scan, discovered that the armor was alive.

The clone smiled as he sensed Luke's rapidly growing discomfort. "Do you like them? I found the orbalisk armor on the moon of Dxun. It's quite strong."

Luke shook his head in disgust, his lips twisting. "I can't believe you'd allow those…things to grow on you."

The clone's white eyes narrowed. "They provide protection for me while I provide nourishment for them. It seems like a fair trade, wouldn't you say?" he asked, turning around and showing it off not unlike a fashion model.

Luke quickly walked away from the clone and approached the last one. The Jedi Master clenched his fists as him with contempt-filled green eyes and a sneer on his face. "Why hello, 'Master Skywalker'," the clone of Kyp Durron said, mockingly bowing before Luke.

Luke walked past Kyp and approached an encampment. He felt the quartet close in on him, making him feel a little trapped. He set up a simple telekinetic shield around himself, repelling them and allowing him to continue on.

He quickly spotted Tionne, Lowie, Sannah, Setsuna and Luna in the middle. All four humanoids were bound with stun cuffs, but they looked none the worse for wear. And Luna had a small shock collar around her neck. Tamith Kai stood off to the side with Setsuna's time staff, her violet eyes trailing up and down the mystic item. And finally, he spotted Brakiss himself.

Instead of fancy robes, the Sith Lord wore a set of obsidian-colored armor with heavy gauntlets. His long blond hair was tied back instead of being loose, and his blue eyes held malevolence that almost unnerved Luke. He held out a gloved hand and motioned. "Give me the sword, Skywalker."

Luke removed the sword from its scabbard and held it up. "Is this what you want?" he asked, the light glinting off the mystic writing on the blade. "Do you really know what this is?"

Brakiss nodded. "Yes. It is the key to my ultimate power. With it, I and Tamith Kai shall rule for an eternity. Give it, give it now!"

Luke closed his eyes and shook his head. With a measure of sadness, he spoke. "No. This sword is a prison for an ancient Dark Side spirit named Xim the Despot. If it is destroyed, his spirit will possess you, and the galaxy will suffer for an eternity." His face took on a look of pleading. "Please, Brakiss. Listen to me!"

Brakiss eventually lowered his arm and looked at the Jedi Master with a look of equal parts confusion, anger and trepidation crossing his handsome face. After a minute, he rolled his head back and laughed. "You honestly expect me to believe that load of bantha dung?" He raised his arm again and clenched his fist, seizing the sword in a Force grip. Luke's cybernetic hand held on, though.

All the while he cast out his senses, trying to find his friends and family that he knew were coming. Brakiss' eyes blazed with fury as he realized he could never break Luke's iron grip. He motioned to his captives and shouted, "Give me the sword or your friends die!" Bluish lightning crackled around his fingers as he theatrically gestured.

Setsuna and Tionne's face could've been carved from stone. Lowie, meanwhile, bared his fangs in defiance as the lanky Wookiee roared. Luna's face betrayed a hint of panic, while Sannah's breath came in ragged gasps. Luke closed his eyes and let go of the sword, letting it sail toward Brakiss. He felt the Sith Lord's attention focus solely on the sword and, at the moment the hilt reached his gloved hand, he sent a tiny nudge in the direction of the five captives. In an instant, all five of their bonds unlocked-but Brakiss and Tamith Kai were too busy with their treasure to notice.

Luke's eyebrows quirked as he felt a tremor in the Force. He instantly identified the Force signatures of his wife, his niece, his nephews and their friends and damped down a smile.

At that same moment, Brakiss turned back to his former master. "Now that I have this, I have no need for those little shards of crystal-or you." He raised his left hand and pointed it at Luke. "Goodbye, Luke"

At that moment, all hell broke loose.


	28. Arc Three, Chapter Ten

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Fighting for their Lives

_Five minutes earlier_

The _Jade Saber_ and _Steel Dragon_ scoured the moon's surface with their sensors in search of Brakiss' encampment. They didn't use the Force, for fear of being detected. That left them with the old-fashioned method, scanning the planet in hopes of finding something, _anything_ that would lead them in the right direction.

On the _Jade Saber_, Ami's eyes were glued to the sensors. "I'm picking up life forms!" she half-shouted.

Anakin unbuckled his crash webbing and leaned over Ami's shoulder. "It's 200 meters south of our position. We must be cautious"

Mara reached for the com, but the squeal of the speakers beat her to it. "_Jade Saber_, this is the _Steel Dragon_. We've found them-or rather, Zekk found them."

Mara nodded, sending her reddish locks bouncing. "Good work, Zekk. Let's set down here and go on foot." She eased up on the flight stick and set the engines to hover. As the ship descended to the sands, Mara and Ami half-closed their eyes and concentrated, willing an ornate rod into each of their right hands.

The ship touched down with a _thud_, allowing Mara to power down the engines. She and Ami unbuckled their crash webbing and, accompanied by Anakin, headed for the main cabin. They found Hotaru and Lusa-or rather; they found Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chiron.

Saturn held out her right hand and the Silence Glaive materialized. "We must move quickly," she intoned.

Mara held her transformation wand high and shouted. "Coruscant Power Makeup!"

Ami also held her wand up high and shouted. "Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

A stream of blue energy wound around the young woman's body, melting her jumpsuit and reforming it into a Sailor Fuku with a bright blue bow on front. A matching skirt, knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

At the same time, a green shaft of light enveloped Mara. When it faded, she wore a Sailor Fuku with a green bow on front, matching ankle boots and elbow-length gloves. "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Coruscant! I will right wrongs and punish those who use the Dark Side!" Coruscant's eyes suddenly blinked and her whole body stiffened as she realized what she said.

She raised her hand to her temple and massaged her forehead. "I need to stop with these speeches. They're driving me insane!" She ran over to the control panel for the door and hit it with her palm, simultaneously opening the hatch and lowering the ramp. Chiron trotted down, followed by Anakin, Coruscant, Saturn and Mercury.

They glanced over and saw the _Steel Dragon_ to their right. Sailor Dathomir, Sailor Corellia, Sailor Tatooine, Jacen and Zekk all simultaneously looked over, locking eyes with their friends and family.

Coruscant unclipped her lightsaber from her skirt and ignited it, sending a sapphire blade shooting forth. "Let's do this," she coldly said. "For love…"

The other Senshi finished for her. "And the Force!"

The ten Jedi ran up a sand dune, but not all was well. Chiron's equine legs sank up to her flanks under her weight. She let out a cry and thrashed about, getting even more caught in the sand dune. "Little help, here?"

Saturn turned back to her and raised her right hand, telekinetically raising Chiron from the sand. "The ground over the rise will be more compact and will be able to support your weight," she said. "Until then, I shall help you, my friend."

Chiron nodded her thanks, sending her chestnut-brown locks bouncing up and down. "I owe you."

Corellia and Coruscant quickly took the lead. The younger woman looked up at her aunt and said between breaths, "So, what do we do when we reach the top?"

The former Emperor's Hand stared at the approaching top of the sand dune and quickly formulated a plan. "It's simple. You and Tatooine begin firing off Corellia Starbursts and Tatooine Groundquakes like there's no tomorrow." She turned and motioned at the rest of the group with her free hand. "Hotaru, can you extend your Silence Wall around Tionne and her group?"

The young Senshi thought for a moment. "I believe so, but it won't hold for long."

Coruscant's eyes narrowed, not unlike that of a predator. "It won't have to. Jacen, Anakin, Zekk, I want you three to take out any clones down there. Lusa, Tenel Ka, I have an important mission for you." She bent down and pulled her crystal shard out of a flap on her ankle boot and handed it to Dathomir. "Try and figure out how to fit it together and how to use it against Xim's spirit."

Corellia and Chiron also handed the warrior princess their shards. Dathomir nodded. "We will find the method. That is a fact."

Sailor Tatooine also nodded and held up a clenched fist. "Sure thing! We'll beat that old jerk no matter what it takes! Brakiss is a dead man!"

Coruscant's face turned up in a half-smile as she regarded the young girl. "That we will, Tahiri. That we will."

The ten Jedi resumed running up the dune, reaching the summit in two minutes and cresting the top. Coruscant looked down-just in time to see all hell break loose. She rolled her green eyes and sighed at her husband. "I guess they didn't need our help after all."

* * *

Tamith Kai chuckled as Brakiss readied a killer blow. With Skywalker dead, the entire Jedi Order would crumble without their leader within months. She gripped the time staff as Brakiss built up the charge. Suddenly, a multi-colored blur appeared in front of her, startling her.

Before she could react, Setsuna grabbed her time staff back. "This is not a toy!" she snarled, swinging it at Tamith Kai's head. Tamith simultaneously raised her arms in an attempt to block the object and leaned back, doubling over as her gauntleted hands pushed the time staff away.

The Nightsister somersaulted back and landed in a crouch, hands already out front. "How did you get free?"

The guardian of time held out her hand and concentrated. As her transformation wand appeared in it, she spoke. "The Force is my ally, as is Master Skywalker." She then held the ornate rod high and shouted, "Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

At the same time, Brakiss was still readying his killer blow. Before he could deliver it, he gasped as two incredibly strong, incredibly hairy arms wrapped around him and _squeezed_.

His blue eyes bugged out as Lowie lifted him off the ground, roaring. His armor even began to groan and strain as Lowie's powerful, Force-enhanced embrace cracked it open. He snarled and let his anger build before letting loose with Sith Lightning. The bluish-white bolts of energy streamed around Lowie, causing him to drop Brakiss and reel back in pain. His fur smoked and Em Teedee's vocalizer sent out static.

Luke raced toward his friend, lightsaber ignited and at the ready. Brakiss turned to Luke and smirked, though "Sorry, 'Master', but you've got a meeting with Daddy dearest first."

Luke skidded to a stop and felt a prickly sensation crawl up his spine. He turned and raised his lightsaber, the green plasma blade meeting up with Anakin Skywalker's blood-red energy blade. Luke parried it down and stepped back. "I don't want to fight you, he pleaded. "Father…"

Anakin stepped forward and wordlessly attacked, ignoring Luke's plea. He feinted a stab and then brought his blade up high, nearly decapitating Luke. The clone's ice blue eyes bore into Luke, while an expression of confidence spread across his face. "You're weak, son. I could take you anytime."

Luke deftly blocked a side chop, then sent Anakin back with a series of thrusts and overhead swings. "I may not want to fight you, but I will in order to protect that which I hold most dear!"

Jacen and Anakin, meanwhile, ran down the sand dune, kicking up clouds of dust on the way. both stopped at the bottom and looked around, checking out the situation in Anakin's case. The hostages were already free and were battling the clones, Tamith Kai or Brakiss. A lot better than he expected.

Anakin suddenly looked to the left and shouted, "Duck!" while rolling to the side.

Jacen turned to his younger brother with a confused look on his face. "What's a duck?" His brown eyes went wide as he saw a boot flying right to his face. "Oh, blaster-" The calf impacted the left side of his face, breaking his cheekbone in two places and slicing open his ear. He fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, twitching and groaning in pain

Anakin's eyes widened in horror as Kyp Durron stood there with a malicious grin plastered onto his face. He didn't even realize that he had activated his lightsaber until he saw the blue blade.

The clone of Kyp also held a lightsaber in a ready position. He swung it at Anakin in a deceptively lazy arc, hitting Anakin's blade and forcing it into a downward spin. Anakin held out his hand and telekinetically shoved Durron back, knocking the clone back a bit and also knocking the wind out of him.

The clone quickly rolled out of the way milliseconds before Anakin's blue blade came up to slice his head off. Durron roared, swinging his lightsaber at Anakin. The two quickly lost themselves as their battle waged.

* * *

Sailor Dathomir carefully approached the wizened form of Gethzerion. She gripped her turquoise-colored lightsaber, pointing it at the old crone. "You corrupted the women of Dathomir and turned them to the Dark Side. "I can't forgive you for that! In the name of the Force, I shall punish you!"

Gethzerion turned her red, bloodshot eyes upon the young woman. "Insolent whelp! Do you think you can beat me?" She casually raised a bony arm and fired off a stream of lightning at Dathomir, not even bothering or caring.

Dathomir raised her arms and shouted, "Hapan Wall of Protection!" forming a glass-like bubble around her and redirecting the lightning from her body and into the ground. As soon as the lightning ceased, she leapt at Gethzerion and swung her blade at the Nightsister's head with a mighty yell.

The old crone gasped and quickly held her hand up, erecting a telekinetic barrier between her head and Dathomir's blade The plasma blade skidded against the invisible wall and Dathomir The twisted in the air and before landing in back of Gethzerion.

She twisted around just as the crone raised her knobby arm and sent out a stream of Sith Lightning. Sailor Dathomir brought her turquoise lightsaber high and concentrated, causing all of the lightning to flow into the blade harmlessly.

Gethzerion raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. We appear to be at a stalemate."

Dathomir nodded. "That is, unfortunately, a fact." She assumed an offensive martial arts stance. "It is also a fact that I won't give up."

Gethzerion smiled, showing off a mouthful of yellow, rotted teeth. "Neither will I, child." Sparks danced around her fingertips as she spoke. "Neither will I."

* * *

Sailor Coruscant and Sailor Corellia approached the last of the clones. Corellia observed Sannah, Luna and Tionne as they ran up the dune and away from the clones and both breathed a sigh of relief..

They soon joined up with Tatooine, Zekk, Saturn, Chiron and Mercury. "Stay back!" Coruscant shouted. She turned and spotted the final clone heading toward the pair.

His living armor pulsed as he spoke. "So, a failed Dark Sider and a trainee are going to stop me? Do you even know who I am?" he said, laughing.

Coruscant's green eyes narrowed as she stared at him. She gasped as an image from long ago appeared in her mind…

_Palpatine stood before a large statue. His head turned slightly to his right and he glanced down at a small girl. "Do you know who this is?"_

The girl looked up at the imposing stone statue, her head tilting and her long reddish hair falling over her left shoulder. "It's Darth Bane, the first of the new Lords of the Sith. He started the rule of two one thousand years ago."

Palpatine smiled, somehow causing him to look even more evil. "Excellent, my young Hand." He grasped the girl's shoulder and began leading her down a large corridor. Statues and paintings of other Sith Lords lined the expansive hallway. "Now we shall begin your education in your duties…"

Coruscant gritted her teeth and slid down the sand dune, sending up a cloud of dust in her wake. She ignited her lightsaber halfway down, jumped up at the bottom and swung it at Darth Bane's head as soon as she reached him.

Bane leaned back, allowing the lightsaber to pass harmlessly over his bald head. He thrust his arms into the air and quickly gathered his power while Coruscant readied another attack. After a few seconds, Sailor Corellia joined her aunt in attacking Bane, but he managed to barely dodge her as well.

The first of the new Lords of the Sith waited until both Senshi were in range, then thrust his arms out and punched each one right in their ribcage while simultaneously releasing a massive amount of Dark Side energy through his gauntleted hands. The point of contact flashed briefly before Corellia and Coruscant cried out and were flung back.

The blast drove Corellia into the sand, burning her chest. She tried to get up, but slid down, clutching the point of impact. Coruscant also slammed into the sand dune like a rag doll and was quickly rendered unconscious. Bane let out a snort of laughter. "Nothing can stop me. I am invincible!"

At the top of the sand dune, Saturn and Mercury looked down at Bane. They, along with Tatooine, Zekk, Luna and Chiron, formed sort of a reserve force.

Mercury's blue eyes flashed as she saw Bane hit her friends with Dark Side energy. She raised her arms and pointed her ignited lightsaber at him. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A stream of watery energy began flowing around the blade before shooting off at Bane.

He raised his arms and crossed them in front of his chest. A crystalline barrier appeared in front of him, deflecting almost all of the water. A little bit slipped through, however, and hit him in the chest, freezing the orbalisk armor and killing several of the symbiotes. They flaked off, leaving Bane's chest vulnerable.

Saturn's raised her Silence Glaive and narrowed her eyes, concentrating all on the blades of her weapon before shouting, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" Twin streams of rainbow-colored energy shot off from the glowing blades, streaking out and hitting Bane's shield. They skittered across the barrier before breaking through-and skewering Bane right through the chink in his armor. Blood leaked from his mouth as internal organs were perforated, and he dropped to the ground, dead before reaching the sand.

Saturn looked down at the corpse and suppressed a shudder of revulsion. "I hate doing that. I sometimes hate my power."

Mercury nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Killing is never right, but it is a necessary evil." She looked over at the other areas of combat, scanning with trained eyes. Then she looked down at Sailor Coruscant and Sailor Corellia. The former had finally regained consciousness, and the latter was trying to stand.

Sailor Chiron, who was standing just behind Mercury and Tatooine, trotted over to the pair. Mercury looked at the young centaur and said, "Lusa, check up on Mistress Jade. I'll check Jaina." She then looked over at Sailor Tatooine. "Watch for anything suspicious." She then slid down the sand dune toward Sailor Corellia. At the same time, Chiron skidded down to Sailor Coruscant.

Mercury stopped in front of her friend. She tugged on her ear, and a blue-tinted visor swept across her equally blue eyes. Her mini-computer materialized in her hands as she scanned the still groggy Corellia. "Did we win?" she asked.

Mercury shook her head. "Ah, no. He nearly killed you. As a matter of fact, that Force blast broke three of your ribs." She touched the broken areas, sending healing energy through the Force.

Corellia groaned as she fought to remain standing. "It doesn't matter. We've got to stop Xim's spirit."

Mercury shook her head. "No. You have to finish-"

She stopped talking as Corellia grabbed her by her collar and spoke through gritted teeth. "No way! I am a Jedi Knight and a Sailor Senshi. A few broken ribs won't slow me down. Besides, Aunt Mara was probably hit worse than I was, and look at her!"

Mercury turned her head and saw Sailor Coruscant standing a few meters away. Sailor Chiron was tending to a few of her wounds, but the older woman appeared all right. Mercury turned back to her friend. "If you think you're all right, I won't stop you."

Corellia flashed Mercury a trademarked Solo grin, but as soon as she turned away, a grimace of pain sweep over her face.

Sailor Coruscant checked her Sailor Fuku and found nothing out of place. Although her back hurt, she didn't feel any other pain.

Chiron scanned her through the Force and through observation. "Other than a bump on the head and some abrasions to the back, you seem fine."

The redheaded Senshi looked over the various battles going on. "We can't just stand around! We've got to do something!" She glanced over at Mercury and Corellia and motioned them over. At the same time, Zekk and Tionne led Sannah, Luna, Saturn and Tatooine down the sand dune.

Zekk looked over at Jacen's prone form. "I got to get to him. That Durron clone's dangerous, and I don't know how long Anakin can last."

Coruscant nodded and looked over. She saw Lowie trying to crawl away from the duel between Luke, Anakin Skywalker and Brakiss. "Lusa, get that Wookiee!"

Sailor Chiron looked over the battlefield and saw the lanky Wookiee crawling away from the fights. His fur was burned in several areas, and his brown eyes had a glassy look about them. "Right!" she shouted before making her way across the battlefield.

Sailor Tatooine, meanwhile, dug out her crystal shard from a pocket on her uniform. "I think we better figure out how to use this. Any ideas?"

Sannah pointed at Tamith Kai and Sailor Pluto. Both were locked in a dance of death as Pluto parried and blocked the Nightsister's thrusts and chops. "That Force witch has our crystal shards as well as Tionne, Lowie and Setsuna's lightsabers," she snarled. Her yellow eyes bore holes into Tamith Kai, but the Nightsister paid her no heed.

Tionne half-closed her silvery eyes and concentrated. Her transformation wand appeared in her right hand. "Sannah," she said, looking down at the small Melodie. "We'd better transform."

The young girl sighed, but held out her right hand. She closed her pale yellow eyes and concentrated. After a second, an ornate rod appeared in her hand. She and Tionne held their wands to the sky and shouted.

"Yavin Power Makeup!"

"Melodie Power Makeup!"

* * *

Anakin struggled as Durron pressed his attack. The clone's green eyes danced with an internal fire, and his mouth was slightly ajar.. The tow-headed Solo knew this wasn't the slightly vain but guilty Jedi Master he had grown to respect. This clone was everything Kyp Durron rejected. This was the butcher of Carida. This was Kyp under the thrall of Exar Kun's shade. This was Kyp Durron completely insane, and Anakin had no kriffin' idea what to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Zekk hurrying over to get Jacen.

Durron caught the motion of his eye and raised his left hand, pointing it at the former Dark Jedi. Bluish-white bolts of Sith Lightning leapt from his hand and shot at Zekk.

The lanky young man looked up and in a flash ignited his lightsaber. A reddish-orange blade sprang to existence just in time to intercept the bolts of pure evil. Sparks erupted and he pursed his lips in concentration.

Suddenly, Durron stumbled back a few steps as Zekk Force-shoved him. The little tap didn't hurt the clone, but it did give Zekk enough time to hoist Jacen onto his left shoulder in a fireman's carry. Jacen's brandy-colored eyes fluttered open. "Did we win?" he said groggily.

Zekk sighed as he hotfooted across the white desert floor. "Sorry, but you'll have to sit this one out." He quickly made his way back to his group.

Anakin quickly took advantage of Zekk's distraction. He pressed the attack, shoving Durron back with another Force-push. The clone lost his grip on his lightsaber and fell onto his backside.

Anakin ran over and destroyed the clone's lightsaber with a deft flick of his wrist. He then moved his wrist slightly and held his blue-bladed lightsaber two centimeters from the clone's chin. "I don't think I have to tell you what a superheated plasma blade can do to human flesh," he said with a maddeningly calm voice.

The clone's eyes went wide and a snarl formed on his lips. He let out a wordless yell-and sat up, impaling his throat on Anakin's blade. The clone's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slid off the lightsaber's blade, carving out a little more of his throat.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and let the hilt slip from his suddenly numb fingers. He stepped back even as the hilt landed in the sand, producing a small cloud of dust. A look of total shock was plastered over his face as he mumbled. "I didn't…I didn't…mean to do that." He stepped back-and bumped into Sailor Saturn.

The young woman looked up into Anakin's troubled eyes, sensing his doubt, uncertainty and sadness over the clone's death. "Anakin, you didn't do anything wrong. He killed himself."

The two friends made their way back to the 'reserves'. "It was still disturbing. And it was still my blade."

Saturn looked back at the hilt still lying in the sand. She raised her free hand and levitated it into her outstretched hand and then looked over at her best friend. "It doesn't matter. He killed himself. You have nothing to be guilty over. Besides, Master Skywalker himself said that we can't redeem the clones."

Anakin mulled Saturn's words over as they reached their friends. Jacen was lying on the ground and was being tended to be Sailor Mercury. "He'll live, but he'll have to have his jaw wired shut for a week."

Sailor Corellia let out a mocking sigh of relief. "Does that mean no jokes? Oh, joy!"

Jacen slowly raised himself using his elbows. He opened his mouth, but only a garbled cry of pain came out. Mercury touched his forehead and put him into a light-healing trance. The blue-haired genius then stood up and spoke to Coruscant. "Have you figured anything out?"

Coruscant shook her head. "They're too small for our hands. It's like trying to hold onto water. They keep slipping out."

Sailor Melodie glanced over at Pluto and Tamith Kai, still fighting. "We still need those crystal shards too. Without them, we're stuck with a pretty bauble and nothing more."

Sailor Yavin, who had been watching the battle, suddenly tossed her bowed hair over her shoulders. "I'm giving Setsuna a hand," she stated, clenching a fist. And before anyone could object, Sailor Yavin sprinted across the desert floor.

* * *

Tamith Kai swung her lightsaber at Pluto. The Nightsister was consumed with rage as the Senshi deftly blocked her attacks with that damned time staff of hers! The guardian of the Time Gate spun around for a parry, Her dark green, almost black hair sweeping around her body as she jabbed Tamith Kai in her armored gut with the staff.

The Nightsister fell to the ground, but she quickly regained her footing and attacked Pluto with a stab to the gut.

Pluto let the Force flow through her as she blocked Tamith Kai's stab. The blade skidded along the time staff, sending up a shower of sparks that momentarily blinded both combatants. When Pluto's vision cleared, she saw a good friend standing behind Tamith Kai-Sailor Yavin.

A glance down confirmed that the Nightsister had the crystal shards in a pouch on her belt. Three stolen lightsabers were also there, jangling and bouncing to the beat of the battle. Pluto parried the blood-red lightsaber down and, with some help from the Force, spun Tamith Kai around. "Now, Tionne!" she shouted.

Sailor Yavin, standing at the ready, latched onto Tamith Kai's belt with the Force and yanked with all her might. The dried leather strap quickly ripped off and sailed right into Yavin's hand. With one smooth motion, she unclipped her lightsaber, flung the belt over her shoulder and activated her silver-colored lightsaber. "Now you see the true power of the Force," Sailor Yavin said, posing somewhat. "Hey, this is kinda fun!"

She then thrust her blade at Tamith Kai, who now could only dodge the attack. She rolled to her right and got to one knee before Sailor Yavin was upon her. Tamith Kai blocked an incoming strike and the two became locked in a test of strength, their blades straining against one another. The Nightsister's arm muscles bulged as she, over a period of five minutes, fought to a standing position. "I will not lose to some dressed-up Jedi!"

Her purple eyes bulged with hate, and with a final burst of strength, pushed the silver-haired Senshi off. She raised her left hand and sparks erupted from her gloved hand. "I am going to enjoy watching you fry."

Her danger sense suddenly flared, not unlike a shiver up her spine. She looked to her left and saw Pluto standing there, the top of her time staff leveled at her.

"Dead Scream," she whispered, releasing a torrent of energy from the ancient weapon. It slammed into Tamith Kai, disintegrating the Nightsister's flesh and blowing her flaming corpse into the side of a sand dune where it lay there, smoldering.

Yavin's silver eyes went wide and her mouth dropped as she witnessed Tamith Kai's fiery death. Pluto sensed her shock and walked over to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but there was no other way. She would've killed you if she had the chance."

Yavin nodded. She stifled her gag reflex as she said, "I know, but it was still a shame." She quickly opened the brown satchel that held the stolen crystal shards and looked inside. "We'd better get this back so we can figure out how to assemble this weapon Padme told us about."

Pluto looked around, her gaze sweeping over the other battles raging. "We'd best hurry."

The two quickly made their way back to the group and Sailor Yavin met up with Sailor Coruscant, handing over the satchel with the crystal shards. "Now then, what's our plan?" she asked.

Corellia shrugged. "Tenel Ka's got the final shard. We'll need it before we can start figuring out how to assemble this thing." She looked over and saw the Senshi of balance fighting against the Nightsister Gethzerion. "I hope she'll be all right."

* * *

Dathomir's body twisted in midair as she dodged multiple blasts of sapphire lightning. She landed on her high heel-clad feet and spun around to confront her opponent. As soon as the bluish-white bolts ceased, she leapt at Gethzerion and swung her turquoise-colored lightsaber at the crone's head with a mighty roar.

Gethzerion held up one of her wrinkled old hands and muttered an incantation. As soon as the plasma blade came within a few centimeters of her head, an invisible barrier appeared and deflected Dathomir's strike. "We appear to be at an impasse, young one." she said as Dathomir somersaulted and landed. "I still cannot attack while defending, and the same is true for you. Why not simply give up now and spare yourself the pain?"

Dathomir shook her head, sending her reddish locks into a whirlwind. "No. I won't give up. You willingly gave yourself to the Dark Side, and you remain unrepentant for the near destruction of our homeworld." She pointed her lightsaber at Gethzerion. "It is a fact that you must be punished, in the name of the Force!"

Gethzerion snarled, showing rotted, yellow teeth. "Fool! I'll smash you into the desert!" She reached out with the Force in an attempt to telekinetically grab Sailor Dathomir.

The Senshi felt the grab and instinctively raised her arms in front of her. "Hapan Wall of Protection!" she shouted. A glassine bubble formed around her, and she felt Gethzerion's Force-grab dissipate. She kept the shield up with one hand and pointed at the Nightsister with her other. "Dathomir Heatwave!"

A bluish fire surrounded her gloved right hand, and a tongue of flame leapt at the Nightsister. Gethzerion's bloodshot eyes went wide as she saw the flame race toward her and she attempted to erect a Force barrier, but the flame quickly engulfed her wrinkled hand and quickly traveled up her robed arm, engulfing the her in flames. Gethzerion didn't even have time to scream as her body was reduced to ash within seconds and was scattered by the wind.

Dathomir turned and quickly spotted her friends some ways away. She jogged over, but when she saw Jacen lying on the ground, she immediately broke into a run. "Jacen, my friend! What happened?" she frantically asked when she reached the group.

Mercury looked up from tending to him. "He was kicked in the face by a clone of Master Durron. He'll heal, but his jaw will have to be wired shut."

Sailor Corellia, who was talking to Sailor Melodie, looked over. "Yeah, but at least we won't have to hear any jokes for a bit," she said in a teasing voice. At Jacen's groan, she looked down at him. "Oh, you know I was kidding… sort of."

The redheaded Senshi shrugged. "I like Jacen's jokes. They amuse me." She then glanced up and her jaw dropped at the sight of the last duel. Luke was fighting not only Brakiss, but also a clone of Anakin Skywalker with Sailor Coruscant standing off to the side, her emerald eyes were focused on the battle to the exclusion of all else.

Dathomir half-ran to her. "Mistress Jade, may I ask why you aren't helping Master Skywalker?"

Coruscant spoke to Dathomir without her eyes leaving the duel. "Before beginning the fight, Luke sent me a message through the Force. 'Stay out unless I fall.'" She finally looked over at Dathomir, but when her eyes met the nape of Dathomir's neck, she looked up in partial surprise. _She's my height? When did that happen?_

"For Luke, this fight is even more personal than when Brakiss cloned Obi-Wan," she said, looking back. "I only hope he can keep his emotions in check. A Skywalker gone Dark Side can be very dangerous."

* * *

Luke fought. He fought Brakiss. He fought the clone of his father. And most of all, he fought the urge to simply give in to his hate and loathing of this situation.

His emerald blade flashed as he first parried a slash from Anakin, then turned on his heel and kicked Brakiss in the gut. His danger sense screamed and he backflipped just as Anakin's red blade went to bisect him.

He followed through, tumbling back and rolling as soon as he hit the sand. His blade instinctively went up just as Brakiss rushed forward, his red-colored blade crashing down. He concentrated and shoved his former student with the Force, pushing him back and sending him flying.

Anakin's eyes sparkled as he sneered. "Excellent! Let the hate grow in you, Luke. Let it control and dominate you, like it did me."

Luke shook his head. "No. I won't give in. The Light Side is stronger."

Anakin snarled and swung at Luke. "Why" _Smash_. "Don't" _crackle_ "you" _smash_ "listen?"

The towheaded Jedi Master blocked the first two strikes, then pushed with the Force as the last one hit, throwing Anakin off-balance and allowing him to stab at Anakin's robed form. His green-bladed lightsaber sliced into Anakin's tunic, leaving a shallow cut along his ribcage.

The clone gasped in pain, his eyes bulging slightly. His ran his left hand across the wound, staining it red. He held it up, looked upon his own blood, and his eyes went a little wild. Suddenly, he yelled and charged at Luke.

The Jedi Master stood firm as the clone of his father slashed wildly and thrust his blade. Anakin had now fully given himself over to the Dark Side, and he was soon lost in battle lust.

Luke blocked an overhead swing and smoothly parried it out of position, never losing his cool. He then stabbed at Anakin, who barely had enough sense left to dodge. Luke's wrist flicked to his left, and his green blade sliced right through Anakin's lightsaber hilt above the thumb.

The emitter plate went _flying_ into the sand, and sparks poured out of the ruined hilt. Anakin shouted and dropped the ruined hilt seconds before the power cell exploded in a puff of smoke.

By now, Brakiss had recovered from Luke's Force shove. The armor-clad Sith Lord stumbled over just as Anakin's lightsaber was destroyed and shouted, "Do something, you idiot!"

Anakin abruptly turned around and grabbed Brakiss by his collar. "'Idiot?' Who are you calling 'idiot'? I destroyed the Jedi Order. What have you done?"

Brakiss snarled, Luke forgotten for the moment. "No. Darth Vader destroyed the Jedi Order. _You_ are a clone of him."

Anakin's blue eyes bore into Brakiss, and his face became a stony mask. He raised his right fist and clenched it. "And I have all his memories, fool."

Brakiss' eyes bulged as he felt his wind pipe constrict. Spots danced as he was denied live-giving oxygen and he clawed at his throat. Anakin stepped forward even as Brakiss dropped his lightsaber and sank to one knee. "I am the chosen one. You are an amateur."

Luke sensed what Anakin was doing. "Stop, Father!" he shouted, holding up his hand. "Please, I beg you!"

Anakin turned his head to Luke and a sad smile crossed his lips. "Sorry, but like Brakiss said, I'm not your father." Luke ran to his side, but Anakin pushed him away.

As Brakiss' vision turned black, he telekinetically latched onto his deactivated lightsaber with the Force. The activation switch was turned on and tried to levitate the red blade right into Luke's chest.

Anakin's eyes flickered as he sensed the danger a fraction of a second before Luke. He instantly shoved him to the side-and took the blade right in his chest.

Luke screamed, grabbed the lightsaber and pulled the energy blade from Anakin, but it was too late. He gently lowered the clone to the ground. "Brakiss…must be stopped," Anakin gasped out. His blue eyes clouded over and a small stream of blood trickled from his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Luke gasped out. "I-I'm sorry." His fists clenched at his utter feelings of impotence here.

Anakin let a peaceful smile drift across his face. "Don't be. You…saved me again." And with that, Anakin Skywalker died once more.

As Anakin fell, Brakiss rose. The last of the Sith levitated his lightsaber into his right hand and sneered. "I told him he was an idiot."

Luke rocked a bit while still clutching Anakin's corpse. His eyes shut tightly as he screamed "NOOO!"

Brakiss looked over-just as Luke's green blade slashed at his head. He quickly backpedaled as Luke slashed, thrust and swung at him. Pure fury was etched on Luke's normally serene face, and Brakiss knew he had made a fatal error. He quickly began speaking, his words turning into babble. "Luke I'm sorry. Please don't kill me please don't kill me please don't kill me I'm sorry please don't kill me I'm sorry!"

He tripped over his own feet and fell onto his back. He quickly scrambled to his feet-only to come eyeball-to-blade with Luke's emerald-colored lightsaber. Luke snarled at Brakiss. "Give me the sword." he growled through clenched teeth.

The cowering Sith Lord unsheathed the ancient sword from a scabbard on his back and, with a trembling hand, gave it to Luke.

Luke stuck the sword into the ground, then mechanically turned back to Brakiss. Just as he was about to kill him, a voice sounded out over the desert, bringing him back-almost.

"Luke, don't give in to hate! Isn't that what you taught me?"

He turned around and saw Sailor Coruscant-or rather, he saw Mara Jade Skywalker, transformed back from her Senshi guise. The former Emperor's hand held out her arms and spoke to her husband. "Luke, I'll agree that Brakiss is a sniveling little dog, but you can't kill him like this. To strike him down in such a manner would send you to the Dark Side, and would eventually pit you against me."

Her voice took on a plaintive tone as she walked towards the Jedi Master. "I love you, and I don't want to see you fall into the same trap that you helped me climb out of."

Luke looked down and to the right in shame. "You're right." He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before turning back to Brakiss. "Brakiss, you're not going to escape justice that easily."

Brakiss got to his knees, then slowly got to his feet. "Oh, I think I will." With a burst of telekinesis, he grabbed onto the Sword of the Sith and pulled it to him. The blade flew into his right hand, and he held it high. A maniacal smile bloomed across his face as he shouted, "Now I will rule forever!" He swung the sword at Luke's head, but he ducked and quickly moved out of Brakiss' range.

Mara's right arm came up, and a blaster pistol tucked away in her sleeve shot into her hand. She took aim and fired a bolt right at Brakiss' head.

The Sith Lord reacted with lightning speed and instinctively brought the sword up. The bolt of superheated plasma struck the ancient weapon dead on-and fractured the blade. Bits of steel exploded from the impact point, and the tip fell and impaled itself onto the sandy ground.

Luke's eyes went wide in horror, and Mara dropped her blaster in shock. "I-"

Before she could speak, Luke turned his head around to her. "Transform, now!" He also began shouting instructions at the others. "Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, prepare for battle. The rest of you, assemble that crystal!"

Brakiss, meanwhile, looked at the ruined weapon and shook his head. "It's ruined! Now I'll never rule!" Five seconds later, the hilt and the partially buried tip began glowing a dazzling white. He held the wooden hilt away from his armor-clad body, but his fingers simply wouldn't let go. "What's…going on?" he asked. A look of terror and despair washed over his face approximately three seconds before his soul was destroyed.


	29. Arc Three, Chapter Eleven

alienyouthct-GHee, thank you for the _insightful_ review. I'm sure a lot of thought went into it.

**Chapter Eleven: Sailor Jedi, Unite!**  
Mara quickly held out her right hand and concentrated. Her transformation wand appeared in it, and she held it to the sky while shouting, "Coruscant Power Makeup!"

A green shaft of light surrounded her, and her clothes melted and reformed into a Sailor Fuku with a green bow on front and matching short skirt. Ankle boots and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Coruscant!" she reflexively said, striking a pose and not even caring.

While Mara transformed, energy built up within the sword's remains. Luke shouted out to his former student. "Brakiss, toss that hilt away from you!"

Brakiss' eyes turned upon his former master. "Don't you think I-?" Lightning-like bolts of energy suddenly erupted from the broken ends of the hilt and the tip before he could finish and struck Brakiss in his eyes, flowing in. The hilt clattered to the ground as Brakiss' soul was consumed by…something. Something evil, not meant to be released.

His mouth dropped open in a soundless scream as Xim the Despot's soul poured into his body, consuming his soul in the blink of an eye and filling in the void left.

Luke partially shielded his eyes, but he couldn't fully turn away. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn walked up to the Jedi Master, flanking him. "That soul is pure evil," Saturn said. She leveled her Silence Glaive at the writhing body. "We must end it quickly."

Pluto nodded and tapped the ground with her staff. "If he leaves this moon, civilization as you know it will fall."

Mercury readied her lightsaber and spread her feet out. "Then let's make sure it stays put!"

After a few minutes, the energy bolts streaming from the two parts of the sword ceased, and they stopped glowing. Brakiss blinked his eyes rapidly, but the color was no longer blue. Instead, the entire orb was colored orange with red streaks throughout.

Luke scanned the armor-clad figure, but could find no trace of Brakiss' soul. All that was left was the yawning pit known as Xim the Despot, tyrant of the galaxy. "Brakiss… I'm sorry."

Xim cracked his back and stretched. His legs were a little wobbly, but he soon gained steadiness. "It has been too long since I had flesh." He turned his eyes upon Luke and the Sailor Senshi. "So, you think you have a chance against me?"

Pluto raised her time staff, pointed it at Xim and whispered two words. "Dead Scream."

* * *

Sailor Corellia's fingers grasped two crystal shards. She squinted and focused on them as she tried to fit them together. One shard suddenly slipped from her fingers and plummeted to the sand. "Blaster bolts!" she swore.

Sailor Melodie bent down and picked up the dropped shard and looked over the sparkly bauble with her pale yellow eyes. "This is pointless," she said, sighing. "We can't fit these thing together, and sooner or later Xim's gonna get tired of playing with our friends. Then he'll come play with us." The young Senshi looked down at Luna. "Do you have any ideas on how to fit this thing together?"

The small cat approximated a shrug. "Unfortunately, no. I'm afraid this is outside my area of expertise."

Corellia groaned. "Well, I'm open to suggestions. Anyone got any ideas, here?"

Sailor Tatooine looked over at the battle being waged. "Maybe we don't even need the crystal. We're all powerful on our own right, and if we combine with Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru we'll be unbeatable!" She glanced around for support, but Anakin shook his head.

"No. I'm not a Senshi, but even I know that you'll need that crystal." His blue eyes looked over at the miniature war being waged a few meters away. "And if you don't assemble it soon, Luke, Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru won't need anything ever again."

* * *

A sphere of unearthly, immensely powerful energy thundered toward Xim while Mercury cupped her hands together. A sphere of bright light formed in it, "Shabon…" she said as the sphere grew. After half a second, she uncupped her hands and flung the sphere at Xim. "Spray!"

The brilliant-white sphere blew apart and released a blinding fog. Xim held up his right hand and Pluto's Dead Scream stopped in midair! "Interesting. This is similar to the attacks launched at me 25,500 years ago." As he spoke, Mercury's Shabon Spray enveloped him in a sensory-dampening fog. "These techniques, however, are more refined and powerful." He made a pushing motion with his hand, sending the violet sphere lurching away. "I see you…"

Pluto snarled, showing an uncharacteristically large amount of emotion. Sailor Saturn and Luke, meanwhile, leapt into the fog. Although neither could see, their ability to sense things in the Force was actually magnified, allowing them to hone in on Xim.

Luke's emerald blade flashed as he unclipped it, ignited it and swung it at Xim's head in one fluid motion. Saturn's Glaive also swung, its target Xim's midsection. And if it were anyone else standing there, they would be dead.

Luke blinked, and when his eyes snapped back open, he saw a hazy red blade blocking his own green one. He could also sense frustration building in Saturn.

The young girl gasped as she saw Xim's gauntleted hand actually catch the Silence Glaive's blades! "That is…impossible," she muttered.

Xim shrugged. "Nothing is impossible, with the exception being you beating me."

Outside the fog, Mercury and Pluto stood by. A blue-tinted visor wrapped around Mercury's eyes as she scanned Xim. "His power and control over the Force is almost unreal."

Pluto shook her head, her hair flowing behind her.. "He was beaten once. He can be again."

Without warning, Mercury's fog dissipated. Both Senshi gasped in horror as they saw Xim latch onto Luke with the Force and _drive_ him into a sand dune. The Jedi Master's body impacted the wall of sand and flew through it, exiting and flying another ten meters before skidding to a halt and leaving a half-meter trench in his wake.

Saturn, meanwhile, struggled to get her weapon out of Xim's clutches. The Lord of the Dark Side had somehow grabbed onto the sides of one of the blades, leaving a millimeter's distance between his gauntleted hand and the infinitely sharp edge of the Glaive.

Sparks danced around Xim's right arm and hand. And within seconds, he poured massive amounts of Sith Lightning into Saturn's diminutive frame. The young woman cried out in pain as convulsions wracked her body.

Pluto's green eyes went wide with anger as she shouted, "Dead Scream!" A maelstrom of energy erupted from the head of the time staff and coalesced before firing, striking Xim's body.

He shouted and let go of Sailor Saturn before stumbling back a few paces and regaining his balance. The attack had destroyed his torso armor and burned his skin, but otherwise he was undamaged. Saturn, on the other hand, had burns all up her arms. She also shook uncontrollably from shock.

Ten meters away, Luke slowly regained consciousness as he used the Force to heal himself.

Xim looked at his next opponents. "Now I face the guardian of time and the smartest human ever." He smiled, sending a chill up both Mercury and Pluto's spine. He raised his arms and pointed two closed fists at the pair. Dark energies built up in them, and his gloved hands glowed. After a few seconds, he released twin beams of raw, destructive energy straight at the two Senshi.

Pluto raised her time staff and desperately shouted, "Dark Dome Close!" An invisible barrier descended over her and Mercury a mere half-second before the twin beams reached their target, protecting them-for now.

Xim gritted his teeth and channeled more power into the beams, noting the beads of sweat forming on Pluto's head. "You can't last forever," Xim said in a mocking voice. "When that barrier dies, you die."

Mercury readied her lightsaber. "You'll be the one to die, Xim!" A blue glow enveloped her gloved hands. She pointed her blue-bladed lightsaber at the Dark Lord and shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The energy swirled around the lightsaber's blade and streamed toward Xim. His orange eyes flashed as his left hand stopped emitting energy and began projecting a barrier around him, stopping Mercury's attack. "We'll never give up, Xim!"

Xim's mouth turned upward in a grim smile. "Good. I enjoy a good fight."

Tatooine watched the standoff a bit before turning back and, in an excited voice, spoke. "Okay. We need ideas now!" She held up her crystal shard and waved it about. "If we don't put this together soon, we are dead! Does anybody have any ideas at all?"

Dathomir's brows furrowed in thought for a second. "Our hands cannot grasp them in gloves, so what if we removed the gloves?" Her right hand grabbed the cuff of the elbow-length glove covering her left arm and she began peeling off the glove-only to stop abruptly when she reached just below her elbow. As, below her stump, lay a white globule of energy.

She hastily pulled her glove back on as traces of panic shone in her gray eyes. "I don't believe that is an option," she said. "Really, really not an option."

Corellia glanced at her own arms in thought. "I'm… really not sure if that's the case for us, but I don't want to find out." Everyone else murmured their agreement with her, leaving them back at square one.

Sailor Melodie and Sailor Chiron wandered over and joined Tatooine in watching the battle. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mercury were locked in a stalemate with Xim the Despot. Pluto had her time staff held high and was projecting Dark Dome Close, while Mercury fired off a continuous stream of Shine Aqua Illusion.

Xim, meanwhile, deflected Mercury's watery blast with one hand and was pounding on Pluto's shield with an energy stream from the other. Sweat beaded slightly on his brow, but a sick sneer was on his face. Suddenly, he dropped his right hand as a black-and-green blur appeared at his elbow.

Mercury gasped in shock. "Master Skywalker's all right!" she stopped firing, in fear of hitting him.

Sure enough, Luke Skywalker stood to Xim's right. He had a long gash across his forehead that was caked with dried blood as well as other cuts and bruises along his back where he impacted the sand dune. None of that mattered as he engaged Xim.

Xim regarded the Jedi Master. "Impressive, but if you think you've won, you've got the wrong idea." A blood-red lightsaber appeared in his right hand, while his left hand continued to deflect Mercury's attack.

Pluto quickly lowered the time staff, dropping the shield. She then pointed the top of her talisman at Xim and shouted, "Master Skywalker, move!" Luke glanced over at Pluto, scooped up Sailor Saturn and then backflipped out of her line of fire. Pluto let as faint smile cross her lips as she whispered, "Dead Scream."

She channeled almost all her energy into this Dead Scream, and a roiling sphere of purple energy shot at Xim. He screamed as he saw the attack coming his way and he quickly raised his left hand. A translucent barrier formed a half-meter from his gloved hands, strengthening his barrier just as the Dead Scream impacted with the force of a turbolaser shot.

Xim's boots dug into the sand as the sheer kinetic energy forced him back. His barrier wavered even as Pluto's attack burned through it, layer by layer. Finally, the attack exploded in a brilliant flash of light, engulfing him. Pluto, Mercury, and Luke shielded their eyes, but the light faded, all three groaned as they saw Xim still there.

His gloves were burned away, and his hands and forearms were moderately burned. He wheezed continuously, and his orange eyes bugged out from exhaustion. He looked up and smiled, sending chills down everyone's spines. "That was…fun." Then he raised his already-healing arms.

"My turn."

* * *

Sailor Chiron turned to Sailors Corellia and Coruscant. Panic defined the young centaur's voice as she half-yelled, "We need ideas, now!"

Corellia, meanwhile, holding two crystal shards together and hitting them against each other, with little success. "This is hopeless!" she finally exclaimed, clenching her fists.

Zekk looked from Lowie at his friend. His emerald eyes bore into her as he said, "Nothing is impossible, Jaina. You just have to trust in yourself, your friends and the Force." He abruptly stood up, grabbed Corellia by the shoulders and stared hard into her brandy-colored eyes. "You have to defeat him."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she suddenly stared into space. "Jaina? Hello!" he waved his hand in front of her face. "Did I break something?"

She suddenly snapped her head over to his direction and exclaimed. "Zekk, you're a genius!" She kissed him on the cheek, then broke away from his embrace.

Zekk stood there for a second while rubbing the spot where she kissed him. "Thanks."

Corellia hurried over to Sailors Coruscant and Dathomir while shouting. "Lusa, Tahiri, Sannah, Tionne!" The Sailor Jedi gathered around Corellia, who held up her crystal shard. "I've got an idea."

Sailor Yavin tossed her silvery hair out of her eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

Corellia held up her shard and let go of it. Instead of plummeting to the sandy ground, it hovered there, suspended by the Force. "We're Jedi Knights and Sailor Senshi. Why not use the Force and levitate them together?"

Sailor Chiron blinked her brown eyes, then held out her shard. The centaur let go, then levitated the shard over to where Corellia's shard hovered. The two clinked together and, with a small flash of light, fused together. Coruscant turned her eyes upon Corellia and grinned. "Jaina, you're a genius."

The brunette blushed in embarrassment and shook her head. "No. Zekk's the genius. He clued me in on the secret." She glanced over Sailor Melodie's shoulder and gasped at the increasingly one-sided battle taking place. Xim almost casually was firing off random energy blasts from his right hand and Sailor Pluto was already unconscious on the ground. Blood was seeping from a nasty cut in Luke's leg, and all he could do was watch over Sailor Saturn and Pluto. Sailor Mercury was dodging and weaving for all she was worth, but Xim's purple-colored blasts finally hit the blue-haired genius dead-on and knocked Mercury to the ground.

Xim smirked. "Well, looks like I win." He straightened up and began marching over to the knot of Sailor Jedi. "Time to die!" he yelled, both hands glowing.

Zekk and Anakin looked at each other, then at the approaching demon. "We'll buy you some time," Zekk said, igniting his lightsaber.

Anakin also thumbed his lightsaber on. "We'll make it count," the youngest Solo stated. And before anyone could protest, the two men launched themselves at Xim.

Coruscant bit her lip in frustration as she levitated her shard toward the two already joined, but for some reason, nothing happened. He brow wrinkled in frustration. "What the hell?"

Dathomir thought for a moment. "Perhaps your piece doesn't go there, Mistress Jade." She held out her shard and levitated it over to the already fused portion. When it touched the floating crystal, a bright light flashed, and the small shard joined the larger group.

* * *

Zekk and Anakin, meanwhile, approached Xim. Zekk quick-drew his blaster pistol with his free hand and fired off a dozen shots at Xim's head. All twelve bolts raced towards to demon's head, but all twelve also deflected off of Xim's barrier.

Xim's orange eyes flashed in amusement. "Nice try, boy." He motioned with his right hand, and Zekk's blaster crumbled into a hunk of garbage.

Anakin looked over at his friend and sighed. "I guess it's down to our lightsabers." He held his lightsaber high while Zekk readied his own lightsaber. "We'll go in together."

Zekk simply nodded as they broke off and circled around Xim. After a few seconds, both men ran full tilt at the demon with lightsabers swinging. Both Anakin's blue blade and Zekk's orange blade were aimed for Xim's head, but they missed as Xim ducked just in time to avoid being decapitated.

Anakin's eyes flashed as he withdrew his blade and thrust it again at Xim. Zekk simultaneously aimed a toe kick at his spinal column. His foot connected-and his toe bones splintered as they hit his back. Zekk's green eyes crossed as pain blossomed up his right leg. He fell back, ignored by Xim as he collapsed with his crippled leg

Xim telekinetically blocked Anakin's attack. "Sorry, but you're both done." He raised his right arm and blasted Anakin square in the chest with a burst of Dark Side energy. Anakin flew back with a smoking hole high in his shoulder, eyes wide and chest barely rising.

Corellia winced as she felt her brother's pain while Jacen let out a strangled scream as he too felt Anakin fall. Saturn shrugged off Luke's hands and, using her Glaive as a crutch, made her way to the fallen Jedi. Her teeth clenched as she turned and made her way to Xim.

Her eyes began glowing as she straightened up, and an unnatural wind howled around her. "You piece of scum!" She leveled her polearm at him, the blades glowing. "Death Ribbon-"

Xim braced himself for Saturn's attack, but when none came and the blades of the Glaive dimmed, he asked her the one thing on his mind. "Why do you not kill me?"

Saturn fumed, her shoulder aching in sympathetic pain from Anakin's injury. "It would be wrong to kill you like this. Cold-blooded murder is not the way of the Jedi." She sunk to her knees, clutching the staff. "I… will not kill you."

Xim scoffed. "I'll let you live long enough to see your friends die, then I'll kill you and the rest." He then moved off, leaving her there.

Luke hobbled over on his good leg and collapsed next to her. He was using the Force to lessen the pain, but he was still pale and sweating. "Hotaru, what you did there was the action of a Jedi. When Anakin learns, he'll be proud of you."

Hotaru smiled tightly. "No wonder you're the Jedi Master. You always know the right thing to say."

* * *

Sailor Tatooine levitated her shard over. When nothing happened, the young blond sighed and brought it back. "No good!"

Sailor Yavin thought for a second. "Is there any way to figure out the order?"

Coruscant glanced back at the one-sided battle. "I don't think so. Hit and miss all the way" She held out her crystal and levitated it to the increasingly larger chunk. With a flash of light, it fused with the others. "Four down," she whispered.

Suddenly, all seven felt their danger senses spike. They looked up and saw Xim walking over to their position, hands glowing.

Sailor Dathomir broke off and ran in front of him, blocking his path. "You shall go no farther!" she shouted. The Senshi of balance raised her arms and crossed them in front of her chest. "Hapan Wall of Protection!" A glass-like barrier formed about thirty centimeters from her hand and flowed around her, surrounding the Senshi.

Xim sighed, raised both arms and, without preamble, began firing off two steady streams of Dark Side energy.

Dathomir grunted as her shield was assaulted by the unholy energies, weakening her shield and pushing her back. "He's… too strong! I can't hold this much longer, and that is a fact!"

Sailor Coruscant noted her plight and ran over to her. "We're stronger together, right?"

Dathomir glanced over and, through gritted teeth, said. "That…is…a…fact."

Coruscant held out her hands and faced them palm out before shouting, "Shield of Hope!" Sailor Dathomir's original shield flashed as Sailor Coruscant's shield merged with it, doubling its strength and expanding out.

Xim growled and began pumping out even more Dark Side energy. The violet beams lashed against the barrier in a pyrotechnic frenzy, gradually weakening it.

Yavin looked at her friends. "They've bought us some time, but I don't know how much." The elven Senshi held out her hand and levitated it over to the already fused chunk of crystal. With a flash of light, it merged with the other pieces.

Tatooine and Melodie glanced at each other. "It's just us, now," Tatooine said. "I don't know if it should be me or you. What if we're wrong? I don't-"

Melodie held out one hand in front of Tatooine's mouth and levitated the shard over with the other. It joined with the others and, with a bright flash, fused with the others. Everyone's hopes soared as Tatooine almost _threw_ her shard at the almost completed crystal. "We did it! We did it!"

Sailor Dathomir's head turned around and she looked at the group. Sweat ran down her forehead and into her gray eyes as she and Coruscant struggled to maintain the shield. "Are… you finished, friend… Jaina?"

Corellia looked up at her best friend just as Tatooine's shard touched the already fused portion. A brilliant white light enveloped the floating hunk of crystal, forcing everyone there to shield their eyes. When they could look again, a perfectly formed translucent crystal hung in space. Corellia held out a trembling hand and plucked it from midair. "It's so beautiful," she murmured, looking it over.

Xim observed the forming of the crystal and ceased firing off Dark Side energy, allowing Dathomir and Coruscant to drop their barrier. The two stumbled back with trembling arms as he advanced, an intent look on his face.

Corellia held the crystal in front of her in a taunting manner. "You know what this is, don't you." The crystal sparkled in the weak sunlight as she waved it around. "This will destroy you and end your reign of terror!"

Xim's mouth curved up in a predatory smile. "And how exactly do you use that pretty little bauble? It's not doing anything now. Will it later when your bones are bleaching in the sand?"

Sailor Tatooine chuckled, but there was a hint of nervousness behind her façade of confidence. She turned to Corellia and said. "Go on, Jaina. Blast him with that thing!" She then leaned forward and looked at the crystal, her eyes narrowing. "Umm, you do know how to use that thing, right?" She looked around. "Anyone know how to use that thing????"

Corellia turned the crystal over and over in her gloved hand. The shape of it was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Her brown eyes threatened to lose themselves in the crystal's beauty. Her left arm dropped to her side and brushed against her holstered lightsaber…

She quickly unclipped her lightsaber handle from her skirt and dove to the side, narrowly missing a stray Dark Side blast from Xim. The demon snarled as the Senshi scattered. He saw the prone forms of Jacen and Lowie and cracked his knuckles.

Before he could do anything, a red and white blur flashed in front of his eyes, and he heard, "You will not harm them! Dathomir Heatwave!"

Xim found himself surrounded by a ring of blue flames. He snarled in anger, raised his arms in front of his face and shouted, "This won't hold me!"

Outside the inferno, Sailor Dathomir stood firm, projecting the ring of blue flame from her hands that kept Xim at bay-for now. Sailor Melodie looked over at the grim-face woman. "Why don't you just light his body on fire?"

Dathomir's eyes turned slightly in the direction of Melodie's voice. "If I destroyed his body, his spirit would escape. And that is a fact. We must delay him until Jaina can figure out how to use the crystal."

Coruscant ran over to Jacen and Lowie and knelt down. She raised her hands, faced them palm out and shouted, "Shield of Hope!" Just before the barrier reached the sand, Luna dashed inside. Coruscant looked down at the black cat. "I was wondering where you were," she said, winking.

Luna looked up and her tiny shoulders bobbed in a shrug. "I'm not exactly useful in a fight, you know."

A strong unnatural wind began picking up, sending up a sandstorm and dousing Dathomir's flames. "I cannot continue!" she shouted, struggling to be heard above the howling wind.

Sailor Melodie stepped forth and held out her hand. "Purella Ensnarement!" the yellow-eyed Senshi shouted. A purple web of energy shot out of the palm of her hand and expanded, wrapping around Xim's right arm.

Sailor Yavin also stepped forward. The elven Senshi knelt down, half-closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her body. "Fog of Truth!" A gray fog sprung up from the ground and enveloped Xim. His eyes widened and his breath quickened as images coalesced in the fog, images of the past. He saw his battle droids wiped out by the Hutts and felt the imprisonment of his spirit so long ago. The weight of over 25,000 years began to settle upon his soul, dragging it down...

Outside the fog's perimeter, Yavin's silver eyes closed completely in concentration as she projected memories into Xim's mind. Her mouth tightened in concentration

Melodie felt the pressure on her energy net slacken, and an odd feeling permeated her mind, one she rarely felt; hope. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think it's working!"

Five seconds later, a strong gust of wind picked up, bettering everyone with kicked-up sand. Yavin tried to maintain the fog, but it quickly dissipated and was blown away. Xim snarled and tightened his right hand into a fist, sending a stream of Sith Lightning racing across the lavender energy strands that bound the limb. Sailor Melodie dropped her arm and disconnected herself from the energy web, letting it disintegrate. She also jumped back, narrowly dodging the deadly bolts that tracked her.

Xim looked at Sailor Yavin and nodded in respect. "Not bad. You attacked my mind. Not many people would go your route."

Yavin glanced back at Sailor Corellia. she was trying to unscrew the emitter plate off her lightsaber, but the gloves she wore made it a little more difficult than normal. Sailor Chiron was attending to the wounded Jedi and Senshi strewn about the now devastated sand. And Coruscant was guarding Lowie, Jacen and Luna. That left her, Dathomir, Melodie, and Tatooine to delay Xim.

_I knew being a Jedi Knight would be dangerous. I just didn't think I'd be holding off a 25,500-year-old Dark Side spirit while a trainee tries to assemble some ultimate weapon._ The elven Jedi struck a pose and said defiantly, "You'll go no farther, Xim. Your darkness ends here!"

Sailor Tatooine stepped up next to Yavin and also struck a pose. "It's time you went back to the grave, Xim."

Dathomir pointed at the demon from the side. "That is a fact. Your time is over, Xim."

Even Sailor Melodie struck a pose, albeit reluctantly. "Say your prayers, ghost," she mumbled.

All four Senshi stood shoulder to shoulder and shouted at the top of their lungs. "In the name of the Force, we'll punish you!"

Xim snarled. "Those words are petty. I'll make you eat them." He raised his arms and concentrated, building up massive amounts of power. His arms glowed with the power before releasing a massive blast.

Sailor Dathomir raised her arms and shouted, "Hapan Wall of Protection!" A crystalline barrier formed around the four Senshi mere milliseconds before Xim's shockwave hit it them full-bore. The unstoppable force hit the immovable object, straining Sailor Dathomir to her very limits. Her thoughts focused on one thing. _I must keep the barrier up. I must keep the barrier up._ But even as she _poured_ her energy into the shield, cracks began to form in the Hapan Wall of Protection.

Tatooine raised her hands and faced them palm out. "Tatooine Sandblast!" A blizzard of silicate particles shot from her hands and enveloped Xim, forcing him to raise a barrier around himself or risk mummification. The erection of a barrier diverted energy from his shockwave, allowing Sailor Dathomir to not expend so much power. All four Senshi knew that they couldn't last forever against Xim.

Melodie turned her head and shouted at Sailor Corellia. "Do you have that crystal ready yet?"

Sailor Corellia's fingers ached as she unscrewed the emitter plate from her lightsaber. The hilt wasn't expressly designed for what she was trying to accomplish, but she had a feeling it would work. It had to work. There was no other option available to her.

After a few minutes, the plate finally came off, allowing her to tip the handle over and extract the old emitter crystal. She slipped the lavender gem in a flap on her boot and then held her lightsaber hilt in her left hand while deftly putting the recently constructed crystal into the slot.

Corellia then screwed the emitter plate back on and held the weapon up. She could feel it pulsing with power. _I hope this doesn't decide to just blow up in my face.._

She looked up just in time to hear Sailor Melodie shout, "Do you have that crystal ready yet?"

A sardonic smile crossed Corellia's lips as she nodded and held her newly refurbished lightsaber high. "Everyone, stand back!"

Sailors Yavin, Melodie and Tatooine dove out of Corellia's line of fire, while Dathomir let her Hapan Wall of Protection fade a bit before rapidly making a dash to the side. The barrier quickly shattered and dissolved, but Xim ceased his shockwave.

He saw Corellia standing there holding her lightsaber straight out while everyone else dove out of the way. "A simple plasma weapon won't hurt me," he mocked. There was a smile on his face, but it quickly faded as he sensed the raw _power_ coming from the weapon.

Both arms shot up and glowed with built-up energy. Electricity crackled around his forearms as pure Dark Side energy amassed before twin beams of lavender energy spewed forth, shooting straight at Corellia.

For Sailor Corellia, time slowed to a crawl as the beams of death raced toward her. She gripped her lightsaber in both hands and pointed it at the onrushing maelstrom. Four words automatically spilled from her lips, registering in her brain as if she'd always known them…

"Crystal Silver Saber Attack!"

A brilliant beam of pure white energy shot out of the emitter plate, hitting Xim's twin beams of destruction and sending forth a shockwave as they fought against each other, strobing and pushing. Corellia gritted her teeth as she poured all of her heart and soul into the beam, but Xim snarled and increased the flow of Dark Side energy pouring through his arms. Corellia's pure white beam was gradually pushed back, no matter how hard she fought.

Sailor Coruscant lowered the Shield surrounding her, Jacen, Lowie and Luna when she saw the battle going on. She looked down at Luna and shouted, "I've got to help her."

Luna nodded. "Sailor Senshi are at their most powerful when working as a team. Spread the word!"

Coruscant nodded and ran over to Corellia, her legs kicking up sand as she made her way there. Her green eyes soon spotted Sailor Chiron trotting over as well. A smile crossed her lips as she opened up through the Force and directed a thought at the centaur. _Get to Jaina. She needs our help. _

Chiron's head tilted to the side before she nodded and galloped around the standoff. Dathomir, Tatooine, Melodie and Yavin quickly got the message and began making their way over to their friend.

Their movements were not unnoticed by Xim, but the demon could do nothing to stop them, deadlocked as he was. He increased power to the beams, but Corellia's attack held fast. And he was nearing his own limits, too…

Sailor Corellia had sweat _pouring_ down her forehead and was near despair. Her hands shook, not only from the vibrations of the energy beam tangling with Xim's power, but also from sheer exhaustion. Just as she reached the point of collapse and was about to surrender to oblivion, she felt a hand cover her own.

She looked to the right and smiled, seeing Sailor Coruscant standing there. The Jedi Master concentrated and poured some of her own energy into the Silver Crystal Saber Attack, strengthening it. She then felt another hand and glanced to the left, seeing Sailor Dathomir's regal face scrunched in concentration. Sailors Tatooine and Melodie lined up next to Dathomir, while Yavin and Chiron stood next to Coruscant. All seven Senshi placed their hands over Corellia's and lent some of their energy to the attack. The beam of pure white Light Side energy blazed with power, pushing back Xim's attack.

The demon's orange eyes grew and flickered as panic overtook him. After a minute, his concentration finally faltered. The two beams of lavender energy ebbed in power, allowing the Senshi's attack to get blow them apart and envelop him. His final thoughts were ones of denial. _They can't do this to me! I am Xim the Despot! I AM XIM THE DESPOT…_

The light grew, enveloping first the fallen Senshi, then Luke, Anakin and Zekk. It expanded out, finally enveloping the Sailor Jedi, Jacen, Lowie and Luna in a white sphere of Light Side energy. It finally shrank back and collapsed in on itself and the beam stopped.

Corellia looked around. "What happened?" she asked.

Coruscant glanced over her shoulder and gasped when she saw Jacen and Lowie standing and injury-free. "I think…we won."

Jacen looked over at

his sister and waved. "Nice job, sis!" he yelled. "I can tell jokes again!"

Corellia smiled at him-then let out a yell as someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around. A bolt of panic raced through her as she was set down, but it dissolved as she swiftly turned around. "Zekk! You're all right!"

The young man smiled and hopped on his right foot. "I don't know what happened, but I feel better than ever," he said. "What'd you do?"

Corellia concentrated for a second, and a bright light enveloped her. When it faded, she was once more Jaina Solo . The young woman stepped up to Zekk and gave him a peck on the nose. "Thanks for saving my life," she whispered to him.

Zekk closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not the one who converted your lightsaber into the ultimate weapon." He looked down at it and whistled softly.

Jaina wrapped her arms around his lanky form and pulled him in for a hug. "True, but you did give me the idea for assembling the crystal."

Zekk shrugged and smirked, wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug. "Okay. I'll take credit for that."

Sailor Dathomir walked up to the now-standing Jacen and Lowie. The tall Wookiee saw her and let out a bellow of triumph while Em Teedee spoke up. "Master Lowbacca wishes to congratulate you on a most splendid victory."

Dathomir concentrated for a second and, in a flash of light, reverted to Tenel Ka. She smiled faintly at the droid. "I understood him, Em Teedee." She turned and walked up to Jacen before extending her hand and running a finger along his jaw. Electricity shot through where her finger touched his skin. "How are you healed?"

Jacen shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with that final flash of light or whatever it was." He looked at her quizzically. "What was that anyway?"

Tenel Ka shrugged. "I have no idea. I'll have to ask Luna."

Jacen nodded, then a trademark Solo smile blossomed across his face. "Say, wanna hear a joke? It's a good one, I swear!"

Lowie groaned in annoyance and gestured wildly. [No, no joke. Haven't we been through enough?]

Tenel Ka paid the Wookiee no mind as she spoke from her heart. "Yes."

The brown-haired Jedi thought for a second. "How many Sailor Senshi does it take to destroy a Dark Side spirit?"

"I don't know."

Jacen leaned in close and, holding back laughter, said. "All of them!"

Tenel Ka nodded. "Ah, aha." Her stony expression didn't change, but her gray eyes sparkled.

Lowie looked at Jacen and grumbled a question. "Ah, Master Jacen? Master Lowbacca doesn't get it. And for that matter, neither do I."

* * *

Ten meters away, Sailor Yavin, Luna and Sailor Coruscant approached Luke, Pluto, Mercury, Anakin and Saturn. The Senshi quickly reverted to their 'civilian' identities in multiple flashes of light, while Luke and Anakin simply deactivated their lightsabers and clipped them to their belts.

Tionne walked up to Setsuna and gave her friend a hug. "I'm glad you're all right!" she said, smiling in relief.

Setsuna gave Tionne's shoulder a brief squeeze. "And I am glad you are as well."

Meanwhile, Tahiri and Hotaru tackled the newly healed Anakin. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Tahiri shouted.

Anakin struggled not to fall down. "I'm all right! I'm all right!" he stated, but a chill races through him as his fingers brushed against the hole in his shirt.

He glanced over at Hotaru and was about to speak, but then he noted the haunted look in her violet eyes. "I thought you were gone."

Anakin's mouth set itself into a grim line. "I won't leave my friends like that. It'll take more than a Dark Side berserker spirit to keep me from you." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Hotaru. I won't leave you."

Hotaru nodded and tried to smile, but it seemed to make her seem even sadder.

Luke ran his fingers along where the gash in his leg was. All that was left of the crippling wound was the ripped fabric of his pants. "What happened?" he asked, confusion running through his voice. "I felt a tremendous surge in the Force, then all of our wounds are healed."

Luna sat down on the sand and looked up at the towheaded Jedi Master. "I'm not sure, but the crystal assembled by the Senshi is probably similar to the Ginzuishou crystal used by Usagi in our reality."

Mara looked down at the cat and her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion "The Ginzoishou? What's that?"

Hotaru spoke up. "It is a crystal worn by Usagi, assembled when the first enemies attacked Tokyo. Its power is limited only by the user's will. It can heal, destroy, kill or raise the dead."

Mara's eyes involuntarily went over at her niece. The thought of anyone wielding that much power sent a shiver of fear running up her spine. _If she ever went to the Dark Side…_

Luke suddenly grabbed Mara by the shoulder and spun her around. He looked his wife in her eyes. "Jaina will not fall. That much I am certain."

Mara gasped slightly before looking back and seeing Jaina talking with Tahiri and Lusa. She tentatively reached out and lightly probed Jaina with the Force. After a few seconds, she sighed in relief as she felt no darkness from her. Jaina suddenly looked up and waved at her aunt. Mara smiled and waved back.

Luke's com suddenly chirped. He unclipped it from his belt and held it to his mouth. "This is Luke Skywalker. Go ahead."

A gravelly voice came over the speaker grille. "Master Skywalker, this is Admiral Ackbar."

Luke smiled at the familiar voice. "How goes it, Admiral?"

Ackbar's voice held a hint of pride as his voice came through the tiny grille. "It goes well Master Skywalker. We've captured the _Victory_-Class star destroyer in orbit with no loss of life."

"That's great!" A look of confusion swept over Luke's face. "What are you going to do with the clones onboard?"

Ackbar spoke again. "They surrendered peacefully, and it turns out that they're willing to be incorporated into the army as a special unit. Beyond that, we don't know." He paused before continuing. "Do you require transportation off the moon?"

Luke shook his head. "No. We have vehicles and will be lifting off momentarily."

Ackbar spoke once more before the link was terminated. "Very well. Smooth sailing, Luke."

Luke clipped the comlink back on his belt and turned to Mara. "Well. Now that this business has been taken care of, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Hotaru looked up at him. A look of confusion spread over her pale face as she asked, "Pardon me for asking, but what are you referring to, Master?"

The first Jedi Master looked down at the young woman and patted her on the shoulder. "Simple. You and your friends," he made a sweeping motion with his left arm, encompassing everyone. "must prepare for your final trial, and ascension to full Jedi Knight."


	30. Arc Three, Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: I Dub Thee Jedi…**  
Jaina held her lightsaber hilt up and looked it over, not sure what to do with it. It had been two weeks since the Sailor Jedi had destroyed Xim's spirit, and after each one had gone through their final trial, preparations for their knighting ceremony were almost complete.

She sat on the rooftop of the Great Temple, looking at the gas giant Yavin IV orbited. Two familiar presences ascended the staircase to the roof, and she turned her head just in time to see Mizuno Ami emerge from the stairwell. "Hi, Ami. Hi, Luna." she greeted, motioning them to come over.

Ami smiled and sat down, while Luna curled up in Jaina's lap. "How are you doing, Jaina?" Ami asked.

Jaina shrugged. "Ah, I don't know. The past couple of week's been kind of a whirlwind." She held up her lightsaber. "Luna. Can I ask you a question?"

Luna looked up, scratched behind her ear, then spoke. "Of course."

The young woman hesitated before asking, "Ah, what do I do with this?"

Luna's whiskers twitched in bewilderment. "I'm not sure I understand."

Jaina shrugged again. "It's just…this is so powerful. I mean, I can still use it as an ordinary lightsaber when not calling upon the crystal's power, but do I deserve this power?"

Ami placed a hand on her shoulder. "That question alone confirms that you should use it." The blue-haired genius continued before Jaina could protest. "Power such as the Senshi cannot be taken lightly. Tenel Ka's slip to the Dark Side proved that, but our power has always seemed to be that of the Light Side. We've almost always used our powers to help, and I don't see that changing with any of you."

Jaina let a toothy grin spread across her face. "Thanks, Ami."

Jaina lifted Luna off her lap and deposited the cat on the stone roof. They both rose and headed for the staircase. "I got a present for you before you go." Jaina said.

Ami's blue eyes lit up. "Oh, I hope it's a hyperdrive motivator. Your father let me work on the _Millennium Falcon's_ motivator when I helped him."

Jaina let out a laugh as they made their way down the stairs and into the Great Temple. Luna simply sat on the edge of the rooftop. "How rude!" she intoned. "I would've gotten off on my own."

* * *

Jacen sat on his bed in his old room. All of the cages were empty, the animals either let go or donated to the Coruscant Zoo. It felt lonely in here, empty. His eyes glanced to the door as he felt a familiar presence coming. "Hey, Dad."

Han sighed as he rounded the doorjamb and entered his son's room. "I didn't get used to that when your mother does it, and I don't think I'll get used to it when my children do it to me." He walked over and sat down. "What's on your mind?"

Jacen looked up. "You know, after seeing my 'inner self' as Uncle Luke put it, and after all the preparations for tonight, I was able to put it out of my mind." He held up his hands and looked at them. "Yet, now that there's a quiet moment, I can remember the look on his face when he impaled himself on my lightsaber."

He looked over at Han. "Dad, I know Ulic wanted to die, and I know there wasn't any way to save those clones, but I can't help but wonder if there was some way-any way-to save any of them."

The older Solo nodded. "You're a better man than I am, Jacen. At least more empathic." He scooted over and patted his son on the hand. "Jacen, I don't know if there was any way to save any of those clones. Luke wanted to, but you saw the results." He paused for a moment and organized his thoughts. "Jacen, in a situation like that, it's kill or be killed. Even Jedi have to take lives."

Jacen nodded, lowering his hands. "It's a last resort for us, Dad. Always has been and always will be, even if the enemy's been programmed to kill you." A wan smile crossed his face before he stood up. "I play the scenario in my mind over and over… and the only way it ends differently is if I die."

Han's eyes narrowed. "Then it's a good thing it ended the way it did. Jacen, you can't second-guess your actions. What's done is done, son." He rose and hugged his son, surprised that he was almost the same height of him. "You've grown into a fine, fine young man. I'm proud of you, Jacen."

Jacen returned the hug. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot. I guess I can go off and save the galaxy, right?"

Han smirked. "Just be sure to be back before midnight, and turn the light out when you pull the ship in."

* * *

Tionne, Kam and Setsuna observed a labor droid placing the final row of test tubes into place. The trio stood in one of the lower levels of the Great Temple, just above the communications room and the hangar. Tionne's silver eyes looked around the room at two shelves of test tubes in the center of the room and three walls with shelves bolted into them. Vents blew temperature-controlled air into the room, causing everyone's breath to be visible.

Kam shook his head. "I hope Luke knows what he's doing," the tough-looking Jedi grunted out. The vials contained genetic material from Jedi Masters and Sith Lords from the past 25,000 years. They were previously on Kamino, but Luke had appropriated them and had them brought to the Academy for safekeeping.

Tionne flipped a newly installed switch on the wall, activating stasis fields around the shelves. She turned to her husband and best friend, smiling slightly. "Well, let's hope these can rest in eternal slumber now."

Setsuna nodded and half-closed her eyes before allowing herself to slip into the timestream. "I think those vials won't see the light of day for a very long time."

The three Jedi left the room and headed for a stairwell. They quickly ascended and reached the cafeteria. The women found a table while Kam waited in line for some food. Tionne glanced over at Setsuna. "Setsuna, I want to thank you for everything you've done over the past few months."

The guardian of time itself shrugged. "It was my duty as a Sailor Senshi. Just as it will be your duty in the years to come."

Both ladies looked up as Kam walked over with three trays of food levitating in front of him. A bowl of cracken stew with a side of Corellian rolls floated in front of Setsuna. A slab of steaming bantha ribs landed in front of Tionne, while a large sandwich floated in front of Kam.

"Thank you," Setsuna said with a slight bow.

Tionne leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, honey."

He turned to Setsuna and, with a twinkle in his brown eyes, spoke. "Itadakimasu!"

Setsuna's lips turned up slightly in a smile. "How did you learn that?" she asked.

Kam shrugged as he bit into his sandwich. "I asked Ami about it during her presentation on Japanese foods and customs."

Setsuna nodded in admiration. Kam's pronunciation was just about perfect. "So, how are the preparations for the knighting ceremony?"

Tionne stopped eating and thought for a moment. "It will take place tonight after dark. Dignitaries from across the New Republic are already arriving, along with a lot of Jedi."

Kam suppressed a smile at that. "Kyp Durron challenged Lusa to a lightsaber duel. It was a long fight, but she eventually defeated him. I don't think he's ever been this embarrassed in his entire life."

Tionne laughed, causing a bit of meat to go down the wrong pipe. She wiped tears from her eyes as she hacked. Both Setsuna and Kam looked on in alarm as the elven Jedi continued to cough. After a minute, Tionne's lungs settled down, and she could breathe again.

"Are you all right?" Kam asked, concern and worry evident on his face.

Tionne nodded. "Yeah." She drank some water and cleared her throat. "Dear, next time don't tell such funny stories while I'm swallowing, all right?"

Kam nodded. "Yes, dear."

Setsuna's head tilted. "I have an appointment with Mara," she stated as she got up.

Tionne smiled. "I'll see you at the knighting ceremony?"

Setsuna nodded. "I'll be there." And with that, the elegant lady walked out of the cafeteria.

Kam noticed a hint of sadness coming off of his wife. "Something wrong?"

Tionne sighed. "Setsuna, Ami, Hotaru and Luna are heading back to Tokyo after the ceremony. And… I'll probably never see them again."

Kam slid his chair over and snaked his arm around Tionne's shoulders before pulling her in for an one-armed hug. "Tell me. Are you still able to transform into Sailor Yavin?"

Tionne ran her fingers through her long, silvery hair. "Yes."

A faint smile crossed the Master's weathered face. "Well, then. A part of her will always remain on this side, won't it."

Tionne thought about that, and a small smile formed on her lips. "I suppose you're right." She placed her hand on her chest. "A part of her will be here, with me. And so will a part of Ami, Hotaru and Luna. Until the end of time, they'll be here with me."

* * *

  
Just after sunset, the entire Great Temple was ablaze with celebration; not only to celebrate the Senshi's victory over Xim the Despot, but also to celebrate the promotion of twelve young men and women into a higher standing within the Jedi Order.

The Main Audience Chamber was filled to capacity just after sunset, with more wishing they could get in. Students filled up the back rows, while New Republic dignitaries and military personnel occupied the middle section. Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo and Chewbacca were on the main stage along with several Jedi Masters, including Mara, Kam, Tionne, Kyp and Luke. One chair was curiously empty, but only Luke and Mara knew why.

Finally, the students about to be promoted occupied the front row. All dozen wore the same uniform; tan pants with a white shirt and a brown robe with the hoods down. None had their lightsaber, however.

A chime finally sounded from loudspeakers embedded in the walls, signaling the start of the ceremony. All spectators quieted down while Luke stepped forward and stood in front of a podium. Twelve lightsabers lay on a table to his right, resembling diplomas about to be handed out. He cleared his throat and drew upon the Force, enabling him to project his voice to the farthest corners of the room.

"Since the first days of the Old Republic, the Jedi have been a flame against the darkness. The Sith Empire tried to extinguish us, but they failed. Palpatine tried, but he failed. The warlords and a dozen other enemies tried to put us out, but our flame continued. And as my Master Yoda said, 'Do or do not. There is no try.'"

"Now, twelve more are ready to contribute to its light. When I call your name, please step forward and be recognized by your new title."

"Jaina Solo, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The brown-haired mechanical genius and eldest child of the Solos stood up and walked over to the side of the main stage, her body shaking imperceptibly. She ascended the steps and stepped up to Luke.

He handed Jaina her modified lightsaber, but before he pulled up on her hood, he spoke. "Destiny has given you a powerful weapon against the Dark Side. I know you'll be all right with it, Jaina."

Jaina felt incredibly nervous as Luke reached over and pulled the robe's hood up and over her head, but she left the stage with her head held high as the next name was called.

"Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The proud warrior, a product of two disparate cultures and future Queen Mother of the Hapes Cluster, stood and marched to the stairs. Luke turned as she approached and handed her a rancor-tooth lightsaber, her second one built.

"You have a difficult task ahead of you. Whether you rule as Queen or Jedi, your path won't be easy." Luke's stern features softened as he continued. "I know whatever you do, you'll be all right." He pulled her hood up and over her head, and he could see fire in her gray eyes. He then turned as she walked off.

"Tahiri Veila, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The young blond leapt up and ran over to the stairs. Tahiri had been raised by Tusken Raiders on the desert wasteland of Tatooine and forged in its fire. And she could barely contain her enthusiasm as she ran up to Luke.

Luke smiled and handed her a recently-built lightsaber, the metal still gleaming. Tahiri beamed as Luke leaned in and stated, "You've suffered tragedies in your young life, but you've come back stronger. All of your parents are proud of you" He pulled the robe's hood over her blond hair, and Tahiri virtually floated off the stage.

"Mizuno Ami, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The blue-haired genius rose from her seat and walked over to the stairs. Ami kept her head bowed slightly in supplication while walking up to Luke, her teacher and mentor.

Luke's blue eyes twinkled as he handed her a lightsaber. Then he took Ami's chin in his hands and gently tilted her head up. "Your genius and love of life is unparalleled," he said. Ami's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he continued. "As long as you stay on the path of light, great things will come from you."

He pulled the hood over her head, and she whispered, "Thank you, Master Skywalker," before walking off.

Luke turned and beamed as he spoke again. "Meiou Setsuna, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Master!"

A series of gasps came from the crowd, most from the front row. Setsuna, the guardian of time, stood up and walked over to the steps. She approached Luke, who handed her, her lightsaber. "Your wisdom and experience are without equal. You were already promoted to Knighthood, so there was only one way for you to go." He stepped back and motioned to the empty chair. "Now, take your rightful place as a Jedi Master."

Setsuna bowed and smiled before walking over to the chair. She hitched up her robes and sat down. Her eyes shone with an emerald fire.

"Anakin Solo, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The young man, a virtual carbon copy of a younger Luke, rose and walked over to the stairs. He ascended and stood in front of Luke, looking more like him than Han. Luke handed his youngest nephew his lightsaber and spoke. "Anakin, you were named after your grandfather in an effort to redeem that name. I can say with full confidence that you have succeeded."

Anakin let a smile light up his normally grim face as Luke pulled his hood up over his head.

"Lowbacca, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The lanky Wookiee let out a roar of triumph and ambled up the stairs, Em Teedee trailing behind and thankfully silent. Luke had to look up in order to look into Lowie's brown eyes before handing the Wookiee his lightsaber. "A Wookiee Jedi…May the force have mercy on the next Dark Sider you face."

A wave of laughter swept across the audience as Lowie bared his fangs in triumph. Luke reached over Lowie's head and tugged the hood over his furry head.

"Jacen Solo, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The young mans face, already ginning from ear to ear, seemed to stretch out even farther as he walked around to the side of the podium and ascended the steps. He stopped in front of Luke, who handed him his lightsaber and said only one sentence.

"Jacen, don't ever stop telling jokes."

Jacen's grin turned into a frown of confusion, but before he could say anything, Luke pulled the hood up over his head, ending the conversation.

"Zekk of Ennth, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The wiry young man, once an enemy of the Jedi under Brakiss, stood up and walked proudly over to the stairs. Luke handed him his lightsaber when he reached the dais. "Yours is a tale of redemption. Although raised in slums and trained by the last of the line of Bane, you still persevered and found the light." He then reached over and pulled the hood over Zekk's black hair.

"Tomoe Hotaru, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The small girl rose and walked over to the stairs. She ascended and stood before Luke, coming up to his shoulder in height. She looked up and stared into his ice-blue eyes with her own violet orbs, both with equal amounts of intensity. "Your path has been marked by tragedy," he stated, handing her a lightsaber. "Yet you rose above it to become a force for good. Michiru and Haruka are proud of you." He pulled the robe's hood over her short obsidian-black hair, and fire shone underneath the cloth.

"Lusa, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The young centaur stood from a kneeling position and trotted over to the stairs. She tensed her legs for a moment, then leapt up and onto the stage and over the stairs, landing in front of Luke.

The Jedi Master nodded in admiration of her athleticism and handed her a lightsaber. "You have overcome prejudice and brainwashing, something not many people can claim. Your powers and will shall only grow as time goes on." Lusa bent down, allowing Luke to reach over and tug the robe's hood over her curly brown hair and crystal horns.

"Sannah, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The young outcast rose from her seat and walked over to the stairs. She almost tripped on the hem of her robe as she walked up, but she quickly regained her balance, her face flushing.

The young Melodie stood before Luke, who handed her the lightsaber she finished building last night. "Your society wrongly rejected you for things beyond your control. We of the Jedi shall always accept you, no matter what." He pulled her hood over her brown hair, but he swore he could see tears forming in her yellow eyes.

When Sannah walked off the stage and sat back down, Luke turned back to the audience. "All twelve here have shown remarkable courage over their lifetime. They have overcome obstacles and defeated the forces of evil." He motioned to the front row with his cybernetic hand and intoned, "I ask that you now stand and face the audience."

The eleven sitting there did. Setsuna also rose. The Jedi Master then looked at the audience. "I now ask that you recognize the newest members of the Jedi Order." The Main Audience Chamber erupted into frenzied applause as the newest Jedi walked down the central aisle to the back and departed.

* * *

_Three hours later_  
A group of tired new Jedi Knights and one new Jedi Master made their way up to the Great Temple's rooftop. The night was clear and warm, and the gas giant Yavin IV orbited had set, plunging the moon into true night. Jacen looked up and grinned, his face swallowed in the darkness but his soul shining brightly. "I can't believe I'm actually a full-fledged Jedi Knight."

Tenel Ka walked up to him and snaked her right arm around his waist. "That is a fact, friend Jacen. I cannot believe you are a Jedi Knight either."

Jacen's jaw dropped after she finished. It took him half a second before the implications of what she said dawned on him. "Tenel Ka, you told a joke!"

The warrior queen turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Is that a fact?" she almost stuttered, barely able to suppress a smile. Jacen brought his right hand up to Tenel Ka's nose and gave it a little tweak. In response, the flame-haired woman broke off and twirled around. "You are dead!" she snarled.

Jacen let out a belly laugh just before Tenel Ka tackled him to the ground. "Get a room, you two!" Jaina said in mock disgust.

Jacen turned his head to the side and looked up at his twin sister. "You're one to talk."

Jaina and Zekk, who were standing shoulder-to-shoulder with their arms wrapped around each other's waist and also holding hands, quietly disentangled themselves. Zekk walked over to Jacen and patted his best friend on the shoulder. "I can't believe this. I never thought I'd be here on Yavin IV getting sworn in as a Jedi Knight."

Jacen shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you're here instead of the Shadow Academy. We all are"

Ami and Hotaru separated from the group and walked to the edge of the rooftop and sat down, letting their feet dangle over the side. The blue-haired genius leaned forward and looked over the edge. "These has been some of the best months of my life."

Hotaru nodded. "I agree. I'll miss everyone here."

Tahiri half-shouted from the back. "Why can't you stay? We'll all miss you if you go!"

Setsuna shook her head. "Our time here is over. To stay any longer might be disruptive to the timeline." She turned to Tionne and, with her voice slightly breaking said, "I will miss you."

Tionne swallowed tears and closed her eyes tightly as she hugged Setsuna. "I'll miss you. Thanks for helping me get my head out of those musty old books and holocrons."

Setsuna chuckled as she broke away. "Just remember to look up, and you'll be fine."

All present suddenly felt three beings ascending the stairwell. A minute later, Luke, Mara and Luna emerged and looked around. "I'm glad to see everyone here." the Jedi Master stated. His blue eyes shone with happiness as he beheld the latest of his Jedi Academy. "All of you have made us very proud."

Jaina felt some moisture gather in her eyes, and she quickly wiped it away. Luna walked up to the brown-eyed woman and sat down. "Jaina. I have a gift for you. Please come closer."

Jaina's eyebrows furrowed as she knelt down on one knee. A crescent-shaped beam of light shot from Luna's forehead, striking her right between the eyes. After a minute, the beam faded. Jaina's vision swam for a moment as she quickly got up and Zekk grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling over. "What was that?" she exclaimed.

Luna stood up on all fours. "You now have the ability to determine whether or not someone is a Sailor Senshi."

Jaina blinked several times as the implications of that sank in. "What? You mean there might be more of us?" She looked around at everyone. "More Sailor Senshi?"

Hotaru stood up from the ledge and walked over. "Every planet with sentient life has the ability to produce a Sailor Senshi, but there can be only two per planet. Senshi are also functionally immortal."

Mara walked over to the young woman, her head cocking to the side. "'Functionally'? What does that mean?"

Hotaru turned her head and bore into Mara with her violet eyes. "Old age and disease will never claim you, but standing at ground zero of a nuclear explosion will hurt and possibly kill you."

Mara suppressed a shudder. "Thanks, I think." The former Emperor's hand then puled out a small box from her belt and handed it to Hotaru. "I didn't want you to leave empty-handed, so here."

The raven-haired Senshi took it and opened the lid. She gently pulled out a crystalline sphere mounted on a wooden base. Her thumb brushed against a button on the base, causing an internal mechanism to begin whirring. The crystal glowed and projected a hologram of Hotaru and Jacen in the jungle.

Jacen was showing Hotaru an insect he had caught, while the young girl was doing her best not to run from it. After a few seconds the image shifted to one of Tenel Ka and Tahiri. Hotaru looked up at Mara and smiled. "I shall treasure this always."

Mara nodded and looked around. "I've got one for Ami and Setsuna too." Ami and Setsuna approached the redheaded Jedi Master and received their own holo-projector. All three placed it in a satchel they had slung over one shoulder.

Setsuna looked around, as if trying to burn the image of all of them there into her mind. She raised her right arm and an ornate rod appeared in her hand. "It is time." she said. Ami, Hotaru, Jaina, Tahiri, Tenel Ka, Mara and Tionne raised their right arms and concentrated. Their transformation wands appeared in them, and they shouted out,

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Corellia Star Power Makeup!"

"Tatooine Star Power Makeup!"

"Dathomir Star Power Makeup!"

"Coruscant Power Makeup!"

"Yavin Power Makeup!"

For a few seconds, the Great Temple's rooftop shone brighter than if it was daytime. When the light faded, Sailors Pluto, Mercury, Saturn, Corellia, Tatooine, Dathomir, Coruscant and Yavin stood ready.

Jacen, Lowie, Zekk, Anakin, Lusa, Sannah and Luke backed off while the eight Senshi formed a circle. They all joined hands while Luna bounded into the middle. Saturn looked over at Anakin. "I'll miss you," she sighed.

Anakin nodded and looked away. "And I'll miss you." A gust of wind picked up, blowing everyone's hair around while a suffuse glow surrounded each Senshi. At the height of the wind, Luna yelled out, "Sailor…"

Luke suddenly shouted in response. "Teleport!" A glow enveloped the circle, and when it faded, they were gone.

Lusa sighed. "I miss them already."

Lowie nodded and growled. "Master Lowbacca wishes to express similar sentiments, as do I," Em Teedee said.

Jacen looked out over the jungle. His thoughts drifted back to when he and Hotaru were in the jungle and he showed her that insect.

* * *

_"Come on, it won't bite."_

_Hotaru suppressed a shudder as Jacen held out his hand. In it sat a large…thing. It had eight legs like a spider, but the body was angular and almost square. One-inch fangs jutted from a mouth and red liquid-probably poison-dripped from the fangs. She tentatively held out a hand. "It won't bite, will it?" she squeaked."_

_Jacen chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. What could go wrong? I mean it's not poisonous, I think."_

_Before Hotaru could speak, Jacen dumped the arthropod into her hand._

_The Senshi of death, who could normally stare down Dark Side adepts and rampaging monsters without blinking, dropped the creature and ran off shrieking._

_Jacen quickly scooped it up and ran after her. "Hey, I think he likes you!" he shouted.

* * *

_

Jacen let out a belly laugh, surprising everyone there. "What are you so cheerful about?" Zekk asked.

Jacen waved him off with one hand and wiped his eyes with the other. "Oh, nothing. I just thought of some old memories." His brow wrinkled up as he thought of something. "Hey, Uncle Luke? Does Aunt Mara have anymore of those holo-projectors?"

Luke glanced over at his nephew and nodded. "Yes, but she's waiting for Life Day to give them to you."

Jacen groaned. "But that's three months from now! Can't we have them sooner?"

Sannah rolled her eyes. "And they call Tahiri immature," she grumbled.

A bright flash of light lit up the roof, and when it faded, Sailors Tatooine, Corellia, Dathomir, Yavin and Coruscant stood once more on the rooftop in a circle. Corellia let go of Dathomir and Tatooine's hands and dropped her arms to the side. She half-closed her eyes and concentrated, reverting to Jaina Solo. The other four quickly did the same, changing back to Tahiri, Tenel Ka, Mara and Tionne.

Mara walked over to her husband and snaked her right arm around his left. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as the two made their way to the stairwell.

Luke looked over. "Sleep in. You deserve it." The two then disappeared into the Great Temple.

Zekk stifled a yawn. "It is late." Almost everyone left the rooftop-but three stayed.

Tahiri shifted from one bare foot to another. "I never even got to show off my lightsaber to Hotaru," she mumbled. "And it looks great!"

Jaina patted her on the back. "Don't worry, I have a feeling we might see them again." She turned to Tenel Ka, but the redhead was looking out at the jungle with steel-gray eyes. The events of the past year and a half played out before her.

_First they battled Jaedite and Palpatine's combined form, gaining the power of the Sailor Senshi. She remembered the bitter taste of falling to the Dark Side-only to have love and laughter save her soul. Defeating Lumiya's grip over her soul and destroying the Book of the Sith took much out of all, But gaining star power and defeating Brakiss' clones revitalized all._

_Finally, forming the silver crystal and helping Jaina defeat Xim's spirit forged an unbreakable bond among the Sailor Senshi. Graduating and taking on the title of Jedi Knight was the icing on the cake._

Tenel Ka turned back to the two. "I believe that that is a fact. We will see them again, but only the future knows when. Until then, we must carry out the mission of the Sailor Senshi and the Jedi Knight." She turned from the ledge and walked over. "For love and justice."

Tahiri's face broke into a grin as she continued. "Pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits."

Jaina stood between her two best friends and posed. "In the name of the Force,"

All three posed and shouted, "We'll punish you!"  
*****


	31. Arc Four, Prologue

wildflower1014-Thanks. And believe me, this thing isn't even _close_ to being over.

Luna345-Thanks! :) And again, this fic is just getting started.

**Part Four: Chaos Unsealed? The Sailor Jedi Return to Tokyo! **

*Opening 28 second open on Rei's Temple, specifically the front steps. Only the Terran Sailor Senshi, Mamoru and the cats are there.*

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not candid.)_  
*Pan up to space. The _Jade Saber_ and _Millennium Falcon_ are seen soaring through the atmosphere*

_Yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it if in my dreams.)_  
*Galaxia and her army are then seen in groups.*

_Shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen (My thoughts are about to short circuit.)_  
*First the Aliens and Phantom Sisters.*

_Ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now!)_  
*Then the Amazon Trio and the Amazonness Quartet are seen preening themselves. Finally, the Sailor Anima-mates drop down.*

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight (I'm just about to cry – moonlight)_  
*Camera sweeps to the left, revealing Sailors Mercury with her lightsaber, Yavin with her chains, Bespin with fiery hands and Melodie throwing her boomerang.*

_Denwa mo dekinai midnight (I can't call you, either – midnight)_  
*The boomerang flies to the screen. When it passes, Rei, Mara and Luke are there with drawn lightsabers. They jump to the screen and envelop it.*

_Datte junjou doushiyou (But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?)_  
*When they pass, Makoto and Tenel Ka are seen sparring with their lightsabers in a complex, almost dance-like series of movements. Jacen is seen in the background*

_HA-TO wa mangekyou (My heart is a kaleidoscope.)_  
*Han, Lusa, Minako, Leia, Chewie, Lowie are seen near the _Falcon_.

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (With the light of the moon to guide us,)_  
*Cut to Eternal Sailor Corellia and Tuxedo Ennth together with Tuxedo Mask and Eternal Sailor Moon and their weapons.*

_Nandomo meguriau (We'll be brought together by fate many times over.)_  
*Hotaru is seen finally grabbing Anakin's hand while Tahiri, Tomo, Chibi-Usa and Pluto look on*

_Seiza no matataki kazoe (Counting the twinklings of the constellations)_  
*They lean in to kiss*

_Uranau koi no yukue (is how I foretell love's whereabouts.)_  
*All the good guys are seen in front of the Jedi Academy in formal wear.*

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no (Born on the same earth)_  
*Tenel Ka and Jacen are seen in front in wedding attire*

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance)_


	32. Arc Four, Chapter One

**Chapter One: Absolute Power**

At the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, an immense hole in space drifted, rotating as light seemed to spew from its maw. It was known as the Cauldron. Life flowed from there in a never-ending wave, replacing all that decayed and died. However, the Cauldron held a secret-a terrible secret. Among the swirling energy, a dark form raged against its cage.

Imagine, if you will, if evil was alive. Imagine if it had a will and desire. Such a being would be… Chaos. It was nothing more than formless red-tinged energy stewing in the Cauldron, but it had thoughts and desires.

And one of those goals was to annihilate all good in the universe and plunge it into Hell. Chaos could not act on its own, however. It needed a host body. Five years ago, Chaos was sealed inside the body of Sailor Galaxia, one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. It took over Galaxia and was well on its way to complete domination-until it came upon an insignificant speck of dust known as Earth. There, Chaos was banished from Galaxia and resealed inside the Cauldron. And there it waits, gathering its strength in order to escape…  


* * *

The barren planet Tau Ceti spun around its star, and only one person observed it. She had no name other than Galaxia, guardian of the Milky Way. Her scarlet eyes took in the blasted cityscape, saddening her at the waste. _These people could've saved themselves,_ she thought. The civilization here had tried to achieve immortality, and had even given themselves the name 'Deathbusters'. In the end, they tried to invade Earth and were destroyed by Sailor Saturn.

In the distance, a black cloud began moving toward her. Galaxia paid it no mind until she realized something; no wind blew on this planet anymore. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what it was. "Chaos!" she yelled. "Sailor Moon sealed you away five years ago!"

The cloud of evil picked up speed and shot at her. "I cannot be destroyed or permanently sealed," it stated, picking up speed.

Galaxia raised her right arm and shot off a blast of sapphire-blue energy. The bolt, powerful enough to destroy significant portions of the galaxy, passed right through the dark cloud. "I will have you, Galaxia."

Galaxia opened her mouth and Chaos surged forward, streaming into her through that opening. As Chaos entered, a golden light shot out of the Senshi's scarlet eyes and stopped about a meter away. It coalesced into a shining crystal-Galaxia's starseed. It was her soul given physical form.

As Chaos possessed her, physical changes began manifesting themselves. Galaxia's skin turned ashen and great leathery wings sprouted from her back. Her armor turned from gold to onyx, and claws replaced her fingernails. Within seconds, Chaos solidified its hold on Galaxia's body. "Yes. This will do," she said as she looked over her new form. She then glanced up and saw the levitating starseed.

A force field sprang up around the crystallized soul with a simple gesture. _In order to impose my will upon the universe, I must destroy the Earth-bound Senshi. To do this, I'll need shock troops._ Galaxia knew everything about the Senshi, including former enemies that were still alive. A smile crossed her lips. **"You will die, Sailor Moon. And your acts of compassion will be your undoing."  
**

* * *

Galaxia's first destination was a planet in the Alpha Centauri System. Two aliens named Ali and En lived there and had been for nine years. Both lived in symbiosis with a large tree called the _Makaiju_. It provided them energy, and they tended to its needs.

Nine years ago, they attempted to drain life energy from the Earth in a misguided attempt to save the tree's life. Sailor Moon healed them and saved the Makaiju, allowing them to depart in peace.

One of the aliens, En, sat in a field of flowers, looking up at the bright green sky. She closed her pink eyes and let the warmth of the sun dance across her green skin. Both she and Ali could be described as elf-like, with pointed ears, a slim build and long, wavy hair.

She opened her eyes-and saw a demon standing before her. Her eyes widened in shock and she rose to her feet." Who-what the are you?"

Galaxia sneered. "I am you new master."

En's breath sped up as tried to run back to Ali and the mother tree, but Galaxia raised her hands and a telekinetic barrier formed between the elf and safety. En ran right into the barrier and rebounded off, falling to the ground with a grunt.

The demon held out her right hand and a pair of golden bracelets materialized in front of her. They flew toward En and clamped onto her wrists even as she struggled to her feet.

She held up her arms and looked at them in confusion. "What…what are these?" A large bolt of electricity suddenly enveloped her body and her mouth opened in a silent scream. After a few seconds, she collapsed to the ground.

Galaxia sauntered over as her new slave got to her feet. "As long as those bracelets are on. You are my slave. Do you understand?"

En looked up at Galaxia. Her scarlet eyes were no longer shining like they once were, and she seemed…listless. "Yes, my master."

The demon looked up and saw an indistinct blur heading her way. She chuckled. "Excellent. Slave number two is right on schedule."  


* * *

Two minutes later, Galaxia, Ali and En traveled through the galaxy. Galaxia needed no starship for interstellar travel. She simply willed herself along. Ali and En stood inside a large energy bubble that trailed behind Galaxia. Ali sported shiny gold bracelets on his wrists, and his blue eyes were as dull as En's red orbs.

When Chaos had possessed Galaxia, she corrupted four other Sailor Senshi. Sailors Tin Nyanko, Lead Crow, Aluminum Seiren and Iron Mouse had been told a simple thing-join or die. They joined and sold their souls in exchange for not being obliterated on the spot.

When Sailor Moon initially sealed Chaos away, she had also restored their souls and sent them back to their home planets. That's where Galaxia found them.

Tin Nyanko was the first of the four and was in a rather large city. Humanoids ran from her Galaxia, but Sailor Tin Nyanko stood firm. Cat ears jutted out between her black hair, and she wore a black Sailor Fuku with knee high boots. She looked up at Galaxia and let out a sigh. "I can't believe it. Chaos has you again?" She bared her fangs and posed. "In the name of Mau, I'll punish you!"

She held out her hands, and a large weapon appeared. She hefted it over her right shoulder and pointed it at Galaxia. "Nyanko Bazooka!" she shouted, firing off a powerful missile.

The missile screamed at Galaxia, but exploded harmlessly off her shield. The Senshi turned to En and Ali. "Do it."

The two elves nodded. The sphere of energy they stood in vanished and they floated down to the road where Tin Nyanko stood. En leapt at the Senshi. Her fingernails extended and she raked her claws across Tin Nyanko's face. She dropped her bazooka and cried out in pain even as dark blood seeped from the scars.

Ali then held out his right hand and sent a telekinetic blast at Tin Nyanko, knocking the felinoid off her feet. Galaxia landed on the ground and held out an ashen-colored hand. Golden bracelets appeared and flew to Tin Nyanko. They clamped onto her wrists and sent out a surge of electricity.

The felinoid's body writhed in pain as her free will was subverted. After a few seconds, the Senshi stumbled to her feet. Dried blood trailed from four scars along her face. "What is your will?" she asked.

Galaxia smiled, baring her fangs. _One down, three to go._  


* * *

Sailor Lead Crow watched as Galaxia's demonic form approached on wings of leather. She closed her brown eyes and sighed. _So, it has begun again._ She also saw Tin Nyanko and two aliens standing in a glass-like sphere of energy. She raised her whip and shouted. "You shall not take my soul, Galaxia! I have learned my lesson!"

She cracked her whip, sending out a trail of violet electricity shooting up to Galaxia. The lavender bolt of energy splashed against Galaxia's shield, but merely dissipated. Lead Crow gritted her teeth and spread her own wings out. Unlike Galaxia's, they were feathered as like a bird's were. She ran for a bit, then leapt into the air and began flying off.

Tin Nyanko's bazooka materialized in her hands and she aimed a shot at Lead Crow's back. She waited for a full second before squeezing off a round. The missile, intentionally not weak, hit Lead Crow square between the shoulder blades, sending her spiraling to the ground. A pair of golden bracelets followed close behind the missile and clamped around her wrists halfway to the ground. They sent out their jolt of electricity even as Lead Crow slammed into a field of grass.

When Galaxia landed, Lead Crow was already standing with her left arm hanging limply. Sailor Lead Crow looked up into Galaxia's red eyes. "I am yours."

Lead Crow's slumped in resignation and defeat as Galaxia nodded. "Yes. You are mine. Now on to Aluminum Seiren."  


* * *

Galaxia's next stop was the planet Mermaid. 90% of its surface was covered in water, and the cities there resembled giant seashells. The demon found the resident Senshi on a beach, munching on a doughnut. Aluminum Seiren looked up at Galaxia and her menagerie. "Umm…I'll punish you?" she stuttered while brushing a lock of cerulean hair from her eyes.

Galaxia sighed as she and her army landed. "Why don't you save me the trouble and clamp my bracelets onto your wrists?"

Aluminum Seiren blinked twice, then looked over at Lead Crow's left arm. "Lead Crow! What happened?" she asked as she pushed by Galaxia and hurried over to her friend. Sailor Lead Crow's arm was no longer broken, but it had healed incorrectly and was now twisted and useless.

Tin Nyanko and Ali stepped in front of the slightly ditzy Senshi before she could reach Lead Crow, however. Aluminum Seiren backed up-and bumped into En. Comprehension finally came to her and she closed her eyes. "I submit."

Galaxia nodded and telekinetically sent the bracelets over to her wrists. They clamped down and sent their customary jolt of electricity through her body as her free will was suppressed. Galaxia glanced up at the deep blue sky. _Now all that is needed is Iron Mouse, and the Sailor Anima-Mates will be together once more._  


* * *

Five minutes later, Galaxia arrived at the planet Chuu. A lone Sailor Senshi stood there, Sailor Iron Mouse. She was only half Galaxia's height, but she raised her little arms and pointed at the fallen Senshi. "You won't win, Chaos! Even if…or when you corrupt me, Sailor Moon will seal you away again!"

Galaxia smirked. "Those are small words." She raised her hands and fired off a telekinetic pulse, but Iron Mouse _leapt_ out of the way and rolled to the right.

Lead Crow suddenly ran after the little Senshi. Her black wings spread out and jumped up, gliding toward Iron Mouse. She unclipped her whip from her waist and snapped it at Iron Mouse, catching her by the ankle and tripping her up. Galaxia took that opportunity to send a pair of gold bracelets flying at Iron Mouse. They clamped on and quickly drained Iron Mouse of her free will. When she finally stood up, she seemed…smaller

Galaxia took a moment to survey her army. They now numbered seven, leaving them outnumbered by four. Galaxia also knew that three of the Earth-bound Senshi-Mercury, Pluto and Saturn- had somehow greatly increased in strength over the past year. She needed more soldiers, and she knew just where to get them.  


* * *

When most species slept, they dreamed. And when they dreamed, their souls left their body and departed for a land known as Elysion- the world of dreams. You could rest and relax there after the day was over. Four beings, however, never rested. They were Helios, the ruler of Elysion, and his helpers Tigers-Eye, Fish-Eye and Hawks-Eye, otherwise known as the Amazon Trio.

Six years ago, they tried to capture Helios for their queen. Sailor Moon helped them gain souls, and Helios took them in as his helpers and guardians.

Fish-Eye stood near one of the many lakes in Elysion and sighed. Sometimes his job could be so _boring!_ He saw several people cavorting on the beaches and frolicking in the waves before an odd shadow passed overhead. He looked up gasped as an ashen-skinned demon made a beeline for him! His blue eyes went wide in shock as he realized who-or what is was. _Sailor Galaxia? That's impossible!_ He held out a green, scaly hand and four throwing knives materialized in between his fingers.

He took careful aim before throwing each one. The razor-sharp daggers flew at Galaxia-and each one missed her by at least a meter.

Fish-Eye swore as Galaxia dropped to the ground. He turned to run, but something wound around his legs, tripping him up. He fell-hard. The half-man, half-fish looked to his right and saw a woman standing there in thigh-high boots and a tight-fitting bodice. Her left arm hung uselessly to the side, but her right hand held a long whip that was currently tied around his ankles. He tried to get up, but an invisible force field slammed into his back, pinning him to the ground.

Sailors Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren advanced on Fish-Eye. Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded the pair, cutting them off from the rest of Galaxia's army.

Five meters away stood two men, both looking more at home in a circus tent. The first one had long, wavy hair and wore a pair of bright orange pants and a white tanktop. The other one had flame-red hair that stood straight up and wore a violet shirt and tights.

The first man, Tigers-Eye, held out a flaming wooden stick. "You ladies may be cute, but we won't let you harm our friends!" He held the lit end of the stick close to his lips and blew, sending out a long stream of flame.

Hawks-Eye, meanwhile, silently uncoiled a whip and snapped it at En and Ali.

Aluminum Seiren raised her hands and shouted, "Galactica Tsunami!" Streams of water shot from her palms, dousing the flames surrounding her and Lead Crow. She then turned to her friend and smiled. "Did I do good?"

The ever-serious Lead Crow let a growl escape her lips. "You did fine. Now lets get to work." Her wings twisted so the ends pointed at Hawks-Eye and Tigers-Eye and razor-sharp feathers launched from her wings, slicing into the two members of the Amazon Trio. Bright red blood streamed from Hawks-Eye's arms, while Tigers-Eye's legs were targeted and also hit.

Fish-Eye's eyes went wide in panic as his friends went down. He rolled onto his back and untangled the whip around his legs so he could spring to his feet-only to bump into Sailor Tin Nyanko.

The cat-like Senshi placed her bazooka against Fish-Eye's chest and pulled the trigger, blowing him back into unconsciousness. Galaxia then sent a pair of bracelets hurtling toward him. They clamped around his wrists and sent a surge of electricity through him. Bluish-white sparks danced around his form as his free will was drained.

In the distance, Tigers-Eye saw his friend be enslaved. "No! I won't let you do that!" he screamed. He raised the flaming stick to his lips again, but before he could launch another stream of fire, he felt something land on his shoulders. He twisted around and saw an almost girl-like Senshi perched on his shoulders. "What the hell?"

Sailor Iron Mouse jumped up and spun around, knocking the stick out of Tigers-Eye's hand and simultaneously kicking him in the head. The Trio member went down like a sack of bricks, and golden bracelets soon found themselves around his wrists…

Hawks-Eye snapped his whip as desperation mounted. The Sailor Anima-Mates and the aliens surrounded him, dodging his whip and staying out of range. Galaxia motioned with her right hand and telekinetically ripped his whip right out of his hand. "You are next," she said.

Hawks-Eye glanced to her left and saw Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye standing there with dull, vacant eyes. The young half-bird, half-man looked back at Galaxia-and felt something-cold clamp against his wrists. He looked down and saw two golden bracelets adorning his arms just above his gloved hands. Electricity soon surged through his body, and he saw nothing more.  


* * *

Galaxia arrived back on Earth with her small army. They now numbered ten, but Galaxia wanted more. There were two more groups that she could enslave, the one known as the Phantom Sisters. Nine years ago they spearheaded a force from the planet Nemesis in an attempt to conquer Earth. Sailor Moon eventually healed their souls, and they took the last name _Fantome_. They eventually founded the second largest cosmetics firm on the planet, Fantome Inc.

The four sisters were in their apartment, getting ready for work as usual. Koan and Calaveras were in the bathroom, fighting over mirror space. "I need to look gorgeous!" Koan yelled as she elbowed her elder sister in the ribs.

Calaveras' brown eyes narrowed. "Why do you always have to use this mirror when I want to?" she said while shoving Koan aside

Koan shrugged as she applied eyeliner. "It's not my fault you need so much time in the morning. Not all of us have natural beauty like me." She fluttered her eyelashes at Calaveras, but the elder sister grabbed a makeup pad and slammed it into Koan's face, sending up a cloud of dust.

Koan's cheeks flushed with anger as she grabbed a tube of lipstick. "WHY YOU!!!" she screamed as she tried to draw on Calaveras' face with an eyeliner pencil.

Berthier and Petz rolled their eyes as they listened in on their sister's daily fight. Berthier was the second youngest of the Fantome sisters and the brains behind the outfit. And Petz was the oldest and most dignified.

Berthier looked up from a newspaper article. "I believe we should push our line of blush in America. It's a real hit over there."

Petz nodded absentmindedly as she stood by the window overlooking downtown Jubaan. she suddenly saw something-or someone gliding towards them. Berthier saw it as well. She flicked a strand of light blue hair out of her eyes as she got up. "What is that?" she asked.

Petz's mouth settled into a grimace. She turned and shouted into the bathroom, "Koan! Calaveras! Get out here!"

The two sisters emerged, Calaveras with several red lines scrawled on her face and Koan's cheeks and forehead caked with powder. All four sisters saw the approaching figure. By now, details could be made out.

The creature had leathery wings and black armor. Its… her skin was an ashen gray. Berthier pursed her lips and looked at her sisters. It had been over nine years since the Fantome sisters had needed to fight. Their wars now were waged in the boardroom, not the battlefield. She cleared her throat and stated, "I believe we must retreat and contact Sailor Moon."

Calaveras, Koan and Petz nodded.

Suddenly, the balcony window opened up. Koan leaned over and gasped as the…thing landed in their kitchen. A scream of rage escaped her throat, and she raised her hands.

Petz shouted, "Koan, no!" but it was too late.

Koan raised her hands and shouted, "Dark Fire!" A stream of bluish flame leapt from her hands and enveloped the creature. Koan's clothes also melted and reformed into her old Nemesis uniform-a pink shirt with thin black lines running down it, matching pants and high-heeled shoes. A gaudy tiara also materialized on her forehead. The sapphire flames eventually faded, revealing an unhurt monster.

The monster opened her mouth and spoke. "I am Sailor Galaxia. You are now mine." She raised her hands and four pairs of golden bracelets materialized in front of her.

Berthier's eyes went wide as she realized what they were for. "Don't let those attach to you," she screamed-just as a pair landed on her wrists and clinked tight. Stark terror crossed her face just before a surge bluish-white electricity enveloped her lithe form.

Calaveras ran to her as she collapsed, but Petz stopped her with a glare. "That's not Berthier anymore."

Petz growled as she held up her right hand. Raven-black bolts of energy danced around her clenched fist as her business suit melted away and was replaced by her old uniform; a short green skirt and blouse with black gloves and feathered shoulder pads.

Calaveras also transformed into her old uniform-a strapless top, red miniskirt and high heels with calf-high leggings. She unclipped a whip from a notch on her right hip and snapped it. "You won't get away."

Petz held her hand out and shouted, "Dark Lightning!" A stream of blackish electricity streamed from her fingertips, but they hit a barrier a full meter from Galaxia and dissipated.

A sneer crossed Galaxia's lips as she waved her hand and sent the other three pairs of bracelets flying at Petz, Koan and Calaveras.

Meanwhile, Berthier had finally gotten to her feet. She raised her arms and a sphere of water encircled her. It dissipated after a second, leaving Berthier standing there in a blue, form-fitting one-piece uniform with thigh-high boots and elbow-length gloves. She telekinetically shoved Petz against the wall, pinning her arms up and away from her body. The elder sister struggled to escape-but she soon felt the gold bracelets snap around her wrists. And it was the last thing she felt.

Calaveras and Koan quickly turned and ran for the door, both knowing that Petz and Berthier were lost. Koan reached the door and flung it open, but when she saw what was on the other side, tears threatened to burst from her eyes.

Sailor Tin Nyanko stood in the hallway with her bazooka aimed right at the youngest Fantome sister, while Ali and En stood off to the side. Koan backpedaled back into the apartment-and straight into Calaveras. "Watch it!" she shouted. The two sisters tripped over themselves and landed right in front of Galaxia. The demon chuckled as the final two pairs clasped onto Koan and Calaveras' wrists. After a painful jolt of electricity, the last two sisters stood up and joined Petz and Berthier.

Tin Nyanko peeked in. "Are they enslaved?" she asked.

Galaxia's red eyes darted over and bore into the Senshi. "Yes, they are. Now there is only one group left. Then we can begin the annihilation of this planet's Sailor Senshi."  


* * *

There was a park in the middle of downtown Jubaan. Children played, elderly people sat on benches and reminisced. And four young women lived there, camped out beneath a willow tree. They were in their early twenties and earned their living as street performers. Cerecere, Vesves, Junjun and Pallapalla considered it the ideal life. They had on one telling them what to do, and they kept all the money they earned.

Sailors Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren observed two of the young women from a large tree as they were performed in front of a crowd. Vesves was doing slight-of-hand with coins, while Pallapalla balanced herself on top of a large ball, switching from her left hand to her right hand with little effort. The crowd would occasionally break out into applause while yen went into a small hat.

Lead Crow turned her head to her partner and spoke. "Okay. These two are yours. Try not to screw it up, okay?"

Aluminum Seiren leaned forward, almost losing her balance and slipping to the ground. Lead Crow sighed and held her right hand to her forehead. "Why does Galaxia hate me so?" she asked.

The blue-haired Senshi had already slipped out of the tree and was approaching Vesves and Pallapalla from behind. By now the crowd was beginning to disperse. The two former members of the Amazoness Quartet gathered their belongings and money and began walking to camp. "How much did we make today? Huh?" Pallapalla cried out.

Vesves rolled her eyes and turned to her friend. "We'll know when we get home, okay?"

Pallapalla's lips quivered for a second, and then tears began pouring from her eyes. "But I wanna know now!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

A low growl escaped from Vesves' throat, but her retort was quickly forgotten as she saw someone approaching.

Aluminum Seiren flashed a smile at the two young women and half-bowed. "Hello! I was wondering if you'd like to become servants of Sailor Galaxia." she asked, straightening up and holding up her right hand and showing off two pairs of golden bracelets.

Vesves and Pallapalla looked at each other for a split second, then turned their attention back to the strange woman in front of them.

Lead Crow smacked her forehead as frustration and anger built up inside her. _What is she doing?_ The leather-clad Senshi jumped out of the tree and ran up to Aluminum Seiren. She quickly snatched the two pairs of bracelets from the befuddled Senshi with her good hand and glared at Aluminum Seiren for a second before turning back to Pallapalla and Vesves. "It doesn't matter if you want to or not!" She abruptly dropped the bracelets to the ground and uncoiled her whip. "You're now her slaves!"

Vesves scowled. "We won't let some stupid old hags dictate what we'll do!"

Pallapalla nodded. "Yeah!" The young woman jumped up and over Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren, landing on the tree right behind them. Vesves cupped her hands together and a red ball appeared in them. She reared back and threw it at the two confused Senshi. The unlikely weapon bounced off Lead Crow's left arm and exploded, sending out a large cloud of gray smoke and sending them into a fit of coughs.

Lead Crow held her good hand over her mouth and she began flapping her wings, blowing the smoke away. By the time she and Aluminum Seiren could see, Pallapalla and Vesves were long gone.

Pallapalla and Vesves bounded through the trees. "Who were those freaks?" Pallapalla shouted.

Vesves turned to her young friend and shrugged even as she landed on a large branch. "Who knows? But I do know one thing. We can't stick around." Vesves jumped into the air and soared onto the closest branch. She landed with nary a sound, but before she could take off again, two pairs of strong hands grabbed her from above. The spunky young woman let out a yelp before disappearing into the foliage above.

Pallapalla's head whipped around when she heard Vesves' cry. Her blue eyes frantically sought out her friend, but Vesves was nowhere to be seen. She jumped down and landed on the dirt. "Vesves, where are you?" she cried. By now the sun had set and night had descended upon the park, casting everything in the darkest shadow.

She backed up against a tree. "This isn't funny!" She glanced up-and promptly wished she hadn't. Two elf-like beings stood there, both with pale green skin and pointed ears. The male had piercing red eyes and matching hair, while the female's eyes and hair were blue.

Ali glanced over at his beloved, then down at the frightened Pallapalla. _Hmm. She's not bad looking,_ he thought to himself. He suddenly felt a piercing gaze directed at him and he looked up into En's scarlet orbs. "Whatever is the matter?" he timidly asked.

En let a smile filled with malice cross her face as she replied. "Oh, nothing. Don't you think it's time we put the bracelets on?" Her eyebrows came down over her eyes, intensifying an already intense look of anger.

Ali gulped and jumped down from the tree. He landed in front of Pallapalla, grabbed her wrists and with one smooth motion, he set the open manacles onto her dainty wrists. They immediately clamped shut and glowed, sending a surge of electricity through Pallapalla's body. Ali let go and the young woman slid to the ground in agony as her free will was suppressed.

En jumped down beside Ali and watched as Pallapalla slowly stopped writhing in pain and got to her feet.

Another pair dropped from the tree Vesves was last on. Petz and Calaveras hoisted the unconscious Vesves up and displayed her like a side of meat. "Berthier and Koan have dealt with the other two Amazoness members," Petz coldly stated.

Ali and En both nodded. "Then let us return to Galaxia," the female elf said. A bright light surrounded the quartet as they teleported to Galaxia's new headquarters.  


* * *

_Tokyo, Waterfront District_  
On the outside, it was nothing more than a dilapidated old warehouse. A construction site for a new high-rise office building sat right next to it, and the waters of Tokyo Bay rolled on by right in front.

Inside, Sailor Galaxia held court. The winged beast sat upon a golden throne. Her leathery wings were unfurled and stuck out from the sides, while the meager light inside glinted off her polished obsidian-black armor and turned her already ashen skin into an even sicklier shade.

The Sailor Anima-Mates flanked her throne. Sailors Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren stood off to her left, while Tin Nyanko and Iron Mouse stood on her right in honor guard position. En and Ali were directly in front and were on one knee with the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet flanking the elven aliens, while the Phantom Sisters knelt right behind.

Galaxia held her right arm straight out with her hand extended. An image of a young blue-haired woman getting into a car appeared above her clawed hand. "This is Mizuno Ami, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury. Bring her to the construction site outside and kill her there." She leaned forward, and a scowl crossed her already snarling visage. "This will not be a mission for individual heroics. Her death and mangled corpse are the only thing that matters. Understood?"

Berthier rose from her position. She tossed her pale blue hair over her shoulder and let a cold smile play across her lips. "I will lure her to the site." The Phantom Sister abruptly teleported out of the warehouse.

Galaxia nodded as the rest of her minions stood up. "Excellent. The Sailor Senshi will soon know oblivion."  
*****


	33. Arc Four, Chapter Two

Luna345-LOL, thanks. :) Update coming now.

Sorry about the wait. RL and all. PC crashed, too. *Sigh*

Here we go!

**Chapter Two: That Old Sinking Feeling**

A growing sense of uneasiness crept over Mizuno Ami as she stepped out of her apartment. She entered a light meditation trance, but the feeling persisted. _You're being silly!_ she thought. _Everything's going great!_

She walked over to her car, a 1998 Corolla, and got in. She put her handbag in the backseat and turned the engine over. The car started up and Ami pulled out. The radio even began playing one of her favorite songs as she reflected on the past year.

One year ago, she, Tomoe Hotaru, Kaiou Michiru, Ten'ou Haruka and Meiou Setsuna had embarked on a quest to the jungle moon of Yavin IV. There, they had learned the ways of the Force and become Jedi. Haruka and Michiru left after a bit, letting Setsuna, Hotaru and Ami complete their training and take on the mantle of Jedi Master and Knights, respectively. Now Ami was now a first-year student at Tokyo University. Setsuna was guarding the Gate of Time, and Hotaru was in high school. Theoretically, everything was going great. So where was this bad feeling coming from?

She merged into highway traffic and reached out with the Force. Although it was Summer and she had no classes, she still liked to go to the library and pull out the old medical text. Her danger sense suddenly flared and she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She glanced to her left and saw someone who wasn't there just a moment ago.

The woman had pale blue hair tied up in an elaborate braid and wore a blue bodysuit with matching boots and gloves. Ami gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. "Berthier? What are you doing here?"

The second youngest of the Phantom Sisters pointed to an offramp a kilometer ahead. "Get off the highway there," she said.

Ami kept her eyes straight ahead while she subtly reached out with the Force and telekinetically opened her handbag. "All right, Berthier. I won't do anything rash."

Berthier closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. "Excellent. Ah, it's so good to see you again. What have you been up to?"

The shadow of a smile drifted across Ami's face as a slender rod levitated out of her bag. "I've been training," she said through clenched teeth.

An electric hum startled Berthier out of her reverie. She opened her eyes and gasped as a bright-blue energy blade hovered about five centimeters from her exposed neck. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Ami said as she took the offramp. "Lightsabers can slice through just about anything."

A sheen of sweat covered Berthier's forehead as panic began to set in. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Ami shrugged rather nonchalantly. "I told you, I trained. Now where do we go?"

Berthier swallowed, her forehead beginning to get slick with sweat. "Go down four blocks into the warehouse district. Pull up to a construction site beside warehouse number 47."

Ami nodded and followed Berthier's directions. She pulled up to an old warehouse and drove across the front before pulling into a construction site. Vehicles and steel girders cluttered the site, while the unfinished skeleton of a new building jutted out of the ground. Ami quickly put her car in park, turned off the engine and held out her right hand. The lightsaber floated into the palm of her hand, and she motioned for Berthier to get out.

While the Phantom Sister complied, Ami reached out with the Force and quickly located Hotaru and Setsuna. _I need help at the waterfront. Come quickly!_ She took a deep breath, held out her left hand and concentrated. A small ornate rod materialized in it. Ami held her transformation wand high and shouted four words that she hadn't uttered in over a year.

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier,_  
The sounds of violin music drifted through Hotaru's room like a dream, but she paid it no mind. She was too busy catching on her summer homework and wishing she were back on Yavin IV. There she had trained as a Jedi Knight and had met the guy of her dreams; Anakin Solo. She closed her violet eyes and drank in the memory of his ice-blue eyes and serious expression…

A voice ringing inside her head destroyed her reverie. _I need help at the waterfront. Come quickly!_ Hotaru sat up straight at her desk and gasped as she immediately recognized it as Mizuno Ami's. She got up from her desk and ran out of her room, shouting, "Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna!" as she ran down the hallway of her house to a large ballroom.

She found the elegant Michiru playing her violin, the tomboyish Haruka playing a violin and the mysterious Setsuna reading a book. All three looked at their young ward and knew something was wrong. And although only Setsuna finished her training, Haruka and Michiru were still Force sensitive and partially-trained.

Haruka moved to Hotaru's side and placed two strong hands on Hotaru's shoulders. "Hotaru, calm down! Practice those breathing exercises Luke taught us."

The young woman stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes and breathed for a minute. In through the nose and out through the mouth. In through the nose and out through the mouth…Finally, she was ready. "Ami sent me a message through the Force. She's in trouble at the waterfront and needs our help."

Haruka looked back at Michiru, but the elegant lady already had her transformation wand ready. "Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!" she shouted. A tidal wave of energy melted her clothes and reformed them into a Sailor Fuku complete with a dark blue bow on front, an aquamarine skirt and matching ankle boots. She posed for an imaginary camera before speaking. "For love and justice, I am the pretty soldier Sailor Neptune!"

Haruka shook her head before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small communicator, but hesitated for a moment before flipping it on. _Can I really disturb Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako? They're all leading such nice lives…_ She scowled and grabbed her hair as a sudden vision assaulted her mind of her, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto going to help Mercury-and being horribly slaughtered in the process.

Hotaru and Setsuna both grabbed onto Haruka and steadied her. "Haruka, what is it?" Setsuna asked.

The tomboyish Senshi shook her head. "I had… a vision from the Force." She steadied herself. "I'm fine," she said to Hotaru and Setsuna. "I thought we could do it alone, without the other Sailor Senshi," she held up her communicator. "However, we'll need them."

She finally flipped open the small round case and pushed a small button inside. The device triple-beeped and Haruka spoke into it. "Sailor Senshi, one of our old enemies has returned in force! Meet us at the waterfront."

Hotaru spoke up into the communicator, "And hurry!" before Haruka closed the communicator back up.

The Senshi of the wind stood up straight and concentrated for a moment. Her transformation wand appeared in her right hand and she lifted it high before shouting, "Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

Hotaru also half-closed her eyes and concentrated. An ornate rod appeared in her right hand, and she held it up to the sky while shouting, "Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

And finally, Setsuna held her right hand to the sky, summoning her transformation wand and shouting, "Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

A bright light engulfed the three, fading after half a second and leaving Sailors Uranus, Pluto and Saturn in place of Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru, respectively. The four looked over each other before _leaping_ to a telekinetically opening skylight in the ballroom's ceiling.

They landed on the roof and Saturn's violet eyes half-closed as she tracked Sailor Mercury's Force signature. "There," she said, pointing to Tokyo Bay.

Neptune ran her gloved fingers through her long, wavy hair and sighed. "It's back into the bowels of hell, isn't it?"

Uranus turned to her best friend and shrugged, checking her space sword. "If it is, I can't think of better people to go with."

Saturn smiled at the two and looked back to the skylight. She reached out with the Force and located four objects that would prove most useful. Four cylinders levitated up and out of the house and she grabbed one from midair "We will need these."

Uranus grabbed her lightsaber out of the air and thumbed the activation plate. A beam of golden energy shot forth, terminating a meter from the hilt. "It's been a while." she said just before deactivating the lightsaber and clipping it to her skirt. "Are we ready?" she asked.

Neptune motioned to the bay. "I am."

Pluto also nodded and also grabbed her lightsaber. "This will be difficult, but I can think of few people I'd rather be facing this with."

Saturn nodded. Her still young face had turned to stone, and her eyes were little more than chips of quartz. "We must hurry. Mercury is about to be seriously outnumbered."

* * *

While Neptune, Saturn and Uranus rushed off to help Mercury, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, Chiba Usagi, Chiba Mamoru and Aino Minako sat down together for the first time in close to a year.

The quintet met at Makoto's apartment, right above a bakery she owned. And Makoto had to admit, it was great to see her friends again. Usagi, celebrating her two-year wedding anniversary with her soulmate Mamoru, sat in the living room and chatted up a storm with Rei.

"Managing a household was a lot harder than I thought, but I take care of my Mamo-chan," Usagi said. She and her husband sat on a couch with their arms linked while Rei occupied a chair to the couple's left.

Rei took a sip of ginseng tea and leaned back. "Well, I am glad that you've matured a bit. I'm certain it's due to Mamoru, no doubt."

Usagi's eyebrows went up in shock at her best friend's snide remark. "How dare you?" she sputtered.

Rei's mouth turned up in a smirk. "I dare because it's true. Got a problem with it?"

While Usagi and Rei stood up, locked eyes and proceeded to shout at each other at the top of their lungs, Mamoru simply leaned back in his seat and waited for the inevitable storm to pass.

Makoto and Minako, both in the kitchen behind a plaster wall, could hear the two best friends arguing. "Well, I suppose ten minutes of quiet was nice," Minako stated as she glanced at a clock on the wall.

Makoto went to check on a pot of rice while Minako leaned over a counter and furiously leafed through a magazine. She suddenly let out a squeal of delight as her blue eyes landed on a particular picture. "Makoto, look!" The blond wheeled around, grabbed Makoto by her right shoulder and spun her around, shoving the magazine in her face. "They did a review of my concert! Can you believe it?" Minako turned and dashed out of the kitchen, leaving a flustered Makoto alone-or almost alone.

Two cats, one midnight black and the other almost albino white, wound their way around Makoto's slippered feet. Luna and Artemis both looked up with hungry expressions on their faces. "How's dinner coming?" Artemis asked, his eyes large and pleading.

The Senshi of lightning sighed as she set the table. "It'll be ready when it's ready, Artemis." She looked down at the white cat, right eyebrow twitching. "Well, my help just ran into the living room…not that she was much help to begin with."

She sighed as Luna and Artemis both leapt onto the table. Makoto went to check the food again, but a loud crash from the living room startled her and drew her attention there. "Wait here."

She ran into the living room and saw Usagi and Rei standing over a shattered vase while shouting up a storm.

"It's your fault!"

"No way! You shoved me into the stand!"

"Can't you grow up? You're a married woman!"

"I am grown up! You simply can't see it!"

Makoto' eyes widened at the destruction. She could normally keep her temper in check, but Usagi and Rei's destruction of that particular vase had finally snapped something inside. She marched over, grabbed both women by the collar and slammed them into the couch. Mamoru quickly jumped up and out of the line of fire as Makoto vented.

"That vase you two broke was given to me by my parents. It has-had been in the Kino family for nine generations, and was one of the few links I had to my family!" Makoto's green eyes shined as tears began streaming from them.

She breathed in and out for a few heartbeats before turning, kneeling down and picking up several of the pieces. "Why can't you two ever stop fighting?" she whispered.

Usagi's voice caught in her throat. The pig-tailed Senshi wanted to say something-anything-to Makoto, but she didn't know if she could say the right words. She didn't know if there were right words. She looked over at Mamoru, but the slightly older man closed his eyes and shook his head.

She finally got up and walked stiffly over to the vase, but nearly bumped into Rei. Rei looked over at Usagi and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. they looked at each other before silently walking to Makoto and knelling down in front of the shattered vase, helping her sort out the pieces of the vase.

Makoto glanced at the two, but stayed silent.

After a few minutes, the silence was broken by a sudden chirping from Usagi's purse on she sofa. Mamoru leaned over and rummaged around a bit before pulling out the slim metal case. His manner grew dark as he opened it up and Haruka's voice emanated from the speakers.

"Sailor Senshi, there is a new enemy! Head to the waterfront."

Hotaru's voice then spoke at the end. "And hurry!"

Mamoru looked up at Usagi. "The Sailor Senshi are needed once more," he said. A fire shone in his eyes as all four women got to their feet while Artemis and Luna bounded into the room.

"We heard!" Luna squeaked out. "Usagi, everyone, you must hurry!"

Usagi knelt down and looked the cat in the eyes. "I don't wanna fight! Can't the Outer Senshi handle this one?"

Rei's head suddenly snapped up. She dashed to the window in three long strides and opened it up. "Ami's in trouble!" she yelled. Her violet eyes scanned the city of Tokyo, finally settling on a spot on the edge of the horizon. "She's there."

The priestess turned around, held up her right hand and concentrated. An ornate rod materialized in her right hand she held it high while shouting, "Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

Rings of fire surrounded Rei, melting her clothes and reforming them into a Sailor Fuku with a dark purple bow on front, a red skirt and matching high heels. Elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble. A half-second later, Sailor Mars appeared in Rei's place. She looked at Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and Makoto and half-shouted, "What are you waiting for? Ami and the Outer Senshi need our help!"

Usagi sighed. _Well, goodbye normal life again. Will you ever stay?_ Her mind drifted to Crystal Tokyo, the city she was destined to rule in a thousand years. I guess not. She stood up and unclipped a large brooch from her shirt. The cover sprang open, revealing a large crystal inside. She held it to the sky and shouted, "Moon Eternal Power Makeup!"

At the same time, Makoto and Minako raised their transformation wands to the sky and shouted, respectively,

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

The three women were bathed in light. When it faded, Sailors Moon, Jupiter and Venus stood there. Mamoru had also transformed into Tuxedo Mask, his casual clothes melting away to reveal a tuxedo with mask over his eyes and flowing cape.

Sailor Moon pointed at the window. "We must go stop the enemy!" she said. She then looked down at Luna and Artemis and ordered, "Wait here!" before bounding out the window.

Luna yelled, "Wait!" but the quintet bounded out before she could be heard. Her head hung low. "I fear for them, Artemis. As Jacen Solo would say, 'I have a bad feeling about this'."

Artemis' yellow eyes narrowed at Luna's statement. "Have faith in them, Luna. They've been in tougher spots before."

* * *

A bright blue light engulfed Mizuno Ami, melting her clothes and reforming them into a Sailor Fuku with a bright blue bow tied on front. A matching skirt, knee-length boots and white elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble. "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Mercury!" she shouted. Her eyes half-closed as she reached out with the Force. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt eight other beings scattered around the construction site. She looked over at Berthier. "Why are you doing this? Weren't we friends?"

She looked the Phantom Sister over-and saw a pair of golden bracelets adorning her delicate wrists. Mercury's mind raced as she remembered where and when she saw a similar pair. _Sailor Galaxia used bracelets like those to control the Sailor Anima-Mates, and that was when the being Chaos corrupted her._ She cast her senses out once again and detected something very…powerful.

She looked up to the top of the half-finished building and saw a demon floating there. with onyx-black armor, ashen skin and leathery wings. A gasp of shock escaped Mercury's lips as she recognized it. "Sailor Galaxia!"

The fallen Senshi let out a low chuckle as she raised her arms. Both hands glowed yellow as Galaxia gathered her power. **"You are the first, but you won't be the last,"** she taunted. Her gauntleted hands flashed, and about a dozen energy bolts flew out and shot at Mercury.

Berthier dove out of the way, but Mercury held out her lightsaber and stood her ground. She didn't know if she could stop the energy bolts, but she had to try-no, she had to _do_. She rolled out of the way of the first three, then brought her sapphire blade up as she got back to her feet and deflected the next half-dozen in a blur of motion. And finally, she jumped out of the last three's line of fire. She used the Force to augment her leg strength and bounded up to the top of the skeletal frame.

Galaxia's red eyes widened in surprise and her lips curled.** "How did you do that? None of you could've deflected my attacks!"**

Mercury held out her lightsaber in a two-handed defensive position. "The Force is my ally. With it, I cannot fail!"

Galaxia snarled and looked back over her shoulder and down into the building's guts. **"Attack!"** she shouted.

Mercury saw a blur of motion as Sailor Lead Crow flew straight up and out of the interior of the building with feathery wings flapping. Sailor Iron Mouse also jumped up and landed behind Mercury. The small Senshi aimed a kick at the Senshi of water's back, but Mercury's left hand let go of the lightsaber's grip and blocked Iron Mouse's kick with her forearm. She jumped up and tucked her legs in while somersaulting back, landing behind Iron Mouse.

The white-clad Senshi had just enough time to let out a 'squeak' before Mercury knelt down and lashed out with a well-placed kick to the back of her kneecap. Iron Mouse's eyes crossed, and she almost tumbled off the girder they were standing on. She grabbed onto the beam at the last minute, stopping her from falling to the dirt below.

Lead Crow circled around Mercury's position. She unfurled her whip and snapped it at the blue-haired genius. Mercury spun around and raised her blade high, allowing Lead Crow's whip to wind around it. _I expected that to happen. Pluto's time staff and Saturn's Silence Glaive were unaffected by lightsaber plasma._

Lead Crow's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect her whip to get caught like that. Surprise and shock radiated off her, and Mercury picked up on that. She turned to her right and calmly stepped off into space…

The handle of Lead Crow's whip immediately slipped through her fingers. She tightened her grip on it, but the leather quickly tore the skin off the palm of her right hand. She cried put in pain as Mercury's descent slowed.

Mercury began pumping her legs and swinging her body back and forth, gaining momentum until she swung over hole in the middle of the building. She let go and landed on a plank and bounded inside, telekinetically unraveling the whip from her lightsaber.

Galaxia snarled and shouted, **"Get her!"**

Lead Crow rubbed her hand against her thigh in a desperate attempt to stop the pain while Iron Mouse limped to her feet. Lead Crow flapped her wings, gained some altitude, then swooped down into the bowels of the building. Iron Mouse followed, hopping down.

Mercury landed on a finished wooden floor and tucked into a crouch. She scanned the building with the Force, finding four life forms below her and four above. All were rapidly closing in on her, but a smile lit her face as she felt nine familiar people rapidly heading her way.

She stepped forward and tugged on her right ear, causing her visor to materialize over her eyes. Mercury stepped away from the halo of light around her and into the darkness, and despite her enhanced senses, every creak and groan sent shivers down her spine. She held her lightsaber up and used it as an impromptu light, not so much for illumination, but more to send the shadows away.

She stepped forward-and immediately rolled to the left, just avoiding a bluish-white fireball hurtled up from the lower floors. She looked down and saw the Phantom Sisters, Petz, Calaveras, Berthier and Koan just a floor below.

Koan, who had her arm extended, curled her lip up in a snarl. "Damn! How did you dodge that?"

Berthier cupped her chin in her hand in thought. "She's been exhibiting some unusual powers, including telekinesis and precognition."

Petz clenched her gloved fist tight, and blackish bolts of electricity ran along her arm. After a few seconds, she unclenched her hand and screamed, "Dark Lightning!" Black streams of electricity erupted from her hand and crossed the distance to Mercury in an instant.

She raised her lightsaber in an attempt to block them, but the lightning streamed around her blade and hit her dead on. Mercury stumbled back as pain coursed through her body. She bit back a cry and attempted to use the Force to block the lightning, but it was no use. She fell to the floor as darkness overwhelmed her…

* * *

Back outside, Galaxia stood at the top of the building and observed Sailor Moon and her Senshi bounding the construction site. A sneer formed on her blood-red lips as Sailor Moon looked about for her. Finally, Sailor Pluto looked up and saw the fallen Senshi.

Pluto shouted and pointed to the top of the building. "It's Sailor Galaxia!"

Sailor Moon's twin pigtails whipped around as she looked up and to the left. Her blue eyes turned almost liquid with sadness. "NO! You can't be like that!" She ran out to the middle of the field and held her arms out. "I cured you and sealed Chaos away! Why are you back?"

Galaxia sneered. **"You can never destroy me, Sailor Moon. Like you, I am eternal."** She raised her right arm and shot off three rapid-fire energy bursts. The blue projectiles sped toward Sailor Moon, who could only jump back in terror.

Mars glanced around and half-closed her eyes. "I sense…others here." She looked at Saturn and Pluto. "Can't you two sense anyone? Aren't you 'Jedi' or whatever?"

Sailor Saturn nodded and stretched out her own senses. She could immediately detect Mercury in the building-and in pain. Eight beings were in the building and rapidly closing in on her. However, she could also sense nine others scattered around the construction site! "It's a trap!" she yelled.

Sailors Pluto, Uranus and Neptune unclipped their lightsabers and activated them while Saturn held out her right arm. A polearm almost a head taller than she and topped by two wicked-looking blades materialized in her hand. "We have to get Ami out of there," she said, pointing to the building.

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Leave that to me!" And before anyone could protest, she dashed across the open field and into the building. Her eyes widened as they adjusted to the darkness, but it would be a minute or two before she could fully see. She crept forward, jumping involuntarily at the flickering shadows. She finally adjusted to the dark, allowing her to find a completed stairwell that would take her to the next floor-and the Phantom Sisters. She slid up the side of the stairs and saw Petz standing over Sailor Mercury. Black lightning streamed from her fingertips and coursed into the geniuses' body.

Jupiter jumped up to the second floor and shouted in anger. "Stop that! You're killing her!"

Petz's eyes rolled as she calmly turned from Mercury and looked over at Jupiter. "That's the idea."

A sneer formed on Jupiter's lips. "You have no idea who you're messing with." She held her right arm out straight, and a ball of energy formed in it. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she shouted, lobbing the ball underhanded straight at Petz. "Eat this!"

The eldest Phantom Sister had only enough time to scream before the sphere hit her in the chest and exploded. Tendrils of electricity arced around Petz's body, actually causing her skin to flash translucent and show the skeleton beneath in certain places.

Calaveras uncoiled her whip and cracked it at Jupiter. The leathery strand wrapped around Jupiter's right forearm, and before she could react, Calaveras reared back and _pulled_, causing Jupiter to lose her balance and pitch forward onto the wooden floor. And the fight was on...

* * *

The Amazon Trio, the Amazoness Quartet and the Aliens ran to the side, rapidly outflanking the Sailor Senshi. Fish-Eye jumped on top of a pile of steel girders and brandished a set of throwing knives in his scaly hands. He took aim and flung them at Sailors Venus and Neptune.

Venus raised her arm, pointed at Fish-Eye and shouted, "Crescent Beam!" A golden beam shot from her fingertip and hit the girders directly below Fish-Eye's feet, burning right through them. Fish-Eye jumped into the air and landed a good ten meters away.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he yelled.

Neptune half-closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. She telekinetically latched onto the merman's legs and gave them a quick tug, tripping Fish-Eye up and sending him to the ground. "Yes, we will do better than that."

Venus flashed a toothy smile. "The bigger they are, the clumsier they are!"

Neptune turned her head around and looked askance at the young woman. "I thought it was different." Her danger sense flared and she looked up, seeing En and Ali hovering above them. The two aliens held out their hands and sent out a telekinetic shockwave. The invisible barrier hit the two Senshi, sending them flying back to the ground and eventually skidding to a halt just outside the main gate, digging a deep furrow in the ground.

An inarticulate scream escaped Sailor Mars' curled lips. Her black eyes blazed, and she brought her gloved hands together. "Fire," she began. A small flame ignited on her fingertips as she finished, "Soul!" The tiny flame grew into a maelstrom, streamed from her fingers and quickly reached En and Ali, engulfing the elven beings in flames. They plummeted to the ground and landed with a _thud._

Ali wrapped his arms around his beloved in an attempt to smother the mystical flames. He was able to eventually put them out, but not before they seriously burnt the two. En's face was severely burned and her green skin was already beginning to blister, while Ali's arms were similarly damaged. He tried to grab En and drag her away, but the pain was too great.

Sailor Mars admired her handiwork for a moment before casting her eyes up in search of new targets. She quickly spotted Hawks-Eye standing a few feet away. The flamboyant young man blew a kiss at Mars, then held up a small wooden stick with one burning end. He held it to his mouth and blew, sending a veritable inferno toward Mars. She immediately jumped out of the way-and was promptly tackled by an athletic looking woman. Both ladies fell to the ground-hard. Sailor Mars, however, was on the bottom.

Junjun, eldest of the Amazoness Quartet, rose to her feet and brushed some dirt off her shoulders. Like her sisters. she wore her green hair in two elaborate braids and had an air of confidence about her. She turned to Hawks-Eye and shouted, "Nice job!"

Hawks-Eye merely nodded before turning back to the battle.

Sailors Uranus, Pluto and Saturn quickly found themselves surrounded by other members of the Amazoness Quartet and the Amazon Trio. Pallapalla held out her hands and cupped them together before quickly pulling them apart, revealing a large blue ball. "This is for you!" she squealed before throwing it at the three.

Saturn immediately planted her Glaive in the ground and shouted, "Silence Wall!" The ball hit the crystalline barrier and exploded, sending out a large fireball that engulfed the three Senshi. When it faded, all three stood tall behind Saturn's barrier.

Uranus held her lightsaber high with her right hand and extended her left. A jewel-encrusted scimitar materialized in it, and she sliced both blades down. "Double Space Sword Blaster!" she yelled. Twin crescent-shaped energy blasts shot from her lightsaber and Space Sword, but they hit nothing as the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet members dodged the attacks.

Pluto cocked an eyebrow at Uranus. "New attack?"

The tomboyish Senshi shrugged. "I've been meaning to try it out for some time."

Pluto let a faint smile cross her lips as her alert eyes scanned the construction site. Mercury and Jupiter were still in the half-finished building, and Pluto could sense that both were alive. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were trying-and the key word was trying-to fight Sailor Galaxia. Finally, Venus, Mars and Neptune were unconscious and ten meters away. "We must retreat. We're no match for them!"

Saturn nodded and lowered the Silence Glaive, dissolving the protective barrier. Sailor Uranus took advantage and dashed out, hitting Pallapalla to the ground and knocking the younger woman out.

Pluto half-closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, sending a message to Jupiter and Mercury. _Get out. We must retreat.

* * *

_

_Seven minutes earlier_  
Jupiter hit the deck-hard. She tried to block her fall with her free hand, but her face still hit impacted with the wood. Stars danced before her eyes, and she tasted blood in her mouth. She slowly got to her feet and grabbed onto the whip with both hands. With a grunt, she pulled on the whip.

Calaveras' eyes went wide in shock as Sailor Jupiter's tug sent her flying into the wall, clear on the opposite side of the room. She crumpled to the ground upon impact, and the cape she wore fluttered around her still body.

Koan and Berthier took a step back as Jupiter advanced. There was bloodlust in her pale green eyes, and the Senshi of lightning settled into a jujitsu attack stance. "Please try something," she said. "I'm in a bad mood."

The younger Phantom Sisters looked at each other for a moment before turning around and running as fast as they could away from Jupiter. The Senshi scoffed. "Weaklings."

She walked over to Sailor Mercury, knelt down and examined her friend for any major injuries. _Her pulse is good, but her breathing's a bit labored._ Jupiter then grabbed Mercury and stood up hoisting her onto her shoulder in a fireman's carry. A small, niggling feeling at the back of her mind urged her to get moving, but before she could even move, the ceiling above her head shattered, sending splinters of wood flying in all directions.

A dozen razor-sharp splinters hit Sailors Jupiter and Mercury. Their Senshi uniforms protected them for the most part, but one long sliver hit Jupiter in her right thigh. Piercing right to the bone. She gritted her teeth as pain lanced from the wound. _I will not stop. I will not stop. I will not stop_ repeated in her head as she stumbled to the stairs leading down.

A voice from behind drew her attention and stopped her in her tracks, however. "So, the Senshi are trapped like rats in a cage."

Jupiter's head turned to the right, and she twisted her waist enough so she could see the four fallen Senshi behind her. Sailors Iron Mouse, Tin Nyanko, Aluminum Seiren and Lead Crow stood there. Aluminum Seiren smiled at Jupiter. "Hello. We would like you to please join Sailor Galaxia's army as we sweep across the galaxy."

Tin Nyanko abruptly shoved the ditz out of the way and pointed her bazooka at Jupiter and Mercury. "These two die!" she screamed as her finger pressed the bazooka's trigger.

A long rocket shot out and flew at Jupiter, but she was already diving into the stairwell, keeping her body in front of Mercury in order to protect her friend. The rocket exploded near the stairwell's opening.

The resulting shockwave slammed into Jupiter, causing her to lose her balance and sending her tumbling down the stairs. She landed at the bottom on her right side, arm first. She heard a popping sound and instantly pain flared up around her elbow and forearm.

By now, Mercury was _finally_ conscious. The blue-haired genius got to her feet and looked up, seeing the now destroyed stairs. "What happened?" she mumbled. A grunt from below suddenly caught her attention. She looked down and gasped as she saw Sailor Jupiter lying there.

Her Sailor Fuku was stained with dirt, and her brown hair, normally tied in a ponytail, had come loose and billowed out around her head. There was a trail of blood coming from her right thigh, but most distressing was her right arm. It was not only bent at the elbow in a _very _unnatural position; the forearm was fractured and twisted almost in half.

Mercury gritted her teeth and looked around for something to use for an emergency splint. Her eyes darted to the ceiling as she felt four-no, six people above her. She saw Iron Mouse, Aluminum Seiren, Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko, Petz and Calaveras standing there, all hungry for blood. Mercury reached out with the Force and recalled her lightsaber. It landed in her right hand and she ignited it, sending a sapphire-colored blade forth. "Denizens of darkness, I am the pretty sailor-suited Jedi Knight Sailor Mercury! You will not pass!"

Lead Crow's mouth turned upward in a sneer and her good arm snapped her whip. "We do not intend to pass you. We simply intend to kill you." Her eyes suddenly scrunched in confusion. "Wait. What's a 'Jedi Knight'?"

Iron Mouse scoffed at Lead Crow's confusion and jumped down at Mercury. The tiny Senshi jumped up and kicked at Mercury's head, but the genius deftly sidestepped it. Iron Mouse landed and quickly rolled back, allowing her to come up into a martial arts stance.

Mercury reached out with her senses. _She means to engage in hand-to-hand combat with me? _

Iron Mouse advanced upon Mercury and threw a series of rabbit punches at the Senshi of water. She effortlessly blocked each one, but had to be careful not to cut off one of Iron Mouse's limbs with her lightsaber. The diminutive Senshi quickly stopped and attempted a new technique. She dropped down and attempted a leg sweep, but Mercury could feel her do it a full five seconds before she actually did it.

She leapt up and somersaulted over Iron Mouse's head while simultaneously carving through the ceiling right above her head-right under the area her other enemies were standing. The floor, already damaged and buckling from the earlier explosion and weight, collapsed. Mercury landed and broke into a run as soon as she landed, also bodychecking Iron Mouse out of her way.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the three fallen Senshi and the two Phantom Sisters fell to the floor below. Mercury quickly deactivated her lightsaber, clipped it to her skirt and called upon the Force for the additional strength needed to pick Sailor Jupiter up. She was hefting the Senshi of lightning up when a telepathic message entered her mind from Sailor Pluto.

_Get out. We must retreat._

Mercury let a grim smile cross her face as she sent one back. _I acknowledge. We're leaving now._ She took one more look around before running for the exit.

Behind her, the Senshi and Phantom Sisters attempted to disentangle themselves from one another. "Get your foot out of my face!" Calaveras shouted at Tin Nyanko.

Tin Nyanko snarled. "Would you prefer my fist in your face, or would that ruin your makeup job?"

Calaveras slowly got to her feet and placed her hands at the small of her back, allowing her to stretch and work some kinks out of her back. She looked around and noted Mercury and Jupiter gone. "Oh, man! Galaxia's going to kill us for sure!"

Tin Nyanko sat up and looked at her. She smiled slyly as she stood up. "Actually, it wasn't us that let those two get away."

Calaveras stepped over. "What do you mean?"

Tin Nyanko's golden eyes narrowed and flashed conspiratorially. "Simple. Galaxia kills incompetent subordinates. If we stick together and back each other up," she motioned to her fallen comrades. "We'll stay alive."

Calaveras let a small grin spread across her face. "Interesting idea, Tin Nyanko. Please, tell me more."

* * *

Sailor Mercury burst out of the half-finished building-and emerged into a war zone. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were directly in front of her and were battling the possessed Sailor Galaxia while Sailors Mars, Venus and Neptune were unconscious and piled up in a heap near a set of half-melted girders. Sailors Uranus, Pluto and Saturn were scattered about the construction site, fighting running battles.

Tuxedo Mask glanced over his shoulder just as Mercury emerged from the building and saw Jupiter slung over her shoulder. He deflected an energy blast from Sailor Galaxia with his cane and shouted, "Ami, what happened?"

The blue-haired genius met up with her two friends. "The Sailor Anima-Mates and the Phantom Sisters are inside the building there," she pointed out. "What's the matter with Usagi?"

Sailor Moon was standing next to Tuxedo Mask and had a look of stark horror on her face. "I healed these people. They were better. Why are they attacking us?" she mumbled.

Mercury looked away from her and looked up at Galaxia. The demon seemed more interested in toying with the Sailor Senshi than actually destroying them. She kept her eyes on Galaxia as she spoke, "Mamoru. Get Usagi out of here."

Tuxedo Mask nodded and scooped his beloved into his arms before turning and bounding away, Sailor Mercury following with Jupiter still slung over her shoulder.

Sailor Galaxia shouted from her perch. **"Leaving so soon? The funeral's just started!"** She raised her arms, and her clawed hands pulsed with energy. Yellowish energy blasts shot off from her hands and sped toward Mercury, Moon and Tuxedo Mask….

Sailor Mercury's arms seemed to move on their own as she brought her lightsaber up. She skidded to a halt, leaving furrows in the ground from her knee-high boots as she gently lowered Sailor Jupiter to the ground with her left hand while activating her lightsaber with her right.

She brought her sapphire blade up and gracefully deflected away the first half dozen energy blasts, seeming to dance. Tuxedo Mask's blue eyes went wide as Mercury, normally considered the weakest of the Sailor Senshi, stood up to Sailor Galaxia's attack. She turned her head around and suddenly shouted, "Mamoru, why are you still here? Get Usagi out of here!"

Tuxedo Mask nodded before running for the exit.

Saturn noted Mercury's emergence and sent a telepathic message through the Force to Uranus and Pluto. _Retrieve the fallen, then meet back at Makoto's apartment._ She then slashed at her opponent, Hawks-Eye, with her lightsaber.

Hawks-Eye jumped back seconds before the lavender blade could slice him in half. A snarl crossed his lips as he held out his fiery wooden stick and exhaled, sending out a torrent of fire.

Saturn merely dodged to the right, avoiding the stream of orange-yellow flame and putting her in perfect position to scoop Sailor Mars up. She quickly deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her skirt before scooping Mars up into a fireman's carry.

The stick vanished from Hawks-Eye's hand, only to be replaced by a leather whip. He cracked it at Saturn, sending the diminutive Senshi of death scattering for the exit.

At the very top of a crane stood Sailor Uranus with her Space Sword in one hand and her lightsaber in the other as she fended off…a giant weed. Thick vines studded with thorns were sprouting from the ground, tracking and grabbing at the tomboyish Senshi while she slashed.

At the bottom of the crane stood a young woman in a red dress with flame red hair tied in two elaborate braids. She was Cerecere, member of the Amazoness Quartet and master of plants. She held out her arms and another vine shot forth from the dirt. Uranus snarled and slashed at the vines, but for every one she cut, two more sprung up to attack her.

Cerecere spoke. "Give up, fool. It's impossible to defeat my plants."

Uranus' snarl turned into a grim smile at Cerecere's words. "For a Jedi Knight, impossible is a word that doesn't exist." She crossed her swords in front of her chest and concentrated, building up energy in the two blades. "Double Space Sword Blaster!" she yelled, dropping them down and flinging a cross-shaped energy blast at the ground-and the root of the vines.

Cerecere let out a shriek the impact and subsequent explosion flung her back and her plant was disintegrated. The crane was lifted off its tracks before settling back down with a loud _thud._

Uranus had already leapt off the crane's arm and landed on the ground some five meters away. She used the Force to lessen the impact, but she still felt a bit jarred at the impact. Uranus rolled to her right and stood up before glancing to her left and seeing Neptune and Venus lying there. She sprinted over, deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her skirt, clipped her Space Sword to her skirt as well and scooped Sailor Neptune up in her arms before running to the exit.

And finally, Sailor Pluto ran to Venus and lifted her up. Suddenly, her danger sense flared. She looked to the half-finished building just as eight very powerful women emerged from it-the Sailor Anima-Mates and the Phantom Sisters. She raised her time staff high and shouted, "Dark Dome Close!"

A crystalline-looking energy barrier formed around her and Sailor Venus mere seconds before five energy attacks, two magic whips and a rocket hit her position. She raised her free hand and reached out with the Force, sending a telekinetic wave at them and flinging them away. Pluto took one more look around before fleeing with the injured Senshi.

Sailor Mercury noted everyone's departure. She sent a message to them through the Force. _I'll be right behind you. Stay safe, everyone!_

She looked up and saw Sailor Galaxia, still standing on the top of the building with her clawed hands planted on her skirted hips. **"Your time is over, Mizuno Ami. This galaxy shall fall to Chaos."**

Mercury held her lightsaber high and yelled, "No! You will never triumph, Chaos! The Force is with us, and the light shall never be eclipsed by your darkness."

Galaxia's cracked lips pursed and her reptilian eyes narrowed in confusion. **"What is this 'Force' you speak of?"**

Mercury's eyes suddenly widened as she realized she had said too much. Then she felt a mental probe coming from Galaxia! She concentrated on deflecting the probe, but it was difficult. Sweat formed on her forehead, but she successfully deflected the mental invasion.

She bent down and picked Sailor Jupiter back up. Mercury ran to the exit, but found it blocked by debris. She called upon the Force and, about ten meters from the debris and detritus separating the construction site from the rest of the warehouse district, she _leapt_ into the sky.

Iron Mouse's and Hawks-Eye's mouths dropped open in shock, while Aluminum Seiren clapped rather giddily.

Mercury landed with a loud _thud_ on the pavement. Her legs throbbed, but she paid no attention to the pain as she ran with all her might.

Ten minutes later, she stood in front of Jupiter's apartment. The brunette was still unconscious, but her breathing and pulse were steady. Mercury let out a long held-in sigh as she went to the side of the building. Makoto owned a bakery that took up the whole first floor, and her apartment took up the entire second floor.

She found the fire escape and double-timed up it, reaching the apartment in mere seconds. The Senshi of water entered through a window and was in the living room. Everyone was already there, in their civilian identities. Haruka quickly ran over and took Jupiter from Mercury. "We've got Makoto's bedroom set up as a makeshift hospital."

Mercury nodded. "I'll check everyone out in a second." A bright light suddenly engulfed her. And when it faded, Sailor Mercury was gone and Mizuno Ami stood in her place.


	34. Arc Four, Chapter Three

wildflower1014-Thanks. :)

luna345-I'm glad you're reviewing. :) More soon, now.

Small 'cameo' from Justice League: Unlimited. ;)

Here we go!

**Chapter Three: A Plan for Action**  
Thirty minutes later, the conscious Senshi gathered in the living room along with Mamoru, Luna and Artemis. Makoto was still in her bedroom in a Jedi healing trance and was being tended to by Ami, while Usagi sat by the window and stared off into space. And finally, Minako was in the kitchen, talking on her communicator.

Rei began the meeting. The Senshi of fire stood behind the sofa and leaned on it, using it to support her tired body. "Okay. I guess it goes without saying we got our butts kicked." She looked around, her tired eyes betraying confusion. "Now how in the hell did Chaos escape its imprisonment and re-possess Sailor Galaxia?"

Setsuna's ancient eyes flickered as she thought for a moment. "Galaxia said that it was eternal; that it could never be destroyed. When Usagi imprisoned it before, she probably didn't have the strength to seal it away for a longer time."

Mamoru nodded. "From what Usako told me, it was a difficult battle." He looked over at his wife, but she hadn't moved from the window.

Rei's eyes tracked Mamoru's gaze before she stood up and marched over to her best friend. She grabbed Usagi's arm and violently spun her around. "Usagi! You can't just-" Rei's black eyes, sharp with anger before, suddenly went soft as she saw Usagi's tear-streaked face.

The young woman's lips quivered. "I failed everyone, Rei. The Fantome Sisters, En and Ali, it's all my fault!" She fell back against the wall as Mamoru ran over to her.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and quickly brought her away from the wall. "Usako, listen to me!" he half-shouted. "You failed no one. Chaos escaped on its own. Galaxia was corrupted by it, but that wasn't also your fault. None of this is your fault. Do you understand me?"

Usagi hesitated for a long five seconds before reluctantly nodding.

Mamoru gently led his wife back to the sofa. She sat down, but still had a haunted look in her normally shining blue eyes.

Michiru placed a bandaged hand on Usagi's own quivering hand. "Nobody blames you for anything," she stated. "We must move past that and formulate some sort of plan to combat this evil."

She looked over at Haruka, who was sitting on the floor and lost in thought. The tomboyish woman suddenly snapped her head over to Michiru and uttered, "Huh? What?" Michiru took her hand from Usagi and held it over her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter.

Haruka stood up and began pacing. "We need more firepower if we're going to defeat these new enemies. We're just not strong enough on our own."

Minako finally entered the living area, still chattering away on her communicator. "No, you can't get involved. This is an internal Senshi matter… yes, if we need help from the JLU, we'll call the Watchtower." She closed it and looked over at Haruka. "Haruka, they're not evil, just under the control of Chaos. Shouldn't we try and save them?"

Haruka suddenly turned and fixed her ice-blue eyes on the willowy blond. "And how do you propose we do that? Sailor Galaxia killed almost all of last time she was possessed by Chaos. This time…" She let her words trail off and let the silence do the talking for her.

Minako gritted her teeth. She walked over to Haruka and jabbed her finger about two centimeters from her nose. "We can't just kill them! They're simply being controlled." Her eyes narrowed. "You of all people should know about that."

Haruka's eyebrows went up in surprise, as well as her temper. She was about to respond when a gentle cough from her left caught her attention.

She glanced over and saw Setsuna and Hotaru standing beside Rei. "Haruka. Control your emotions," Setsuna said. "To simply kill Galaxia's minions would definitely send us down the path of the Dark Side."

Haruka's mouth went dry as she contemplated Setsuna's words. _Oh, dear god._ She turned back to Minako and stepped back, allowing her enough room to bow. "I'm sorry, Minako. You're right. We must try and save-"

Ami emerged from Makoto's bedroom and cut her off. "No, Haruka. We must do, or do not. There is no try." She looked over at Setsuna and Hotaru. "I…have an idea, but I'm not sure it will work."

Hotaru's violet eyes seemed to bore into the genius as she spoke. "I have a general idea of what your idea is, Ami." A sigh escaped her lips before she continued. "I'm not sure they'd go for it."

Usagi looked over at the two. "Wait a minute. Ami's ideas are always good ones." The barest hint of a smile crossed her mouth. "What is it? Or is it a secret mission that only you can do?"

Ami's mouth turned up in a smile. "Well, it is a mission, but four others are needed for it." Her blue eyes fell on Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru. "We must go back to the Jedi Academy."

Silence permeated the room for a full minute before Minako tentatively raised her hand. "Umm, I believe I speak for everyone here when I ask 'what the hell are you talking about?'"

Setsuna crossed her arms as she figured out Ami's plan. "Ami, we don't know what's been going on over there. I can't simply have us arrive five minutes after we left." She raised her left arm and motioned to the other Sailor Senshi. "We also cannot ask them to fight our battles for us. This reality is our domain, and-"

Luna suddenly spoke up. The small black cat had remained silent throughout the meeting, but she could listen no longer. "Setsuna, you underestimate them! Don't you remember their conviction when they fought to save Tenel Ka from the Dark Side, or when they went on their quest for the crystal shards? They will help us."

Usagi thought for a moment. "Oh! Are you talking about those aliens we met a year ago, and you five went off to their school to study for two years?"

Ami nodded. "Yes. The Sailor Senshi in that reality have grown quite powerful, and could definitely aid us in our fight against Galaxia. We need only to go and ask them."

Michiru's head cocked to the side and she held her hand to her chin in thought as she looked up at Ami. "Of course, that is assuming they're all still on Yavin IV. You all did graduate to Jedi Knight the day that you left, and Setsuna here achieved the rank of Jedi Master."

Rei suddenly stood straight behind the sofa as a vision passed before the shrine maiden's eyes. She saw her and her friends fighting Galaxia's slaves by themselves-and dying most gruesomely.

Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru instantly sensed Rei's vision and gathered around her, leaving the others confused. "What do you see?" Ami asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and sending soothing thoughts to her old friend.

Rei's breath was coming in ragged gasps, but it began slowing down. "I see…us," she said between breaths. "It's horrible."

Her eyes suddenly snapped shut, and she shook her head violently, sending her long, midnight black hair whipping around. "We have to get help."

The five Sailor Jedi shared a glance, then nodded resolutely. Five hands went into the air, followed by the five shouting,

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Makeup!"

* * *

Five minutes later, the Senshi had joined hands and were in a circle. Makoto had regained consciousness and was standing off to the side, most of her injuries healed.

Luna stood in the center of the circle. "Are you all ready?" she asked.

Mercury nodded. "Yes. We can sailor teleport directly to Yavin IV, but I don't know how long we'll be gone."

Minako waved her off and rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for, then? Get going!" She placed her hand on her hips and smirked. "We'll keep the home fires doused until you get back."

Artemis held a paw to his tiny forehead. "That's keep the home fires burning, Minako, not doused."

The blond Senshi looked down at the cat. "Is that so? I thought it was different…"

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned before the five Sailor Jedi closed their eyes and concentrated. A suffuse glow enveloped them, and a preternatural wind began blowing around the apartment.

Luna shouted. "Sailor…"

And Ami finished. "…Teleport!"

* * *

A reality away, Luke Skywalker's calm eyes gazed out at his latest class of Jedi Trainees. About forty sentient beings were seated in the Great Temple's Grand Audience Chamber, all eager to learn how to be Jedi Knights. "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. My former master Obi-Wan Kenobi used the Jedi technique known as 'persuade mind' on a squad of stormtroopers while we were on Tatooine. It can also work on people with stronger wills, but it's-"

He suddenly stopped talking and looked to his right. A blindingly white energy sphere had suddenly appeared. His mind raced, as he felt five-no, six very familiar presences materialize. The sphere faded, leaving behind five women in Sailor Fukus and one small black cat.

Luna looked around, then fixed her eyes on Luke. "Luke Skywalker!" she shouted, bounding up to the Jedi Master.

Luke's face broke into an uncharacteristically boyish grin as he knelt down and scooped her up. "Luna! What are you doing here?" he asked. He turned to his students and felt some nervousness coming from some, but curiosity was the main emotion coming from them.

"These are the Sailor Senshi from the Milky Way Galaxy." he stated, motioning to them. "They trained here and became Jedi Knights." He then looked back at the Senshi and sensed urgency… and fear. "What is it?"

Sailor Mercury stepped forward and bowed. "Master Skywalker, we formally request an audience with you as soon as possible."

Luke pursed his lips slightly and nodded. "I see." He turned to Sailor Pluto. "Remember where my office is?"

The guardian of time nodded, then led everyone off the stage and through the class of trainees.

Luna's head craned around so she could observe Luke. Except for a few more wrinkles around his eyes and the corners of his mouth, he seemed exactly the same. "It's only been a year, Luna." he said.

The feline gasped in surprise. "Huh? How did you…" Her eyes narrowed as she figured out what he did. "Do you have to read my mind like that?"

Luke shrugged and smirked. "Sorry, but you were broadcasting that pretty loudly."

Luna scowled, then leapt out of his arms and headed for the turbolifts in the back of the chamber. As soon as the five Senshi and cat entered the turbolifts and left, Luke turned to his whispering students.

"Were those really the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yeah. I recognize the outfit. I saw Jaina Solo in something like that once."

"You did not!"

"Yeah, I did!"

"You wouldn't have recognized her, then. Senshi have this 'aura' that prevent them from being recognized."

"She told me it was her!"

Luke gently coughed into his hand. The sound wasn't that loud, but it carried to the farthest corners of the Chamber. All the students settled down and looked up at him as he continued with his lecture. "Now, then. The power to affect another's mind is quite serious. It should be used only for the most dire of…"

* * *

In the turbolift, the five Senshi and Luna shifted around. "He looks…older," Uranus finally stated.

Pluto fixed a hard stare on her. "Of course he'd look older, Haruka. You left for a while, remember?"

The Senshi of the wind ran her gloved fingers through her short blond hair and sighed. "Yeah, and I now regret that choice." She looked over at Sailor Saturn, but the diminutive Senshi was staring at the turbolift door, and her mind was wandering.

Neptune noted her daze, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hotaru?" she inquired. "Are you all right?"

Saturn looked up at Neptune. "I was just wondering where our friends are. I sense Mistress Tionne and Jade here, but no one else is even in the system."

Neptune shrugged. "It has been a year since you graduated," she stated. "People move on." The lift doors opened, allowing everyone to pile out four floors down from the Grand Audience Chamber.

Pluto's emerald eyes scanned each door. "If I remember correctly." she said as she walked along the hallway. "Master Skywalker's office is quite close." She rounded a corner, followed by everyone. They came to a large door and felt two familiar people behind it.

Sailor Mercury stepped forward and tentatively extended her right arm. Before she was able to knock, a voice from the other side came through. "It's open!"

Mercury glanced at Pluto before grabbing the doorknob and turning it.

The oak door swung open with nary a squeak. Mercury and Pluto's mouths turned up in smiles as they saw two women standing there. The first had long reddish hair that came down to just below her shoulders and had a form-fitting jumpsuit on. A lightsaber and blaster pistol was clipped to her belt, and she leaned against the edge of a large desk as if she owned the place.

The second woman had even longer hair, silver-colored, and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. She wore a simple dress with a lightsaber attached to a strip of cloth. Her eyes were mother-of-pearl, and her ears had a slight point to them.

Tionne Solusar and Mara Jade Skywalker stood up at the Senshi's approach. Mara walked up to Sailor Mercury. "It's been a bit." Mercury leaned forward in a bow, but Mara grasped her shoulders and held her up straight. "Eh, eh. You don't bow to me." She looked over at Uranus and Neptune and smirked slightly. "Well, the delinquents are back. Ready to earn the title of Jedi Knight?"

Uranus scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ah, no. We have slightly more important business to attend to."

Tionne narrowed her eyes at Uranus' outburst, but troubling feelings from her best friend drew her away. "What troubles you, friend?" she asked Pluto.

Pluto sighed and walked over to a chair. She dropped down into it and let out another sigh. "I'm not sure where to begin."

Mara paced over back to the desk and sat on the edge again. "The beginning's always good," she mentioned. "Why not start there?"

Saturn cleared her throat and began. "In our reality, there is also a Dark Side and a Light Side. However, our Dark Side has a consciousness and a will of its own. It is called Chaos. And it has possessed Sailor Galaxia, the most powerful Senshi in the Milky Way Galaxy."

She paused and Neptune continued the tale. "What's even worse is that she's gathered an army." She glanced at both Mara and Tionne with her sea-blue eyes before continuing. "In the past, Sailor Moon has opted to heal the souls of certain enemies instead of killing them, letting them lead comparatively normal lives.."

Tionne smiled and nodded in approval. "That's great. Compassion can be one of your greatest strengths."

Neptune let a nervous chuckle escape her lips before continuing. "Yes. Unfortunately, Galaxia targeted those people and enslaved them to her will."

Mara' shifted her gaze to Neptune. "And how many people did little Miss Moon spare?"

Ami's mind did some quick calculations. "I sensed eighteen beings there, counting Galaxia. And that's the number of former enemies Usagi healed over the first five years we were Senshi." Her head turned to the Jedi Master. "And there are currently nine Sailor Senshi, along with Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis."

All eyes looked to the door as Luke entered the room. "The trainees are on cooperative lessons for the day," he said as he walked up to Sailor Pluto. "I heard what you said while coming here. I will do everything I can to reunite my galaxy's Senshi."

His wizened eyes went to Mara and Tionne. "I assume you two are in?"

Tionne's normally serene face had a scowl on it as she nodded. "They aided us when Lumiya and Brakiss made their move. How can we deny them help?"

Mara walked over to Tionne and placed her right hand on Tionne's shoulder. "I'm in, too. You can't have a Senshi reunion without me!"

Luke chuckled. "All right." He then turned to Sailor Mercury, the corners of his mouth quirking up. "We can use the comm center in the basement. You do remember how to use the equipment, right?"

Mara let out a bark of laughter. "Are you kidding? She's probably dying to take a look at that 'advanced technology'!" The comment slowly deflated the building tension in the room. First Neptune, then Tionne and Luke began chuckling. Even Saturn and Pluto, normally the two stoics of the group, let smiles drift across their faces.

And finally, Luke and Mercury joined in. Waves of laughter swept the tension and fear away, if only for a moment. And it allowed the Sailor Senshi and Jedi a minute of relaxation before settling on the grim tasks at hand.


	35. Arc Four, Chapter four

Wildflower1014-Thanks. And yeah, after the grimness last time, there needed to be a bit of joking.

Lichlord Kris-Welcome. :) And I was not aware that was his name. Sorry, but he probably won't be showing up here.

**Chapter Four: Reunion**  
Mizuno Ami stood in front of the hulking communications center and cracked her knuckles in anticipation before sitting down. She pressed a large red button on the main console, bringing the beast to life.

"Who should we contact first?" Luke asked.

A small voice from the back spoke up.

"Anakin!"

Everyone turned to the back and saw a rapidly blushing Hotaru. She looked down and moved her foot along the ground, whispering, "Well, I would like to see him."

Ami turned back to Luke and looked up from her seat. "Where is he?"

The Jedi Master thought for a moment. "He's on a mission to Ossus. There are some artifacts there that Tionne wanted to study. He and Tahiri went there."

Ami punched up the coordinates for Ossus and, within minutes, a large image of the New Republic seal flashed on the viewscreen, followed by a text message. _The party you are seeking is unavailable. Please try again._

Ami's eyes rolled. "No matter what universe you're from, voice mail messages are still annoying! Maybe I should try Hapes?" As soon as the words left her mouth, the screen flickered and two young adults appeared, a young, blond-haired woman with shining green eyes and a young man with sandy-blond hair and intense blue eyes. Her mouth was agape from surprise, and for the first time in a while, Tahiri Veila had nothing to say.

Hotaru was also speechless as she looked upon Anakin's face. When she had left, he was only just starting to mature. Now, his face had lost most of its baby fat, and his eyes now shone with maturity. She almost swooned at the sight, but Tahiri's voice shattered her reverie.

"Ami? Luna? Hotaru? Setsuna? Haruka? Michiru? Is that really you? What are you doing back in our reality? How's Tokyo? How's Usagi? How are you?"

Ami blinked twice. "Yes, it's really us. We're her on an urgent mission. Tokyo's fine for now, Usagi's not doing too well and we're a bit under pressure."

Anakin's face hardened at her words. "What's the problem, Ami?"

The blue-haired genius hesitated. "It's rather difficult to explain." She looked down in thought before continuing. "We do need to see you as soon as possible."

Tahiri nodded. All trace of her fun side vanishing. "Understood. We have almost all of the artifacts you wanted, Mistress Tionne."

The Elven Jedi waved her off. "Forget the rest. Just get back here as soon as possible."

Anakin nodded. "We'll leave immediately." His blue eyes then wandered a bit to the back. "Oh, hello Hotaru." His hand reached to the side, and the image of the two disappeared.

Haruka sidled up to the suddenly blushing Hotaru and gently patted her on the shoulder. "So, you got your eye on the young gentleman? Nice catch!"

Michiru also stood by the Senshi of death and nudged her in the ribs. "Our little girl is finally growing up!"

Hotaru's cheeks reddened even more, practically glowing.

Mara and Luke simply turned to each other. "Crazy kids," they both muttered.

Ami thought for a second. "Okay. That's Anakin and Tahiri. Next we should try for Tenel Ka and Jacen." Her hands flew over the controls as she spoke.

Luna sat on the comm center's control board and looked at Ami with a skeptical expression on her face. "How would you know where to look?"

Tionne opened her mouth to speak, but Ami spoke up first. "It's simple, really. Tenel Ka's sense of duty will send her into the direction of taking on the mantle of Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium. Jacen's sense of duty and his immense love for her will keep him by her side through thick and thin. Where one is, the other won't be far behind."

Tionne's open expression turned to one of surprise at Ami's correct deductions. "That was quite insightful, Ami. You're also correct." She turned her head around to Luke. "Luke, would you know the coordinates for Hapes?"

The Jedi Master nodded, reached over and punched the coordinates up for Hapes. The image on the screen changed from the New Republic seal to a beautiful brunette woman. "This is Hapes Prime. How may I direct your call?"

Luke smiled and bowed. "Please connect us to Princess Tenel Ka. My security code is in the signal."

The woman looked down, then back up, her eyes wide. "Yes, Master Jedi!" Her hands moved offscreen, and the image changed to a lavish bedroom.

Tenel Ka and Jacen could be seen sitting on a four-post bed, oblivious to the galaxy as they made out. Jacen's hands were running through Tenel Ka's fiery locks, while Tenel Ka's right hand was fastened firmly to Jacen's shirt collar-and a left hand was on his shoulder. Everyone in the comm center turned a bright shade of red.

Luke shook his head and sighed. "She received a prosthetic about two months ago," he said to Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru. He then looked back up and cleared his throat. "Jacen, Tenel Ka, could we speak to you for a moment?"

The two lovebirds turned their eyes to the viewscreen with lips still locked. Tenel Ka's hands let go of Jacen's collar and shoulder, while he tried to untangle his fingers from her hair. They slowly scooted away from one another, both blushing furiously. "Hi, Uncle Luke," Jacen said with a weak grin and a wave.

Tenel Ka let out a nervous laugh. "H-hello, Master Skywalker," she sputtered.

Luke pursed his lips, then spoke to the two. "Hello, Tenel Ka. Hello, Jacen. Giving your tongues a workout?"

Jacen let out a nervous laugh. "Ah, no. We were just-"

Tenel Ka interrupted him. "You see, it was a simple misunderstanding that-"

Setsuna stepped forward. "There's no time for that. How soon can you be back on Yavin IV?"

The two rose from the bed and walked closer. "It would take just over a week," Tenel Ka thought out loud.

Jacen nodded. "Yeah. There's a ton of red tape, and Grammy Ta'a Chume wouldn't be too thrilled about it." His face broke into a grin. "So we'll be there sooner than a week. And no matter the circumstances, it's great to see you five again."

Luna gently coughed into her paw, causing Jacen to look down and wave rather in a rather goofy fashion. "Oh, sorry Luna! I didn't see you there."

Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed. "I am getting a rather bad feeling from you, Setsuna. What is the problem?"

The Senshi of time shook her head. "An old enemy of the Sailor Senshi has returned and has an army. We need your help in vanquishing it."

Tenel Ka's eyes glanced down for a moment. When she looked back up, they were filled with determination. "We will help you. And that is a fact."

Jacen also nodded and clenched his fists. "Yeah. I'll be there too."

Luke gave them a curt nod. "Thank you. And Jacen? Just be glad your father didn't catch you." Jacen's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Luke's statement, but before he could respond, Luke reached over and cut the link.

Ami cleared her throat and looked back from her seat. "Well, who should we contact next?"

Haruka spoke up from the back. "You have two of the original three Sailor Jedi. You might as well try for Jaina next."

The blue-haired genius nodded. "Where is she?"

Luke thought for a second. "She entered the New Republic Navy about a month after you left." He leaned over and typed over Ami's shoulder, quickly establishing a link with the Starfighter Command. "I still have access to fleet registry and duty assignments."

Mara smirked. "I guess being a galactic hero does have some perks."

Luke rolled his eyes as a large list appeared on the viewscreen. He quickly highlighted one particular name. "Here it is," he said. "She's serving the _Headquarters Frigate_ in…Rogue Squadron."

Ami frowned. "That doesn't sound good. I thought Jaina was a good pilot?"

Tionne looked at her with a quizzical expression on her face. "Umm, Rogue Squadron is considered to be the best fighter squadron in the galaxy. Why would it be bad that she was assigned to it?"

Ami's face blanched at her mistake while the center of her cheeks simultaneously reddened . "Oh, I'm sorry! I assumed that the title 'rogue' would refer to outcasts and ne'er-do-wells. A squadron of rogues, per se."

Haruka rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead in frustration. "She has a 300 IQ, yet something so simple-"

Michiru abruptly elbowed Haruka gently in the ribs. "Now, now. She can't be right about everything."

Hotaru spoke up. "I wonder how Jaina's doing flying fighters."

Mara's eyes became slightly unfocused as she remembered Jaina's last holo. "She said that she was really enjoying it, but she was recently assigned a new wingman named Jag Fel. He's an exchange officer from the Chiss, and Jaina wrote that they've had some… problems getting along."  


* * *

Two lone X-wings glided through space, one piloted by Lieutenant Jaina Solo and the other by Captain Jagged Fel. The young woman checked her bearings and saw the Mon Calamari cruiser _Headquarters Frigate_ dead ahead when her comm system activated. "Lieutenant Solo, your bearing is off by .0000001 degrees."

The grim voice was that of Jag, an exchange officer from the Chiss Expeditionary Force. He was quite formal, and when they first met, Jaina thought of him as stiff and unimaginative. She flipped a switch on her control panel and, with a bit of sarcasm, stated, "My apologies, Captain Fel. Shall I attempt course corrections or land a full centimeter off-target?"

Jag's voice came through, deadpan with a touch of humor. "Please attempt course corrections. You might miss the landing zone by a micron."

Jaina switched off the comm unit, almost cracking the casing in the process as she flew the snubfighter right into the cruiser's starboard landing bay, followed seconds later by Jag's X-wing. With practiced ease, Jaina switched off the main engines and activated the repulsorlifts, swinging the sleek fighter over to a marked off area and setting her down with nary a bump.

She then unsealed the cockpit and jumped down onto the deck. Jaina took off her helmet just as Jag walked up. He was a slightly older man, about 23 to Jaina's 21, but he carried himself like an old man. "Nice flying back there," he said.

Before Jaina could speak, a an older man with a cheeky grin walked up to them. "How'd it go?" he asked. Both Jaina and Jag stiffened to attention and saluted, prompting Major Wes Janson to walk around them. He stuck his nose right in Jag's face, then stepped back, stuck his thumbs in his ears and waggled his fingers back and forth. Jaina let out a giggle, sending Wes over to her. "You're not allowed to laugh."

Jaina snapped back to attention. "Yes sir!"

Wes nodded, a serious expression on his face. It quickly changed to a smirk as he turned back to Jag and stuck his tongue out at the young man. After about five minutes, Wes let out a sigh and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, this man is dead."

He finally returned their salutes and said, "Lieutenant, today's daily report will be done by you. Wedge will be there, so you might wanna transform into your sailor outfit."

The young Jedi's eyebrows shot up in shock and she looked down to the deck plating, her cheeks reddening slightly. "What? Umm, I _really_ don't think that's a good idea, sir."

Wes shrugged. "Okay, but the general's a real big fan of the new holodrama 'Sailor Jedi'."

Jag's green eyes narrowed. "Pardon me, sir, but I don't believe General Antilles would approve of such a waste of time."

Wes' eyes shone with mischief. "That's what he said when I walked in on him watching the show." He turned walked off before stopping. "The report will be in an hour in briefing room three. Please don't be late," he abruptly turned around and pointed at the pair. "Or in the name of Wes, I'll punish you!"

Jag waited until Wes had left the hangar bay before letting out a breath, his mouth turning up in a smile. "I'm not sure how much longer I could've held that in," he admitted. "It's getting harder each time."

Jaina shrugged as they walked over to a set of doors near the back. They exited the hangar bay and walked down the hall to a pilot changing area. "I don't even know why you try to hide it, Jag. Everyone knows you're not as stiff as you seem to be at first. Just go with it."

Jag turned and pressed a button on the control panel next to the door. "Perhaps, Jaina, perhaps. See you at the briefing," he said before disappearing into the room.

* * *

An hour later, Jaina stood in front of the _Headquarters Frigate's_ entire pilot group. Nearly 150 beings sat on a series of curved benches that lined the central stage. And right behind her was the main holo-projector

Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson and other squadron leaders sat in front. Jaina held a datapad in her left hand and was skimming her notes. Finally, a chime sounded, prompting everyone to quiet down and stare at Jaina.

She ran through a series of Jedi calming exercises before speaking. "Computer, please begin recording." A triple-beep sounded from the speakers, indicating that the meeting was being taped. Jaina then walked over to the holo-projector and pressed a button on the console, turning it on before checking her notes and speaking. "This is briefing 16814, performed by Jaina Solo. Polearm and Harp Squadron were engaged in combat exercises…"

She trailed off as she noticed everyone staring at her-or rather, at the holo-projector next to her. Some had expressions of shock, while others were trying hard not to laugh. She turned her head to her right, and her eyes bugged out in shock.

Instead of diagrams of the fighter squadrons and their patrol routes, the holo-projector was running a continuous loop of Jaina as Sailor Corellia. She transformed, fired off a Corellia Hyperspace Vortex, and then thrust her hand out toward the camera with her gloved fingers in a victory salute.

Jaina whipped her head around and did a light scan of the crowd. She instantly felt a strong sense of mischief coming from…no. It couldn't be. It was coming from… Jag Fel? She reached out with the Force and turned off the holo-projector, but it wouldn't switch off! "Jag!" she shouted. "What did you do?"

The young man stood up and had an odd glint in his eyes. "Sorry, Jaina. Just had an urge to show that I'm alive."

Wedge got up and sighed. "Okay, what is going on?" he asked. "Or do I even want to know?"

Jaina pointed at Jag. "He set this up! I don't know how, but he sliced into the computer and put in those old publicity holos."

Wedge turned around and looked up at his nephew. "Is this true?"

Jag's shoulder blades locked into position. "Yes, sir." He walked down to the bottom of the rows. "I didn't think that it would be a bad thing to do. Major Janson pulls pranks all the time."

Wes thought about that for a moment. "So, the kid's alive after all." He got up and turned his head to Jag. "So, how do we turn it off so we can get some real work done?"

Jag walked over to the holo-projector and inputted a series of commands. After half a minute, the image changed from Sailor Corellia to a diagram of ship movements. "Sorry about that," he muttered to Jaina.

Wedge nodded and sat back down, while Jag hurried up the stairs to his seat. Jaina checked her notes and resumed her speech…

An hour and a half later, Jaina finished the briefing. As the pilots began filing out, Wedge walked up to her. "That was quite detailed, Lieutenant. An excellent report."

Jaina's cheeks reddened slightly. "Thank you, sir."

Both looked up as a voice came over the intercom. "Lieutenant Jaina Solo, you have an incoming call from Yavin IV."

Her eyebrows furrowed in surprise. "Yavin? What would Uncle Luke be calling me for?"

Wedge shrugged. "Comm officer, pipe the transmission into briefing room three." A smile drifted across his lips as he thought about his old friend. "It's been a long time since I've talked to Luke. Too long" The two walked over to the back wall and a viewscreen mounted there.

Wedge pressed a few buttons next to it and the image on it changed from the symbol of the New Republic to Luke, Luna and Ami. Jaina's mouth abruptly dropped open in surprise. "Ami? Luna? Is that you?"

The small black cat bared her tiny fangs in a smile. "It's good to see you, Jaina. Although I wish under more pleasant circumstances."

Luke waved at his old friend. "Hey, Wedge. How's Coruscant these days?"

Wedge chuckled. "It's the same old grind. We fly around, then talk about it for an hour." His mood then changed a bit. "I take it this isn't a social call."

Ami nodded. "That's correct, sir. We need to borrow Jaina for a bit. It's an urgent matter back on Earth."

The New Republic General thought for a moment. "Well, we are at peace right now." He stepped back and straightened to attention. "Lieutenant Jaina Solo, I hereby and officially place you on extended leave under the supervision of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

Jaina nodded and saluted. "Thank you, sir."

Ami spoke again. "Jaina, would you happen to know where Zekk is?"

The young Jedi turned back to the viewscreen and swallowed. "He's… out of contact right now, but I can fire off a message to him."

Luna's yellow eyes narrowed. "Jaina, what are you not telling us?"

Jaina's shoulders sagged a bit and she sighed. "Well, after we graduated, he went back into bounty hunting. It's not like before, though!" she exclaimed, waving her hands. "It's voluntary and not part of some redemption process!"

Ami and Luna exchanged a glance. "Okay…" Luna said.

Jaina waved her off, forestalling any lengthy explanation. "Anyway, it's been about two weeks since I talked to him, but I can fire off a message to his ship."

Luna nodded, satisfied for now. "All right. We'll see you soon."

The image abruptly vanished, allowing Jaina to run out the door and make a beeline for her quarters. She entered and threw a set of clothes into a satchel and quickly changed into her flight suit while simultaneously turning on the comm unit. "Computer, I'd like to send a message to Zekk of Ennth."

The computer flashed a message and spoke in a male monotone. "Please input holonet address."

Jaina hopped over while trying to stick her leg into her flight suit. With one hand she punched in the address of Zekk's comm unit in his ship, while she pulled her flight suit up with the other. The computer beeped twice, and Jaina began speaking.

"Zekk? This is Jaina. I know it might be a bit until you get this message, so I'll make it brief. The Sailor Senshi have returned to Yavin IV. I just spoke with Luna and Ami, and I'm heading back there now." She looked at the viewscreen and the miniature camera beneath it. "I'd like to see you there." She reached out with the Force, but before she clicked off the recorder, she spoke one more time. "I love you."

Jaina then clicked it off and finished suiting up. She clipped her lightsaber to her flight suit, slung her satchel over her shoulder and hurried out the door. She double-timed to a turbolift and entered. "Starboard hangar bay," she shouted. Within a minute, the doors slid open, allowing her to exit and head to her X-wing.

She spotted Jag near it, changing the laser emitters. "Why thank you, Captain!"

He looked over at her and nodded. "Uncle Wedge told me you were leaving, so I thought this would be a good going-away present."

Jaina looked over her fighter. "Thank you. Is everything all set?"

Jag nodded as he finished screwing on the emitter. "The fighter is ready." He stepped back. "Good luck with going to this 'Earth'."

She extended her hand. "It was nice flying with you."

Jag looked at her hand, then clasped it and pumped it twice. "Same here, Jaina. May the stars shine for you brightly," he said before walking off.

Jaina saluted him as he left, then walked up to her fighter and opened the cargo hatch on the bottom. She stowed her satchel there, then walked over to the access ladder on the side and climbed up it into the cockpit. The hatch slid shut and sealed her in. "Flight Control, this is Lieutenant Solo. Request permission to disembark."

A female voice came over the comm. "Permission granted, Lieutenant. May the Force be with you."

Jaina grabbed the flight stick and activated the repulsors, sending the X-wing into a hover above the flight deck. She eased the craft out of its berth and, once she entered the main area, kicked the engines on. The snubfighter shot into space and banked off, away from the _Headquarters Frigate_.

Jaina checked the coordinates for Yavin IV and pulled down on the hyperdrive lever. The stars outside turned into streaks, then smeared into a reddish mess as her fighter entered hyperspace.

* * *

_Coruscant_  
Zekk checked his blaster's power supply for the fifth time as he waited for his mark. The young man was sitting in the Outlanders Club, a bar near the Imperial Palace. His target, an Aqualish gunrunner, was due in to pick up his payment. And Zekk wanted to make sure he never got it.

He smiled inwardly. This wasn't like the first time, just after the Shadow Academy's destruction. Now he only hunted criminals and scum and was out here because he _wanted_ to, not because he _had_ to. Master Skywalker was a little wary at first, but Zekk had managed to stay on the Light Side of the Force and clean up the spaceways a little. The hardest part was telling Jaina…

_"You're bounty hunting again?" she despaired._

_Zekk bit his lips as he tried to formulate an answer. Finally, he said, "The last time I did this, I was running away from you, from Jacen and from everything. I've got this feeling that this is what I should do for now."_

_Jaina's face perked up a bit. "So you won't be doing this forever?" She_

_Zekk turned from her and walked over to her window, leaning on the sill as the breeze ruffled his hair. "I won't simply take any case. I'll only take cases from New Republic Security and other law enforcement agencies."_

_He suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder, then her arms around his waist as she hugged him. "I'll miss you."_

_Zekk choked back tears. "Hey, like I said, I'm not doing this forever. And It'll take more than a few light-years to keep us apart." He turned around while still in her grip and snaked his arms around her shoulders. "I love you," he whispered into her ear._

_Jaina pulled back a bit and looked up into his emerald eyes. "I know," she said as their two mouths inched closer… _

Zekk's reverie was broken as he felt his target enter the bar. He surreptitiously glanced over at the ape-faced alien as he made his way over to another patron in the back. Zekk waited until the Aqualish was right next to him, then stood up and stepped in front of him. "Pado Miggetr?"

The Aqualish bleated a curse in his native language, then turned and ran for the door. Zekk felt his guilt and anger, and knew that he had the right one. The still-thin Jedi wove his way through the crowd, catching up to Pado rather quickly. "Stop right there, Pado!" he yelled as he grabbed his shoulder.

Pado turned around and quick-drew a blaster pistol from his belt. Zekk rolled his eyes and held up his right hand. The lightsaber hilt attached to his belt sprang into his hand and he thumbed the trigger on it, activating a reddish-orange plasma blade.

Pado's unblinking eyes seemed to go a little wider as Zekk calmly sliced the blaster pistol's barrel off. Pado backed up another few steps, but Zekk waggled a finger at him and the Aqualish slumped in resignation.

The bounty hunter deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt with one hand while taking out a pair of stun cuffs with the other. "Pado Miggetr, I place you under arrest on behalf of New Republic Security," he said as he cuffed the Aqualish and led him back to his ship, the _Lightning Rod_.

It only took twenty minutes to get Pado to a police station and to get the 25,000-credit bounty on him. Within an hour, Zekk was back in space and distributing his newfound wealth from his ship's cockpit. _5,000 will go to the Academy, and 7,500 will be earmarked for Ennth_ he thought to himself. As the old freighter passed by the defense platforms, Zekk noticed that he had a message…from Jaina!

He switched on the comm in record time and retrieved the message. It was indeed Jaina, half in her flight suit and trying to speak. "Zekk? This is Jaina. I know it might be a bit until you get this message, so I'll make it brief. The Sailor Senshi have returned to Yavin IV. I just spoke with Luna and Ami, and I'm heading back there now. I'd like to see you there." She almost seemed to hesitate before saying, "I love you."

The screen then went blank as the message ended.

Zekk checked the navicomputer and inputted the coordinates for Yavin IV. As he pulled down on the hyperdrive lever, an odd grin spread across his face. _This'll be just like old times!_ He thought to himself.

A sharp cry escaped his lips as his senses were assaulted by a vision. He saw Jaina-no, he saw Sailor Corellia. _The brown-haired Senshi was firing off Corellia Hyperspace Vortexes at…something. It resembled a demon from one of the Corellian hells, only more evil. Nothing Corellia did stopped it or even slowed it down. The beast finally reached her and raised a clawed hand high into the air, and then there was a flash of red…

* * *

_

While Ami, Luke, Tionne and Luna stayed in the comm center, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Mara and Michiru eventually left and went up and out of the Great Temple.

Haruka looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun. "It's not healthy to be cooped up like that all day," she said.

Mara nodded. "I agree. Jedi Knights aren't meant to spend all day inside, not even scholars."

Haruka turned her head fractionally around and smirked at the redheaded Jedi Master. "Try telling that to Ami. She still finds more enjoyment in reading than most other activities."

Hotaru ran down the steps ahead of everyone else. Her skirt fluttered in the breeze and she delighted in the warmth of the sun on her pale skin. _Anakin will be back in two days_ she thought to herself. She wondered if he was taller, or how he and Tahiri were getting along. She half-closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, trying to reach his mind.

"I doubt you'll contact him," a voice from behind said.

Hotaru's violet eyes shot open in surprise. She turned and saw Setsuna there. "Oh, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

A faint smiled crossed Setsuna's lips. "I'm sorry." She walked up next to Hotaru and looked up at the gas giant Yavin IV orbited. "You can't wait to see him, can you." It was a statement, not a question, and Hotaru knew it.

"That's right," she whispered. Hotaru then looked down at the ground. "It's been a year since we saw each other. Heck, I'm surprised he remembered me."

Setsuna placed a comforting hand on Hotaru's shoulder and sent soothing thoughts through the physical contact. "He shall always remember you. Anakin is not the type to forget a friend."

Hotaru smiled bitterly. "I would rather be forgotten than simply remembered 'as a friend'." She broke away from Setsuna and walked along the edge of the jungle, leaving behind a very worried Jedi Master and friend.

While Hotaru went off on her own, Haruka, Michiru and Mara stood at the entrance to the Great Temple and talked. "Will you finish your training?" Mara asked.

Haruka let out a slow whistle and ran her fingers through her short blond hair. "I'm not sure, to tell you the truth," she finally said.

Michiru held her right hand to her chin in thought and nodded. "We are already quite powerful

Mara's eyes hardened. She held out her right hand and concentrated for a half second. An ornate rod materialized in it and she raised it to the sky, shouting. "Coruscant Power Makeup!"

A green shaft of light enveloped Mara, melting her jumpsuit and reforming it into a Sailor Fuku with a green bow tied on front with a matching skirt and ankle boots. She held her right hand to her forehead and saluted the stunned Haruka and Michiru. "For love and the Force, I am Sailor Coruscant!" She unclipped her lightsaber from her skirt and ignited it, sending forth a bluish-white blade. "I challenge you two to a duel."

For a half-second, Haruka and Michiru stood there with open mouths. Then twin looks of determination crossed their faces as they held their transformation wands aloft and shouted,

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

The two ladies were enveloped in columns of light, and when they faded a second later, Sailors Uranus and Neptune stood ready to fight.

Sailor Coruscant readied herself and held out a gloved hand, motioning them to come forward. Uranus unclipped her lightsaber and Space Sword from her deep blue skirt and held them in a classic offensive stance while Neptune also unclipped her lightsaber handle from her skirt and activated it, sending a deep green blade forth.

Uranus advanced on Coruscant, swinging both blades at her. The Jedi Master blocked her attacks, then quickly leaned down and lashed out with a foot. Uranus jumped back a bit, though, avoiding the trip.

Sailor Neptune jumped up and somersaulted in midair, landing soundlessly behind Coruscant. She swung her blade at the redhead, who quickly brought her blade around and parried the green blade away and down.

* * *

At the bottom of the steps, Hotaru and Setsuna watched the trio. "I don't think I'll ever understand those three," Hotaru said, shaking her head.

Setsuna nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

Uranus swung her Space Sword at Coruscant, but the Senshi twisted out of the way and jumped up and to the right. Coruscant twisted in midair and hit the stone wall with both feet, rebounding off and landing a few steps down.

Uranus and Neptune both advanced on her, but Coruscant also stepped down, making sure that they stayed in front and couldn't surround her. Uranus thrust her golden-colored lightsaber at Coruscant's midsection while simultaneously swinging her Space Sword at her head, but the redheaded Jedi Master deftly moved her head to the side and parried Uranus' thrust back and towards Neptune's emerald-colored lightsaber, throwing the Senshi of the sea off-balance and causing her to back up a few steps. Uranus gritted her teeth as she tried for at Sailor Coruscant's head again.

Coruscant suddenly held up her left hand and shouted, "Shield of Hope!" A greenish energy barrier formed around her, deflecting Uranus' attacks.

Neptune's sky-blue eyes narrowed. "So, Senshi powers are now allowed?" She held up her left hand to the sky and a sphere of watery energy formed in the palm. "Deep…" she yelled. When the sphere was large enough, she brought her arm down and released the ball, sending it hurtling toward Sailor Coruscant while shouting, "Submerge!"

The Jedi Master's green eyes tracked the incoming energy attack and rolled out of the way, but it eventually curved back to Sailor Coruscant, tracking her.

By now a large crowd of trainees and Jedi Knights had gathered around the entrance to the Great Temple and at the field just before the steps. Several younger students gathered around Hotaru.

"Are you one of those Sailor Senshi?" a blue-skinned Twi'lek female asked.

Hotaru nodded as a small smile crossed her face. "Yes."

The Twi'lek looked over at the duel, which by now was quite fierce. "I don't think the one in green will win."

Setsuna spoke up while still observing the battle. "No, Sailor Coruscant will win. I have foreseen it."

Hotaru's head slowly turned to the right and up while her eyes narrowed. "I thought you weren't allowed to use your powers in such a manner," she teased.

A smile drifted across Setsuna's face. "I wasn't. I know Mara's capabilities, as well as Haruka and Michiru's. They are outmatched."

If Haruka and Michiru knew that, they didn't show it. Coruscant waited a half-second before Neptune's Deep Submerge reached her. She jumped, allowing the attack to hit the stairs and explode, gouging out a large hole in the ancient stone steps. She angled her body so the shockwave sent her flying shoulder-first into Uranus.

The blond Senshi was knocked to the stairs and gasped in pain. Coruscant rolled through the hit and swung her lightsaber at Sailor Neptune, who could only block it.

Neptune's blue eyes turned frozen as she fought Sailor Coruscant. "No one hurts Haruka," she muttered as she swung at Coruscant.

Coruscant chuckled. "Anger is of the Dark Side, Michiru." She then parried Neptune's attacks away and deactivated her lightsaber before stepping past her guard.

Neptune's face registered shock, and then it registered pain as Coruscant struck her on the right temple with the hilt of her lightsaber. Her eyes quickly lost focus and crossed themselves before she collapsed onto the stairs.

Sailor Coruscant clipped her lightsaber back to her skirt and concentrated for a half-second. A bright light enveloped her, and when it faded, she was back to Mara Jade. She turned to the crowd at the bottom of the stairs and, when she saw them clapping, bowed melodramatically. "Thank you, thank you!"

She then walked over to Sailor Uranus, who was just getting back up. The Senshi of the wind slowly got to her feet and, with a brief flash of light, reverted back to Ten'ou Haruka. "I guess we're not strong enough," she admitted, not looking into Mara's eyes.

Neptune held gloved hand to her throbbing forehead and approached from behind while reverting back to Kaiou Michiru. "Our egos are still large."

Mara turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, but that admission's your next step in training."

Suddenly, all eyes looked up at the entrance to the Grand Audience Chamber. Luke, Ami, and Tionne stood there, with Luna perched on Luke's shoulder and Ami and Tionne flanking him. The Jedi Master crossed his arms and spoke with a commanding presence. "I'm glad to hear that you two will finish your training."

Michiru and Haruka straightened up and bowed. "We won't fail you," Haruka said, clenching her fist.

Luke shook his head and sighed. "I don't care if you fail me. I don't want you to fail _yourselves_." He glanced at Hotaru and Setsuna. "Lusa's family adopted Sannah as their daughter nine months ago so they'll both be here in two days. And Lowbacca was with them helping mediate a trade dispute."

The quartet made their way down the stairs, while Setsuna and Hotaru broke away from the dispersing crowd and walked up. "You did quite well," Setsuna muttered.

Haruka simply glared daggers at her, while Michiru turned to Luke. "Master, it'll be about a week before we're all gathered here. Will you start our training now?"

Luke's eyes stared deeply into Michiru's, then looked up at the setting sun. "Your training shall commence tomorrow, after you've had a good nights rest." He started down the stairs, brushing by everyone. "Tionne, please assign them quarters for the duration of their stay."

Tionne nodded, uncertainty playing over her pale face. "Yes, and what shall you and Luna be doing?"

The black cat suddenly leapt off Luke's shoulders as he touched down onto the bare dirt. "I don't know about him, but I'll be with Ami."

Everyone watched as Luke made his way to the edge of the jungle. "I'm going to the river to meditate," he said rather mysteriously.

Everyone turned to Mara, who could only shrug and roll her eyes. "Hey, sometimes I've got no idea what's going on inside farmboy's head either!"

* * *

Haruka and Michiru reacquainted themselves with the Jedi Academy over the next two days, pushing themselves as hard as they could. The duo was outside with Tionne and a group of older students in front of a large boulder. "Haruka, Numa, please step forward," their teacher asked.

A youngish blue-skinned Twi'lek female and the tall, blond-haired tomboy broke from the crowd and stood in front of Tionne. "You two shall demonstrate cooperative telekinesis." She turned and motioned to the large gray rock embedded in the ground next to her. "Please lift this rock out of the ground."

Numa and Haruka exchanged glances, then concentrated on the mass of stone in front of them. They both reached out and telekinetically latched onto the rock, but they failed to coordinate their pull. Numa tried to wiggle the rock free, while Haruka pulled straight up. As a result, the rock jiggled a bit but stayed firmly in place.

Tionne smiled mysteriously. "You are both lifting the rock, but you're not cooperating. Why is that?"

Numa shrugged. "I thought that just one of us would be enough, so why bother with that?"

The Elven Jedi Master closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, Numa. You two must work together. A Jedi is never alone, and must learn to use teamwork to its fullest." She motioned back at the rock. "Please, work together, And lift this rock from the ground."

Haruka sent Numa a telepathic message. _I'll lift and you try and wiggle the bottom part. Does that work for you?_

Numa smirked as her head-tails twitched. _Ah, no. I'll wiggle the bottom. Remember what Master Skywalker says about 'try'?_

Haruka 'tried' and failed to suppress a groan as she reached out with the Force again. She plumbed the depths of the rock. _This thing's only half exposed. There's a lot more below._

Numa nodded and concentrated. _I'll shake the dirt up around the bottom and pry it loose for you._ The ground around the rock slowly began trembling as Numa shifted around the loose dirt and Haruka tugged on the stone. As the ground buckled around the rock, it began sliding out of its hole and into the air. Numa sent Haruka another telepathic message. _You got that thing?_

Beads of sweat were forming on Haruka's forehead, and her short blond hair was plastered to her head. "I…got…it," she said through gritted teeth. Behind the pair, the other trainees gasped as the massive rock lifted out of the ground.

A large grin broke out on both Haruka and Numa's faces, while Tionne simply nodded and said. "That was quite nice, you two."

Haruka licked her lips, then slowly brought the rock back into its hole. "Thanks. Nice job, Numa."

Tionne opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of engines drowned out her words. A strong wind picked up and her long, silvery hair whipped around. She reached out with her senses and felt two freighters and a small fighter descending through the atmosphere. "Class is dismissed." She motioned to Haruka and Michiru, but the pair could already feel the approach of their old friends.

The trio ran to the landing field. "It appears that we're a little late," Michiru said as they approached the grassy field and saw Luke, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Luna and Mara already there. Hotaru was hopping from foot to foot as she waited for Anakin, while Mara and Setsuna chatted amiably.

Luke turned his head fractionally to the side. "It's starting."

Tionne looked at Haruka and Michiru, then back at Luke. "Ah, what's starting?" she asked, her right eye twitching.

Luke motioned to the landing ships. "Our journey is starting."

Two small ships descended to the ground, but they couldn't have been more different on the outside. The first was the _Lightning Rod_, piloted by bounty hunter and Jedi Knight Zekk. The hull plating was dented and dirty, and the ship itself was twice as old as its pilot was. But underneath the hull lay a state-of-the-art KYD 29,000 engine, hidden weapons and one of the best pilots in the galaxy.

The other ship was the _Jade Saber_, a modified luxury yacht with smooth lines and an even more powerful engine. Right behind those two was a small T-65J X-wing fighter. The nimble little ship slipped in-between the two larger ones and landed without even kicking up any dust and the hatch opened, allowing Jaina to climb out and drop down to the dirt below.

The _Lightning Rod's_ main hatch opened and lowered to the ground. Zekk walked down the ramp, but when he saw Jaina, he ran over and enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks!" she said. Her revelry turned to worry as she sensed Zekk's worry. "What is it?"

Zekk blinked twice as he looked her over. "I just had a feeling," he said, "that I might not see you again."

Jaina raised her arms and returned Zekk's hug. "I'm here now, and I'll never leave."

Zekk nodded. "I know, and it feels good."

While Jaina and Zekk reveled in their reunion, the _Jade Saber's_ hatch opened up and the main ramp extended out. Anakin and Tahiri walked down, followed by Lowie, Sannah and Lusa. "We figured that we were on the way, so we'd pick 'em up!" Tahiri exclaimed, thrusting her arm into the air.

Mara walked up to her ship and ran a finger along the sleek hull. "Not a scratch on her. I'm proud of you, Anakin," she said, nodding in approval.

The young man shrugged. "It wasn't too hard with the-"

He was cut off when Hotaru _launched_ herself at him and grabbed him in a rib-shattering hug. "I missed you! How are you?" Hotaru exclaimed.

Anakin almost lost his balance when she hit him, but he stood firm as he tentatively returned the hug. "I'm fine." He slowly looked over at Tahiri, who turned away from the two and walked over to Tionne and Setsuna.

She bowed formally to the two and spoke. "I'm glad to see you again."

Setsuna returned the bow. "I am also glad."

Tahiri's head tilted to the left and up, allowing her green eyes to look at Setsuna. "But you're not glad for the same reasons I'm glad." It wasn't a question.

Setsuna straightened up. "I suppose not," she sighed. "We need your help, or our galaxy is doomed."

Sannah walked over to the trio. The young Melodie was now 16, and starting to become a woman. Her brown hair was no longer curled, but fell straight against her head and to just below her shoulders. Yellow eyes stared slightly up at Setsuna as she smirked. "I knew I should've turned in my transformation wand, but no! I had to listen to that furball Luna drone on about 'love and justice'." She crossed her arms and looked down at the small black cat. "Oh, hi Luna."

Luna bared her fangs in a smile. "Hello, Sannah. It's nice to see you less sullen and despondent than before."

The young teen shrugged, but her pale yellow eyes shone with some more mirth than before.

Haruka and Michiru stood off from the rest of the group, not knowing exactly how to participate. That changed when they heard a loud Wookiee bellow and saw a mass of fur heading their way. Before either could move or say anything, Lowie was in front of them and had them wrapped up in a large bear hug.

"Master Lowbacca says that he's very happy to see you, as am I," Em Teedee said as the little droid translated Lowie's roars and grunts.

Haruka nodded, her face turning purple. "That's…great," she wheezed.

Michiru tried to squirm out of Lowie's iron grip. "Need…oxygen… please?"

Lowie set the pair back down and let go, growling apologies. Haruka gulped in large quantities of oxygen, then gave Lowie a once over. He was starting to fill out a bit and wasn't as lanky as he once was. The streak of black fur over his left eye was darker, but his brown eyes were still quite intelligent, and he was still the same old Wookiee.

Michiru spoke. "I still owe you and Zekk for watching over me on Korriban."

Lowie shrugged and growled. [It was nothing. My honor and personal loyalty demanded I do it.]

Michiru shook her head, sending her aquamarine hair bouncing about. "I don't care. I still owe you, and I'll pay you back somehow." She reached out and ran her fingers through the hair on Lowie's right arm. Holding her fingers to her chin in thought. "What sort of conditioner do you use?"

Lowie's brown eyes looked down at Michiru, and he yelped in confusion.

Luke cleared his throat, quickly getting everyone's attention. "Jacen and Tenel Ka aren't due to arrive for two more days. However, I believe it is pertinent that all here be brought up to speed on why the Sailor Senshi have returned." He motioned to the Great Temple. "We shall meet in one hour in the Grand Audience Chamber."

Everyone nodded and broke off into small groups. Jaina, Zekk and Ami made their way quickly up the stairs. "I need a sonic shower and some food," Jaina groaned, stretching her muscles.

Ami glanced back at her as they entered the Great Temple. "I'm sorry about having to call you here, Jaina. Your career in the New Republic Military was apparently going quite well."

The trio boarded a turbolift, and as the car rose, Jaina scoffed. "I'm a Jedi Knight and Sailor Senshi first, Ami. Besides, you're my friend. And friends don't abandon friends, no matter what."

Ami smiled at that. "Thanks, Jaina."

The turbolift halted and the doors opened, letting the three Jedi off at the fourth floor. Ami walked ahead of Jaina and Zekk and motioned to a wooden door near the end of the corridor. "You've been given guest quarters for the time that you're here, which shouldn't be too long." The door slid open, revealing a single bed and dresser.

Jaina turned to Ami and wryly said, "Okay, where's the second bed?"

Zekk leaned over and peeked inside from the doorjamb. "I second that."

Ami thought about that for a second, then her cheeks slightly reddened. "Oh, oh! I believe Master Skywalker simply wants one of you to take the bed and the other the couch." She looked at Jaina, then at Zekk, then at Jaina again, her eyes narrowing. "Unless you two are-"

Jaina ran over to Ami and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Don't you even think of finishing that sentence!" she hissed.

Ami struggled to remove Jaina's hand while Zekk brushed past the two women. "I'll take the couch," he stated, plopping onto it and stretching out. "Hmm, comfy."

The blue-haired genius finally pried Jaina's hand from her mouth. "I think I'll go see Master Skywalker." And with that, she left the room to its two occupants.

Zekk's emerald eyes tracked Jaina as she walked over. The short young woman sauntered over and tentatively sat down on the edge of the couch. "How's business been?" she asked, her hands clenching while resting on her knees.

He slowly sat up. "I broke up a smuggling ring two weeks ago and, well, you won't believe it, but I teamed up with Boba Fett to take down some slavers," he chuckled.

Jaina's brown eyes widened in surprise. "Boba Fett? You teamed up with that kriffin' lowlife scum?" She looked away from him and blinked, feeling moisture gather in her eyes. "I thought you weren't gonna be like him. I thought-"

She gasped as she suddenly felt Zekk's strong hands on her arms. He pulled her over to him and stared deeply into her eyes. "Boba was after the same thing I was, and for some reason he hates slavers. Our goals simply intersected. Besides which, I let him keep the money."

Jaina blinked the moisture away from her brown eyes, then let out a breath and relaxed a little. "Good," she finally said. "I'm glad to see that you haven't compromised your principles."

She abruptly broke from his embrace and stretched. "I really have to take a shower," she said, walking over to the refresher.

Zekk smirked. "Will you be all right in there?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder and attempted to glare, but only ended up looking cuter to Zekk. He gave her a quick salute as she walked into the refresher. _You gotta love her,_ he thought. _Because if you don't, she'll beat the tar out of you._

Jaina's voice suddenly came from the refresher, amplified by the Force over the running water. "I heard that!"

* * *

Three Jedi Knights and one cat sat on the rooftop. Tahiri's bare feet dangled over the side while she and Anakin talked to Hotaru. "After we came back from Duros, Master Skywalker thought that we accidentally started a civil war there, but the government was quite happy that we repaired the main dam and saved the Valley of Monuments."

Hotaru nodded at regular intervals as Tahiri continued speaking, only half paying attention. Her violet eyes were instead focused squarely on the man sitting next to Tahiri and right in the middle of the group.

After a few minutes, Tahiri finally stopped speaking about her and Anakin's adventures and turned to Hotaru and Luna, her breath ragged a bit from speaking non-stop for fifteen minutes. "So, how's Earth been? Have any exciting stuff happen there?"

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow at the young woman. "Do you mean besides being attacked by Sailor Galaxia and people we thought we had saved?" she shrugged. "No, not much."

Anakin chuckled a bit nervously. "I… think Tahiri means before that. Although, if I remember correctly, your identities as Sailor Senshi are secret, right?"

Luna, sitting on Hotaru's lap, craned her neck over to look up at him and nodded. "Except for a few people, that's right." She motioned to Hotaru with a paw. "Hotaru's started high school and is an excellent student."

Hotaru blushed slightly at Luna's compliment. "Oh, Luna," she sighed while rubbing Luna's head.

Anakin looked over at her and half-smiled. "I'm glad to hear you're doing well in school." He pointed at Tahiri with his thumb, then at himself. "Most of the people I know never exactly had a 'normal' education."

Hotaru's cheeks turned beet-red at that. She looked away from him and struggled to keep her thoughts to herself. _He really likes me! He really, really likes me!_

Tahiri looked over at her friend as odd emotions roiled through her, but she couldn't quite place what they were. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Hotaru shot to her feet, dumping Luna off her lap. "I…have to go," she said, running off.

Anakin's head cocked to the side and checked his wrist chronometer. "The meeting starts in five minutes. We had better go." He scooped Luna up into his arms before heading for the stairs with Tahiri trailing behind him.

Confusion shone in her green eyes over Hotaru's behavior. "I wonder what her problem is."

Anakin shrugged, but Luna simply let out a sigh. _Hotaru's fallen for him, hard. And I don't think this will bode well in the future.

* * *

_

Luke's sky-blue eyes looked out over the Grand Audience Chamber as everyone assembled. Mara, Setsuna, Luna and Tionne were on the stage with him, while Anakin, Tahiri, Hotaru, Jaina, Zekk, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Lusa, Lowie and Sannah sat in the front rows.

Setsuna walked over to the dais in front and began speaking. "I know that I'll have to repeat this to Tenel Ka and Jacen when they arrive, so I'll keep this simple." Her scarlet eyes darted around, taking everyone in before she continued. "In our reality, the Dark Side is just as pervasive as it is in yours. However, it is also more active in its corruption. It doesn't just whisper in your ear; it grabs your soul. It has a name; Chaos."

Sannah raised her hand and waggled it about, getting everyone's attention. "Umm, yeah. And how exactly are we supposed to combat that? I mean, fighting bad guys is one thing. I'm not sure we can wage war against the fratzing Dark Side!"

Hotaru turned and looked back at her, her eyes turning ancient within seconds. "Although the Dark Side can never and should never be fully destroyed, Chaos can be sealed away by beings of sufficiently pure heart, such as us"

Setsuna nodded. "Sailor Moon can seal Chaos away, but we must first fight off the army it has gathered around itself."

Mara spoke up at that. "Setsuna, is it true that these were all former enemies of yours?"

The guardian of time nodded gravely. "That's correct. Sailor Moon healed their souls and helped them find peace in their lives. None of them were truly evil."

Luke's face then turned serious as he began thinking of the next phase of the mission. "Shall I assume we'll be sailor teleporting there?"

Ami stood up from her seat and adjusted her glasses. "Actually, I was thinking that we should take some of our ships to that old hyperspace anomaly." She suddenly glanced around and saw everyone looking at her. The blue-haired genius bowed her head and meekly said, "Of course, sailor teleport might not be so bad."

The Jedi Master pursed his lips in thought. "Actually, you're right. It would be better to have a secure base from which to operate from. And I don't know if we'll be able to blend into Tokyo."

Lowie roared and grunted. [Most of you are fine blending in, but Lusa and I might be better off in the _Jade Saber_ or the _Steel Dragon_.]

Sannah looked over at him and pointed to her yellow eyes. "I think I'll be right there with you two, unless those people can truly look me in the eye."

Mara did some quick number crunching. "I think only one ship will be enough. We're not going too far, and we'll be landing on Earth fairly quickly." She looked over at Jaina. "Can you find the field you first landed in?"

The young woman nodded from her bench. "I've got the coordinates memorized, Aunt Mara. It'll be a cinch."

Luke nodded before letting his gaze drift among everyone. "Okay, are there anymore concerns?" He waited a few heartbeats before speaking again. "All right. All we must do now is wait for Tenel Ka and Jacen."

He motioned to Haruka and Michiru. "You two, stay behind, please. The rest of you, I'd recommend some practice sessions." He turned and gave Mara a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later," he whispered.

Mara smiled. "I look forward to it."

As everyone walked out, Haruka and Michiru approached the main stage. Luke jumped down from it and landed in front of them, sensing a bit of anxiety coming from them and belatedly realizing how ominous he sounded. _They probably feel like they've been sent to the principal's office._ "I apologize for startling you."

Haruka stuttered for a bit, feeling unusually nervous. "N-not at all! I did sense something through the Force from you."

Michiru held her hand to her forehead and rubbed it as she felt a headache coming on. "Haruka, this is Master Skywalker. A toad could feel the Force from him." She looked at him with her bright eyes and smiled. "What do you wish from us, Master?"

Luke breathed in and spoke, his eyes hardening. "Both of you have come along quite a bit in the past two days, and I'm sure you'll come along even further in the next two. However, I sense that your trial of fire is coming in this battle with Chaos."

Haruka clenched her fist and held it up. "I'm not afraid of any test, Master Skywalker. I'm confident-"

The Jedi Master cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You're confident? Are you sure? You were confident going into battle against Lumiya, and ended up floating in bacta for three days."

Haruka's mouth clamped shut as she remembered floating in the viscous liquid. "You…are right," she gritted through clenched teeth.

She suddenly felt a hand at her chin, tilting her head up. She looked and saw Luke there, staring at her with a piercing gaze. "You are strong in the Force, Ten'ou Haruka. I have known that since the day I first met you. I also know of your overriding confidence in your own ability. You're much better at controlling that, but there is still work to be done." His eyes suddenly became glassy, as if he was in a trance. "This battle against Chaos shall a the great turning point for us all. Not even us men will be unchanged."

Michiru looked at him, uncertain if he was all right. She reached out to him through the Force and sent a mild probe into his mind-but she immediately hit a mental wall more powerful than _any_ she'd ever encountered. She stumbled back and felt dizziness, but two strong hands broke her fall.

"Michiru!" Haruka yelled.

The elegant young woman blinked several times and saw Haruka and Luke standing there holding her up by her arms. Luke guided her to a stone bench, where she sat down with a _thud_. "I'm all right," she whispered, waving them off.

Haruka smirked. "Right. That's why you were about to pass out. I understand."

Luke looked at her and did a light mental probe. "I apologize for kicking you out so violently."

Michiru waved him off. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Luke chuckled a bit. "It's all right. I do thank you for your concern." He then straightened up and looked over at the main stage. "I must go. Please be ready when the time comes."

Haruka looked up from Michiru's position, but Luke was already gone…


	36. Arc Four, Chapter Five

wildflower1014-Thanks. :) Interaction is key for a successful crossover.

Amber Pegasus-Thanks. :)

D'raekmus-Thank you. :) I wish I could help, but RL... *Sigh* I try to keep a balance.

Here we go!

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Arrivals**  
_Two days later_  
Luke and Mara stood and watched three Hapan cruisers descend through the atmosphere to the Great Temple. Two were _Stinger_-class patrol ships, while the third one was a modified passenger cruiser called the _Steel Dragonp_.

Luke reached out with his mind and smiled as he felt both Jacen and Tenel Ka aboard. He sent his nephew a telepathic message. _It's good to see you again, Jacen_.

A 'reply' came almost immediately after. _Hey, Uncle Luke! How is everything? I got some new jokes for you._

Luke's face broke into a wide grin, causing Mara to look at him askance. "Is the prospect of more jokes from him _that_ tortuous?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm just glad to see that he's following my advice."

The _Steel Dragon_ opened up and Princess Tenel Ka and Jacen Solo disembarked. Mara noted that instead of her usual lizard-skin armor, Tenel Ka wore a pair of slacks and a dress shirt with her long, red hair tied up in a ponytail and a tiara resting on her forehead.

Jacen also wore clothes more formal than his tastes, but he seemed a bit more at ease than Tenel Ka did. The Hapan princess walked over to Luke and Mara with long, purposeful strides and bowed in front of them. "Master Skywalker, Mistress Jade, it is good to see you again."

Mara smirked as she returned the bow. "Is that a fact?"

Tenel Ka half-smiled, showing a bit of her teeth. "Indeed, it is." She then turned her head and looked up at the two patrol vessels, contacting them with a comlink on her belt. "_Vigilance, Watchdog,_ I shall no longer require your assistance. Please return to Hapes Prime under my authority."

A female voice came over the tiny speaker grille. "Password, your majesty?"

Tenel Ka sighed and rolled her eyes. "In the name of the Force, I shall punish you."

Mara's eyebrow shot up in wry amusement at her password. "Have you done any punishing lately?"

Tenel Ka turned to Mara, not quite meeting her eyes . "Ever since gaining Senshi powers, the Hapans have been treating me as a goddess incarnate, even though I haven't transformed since gaining my new arm." She held her arm up and clenched it, as if she didn't know quite what to make of it.

Jacen stepped up to his uncle and gave him a hug. "How are things here at the old folks home?"

Luke let out a belly laugh, but his expression then took on one of seriousness. "We must hurry to the Grand Audience Chamber," he said before he and Mara turned around and speed-walked up the Great Temple's steps, followed by Jacen and Tenel Ka. He suddenly stopped in mid-stride, causing Jacen to bump into him and fall back.

Tenel Ka's arms snaked out and caught her beloved before he struck the ancient steps and fractured his skull. Luke glanced up at the sky, a puzzled expression on his face. "What are they doing here?" he asked, his head tilting somewhat.

Jacen got to his feet and looked at Luke with a puzzled expression on his face. "Uncle Luke, are you okay?"

Luke nodded, then pointed to a shiny dot in the sky.

Tenel Ka, Jacen and Mara tracked his finger to the rapidly growing dot. The three Jedi reached out with their senses and quickly discovered its identity. Mara's eyes lit up with confusion. "What's Leia, Han and Chewie doing here?"

By now the it had grown into the distinctive disc shape of the light freighter _Millennium Falcon_. Luke's comlink chirped and he pressed a button on it. "Han, old buddy! What are you doing here?"

The slightly rough voice of Han Solo came over loud and clear. "Hey, Luke! Ah, this is kinda odd. Maybe I better put Leia on."

The voice switched from Han's rough voice to Leia's melodious tone. "Luke, this is gonna sound odd, but I've been having some odd dreams lately. Does the name 'Galaxia' mean anything to you?"

Luke spoke again, clearly startled. "Please land and meet us in the Grand Audience Chamber, okay? Everything will be explained there." He turned back to the Great Temple, but paused before saying, "It'll be good to see you three again." And with that, they ran up the stairs to the meeting.

* * *

Five minutes later, Luke watched as Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo and Chewbacca walked into the Grand Audience Chamber. He, Mara, and Setsuna stood on the main stage while Jacen and Tenel Ka sat in the front row.

Leia walked over up onto the stage and gave Luke a quick hug. "I'm glad to see you."

Luke nodded and returned the hug before saying, "So am I." He motioned to Setsuna with a free hand. "Jacen and Tenel Ka were about to be filled in about a threat in the Senshi's home galaxy."

Setsuna bowed to Leia, who returned the gesture. The guardian of time then turned to Han and Chewie and bowed to them as well.

Han gave her a curt nod. "Ma'am, I'm not sure if it's good to see you again, but I'm glad you're well."

Chewie barked his agreement. [Agreed, Honor Brother.]

Setsuna cleared her throat, then began speaking. "Thank you." Her ancient eyes, which have seen all, swept across everyone as she spoke. "In our reality, there too is a Dark Side. However, it has been embodied in an avatar known as Chaos. Chaos seeks the complete destruction of all that is good and pure. To that end, it has possessed the most powerful Senshi of our reality, Sailor Galaxia."

At that, Tenel Ka spoke up. "It is a fact that the Dark Side can be combated, but not fully destroyed. Are you proposing we fight evil itself?"

Setsuna shook her head, sending her dark green hair flowing around her head. "Chaos can be sealed away, but it is incredibly difficult. Galaxia has also gathered an army around herself, and we are outnumbered and outgunned."

Tenel Ka stood up from the stone bench she sat on. "I shall aid you as you aided me."

Jacen also stood up, his mouth a line. "I'm going too." He looked over at Tenel Ka with his brown eyes and abruptly smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Leia cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her as she said, "I'll help."

Setsuna paused for a moment. "Is that wise? Aren't you the Chief of State?"

Leia simply chuckled and waved her off. "I resigned about a month after you all left. Triebakk of Kashyyyk is now Chief of State."

Han abruptly raised his hand and waved it. "Ah, I'm not sure what's going on, but there's no way I'm staying behind." He turned to his wife and flashed her his trademark half-smile. "And don't even think about arguing."

Leia shrugged. "I wouldn't think of it, honey." She stood up and kissed Han on the cheek, causing the former smuggler to blush. Her alert eyes then focused on Setsuna. "When do we leave?"

Setsuna looked at Mara, who shrugged. "We're traveling to the hyperspace instability the _Rock Dragon_ hit two years ago, so as soon as possible." Her emerald eyes flickered in amusement. "We were only going to take one ship, but now I think we'll need two."

Leia's eyes suddenly glazed over and she stiffened visibly, causing Luke, Han and Jacen to scramble to her. "We'll need another ship." Leia's trance ended just as suddenly as it had begun. She blinked several times, then looked around at her family. "I hate Jedi visions," she mumbled. "Luke, how do you deal with this kriffin' junk?"

* * *

An hour later, the _Millennium Falcon_ and _Jade Saber_ sat on the landing field, ready for launch. Han, Leia, Chewie, Jaina, Zekk, Michiru, Tahiri, Sannah, Jacen and Lusa would go on the _Falcon_, while Mara, Luke, Luna, Ami, Setsuna, Tionne, Haruka, Hotaru, Anakin, Tenel Ka and Lowie would ride on the _Jade Saber_.

Mara and flipped a switch on the control panel, activating the comm. "Han, is that hunk of junk ready to fly?"

A lour roar came over the speaker, causing Luke and Mara to both smile. "I'll take that as a yes," she deadpanned. She flipped some other switches on the panel and the _Saber's_ engines powered up, sending vibrations through the ship. The sleek, gray-hulled cruiser lifted off the jungle floor, pointed straight up and shot into space.

Han watched as his sister-in-law's ship exited the atmosphere before sitting back and turned to his copilot. "Everything set?"

Jaina nodded excitedly. She loved piloting the _Falcon_, but she loved it even more when she flew with her father. She checked the instruments and gave him a thumbs up. "All set, Dad."

Han nodded and flicked a switch on the control panel, and the _Falcon_ began hovering off the ground. The former smuggler pulled back on the control stick and shot his beloved freighter out of the atmosphere. The sky changed from blue to deep purple, then to endless black.

Jaina did a quick scan of the surrounding area and found the _Jade Saber_ right off port. She contacted the ship. "_Jade Saber_, this is _Millennium Falcon_. Do you copy?"

Mara's voice came over. "This is _Jade Saber_. ETA to the anomaly?"

Jaina thought for a moment. "It'll probably only be about two hours." She paused for a moment before saying, "See you on the other side."

Mara nodded, then turned her head to the third occupant of the cockpit. "You ready?"

Ami's blue eyes half-closed while she reviewed the hyperspace coordinates again before nodding.

Mara smiled. "It's good to have a human navicomputer."

Luke nodded, then turned around to the blue-haired genius. "Nice job, Ami." He then reached out and pulled down on the hyperspace activation levers. Outside, the stars turned to streaks of light, then turned into a reddish smear as the two ships entered hyperspace.

* * *

Anja Gallandro wiped away sweat from her brow. Her arms were coated with engine grease and her stung from engine fumes. Her ship, the _Second Chance_, hung in hyperspace like a wounded bantha. She slammed her hydrospanner to the deck in frustration and let out a strangled scream.

It was all going so well, too! Anja was once a spice addict and in the employ of the Black Sun criminal organization. Then she met Jacen and Jaina Solo and, with their, help, freed herself from spice addiction and got a job running cargo for Lando Calrissian. She even had an apartment on Cloud City and was feeling at home there. And now her hyperdrive motivator had to fail during her trip to Coruscant and a well-deserved vacation…

Shivers suddenly ran up and down her spine. She didn't know what it was, but she seemed to have the ability to get better and better deals lately. She also avoided a band of pirates in the Tatooine Sector-the first to do so in over a month.

Anja brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes as she studied the burnt out hunk of metal once known as a KDY 3,000-series motivator. Anja rolled her eyes again, then got up and headed to the cockpit.

She entered and checked the distress beacon, not knowing if anyone would be able to find her. The odds of rescue were infinitesimal, but she had to try nonetheless-no, as the Jedi would say, she had to _do_. Her eyes drifted over to the sensors-and widened as she saw not one, but two ships approaching. Anja let out a whoop of delight, then opened communications. "Approaching ships, this is the freighter _Second Chance_. Is there any chance you could help out a fellow spacer? Over."

On board the _Falcon_, Jaina wrinkled her brow as she placed the voice. Finally, it came to her. "Anja, is that you?"

The voice came over the comm again, this time with a mixture of surprise and happiness. "Jaina Solo? Holy nerf! Yeah, this is Anja. My hyperdrive motivator blew, and my ship's kinda stranded in space." Her voice took on a pleading tone. "I've got money to pay you, but not on me."

A sudden clanging sound could be heard, followed by an exasperated, "oh, shavit…"

Han suddenly spoke up. "Anja, this is Han Solo. What's going on?"

Anja's voice came on again, sounding desperate. "The cooling system's just failed. This ship's gonna go up like a Corellian candle in three minutes! Is there any-what was that?"

On the _Second Chance_, Anja looked out the viewport and saw what it was. "Anja, the _Jade Saber_ is attempting to dock with you," Han said. "I suggest you go there."

On the doomed freighter, Anja nodded. "I hope I see you later," she said before dashing for the airlock. The lights flashed red, and the ship started shaking violently. She half-stumbled to the airlock and saw the indicator light go from red to green before slapping the door release and running into the connecting tube.

On the other side, she found a woman in a dark red skirt with long, dark green hair and a piercing gaze. "I am Setsuna," she said. "Are you all right?"

Anja nodded as she grabbed Setsuna by the shoulders. "I'm fine, now let's get the kriff out of here!" The two women ran out of the docking tube and, as soon as they were clear, Setsuna reached out with the Force and telekinetically closed the hatch and also shoved the dying freighter away. A half-minute later, the deck plating vibrated slightly with the impact of the _Second Chance's_ shockwave.

Anja slumped down to the deck, unshed tears stinging her eyes as she felt her life's work sail away.

* * *

In the _Saber's_ cockpit, Mara contacted Setsuna. "Is she all right?"

Deep in the hold, Setsuna activated her belt-mounted comlink. "She's fine physically. Mentally might be different." The guardian of time knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on Anja's shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss."

Anja looked up into her dark green eyes and shrugged. "Ah, it's only a ship," she said, her voice quavering a bit. "I-I didn't even have time to customize it yet." With a sigh, she quickly got to her booted feet and held out her hand. "Thanks."

Setsuna nodded and clasped Anja's hand. "You are welcome, but you might not want to thank us just yet. We're on an important mission and won't be able to-" She abruptly stopped talking and looked down, to her right.

Anja tracked her movement and saw a small four-legged animal sitting there. It was all black, except for an odd crescent-shaped mark on the forehead.

The animal walked up to Anja and sat down, staring at her with piercing yellow eyes. Anja shifted nervously. "Ah, does it usually do that?" she asked.

Setsuna half-smiled. "Why don't you ask her?"

Anja narrowed her brown eyes to slits. "Okay." She leaned forward and asked, "Do you usually stare at people?"

To her surprise and utter shock, it spoke! "Sorry about that," Luna said.

Anja stood up in shock. "Ah!" she screamed.

Setsuna covered her face to hide her chuckling while Luna merely stared at Anja. _I feel something from her. Could she be...

* * *

_

The _Jade Saber_ accelerated away, on course for the anomaly. Ami checked the course. "We're two minutes away."

Mara nodded and powered up the _Jade Saber's_ weapons. "One proton torpedo ought to open that up, eh?" At Ami's nod, she contacted the _Falcon_. "Han, we'll ready to open the anomaly and go through. Anja's safe, but it looks like we'll have to take her with us."

As she spoke, the two ships approached a large, black splotch. It looked incredibly out of place against the red backdrop of hyperspace, making it an easy target for Mara. A single torpedo shot out and impacted the anomaly, splitting it open and letting both ships slip right through.

Setsuna and Tenel Ka, meanwhile, filled Anja in on their mission. The three ladies sat in the main hold at a table with several ales in front of them. Anja took a swig from her mug and set it down-hard. "So we're off to an alternate reality, and you people are going to fight evil itself?"

Tenel Ka nodded and took a sip from her ale before saying, "That is a fact."

The ship vibrated slightly, and Mara's voice came over the intercom. "We've passed through the anomaly and have dropped out of hyperspace. Course set for Earth." Mara's voice suddenly came over again, this time laced with urgency. "Setsuna, Tenel Ka, Tionne, get to the cockpit!"

Setsuna and Tenel Ka glanced at one another, then at Anja. "Go ahead," she said, waving them off. "I'm sure it's important scout business."

Both Setsuna and Tenel Ka paused in mid-stride, turned back to Anja and simultaneously said. "It's Senshi, not scout."

Tionne caught up with Setsuna and Tenel Ka outside of the cockpit, looking worried. "I feel something bad."

The cockpit door slid open and Setsuna's green eyes widened as she saw Luke doubled over on the deck floor. His ice-blue eyes were shut tightly, and he mumbled constantly.

Setsuna looked over at Mara, who was steering the _Jade Saber_ towards a blue planet nearby. "He just let out a scream and collapsed," she mumbled. "I tried to help him, but he just…shut me out." Mara then motioned to Ami. "He whispered something to Ami about needing to get to Earth right away. We need to sailor teleport."

Setsuna nodded, but then looked around. "Who would fly the ship, then?"

Anja appeared in the hatch. "Need a pilot?"

Mara motioned to the pilot's chair. "The course is set. Follow the _Falcon_ in and you'll be fine. Just watch out for that space station in orbit." Mara's brow furrowed. "Where did that come from?"

Ami spoke up from the aft of the cockpit. "It's the Watchtower, headquarters for the JLU. J'onn J'onzz will be contacting us shortly"

Anja sat down. "Okay, I'll remember that." She then glanced at Luke, who was still curled up. "Is he all right?" Anja asked Mara.

The former Emperor's Hand looked down at her husband with a scared and helpless look. "I don't know."

The five ladies went into the hallway outside the cockpit. "I have these for you," Ami said, holding out four earpieces. "They're translators that will allow you to speak and understand Japanese."

Mara took it and looked it over. "It's pretty small," she said in admiration just before fitting it into her ear. "Pretty comfortable too."

Setsuna, Tionne, Mara, Ami and Tenel Ka then looked at each other and nodded. They held their right hands to the sky and concentrated, summoning their transformation wands. They then shouted to the heavens.

"Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Yavin Power Makeup!"

"Coruscant Power Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Dathomir Star Power Makeup!"

A bright light enveloped each woman. When it faded after a half-second, they were now Sailor Senshi, guardians of love, justice and the Force. They linked hands and concentrated on Earth.

"I feel something," Sailor Mercury said. Her blue eyes suddenly looked to the deck plating. "Makoto and Minako are in trouble!"

Sailor Coruscant nodded. "Can you sense where they are?"

Ami closed her eyes and reached out. "Yes. We can teleport right there"

All five Senshi joined hands and concentrated. A diffuse glow soon enveloped their bodies and an unnatural wind picked up.

Anja stole a glance, then did a double take. "What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Sailor Dathomir shouted. "Sailor…"

And Anja's mouth opened as she spoke. "…Teleport!"

The five Senshi vanished in a flash of light and Anja sat back in her seat, drained. She looked down at Luke and shivered. "Please heal, Master Skywalker…" A sudden beeping from the console surprised her. She turned back and noted an incoming signal from the watchtower. "Ah… this is-"

A deep, melodic voice weighted with age emerged from the speaker grille. "This is J'onn J'onzz of the Justice League: Unlimited. Unidentified freighters, please state your name and reason for entering the Terran System."

Anja swallowed and gripped the control stick. "Ah, this is the… _Jade Saber_. We come in peace?"

There was a pause before, "We have just detected a sailor teleport from your bridge, _Jade Saber_. That and my telepathic powers tell me that you're allies. Please follow this course to a valley outside Tokyo. And good luck with your internal matter."

A small sigh escaped Anja's lips as she steered the _Saber_ through the atmosphere. Her eyes suddenly narrowed as a stray thought bounced around. "Wait… telepathic powers?"

She opened a channel to the watchtower again, but J'onn spoke before she could say anything. "I'm a Martian. We're telepathic."

Anja closed the channel and leaned back in her seat, massaging her temple. "Don't read my mind now," she muttered. "You wouldn't like my thoughts."

* * *

_A war waged inside Luke's mind. From a spot in infinity, he observed a lone figure in the distance. The vaguely-humanoid shape approached, shifting from one form to another-first Darth Vader, then Lumiya, then Freedon Nadd. It eventually stopped taking on the shapes of Sith Lords and changed into a cruel-looking woman in a lavender dress with long, red hair and pointed ears._

_The figure spoke. **"I have been waiting for someone like you, Luke Skywalker."**_

_Luke stared the being right in its red eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice echoing strangely in the emptiness._

_The being shifted form again, this time into a beautiful woman clad in golden armor shaped rather like a Senshi uniform. **"I am the alpha and the omega. I am life and death, but mostly death. I am Chaos."** The being raised an arm and shot off a pulse of energy._

_Luke suddenly realized where he was._ I'm in my mind. This is all taking place in my head._ He abruptly raised his hands, deflecting the pulse away. Luke then concentrated and summoned his lightsaber. He ignited it, sending forth a brilliant green plasma blade. "You won't win!" he shouted._

_Chaos laughed. **"You will not survive, scion of the Jedi. I shall scavenge your starseed from your body, just like I did my army."**_

_Luke's blue eyes widened as he realized the implications of that statement._

_Chaos stopped laughing as it realized that it let vital information slip. It scowled and raised its hands. **"You shall die here!"** it yelled before firing off a dozen energy blasts. They sped toward Luke, and all he could do was watch them fly right at him…_

"Luke, you all right?"

Luke's eyes slowly opened. Blurry images danced before him, soon resolving into the form of Han, Leia and Chewie.

Chewie barked out a question. [Is he all right?]

"I don't know," Han answered. He suddenly wiped his eyes. "I'm just glad he's back."

Leia bent down and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck for a hug. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Luke rose to his feet and looked around. He stood in a field on a planet-_Earth_, he thought. The _Millennium Falcon_ and _Jade Saber_ were parked nearby, nestled between a set of hills. Everyone was there-no, everyone wasn't there. He did a quick scan through the Force and found five people missing.

Leia picked up on his thoughts and cleared her throat. "Tionne, Mara, Setsuna, Ami and Tenel Ka did that teleport thing and are now in a city called Tokyo."

Luke nodded. "We should find the other Senshi," he said.

Han looked at his brother-in-law with a bit of skepticism. "Are you sure?"

The Jedi Master nodded, still a bit wobbly on his feet but more steady with each passing moment. "The upcoming battle will prove to be a fine test of whether we can work together or not." He looked over at Michiru, who was emerging from the _Millennium Falcon_. "I also need information on something called 'starseeds'. Galaxia stole them from her army, and I feel that they're going to be very important in the coming war."

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_  
Makoto and Minako walked down the streets of Jubaan, partially oblivious to the world around them.

Minako yakked away on a cell phone with her agent. "I need to take the next two weeks off," she begged. "Please, Lee! I need some…personal time." Minako listened for a bit, then her blue eyes brightened. "Thanks!" She switched off her phone and looked at her friend. "I'll be free for two weeks, so we'll have plenty of time to beat Chaos!"

Makoto nodded, then stretched and let out a sigh of exhaustion. Her right arm was in a light cast, and her leg still had a slight limp to it. Her eyes darted around furtively as she searched for Galaxia's army in the shadows of passing alleys. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Minako!" she whispered, pointing across the street.

The blond singer stopped and looked where Makoto was pointing. She let out a swear before saying, "That's Petz!"

Sure enough, the eldest Phantom Sister stood window shopping among the trendy clothing stores. Her sharp green eyes traveled from dress to dress, admiring all but buying none. Petz walked among the crowd, slipping past people in an almost casual hurry.

Minako and Makoto dashed across the street, narrowly avoiding traffic. Makoto limped behind her friend. "Wait up!" she shouted. "My leg's bum!"

The blond Senshi turned her head around and held a finger up to her mouth, shushing the taller and stronger Senshi of lightning.

By the time they reached the opposite sidewalk, Petz had disappeared down an alleyway. Minako ran after her, followed by a still-limping Makoto. The second that they entered, both had a terrible feeling of dread. "This was a bad idea," Minako whispered.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "You think?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her communicator, but before she could open it, a leathery strand came out of nowhere and hit her right arm, knocking the communicator away.

Minako turned around to the entrance of the alleyway. There, Berthier, Koan and Calaveras stood cutting off the entrance. Calaveras' whip was coiled around her left arm. "Whoops," she shrugged, uncoiling the whip again. "I was actually aiming for your throat."

The two Senshi backed up before they held their arms to the sky and concentrated. An ornate rod appeared in each of their hands while Koan and Berthier stepped forward. They raised their arms and also concentrated, summoning their attacks.

Koan's arms were wreathed in blue fire, while watery energy twirled around Berthier's lithe form.

Minako shouted, "Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

Makoto simultaneously shouted, "Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!" Both were enveloped in a column of light. Half a second later it faded, revealing Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

They looked over just as a blue fireball and a dozen blue energy beams shot at them. The two Senshi _leapt_ into the air, narrowly avoiding the attacks. Venus bounded to the rooftop of the building to their right, followed by Jupiter.

The Senshi of lightning landed on the concrete roof and immediately rolled while Venus looked around-then froze. "Uh-oh."

Jupiter's green eyes looked up at Venus, then slowly turned to where she was staring. "Uh-oh is an understatement, Minako."

Petz, En and Ali stood there. "Prepare to die!" Petz shouted. She raised her gloved fist and summoned onyx lightning bolts.

At the same time, Berthier, Calaveras and Koan landed on the rooftop opposite of Petz and the aliens. "It looks like these two Senshi will die today," Berthier said coldly.

Venus raised her arm and shouted, "Venus Love-Me Chain!" A golden chain appeared in the palm of her hand and she snapped it at the three Phantom Sisters.

Meanwhile, Jupiter crossed her arms in front of her chest and shouted, "Supreme Thunder!" Bluish lightning bolts streamed across her gloved arms before shooting at Petz and the aliens.

Ali and En raised their arms and concentrated, forming a translucent barrier around their team. Calaveras' whip intercepted Venus' chain and deflected it away, sending it into a maintenance shed and destroying it in a medium explosion. And Jupiter's lightning had even less success.

The bolts skittered around En and Ali's shield, but the barrier held. Jupiter finally dropped her gloved arms in exhaustion and let out a ragged breath. "I can't keep it up," She panted.

Petz sneered. "Good. Then you can die." She raised her gloved hand and shouted, "Dark Lightning!" En's violet eyes, meanwhile, narrowed as she clenched her fist and fired off a telekinetic shockwave.

And at the other side of the rooftop, Koan's violet eyes widened as she shouted, "Dark Fire!" Blue flames leaped from her manicured hands and shot at Jupiter and Venus.

Jupiter's eyes closed as she accepted her inevitable death…

A few seconds later, Jupiter's green eyes opened up. _Why aren't I dead?_ she thought. She suddenly tensed as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sailors Mercury and Pluto standing by her side.

"It's good to see you again," Pluto smiled.

Jupiter got to her feet and looked around at three unfamiliar Senshi also on the rooftop. Her mind slowly dredged up the name of one of them. "That's…Tenel Ka, right?" she asked, pointing to the redheaded Senshi in a red skirt and high heels. "Wait… what the hell's up with your left arm?"

The Senshi of balance had her arms out in front of her that was projected a crystalline barrier a half-meter in front, deflecting Petz's lightning and En's shockwave. The left arm below the elbow had blue fire dancing around it, the flames arcing out before rebounding back into the arm. "I always wondered what would happen," she grunted out as Petz's lightning skittered across her barrier.

On the opposite side, another Senshi held off Koan's fire. Her hair was similar to Sailor Dathomir's, but she was definitely older and had an even more intense look on her face-if that was possible. The barrier she formed was also different, a green hemisphere projected about a meter in front of her gloved hands.

All three attacks finally ceased after a few minutes. Petz shouted at them, "Who the hell are you?"

Berthier looked over them with her cold blue eyes and held her hand up to chin in thought. "I don't think that they're all human." She motioned to Sailor Yavin. "She has pointed ears and silvery eyes."

Yavin smiled and unclipped her lightsaber. "Actually, I don't even know what my species is. And I don't care." She posed with one hand on her hips and pointed at Berthier with her blade. "I am the Senshi of wisdom, Sailor Yavin!"

The other two Senshi dropped their shields. "I am the Senshi of balance. I am Sailor Dathomir," the younger redhead said.

The final Senshi posed with her right hand on her forehead in a V-shape and her left in front of her chest. "I am Sailor Coruscant, the Senshi of hope! You shall never defeat us!" She looked to Jupiter and Venus. "Are you all right?"

Venus nodded. "Yeah, but we've got to get Makoto out of here."

Calaveras cracked her whip, sending out a sonic shockwave that buffeted the Senshi. "You're not going anywhere!" She cracked her whip again, winding it around Coruscant's hand.

The former Emperor's Hand smirked, then leapt into the air and landed in front of the three Phantom Sisters. Coruscant's right fist coiled back before shooting forward and connecting with Berthier's chin, knocking out the evil genius.

She turned to Calaveras and threw another punch, but it was deflected away. Calaveras grimaced, tightened her grip on her whip and sent an electric pulse through it. Yellowish tendrils of electricity wound their way around Coruscant's arm and her right side, sending her into spasms and dropping her to the floor with her groaning in pain.

Yavin shouted, "Mara, no!" She crossed her arms in front of her and shouted, "Fog of Truth!" A gray cloud rose from the ground, enveloping Calaveras and Coruscant.

Calaveras' brown eyes blinked as images sprang up around her. She saw her and her sisters when they were healed and leading happy lives as businesswomen. The grip on her whip slackened, allowing Sailor Coruscant to crawl away.

Koan saw that and reached into the fog. "Calaveras, snap out of it!" she shouted, jostling her about by the shoulder.

Suddenly, the bracelets Calaveras wore glowed brightly. Yavin's fog dissolved and the two Phantom Sisters strode forward.

Venus raised her arm, pointed at Koan and yelled out, "Crescent Beam!" A golden-colored laser shot from her finger and struck Koan in the shoulder, spinning her around and dropping the youngest Phantom Sister right to the ground with a smoking hole in her body.

Yavin nodded in approval. "Nice shot." Venus smiled, but that smile turned to shock as Koan rose to her feet.

Koan glanced down at her rapidly healing shoulder wound. "That messed up my outfit!" she growled, violet eyes glowing with anger. Sailor Coruscant tried to get to her feet, but Calaveras sent another jolt of electricity through her whip.

Ali and En focused on Sailor Dathomir and smirked. The elven beings raised their hands and fired off several more wavy telekinetic pulses at the redhead.

The Hapan princess felt them coming and shouted, "Hapan Wall of Protection!" A translucent barrier formed around her and her friends again. She then concentrated for a second and then shouted, "Dathomir Heatwave!" Bluish flames streamed down her arm before collecting in her hand and erupting in a stream of fire that battered at their shield, blistering their arms.

Petz clenched her fist tightly and snarled, "Dark Lightning!" Black bolts streamed from her fist and hit Dathomir's barrier, punching through and entwining around her gloved arms.

Dathomir let out a shriek of pain as she went to one knee. Sailor Pluto saw her friend go down and snarled. She leveled her time staff at them and whispered, "Dead Scream."

A roiling sphere of violet energy built up around the tip and shot off. Ali and En tried to deflect it away, but the energy plowed right through their weakened barrier and knocked them back like two rag dolls.

Petz dodged out of the way and ran at Pluto. The Senshi fired off another Dead Scream, but Petz rolled to the left and dodged it. Before Pluto could react, Petz got to her feet and dashed at Pluto, her right hand connecting with her stomach and her left elbow cracking her jaw.

Pluto's green eyes crossed, and blood streamed down her chin as she staggered back. Petz's green eyes flashed with malevolent glee as she grabbed Pluto's right arm and flipped her to the ground.

Mercury's blue eyes glanced around quickly. Except for Yavin, Venus and herself, all the other Senshi were injured. The three slowly backed up. "You two have any ideas?" Venus said.

Mercury tugged on her ear, activating her visor. She scanned the approaching Phantom Sisters and her mouth slowly opened in surprise at the data flowing across the translucent screen. She suddenly activated her lightsaber and jumped at Calaveras, Berthier and Koan, swinging her sapphire blade at them. "Hi-yah!"

Venus blinked several times as Mercury launched her attack. "What's she doing?" she shouted.

Yavin glanced at the approaching Petz. "I don't know, but we have to stop that woman." She raised her silvery lightsaber high and took a defensive stance. "You will not pass!"

Petz bared her shiny white teeth in the smile of a predator as she cracked her knuckles. "What will you do, blind me with your fog?"

Yavin lowered her lightsaber and stared ahead. Her silvery eyes looked around the rooftop. _She's right. My Fog of Truth can't really stop her… I need more power!_

At that moment, Yavin felt an incredible surge of energy rush through her. Her entire body was engulfed in a diffuse glow.

Mercury deflected an attack from Berthier and skewered Koan before glancing over and shouting, "That's your Star Power, Tionne! Summon your transformation wand and shout 'Yavin Star Power Makeup!'"

The Elven Jedi nodded and concentrated for a half-second. Her transformation wand appeared before her and dissolved and reformed itself with a different style. She grabbed it and shouted, "Yavin Star Power Makeup!"

A bright light engulfed the Senshi, and when it faded, Sailor Yavin stood there in a slightly altered Senshi uniform. The ribbon trailing from the small of her back was now double-pleated, and a small neckband encircled her neck. She pointed at Petz and said, "I am the Senshi of wisdom, Sailor Yavin. You have injured my friends, and I can't forgive you for that! In the name of the Force, I'll punish you."

As she spoke, a silvery band of energy encircled her petite waist. It split off and wound its way around her arms and, when they reached her wrists, the glow faded, leaving two silver chains. Yavin deactivated her lightsaber and raised her arms, holding them palm up.

Petz clenched both fists tightly and growled. "Dark Lightning!" Onyx bolts engulfed her before speeding off at Yavin and Venus.

Sailor Yavin's mother-of-pearl eyes glittered as she spoke softly. "Chain of Annihilation!"

The two chains rattled a bit before speeding off toward Petz. The chain from her left arm ended in a three-fingered claw, while the right ended in a spiraling drill bit.

Petz gasped and shot off her lightning, but before the bolts could cross the relatively short distance, Yavin's chains reached her and sliced right through her uniform-and the flesh beneath. The Phantom Sister's mouth opened in a soundless cry as the chains ripped into her flesh.

Yavin's silvery eyes went wide in horror. She mentally recalled the chains "I go from fog to disemboweling my enemies?" she asked in disbelief. As the chains ripped free from Petz, the Phantom Sister dropped to the ground like a sack of dirt. Yavin turned back and looked at Venus, who had her hand over her mouth and was valiantly trying not to wretch.

Across on the other side of the rooftop, Sailor Mercury glanced back over. "She's not dead! Heck, she wasn't even alive in the first place."

Venus looked over as confusion shone in her eyes. "Ami, you might wanna rephrase that. Petz seemed quite alive to me."

Mercury ducked a swing from Berthier, then impaled the Phantom Sister right in the stomach. Berthier's already pale face turned ashen as she fell to her knees. She pulled out her lightsaber from the wound and swung the plasma blade from side to side, striking the golden bracelets encircling Berthier's wrists. The bracelets splintered along the point of impact, shattering and clattering to the ground.

Berthier's head dropped to her chest, and her breath came out in ragged gasps. "What's…happening to me?" she gasped out. A diffuse glow surrounded her rapidly fading body.

Mercury kept her blue eyes glued onto the translucent Phantom Sister. "These…things have no starseed." She looked up at the shocked Koan and Calaveras and said, "You are all nothing more than empty shells. The real people are prisoners of Galaxia."

Koan shook her head, sending her long, violet hair twirling about. "No, that's impossible!"

Mercury's blue eyes flashed. "I'm sorry, but it's true." She motioned to Berthier-or rather, the spot where Berthier was. All that remained of the genius was a pair of shattered bracelets, their golden color fading to gray.

Petz let out a strangled scream. "What did you do to my sister?" Anger swept over her face and entire being. "I'll kill you for that." Black-tinged lightning danced around her body, but it faded as two hands clasped her shoulders.

She looked to her sides and saw En and Ali standing there. "We must regroup," En said.

Petz looked back at the Senshi, twin trails of tears falling from her eyes. "I will have my vengeance," she said before vanishing along with Ali and En. Koan picked up Berthier's shattered bracelets before following her elder sister.

Calaveras glanced at Sailor Mercury. "Thank you," she whispered before teleporting out of there.

Mercury's eyes widened in shock. "'Thank you'?" She looked over at Coruscant, who was lying on the floor. She hurried over and knelt beside her. "Are you all right?"

Coruscant let out a grunt as she sat up. The former Emperor's Hand slipped into a partial healing trance, leaving her conscious. "I've been through worse. Go check on everyone else."

Mercury nodded before running off to her friends.

Sailor Dathomir knelt beside Jupiter and looked up at the approaching Senshi. "She is weak, but other than that, I believe she'll be fine."

Mercury nodded and looked up at the approaching Sailor Pluto. The Senshi of time was massaging her aching jaw, but she appeared fine otherwise. "Our enemy has no soul," she said. It wasn't a question.

Mercury nodded. "Yes. It appears that Chaos will stop at nothing."

Dathomir rose to her feet, a puzzled expression on her regal face. "I am sorry, friend Ami, but what is a starseed?"

The blue-haired genius thought for a second. How could you put something so esoteric into words? After a minute, she began talking. "A starseed is your soul after it has been removed from your body, but it has yet to become one with the Force. If it is removed from the body, the body dissolves like Berthier's did." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts before continuing. "However, the starseed can manifest a new body for itself if freed from whatever prison it was put into. The problem is finding it."

Dathomir nodded. "Ah, aha. So all we must do is find Galaxia, take out her army, seal away Chaos and then release the starseeds."

Mercury nodded. "That is a fact, Tenel Ka."

Sailors Venus and Yavin walked over, Both ladies chatting up a storm. "So you're a teacher? But you seem so cool."

Yavin shrugged. "The students feel the same way, sometimes." She looked over at the group. "Is everyone all right?"

Coruscant shouted from her position. "I'm fine. Say, will I get a neat chain like that when I hit Star Power?"

Yavin glanced over, her eyes glassy. "Perhaps you'll be able to control it better than I did mine."

Mercury spoke up, her head shaking. "It doesn't matter. I don't think we have to hold back against the enemy now."

Venus nodded. "Right." She suddenly looked up and began walking to the edge of the rooftop. "Someone's out there," she murmured. She turned back and raised a clenched fist. "We must go to them!"

All six Senshi looked at Venus, then looked at each other. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Yavin asked Pluto.

Pluto shrugged as she picked up the time staff. "Not even I can puzzle out what Minako says at times."

Coruscant levered her self to her feet and concentrated. A bright green light engulfed her as she reverted back to Mara Jade Skywalker. "Come on," she said, motioning to a ladder protruding from the fire escape. "I wanna find out where Luke and the others are." She gingerly stepped over the side and began climbing down.

Dathomir looked around, then quickly reverted back to Tenel Ka. Everyone else soon followed, leaving Sailor Venus behind for a minute.

"Hey, wait for me!" she shouted, scrambling over to the fire escape.

* * *

Hino Rei sat in front of a roaring fire and meditated. For the past few days, visions of death assaulted her dreams, sending her shooting from her bed in terror. The young priestess had no real idea what to do. Not even Usagi could help her to raise her spirits. The miko explored the depths of her mind, body and soul, hoping and praying that she could find her way…

Her head shot up and her eyes snapped open. Someone was in the room with her! The temple she lived at was closed, and she knew that Grandfather and his apprentice were away. She got to her feet and shouted, "Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

Fire raced around her robes, burning them and turning them into a Sailor Fuku with a bright purple bow on front and a red skirt. Elbow-length gloves and high heels completed the ensemble. She reached the corner of the room the stranger was at and said, "You have disturbed the peace of this temple and my meditations. I, Sailor Mars, will punish you!"

The stranger looked up and bore holes into Mars' soul with his ice-blue eyes. "I apologize for disturbing you, but I had to seek you out. My name is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and ally of the Senshi."

Mars backed up as Luke rose. He was clad in a black jumpsuit with a brown cape chained around his neck and had a silver cylinder clipped to his belt. A single black glove was on his right hand and he clenched it tightly. He stared at her and into her and beyond her and was gentle and intense and had so much power…

The miko shook her head, sending her midnight hair swirling around her head. "Luke Skywalker? Didn't you teach Ami, Hotaru and Setsuna when they were away for a bit?"

Luke nodded, letting a hint of a smile show. "That's right, Rei. I have come to help you in your fight against Chaos." He looked up and past her at the fire. "I feel something from that," he murmured, walking to it.

Sailor Mars concentrated for a moment and a bright red light engulfed her body as she reverted back to Hino Rei. "Yes. The sacred fire helps me meditate."

Luke glanced back at her with his piercing, ice-blue eyes. "It is a focusing tool for your own natural talent."

He turned around and walked back to Rei. Her cheeks blushed as he approached. _He's not like any man I've ever met,_ she thought to herself.

Luke looked down slightly at her and spoke, interrupting her reverie. "May I perform a test on you? It won't hurt."

The young priestess nodded, but soon felt a mental… something coming from Luke. Before she could react, the Jedi Master was flung backwards by an involuntary psychic push from her. He stumbled and fell in a heap, robes barely avoiding the flames.

Rei's eyes bugged out, and she ran over to help him up. "What did I do? What did you do?"

Like held out his arm and allowed her to help him up. "You helped me prove something, Rei. You have the power of the Force."

Rei looked up at him, surprise playing over her face. "I have what?"

He looked at her with an earnest expression and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever known something was going to happen before it did? Have you ever been able to influence someone's mind?"

Rei nodded but stayed silent, allowing Luke to continue. "I can help you harness that power for the good of all, if you'll allow me." Suddenly, his expression hardened. "I warn you, however, the path of a Jedi is not easy."

The miko's expression hardened as well. "I'm not afraid."

Luke let a smile play across his face. "You will be. You will be." He walked past her and to the door. "We must meet the others at Haruka and Michiru's house."

Rei jogged a bit in order to catch up to him.. "The other Senshi are being summoned?"

Luke glanced back at her while walking out of the living quarters in the back of the temple. "Yes. We must now call a council of war and figure out how to deal with Chaos."

* * *

Jaina and Zekk followed Ami's instructions and found themselves outside Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. They stood outside the door, neither knowing why the other was hesitating or even what to do.

"Should we…just knock?" Zekk asked.

Jaina shrugged and looked over the door and surrounding wall. "Where's the ID plate? All that's here is some weird knob." She raised her arm tentatively, then abruptly banged on the wooden door several times. She could feel the two in there, but she didn't know _what_ would happen.

The door swung open, allowing a young woman with twin ponytails to emerge. She wore a simple dress and apron and had smudges on her cheeks. "Hello, may I help you?"

Jaina swallowed before speaking. "Chiba Usagi?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes, that's me." She looked at Jaina funny. "Say, do I know you two? Are you salesmen?"

Zekk smiled and shook his head. "No, ma'am. It's Zekk and Jaina, remember? May we come in?"

Usagi's face brightened as she smiled. "Yes, I remember now! Please come in. How are you?!" She opened the door and stepped back, allowing Jaina and Zekk entrance into a modestly furnished apartment. A couch, table and TV set dominated the main area, while the kitchen was partitioned off from the rest of the house by a countertop. Mamoru was even sitting at the table and figuring out expenses.

The young man looked up and smiled. "Hello! It's good to see you again!" Zekk walked over as Mamoru stood up. The two men shook hands, but when they clasped hands, Mamoru felt…something pass between them. _He feels closer to my powers than a Senshi_, he thought.

Zekk immediately sensed something wrong. "Are you all right?"

Mamoru stared at Zekk with his blue eyes. "It's nothing important," he remarked.

The bounty hunter nodded. "Very well," before breaking the handshake.

Usagi led Jaina to the couch, and the two sat down. "You're here to help us, right?"

Jaina nodded as she settled onto the somewhat worn couch. "We'll do what we can, Usagi."

The blond looked to the window, eyes shining with unshed tears. "We have to save them all. I couldn't forgive myself if we didn't, Jaina."

Jaina shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure, Usagi. In my experience, sometimes we can't save everyone, no matter how hard we try."

At that, Usagi bolted to her feet and half-shouted., "NO! I won't accept that! I have to save everyone, Jaina!"

The sudden outburst startled Zekk and Mamoru and broke them out of their reverie. Both men hurried over. "What the hell was that?" Zekk asked.

Jaina glanced to him, then back at Usagi in surprise. She could feel turmoil, anger and sadness radiating from the pigtailed Senshi. The brunette got to her feet and sent soothing thoughts to Usagi through the Force, but they couldn't penetrate Usagi's mind.

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Usagi, there are some things that we can't do anything about."

Usagi shook her head. "No, that's not true!" Her voice almost broke as she continued. "I failed them by not sealing Chaos away properly. I must save them."

Mamoru walked over to Usagi, but Zekk suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder. "Leave them be," he whispered.

Mamoru looked back. "Why? Usagi-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the intense look in Zekk's green eyes. Mamoru glanced back at his wife, then stepped back. "I hope you know what you're doing," he half-whispered.

Zekk swallowed. "So do I… but they have to work this out, Mamoru."

Usagi pouted. "I can't believe you won't support me!"

Jaina's patience finally snapped. "Excuse me? I _am_ supporting you, but I refuse to ignore reality. People are going to die in this fight, no matter what. Grow up."

The pigtailed Senshi gritted her teeth, then jabbed her thumbs into her ears, waggled her fingers and stuck out her tongue at Jaina.

Jaina turned and looked to Mamoru, disbelief playing over her face. "And she's the future ruler of Earth?"

Mamoru shrugged. "She's a good person with a kind heart," he said.

Jaina rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "Come on," she said over her shoulder. "We've gotta get to Haruka and Michiru's house for planning." Usagi, Zekk and Mamoru followed, although Usagi hung back a bit, her face slightly red.

Please read and review.


	37. Arc Four, Chapter Six

D'raekmus-Thanks. :) If you have any questions, ask and I'll answer.

Here we go!

**Chapter Six: Council of War**  
_Thirty minutes later,_

All twenty-eight beings stood in a cavernous ballroom right in the center of Haruka and Michiru's house. Artemis and Luna sat on a table drinking from a bowl of milk while the other Senshi and Jedi and ordinary beings milled about.

Finally, Luke walked to the center of the room and stood beneath the skylight. He sent out a message through the Force. _It is time_. The chatter died down and everyone turned to face the Jedi Master, who took a calming breath before speaking. "I am glad that you're all here. There is much work to do." He turned and motioned to Ami. "Ami, you and Tionne are the smartest of us. I need you to figure out where Galaxia's base is."

The blue-haired genius and elven Jedi Master both nodded. "We'll find it, Master Skywalker," Ami said, adjusting her glasses.

Luke smiled. "I have every confidence in you, Ami.." His gaze then turned to Rei. "I will begin training Miss Hino in the ways of the Jedi. She has the potential to become a great Jedi."

Usagi suddenly raised her hand and spoke up. "Mister Skywalker? If Rei's got this force thing, then shouldn't all Senshi have it?"

He regarded the pigtailed Senshi. "I haven't had the chance to perform any other tests. If you wish, I may give you the test."

Usagi squeaked at that and held her hands up before backing up a few steps. "A test? Ah, no thanks. I left school a while ago."

Jaina sighed in disgust from one of the tables. "It's not a written test, Odango head."

Usagi turned to Jaina and stuck her tongue out at her, prompting a chuckle from Luke. "Maybe Usagi's destiny lies elsewhere." His eyes suddenly clouded over and his head dropped. "Yes, her destiny is not to be trained by me."

Mara quickly noted her husband and went up to him. She touched his arm. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You zoning out on me like usual?"

Luke shook his head. "Sorry about that. I thought I learned how to control visions."

Makoto and Minako glanced at each other and nodded before stepping forward. "Mister Skywalker?" Makoto said. "We'd like to be tested to see if we can become Jedi."

Luke glanced at his wife, then back at the two Senshi before nodding. "Very well. I shall send a mental probe into your mind one at a time. If you have the potential, we shall know."

He stepped up to Makoto and concentrated, sending a mental probe into her mind. It was aimed at the more primitive areas of Makoto's brain, the 'reptile' portion, for lack of a better term.

The second that Luke's probe touched the area, he was telekinetically shoved backward against the wall. The Jedi Master bounced off and clattered to the ground. "The Force is strong in that one," he gasped out.

Leia and Han ran over to help him up. "You've gotta set up a net to catch you next time," Han quipped.

Luke smiled and lightly jabbed his best friend in the stomach. "Fine. I'll do that as soon as you and Chewie let the fleet mechanics repair the _Millennium Falcon_ again."

Makoto's eyes bugged out in surprise and she ran over to Luke, but Mara stepped in front of her. "He's all right," she assured the tomboy. "That happens every time he tests someone for Force sensitivity."

She turned to Minako, but the blond was looking at Mara with a bit of fear in her blue eyes. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," she admitted.

Mara cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Makoto said that you both wanted to be tested. Not a good idea to back out now!"

Minako's head tilted down for a moment, and she bit her lip in concentration. Finally, she stepped forward and visibly braced herself.

Mara smiled and then concentrated, sending a small tendril of thought into Minako's mind. Within seconds, the former Emperor's Hand was flung back by a mental 'shove' from Minako's mind, but her flight was halted by telekinetic grabs from Jacen and Zekk. The two men lowered Mara to the ground.

She brushed her jumpsuit off and nodded at the young men. "Nice job."

Luke walked back to the center of the ballroom. "Now that that business is taken care of, we can move on." He looked over at Setsuna and thought back to the mental attack from Chaos. "Setsuna, what is a starseed? Chaos mentioned that it had stolen those from his soldiers, and Ami's scanners confirmed that."

The green-haired Senshi of time thought for a moment. "A starseed… is your soul given physical form. Without it, your body is nothing more than an empty shell and soon dissolves unless something holds it together-like the bracelets everyone in Galaxia's army wears."

Luke nodded at the Jedi Master and Senshi. "Then that means we don't have to hold back against her army."

Usagi spoke up again. "I don't think so." She stepped up to Luke and looked up into his eyes. "I believe we should try and save them, Mister Skywalker."

Mara's eyebrow shot up. "And what do you propose to save, Usagi? As Setsuna just noted, they're nothing but empty shells." Usagi's lower lip trembled and she seemed about to burst into tears, but the young woman suddenly turned around and stormed back to her husband.

Mara held her hand to her forehead and massaged her temple. "Okay, now that that's settled," she looked about, "I don't think all of us can simply stay on the _Jade Saber_ and _Millennium Falcon_. Can anyone spare some room?"

Hotaru stepped forward. "Anakin can stay here!" she shouted. Everyone's gaze slowly turned to her, prompting her cheeks to blush a deep red. "Well, he can."

Han raised his arm. "Ah, Leia, Chewie, Lowie, Lusa and I will stay with the ships. Someone's gotta keep an eye on them, after all."

Leia looked up at her husband and elbowed him in the ribs. "Only if we get to go shopping after this is over."

Anja suddenly spoke up. "Count me in!" Leia looked over at the young woman and nodded once, smirking slightly.

Makoto looked over at Jacen and Tenel Ka. "You two can stay with me," she said, her knuckles cracking.

Tenel Ka nodded, her gray eyes flashing. "We would be honored, friend Makoto."

Luke thought for a moment. "Rei? Would it be all right if Mara and I stayed with you?"

The young priestess gasped in surprise, then nodded eagerly. "Yes! Grandfather and his apprentice will both away for another four weeks." She half-ran over to the Jedi Master and grabbed his hand, pumping it twice. "I would honored if you'd teach me the ways of the Force."

Luke nodded. "Mara and I will do our best to teach you three the ways of the Jedi."

Tahiri walked up to Hotaru. "Where's the bedroom?" she asked.

Hotaru looked at her askance and her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Tahiri rolled her green eyes and sighed. "Well, dummy, I need to know where I'm sleeping."

The raven-haired girl's violet eyes narrowed. "Umm, I'll have to discuss this with Haruka and Michiru." She turned around, only to run right into her two guardians.

"Tahiri, your bedroom is upstairs, second room on the right," Haruka said.

Tahiri flashed the tomboy a toothy grin before dashing off, while Hotaru simply flashed her a dirty look. "You didn't have to do that."

Haruka's face took on an air of sadness. "Yes, I did. And you know it. She loves Anakin too, you know."

Hotaru clenched her fists, but tamped down on her anger. _She may love him, but not as much as I do._

Mamoru walked up to Zekk and Jaina while they chatted amicably. "I'd like to offer you as place to stay," Mamoru said.

Zekk glanced down at Jaina, then looked back up at Mamoru. "We'd love to," he said, shaking Mamoru's hand.

Jaina's face blanched. "Ah, may I talk with my boyfriend?" Before either man could object, Jaina reached up and grabbed Zekk by the ear, pulling him away. "Are you crazy?" she asked.

Zekk knocked her hand away from his now throbbing ear. "Ow! I'm not crazy, Jaina. You two control very powerful magical artifacts. And they could be the key to sealing Chaos away permanently." His voice dropped to a whisper, and he erected mental shields. "Besides, I think those two should be trained as Jedi Knights."

Jaina's mouth dropped open in shock. She leaned in and whispered through gritted teeth, "Are you saying that Uncle Luke's vision is wrong?" A look of disgust swept over her face. "Zekk, that man is the embodiment of the Jedi Order!"

She pointed at Luke, who was now talking with Mara and Leia. "His visions are never wrong."

Zekk waved his hands, getting her attention back. "I didn't mean that, Jaina. Besides, he didn't say that she couldn't be a Jedi. All he said is that he shouldn't train him."

His girlfriend's brow wrinkled, and then she looked to the floor for a moment. "Well, I suppose that's true… from a certain point of view."

Zekk nodded. "Exactly, and he didn't say anything about Mamoru. I feel something from him, and I'm pretty sure he's Force sensitive."

Jaina sighed. "Well, okay. If that's what you think, we'll go for it."

Zekk smiled. "Hey, trust me!"

The two walked back to Mamoru. "We accept your offer," Zekk said.

Mamoru nodded, his eyes flashing. "Great. Now all we have to do is get our ladies to get along."

A sudden fist came out of nowhere, hitting the young man in the left arm. "Mamoru, how could you?" Usagi cried. "You didn't even discuss this with me!"

The young woman pouted, causing Jaina to groan. "Oh, gimme a break! He's not your pet."

Usagi turned to her and stuck out her tongue, prompting Jaina to do the same and the men to roll their eyes to the ceiling.

Off to the side, Sannah, Tionne and Anja rapidly realized that they had no home to go to. Ami spotted the three women and walked over. "I can have you three stay at my house."

Tionne smiled and bowed her head. 'Thank you, Ami." She held her hand up to her chin and thought for a moment. "This will actually help our research. We can coordinate better." She looked over at Anja and Sannah. "Will you two help us?"

Sannah shrugged. "I guess. If it gets us to the fighting sooner, I'm all for it."

Tionne sighed and shook her head. "Sannah, you're a Jedi Knight. Battles should be avoided if possible."

The young Melodie shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, we already know we'll be fighting them. We might as well be prepared."

Anja nodded. "The kid's right."

Tionne frowned. "Anja, don't encourage her."

The young cargo pilot shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry."

* * *

Jacen dropped the bags to the floor. For some reason, Tenel Ka's bag weighed twice as much as his, but was the same size. _It's those lizard-skin armor of hers_ he thought to himself.

Tenel Ka stepped up to his side and nodded. "It is the lizard armor, friend Jacen," she said before walking off.

The two stood inside Makoto's apartment, right above the bakery she owned. It was night and even though the establishment was closed for the evening, Makoto was downstairs doing paperwork and the daily activities of a small-business owner.

Jacen looked around the small yet spacious apartment. "I don't know how she keeps up with this," he wondered.

Tenel Ka nodded. "That is a fact."

Just then, they felt the Senshi of lightning ascending the stairs up to the door. A few seconds later, Makoto herself appeared. "I hope this is all right," she wondered aloud, motioning to the apartment.

Jacen's eyes looked over the apartment again before speaking. "Hey, I think it looks great!" he exclaimed.

Tenel Ka's head bobbed once in agreement with her beloved, but she stayed silent.

Makoto walked over to a series of doors adjacent to the living room that led to a cozy little spare bedroom. "This is your room."

Tenel Ka walked over and peeked in. There were stuffed animals on the bed with ferns and other plants scattered about. And finally, a large dresser and vanity mirror dominated one whole wall. "It is…cute," she whispered, barely able to contain her queasiness.

Jacen's head popped in right below hers. "Hey, this is great!" His eyes wandered to the bed. "Umm, why is there only one bed?" he asked.

Makoto's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why would you need two beds? Aren't you two lovers?"

Tenel Ka's face turned several shades paler than usual at her question. "No, we are not lovers!" she blurted out.

Jacen's eyebrow shot up at her rather fervent proclamation. "Umm, okay. Should I put the wedding plans off for another few years?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Tenel Ka glanced over at her beloved shuddered. In a flash, she grabbed him in a hug that nearly shattered his ribs. "I am sorry, Jacen."

Jacen merely winced in pain. "S-sure thing, Tenel Ka… Grandma?"

Makoto rolled her green eyes and walked back to the kitchen. "What do you two want to eat?" she asked, opening several cupboards.

The two Jedi looked at each other before Tenel Ka said, "Whatever you prepare will be adequate, Makoto."

The Senshi of lightning looked at the Hapan princess and arched an eyebrow in wry amusement. She suddenly spun around, opened a drawer and pulled out a headband. Makoto tied it around her forehead and pointed at Tenel Ka. "I accept your challenge, Tenel Ka!"

Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka briefly. He reached out with the Force and sent her a message. _Did you challenge her?_

_I did nothing of the sort!_

Jacen nodded. _That's what I thought._ He walked over to the small kitchen. "Makoto, I don't think you have to go…" His voice trailed off as he witnessed Makoto turn herself into a human tornado.

The tall brunette whipped around the kitchen, mixing, frying, parboiling and doing a dozen other things simultaneously. The young man backed up, not sure what to say or even _do_. He turned back to Tenel Ka and said, "I… think we should just leave her be."

Tenel Ka nodded; a look close to fear on her face as she witnessed Makoto's culinary kamikaze attack.

The two left her to her culinary endeavors and wandered back into the bedroom. Tenel Ka walked over to the bed and unceremoniously knocked the stuffed animals off before plopping down.

Jacen went to the dresser and took a look at himself. "I hope we can defeat Chaos soon," he said, brushing a lock of brown hair from his eyes.

Tenel Ka looked over at him and abruptly blurted out. "Jacen, will you marry me?"

Jacen slowly turned around and looked over at Tenel Ka, a nervous smile forming on his lips and an equally nervous chuckle escaping as his eyes also widened. "Heh, heh. That's good, Tenel Ka."

The Hapan princess looked away from him, not sure how to proceed. "I…am not joking, friend Jacen." She looked back up at him, and Jacen saw tears glimmering in her gray eyes.

"You're serious."

Tenel Ka nodded. "I love you very much, and I cannot-I _will not_ imagine the galaxy without you." She rose from the bed and walked over to him. To Jacen, she had never seemed more fragile or more vulnerable than at that moment.

The two made eye contact briefly before Jacen looked away, "I don't know." he finally said. Before Tenel Ka could offer a word of protest, he turned back to her and kissed her on the lips. It surprised her for a moment, but only a moment. Their lips parted, allowing them to fully enjoy the kiss. Time seemed to slow down, or at least Tenel Ka and Jacen wished that it would…

The two abruptly broke off as they felt Makoto approaching. Tenel Ka went to the door, but Jacen grabbed her and, with a surprising burst of strength, spun her around to face him. "I love you more than life itself, but I don't know what my answer is. I can tell you this; whenever and wherever you need me, I'll be there." His brown eyes scrunched in seriousness. "I promise you that at least."

* * *

Luke and Mara walked into the room that Rei had prepared for them. There was a single bedroll on the floor and a dresser against one wall while an electric lamp provided illumination. "I like it," Luke said.

He put his and Mara's bags down while she looked out the window into the courtyard beyond. Although it was night, she could still see a large tree in the middle with many pieces of paper tied to it. "It seems so…nice here," she sighed.

Luke walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Mara's green eyes sparkled. "Oh, Master Jedi!" she said coyly. Their lips brushed against each other's…

* * *

Tahiri watched as Hotaru dealt out cards. The two young ladies along with Anakin sat in the main dining hall of Haruka and Michiru's house playing cards. "The game is go fish, jokers are wild and face cards are hot," Hotaru said while dealing out the cards. "Ante up."

Tahiri picked her cards up and examined them. Hotaru had explained the rules to her, but some of the subtleties of the game escaped her. Her green eyes looked over her cards. "You got any threes?" she asked Hotaru.

The young woman shook her head, sending her short black hair swishing about. Tahiri nodded and reached out to the pile of cards in the center of the deck. She pulled out a card and looked at it, letting out a squeal of delight. "I got a three!" she exclaimed, laying three other cards down on the table.

Hotaru let out a giggle at her good friend.

Tahiri looked up at Hotaru. "So, when does school start up again?"

The teenager thought for a moment. "Actually, it starts tomorrow." A worried look crossed Hotaru's face. "I hope we can defeat Chaos soon. I'd hate to have any of my friends find out that I'm a Senshi or Jedi Knight. They think I'm weird enough already."

Anakin's blue eyes flashed. "They think you're weird?"

Hotaru nodded. "The strange thing is, I'm really the only normal one. I only seem weird by comparison." Her violet eyes glimmered as she thought about her classmates. "We've got a ten-year old genius, a kid from Osaka who's even spacier than Minako, a space cadet who thinks he's the last descendant of some ninja clan and the teacher's less mature than I am." She let out a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could just go back to your galaxy."

Anakin ran his fingers through his short, blond hair and let a half-smile cross his lips. "Your friends sound somewhat interesting. I'd like to meet them."

Hotaru stifled a giggle. "I can guarantee you that Tomo would fall for you at the drop of a hat."

Tahiri's eyes narrowed as she glared at her best friend. "No, way!" She scooted her chair over and wrapped an arm around Anakin's shoulders, pulling the slightly embarrassed young man in for a hug. Hotaru's teeth clamped onto her lower lip, drawing a small trickle of blood.

At that moment, Michiru walked in. "It's time for bed, you three," she said, eliciting groans from all three young ones.

"Can't we stay up five more minutes?" Tahiri pleaded.

Michiru closed her eyes and shook her head, sending her wavy aquamarine hair swishing about. "It's getting late, and you know we have a busy day ahead of us."

Tahiri bounded off her chair. "I'll see you tomorrow." she half-shouted before running out.

Anakin hopped out of his chair and tried to follow, but he stopped when he felt a tugging on his shirtsleeve. He looked back and saw Hotaru's small hand clutching the fabric. "Umm," she stuttered. "If Ami and Tionne don't find anything tomorrow, would you like to go to an ice cream shop tomorrow after I get home from school?" She looked down, and her cheeks reddened. "They make a very good chocolate parfait there."

Anakin thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, Hotaru. I'd love to."

Hotaru looked up, and a smile blossomed across her face. "Really?" She grabbed his hands and twirled about, sending him into a tailspin along with her. "It'll be great!" she yelled before darting out.

Anakin let a smile cross his face before it turned to a frown of confusion. _What the heck is a chocolate parfait, anyway?_ He shook his head before heading out and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Ami, Anja, Tionne and Sannah approached a large, two-story house. Anja's brown eyes went _all_ the way to the top. "Nice dig, Ami," she said, her eyes going all the way to the stars above.

Ami bowed while fishing for her house key in her purse. "Thank you, Anja." She suddenly noticed the older woman's gaze. "What are you looking at?"

Anja's head snapped back down. "Just wondering of the J'onn J'onzz… guy is still watching us, Ami." She looked down the ground. "He's not Force-sensitive, is he? He mentioned being telepathic."

Ami's hand retracted from her purse and she shook her head. "No, Anja. That's how his species is." She went for her key again, rummaging around. "My mother's working the late shift tonight, so there'll be something-Anja, stop that!"

Anja's gaze went over her shoulder as she looked back. "Hey, sorry, but that really creeped me out!"

Ami shook her head as she finally pulled out the key. "He's too honorable to do that, Anja. Now come on, it's getting cold out here." Before she could open the door, it swung open, startling her. "Oh, Mama!"

Kayko Mizuno stood there looking like an older version of Ami right down to her short-cropped blue hair. "It's nice to see you again, Ami" she said. Kayko then looked over at Tionne, Anja and Sannah. "Are these Senshi also?"

Ami opened her mouth so speak, but realization struck her like a thunderbolt from Jupiter. _Mama knows?_

Kayko nodded, as if sensing her daughter's thoughts. "Yes, I know about your double life." She stepped aside and motioned for the four to come in. Ami walked in almost mechanically, followed by her friends.

Five minutes later, Kayko was preparing tea in the kitchen while Ami, Anja, Sannah and Tionne sat in the living room. "I thought your identities as Sailor Senshi was secret here!" Sannah hissed.

Ami's blue eyes glanced at the door to the kitchen, then back at her friends. "I thought Mama didn't know," she finally said.

Tionne shrugged. "Well, your mother seems to be taking it well."

Sannah crossed her arms and slumped into her seat. "I don't think we'll be here too long," she said. "Back to the ships for us."

Anja looked around, not entirely sure what to say or do. "Well, it is Ami's mother," she finally said. "I think she'll be cool."

At that, Kayko came in with a steaming teapot and five cups. "You're right." she said to Anja. "I am 'cool' with my daughter." She set the tray down on a coffee table and walked over to her daughter before bending over and wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug. "I've known for ten years."

Ami's blue eyes watered, and tears fell down her cheek as she gripped her mother's right arm. "Then why didn't you say anything?" she croaked out.

Kayko let a smile cross her petite mouth. "Oh, my dear daughter. I wasn't sure if you'd accept me knowing." She loosened her grip and looked into Ami's eyes. "I have neglected you for so long, and I wasn't sure if I was worthy to be included in that part of your life."

Ami gasped and shook her head vehemently. "No, no! I love you, Mama." She cried out, wrapping her own arms around Kayko for a hug.

Kayko blinked back tears before looking over. "So, can you introduce me?"

The other three women in the room shifted around nervously as they became the center of attention. Ami motioned to them with her left hand. "Mama, this is Tionne, Anja and Sannah. Tionne and Sannah are Senshi like I am, but I'm not sure about Anja."

The young cargo hauler crossed her arms and snorted. "Gee, thanks," ,he said, although there was no malevolence in her voice and a definite twinkle in her eye.

Tionne rose from her seat and walked over to Kayko even as she stood up. "Ma'am, you have raised an excellent daughter. She is a vital element of the Sailor Senshi."

Kayko smiled tightly and bowed her head. "Thank you, Tionne."

Sannah jumped out of her seat. "Okay, this little reunion's been pretty nice, but is there anything to eat?" Her yellow eyes looked to the kitchen. "Even scrawny little Melodies like me have to eat," she said, pointing to herself with her thumb.

Kayko nodded and walked over to the teenager. "You're right." She looked around the living room at everyone. "I shall have to prepare a feast the likes of which this house has never seen." She glanced back at Ami. "Would you like to help?"

Ami's blue eyes flashed with happiness, and she leapt out of the chair and raced to Kayko, tackling her with a hug. The two Mizuno women then made their way to the kitchen to prepare a feast for their guests.

* * *

Jaina and Zekk entered the Chiba residence, bags in tow. The young Solo looked around and sniffed, not really sure what to make of the place now. Dirt was in places that before seemed clean, and the furniture was more worn then before.

Mamoru looked up at them from the table and smiled. "Welcome," he said. Usagi merely looked up from the couch and waved rather weakly. Mamoru rose from his paperwork and walked over, taking one of the bags from Zekk. "I'm afraid all we can spare is the couch. Fortunately it folds out into a bed."

Jaina looked up at her boyfriend. "Don't try anything," she joked.

A grin spread across Zekk's face. "I won't try anything. Will you?" Jaina swatted him on the arm, causing him to wince in mock pain.

Usagi looked up from the book she was reading and sighed. "Are you two done?"

Jaina looked over at the young woman and ran her fingers through her brown hair. "Yeah, sorry for disturbing your comics."

Usagi harrumphed and stuck her nose into the air before getting up and walking off to the bathroom. Mamoru rubbed his forehead and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "I think she just feels some competition from you, Jaina."

Jaina walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well, that can't be it, because I don't wanna compete with a stuck-up little princess like her." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

Zekk opened his mouth to speak, but Mamoru cut him off. "No, she's right. Usako can be a bit selfish sometimes."

Zekk turned his green eyes to him and nodded, then hesitated before speaking. "Mister Chiba… may I perform a little experiment on you?"

The young man looked over with puzzlement on his face. "What?"

A smirk went over the bounty hunter's mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." He quickly reached into Mamoru's mind with the Force and reached the 'reptile' portion of the brain. A half-second later, he was picked up and flung across the room. Only a split-second Force shove from Jaina prevented him from breaking his neck from the impact against the wall.

Mamoru's eyes went wide as he remembered what Luke did to Makoto. "I'm…Force sensitive?" he sputtered out.

Zekk looked up at him and nodded, biting his lip in order to stop himself from groaning in pain.

The bathroom door swung open and Usagi ran out, her blond ponytails bouncing behind her. "What was that?" she demanded, looking around the apartment. She saw Zekk laying in front of a wall-with a new crack in the plaster. And Jaina stood near the couch. Usagi's blue eyes narrowed, but before she could summon her transformation wand, Jaina abruptly reached into her mind and probed the primitive area of the Senshi's mind.

Usagi let out a gasp as she felt the mental invasion and screamed, "No!" An invisible hand suddenly _slammed_ Jaina back, knocking her against the wall and immediately sending stars flying in front of her eyes.

Zekk looked at the scene in confusion. "Stop that!" he yelled, unclipping and igniting his lightsaber.

Mamoru saw that and surreptitiously reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a rose. _I guess it's time to test this_ he thought. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the rose stem-first at Zekk's chest.

The young man saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and saw the rose flying at him. Zekk let go of the lightsaber with his left hand and grabbed the rose a split second before it stuck into his chest. Almost immediately, a warm energy spread throughout his body. The rose in his hand flashed and then changed color from red to reddish-orange, matching the color of the plasma blade he held.

Usagi and Jaina stared at him as his clothes melted from a black jumpsuit and vest into a dashing tuxedo complete with a white mask over his eyes, a black cape and top hat. Jaina swooned at the sight. "You are gorgeous!"

Zekk looked himself over and posed with the rose over his left breast. "I am Tuxedo Ennth, protector of the fair Sailor Corellia."

Mamoru smiled. "I knew it. I felt the same type of power I have from you."

Ennth looked over at him through the white mask over his eyes. "Really?"

Mamoru then looked over at his wife. "Usako, what Jaina did was the Jedi test. It proves that you can become a Jedi."

Usagi's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "But… but I thought Mister Skywalker said that I couldn't train as a Jedi," she wondered, scratching her head.

Ennth smirked at her words. "He said that he shouldn't train you. He said nothing about Jaina or I."

Usagi pouted for a moment and her shoulders slumped. "Oh, I'll bet it'll be a lot of work!"

Jaina glanced down. "It is a lifetime commitment, Usagi." Her brown eyes shone as she looked back up and spoke her next words. "It takes a commitment not unlike ruling Crystal Tokyo."

The blonde's head shot over to Jaina. "You know of Crystal Tokyo?" she asked with astonishment. Tuxedo

Ennth walked over to Jaina. "Setsuna told us about it while she was training on Yavin."

A look of determination crossed Usagi's face at that. "I'll do it."

Mamoru walked over to Ennth. "I shall also train, as long as I can give you some pointers on being Jaina's Guardian Knight."

Ennth thought for a moment before extending his hand again. "It's a deal."

Mamoru clasped his hand and pumped it twice. Ennth quickly took off his hat and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Thanks. Now could you start by telling me how to change back? This mask is itchy."

* * *

Mara walked among the temple's open courtyard with nary a care in the world. It was almost 2:00 A.M and Luke was asleep in their room, tired from the past few hours lovemaking.

She wore a simple pair of slacks and a shirt while twirling around and looking about, feeling utter peace. The Jedi Master sat down on a bench near an old tree and stretched out, not only physically, but through the Force as well. So in tune was she, the redhead never even noticed the presence beside her until she turned her head to look the ghost right in the eye. "Oh!" she cried out in surprise.

Sitting next to her was an older man in rumpled old robes. He was translucent and tinged blue, but there was no mistaking the twinkle in his eyes or the smile on his face. _"It's nice to finally meet you, Mara Jade Skywalker. I am-"_

The Jedi Master interrupted him. "Ben, Ben Kenobi?" She shifted in her seat. "It's nice to meet you. Luke's told me a lot about you"

Ben nodded. _"The honor is mine, my daughter."_

It took Mara all of ten seconds to realize what Ben had just said. "Wait…'my daughter'?" Her jade eyes quickly grew to the size of saucers.

Ben's mouth tightened and honest to goodness tears fell from one of his eyes._"Yes, Mara. I am your father."  
_

She sucked in a breath and centered herself before continuing. "When did you know?" she asked.

Ben's head dropped . _"I've always known."_

Mara's anger and sadness exploded. "Then where the _hell _were you? No, don't answer that. I already know." She stood up and pointed at him. "You cowered in the desert while Palpatine twisted my soul and burned the Old Republic to the ground." The former Emperor's Hand trembled with rage, not giving Ben a moment to retort. "Luke, Leia, Han, Lando and the rest had to pick up the-"

Ben gestured with his hand and Mara was abruptly Force-shoved back into her chair. _"Palpatine found you in the old Jedi Temple during the beginning of the Purges."_ His eyes closed as he recounted the tale of the last time he saw his daughter alive…

* * *

_Ben hurried through Platt's Well as screams reverberated through the halls. Clone troopers advanced in their new armor, cutting down those who stayed behind to protect the departing transports. None of that mattered to Ben, though. He had to get to the nursery. He had to get to his daughter…_

_He arrived at the door, but halted as he sensed two powerful presences in the Force. The Jedi Master let out a curse as he saw the two people he had hoped never to see again._

_Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader stood in front of a cradle, the only cradle with a baby still in it. "So, you Jedi anticipated my little raid," Palpatine stated from underneath his hood. "It's a pity you forgot one little one."_

_Ben shouted and ignited his lightsaber, sending a brilliant blue blade forth. Vader's right arm disappeared into his cloak. And when it emerged, he held up a blood-red lightsaber in a classic one-handed stance. "You will _not _interfere with the Emperor," he snarled._

_The two lightsabers met, sending out a shower of sparks. Vader's superior strength eventually forced Ben back one step at a time as he kept up pressure on Ben's plasma blade. Finally, he parried his blade out of position and struck at the handle, severing it and destroying the lightsaber._

_Ben's eyes burned with tears as he saw Palpatine reach into the cradle. "No, damn you, NO!" He tried to slide past Vader, but the cyborg held out his hand and telekinetically shoved the Jedi Knight back._

_Palpatine's orange eyes looked over the squalling infant. "Soon, you shall no longer cry," he rasped out. The foul being looked at Ben and sneered. "Go from here, Ben Kenobi. Know that you shall never see your daughter alive again. I have foreseen it."_

_Ben scrambled to his feet, but Vader simply struck him in the face, sending him pinwheeling away. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him was a pair of boots walking away. The last thing he heard was the cry of an infant…

* * *

_Tears slid down Mara's cheeks as Ben finished. "I'm sorry." she stuttered. "I-I didn't know."

A smile crossed the shade's face. _"It's all right. There was no way for you to."_

She finally looked back up at him. "Well, Palpatine was right about one thing. You never did see me while alive."

Ben shrugged, a small smile crossing his mouth. _"Well, I suppose he'd have to be right about one thing over the course of his reign."_

Mara let out a titter of laughter, covering her mouth to prevent more from escaping from escaping. Ben's blue eyes looked about. _"Hmm, maybe I should've had Yoda come along. He'd have you rolling along the ground."_

The Jedi Master composed herself, then looked at him with renewed seriousness. "Was there anything important to tell us, like last time with Luke on Yavin IV?"

Ben shook his head. _"No. I simply wanted to see my daughter one last time before returning to the Force."_ He began fading out, but before he vanished completely, Ben's voice echoed out once more. _"I also wanted to see my granddaughter as well."_

And with that, he vanished, leaving behind a thoroughly perplexed Mara. Her hands reflexively went to her belly and she turned inward, probing with the Force. It only took her a few seconds to confirm Ben's prognosis. _I'm pregnant. I don't know how I know this early, but I know._ She shot to her feet and let out a shout of pure, unbridled joy, then went back inside to Luke.

* * *

Leia, Chewie and Han sat in the _Falcon's_ main cabin that night. Han sipped from a cup of Corellian whiskey and sighed. "So, do you think Luke can train those girls?"

Leia shrugged as she bit into a piece of bread. "I don't know. Yoda once told him that a Jedi must unlearn what they have learned, but for some of them it'll probably be impossible."

Her brown eyes flicked to the doorway as Lusa entered. "I can't sleep," she sighed.

Chewie motioned to the table and an empty spot and Lusa nodded, trotting over and sitting down on the deck. Han offered her a shot glass of Corellian whiskey, but the young centaur declined politely and instead sipped on some water.

Chewie looked her over and growled a question. [Why are you up so late?]

Lusa's eyes glanced up to the ceiling. "I'm nervous," she finally admitted.

Leia smiled and took her hand. "That's perfectly natural, Lusa."

Lusa sighed. "I know, but it still doesn't feel right." She glanced over at Han and Chewie. "I bet you two never get nervous."

The old smuggler let out a chuckle. "Kid, the day you're not nervous a little is the day you die." He motioned to Chewie, who let out a growl. "Chewie and I have been through just about every kind of adventure 'normal' people can go through, and I still get the jitters sometimes. The trick is to not show it and cause others around you to get the feeling."

Lusa thought about that for a moment. "Thank you, sir," she said, smiling somewhat.

Chewie looked at her and whined while Han copied him and joked, "You're right, Chewie. Who did walk in just now?"

That brought a smile to Lusa's face and a giggle to her mouth. She rose to her four feet and walked back to the door to the bunks. "Thank you again, Han," she said over her shoulder before walking off.

Leia looked over at her husband and smiled. "Nice job, sir," she said, throwing him a mock salute. The former smuggler merely leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head, whistling nonchalantly.

* * *

Please read and review.


	38. Arc Four, Chapter Seven

wildflower1014-Thanks. :) Yes, it's cute when the Senshi of death gets jealous. ;)

Amber Pegasus-Oh, yeah. A _lot _to learn.

Many cameos from other anime here. I'm too lazy to come up with OCs. ;) More specifically...

Chiyo-chan, Tomo, Osaka and Yukari are from Azumanga Daioh.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata are from Naruto.

Son Goku is from the iconic Dragonball/Z.

Kuwabara is from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kenshin and his sakabato are from Rurouni Kenshin.

Asuka and Shinji are from Eva.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Gains and Losses**  
Rei stood before Luke, not sure what to expect. The two woke early that day, and after breakfast and a shower, now stood out in the main courtyard. Other assistants were getting the temple ready for the day, leaving Luke alone with his new apprentice.

He sent out a probe through the Force in an attempt to gauge her power. His right eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I feel much power from you, but also much anger, hidden deep down. You must let that go in order to avoid the Dark Side."

Rei's black eyes narrowed. "But my anger gives me power, and I have much to be angry about." Her anger rose like hot magma from within as she stepped forward. "My mother died, and my father abandoned me. All I had was my grandfather until I was fifteen!" She walked over to Luke, who remained motionless.

Finally, he spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That is tragic, Rei. I know what you've been through."

The priestess's mouth dropped open and her head tilted back somewhat. "How would you know?"

Luke's blue eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "It happened to me as well." He let go of her shoulder and began pacing in front of her while speaking. "My father was Anakin Skywalker, and my mother was Padme Naberrie. My sister and I were separated at birth. She went to Alderaan and became a princess, while I went to Tatooine and became a moisture farmer."

A tight smile spread across his mouth. "Anakin fell to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, while Padme died soon after childbirth." He paused for a bit to compose himself. "Your grief is well-founded, but you must move on, lest it consume you."

Rei nodded and blinked back tears, feeling new respect for men in general and Luke in particular.

Mara watched the two from the window and sighed. For some reason, she didn't tell Luke about he condition last night. Now she waited for the teaching to be over before she told Luke about her 'condition'. She walked back into the room and fidgeted with her transformation wand, suddenly unsure about the future.

Before this, she saw her future with Luke as a straight line. Now curves were cropping up all over. Would this child inherit the powers of the Senshi? Would she even be strong in the Force? A million questions bombarded her, and answers were few and far between. She looked back outside and saw Luke demonstrating telekinesis on a smallish boulder near the tree. The former Emperor's Hand smiled as Rei let out a gasp at the levitating stone. _We should've brought over Luke's X-wing. That would be fun to see. _

Luke lowered the boulder back into the ground. "Sometime, you will be able to do that."

Rei clapped her hands, not unlike a child. "Please, teach me, Master Skywalker!" she half-shouted.

Luke shook his head. "No, Rei. You must learn how to crawl before you can walk. Concentration is key." He stepped aside and walked past her and up to a huge tree dominating the courtyard. He sat down cross-legged and patted the ground next to him.

Rei sat down dutifully next to him. "Now what, Master?"

Luke settled back against the tree and closed his eyes. "Now, we meditate for an hour. After that, I shall begin showing you basic ways to control your body."

Rei nodded and closed her eyes, clearing her mind of all distractions. She soon settled into a trance-like state, her mind focusing with sword-like sharpness.

Mara walked out and over to Luke's spot, a sneaky smile on her face. She knelt down and up to his ear, blowing into it.

Try as he might, the Jedi Master couldn't keep a grin from his face. His eyes shot open. "I'm teaching a class here," he complained, a pout on his face.

Mara's jade eyes glanced at Rei. "She's pretty deep into meditation," she observed. "Besides, there's something I need to tell you now." For five minutes, Mara told Luke about Ben's visit last night. By the end, tears stung both pairs of eyes.

"I knew there was something special about us, but I didn't know it was that."

Mara nodded, her voice stuck in her throat for a moment before she could speak. "I also have something else to tell you." She paused for a moment, gathering every last bit of courage she had before blurting out, "I'm pregnant."

Luke's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? How? When?"

Mara stifled a chuckle as she grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him to his feet.. "I'm pregnant, you were there so you know how and last night. Any other questions?"

Luke let out a whoop of joy and hugged Mara, twirling her about. "I'm gonna be a father!" he shouted.

Rei's onyx eyes abruptly shot open. "An hour already?" She jumped to her feet and bowed to Luke. "Are we ready for the next set of lessons?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "And congratulations on your child, Master."

Luke nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Rei. And yes, it's time for you to move on. Please come over here and we can show you how to regulate your body through the Force."

* * *

Hotaru dashed out the door, a piece of toast in her mouth. "I'm going!" she shouted behind her shoulder as she slipped her shoes on. She hitched her backpack up onto her shoulders, but paused as she 'heard' Anakin's voice in her head, brining a smile to her face.

_Have a good day, Hotaru._

Tahiri's voice joined in and Hotaru could almost see her waving frantically. _Yeah, have a good day! Wow, I've never been to a school like yours. Is it like the Academy on Yavin IV at all? I learned everything from Sliven when I was younger, one on one, and it was weird…_

Hotaru half-closed her eyes and tuned Tahiri out for the sake of her sanity, if nothing else. She ran down the street, passing underneath cherry blossom trees in full bloom on the way. There were few cars on the road at this time of day, but people were beginning to leave their homes for school or work.

Five minutes after leaving, Hotaru reached the gates of Jubaan High School. Students of all grades mingled on the front steps, but Hotaru paid them no mind as she ran into the huge building and dashed down a corridor and up a flight of stairs to the next floor. She stopped off at her locker and opened it, grabbing her books and notebook for class.

Two minutes later, she entered a classroom and sat down. Next to her, a small girl with red hair in twin pigtails looked over and smiled. "Hey, Hotaru!" Mihama Chiyo-AKA Chiyo-chan said rather cheerfully. The eleven year-old genius rose from her seat and stepped over. "How was your vacation?"

A nervous chuckle escaped Hotaru's lips. "Oh, it wasn't too bad. Not much happened except for a short trip to the country." In a sense, it _was_ true, albeit lacking in the finer details of the Jedi Academy and Galaxia… "Ready for another fun-filled semester?"

Chiyo-chan nodded. "Oh, yeah! I just hope it's not disrupted too much by Tomo or Naruto. That pair seems to love messing about and ruining our chance to learn!"

Hotaru stifled a laugh. "It could be worse, Chiyo-chan. I know some people who would make those two look like model students." Her head suddenly whipped around as the door opened and a girl with pink hair stomped in. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

The slim, pink-haired Haruno Sakura walked over to a window on the far side of the classroom. She sighed and cleared her throat. "Attention…" A low growl came from her throat and she cupped her hands to her mouth. "Hey, everyone!" she shouted. When everyone turned to her, she smiled rather sweetly, belying the frustration Hotaru could feel bubbling beneath her façade. "Presenting… the number-one knuckleheaded ninja of the Jubaan District… Uzamaki Naruto!" She turned and grabbed the bottom sill of the window, shoving it open.

Sakura leaned over and looked up. "All right, you dork! Get this over with so I don't feel so stupid!"

Hotaru rose from her chair, her danger sense spiking. "Sakura, what's going on?" she asked, walking over with several other students. "Is Naruto planning on jumping through the window or something?"

She nodded. "Precisely, Hotaru." She stepped back while winding a lock of her long hair around her finger. "Now he should be-"

A cry rose from Hotaru's mouth. "No, no!" she shouted as she moved forward. At that instant, a blond-haired man a year older than Hotaru suddenly dropped down from the roof, a rope tied around his waist. He sailed forward… and smacked into the closed window next to the one Sakura had opened. A sickening _crunch_ could be heard by all as Naruto flew back, his entire body limp.

Hotaru jumped out the window, using the Force to augment her leg strength as she reached for the wildly swinging body. Her eyes widened as the buckle holding the rope snapped. She stretched her arms out, her right hand grabbing the rope while her left hand shot out to Naruto's uniform jacket.

Her fingers found purchase on both materials and she kicked her legs out as momentum brought them back to the building. She braced her legs as she hit the building, jarring her spine. She 'walked' across the concrete face, throwing Naruto into the open window before kicking herself off the building. She repositioned her body directly across from the window before she swung back.

Hotaru let go of the rope and reached out, grabbing the sill. Several students latched onto her arms and pulled her inside. "Are you all right?" Chiyo-chan cried out, tears streaming from her wide eyes. "That was so scary!"

A low groan came from Hotaru's mouth. "I'm… fine, Chiyo-chan. Thank you." She rose to her feet, legs shaking as Chiyo-chan, Sakura and some other students held onto her arms for support. "Naruto, Naruto!" she cried out, going over to the young man. She knelt down, but her fears were already being assuaged. _Still breathing steadily… and he's getting stronger._ Her eyes narrowed at such a contradiction, but she dismissed it.

Naruto's blue eyes fluttered open. "Hey, how'd I do? He asked, sitting up somewhat. His eyes suddenly crossed and he fell back. "Ow…"

Sakura's fist clenched. "Naruto, what the hell's the matter with you? You could've been killed!"

He looked up at her and laughed. "Yeah, but I wasn't! And it was a great stunt, too." He suddenly kipped up, wobbling a bit but standing. He thrust out his hand to Sakura with his fingers splayed in a victory sign. "Uzamaki Naruto has made his entrance!"

One of the other students stepped forward with a jar in her hand. "Naruto… I have some pain reliever for you, if you wish." The gray-eyed student held it out with trembling hands, her cheeks bright red.

Naruto waved her off as he walked to his seat. "Thanks, Hinata, but I'm fine." he plopped down at his desk, but glanced over. "Hey, why are your cheeks red? You all right?"

Hyuuga Hinata squeaked and stood stock-still while everyone else returned to their seats. Just then, the door opened again and Tanizaki Yukari stepped in, the teacher for English. "All right, break it up!" she shouted, slamming her briefcase onto her desk and leaning over it like a gargoyle. "Playtime is over and it's time to-Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" she shouted, pointing a finger at him.

Naruto smirked and looked over his wrinkled and dirty clothing. "Hey, it looks better than usual. So what's the lesson for today, Yukari baby?"

Hotaru rubbed her forehead and leaned back in her chair. _Oh, this will be a_ long _semester…

* * *

_

_Shop Class_  
Hotaru rubbed a piece of sandpaper over a piece of wood, smoothing it out and removing any splinters. She looked up as an older man walked to her bench. "How does it look, Mister Goku?"

Son Goku, shop teacher extraordinaire, knelt down and looked over the piece of wood. His muscular arms flexed as he picked it up and looked it over. "Very nice, Hotaru. It looks like it's almost done. What's it gonna be?"

The young woman blushed slightly, and her violet eyes glanced down to the table. "Oh… it's going to be a lamp, for a friend." She reached over as Goku handed it back to her. "I only hope he likes it…"

Goku shook his head, his wildly-styled hair waving back and forth and creating a somewhat strong breeze. "He'd be a fool not to, Hotaru. It's really fine craftsmanship."

A sigh escaped Hotaru's lips as she bent back down to the wood. "I hope so, Mister Goku. I hope so…" She shook her head, dispelling such thoughts. "Can you help me put in the wiring, please?"

A smile crossed Goku's lips as he nodded. "I'd be happy to, Hotaru. Just tell me when you're finished applying the sealant."

The young woman nodded before going back to work. _Anakin will love this. It'll be the best lamp in all of Tokyo!

* * *

_

Jacen rolled over onto his side and let out a mumble. His eyes suddenly shot open as he regained consciousness, and he saw Tenel Ka lying next to him. For a split-second, he forgot where he was. "Ah!" he half-shouted. "Tenel Ka, what are you doing there?

Tenel Ka's gray eyes shot open. "Jacen, what is it?" she asked, getting up to a sitting position-while clad in her lizard-hide armor.

Jacen also rose to a sitting position, his hands rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and. The two were in bed, both Jedi still fully clothed. Tenel Ka twisted around and levered herself to her feet. She sniffed twice. "Makoto has been cooking," she said, heading quickly for the door.

Jacen followed after her and they left their room for the living room. Makoto was kneeling at a table in front of the couch and was already digging into some wonderful looking food. Her green eyes looked over at the two Jedi. "Oh, come on over!" she said, motioning with her chopsticks.

Tenel Ka sat down on her right, Jacen on her left. All three bowed before the meal and said. "Itadakimasu" before eating.

Jacen took a bite of food and his brown eyes rolled into the back of his head. The food was _incredible_! Tenel Ka picked up on his delight and arched an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Is it good, friend Jacen?"

Jacen took another bite and nodded. "It's great!" he mumbled between gulps.

Makoto smiled and tilted her head at him. "Thank you." She took another bite of food. "So, when do I begin training to become a Jedi?"

Tenel Ka thought for a moment. "I believe after breakfast is a good idea."

Jacen nodded, his mouth too full of food to reply. The two ladies looked at each other and rolled their eyes at him. "What?"

* * *

_Ten minutes later _

Jacen, Tenel Ka and Makoto walked to the other half of Makoto's apartment. While the second floor above the Senshi's bakery was reserved for Makoto to live in, only half of it was the cozy apartment most people saw. The other half was a training center almost unparalleled in design.

Free weights were on the far side of the room, stacked on large poles that kept them in place. Various weapons lined an _entire_ wall, ranging from simple bo staffs to katana blades and chains, to about a dozen firearms. Various training devices lined the wall opposite the weapons display, including a free-standing punching bag that was being worked over by a young man. He had reddish hair cut into a mullet and muscular arms under his shirt.

Makoto walked over to him even as he worked the bag over. "Kuwabara, sorry, but my friend and I need some privacy for this workout."

Kuwabara Kazuma stepped back and wiped his sweaty forehead. "Oh, okay Makoto." He walked over to the side and picked up a bag, pausing long enough o take a drink from a canteen. "Oh, did you get the design for Yusuke and Keiko's anniversary cake ready?"

Makoto nodded as she stretched a bit. "I have my best people working on it, Kuwabara. There's just some… personal things going on, so I might not be able to supervise it personally."

Kuwabara nodded. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to a door near the back of the dojo, but he paused and turned to Tenel Ka. "You're fighting Makoto?"

Tenel Ka nodded, her eyes narrowing. "Yes, why?"

A grin crossed the mullet-wearing tough guy's mouth. "Make sure your insurance is paid up, then." And with that, he walked out. "Catch you later, Makoto!"

The warrior Jedi turned to Makoto, her knuckles cracking. "And who was that, precisely?"

Makoto looked over her shoulder as she walked to an empty space in the middle of the dojo. "Just an old friend, Tenel Ka. Now how are you gonna 'teach' me the ways of the Force?"

"We shall fight," the Hapan princess stated as she followed Makoto. She stood opposite the brunette and flexed her legs, settling into a martial arts stance. "Are you ready?"

Jacen watched from the sidelines, quickly forgotten as the ladies readied themselves. Makoto slid into jujitsu fighting stance and circled Tenel Ka to close the gap between them. When she reached within one-and-a-half meters, she lashed out with a one-two combination. Her right fist went for Tenel Ka's midsection, while her left forearm went for the head.

The Hapan princess moved her head slightly out of the way and blocked the blow to her abdomen, turning the blow away. Her right foot also lashed out, kicking Makoto's left thigh. Hard.

Makoto disengaged while Tenel Ka spoke. "I anticipated your movements through the Force, my friend." She sidestepped up to Makoto and sent a punch right below her left eye. It connected, spinning Makoto around and causing a large bruise to form rapidly under her eye. "You must reach out and learn to anticipate my movements. Otherwise, you will get hurt very rapidly."

Makoto shook her head and took a deep breath, letting her green eyes close. Tenel Ka lashed out again, this time with her right foot, but Makoto's hands grabbed it. Her eyes opened again as pushed Tenel Ka to the floor, but the redhead rolled through the push and bounced back to her feet.

"Good."

Makoto thought for a moment. "I could see you doing that a fraction of a second before you actually did it."

Tenel Ka nodded and a feral grin lit up her face as she advanced once more. "It is the Force, friend Makoto. Now let us see how well you can do."

The two met in the center of the dojo again, trading blows and blocks with a furious pace. Makoto swung at Tenel Ka's face, but the redhead blocked it with her left arm and parried the arm under her armpit, allowing her to chop at Makoto's neck.

In return, the brunette reared back slightly and headbutted Tenel Ka twice, dazing her a bit and forcing her to release Makoto's right arm. Makoto struck at Tenel Ka's chest, striking the lizard armor twice and cracking scales off.

Tenel Ka growled and grabbed Makoto's arm, twisting it around and flipping her to the ground. The redhead held onto the limb and pinned Makoto to the ground, sending several strikes to her face before Makoto forced her off with a knee thrust.

She rolled through and quickly got to her feet, just in time for Makoto to jump up and punch her in the head. Tenel Ka reared back. "I am impressed."

Makoto grinned and held her arms up. "So am I, Tenel Ka. This has been great!"

Tenel Ka glanced at the wall lined with weapons and reached out with the Force, latching onto and levitating a katana blade into her hand. It dropped into her hands and she unsheathed it before going into a series of swings with it, getting a feel for it.

Makoto glanced at the wall and tried to reach out, but nothing happened.

Tenel Ka shook her head at her with admonishment. "Do not use such a heavy hand. You crush the Force that way."

Once more, Makoto pursed her lips and reached out. This time, one of the bo staffs rattled a bit. The brunette didn't quite know how she did it, but the staff slid off its brackets and fell to the floor, rolling to her feet. She kicked it up to her hands and spun it around over her head twice before settling into a defensive stance.

The two ladies approached each other once more. Tenel Ka swung the steel blade at Makoto, who blocked it with her steel staff. The weapons slid against each other, sending up a shower of sparks that lit up their faces.

Makoto spun through the impasse and struck at Tenel Ka's legs, tripping her up and sending her to the hardwood floor. Tenel Ka winced in pain as she landed, but managed to roll out of the way when Makoto brought the sharp end of the bo staff down to the floor, almost piercing her skull.

She got back to her feet and swung overhead, forcing Makoto to block with the staff. Tenel Ka's arms strained as she forced the weapons down to the level of their chests. The two ladies locked eyes, and both knew that the other one was having the time of their lives. This was not a fight out of malice or hate. It was simply the best way to begin Makoto's training as a Jedi Knight.

The two broke off and spun around, their hair trailing behind as they spun. Makoto pointed the sharp end of her staff at Tenel Ka's head, while the Hapan princess went low for her abdomen. Both stopped mere centimeters from their opponent's flesh and waited for the other to move.

After about thirty seconds, Tenel Ka broke off. "That was an excellent workout," she said, levitating the katana's sheath back to her left hand. She slid the sword into its protective covering, but stopped short as her eyes lit upon the blade. "Makoto, I am sorry!" she spurted out. "I did not know this was a ceremonial blade." She finished sliding it in before holding it out, her head bowed in contrition.

Makoto smiled and walked over to the wall, placing the staff back in its place. "It's not a ceremonial blade, Tenel Ka. It's a sakabato, a reversed-edge sword." She turned, walked back to the redhead and gently took the sword from her. "An ancestor of mine named Kenshin wielded this weapon against evil and injustice, never taking a life with it as long as he wielded it." She stepped back and held it out to Tenel Ka. "Here, take it. You used it far more effectively than I ever could."

Silence settled upon the dojo as Tenel Ka reached out with two trembling hands and took the sakabato. She clutched it to her chest and bowed deeply at the waist. "Friend Makoto, I shall treasure this. Thank you," she said before stumbling forward a bit.

Jacen ran over to his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and steadying her as she stood back up.

Tenel Ka nodded, then slumped against him. "I am…fine, friend Jacen. The adrenaline has merely worn off."

Makoto walked back, limping noticeably. "We must do that again," she groaned.

Tenel Ka nodded. "That is… a fact."

* * *

Hotaru's foot tapped as she waited for the final school bell. when it sounded, she dashed out of the classroom and made a beeline for her locker. The metal door swung open a half-second before she reached it and she grabbed her clothes before turning and running for the girl's locker room.

The young woman slipped through the crowd of milling students as she made her way to the back part of the school. Once there, she changed in record time into a red dress, sandals and a big floppy hat. Hotaru shouldered her bag once more before running out of the locker room-and straight into a tall, pale-skinned redhead.

"Ach!" Asuka Langley Soryu exclaimed as Hotaru bowled into her. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted as Hotaru raced past. Asuka shook her fist at the retreating Hotaru and scowled. She turned to a rather meek-looking boy next to her and her lips curled as she spoke. "Honestly! Shinji, can you believe the nerve of her?"

Hotaru slowed down and turned to the German transfer student and her friend and yelled, "Sorry!" before racing off again. She exited the school and found Anakin standing there, a serene expression on his face and his hands in his pockets. "Are you ready?" she breathlessly asked.

Anakin nodded and the pair walked down the street to downtown Jubaan. His eyes took in everything around him; the blue sky, the tall buildings and the cars running on _wheels_.

Hotaru turned back to him and smiled. "This is great," she said, beaming. "Thanks for agreeing to come with me. Oh, also…" She reached into her backpack and pulled out the lamp. Fingers trembling, she held it out to him. "I… made this for you, in shop class."

Her head looked down to the ground as her cheeks turned scarlet. She felt the lamp being taken from her hands and she glanced up. Relief poured through her as he smiled and bowed his head.

"This is lovely, Hotaru." His blue eyes looked over her in her red dress, sandals and a big, floppy hat. In contrast, Anakin wore a simple pair of black slacks and a blue shirt. Hotaru walked over to his side and hesitated for a moment before finally reaching out grabbing Anakin's hand.

He squeaked slightly as she pulled him along, weaving through the pedestrian traffic rather easily. Within a few moments, they stood in front of an ice cream parlor. "This is it." she said, leading him inside.

The couple sat at a window booth as a slim young woman with frizzy red hair walked up to them. "Hi, Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked up and smiled. "Hello, Naru!"

Osaka Naru, owner of the ice cream parlor, handed the pair some menus. "So, is this your boyfriend?" she coyly asked.

The young woman's pale cheeks blushed at Naru's question, but Anakin looked at Naru and motioned with his hand. "You don't need to know that."

Naru's expression went blank. "I don't need to know that."

Hotaru nodded, reaching out with the Force herself. "You just want to get us our chocolate parfaits."

Naru took the menus back and mechanically straightened up. "I just need to get your chocolate parfaits." She turned around and marched back to the kitchen.

Hotaru slumped into her seat. "I hate it when that happens."

Anakin nodded. "I agree."

She looked at him with wide violet eyes. She reached deep within herself for every scrap of courage that she could muster before finally blurting out, "Anakin, I love you!"

Silence reigned at the table for five minutes. Naru returned with their chocolate parfaits. Finally, Anakin cleared his throat. "Ah, I don't know what to say," he finally admitted.

Hotaru looked down at the table, this time gathering her thoughts before speaking from her heart. "I've loved you ever since I saw you on the _Rock Dragon_ two years ago. You're handsome, intelligent, kind and selfless." She suddenly looked up into his ice-blue eyes. "I don't care how long I must wait for you to make up your mind. I can wait!"

Anakin's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Wait? For what?"

Hotaru sighed and shook her head, sending her short, midnight-black hair swishing around her head. "Not what, who."

Realization slowly dawned for Anakin. _Tahiri!_ He shook his head, clearing his mind of the name. "You mean you both love me?" he said incredulously.

Hotaru nodded, a wan smile on her face. "She's right. You are a dummy, at least where love is concerned."

Anakin covered his mouth, but a snort of laughter still escaped his lips.

Hotaru also tried to keep a straight face, but a smile cracked through. "I will sort my feelings out," he finally said. "Nothing else would be fair."

Hotaru nodded. "That is all I can ask of you." She then pointed to the parfait. "Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"You had better start eating. The parfait is melting."

Anakin picked up a spoon and scooped out a spoonful of ice cream. He took a tentative bite, then took another five in rapid succession. "Uncle Luke's right," he said. "Chocolate is good."

* * *

Usagi sat in the middle of her apartment, trying desperately to concentrate. Her nose was scrunched up, and a look of determination was on her face. Jaina stood over her. "Don't think, feel."

A sigh escaped Usagi's lips, and her head fell to her chest. "This is impossible!" she whined.

Jaina rubbed her forehead and brushed a lock of stray hair from her eyes. "With that attitude, it will be." She paced back and forth in front of the kneeling Senshi. "A Jedi must be able to concentrate and call upon the Force at a moments notice. If you can't concentrate inside this small apartment…"

Usagi gritted her teeth. "When can I learn how to levitate stuff and build a lightsaber?" she asked.

Jaina turned and sat down in front of Usagi. _Did Uncle Luke have this much trouble when I was training? _

Usagi's eyes opened and she spoke up. "I doubt he did. You're a smart person, Jaina."

The eldest Solo child smiled in spite of herself. "Thank you-" She suddenly shot to her feet. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Usagi shrugged. "I just heard the words in my head." Her eyes opened wide and she looked over at Jaina." Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Her voice wavering slightly.

Jaina chuckled. "No. No, you didn't." She walked around Usagi. "Maybe you're a bit more advanced than I thought," she observed. She looked around and spotted a pair of tongs on the kitchen countertop. "Usagi, reach out with your senses. Can you see the tongs on the counter?"

The blond Senshi nodded and Jaina knelt in front of her again. "Reach out with the Force, and bring them over."

Usagi nodded and half-closed her eyes. "I'll try."

Jaina cut her off with a wave of her hand. "No! Do, or do not. There is no try." Usagi's blue eyes opened at that, allowing Jaina to look her in the eyes. "That is one of the most important lessons a Jedi learns, and one of the first Uncle Luke teaches."

Usagi nodded, a look of resolution on her face. She half-closed her eyes and reached out with what seemed to be the Force-or at least some cosmic energy. The tongs appeared in her mind, this time clearer. She bit her lips and _pulled._

The tongs trembled before flying off the countertop at Usagi, but they were interrupted by the back of Jaina's head. They bounced off the back of her skull before flying up and over, landing in front of her.

Jaina's eyes closed and she let out a cry of pain. "Ow!" She looked down at the tongs and a noticeable dent in the handle. Jaina tentatively reached behind her head and felt an egg-shaped lump begin to form. "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

Usagi opened her eyes. "What? It's not my fault your head got in the way."

Jaina shot to her feet. "You didn't have to have them go mach five!"

Usagi subsequently leapt to _her_ feet, standing nose to nose with Jaina. "You told me to bring them over. You didn't say at what speed." She stuck her tongue out at Jaina, who promptly retaliated by sticking her tongue out at Usagi.

The two remained like that for almost a half-hour.

* * *

Zekk and Mamoru bounded from rooftop to rooftop, both in their Tuxedo Guardian forms as Mask trained Ennth.

Tuxedo Mask landed on the rooftop of a bakery, turned to Tuxedo Ennth and threw a red-colored rose at him, stem first.

Ennth dodged it and unclipped a cane from his belt. He aimed it at Mask and the cane telescoped out, hitting the young man in the shoulder. Ennth landed on the roof and reached into his cape, pulling out an orange rose. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it sailing at Tuxedo Mask.

Mask pulled out a cane of his own and sent it spinning in a circle, deflecting the rose away. He also threw another rose at Ennth with his free hand.

This time, the rose hit him in the face, petals first. The bounty hunter stumbled backward and yelled, "That smarts!"

Mask nodded. "The rose is a lot stronger than it appears to be, Zekk." He pointed his cane at Ennth and concentrated for a half-second . The piece of metal extended, hitting the ground just before Tuxedo Ennth's feet and gouging out the concrete below.

Ennth regained his balance and unclipped his lightsaber. He activated it, sending an orange plasma blade shooting from it. Before he could advance, a series of loud beeps began sounding out from Mask's wristwatch.

The young man sighed and concentrated, reverting back to Chiba Mamoru. "I have to go to work." He bowed to Ennth. "Good workout."

Tuxedo Ennth removed his white mask, reverting back to Zekk. "That was great," He exclaimed. "And thanks for telling me how to remove this thing."

Mamoru nodded, then looked around. "I don't believe it," he muttered, a slow smile crossing his handsome features. "This is the office where I work."

Zekk let out a laugh. "The Force can work in mysterious ways."

Mamoru nodded and headed for the stairs off the roof. "I'll be back tonight," he said. Zekk bowed and waved before transforming back into Tuxedo Ennth and leaping off the roof to the next.

* * *

Ami's face was lit by the glow of a computer screen. Now she was in her element; researching the enemy and looking for their location. She took an absentminded bite of a sandwich and looked over the results. "Unfortunately, we have only two attacks by the enemy. We know that Galaxia had sixteen soldiers before I destroyed the Berthier shell. Also, it must be in a shielded area, otherwise we could pinpoint it through the Force rather easily."

She looked back-and rolled her eyes at the other occupants of her bedroom. Tionne was on the bed, leafing through an American history book. Sannah was playing video games and Anja was…Ami reached out with the Force, pinpointing her new friend. Anja was downstairs with Kayko, making sandwiches!

She looked over to the window and said, "hi, Luna." about two seconds before the black cat bounded into the room.

Luna glared at the blue-haired genius. "Ami, I tolerate Luke doing that because he's Luke. _Please_ don't anticipate where I am or what I'll say, okay?"

Ami looked down into her lap. "Sorry, Luna. I won't next time."

The feline dropped down from the windowsill and wandered over to Sannah, who was deep into 'Mortal Kombat'. "Fatality!" she shouted.

Luna sat down next to her. "Shouldn't you be helping Ami?"

The young Melodie looked down at the cat and shrugged. "Why? I'm not a brain like her and Tionne." She looked over at the bed. "Maybe you should bug her instead of me." Sannah turned back to the game and shouted, "Finish him!"

Luna jumped onto the bed while Tionne's silver eyes scanned page after page of information. "I'll help Luna once I find out who won the Battle of Gettysburg."

Ami looked over. "The Union won," she said.

Tionne closed the book with a slam and mock-glared at her, finally getting to her feet and walking over. "In a city the size of Tokyo, it will take some time to determine where we _cannot_ sense anything."

Sannah looked over her shoulder at the two. "Why not start from where the attacks happened?" she suggested.

Ami turned around in her seat and smiled at the young Senshi. "That's a great idea!" Her delicate hands danced over the keyboard. "It was a construction site along the waterfront and a rooftop in downtown Jubaan."

Just then, Anja and Kayko walked in. "Are you hungry?" Kayko asked.

Tionne looked up and took the tray. "Thank you," she said, bowing her head in thanks.

Anja's brown eyes wandered down to the floor. Luna sat in front of her, a look of intense scrutiny on her feline face. Anja rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked. A bright light suddenly emanated from the crescent mark on Luna's fur, hitting Anja square in her forehead. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to the two.

A diffuse warmth spread through Anja's body. Her mouth opened in shock as she felt it. The feeling ended as abruptly as it began. "I was right," Luna said. "You are a Sailor Senshi."

Sannah looked up at her from her seat on the floor. "The speeches are mandatory, and so is looking very goofy while doing it." She turned back to her game even as Anja scooped Luna up and dashed out the room.

She ran down the hallway, followed by Ami and Tionne. "Anja, wait!" Tionne shouted.

Anja turned down a corridor and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Luna took that opportunity to jump out of her arms. "Well, that's a first. "I've never been kidnapped-"

She stopped speaking with a squeak when she saw Anja towering over her, seething with anger. "I don't know what the kriff was up with that, but I am not a Sailor Senshi, understand?" She began pacing back and forth, gesturing with her left hand while running her right through her long, stringy dark blond hair. "I'm not a Jedi. I just got my life together again. I lost my ship." She stopped and looked back down at Luna. "I can't! I won't be a Senshi!"

Luna sighed and organized her thoughts before speaking, for fear of confusing Anja and for basic fear of her life. "Anja, are Jaina and Jacen and the rest your friends?" Anja nodded and Luna continued. "They are going into the fight of their lives, and it's quite possible that they'll die here." Anja sank to her knees and tried to speak, but Luna continued unabated. "They need every bit of help that they can get. Will you turn your back on them?"

Anja's brown eyes closed as she thought about how they helped her when she was a drug addict working for Black Sun. She finally sighed and asked, "How do I do it?"

Luna flashed a toothy smile. "Hold out your right hand and concentrate." The woman did, and an ornate rod appeared in it. Luna nodded in satisfaction. "Now hold it to the sky and shout the name of the planet you most identify with along with the phrase 'Power Makeup'."

Anja held it aloft and, without thinking, shouted, "Bespin Power Makeup!"

The door opened, allowing Ami and Tionne to see inside. A gasp escaped Tionne's lips as she saw Anja transform.

A dark orange cloud surrounded her, melting her clothes and reforming them into a Sailor Fuku, complete with a dark orange bow and miniskirt. Matching high heels and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

She turned around and posed, saying. "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Bespin!" Her shoulders then slumped. "I feel like an idiot!" she whined.

Ami smirked. "You and Mara can whine and moan together, okay?" She walked in and grabbed hold of Bespin's hand, leading her out. Luna, meanwhile, walked over to Tionne and jumped up onto her shoulders, just like she did with Luke.

Instead of a smooth ride, though, Tionne stumbled back into the wall, knocking Luna off. "Ow!' the cat yelled.

Tionne rubbed her shoulder. "What did you do that for?"

The cat looked up and shrugged with a slight wince. "It always works with Luke," she said.

Tionne sighed and rolled her eyes, massaging her arm. "Luna, I'm not Luke."

"No, you sure aren't."

* * *

Outside of Tokyo, the _Falcon_ and _Saber_ sat, nestled between three hills and protected from casual and direct observation.

Han and Leia took their time walking around the ships on their daily inspection, taking in the peaceful morning. "The _Saber's_ sensors need some tuning," he observed with a practiced eye, noting two antennae sticking out of the bow.

Leia nodded, a look of distraction crossing her face. "Maybe we should have Mara come back here and check that out. You know how she is about people touching her ship."

Han smirked. "Yeah. She's almost as bad as me." His gaze wandered from her to the ships, and finally at Chewie and Lowie. The younger Wookiee had his lightsaber ignited and deflected blaster bolts his uncle fired at him.

A snarl curled his lips every time a bolt _spanged_ off his molten bronze blade. Chewie looked back at Han and roared his approval, prompting Han to give him a thumbs-up. "Good work, Lowie! You'll be a Master in no time!"

He looked back over to Leia just in time to see Lusa-no, Sailor Chiron run across the field. She turned at full tilt and sped across the grassy plain to Leia and Han. "How are you?" she asked, panting slightly.

Leia smiled. "It's a nice, sunny day. There's no fighting, and I can spend some time with my wonderful husband." She snaked her arm around Han's waist and pulled him in for a peck on the cheek. "But that's not why you wanted to see me, is it," she said when she pulled back. It was a statement, not a question.

Chiron nodded and looked over to the path leading out. Minako and Artemis were approaching and Leia noted the unusually intense look on the blonde's face.

Minako stopped short of Leia and bowed. "Princess," she began formally.

Leia broke away from Han and returned the bow. "I thank you, but I'm no longer a princess."

Minako looked up and scratched the back of her head. "Really?" She looked down at Artemis. "Did you know that?"

The white cat sighed. "Minako, let me handle this." Artemis walked up to Leia and sat down, his head craning up even as she knelt down to him. "Miss Leia, I'm going to perform a test on you. Will you submit?"

Leia's mouth dropped open in surprise, but she nodded. A yellowish beam of light emanated from the crescent mark on Artemis' forehead and struck Leia between the eyes.

Han looked at his wife, then at the small feline. His hand strayed to his blaster, but a furry paw on his shoulder caused him to stop. He looked up and saw Chewie standing next to him, a knowing look in his eyes. "Okay, Chewie. I'll wait."

The beam stopped, leaving a thoroughly perplexed Leia there. "What was that?" she asked in awe.

Artemis coughed into his paw before speaking. "You, Miss Leia, have the power of the Sailor Senshi."

Minako looked at him, then at Leia. "Her?" she asked, pointing at the princess. "I thought we were simply coming to train with Lusa a bit."

Artemis sighed, then raked his claws against Minako's exposed thigh. The blond let out a yelp of pain, then kicked at the scurrying cat. "When I get my hands on you!" she yelled, chasing after him.

Leia stood up and turned to Sailor Chiron. "You had better walk me through this, honey. I'm not sure I'll be getting anywhere with them."

The centaur nodded. "Hold out your right hand and concentrate your spirit there." Leia nodded, half-closing her brown eyes. A small ball of light coalesced in her open palm, turning into an ornate rod.

Chiron nodded and smiled. "Now shout the name of the planet you associate yourself with, followed by the phrase 'Power Makeup'."

The princess nodded, already knowing the planet she would use. "Alderaan Power Makeup!"

Han and Chewie stepped back as a gray energy field enveloped Leia. It melted her pants and shirt into a Sailor Fuku, complete with a gray bow tied on front and a black skirt and ankle boots. Elbow length gloves completed the ensemble as she posed a half-second later. "I am Sailor Alderaan, the soldier of life!" she yelled, throwing Han a salute.

The former smuggler looked his wife up and down. "Hey, not too bad." He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Would you care to punish me?"

Leia's mouth dropped open in shock and an odd giggle escaped her lips. "Honey, not in front of the young ones."

Han shrugged and walked up around to the front. "Well, they're gonna learn about that sooner or later, right?" He kissed her on the mouth before pulling away.

Sailor Alderaan turned to Chiron. "So, now what?"

Sailor Chiron looked Alderaan over. "Actually, this is unplowed ground for me. I've never really taught someone before." She walked around Sailor Alderaan, her hooves clopping on the ground and echoing through the valley. "I suppose the first part is finding out your special power."

She looked over at Lowie, who was protecting Artemis from a vengeful Minako. "Hey, Lowie! Can you come here for a moment! And bring Artemis too."

The Wookiee ran over, bringing the feline in his arms. [Here you go, Lusa. Nice kitty, good kitty.]

The cat bounded out of the Wookiee's lanky arms and settled himself at Alderaan's feet. "Well, nice to see one of you figuring this out on your own," he winked. "What do you need?"

Sailor Chiron glanced back to Alderaan. "She needs to figure out what her attack technique is, and I'm not sure how to help her out there."

Artemis looked around, then motioned at a rock outcropping with his paw. "Attack that," he said.

Alderaan looked at the brown rocks and concentrated, not knowing quite what to do. Suddenly, two words came to her mind and she shouted them to the sky.

"Twilight Pulse!"

A maelstrom of onyx lightning streamed around her legs, traveling up her body and shooting from her outstretched arms. The stream of power slammed into the rocks, causing a fairly large explosion and a shower of dirt.

Alderaan's brown eyes blinked twice, and Chiron gulped. "That was…impressive."

Minako ran over, jabbering excitedly. "Woah! That was amazing!" She looked at the still-falling debris and shook her head. "You're quite powerful."

Alderaan nodded, but she quickly turned to Tokyo. "Luke and Mara are in trouble!" she shouted. "We have to go help them!"

She looked over at Han and Chewie, who were running to her. "We have to go to Tokyo."

The two honor brothers exchanged a glance before Han turned back to his beloved and nodded once. "Let's go."

Chewie roared in agreement and hoisted his bowcaster, ready to fight for his honor brother and sister. Han nodded to his wife. "Lead the way, sweetheart."

* * *

Luke and Mara walked down the street, arm in arm and practically broadcasting the word _couple_ over their heads. Rei walked several steps behind them, secretly jealous of Mara, but also knowing that she had no chance with Luke.

"This is a nice city, Rei," Mara said. She looked back at the miko and motioned for her to walk alongside them.

Rei quickened her pace, catching up. "Thank you." She looked around Tokyo before looking to Mara. "Would it be possible for me to visit your reality someday? I'd love to visit the temples on Yavin IV."

The two Jedi Masters looked at each other, as if participating in some secret conversation. "I'll see to it myself," Luke finally said.

Rei's face broke into a grin, but it quickly turned to a look of panic. "Look out!" she shouted, shoving the pair out of the way…

A dozen bluish energy spheres shot right over Luke and Mara's heads, barely missing them. The trio rolled through, each one ending up on their feet.

Luke's lightsaber was already unclipped, ignited and held up in an guard stance.

Mara and Rei, meanwhile, had their transformation wands ready.

"Coruscant Power Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

The two were engulfed in a bright light, and when it faded a half-second later, Sailors Coruscant and Mars stood ready to fight.

Luke noted the panicky populace and sent out a telepathic message through the Force. _Stay away. Remember nothing._ As the civilians ran off, he looked up and gasped at a winged demon clad in black armor hovered just above him. It was clearly female, but had ashen skin and a cruel smile.

Two Elven beings hovered next to her. "Galaxia, no. You are Chaos!" he shouted.

Galaxia nodded. **"That is correct, scion of the Jedi."** She motioned to Ali and En, who descended to the ground. **"Destroy them!"**

Ali held out his green-skinned hand and concentrated, sending out a telekinetic pulse.

Coruscant raced to her husband's side and shouted, "Shield of Hope!" while holding her arms up. A greenish energy barrier formed around the two, deflecting the attack.

En smirked and jumped up. Part of the gold decoration winding around her bodysuit writhed, eventually moving to her hand and elongating into a spear. She threw it at Luke and Coruscant, who dodged it. The spear hit the concrete sidewalk and embedded itself before exploding and sending out a hail of shrapnel.

Mars looked up and snarled. She traced a circle around her body, leaving a fiery trail. "Burning…" she shouted. The trail resolved itself into eight energy discs and she finished the phrase. "Mandala!"

The discs sped off at the alien and three ripped into her chest, sending up a geyser of greenish blood. Two hit the bracelets adorning her wrists, shattering them. En's face took on a look of shock and her eyes turned glassy as she plummeted to the ground.

Ali raced to his beloved. "EN!" he shouted, but her body faded into oblivion before it hit the ground. He turned to Rei, anger boiling from his blue eyes. He raised his hands and his fingernails extended, forming into long claws.

Rei held up her hands and clasped them together. Reddish flames danced along her fingertips and her hands were soon engulfed in a ball of fire. "Fire Soul!" she shouted. A large ball of fire shot from the extended index fingers, racing at Ali.

The alien leaped into the air. "You'll have to do better than that," he taunted.

Rei gritted her teeth and smiled. "Oh, I will."

* * *

Luke and Coruscant confronted the still hovering Galaxia. "You won't win!" the redheaded Senshi of hope declared. "We shall fight you to the last."

Galaxia smiled, showing off her fangs. **"Good. Starseeds taste so mush sweeter when they are plucked from a person after a fight."** She raised her hands a dozen energy pulses shot off to the Jedi Masters.

Coruscant and Luke's lightsabers blurred into blue and green strobes as they deflected them away and back at Chaos. The bluish energy spheres hit a shield surrounding the demon and exploded, though, temporarily blinding the two Jedi Masters. When the glare faded, Galaxia floated down to the ground and snarled. **"Sailor Anima-Mates, attack!"**

Both Luke and Sailor Coruscant's danger sense went into immediate overdrive. "Rei, be careful!" Luke shouted.

The Senshi of the flame turned from Ali's battered body and nodded. "Sure thing." She turned back to the battered alien and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Next, she reached down grabbed onto Ali's left wrist and concentrated, hitting the bracelet with a Force-assisted punch and shattering the golden ornamentation. She quickly destroyed the other one before turning and running over as the four fallen Senshi descended from the heavens.

Sailor Iron Mouse bounded down from a rooftop and sprinted to Luke. She faked a roundhouse kick and faked him out before striking him in the face with a palm thrust, bruising him. He reeled back, but rolled away from another charge and swept low with his leg, tripping her up as Iron Mouse approached and sending her down in a heap. Luke glanced at her, then turned around just in time to be hit by a blast from Tin Nyanko's bazooka. The missile exploded right in front of him, knocking the Jedi Master back and into Sailor Mars.

Coruscant looked over at them and shouted, "No!" She suddenly felt something wrap around her right forearm. She looked up and saw Lead Crow hovering above her, wings flapping slightly and whip in hand.

The redheaded Anima-Mate sneered, a malicious glint shining in her eyes. Coruscant sighed and moaned, "Not again" right before electric current shot through her body, sending her into spasms.

Galaxia smiled and descended to the ground. **"This will be fun. I can feel the power of their starseeds from here."** She walked forward, claws twitching and ready to rip theirs souls from their bodies. Two blurs suddenly hit the pavement in front of her. She reared back. **"What is this?"** It was two roses; one colored red, the other orange. Her red eyes looked up to the rooftop of a store.

"The peace of the morning is precious. To disturb it is a sin," Tuxedo Ennth said, arms crossed.

Tuxedo Mask looked at him and nodded. "Good speech."

Ennth nodded back. "Thanks, but it's still weird. Jaina's are much better." He glanced to his right at Sailor Corellia, who was blushing slightly from the compliment.

"Aw, thanks Zekk." She glanced to _her_ right at Sailor Moon, who was standing ready.

The two Senshi nodded, then looked down at Galaxia and posed. "You have corrupted the souls of our friends and attacked innocents. I can't forgive you for that!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Corellia pointed at the demon and spoke up. "We are here to put an end to your evil plans, demon!"

The two posed back to back and spoke together. "We are pretty soldiers in sailor suits. And in the name of the Moon,"

Jaina broke off from the speech. "And the Force," before they both pointed at Galaxia again.

"We'll punish you!"

Galaxia rolled her eyes. **"I have heard that before."** She motioned to the quartet, but Tuxedo Ennth flung another rose at Galaxia. It struck her chest armor stem first, cracking it and causing her to stumble back slightly.

Sailor Moon pointed her wand at her and shouted, "Silver Crystal Power Kiss!"

Corellia quickly unclipped her lightsaber from her skirt and also pointed it at the demon, thumbing the activation button and shouting, "Silver Crystal Saber Attack!" Twin beams of silvery energy shot from their weapons and struck Galaxia.

A mere half-second before the impact, however, the fallen Senshi raised her arms and erected a telekinetic barrier around herself. The beams struck her shield, physically pushing her back and enveloping her, but not penetrating her shield.

Corellia gritted her teeth as seconds passed. "This isn't working! She's too strong!"

Moon shook her head. "You're wrong! We have two Ginzoishou here. Surely one would be enough…. I think."

Tuxedo Mask and Ennth watched as their soulmates struggled with the demon. "Something's wrong," Ennth observed. He pointed to the twin beams of energy, which were starting to waver.

Suddenly, Galaxia fired off a telekinetic shockwave at the quartet. Sailor Corellia stopped firing and deactivated her lightsaber. "We gotta get out of here!" she yelled, grabbing Moon and jostling her.

Sailor Moon ceased her attack and all four jumped from the building mere seconds before Galaxia's attack hit it, blowing off the top two stories and sending debris flying all around.

By now Sailor Mars and Luke had disentangled themselves. "Sorry about that," he muttered.

Mars looked around and saw the Sailor Anima-Mates surrounding them "We've got trouble."

Coruscant grabbed at the whip ensnaring her arm. "I hate whips!" she yelled. Suddenly, she looked down the street. "The cavalry's here!"

Luke glanced over and saw seven beings running. He recognized Han, Chewie, Lowie, Sailor Chiron, Artemis and Sailor Venus, but the seventh was a slight mystery. She was obviously a Sailor Senshi, but her long, brown hair was tied up into two buns on the sides of her head and her color scheme was identical to Corellia's. "Leia?" he finally surmised.

Sailor Alderaan took the point and posed. "I am the Senshi of life, Sailor Alderaan. When life is threatedned, I am disturbed… and life will no longer be threatened after that."

Venus stepped forward and gave her thumbs up. "Nice speech!"

Alderaan nodded, then raised her arms and shouted, "Twilight Pulse!" Onyx bolts of lightning erupted around her body, coalescing at her hands ands streaming out.

The bolts hit Galaxia dead on, but did nothing to the fallen Senshi's shield. She smirked, showing off her fangs. **"You are not worthy,"** she taunted, motioning with her right hand. Suddenly, all seven new arrivals felt themselves shoved back by an invisible force. They tumbled back along the street like rag dolls, leaving Galaxia able to deal with Luke, Coruscant and Mars.

She looked at Lead Crow and said, **"Remove your whip."** The Senshi nodded and tugged at the whip with her good hand, retracting it.

Galaxia raised her arms and fired off three energy pulses, but before they could hit, Sailor Coruscant raised her gloved hands and held them in front of her. "Shield of Hope!" she shouted. A greenish energy barrier formed, allowing her to barely deflect the bolts away.

Luke turned to his wife and did a quick scan of her. "You're hurt, Mara."

The Senshi gasped and nodded, her flame-red hair bouncing around. "What was your first guess, farmboy?"

She looked back at Galaxia, who was standing there with hands on her hips. **"You are pathetic, you know that? Your simple shield will crack soon enough, and your mate has nothing to fight me with other than a plasma sword."** She walked forward, but a sudden blur of orange stopped her and caught her attention. She looked back at Luke, who now held a black rose. A half-second later, Luke's jumpsuit glowed and melted, reforming into a tuxedo! Galaxia shielded her red eyes while Luke transformed. **"It's not possible!"**

After another few moments, Luke stood there transformed. "I am Tuxedo Jedi," he said, taking Coruscant's hand in his. "Now, it's time for you to transform, Sailor Coruscant."

Coruscant nodded, feeling a sudden rush of energy. She held out her right hand and concentrated. Her transformation wand appeared, then dissolved and reformed with a different style. She held it to the sky and shouted, "Coruscant Star Power Makeup!"

A bright light enveloped her and, when it faded, her Senshi uniform was slightly altered. The ribbon trailing behind her was now double-pleated, and a small green neckband encircled her neck. She pointed at Galaxia with one hand and placed the other on her hip. "You have disturbed the peace of this planet and threatened my friends. I can't allow that!" She posed along with Tuxedo Jedi and continued. "In the name of the Force, we'll punish you!"

She held her hand out palm-up. A wavy sphere of energy appeared in it and she shouted, "Shockwave!", rearing back and throwing it at Galaxia.

The sphere quickly grew into the size of a basketball by the time it exploded against Galaxia's shield.

The demon didn't even flinch at the explosion, though. **"Playtime is over,"** she said, gathering up tremendous amounts of energy and beginning to glow. **"Now you die."**

Tuxedo Jedi reflexively grabbed Coruscant's hand. "I have an idea."

Coruscant glanced at him, a slight smirk on her lips. "I think I know what you're planning. Luna once described combined attacks to us during one of her training sessions." She concentrated on the link she shared with Luke, the bond they shared through the Force and through their very souls.

Their clenched fists grew bright, and they both shouted, "Light of Hope!" A white beam shot out from their hands, striking Galaxia's shield with a sudden intensity.

The beam strobed over the translucent barrier, wearing it down. Sweat formed on Galaxia's brow as she struggled to maintain the barrier...

Aluminum Seiren raised her arms above her head and shouted, "Galactica Tsunami!" Streams of watery blue energy streamed around her arms and shot off at the two Jedi Masters, but they broke off their attack and dodged Seiren's attack.

Sailor Mars clenched her fists together, index fingers extended. "Fire…" she shouted as orange flame erupted from her gloved hands." …Soul!" Flames shot at Seiren, but the ditzy Senshi somehow managed to leap up and out of the way.

* * *

Down the street, Sailors Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko approached Han, Chewie and Lowie. "They will be easy pickings," Lead Crow said, cracking her whip in an almost playful fashion.

Lowie roared and brandished his lightsaber. "Do be careful, Master Lowbacca!" Em Teedee worried.

The young Wookiee rolled his eyes before charging at the two Senshi, followed by a bowcaster firing Chewie.

Tin Nyanko quickly held up her bazooka and fired off a missile. It exploded between the Wookiees, knocking them back and to the street.

Han's lips curled in an angry sneer. "No! Damn you!" he shouted, quick-drawing and firing off a dozen shots from his blaster.

Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko almost lazily dodged the red energy bolts with feints and leaps, rapidly closing the distance to him.

Before they could reach him and gut him, two humans emerged from an alley between them and Han. "Stay away from my father!" Anakin shouted, brandishing his lightsaber.

Sailor Saturn's own violet plasma blade was at the ready as well. "Sorry we're late, Mister Solo."

Han let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and his shoulders sagged slightly. "It's all right, kid." He holstered his blaster and watched as Anakin and Hotaru approached Tin Nyanko and Lead Crow.

"I'll take the ugly one," Anakin said.

Hotaru looked at him and smirked. "Which one's the ugly one?"

Lead Crow's red eyes bugged out in anger and her tan skin turned beet-red. "What? Why you insolent little insect, I'll-"

She stepped forward, but Tin Nyanko surreptitiously stuck her foot out, tripping the angry Senshi and sending her stumbling forward. Lead Crow's right arm jutted out, partially breaking her fall, but the left side of her face hit the concrete road, cutting her cheek and forehead.

Tin Nyanko's golden eyes betrayed mock concern as she surveyed her comrade. She clutched her hands together and held them up to her cheek. "Oh, my! You'd better be careful, Lead Crow. Our enemies pack more punch than a simple road."

Lead Crow quickly got to her feet and quickly marched forward up to the felinoid's Senshi and poked her in the chest. "You-you tripped me!" she stuttered, her voice rising in anger.

Tin Nyanko simply smiled, baring her fangs. "You'll have to prove that to Galaxia, and all she will see and hear is that you couldn't avoid a simple foot." She locked eyes with Lead Crow, and the taller Senshi backed up a bit.

Anakin and Hotaru watched the goings on. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked her.

The rather diminutive Senshi of death shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe I'll understand when I'm older, but I hope not."

* * *

Farther back down the street, Galaxia surveyed the situation. Two more of her warriors were now dead, and she could sense reinforcements heading that way. She snarled and cried out, **"Retreat!"** Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko, Aluminum Seiren and Iron Mouse all stood up and teleported out, leaving Galaxia alone to deliver one final threat. **"This isn't over,"** she snarled just before vanishing.

Tuxedo Jedi and Sailor Coruscant quickly reverted back to Luke and Mara, while everyone gathered around the Jedi Masters. "Nice tux, kid," Han chuckled, slapping him on the back.

Luke paid him no mind, instead focusing on Sailors Corellia and Moon. "You two were fighting each other." he stated, his eyes narrowing.

The two young women shook their heads in protest. "No, Uncle Luke," Corellia said.

Moon looked down and away from his glare. "I was fighting Chaos, not Jaina."

Luke's blue eyes narrowed even more. "Do not lie to me. You didn't want the other Senshi to grab the honor of sealing Chaos away."

Sailors Corellia and Moon started to protest, but they soon stopped talking under Luke's glare. He began pacing back and forth a bit before continuing. "Because of your petty jealousies, a prime opportunity to end this was wasted." He motioned to Sailors Venus and Alderaan. "We must intensify everyone's training. Minako, work with Leia. Leia, work with Minako. Tenel Ka will continue with Makoto, and Mara and I shall work with Rei."

He turned back to the two cowed Senshi and his nostrils flared. "You two will work with each other. Train her well, Jaina. All of our lives depend on you two."

The Jedi Master turned and began walking back to the temple, Mara and Rei trailing behind him. Sailor Corellia and Sailor Moon reverted back to their civilian forms.

"Jaina?" Usagi asked. "How does he know that you're training me?"

The young woman shrugged. "He's Uncle Luke. That's why."

* * *

Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi and Mamoru lived, ate and breathed the ways of the Jedi for the next two weeks. And Anja and Leia trained heavily in the use of their powers as Sailor Senshi. Ami and Tionne continued their search for Galaxia's hideout, and Hotaru continued high school. The days were long for all.

Luke stood with Rei in her shrine's back area. Her eyes were blindfolded as she held Luke's lightsaber, set for training mode. A training remote hovered around her from the _Saber_, darting around.

"You must reach out and learn to think beyond the moment," he intoned, walking around with his right hand out in front. The remote quickly zipped around and fired off a rapid succession of low-power bolts.

Rei's arms blurred she deflected them away with a _spang_, sending them up into the air or ricocheting off objects. Mara watched from the opposite side of Luke. "Excellent. We can begin construction of your lightsaber soon, maybe in two days."

Rei smiled as she continued deflecting bolts, sweat forming on her brow beneath her raven-black hair. "Where will I find a crystal?" she asked.

Mara's eyes looked around and she shrugged. "You can find them anywhere, Rei. You simply have to know where to look."

The remote suddenly stopped and floated to the ground. Rei deactivated the lightsaber and pulled off the blindfold, shaking her head and her long hair at the same time. She tossed the lightsaber at Luke, who caught it one-handed and clipped it to his belt. "Your skills are improving, as well as your control over your anger."

Rei bowed deeply at the waist. "Thank you, Master. It would have been impossible without you."

Mara walked over to the pair. "I'm going over to the ships and check on Leia's progress. She's definitely got the speech part down, and I bet she's all right with her powers too."

Luke nodded, his mouth tilting up slightly. "I have a meeting with Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru." The two embraced and kissed before breaking off.

Mara headed out, but she stopped and looked back at Luke. "Hey!" she shouted.

Luke glanced at her with his sky-blue eyes, and she hesitated a moment before continuing. "Be careful," she finally blurted out.

Luke nodded, then tossed her a salute before walking off. He paused near the front of the yard where Tenel Ka, Jacen and Makoto were practicing. Makoto and Jacen were watching Tenel Ka twirling her two blades around, her turquoise-colored lightsaber and her new sakabato. The air whistled around her as she thrust them forward, then brought the sakabato back for a back-thrust, followed up with an overhead slash from her lightsaber.

Tenel Ka felt his eyes on her and she stopped, deactivating her rancor-tooth lightsaber and turning to him. "How did I look, Master?" she asked, nervousness slightly on her voice.

A small smile crossed the Jedi Master's lips. "Excellent form, Tenel Ka. And you've adapted to two arms perfectly."

Tenel Ka's cheeks colored slightly and she swallowed. Luke turned to Makoto. "Have you begun construction of your lightsaber? Tenel Ka indicated you've made great progress in your studies."

Makoto breathed out. "Well… it's a little hard building it, but Ami's been helping me out. I'm more a baker than an electrician," she said, ending with a short laugh. "Anyway… I'm going with a less traditional design, to complement my fighting style."

Luke nodded, then turned to Jacen. "And you, my nephew?"

The young man scratched the back of his head. "Well… I can last ten minutes against Tenel Ka before I'm on the floor with bruises all over my body?"

Luke paused for a moment, the birds chirping loudly in the silence. "You might want to work on that," he finally said before nodding his head and walking out.

* * *

Luke arrived at the Outer Senshi's mansion ten minutes later. With a flick of the Force, the iron gates opened and allowed the Jedi Master access. Instead of entering the front doors, he immediately went to the backyard.

There, Haruka and Michiru dueled with training remotes under the careful tutelage of Meiou Setsuna, Jedi Master. The Senshi of time stood off to the side sipping tea while Haruka and Michiru dodged and deflected bolts.

Luke gently cleared his throat, catching their attention. Setsuna turned her ancient eyes to the remotes and reached out with the Force, telekinetically turning them off. "I thought your planet didn't have that technology," he said, walking to the hovering spheres.

Setsuna glanced at him. "Leia let us borrow them from the _Falcon_."

Haruka smirked. "It beats trying to dodge flying rocks."

Luke's right eyebrow arched at that. "Well, shall we begin?"

Michiru nodded and lead the quartet up to a large white patio attached to the house. "I assume you'd like to talk about our involvement with Chaos seven years ago," she stated, sitting down at a table.

Luke sat next to her. "Out of all the Senshi, you two had the most contact with her and the greatest insight into what her army is like."

He looked at them imploringly, but Haruka closed her blue eyes and shook her head. "Sorry, Master Skywalker, but Michiru and I have almost no usable information concerning that." A rueful smile crossed her lips as she breathed in and continued. "We didn't even know lightsaber plasma could block her starseed-stealing attacks."

Luke shrugged. "It was worth a shot, and the only thing we could do at the time." A thought suddenly struck him. "Is jealousy a natural part of being a Senshi?"

Michiru chuckled. "If you're referring to Jaina and Usagi, don't worry. Usagi has a way of befriending anyone. Trust us on that."

Luke nodded, his serious expression cracking a bit. He peered over at the field where Michiru and Haruka were practicing. "How are they coming along?" he asked Setsuna.

She thought for a moment before replying. "I believe that after this, they can be promoted to Jedi Knight."

Luke nodded and then rose from his seat, cape swirling about his form. "I must go."

The three Senshi quickly jumped to their feet in respect. "May the Force be with you, Luke," Setsuna said.

Luke tilted his head slightly, then glanced at Haruka and Michiru before heading off.

Michiru's sky-blue eyes tracked the Jedi Master and a chill ran up her spine as his image receded. "I have a bad feeling, like we'll never see him again."

Haruka scoffed at her best friend. "Come on, he's Luke Skywalker! What can hurt him?"

* * *

Luke's feet quickly carried him away from the mansion and out of Tokyo, onto the path leading to the _Falcon_ and _Saber_. He stopped halfway to the ships and turned around. "Hello, Galaxia."

The winged demon descended, leathery wings folding around her armored body. **"When you fall, the others shall fall as well."**

A wan smile crossed Luke's face. "When I am dead, the Jedi shall carry on. I am merely a link to the past."

Galaxia walked up to him, but he stood his ground. **"You underestimate your worth, Skywalker. A whole galaxy looks to you as a savior, almost a messianic figure."** The fallen Senshi stood a half-meter away from the Jedi Master, her breath hot and rather putrid. **"Your death shall be the first step."**

Luke belted out a laugh. "Don't you know, Chaos? There is no death, only the Force." The demon snarled, but Luke was already bounding away to the treetops. He sent out telepathic signals through the Force. _I am fighting Chaos, please hurry!_ He didn't know if he would be heard, but at the moment, he didn't care.

Luke landed on a branch and unclipped his lightsaber, sending an argent green blade forth. Urgent inquiries from his wife, sister and the other Jedi and Senshi bounded around in his head, but he shut it out. He whipped around, bringing his lightsaber up in order to deflect a few energy blasts from Galaxia.

The demon hovered near him, then reared back and flew straight at him! Galaxia rammed her right shoulder into his midsection, pitching him off the branch and knocking his lightsaber from his hand with the edge of one of her leathery wings.

Luke tumbled to the ground, but a sense of serenity washed over him as he crashed. He sensed Mara, Leia and others heading to him. He knew they wouldn't reach him in time, but that was okay. He knew at least he would be able to say goodbye to them.

The Jedi Master let out a cry of pain as he struck the dirt. Galaxia landed near him, right hand glowing a brilliant white. **"Now, die,"** she snarled, firing off a white energy sphere.

At that moment, Sailors Coruscant and Alderaan came crashing through the underbrush. "Luke!" Coruscant yelled.

Luke sat up at the sound of his wife's voice and smiled-just in time to be hit right in the chest by Galaxia's attack. Coruscant's eyes widened in horror and time slowed to a crawl for her. "NO!" she shouted.

Alderaan's brown eyes glanced at her brother, a look of undisguised horror on her regal face. "No, you can't!"

Galaxia looked back at them. **"Yes, I can." **She turned her red eyes back to Luke as a shining white crystal emerged from his chest and levitated to the demon's clawed hand. She plucked it out of the air and examined the shining bauble. **"Such power…"** she murmured before teleporting away.

Coruscant and Alderaan quickly reverted back to Mara and Leia before running over to the fallen Jedi. Mara's arms scooped her husband up. "You can't be dead!" she cried out, tears pouring from her eyes. "Please, wake up!" She placed her hands on his chest and opened their bond up fully, letting her own energy flow into him. "Please… I need you… we need you..."

Luke's eyes fluttered open and looked up at her. His hand weakly grasped and entwined with hers. "Luminous…beings are…we," he gasped out.

Leia leaned over. "Come on, Luke! Fight this!" A gasp escaped her lips when Luke's body began fading, becoming translucent.

Mara felt his weight leaving him, along with her happiness. Other people approached, but she didn't care. She bent down and kissed Luke on the forehead. "I love you, Luke. And our child loves you too."

Luke smiled. "I love you too, Mara." And with those words, he vanished.

Leia collapsed beside her sister-in-law, clutching her chest in pain and grimacing in utter pain.

Mara looked at her, feeling her internal walls crumble. She put her arms around Leia and pulled her in for a hug, bawling like a child. Neither looked up as Setsuna, Tionne, Han, Mamoru and Usagi, Jaina and the rest gathered around.

* * *

All eventually gathered at Haruka and Michiru's mansion, a hole in everyone's soul about the size of an earnest Jedi Master.

In the living room, Jaina and Usagi sat in silence. "It's my fault," Jaina finally muttered, her brown eyes staring a hole in the carpet.

Usagi looked over at her. "Don't take all the blame for yourself. I was there."

A faint smile lit Jaina's somber expression. "Fine, then. We both messed up." She leaned over and offered her hand, which Usagi accepted.

Upstairs, Ami sat in a guest bedroom on the floor, hunched over with her mini-computer in her lap. Her right hand typed furiously and her eyes burned from strain. Still, she would not stop.

In _her_ mind, she failed Master Skywalker. Now the man who seemed more like a father to her than her own biological father was prisoner of Galaxia. So wrapped up was she, the blue-haired genius didn't even feel Tionne's presence until she was right in front of her. Ami suddenly looked up in shock. "Oh!" she cried out.

Tionne smiled and sat down next to her. "You seem…distracted."

Ami's eyes went back to the screen in front of her and she rubbed them, clearing some of the cobwebs. "I must find Galaxia's hideout. I must!" Her hands blurred as she typed and talked. "If I had found Galaxia's hideout earlier, if we had gone there to stop Chaos-"

Tionne interrupted her. "If I was more interested in helping you out rather than United States history, we might've found the enemy's hideout earlier." She placed a reassuring hand on Ami's shoulder and let soothing thoughts flow through the contact. "The burden of blame is not yours, Ami."

Ami blinked tears away and glanced back at her mini-computer. "Thank you, Tionne." The elven Jedi Master nodded and leaned forward to examine Ami's data, and the pair began the attempt to narrow down Galaxia's hideout.

In the rest of the house, everyone milled about, not sure what to do. Mara sat at a table with Leia and Han, too numb to feel or do anything or to care. Her green eyes were bloodshot, her skin was pale, and sobs still occasionally wracked her body.

Leia just sat there with Han, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and a look of cold anger on his face. The princess alternated between expressions of deep sorrow and murderous rage, herself.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood in one corner, while the younger ones milled about. Anja's eyes looked around the room, not quite believing the malaise that had settled upon her friends. _There's only one way to snap them out of this funk,_ she thought.

Anja marched over to the table and jumped onto it, startling everyone. "Okay, what in the nine hells of Corellia has gotten into you people?" she shouted. "Okay, Luke is gone, but he's not gone permanently." She looked over at Setsuna. "Weren't you the one who said that we can get the enemy's starseeds back and restore them? Well, if them, why not Luke?"

Silence reigned for a moment before Setsuna found her voice. "Well…yes."

Mara looked up at Anja. She winced as she remembered that. "Oh, by the spires of Alderaan," she said, smacking her forehead. "It was just the pain of losing Luke and the hormones from being pregnant…"

Anja looked down at her from the table. "It wasn't just that, was it."

The new mother's eyes flickered back and forth as she formulated an answer. "No, it wasn't. When I lost the connection to Luke, a part of myself vanished with him." She looked over at Leia. "I think only Leia knows what I feel right now."

Mara got to her shaky feet. "But, I know Luke. And you're right, Anja. None of us can mope around here. We have to defeat Chaos and save the ones taken prisoner."

Anja leapt down from the table and grinned. "Now that's the Mara Jade I know."

Leia abruptly slammed her fist on the table, drawing everyone's attention. "I know what Luke would want us to do. He'd want us to fight against this evil." She rose to her feet and began walking over to Mara and Anja. "If we want to survive, we must fight!"

Halfway to the pair, she stopped walking and looked to the skylight. "Something's coming!" she shouted.

Setsuna walked to the middle of the ballroom, her neck craning as she looked to the skylight. She held out her right hand and concentrated, summoning her transformation wand. "Pluto Crystal Power Makeup!" she shouted. A green light enveloped her and, when faded, Sailor Pluto stood there. Her time staff was held high and she half-shouted, "Dark Dome Close!"

A crystalline barrier formed above everyone's heads about two seconds before the skylight imploded, sending down a rain of razor-sharp shards.

Usagi and Jaina ran in from the living room. "We've got company!" Jaina shouted.

Usagi glanced back at the living room and pointed. "The Phantom Sisters and Amazoness Quartet just busted through the front door! What'll we do?"

Haruka looked up to the ceiling and gritted her teeth. "Ami and Tionne are upstairs!" She sent a message to the pair through the Force. _Get out. Escape._ The blond tomboy then checked her watch. "Hotaru's still in school along with Anakin. They weren't able to get out when Luke's starseed was captured."

Usagi looked around. "We must transform, now!" She and Jaina held their hands to the sky, summoning their transformation wands and shouting,

"Corellia Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Moon Eternal Makeup!"

A blizzard of feathers enveloped Usagi's body, melting her clothes into a Sailor Fuku complete with cloth wings, a white, heart-shaped bow tied on front, white knee-high boots and a multi-colored skirt.

A gray energy field, meanwhile, surrounded Jaina. It turned her clothes into a Sailor Fuku with a gray bow on front and a black miniskirt. Ankle boots and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

A half-second later, Sailors Moon and Corellia stood there. Moon's eyes swept the room. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked. Twelve cries subsequently sounded from the ballroom.

"Dathomir Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Tatooine Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Coruscant Star Power Makeup!"

"Alderaan Power Makeup!"

"Bespin Power Makeup!"

"Chiron Power Makeup!"

"Melodie Power Makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

For a moment of eternity, the ballroom glowed brighter than a supernova. When the light faded, the Sailor Senshi stood ready for battle.

Dathomir unclipped her lightsaber and unsheathed her sakabato and, with Uranus and Jupiter, headed for the door to the living room. "We must be ready," Jupiter said.

Suddenly, the wall exploded. Dathomir's arms raised and she crossed her two weapons in front of her while shouting, "Hapan Wall of Protection!" A crystalline barrier formed, deflecting the debris.

Chewie and Lowie unholstered their bowcasters and, with primal screams, began firing into the dust cloud. Han soon joined his two friends, pure fury etched on his face. "This is for Luke, you Hutt slime!" he shouted.

The dust soon cleared, revealing the Phantom Sisters and the Amazoness Quartet. Pallapalla looked at Han with a slightly psychotic look. "You shot at me! I'm gonna hurt you!" The blue-haired woman jumped up and somersaulted over Dathomir's barrier, landing in front of Han. She kicked at him, but the former smuggler dodged back and rolled.

Sailor Alderaan saw the attack on her husband. "Stay away from him!" she shouted. Lightning formed around her body. "Twilight Pulse!" The onyx bolts shot off from her hands, enveloping Pallapalla and slamming the immature woman back into a wall and through it, sending plaster everywhere.

Petz looked at Alderaan and sneered. "Why is everyone copying my lightning? Dark Lightning!" she shouted clenching her fist as lightning enveloped her arms, enabling her to rush Dathomir slide between her blades and shoulderblock the Hapan princess aside while rushing right at Alderaan.

The brunette Senshi of peace had only enough time to gasp before she was barreled over and knocked into Han. Pallapalla looked up at Petz and held her hand to her chin in thought. "Wow! Can you teach me to do that?"

Petz glanced over at her and contempt shone in her green eyes as she sneered. "Grow up, first."

Uranus unclipped her Space Sword from her skirt and settled into an attack stance with the blade and lightsaber. "For love and justice, I shall send you to hell!" She charged at Calaveras and Koan.

The elder Phantom Sister backed up, then grabbed Koan and shoved her forward. "Oh!" Koan cried. She stumbled forward-and was impaled on Uranus' golden-colored lightsaber.

Uranus snarled and kicked the light blue-haired Sister off the plasma blade. "Double Space Sword Blaster!" she shouted, slicing both blades down. Twin crescent-shaped energy blasts shot off from the blades, striking Calaveras in the chest and slicing up the gold blouse she wore-as well as the flesh beneath. Greenish blood spurted from the wound, and her mouth opened in a gurgling scream as she fell.

Uranus' blue eyes looked around. "Who's next?"

In response, Galaxia and the Sailor Anima-Mates descended from the destroyed skylight. **"I am."**

* * *

Sailor Venus looked up and pointed. "Crescent Beam!" she shouted, firing off a golden energy beam from her index finger. It struck Sailor Lead Crow's left wing, slicing off part of the appendage and sending the dark-skinned Senshi into an uncontrolled crash onto the hardwood floor.

Venus looked at her finger in astonishment. "I hit her? All right!"

Tin Nyanko landed next to the twitching Lead Crow and readied her bazooka, firing off a missile at the blond Senshi. It struck her chest and exploded, pitching her back and sending her crashing into Mars and Neptune.

"Get off me!" Mars shouted at Venus, pushing her elbow out of her face. Neptune tried to crawl out, but was pinned down.

Sailor Corellia looked around and rapidly assessed the situation. Several of her friends were hurt, and Sailor Galaxia's descent split the group in two. She shouted, "Retreat!"

Dathomir, Jupiter, Uranus, Lowie, Zekk and Moon gathered around he while the rest split into smaller groups and moved off. The first group bolted through a pair of large doors into the backyard, led by Sailor Alderaan and Han. "I got a bad feeling about this," Han muttered, looking around and readying his blaster.

Sailor Chiron trotted beside him. "I have to agree, Mister Solo. I sense…something." She suddenly turned to the right and pointed. "There!"

Three flamboyantly dressed men stood on top of a hedge near the house. "Aren't you cute!" Tigers-Eye said to Chiron, an odd grin plastered on his face. He jumped off the hedge and raised a flaming stick to his mouth. before breathing on the flame and sending forth a geyser.

Sailor Neptune stepped forward and brandished her mirror. "Submarine Reflection!" The mirror's surface rippled and a translucent barrier formed around her, deflecting the fire away. Her eyes looked over her now smoldering garden and her lips trembled. "My prize-winning daisies!" she shouted. Her elegant face scrunched in anger and she held her gloved hands above her head, gathering energy. "Deep…" she began. A large sphere of blue energy formed in her hands and she finished. "Submerge!"

She dropped her arms to her side and the sphere flew at the Amazon Trio, exploding and scattering them. She looked back and saw Sailors Tin Nyanko and Iron Mouse heading their way. Neptune unclipped her lightsaber and ignited it, sending an aquamarine blade shooting forth. "I shall hold the line." she said, turning to Han and Alderaan.

Han opened his mouth, but Alderaan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Sailors Chiron and Melodie approached Neptune, but a single glance from her sent them back.

Iron Mouse ran across the deck attached to the main house and jumped into the air, flipping around before landing in front of Neptune. She sent a series of rabbit punches at the aquamarine-haired Senshi, but Neptune dodged each one.

The Senshi of the sea finally grew disgusted and swiped at Iron Mouse with her lightsaber, splitting her open from throat to tail. The mouse-eared Senshi gurgled and fell to the ground, but Tin Nyanko took that opportunity and fired off a 'special' round from her bazooka.

The missile hit Neptune right in the chest, knocking her back. Her chest glowed and a crystal emerged from it-her starseed. The bauble floated over to Tin Nyanko and the felinoid purred, plucking the shining jewel out of the air. "Galaxia will reward me for this!"

Her yellow eyes looked over at Iron Mouse, who was struggling to her feet as her wounds closed up. _It's a pity she lived,_ she thought, turning back to the mansion.

* * *

Alderaan and Melodie watched Neptune's sacrifice from a wooded area behind Haruka and Michiru's mansion. "We can't do this," Melodie said. "We have to take the fight to them."

Alderaan nodded, her brown eyes never leaving the now-burning house. "I know, Sannah. I know."

Sailor Corellia's group ran through the front yard, barely two steps ahead of their pursuers. Zekk suddenly skidded to a halt and turned back. "Wait! Ami and Tionne's still in there!"

Dathomir paused and looked back at the house, motioning to it with her sakabato. "That is a fact. We must return!" A window on the second floor suddenly exploded outward, sending shards of razor-sharp glass plummeting to the rose bushes below. Two silvery chains shot out from the hole and hit the ground in front of them, the hooks on the front burying themselves into the concrete.

The Senshi of balance looked back up and saw a welcome sight; Mercury and Yavin sliding down the chains! The two Senshi landed on the ground. "Sorry we're late," Mercury said. She held up her mini-computer up in her right hand. "I believe we've found Galaxia's hideout!"

Corellia ran up to them, but stopped about halfway. She suddenly felt…anger from behind. She slowly turned around and saw Hotaru-no, she saw Sailor Saturn and Anakin. Saturn's Silence Glaive was in hand and a _cold_ expression was on her face. "Michiru has fallen," she muttered.

With those words, Uranus looked at her destroyed home and reached out with the Force, searching for her best friend. When Neptune couldn't be found, when all Uranus felt was a void… "Argh!" she screamed, racing back with wide eyes.

Anakin ran up to his sister. "What the kriff happened?"

Corellia's watery brown eyes fell upon her younger brother. "Galaxia's army attacked." She raised a hand willed it to steady itself before placing it on his shoulder. "And you know about Uncle Luke, right?"

The young Jedi Knight nodded, pain etched on his face. "If I wasn't visiting Hotaru's school, I might've-"

Corellia cut him off with a savage shake. "We've no time for that! We have to help Haruka out!" She turned back to the mansion and stopped as several beings emerged from the front doors. "Oh, no…"

The Phantom Sisters, Lead Crow and Aluminum Seiren walked out, weapons and energy attacks ready. Lead Crow cracked her whip, sending out a pulse of violet electricity racing to Uranus.

The blond-haired Senshi held her lightsaber and Space Sword out, deflecting bolts away from her. "I'll kill you!" she snarled, charging them.

Aluminum Seiren cupped her hands together in front of her, concentrated and a sphere of brilliant white energy formed in her hands. "I'm sorry, but you can't do that!" she said with some measure of sincerity.

Uranus suddenly stopped short, not only to avoid the attack, but also to stop herself from killing in anger. "No, I won't go to the Dark Side!" she shouted, backing up and stopping.

Sailor Yavin reached into the Force and sprinted to her side, chains rattling and retracting. Yavin looked at Uranus with her silver eyes and smiled. "It looks like you could use some help."

Uranus turned back, but Aluminum Seiren had already fired off not one, but two energy spheres.

Yavin raised her arms and shouted, "Chain of Annihilation!" The chains encircling her body rattled and shot from her wrists, striking the spheres and detonating them before they hit either her or Uranus. Aluminum Seiren pouted while Lead Crow jumped into the air. Her feathered wings flapped, allowing her to hover over the battlefield, albeit with difficulty due to her injury. Strain showed on her face, but she kept in the air.

Corellia looked up at the Senshi and raised her gloved hands. "Corellia Hyperspace Vortex!" she shouted. Ribbons of energy twirled around her arms, shooting off and intersecting about a meter in front. The blood-red beam shot at Lead Crow and hit her left wing, slicing off the already-damaged wing.

Lead Crow plummeted to the ground with a shriek, but before she hit, the golden bracelets adorning her wrists glowed for a moment and fired off two whitish energy spheres.

The spheres raced to Corellia and Zekk, but did an abrupt 180-degree turn and hit Uranus and Yavin right in their backs. The two Senshi's eyes went wide even as a silvery crystal burst from their chests and hovered in front of their bodies.

Saturn yelled incoherently from her vantagepoint, while tears flowed down Mercury and Corellia's cheeks. "No, NO!" the brunette Senshi of mechanics shouted. "I hit you! It wasn't supposed to be like that. I hit you!"

She ran to the now fading forms of Uranus and Yavin, dropping to her knees halfway there. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated over and over, tears falling from her eyes. Corellia reached out even as Yavin and Uranus faded from view.

The starseeds flew over to Aluminum Seiren, who took them with a giddy smile. "Oh, goody! Galaxia will reward us well, Lead Crow!" She looked over at the limp form of Lead Crow and sighed. "Well, don't just lay there! Say something!"

Lead Crow's head rose a fraction of an inch, her mouth moving as she silently cursed out her partner and rival.

Saturn walked forward, Silence Glaive in both hands. The infinitely sharp blades of her weapon glowed brightly as she stopped beside Sailor Corellia, her face a mask of stone. "Will attacking them drive me to the Dark Side?" she asked, her voice straining to remain level.

Corellia shook her head, sending her long brown hair swishing about.

The Senshi nodded, then shouted, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" A blizzard of energy strands shot forth at Lead Crow just as she rose to her feet.

Her back was to Saturn, so the first warning she received was the energy ribbons slicing her wings apart. Aluminum Seiren's eyes went wide as her friend and rival was severely injured. "No, how could you?" An unusually intense look came over her face as she raised her arms. "I'll make you pay!"

A watery ball of energy formed in Aluminum Seiren's hands, but before she could do anything, two beams of energy hit the ground and exploded in front of her, flinging her back.

Corellia's eyes tracked the path of the attack and fell upon two…Senshi? The first one looked a bit like Usagi, although Her long hair was pink and tied into slightly different ponytails, but there was no mistaking the resemblance.

The second one wore a Sailor Fuku _identical_ to Saturn's. Her hair, however, was much lighter than Hotaru's, and her face seemed…more thoughtful. The pink-haired Senshi struck a pose; her left hand on her hip, and right hand pointing at the Sailor Anima-Mates and Phantom Sisters. "I cannot allow you to destroy the past like that! I am Sailor Neo-Moon!"

She looked over at the other Senshi, who stepped forward and let out a sigh. "And I am Sailor Neo-Saturn."

Neo-Moon turned back and pointed at the Sailor Anima-Mates and Phantom Sisters. "In the name of Crystal Tokyo and Crystal Alderaan, we'll punish you!"

The fallen Senshi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Sailor Galaxia burst through the roof of the mansion. **"Lead Crow, you have done well collecting the starseeds. Aluminum Seiren, retrieve her and return to base."** Galaxia floated in the air for another handful of seconds before vanishing in a burst of light. The ditzy Senshi ran across the yard to her friend and rival, scooping her into her arms before vanishing with the rest of Galaxia's army.

Corellia looked around at the shattered house and the burning trees and bushes. She could hear sirens coming closer could sense the city's security forces coming. Corellia sent a brief message to everyone through the Force. _Meet at Rei's Temple. Hurry!_

She turned to Zekk and Lowie, who nodded. Lowie roared and pointed to the east; the direction to Rei's temple. [That way, Jaina?]

Sailor Corellia nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. "Come on, we've gotta…go," she mumbled, slumping to the ground.

Zekk pulled an orange rose from his vest pockets and his clothes melted before reforming into a stylish tuxedo, complete with white gloves, a cape, top hat and white mask over his eyes. Now as Tuxedo Ennth, he scooped Corellia into his arms and jumped into the air, not really knowing why he was doing it.

* * *

Please read and review.


	39. Arc Four, Chapter Eight

Amber Pegasus-Thanks. :) I liked turning her into one.

Wildflower1014-LOL, yeah. A daughter. And thanks.

Here we go!

**Chapter Eight: Taking the Fight to the Enemy**  
Jaina's brown eyes fluttered open and a young man's face hovering over her swam into focus. "Oh, thank the Force you're awake!" Zekk said. He knelt down and gently helped her sit up. "Are you all right?"

"Where am I?" she asked, her eyes blinking rapidly.

Zekk chuckled. "Oh, come on. You told us where to go."

Jaina's mind cleared somewhat. "Oh, blaster bolts! We're at Rei's temple!" She turned and stood up, then promptly swooned.

Zekk grabbed her arm and steadied her, physically and through the Force. "Whoa! You're in no condition to get up!"

Jaina shook her head, making her even dizzier and sending everything out of focus. "No, no. I have to. Indecision has cost us dearly. Now Tionne, Michiru and Haruka are also prisoners of Chaos." She staggered to the door, Zekk helping her all the way.

She exited the room and was soon in the temple courtyard. It was now the next morning. "I didn't realize I was that out of it," she murmured. Her eyes fell upon a gathering near the largest tree. "What's going on?"

"Ami's found the location of Galaxia's base. We also appear to have some…allies."

Jaina saw the first young woman. She immediately recognized her through her Force aura. "She's quite powerful," she commented.

Zekk smiled and shook his head. "Oh, you have no idea."

The girl with the pink ponytails glanced over at Jaina and smiled, "Hi! I'm glad to see you awake," before running over and hugging Jaina. "My name is Chiba Usagi." She quickly broke off the hug and bowed. "I'm eighteen years old and the daughter of Queen Serenity and King Endymion, rulers of Crystal Tokyo."

Jaina slowly returned the bow, then paused halfway down. "Wait, Crystal Tokyo?" She straightened up. "I remember hearing about you. You're Chibi-Usa, aren't you?"

Chibi-Usa snarled. "Hey, that was my nickname when I was younger! I'm grown up, now!"

She leaned forward, placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at Jaina, who sighed and held her hand to her forehead. "Okay, so you're Usagi and Mamoru's daughter. Who's the other one?"

Zekk ran his fingers through his midnight-black hair. "Ah, you're gonna have to sit down for that one. Han nearly killed himself when he found out."

Jaina looked around and spotted the young woman talking to Leia, Han, Anakin, Tahiri and Hotaru. She walked over, leaving Zekk with Chibi-Usa. Jaina felt a bit of agitation coming from her mother and father, but outright hostility _radiated_ off Tahiri.

The young girl turned around as she approached and smiled. "Hi, Aunt Jaina!"

Jaina rolled her brown eyes. "Okay, I need coffee. _Now_."

Leia walked over to her daughter and ran through a meditation exercise before speaking. "It seems she's a relative of ours from the future." She looked over at Han with a coy expression. "My dearest husband nearly cracked his skull open when she said 'Hi, Papa!' to him."

Han scowled and crossed his arms. "Hey, you had a shrieking fit when she called you 'grandma'."

The young girl, only about sixteen or seventeen, bowed at Jaina. "Hello! My name is Tomo Solo. I come from one thousand years in the future and the restored planet of Crystal Alderaan."

Jaina's breath caught in her throat. "Crystal Alderaan?"

Tomo nodded somberly. "Yes. You shall use your Ginzoishou to restore the destroyed planet and usher in a new era of peace."

Jaina looked back at Chibi-Usa. "How do you two know each other if you're from my reality?"

Tomo shrugged. "There's a gateway connecting Crystal Alderaan to Crystal Tokyo and Usagi's my best friend. We go to the same high school."

Jaina looked back to Leia, her neck hurting. "Mom, Ami really knows where Galaxia is?"

The Senshi of peace nodded. "Yes. In one hour we're heading out to the _Falcon_ and _Saber_ to finalize plans."

Jaina nodded, but a thought struck her. "Are Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Minako and Rei ready for this?"

Han pointed across the courtyard. "Judge for yourself."

Jaina looked over and saw five people standing there, each one holding a lightsaber up and igniting it. Usagi and Mamoru's shot forth a brilliant white blade, while Rei's had a reddish tint to it. Makoto twirled around a double-bladed lightsaber with emerald plasma blades and Minako held up an orange one not unlike Zekk's. Jaina nodded in admiration. "The Force…will be with us."

* * *

As the sun rose for midday, the surviving Senshi and Jedi gathered around the _Millennium Falcon_. Ami stood in front of them with a portable holo-projector and her mini-computer in hand. She inputted a command and the holo-projector showed an image of a warehouse. "Galaxia is in there. I scanned the building not only through the Force, but with my computer and felt nothing through the Force, but my computer showed an energy field surrounding the buildings."

Her face scrunched up in resolution. "She's there."

Tenel Ka walked up and looked the image over with her gray eyes. "It appears that all we can do is a frontal assault."

Ami nodded. "Galaxia will detect us the second we appear within 1,000 meters of the building, and we can't sailor teleport directly in." A sigh escaped her lips before she continued. "We're gonna have to wade through the Phantom Sisters, the Amazon Trio, the Amazoness Quartet and the Anima-Mates before reaching Galaxia." Her ocean-blue eyes fell upon Jaina and Usagi. "And then it's up to you two."

Jaina nodded, uncertainty playing over her face. "I'll-I'll do it. Uncle Luke, Haruka, Michiru, Tionne and all the rest are counting on us!"

Usagi nodded as well, then turned to Jaina and stuck out her hand. "I'll work with you, not against you."

Jaina bridged the gap between the two and clasped Usagi's hand, pumping it twice. She broke it off and motioned to Chibi-Usa and Tomo. "So what are they doing here?" she asked Setsuna.

The Senshi of time shrugged. "Small Lady will not affect the timeline one way or another, but Tomo is a catalyst. She's a predestination paradox."

Jaina's eyes narrowed before she looked to the young teen. "So, what's your story? You called me 'Aunt Jaina' back at Rei's temple." A sneaky grin crossed her face. "Are you Jacen and Tenel Ka's kid?"

Tomo shook her head. "No. I am Anakin and Hotaru's daughter."

Silence reigned for a full five minutes. Jaina lightly scanned Tahiri in the interim and noted the massive amount of pure _rage_ the Senshi of sand was tamping down. She slowly looked over at Hotaru and saw her desperately trying to hide a smile. And finally, she glanced at Anakin and saw her younger brother. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he hopped from one foot to another.

She looked back at Tomo and, for the first time, really _looked_ at her. Her hair was the same style as Hotaru's, but as noted before, it was several shades lighter. She also had Hotaru's nose, but Anakin's jawline and smile-which to say, she had a small one at best.

Jaina finally walked over and hugged her niece. "It's always good to meet family."

Tomo returned the hug. "Thank you."

Tahiri's green eyes glanced around, first at Anakin, then at Hotaru. She gritted her teeth, grinding them together. "So, what's the plan?" she yelled out. "We need a plan if we're gonna beat Chaos and Galaxia-not to mention her army. And how many of them are still-"

Mara suddenly spoke up. "I suggest a multi-front approach."

Leia nodded. "You're right, but Jaina and Usagi should go in front." The two women walked up to the hologram. "We draw Galaxia's army away, letting you two slip in," Leia murmured. "Does anyone have any objections?" There were none.

She clapped her hands. "Fine, then. When should we do this?"

Luna spoke up. "We should get a good night's sleep first."

Everyone murmured their assent, and Minako said, "The early bird gets healthy, wealthy and wise!"

Luna's yellow eyes looked up at the blond. "I think you got that wrong," the feline dryly remarked.

Minako scratched the back of her head. "Really?"

Luna glanced over at Artemis. "Is your fur really white, or is it really all gray hairs?"

Mamoru stepped forward and turned around before facing the group. "Jacen, Han, Anakin, please step forward."

The three men reluctantly stepped forward. "What's this about?" Han asked.

Mamoru reached into his coat, prompting Chewie to growl in curiosity at him. He quickly pulled out three roses and, with a quick flick, tossed them at the men.

Han's strong hand grabbed the rose stem-first, while Jacen and Anakin grabbed theirs by the petals. All three Solo men were enveloped in a bright light and, when it faded, they all wore tuxedos with a mask over their eyes and a cape.

Mamoru looked over at Zekk. "You're right. They too have the power."

Han looked at his hand, now in a white glove. The rose he held now was still red, but Jacen's was a bright green, while Anakin's was as blue as his lightsaber blade. Jacen grinned. "Oh, this is great! I've never looked better!"

Anakin's hand blurred and the rose embedded itself in the ground. "It does make some sense, too. We've been linked by destiny to our beloved… whoever that may be."

Han, meanwhile, looked over at Mamoru. "Okay, kid. I don't know what's going on here, but I don't have any special powers!"

Mamoru shook his head. "That's not true, Han. You have a power, just not that of the Jedi." He walked up to Han and grabbed put a hand on his shoulder. "You have a strength you've never realized, Han. And you'll need them if you want to survive this battle."

The young man's face grew dark. "The battle against this evil will take everything we have, our heart, body and soul. Can you commit to that?"

Han snorted. "I'll do it, for love and justice!" His head slowly turned to Mara he sighed. "Okay, how do you deal with the stupid speeches?"

Mara shrugged. "I still haven't." She looked around while stroking her belly. "All right, we'll meet back here tomorrow at noon. Get plenty of sleep tonight, everyone."

* * *

Everyone nodded and most headed for their homes, but some stuck around for a bit. Tahiri stomped up to Anakin and grabbed him roughly by the arm. She silently hauled him off to the aft section of the _Jade Saber_ and the young man felt confusion, anger and sadness radiating off the young woman. "How did she happen?"

Anakin's eyes narrowed at his best friend. "How did who happen?"

Tahiri snarled and punched him in the arm. Hard. "Who the fratz do you think I mean? I'm talking about-" She stopped when she sensed two people approaching.

Tomo Solo and Tomoe Hotaru walked up, chatting amicably. Their conversation died down and stopped as they approached Anakin and Tahiri.

Anakin suddenly grabbed Hotaru and hauled the delicate teenager off by her arm. The two walked over to the _Falcon_. "Is this set in stone?" he asked her.

Hotaru's violet eyes blinked twice. "What?"

He motioned to Tomo. "Her? Is she set in stone?" He let go of her arm and paced back and forth a bit. "Master Yoda once said, and it's been quoted by nearly every Jedi Knight and Master, 'always in motion is the future'." The young man suddenly stopped and pivoted on his heel, bringing his face mere centimeters to Hotaru's. "Does that apply to us?"

Hotaru felt his hot breath on his skin. She felt his anger at the situation; being forced to choose between his two best friends. She also felt his feelings shifting. "The future can be changed, but I don't want it to. I love you, Anakin! You know that!"

Anakin nodded. "I know, and I've been thinking about it ever since you told me over that chocolate parfait." He paused for a moment and gathered his roiling thoughts. "I… I love _you_, Hotaru." He leaned in and kissed her while the sun set behind them, casting their profiles into shadows. Hotaru grabbed his arms and held on, lest she swoon.

Tahiri watched the two with undisguised hate. Her eyes then flickered upon Tomo. "What are you looking at? Is my heart breaking amusement enough for you?"

Tomo shook her head. "I'm sorry. I was simply gauging your reaction."

The Senshi of the sand scowled, causing Tomo to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Tahiri asked her.

The future Senshi looked over at Hotaru and Anakin. "Can you really hate them?"

The Senshi of sand nodded. "Yeah, I can!" She stepped forward, but Tomo stepped in front of her.

"Don't," she said, holding up a hand. "Mom and Dad love each other. I know it's painful, but you can't stop destiny."

Tears left a trail down Tahiri's cheek and she turned away. "I don't get it. Why does he love her?" The young woman turned back to Tomo. "Why?" she whispered again.

Tomo turned her violet eyes back to Hotaru and Anakin. "You'll have to ask them yourself, Tahiri."

Tahiri nodded, then slowly walked over to Anakin and Hotaru, her thoughts organizing themselves. _I love him… but did I ever tell him that? Did I ever… Force, I_ didn't. _He never knew my true feelings and Hotaru told him hers and I let him slip through my fingers and they're looking so happy together…_

By now, the two had broken off their kiss and watched Tahiri approach. Anakin's cheeks blushed, although he had no idea why. Before he could speak or even open his mouth, Tahiri walked up to him and spoke. "I thank you for being my friend, and I thank you for being there through all the good times and the bad."

She then looked at Hotaru. "I thank you for teaching me the ways of the Senshi and helping me build my lightsaber." She backed up and took Hotaru's right hand and Anakin's left, bringing the two together. "Can we still be friends?" she tearfully asked.

Anakin's eyes flashed. He walked up to Tahiri and bore into her with his ice-blue eyes. "Tahiri, don't EVER think that we won't be friends. Got it?" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug before continuing. "I'll always be there for you, Tahiri."

Tahiri slid her arms up and suddenly pushed him away. "No, you won't." She stepped back and slowly pointed at Hotaru. "You'll always be there… for her, not me. Get it?"

The young man glanced at Hotaru for a moment, then looked at Tahiri. Her lip was trembling a bit, but she wasn't as sad or angry as before. Her posture was a bit straighter, as if a great weight was gone from her shoulders. "Got it," he confirmed.

She nodded and gave him a trembling smile. "Good." Her shoulders bobbed and she sighed. "Not to sound petty, but with Haruka and Michiru's house destroyed and their starseeds captured, where are we gonna go?"

All three looked up as they felt Setsuna and Tomo walk over. The guardian of time held out her right hand and a large, ornately styled door appeared. "You may rest here."

Hotaru walked up to her and bowed her head. "Thank you," she said before walking up to the time gate. The door swung open, revealing bright light, fog and little else.

Anakin walked forward, eyes blazing with curiosity. Tahiri followed, albeit with more caution. Hotaru looked up at Setsuna. "We'll get Tionne back and the others back." she said, feeling the older Senshi's tamped-down anger.

Setsuna looked down at her with flashing green eyes. "Are you sure?"

Hotaru nodded, flashing her a smile. "The Force will be with us tomorrow. I have foreseen it."

The guardian smiled before reaching over and rubbing Hotaru's head, messing up her short, black hair. "Stop it!" the Senshi of death said, playfully batting her away.

Setsuna let her smile fade before walking through the door, leaving Tomo and Hotaru behind.

Hotaru looked over at her future daughter. She could see so _much_ of herself and Anakin in her! Tomo noticed the stare and spoke up. "Are you all right?"

Hotaru stepped forward and looked her daughter in her identical violet eyes and smiled. "I'm all right." She stepped around and wrapped her arm around Tomo's shoulder before pulling her in as they walked into the time gate. "So, how does Leia and Han take the news when I'm pregnant…"

* * *

Back in their apartment, Usagi and Chibi-Usa sat at the dinner table, eating curry. Chibi-Usa's scarlet eyes looked up at her future mother. "I am in awe," she said between bites. "You can cook now!"

Usagi directed a withering glare at her, causing the teenager to shrink into her seat. The blond Senshi looked over and saw Luna sitting with Jaina on the couch. Her senses tingled as she rose from her seat and walked over to the young woman. "What's wrong?"

Luna glanced up at her charge. "Jaina has a simple case of the nerves." The feline looked back at Jaina, who clutched her lightsaber and transformation wand tightly in white-knuckled hands.

The blond Senshi sat down. "I can understand, Jaina. It always took a major effort on the part of Luna and the other Senshi to get me into any fight."

Jaina looked over at her. "Yeah, but back then you were pretty new to fighting. Me? I'm virtually an old pro at fighting." Her brown eyes took on a faraway gaze as she spoke again. "So why am I getting the jitters now?"

Usagi bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Maybe there's something else here than pre-battle jitters."

Jaina sighed rather melodramatically and looked to the ceiling. "I let down Tionne and Haruka and Michiru and Uncle Luke," she said. "Their starseeds were stolen because of me." She looked down and Usagi saw a single tear fall from her brown eye.

Zekk suddenly appeared beside Jaina. "It wasn't your fault," he stated.

Jaina looked up at him, and his heart broke. From above she appeared to be a child, small and scared. He knelt down and said, "They don't blame you. We don't blame you. So please stop blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault." He reached over and wrapped an arm around Jaina.

She nodded and grabbed hold of him, pulling him in for a tight embrace. "I'm just so scared," she whispered.

The two stood up, still locked in the embrace. "What are you scared of?"

Jaina shrugged. "I'm scared of my power?" she began, the words flowing quicker with each second. "I'm… scared that I won't be have the power to seal Chaos away." She broke the embrace and looked up into Zekk's caring eyes. "I need eternal power like Usagi, or else Chaos wins."

Zekk nodded sagely. "The eternal power of the Ginzoishou shall be yours if you are worthy, Jaina Solo. And I feel that you are worthy."

Jaina's eyebrows arched in surprise at her boyfriend's words. "Have you been sniffing that rose too much?"

Zekk smiled at her obvious attempt to lighten the mood. "No. It simply makes the most sense." He then motioned to Mamoru, who was standing back a bit. "Mamoru also clued me in on some 'protector' stuff. Apparently, we're now linked by destiny."

Jaina let a smile cross her lips and she leaned against his chest. "I could've told you that before."

* * *

Tenel Ka and Makoto stood in the Kino family dojo, both tensed and ready. Once more, Jacen stood off on the sidelines and watched his beloved prepare for the mother of all duels.

Makoto held her hand high and summoned her transformation wand, shouting, "Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!" Electricity streamed around her body, melting her clothes into a Sailor Fuku complete with a pink bow tied on front and a green miniskirt. Green ankle boots and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

Tenel Ka then held up her right hand and summoned her transformation wand. She also held the ornate rod and shouted, "Dathomir Crystal Power Makeup!" A red mist enveloped the Hapan princess, forming a Sailor Fuku complete with a bright-red bow tied on front and a miniskirt. A globule of energy coalesced around her prosthetic and green flames danced around the elbow-length white glove. Red high heels completed the ensemble as she changed into Sailor Dathomir.

Sailor Jupiter unclipped a lightsaber from her skirt. It was twice the length of a normal lightsaber and looked like it could double as a blunt instrument. She pressed a button on it, igniting two bright-green blades from each end. She twirled it around over her head, finally settling into an offensive stance.

Sailor Dathomir unclipped her own rancor-tooth lightsaber and ignited it, sending forth a turquoise blade. "Are you ready?" she asked, unsheathing the sakabato slung across her back.

The Senshi of thunder nodded. "I am. Let's do this." They crossed the distance between them quickly and struck blades, sending forth a shower of sparks as the plasma blades sent forth a _screech_. Dathomir slashed downward across Jupiter's left shoulder with her lightsaber and stabbed at her midsection, but she blocked moved it out of position while sweeping her lower blade up in an attempt to parry the reverse-edge sword away and eviscerate Dathomir.

The redheaded Senshi somehow sucked her already flat and toned gut in even more, avoiding the plasma blade by centimeters. She disengaged from the upper blade near the shoulder and struck at the lower blade with her sakabato, throwing the brunette off balance. She backed up for a moment before spinning around, feinting a strike to Dathomir's legs. Dathomir blocked the feint and ducked a subsequent overhead swing. "Your skills have improved," she noted, pride in her voice.

Jupiter smiled. "Thank you." The two warriors soon locked blades once more. "Are Senshi powers disallowed here?" Jupiter asked.

Dathomir's gray eyes narrowed to flint. "I would say no, friend Makoto."

The brunette flashed the smile of a predator. She clenched her fists around the hilt of her lightsaber even tighter and shouted, "Supreme Thunder!" Bluish-white bolts of lightning erupted from her and traveled across the lightsaber and sakabato to Dathomir, causing her to grit her teeth in pain.

Dathomir stumbled back and fell to one knee. Jupiter gave her no quarter and slashed at her with her emerald blades, but the Hapan princess ducked down and rolled out of the way before they plasma blades could hit her. Even on training mode… they'd still hurt. She got to one knee and held out her left hand, palm out. "Hapan Wall of Protection!" she shouted.

A glass-like bubble formed a meter in front of her, deflecting Jupiter's next thrust. The plasma blade bounced off and Dathomir held up her right hand. "Dathomir-"

Before she could continue the attack phrase, Jacen shouted from the sideline. "Don't do it, Tenel Ka! You'll burn the house down!"

Dathomir scowled opened her fist, halting the attack. She rose to her feet in one quick motion but was unable to drop her shield due to Jupiter's offensive onslaught.

She swung her double-bladed lightsaber from side to side, striking the redheaded Senshi's barrier repeatedly.

Dathomir gritted her teeth. _I need a new attack!_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt a burst of energy flow through her, almost taking her breath away.

Both Jupiter and Jacen felt it. "The kriff?" Jacen mumbled.

Jupiter immediately recognized what was happening. "You can gain another attack, Tenel Ka," she said, stopping the onslaught for a moment.

Sailor Dathomir nodded behind the shield and thought for a moment. _My last technique was based upon Hapes. It is Dathomir's turn once more._ She suddenly clenched her fist around the hilt of her sakabato and punched the air. "Rancor Roundhouse!" she shouted. A translucent shockwave blasted from her fist, crossing the distance between the two Senshi in less than a second.

It was still enough time for Jupiter to bring her lightsaber up to block the attack, but it didn't give her enough time to stop Sailor Dathomir from crossing the distance between them, deactivating her lightsaber and punching Jupiter right in the midsection. The Senshi of lightning gasped and backed up a bit, her eyes widening a bit.

Dathomir reactivated her lightsaber, pressed the advantage and slashed at Jupiter's head, forcing her onto the defensive. The brunette Senshi blocked her attacks and let go of her lightsaber with her right hand.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she shouted. A brilliant-white ball of energy formed in her cupped hand. She tossed it underhanded at Dathomir, who attempted to block it with her lightsaber and sakabato. The sphere hit the crossed blades and exploded, pitching Sailor Dathomir back. She landed on her back and rolled several meters before coming to a stop.

The redheaded Senshi posted her arms beneath her and pushed herself off the hardwood floor. "Your skills have definitely increased," she wheezed.

Jupiter half-bowed, keeping her eyes on her opponent. "Thank you."

Sailor Dathomir soon regained her footing and held her lightsaber up in one hand while motioning to Jupiter with the other. The Senshi of lightning smiled the smile of a predator and twirled her double-bladed lightsaber around over her head. "Let's finish this."

The two Senshi came together and locked all four blades once more. Suddenly, Dathomir's head came forward, cracking Jupiter twice in the forehead. Stars swam in front of the brunette's green eyes, and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

Jupiter stepped back and let go of her lightsaber with her right hand, clenching the fist and cocking it back. Dathomir dropped her sakabato to the ground and mirrored Jupiter before both let loose with one defining punch.

The two fists met and slid against each other on their way to their opponent's head. Time slowed to a crawl for both of them as their blows landed, whipping their heads back and rocking their jaws. Both Senshi stumbled back, dropping to the wooden floor.

Jacen ran over to Dathomir while shouting, "Tenel Ka! Are you all right?"

He reached her just as she was getting to her knees. "I am fine, friend Jacen," she mumbled through an aching jaw. "Now please stop shouting, okay? I have a bad headache." A bright red light enveloped her as she reverted back to Tenel Ka Djo.

Jupiter, meanwhile, was enveloped in a bright green light as she reverted back to Kino Makoto. She immediately leaned forward and put her hands on the floor as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her. "That was…awesome," She panted.

Jacen helped Tenel Ka to her feet and the two walked over to Makoto. Tenel Ka helped Makoto to her feet and the two locked eyes, as if really seeing each other for the first time. "You are ready," Tenel Ka said.

Makoto nodded. "As are you." The three left the dojo and went into the main living area. Makoto went to the kitchen for some hot chocolate while Jacen helped Tenel Ka to their room.

She collapsed onto the bed while Jacen went over to the dresser. "You know, Tenel Ka," he began to say. "I've been thinking a lot about your proposal two days ago." He leaned on the dresser and gathered his thoughts. "I love you, probably as much as you love me."

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "I guess I'm saying I accept. I will marry you."

He turned and saw Tenel Ka on the bed. She sat up against the headboard and had her hands on her lap. Tears shone in her gray eyes. "Jacen Solo, my friend-" Her voice broke for a moment before she continued. "Nothing in this universe or the next would make me happier."

Jacen flashed a trademark Solo smile before sitting down on the bed. "You mean you'll marry me?"

Tenel Ka let a slightly rare laugh escape her lips. "I thought that's what I asked you!" The laugh soon proved infectious, as Jacen soon found himself laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He wiped them away and lay down even as she slid down next to him. "We'd better get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be the big one."

Tenel Ka nodded and snuggled up next to Jacen. Within seconds they were both asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered at the _Millennium Falcon_ and _Jade Saber_. Sailor Alderaan, Tuxedo Aldera (Han), Lowie, Chewie and Lusa stood by and watched as everyone gathered.

A large ornate door appeared and opened up, allowing Sailors Pluto, Saturn, Neo-Saturn, Tatooine and Tuxedo Titan (Anakin Solo) to emerge.

A large station wagon made its way down the path, driven by Kayko. She pulled over and let Sailors Mercury, Bespin and Melodie out. "Be careful," Kayko said to her daughter.

Mercury bent down and hugged her mother through the window. "I'll be careful," she said before turning and walking away.

Sailors Dathomir, Jupiter and Tuxedo Hapes (Jacen) walked up the path, followed by Sailors Moon, Neo-Moon, Corellia, Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Ennth. Ten minutes later, Sailors Mars, Venus and Coruscant arrived.

Coruscant's green eyes were bloodshot, but she appeared fine otherwise. Luna and Artemis walked to the middle of the group. "Everyone join hands and form a circle around the Wookiees," Artemis said. Lowie and Chewie readied their bowcasters as the Senshi and Jedi gathered around.

Venus let out a nervous sigh. "This is it." Her wide eyes looked around. "I'll invite you all to the next concert I have. You'll get front row tickets and the works!"

Alderaan looked over at the ditzy Senshi and smiled faintly. "If you're as good a singer as you are a Jedi, I shall be honored to attend."

Venus blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, your highness," she said, curtsying.

Hapes looked around and cleared his throat. "I'd like to make an announcement. Tenel Ka and I are getting married."

Sailor Alderaan and Tuxedo Aldera looked over at their son. Aldera chuckled and smirked. "I was waiting for that!"

Alderaan sighed and looked to the sky. "I'm going to be a grandmother before I know it," before she grinned.

Dathomir's gray eyes looked over at her future parents-in-law. "I hope to be worthy of your son," she said earnestly.

Alderaan shook her head. "You already are, Tenel Ka."

Tatooine spoke up. "So, what's the plan?"

Coruscant's gloved hands broke from the circle as she pointed to Moon and Corellia. "We get them inside to seal Chaos up and free the starseeds she's stolen. Anything else?" Tatooine shook her head and Coruscant took Mars' and Jupiter's hands again. "Let's do this."

Everyone nodded and half-closed their eyes in concentration. The wind picked up and tossed everyone's hair about while a preternatural glow enveloped everyone. Luna suddenly shouted, "Sailor…"

While Artemis finished the incantation. "…Teleport!"

Tuxedo Hapes' eyes focused through the mask over his eyes, but he still could not discern when the actual teleport took place. One moment he was in front of the _Millennium Falcon_; the next he was in front of a warehouse. Everyone broke apart and looked around, casting out with the Force and their senses and preparing for battle.

Suddenly, Chiron pointed to the roof. "We have company."

Everyone's eyes followed her arm. On the top of the roof, the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet stood. "We've been waiting for some new playmates!" Pallapalla shouted while balancing on a large ball. She quickly pushed off of it and flipped around, kicking it with her foot and sending it into the Senshi's midst.

It landed and exploded in a large fireball, but everyone was already dodging the blast. Dathomir and Jupiter _leapt_ to the roof, lightsabers activated and ready.

The two landed and stood back to back. "You don't stand a chance," Jupiter coolly said as she swung her double-bladed lightsaber over her head, eventually bringing it down and pointing one end at the enemies.

Hawks-Eye smiled and motioned to the other side of the roof. "We might not, but they will."

Dathomir looked over and saw Petz and Lead Crow standing there. While the two Senshi readied themselves for a fight, the Amazon Trio, Cerecere, Vesves and Pallapalla jumped down from the roof, leaving Junjun up there to aid the other two.

* * *

At ground level, Sailors Chiron and Melodie stepped forward. The centaur crossed her arms in front of her and shouted, "Crystal Blizzard!" A dozen razor-sharp crystals appeared in front of Sailor Chiron, and when she separated her arms, they flew at the enemy.

At the same time, the slightly younger Melodie held her left hand out and softly said, "Purella Ensnarement!" A lavender energy web emerged from Melodie's hand and quickly grew in size as it sped toward the enemy. "Gotcha."

Fish-Eye held up his green, webbed hand and five throwing knives appeared out of thin air. The merman flung them at Melodie's net, slicing it apart and also back-flipped and twisted around, dodging Chiron's crystals before landing back where he was standing.

The two younger Senshi's jaws dropped in disbelief. "We're screwed," Melodie remarked.

Fish-Eye ran up to them, but was stopped when Sailor Pluto stepped between him and the two young Senshi. The guardian of time leveled her time staff at him and whispered, "Dead Scream."

A large roiling sphere of energy shot from the tip of her staff, hitting Fish-Eye dead-on and blowing him _and_ the bracelets around his wrists apart. She turned to Chiron and Melodie and nodded. "Stick by me."

* * *

Mercury tugged on her earring and activated her scanning visor. A crystalline-blue visor materialized over her eyes, allowing her to scan the entrance to the warehouse. "The Sailor Anima-Mates and Phantom Sisters are coming out," she calmly said. "Get ready."

Tuxedos Ennth and Mask flanked Sailors Moon and Corellia. "We'll get them in," Ennth said, brandishing an orange rose. Just then, the loading doors at the side of the warehouse opened, allowing the Sailor Anima-Mates and Phantom Sisters to emerge.

Calaveras and Koan ran and charged Sailors Mars and Coruscant. Mars clasped her gloved hands together and quickly pulled them apart, forming a fiery bow and arrow. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled, firing off a flaming arrow.

The two sisters dodged the attack. Calaveras unfurled her whip and snapped it, sending forth a bolt of violet electricity. The bolt hit Mars dead-on and wrapped around her, hurtling her back and sending her skidding into the dirt.

Coruscant snarled and held out her hand. A wavy sphere of energy appeared in it as she shouted, "Shockwave!" She threw it at Calaveras, but the brunette snapped her whip again and destroyed the projectile. Coruscant growled. "Damn it, why does that keep happening?"

Neo-Moon and Neo-Saturn ran over to Coruscant and Mars, but were stopped when Aluminum Seiren jumped in front. The ditzy Senshi licked her gloved hand and ran it across her long, blue hair, causing both Senshi's stomach to churn. "I didn't need to see that," Neo-Moon grumbled, clutching her stomach.

Aluminum Seiren's blue eyes gleamed as she held out her hands and shouted, "Galactica Tsunami!" Ribbons of bluish energy twirled around her and struck both Senshi dead on, knocking them back. Neo-Saturn landed with her right leg twisted beneath her body, snapping the femur in two. Her eyes closed as the pain threatened to overwhelm her…

Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Titan saw their future daughter injured. "No!" Saturn shouted, her violet eyes hot with barely-contained anger.

Titan withdrew a blue rose from his cape and flung it at Aluminum Seiren, impaling her foot and pinning her to the ground. This allowed Saturn to walk up to the fallen Senshi, purple lightsaber in hand. Before she could even think, Aluminum Seiren's bracelets were destroyed by a quick slash from Saturn's lightsaber.

While the Senshi dissolved in a shower of light, Titan ran over to the injured Senshi, followed by Sailor Mercury. The blue-haired genius had a first-aid kit out and was checking Neo-Saturn. "She's out of the fight," Mercury said as she readied a collapsible splint. She looked back at Neo-Moon. "I'm guessing Chibi-Usa's not much better."

Titan helped Mercury. "Will she be all right?"

Mercury scanned Neo-Saturn with her visor. "She'll need rest, but I believe she'll be fine." She placed a hand on Neo-Saturn's forehead and concentrated, inducing a healing trance. "She's quite healthy." Mercury commented. Titan's blue eyes shone beneath the mask he wore. "She's a Solo, all right." Saturn soon walked over, Silence Glaive in hand. "I shall guard my daughter and best friend." She said, kneeling down in front of Neo-Saturn and Neo-Moon. Titan withdrew another rose and stood back to back with his girlfriend.

* * *

While a dozen battles raged around them, Sailors Moon and Corellia plunged ahead. Tuxedos Mask and Ennth flanked them while Luna trailed behind, her paws pumping in order to keep up. They burst through the door and ran for another five meters before stopping.

The door abruptly slammed shut, plunging them into total darkness. Mask unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it, sending forth a silvery blade. Corellia, Moon and Ennth soon followed with their own plasma blades.

Ennth's emerald eyes looked around. "Do I even have to say it?" he joked.

Corellia swatted him on the shoulder, but her brown eyes were soon drawn to a golden throne in the middle of the room.

A demon clad in onyx armor with the wings of a bat sat on the golden dais. **"Now the two threats to my domination are here." **Galaxia sat forward and flashed a fanged smile. **"Which of you wants to die first?"**

Luna looked up at Sailor Moon. "Do it, now!"

Sailor Moon glanced down at her mentor and nodded. In one smooth motion she deactivated her lightsaber and held out her hands. A large wand appeared in it. "Silver Crystal Power Kiss!" she shouted.

Corellia pointed her lightsaber at Galaxia and shouted, "Silver Crystal Saber Attack!" Twin beams of pure-white energy shot out and hit Galaxia, but they impacted an invisible shield about two meters before hitting Galaxia and strobed over it.

The demon examined her claws as if bored, then looked up with her blood-red eyes. **"Pathetic."** She gestured with her right hand, sending out a _massive_ telekinetic shockwave that flung everyone back against the wall. Hard. **"Now you pay for your ignorance."**

Ennth let out a cry of pain. He looked up and saw Galaxia casually rise from her throne. She walked over and held up her hand. A ball of white energy formed in it. "**I shall mount your starseeds on a special plaque,"** she said.

Moon groaned, sat up and shouted, "Where are they? Where are the souls of our friends?"

Galaxia turned at the waist and gestured to a spot behind her throne. Moon craned her neck over and gasped at the sight of twenty-two starseeds suspended in midair. Her eyes quickly focused on four in front.

Corellia blurted out, "Uncle Luke! Tionne! Haruka! Michiru!" She half-closed her eyes and painfully got to her feet. "I can't forgive you for this, Chaos. I won't forgive you!"

A sudden warmth flowed through her body and she instinctively held out her right hand, summoning her transformation wand once more. A new energy flowed through her as she shouted, "Corellia Eternal Power Makeup!"

A blizzard of feathers enveloped Sailor Corellia. When they disappeared, her uniform was now substantially different. Cloth wings were attached to her back and the black bow on the front of her Fuku was now feather-shaped. Her black ankle boots were now white knee-high boots with black trim at the top.

Luna got to her feet and stared at her. "She's as powerful as Usagi!" she whispered.

Tuxedos Mask and Ennth got to their feet, each with a rose in their hand. Galaxia scoffed. **"So you have Eternal Power. It does not matter. I'll take your starseeds and those of your friends outside. Then there shall be nothing to stand in my way!"**

Sailor Moon and Sailor Corellia exchanged a glance before raising their weapons and shouting,

"Silver Crystal Power Kiss!"

"Silver Crystal Saber Attack!"

* * *

Jupiter sent a palm strike at Petz, but the green-haired Phantom Sister blocked it and spun around, lashing out with her foot and tripping up the brunette Senshi. Jupiter's left hand shot out behind her and broke her fall, allowing her to roll through and end up back on her feet.

She brought her emerald-colored lightstaff into a defensive position and twirled it around, blocking several bolts of lightning unleashed by Petz. She hopped to her feet and suddenly dodged and rolled to the left, narrowly missing a kick from Junjun. Jupiter spun her double-bladed lightsaber around and swept up with the lower blade while deactivating the upper blade for more rotation and stability, nicking Junjun's chest and producing a small hole in the young woman's green dress.

The athletic amazon looked down at the hole with her green eyes and sneered. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled, jumping up, twisting in the air and landing behind Jupiter. The brunette Senshi turned to face her, but Junjun's foot lashed out in a back toe kick, hitting her arm and knocking away her lightsaber.

Sailors Dathomir and Lead Crow battled on the far side of the roof, . The dark-skinned Senshi hovered over Dathomir and fired off razor-sharp feathers from her wings.

Dathomir plunged herself into the Force, allowing it to direct her body. The Senshi of balance twisted and moved with fluid grace as she dodged every single feather. Lead Crow snarled and unfurled her whip. "I'm going to skin you alive."

Dathomir held out her hands and concentrated. Bluish flame fully engulfed her left hand as she shouted, "Dathomir Heatwave!" A tongue of flame shot out at Lead Crow and reduced her wings to ash.

Lead Crow gasped in unutterable pain and crashed to the roof. Dathomir walked up to her and heard Lead Crow muttering to her self. "…And I'm always hit or burnt. My wings have been destroyed more times than I can count." She looked up at Dathomir with her scarlet eyes and sighed. "End it now, please," she murmured, extending her arms.

Dathomir unclipped her lightsaber, ignited it and unsheathe her sakabato. With two quick slashes, she sliced apart the bracelets and destroyed the Sailor Lead Crow shell.

She turned and saw Jupiter tangling with Junjun and Petz. Jupiter leaned forward, dodging a strike from behind. Petz tried a low kick to the thigh, but Jupiter blocked it and rolled to the left.

She held her right hand up and concentrated, telekinetically summoning her lightstaff to her hand. The gray cylinder rolled around the ground just before jumping up and flying to Jupiter. It landed right in the palm of her hand, allowing her to activate the twin beams and swing them around in a see-saw motion, slashing across Petz's midsection and destroying the bracelets encircling Junjun's wrists.

The young woman fell to her knees even as her body dissolved in a shower of light. Petz, meanwhile, stumbled back as blood dripped down the front of her dark green dress. She turned around-and ran right into Dathomir.

The Senshi of balance brought her lightsaber and sakabato to the front before slashing out to the side in a blur, striking the golden bracelets encircling Petz's wrists and destroying the shell.

Jupiter walked over to Dathomir and motioned to the field in front of the warehouse. "We'd better go help our friends."

The redhead nodded gravely. "That is a fact." Her gray eyes looked over the battlefield, and her eyebrows shot up in shock. "I only hope there are friends to help when we get there!"

* * *

Sailors Chiron and Melodie stood back to back, both scared and neither knowing what to do. After some initial successes, the fight had now swung in the favor of Galaxia's army. _Badly_ in their favor.

Except for Fish-Eye and Aluminum Seiren, the rest of Galaxia's army was intact. Melodie's eyes swept from side to side and the young woman let out a gasp. Except for her, Chiron, Mercury, Tatooine and Sailor Pluto, everyone else was out of the fight. Sailors Mars, Alderaan, Saturn, Neo-Saturn, Neo-Moon, Mars, Hapes and Titan were injured, while Coruscant, Lowie, Chewie, Aldera, Bespin and Venus were being held by some…plant in the middle of the field.

Cerecere stood in front of it and directed its vines with her hands. Beady black eyes looked about, and a haughty air clung to her. "Well, my plant's turned the tide of the battle just like that!"

Pallapalla bounced up and down on her heels and clapped giddily behind her. Hawks-Eye ran his fingers through his flame-red hair and sighed melodramatically. "It's not over, yet. We still have the scrap to deal with."

Tatooine's green eyes went wide at the insult. "How dare you! I'm a Jedi Knight and Sailor Senshi, not a soulless automaton like you jerks!" The five Senshi moved close to one spot for better defense.

Pluto kept her time staff in one hand while she held her lightsaber at guard in the other. Suddenly, Pallapalla held out her right hand and a small ball appeared in her delicate palm. "Here's another present!"

The ball floated up and shot at Pluto, but the guardian of time was ready. She brought her golden-colored lightsaber up and slashed at the ball, but the Jedi Master's danger sense went off-a fraction of a second late. The two halves reformed themselves after being split in two and smacked Pluto right in the face.

Blood spurted from her nose, and her right eye puffed and swelled shut. She dropped her lightsaber and stumbled back. Tigers-Eye used that opportunity and snapped his whip at Pluto, wrapping the thin strip of leather around the Senshi of time and immobilizing her.

Hawks-Eye looked at Chiron with his sharp eyes and chuckled. "Now then, dear, why don't you save yourself some pain?"

The centaur gritted her teeth and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Five crystals formed in front of her and she shouted, "Crystal Blizzard!" hurtling the crystals at the flamboyant birdman.

He smirked and held his gloved hands out, forming a barrier in front that easily deflected away Chiron's attack. "Your pitiful cubic zirconia won't work," he sneered, cracking his whip.

Chiron's brown eyes glanced at Melodie. "We need more power!" Suddenly, both Senshi felt a wave of power flash through their bodies and souls.

Sailor Mercury looked up from tending to Sailor Pluto and shouted. "It's your star power! Summon your transformation wand and shout 'Star Power Makeup!'"

The two Senshi nodded and concentrated for a moment. Their transformation wands appeared in front of both before they both dissolved and reformed itself. The Chironian and Melodie reached out and grabbed it, shouting twin cries to the day.

"Chiron Star Power Makeup!"

"Melodie Star Power Makeup!"

A bright light engulfed the pair and, when it faded, they stood in slightly altered Senshi uniforms. The ribbon tied at the small of the back was now double-pleated, and a small neckband encircled their neck. Chiron suddenly thrust her hands out in front and concentrated. A light blue spear topped by a crystalline spear point materialized in front of her and she pointed it at Hawks-Eye. "Crystal Blast!"

A pencil-thin beam of sapphire energy shot out of the spear's tip-and passed right under Hawk-Eye's armpit. His body froze while his shoulders shuddered. "Nice aim!" he said in an attempt to cover up his sheer terror.

Melodie's yellow eyes narrowed as she tracked the course of the beam. "She wasn't aiming at you, idiot."

In the back, Cerecere let out a wail, dropped to her knees and held out her arms. "My baby! How could you kill it!"

The entirety of Galaxia's army turned back to Cerecere's plant, now with a large hole in its stem and greenish ooze flowing out. The vines holding the prisoners slackened and dropped them to the ground.

Sailor Venus landed on her feet, collapsing to one knee to lessen the impact. She pointed at Cerecere and shouted, "Crescent Beam!" A golden beam of energy shot out from her fingertip and hit the bracelet encircling Cerecere's left wrist, shattering it.

The shell of the young woman staggered back, only to have her other bracelet destroyed by the stem of a red-pedaled rose. Her black eyes went wide as her body disintegrated.

Chewie and Lowie readied their bowcasters and fired off several dozen rounds of explosive quarrels. The explosive-laden arrows hit the ground, sending up shockwaves that boxed in Galaxia's army and also sent up a dust cloud. [Prepare for oblivion, spawns of hell!]

Tuxedo Aldera turned to his longtime friend and smiled. "Nice job, pal."

Chewie roared and fired off another quarrel, catching Sailor Tin Nyanko in the chest and pitching the felinoid back. [Same to you, Honor Brother. And the tux looks good on you, too.]

Suddenly, Aldera's brown eyes looked up and he tracked two females dropping from the roof to the ground.

"Is this a private party?" Sailor Jupiter began.

"Or can we attend as well?" Sailor Dathomir finished. The two muscular Senshi stood back to back, lightsabers and sakabato ready. Jupiter's arms were enveloped in lightning while _both_ of Dathomir's arms had blue flame flickering around.

At the opposite side of the field, Mercury cupped her hands together and concentrated. A ball of bluish-white energy formed. "Shabon Spray!", she shouted, throwing the ball at the dust cloud. It exploded into a large fog, blinding everyone inside.

Aldera flashed them a smile. "Am I glad to see you!" He motioned to the dust cloud. "Pick your targets, ladies and Wookiees."

Inside the fog, Calaveras looked around and noted the immense confusion and panic setting in. She gritted her teeth and looked for a way out. "I'm not dying here!" she yelled. Suddenly, she felt something grab her leg.

She looked down with her brown eyes and saw an eviscerated Tin Nyanko gripping her leg. "Don't…leave me!" she gasped out.

Calaveras gritted her teeth and lashed out with her whip. "Our partnership is over," she coolly said, destroying the bracelet encircling the felinoid's right wrist. Tin Nyanko's golden-colored eyes went glassy as she saw Calaveras leap into the air.

Sailor Bespin looked up and saw Calaveras making her escape. "Oh, no you don't!" she shouted. Yellowish flames gathered in her hands as she shouted, "Tibanna Flames!" pitching the fireballs at Calaveras. Unfortunately, they exploded before ever reaching the escaping Phantom Sister. "Shavit," she swore, gritting her teeth.

Aldera looked over at her. "Hey, fire isn't usually a long-range weapon. I think you did pretty good."

Bespin regarded her former nemesis. "Thanks, Han."

On the other side of the field, Mercury activated her visor and scanned the cloud with her mini-computer while Jupiter tossed Sparkling Wide pressures into the cloud and Dathomir punched the air, sending Rancor Roundhouses into the morass. She counted only six left in the cloud.

She half-closed her blue eyes and concentrated, dispersing the cloud. Tigers-Eye and Fish-Eye were kneeling on the ground, tired but unhurt. Iron Mouse had lost her right arm and had blood trailing down the side of her face, Vesves had a large hole in her chest, while her friend Pallapalla was now missing a leg. And finally, Tin Nyanko was lying on the ground with an equally large hole in her chest and only one bracelet left.

Melodie sighed and walked up to them. "It's over. Surrender, and your deaths shall be quick."

Hawks-Eye laughed the laugh of the damned. "No, we won't." He spun to his feet and held out a flaming stick. He blew on the fire, sending out a long, thin spray of flame.

Melodie's yellow eyes flashed and she raised her right hand. A crescent-shaped energy boomerang formed in her hand. "Claw of Death!" she shouted, tossing the energy blade at Hawks-Eye. It hit the bracelet on his right wrist first and ricocheted off, striking the bracelet on his left wrist. His blue eyes went glassy and he fell to the ground, his body fading into nothingness.

The pink energy boomerang landed in Melodie's hand and disappeared. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, grinning.

Chiron trotted over to her. "Can't we let them live if they surrender?" she asked. "It doesn't feel right to simply kill them."

Iron Mouse's voice sounded out. "We won't surrender, horse lady. We will fight you until the death." The petite Senshi posted her left arm under her and pushed up to her feet.

She ran at Chiron, but Sailor Tatooine, standing behind Chiron, struck the ground with her Gaffi Stick and shouted, "Tatooine Groundquake!" An orange sphere shot out and traveled along the ground, ripping it up and intercepting Iron Mouse, exploding right in front of her. The shockwave obliterated the golden bracelets and pitched her body back into the dirt. All that was left of her was a pair of mouse ears.

Vesves unclipped her whip from her belt and uncoiled it. "I'll take at least one of you down!' The redheaded magician grabbed a handful of beads from a bag on her belt and tossed them to the ground, creating a large flash and cloud of smoke.

Chiron and Melodie shielded their eyes for a moment, and when they looked again, Vesves was right in front of them! "Die!" she snarled. Before she could do anything, several dozen energy ribbons hit her, slicing her arms off and obliterating her bracelets. Vesves' body dissolved as she stood there, her mouth agape in shock.

Chiron's eyes tracked the path of the ribbons, looked over and saw Sailor Neo-Saturn standing, Silence Glaive in hand. "You have met oblivion." she rasped out. The infinitely sharp blades topping the polearm, once glowing brightly with rainbow colors, faded into a dull sheen. The young Senshi walked up to Sailors Chiron and Melodie, a slight limp to her walk. "Are you all right?"

Melodie let out a breath. "Are we okay? Are you okay?" She looked at Neo-Saturn's right leg. There was a large bruise where the break happened, but the thin leg was more or less straight.

The younger Senshi of death shrugged nonchalantly. "Ami's healing trance helped out, and I inherited my mother's natural healing ability." She turned her violet eyes to the remaining members of Galaxia' army and readied her glaive. "We must finish this quickly."

The three turned back to Tigers-Eye, Pallapalla and Tin Nyanko. And of the trio, only Tigers-Eye looked like he could mount any kind of offense.

Across the field, Sailor Venus raised her right arm and concentrated. A golden chain appeared around her arm. "Venus Love Me Chain!" she shouted. She swung it around over her head and shot it at the last member of the Amazon Trio.

He backflipped out of reach of the heart-shaped links and held up his hand. Three small throwing knives appeared in it and he tossed them at the blond Senshi.

Venus latched onto the knives with the Force, stopping their flight. She turned them around and telekinetically shot them at the surprised Tigers-Eye.

Pure reflex caused him to bring his arms in front of his face and bare chest, allowing the knives to hit the bracelets and destroy them. He dropped to the ground and vanished within seconds.

Pallapalla sat up and shouted. "It's not fair! It's not fair! Her small face scrunched up in anger. "You'll pay for that!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sailor Chiron raised her spear and shouted, "Crystal Blast!" The light-blue energy beam shot out of the spear tip twice, hitting Pallapalla's bracelets with pinpoint accuracy and destroying them. Now all that was left was Sailor Tin Nyanko.

The felinoid spat out blood and held out her left arm. "Just end it."

Tuxedo Aldera nodded and summoned a rose. With a flick of the wrist, it hit stem-first and destroyed the bracelet and Tin Nyanko. He wiped sweat from his brow before running over to the injured. "Leia!" he yelled, kneeling by his wife. "Are you all right?"

The Senshi of peace looked up and nodded. "I'm fine, you nerf herder," she said, tweaking his nose and smirking. Tuxedo Aldera sighed and swept Sailor Alderaan up for the mother of all kisses.

Sailor Melodie walked up to Neo-Saturn, Mercury and Chiron. "Now what?" she asked.

Mercury looked at the warehouse and then turned back to Melodie. "I can't feel anything over there, so we wait and tend to the wounded."

The yellow-eyed Senshi nodded and motioned to the Senshi still on the ground. "We'd better work fast. If Jaina and Usagi fail, we are all that stands between our realities and Chaos."

* * *

Please read and review.


	40. Arc Four, Chapter Nine

Wildflower1014-Thanks! I'm almost good with action. ;)

Amber Pegasus-Thank you. This part is almost over.

ZeldaTheSwordsman-Wow, thanks! I'll keep going.

Talia Kirana-Thank you. I try to make sure those not familiar with one side won't be TOO lost.

And no, I don't own the song Minako sings. It's 'Moonlight Densetsu'.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fight to the Finish!**

Sailor Corellia's arms shook with preternatural exhaustion. She and Sailor Moon had been firing their attacks at Galaxia for the past ten minutes but so far the demon was able to stop the twin beams of Light Side energy. Neither was she able to mount an attack of her own, though.

Tuxedos Mask and Ennth stood off to the side, not sure what to do. "How can we help?" Ennth asked as desperation mounted in his soul.

Tuxedo Mask held up his arm and shielded his eyes from one powerful flash of light. "We must get to the Senshi and lend them our power. Only then will they be able to seal Chaos away and save Galaxia."

Ennth nodded and began to make his way to Corellia, but a particularly large energy discharge knocked him back. He regained his footing with some help and looked over at Mask. "Okay, what's plan B?"

Mask gritted his teeth and thought for a moment. "I'll send Usako a message." The young man reached out with the Force and sent Sailor Moon a message. _Distract her!_

To the young man's horror, but not his surprise, Sailor Moon dropped her wand and looked over at him. "What was that?"

Corellia's eyes widened in horror. "Usagi, you idiot! What are you-" She was interrupted when a telekinetic shove from Galaxia hit her full on in the chest and shoved her into the wall. The Senshi of mechanics slid down the wall, leaving behind a sizeable dent in the steel.

Tuxedo Ennth's green eyes went wide in panic. "Jaina!" he yelled, running to his girlfriend. Galaxia waved and fired off several energy bolts at him, but the agile and wiry young man dodged and ducked each one, finally reaching Corellia. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "Jaina? Jaina?" he half-shouted, panic creeping in.

Corellia's brown eyes slowly opened, and her face scrunched up in pain. "Zekk…what happened?" She asked him.

Ennth turned to Galaxia and held up his hand, summoning four roses between his fingers. He flung them at the demon, hitting the barrier and slightly weakening it.

Corellia posted her arms beneath her and attempted to get up, but her arms failed her. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran over, with tears stinging the blond Senshi's blue eyes. "Jaina, I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Corellia cut her off with a wave of her hand. "It's okay. And heck, it got us all together."

Usagi's face changed from one of sorrow to one of mischief. "I know. That was a good plan you sent me, Jaina."

With aid from Tuxedo Ennth, Sailor Corellia got to her feet. She held her lightsaber up and pointed it at the demon Galaxia. "Chaos, your time is over! We're sealing you up for good!"

Sailor Moon turned around and also posed while speaking. "That's right! It's time you were sent back to the Cauldron." The two Senshi raised their weapons once more. And this time, their soulmates grabbed onto them as well.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask both shouted, "Silver Crystal Power Kiss!"

At the same time, Sailor Corellia and Tuxedo Ennth shouted, "Silver Crystal Saber Attack!"

The two beams of pure-white energy shot out once more, but they were much, much more powerful than before. They struck the barrier surrounding Galaxia and punched through with no pause, hitting the demon full on.

Galaxia's scarlet eyes went wide in shock as Chaos was separated from her body. In everyone's mind, the demon's plaintive shouts could be heard.** "No, no! I will not be sealed away…"** The leathery wings on Galaxia's back disintegrated, her armor turned from onyx to gold, and her skin took on a more 'human' color tone.

The barrier behind the throne holding the captive starseeds shattered. All twenty-two starseeds flew out of the warehouse and traveled to where they belonged.

* * *

On a planet orbiting Alpha Centauri, two starseeds landed and, with a flash of light, turned back into En and Ali. The two aliens looked around. "I hope never to go through that again," En whispered, a shiver running down her spine.

Ali embraced his lover and shook his head. "If we do, I hope we'll go back to Earth so Sailor Moon can heal us."

En smiled and sighed before looking up at Ali with suspicious red eyes. "And why would you like to see her again? Do you still have a thing for her?"

* * *

On four planets across the Milky Way Galaxy, Sailors Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko, Aluminum Seiren and Iron Mouse reappeared in a flash of light.

Lead Crow flexed her left arm and smiled, taking off into the skies above her homeworld of Coronis. "I'm free!"

Aluminum Seiren went looking for some doughnuts.

Iron Mouse somersaulted in pure joy, while Tin Nyanko polished her bazooka and sighed in utter relief.

* * *

In the land of dreams known as Elysion, Tigers-Eye, Hawks-Eye and Fish-Eye materialized in front of King Helios, master of Elysion. The three men bowed and looked up at the youngish-looking man.

"The Amazon Trio has returned!" Hawks-Eye proclaimed.

Helios nodded, a grim look on his young face. "I am sorry for not aiding you when you were kidnapped. There was no way for me to match Galaxia's power."

Fish-Eye shrugged. "Hey, it happens." He looked around. "So, what's been going on?"

* * *

In a Tokyo apartment, the Phantom Sisters appeared, clad once more in their business attire. Berthier's blue eyes looked over at the flashing answering machine. With a bit of trepidation, the genius hit the 'playback' button. "You have 216 new messages," the machine intoned.

Meanwhile, Calaveras and Koan made a dash for the bathroom. "I need makeup, now!" Koan shouted.

Petz's green eyes looked about the apartment, and the eldest Phantom Sister sighed. _It's good to be home.

* * *

_In Tokyo Park, the Amazoness Quartet appeared next to a destroyed tent and a smashed guitar case. Pallapalla's eyes looked at her destroyed home and she pouted. "It's all ruined!" she whined, stomping the ground and gnashing her teeth.

Cerecere patted her on the shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, we'll rebuild."

Vesves and Junjun both nodded, and the four sisters went to work rebuilding their home.

* * *

Four starseeds floated out of the warehouse and into the cratered field in front. Sailors Coruscant and Alderaan approached the brightest starseed, disbelief on their faces. "It can't be," Coruscant murmured.

Suddenly, all four starseeds glowed and expanded into humanoid shapes. The light from each one faded, revealing Luke, Tionne, Haruka and Michiru. The Jedi Master looked over to his wife and sister. "Miss me?" he half-joked.

Tears streamed down both women's faces as they embraced him. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Coruscant wailed, while Alderaan patted her brother on the back and choked down the tears.

Tuxedo Aldera and Chewie ran over to their best friend. "Luke, am I glad to see you!" Aldera yelled.

Chewie roared. [As am I! By the Mother Forest, you look great!]

Luke broke the embrace and walked up to Aldera. He looked over his brother-in-law and quipped, "Nice tux."

Chewie let out a roar of laughter, while Aldera wiped away a tear. "Thanks, but I still don't look as good as you did."

Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Titan walked up to Haruka and Michiru, hand in hand. The diminutive Senshi of death let got and hugged her guardians. "I missed you!"

Haruka smiled, but a small tingling caused her to look up just as a slightly smaller Sailor Saturn approached.

She stopped and bowed. "I am honored to meet you, grandparents." She straightened up and looked at Haruka and Michiru.

Michiru's right eye twitched. "Umm, how long were we captured for?" she asked.

Haruka's blue eyes glanced at the young girl. She lightly probed her with the Force and smiled. _Looks like Hotaru won,_ she thought. Two seconds later, Michiru elbowed her best friend in the ribs and she winced.

Tionne looked about and saw Mercury, Pluto and Melodie heading her way. Pluto gave her best friend a brief hug. "I'm glad you're all right," the Senshi of time said.

Tionne nodded and sighed. "That was…hellish," she admitted.

Mercury bowed to her and smiled. "Our research was right, Tionne."

The Senshi of wisdom smirked. "Really? I _never_ would've guessed." Her hand shot out and she mussed up Mercury's blue locks, causing her to squirm a bit.

Everyone's eyes turned to the warehouse as their danger senses went into overdrive. The doors exploded off their hinges and Tuxedos Ennth and Mask, and Sailors Corellia and Moon exited. However, the men were helping the women out while flinging red and orange roses over their shoulders! "We got trouble!" Ennth yelled.

Right behind them, Sailor Galaxia emerged. Her scarlet eyes burned and a look of pure fury was etched on her regal features. "You fools! You sealed Chaos away!"

Luke glanced at Corellia and Moon. "Isn't that good?" he asked.

Corellia looked up at her uncle. Pure exhaustion was on her face as she spat out the words. "It… is good. Chaos shall not… emerge from the Cauldron for the next ten billion years." She soon lost consciousness and was gently lowered to the ground by Ennth.

"I don't know what happened," the young bounty hunter said. "Galaxia just started firing off energy blasts at us."

Tuxedo Mask helped Moon over to Corellia's side. "Her soul has been corrupted."

Luke reached out with the Force and scanned Galaxia, never expecting to feel such…evil from her. "You struck a deal with Chaos!"

Galaxia sneered. "I fought at first, but after a while, I decided I liked the power."

The Jedi Master raised his right hand and concentrated. A black rose formed in it and his jumpsuit melted into a tuxedo complete with top hat, red cape and white mask over his eyes. Tionne, Haruka and Michiru, meanwhile, raised their arms and concentrated, summoning their transformation wands. Three cries went into the sky.

"Yavin Star Power Makeup!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Makeup!"

All three women were enveloped by a flash of light, and when it faded, Sailors Yavin, Uranus and Neptune stood there.

Galaxia held up her hands and they glowed with unreleased power. "I'm going to roast your souls in Hell!" she shouted. "Prepare for oblivion!"

In response, Sailor Mercury cupped her hands together and concentrated. A bluish-white sphere of energy formed in it. She shouted, "Shabon Spray!" and threw it at the fallen Senshi. It expanded into a dense fog, surrounding her and blinding her.

Tuxedo Jedi glanced at Hapes, Titan, Ennth, Aldera and Mask. Each one flicked their wrist in Galaxia's direction, throwing a rose at Galaxia. Three impaled themselves in Galaxia's armor, cracking the golden plates. And the other three hit her in the face petals-first, blinding her.

Every Sailor Senshi except for Mercury concentrated, summoning their power for one, final strike against Galaxia. Sailor Mars clasped her hands together and pulled them apart, leaving a trail of fire in their wakes that formed a bow and arrow. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouted, launching a fiery arrow at the cloud.

Jupiter held out her right hand clenched her fingers. A ball of electricity formed in it and she threw it underhand into the cloud while shouting, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Venus merely pointed at the cloud as a golden beam of light shot from her finger. "Crescent Beam!"

Uranus held her Space Sword in one hand and her lightsaber in the other. She slashed down at the ground with both, leaving two trails of energy in their wake that shoot at Galaxia. "Double Space Sword Blaster!"

Neptune held her gloved hands high and concentrated. A large sphere of watery energy formed above her head. "Deep…" she began. The Senshi of the sea dropped her arms and let go of the energy sphere, finishing the attack phrase. "…Submerge!"

Saturn and Neo-Saturn held their Silence Glaives out in front and pointed the twin blades at the cloud. The blades glowed a blinding white as mother and daughter shouted, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" Dozens of razor-sharp rainbow-colored beams shot out in a frenzy of destruction.

Neo-Moon brandished out a small wand and shouted, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Dozens of small, heart-shaped blasts shot out from the top of the wand.

Pluto aimed the top of her time staff at the cloud and whispered, "Dead Scream." The bright-red jewel at the top of the staff glowed before a roiling sphere of violet energy shot out and sped to the trapped Senshi.

Bluish fire enveloped Dathomir's gloved hands. She shouted, "Dathomir Heatwave!" as twin streams of fire lanced out.

Tatooine struck the ground with her gaffi stick and shouted, "Tatooine Groundquake!" The tip of the gaffi stick flashed and a large ball of orange energy sped to the cloud, ripping up the ground in its wake.

Yavin raised her arms, pointed and shouted, "Chain of Annihilation!" The two silvery chains wound around her arms shot forth and sped to Galaxia, almost seeming alive as they snapped and writhed.

Chiron aimed her spear at Galaxia and shouted, "Crystal Blast!" A thin blue beam shot from the tip, focused and powerful.

Melodie held out her hand and concentrated. An energy boomerang formed in it. She shouted, "Claw of Death" and threw it with all her might. "Eat this!"

Coruscant held out her hand and a wavy sphere of energy coalesced in it. She reared back and pitched it while yelling, "Shockwave!"

Yellowish fireballs formed in Bespin's hands. She threw them underhand at Galaxia while shouting, "Bespin Flames!"

Onyx lightning gathered around Alderaan's legs. The bolts sped up to her hands and shot out at the cloud while the Senshi of life shouted, "Twilight Pulse!"

And finally, Lowie and Chewie fired bolt after explosive bolt from their bowcasters into the cloud while roaring themselves hoarse.

Galaxia had no time to scream, look or even think. With Mercury's Shabon Spray obscuring all of her senses and the roses directly obscuring her sight, she had no way to prepare any sort of defense. All nineteen attacks struck simultaneously, disintegrating her body with a blinding flash of light.

When the light faded and the dust settled, all that was of the galaxy's strongest Senshi was a battered crown.

Luna and Artemis walked up to it. "She didn't deserve this," Luna said.

Artemis looked over at her and arched an eyebrow. "I'm not too sure, Luna. Galaxia did eventually go along with Chaos, after all."

Luna looked back at the Senshi and Jedi as they realized what they had done. A smile lit her feline features and she licked her paw. "You did it! You pulled together and won." She walked over to Tuxedo Jedi and bounded up onto his shoulders while Artemis walked over to Sailor Venus.

"We'd better get out of here," Venus said. "Authorities will be here any minute."

Ennth scooped Corellia into his arms. "Go home, then we'll meet at Rei's temple in two hours." And with that, he leapt into the air and out of sight.

Aldera looked up at their receding forms and placed his hands on his hips. "Who said he could manhandle my daughter that way? By the silver light of-Stop it!" he said, his voice rising.

Sailor Alderaan patted her husband on his arm and smirked. "Han, it'll be all right. Zekk's a good man." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "

Tuxedo Mask scooped his wife into his arms. "We shall see you again. Adieu." And with that, he jumped up into the sky. Everyone soon followed their leads and dispersed, making their way to their homes.

* * *

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stood in front of their destroyed house while Anakin, Tomo and Tahiri stood behind the pair, not sure what to do or say.

The tomboyish woman clenched her fist in the air. "It'll take a month to fix this!" she growled out.

Michiru patted her on the shoulder. "There, there. The house can be fixed." She held her hands up to her face as if in prayer and her sea-blue eyes sparkled as she imagined the work. "I can redecorate-and buy all-new furniture!"

Haruka rolled her eyes and turned away from the house, muttering all the while.

While the two adults 'talked', the four teens walked around the devastated front yard. Tahiri glanced at Anakin and Hotaru out of the corner of her eye. The two were holding hands and were almost touching shoulders. She let out a rather loud sigh and crossed her arms. "Are you two finished?"

Hotaru's violet eyes turned to her friend. "Sorry," she muttered, not quite sure what to do or say around Tahiri.

Tahiri rolled her eyes. "I was kidding!" She walked over and tried to hit Hotaru on the top of her head, but the Senshi of death was too quick. She grabbed Tahiri's arm and pulled her in for a noogie.

"Argh!" she cried out. "I'm getting a noogie!" Anakin and Tomo both stifled a laugh, causing Tahiri and Hotaru to turn their heads and glare at the two.

The young man ran his finger along his collar and backed up for a few steps before turning and running from the two. "Come back here!" Tahiri shouted, shaking her fist.

Hotaru cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "We're gonna get you!"

Tomo simply looked on with her violet eyes and shook her head. "They never changed," she observed before a grin blossomed on her pale features. "I'm so glad!"

* * *

Luke, Mara and Rei sat around a table in the living area of the temple. Luke read a datapad and conferred with Mara before turning to Rei. "I believe you have all shown yourselves to be exemplary Jedi Knights. After one final test, there shall be a graduation ceremony for you two weeks before the wedding."

Rei's midnight-black eyes went wide. She straightened up and bowed her head at the Jedi Masters. "I shall be honored," she said.

Mara's eyes fell upon Rei. "You've gotten over your anger problems quite well, Rei. Your mother is proud of you."

Rei's mouth turned upward in a wistful smile at her words. "I believe you're right, Mistress Jade." She looked down and checked her watch. "I'd better get the back courtyard ready for when everyone shows up."

She rose to her feet, but was surprised when Mara also got to her feet. "We'll help you," she said. "I like that yard a lot."

At that, Luke also sprang to his feet. "Oh, no you don't!"

Mara looked over in shock. "What-"

The Jedi Master cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You are in no condition to do anything, Mara!" She began to protest, but Luke crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "I mean it," he said, a slight scowl on his face.

He helped Mara sit back down at the table before walking off with Rei. She scowled for a moment, but it quickly turned into one of thought. _It might not be so bad, having farmboy wait on me hand and foot for eight and a half months!

* * *

_Jaina and Usagi sat on the couch, both utterly exhausted. "I can't believe Galaxia was corrupted," Usagi pouted.

Jaina sighed. "I feel awful about it too, but she couldn't be saved. We tried-"

Usagi quickly cut her off. "No! There is no try!" She turned her head to the side and grimaced, taking a moment to compose herself. "Isn't that what you taught me?"

The brown-haired woman nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yeah. We wanted to save Galaxia. She simply didn't want to be saved."

Zekk and Mamoru sat at the table in the kitchen, the two men discussing their lives over two cups of orange juice. "You lost your memory at age six?" Zekk asked.

Mamoru nodded and took a sip of juice. "Yes. It was in an auto accident that also killed my parents."

Zekk shook his head, sending his ponytail swishing about his shoulders. "My own parents were killed during a groundquake on my homeworld of Ennth. I don't remember much about them."

Mamoru mulled his words before he raised his glass in a toast. "To our parents, then. May they be one with the Force."

Zekk nodded and clinked his glass with Mamoru's before downing the rest of his juice. He set the glass down with a _thud_ and stood up. "Let's go, ladies. Time's a wasting."

Usagi looked over with her big, blue eyes. Her lips quivered as she spoke. "Aw, come on! Can't we have five more minutes?"

Jaina nodded and stifled a yawn. "Yeah. I'm still a bit tired."

Zekk exchanged a glance with Mamoru. "Do you have to go through this every day?"

The guardian of Earth hung his head. "You have no idea," he meekly said.

* * *

_Two hours later_  
Everyone gathered at Rei's temple. After a few minutes of idle chitchat, Luke stepped out to the middle of the group and everyone quieted down. His wise eyes scanned the crowd as he spoke. "I must say, first off, how proud I am of all of you. Chaos shall not be free for another ten billion years, and when it does manage to free itself, we shall be ready." He cleared his throat before continuing. "In two weeks, we'll be leaving for Yavin IV. We'll have a graduation ceremony for you, followed by Jacen and Tenel Ka's wedding. Is there anything pressing that must be attended to?"

Haruka raised her arm. "We'll have to get a construction company over to our house before we leave. That way we'll have a house ready for when we get back."

Minako also raised her hand and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I'll have to tell my manager that after this brief tour, I'll be unavailable for a bit." Her bright blue eyes suddenly brightened and she pointed up. "Oh! You'll have to attend my farewell concert before we leave!"

Leia turned to Han. "Han, make a note on that."

Han rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "Yes, dear."

Hotaru stepped forward. The young woman shifted a bit before speaking. "Umm, I have something I'd like to announce." Everyone turned to her, and she felt herself blush. "After this year, I'll only have one more year of high school. When I graduate, I'm going to the reality with the New Republic."

Shock played over Haruka and Michiru's face. "Are you sure?" Michiru asked.

The petite teen nodded. "I want to be with Anakin," she said, glancing at him.

Anakin's blue eyes flashed in support and he smiled. "Thank you." he said, reaching out to take her hand in his.

Hotaru looked down and mumbled incoherently, her face glowing.

Setsuna looked over at Chibi-Usa and Tomo. "Shouldn't you two be going?" she asked. "You know the rules about time travel."

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Nope!" She stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out an old holograph. She held it up to the light and it glowed. It showed a wedding party in front of the Great Temple on Yavin IV. Setsuna's eyes narrowed as she saw both Tomo and Chibi-Usa in the front row.

She ran her fingers through her long, dark green hair and sighed. "Well, if you were meant to be there, I guess you can stay." Chibi-Usa and Tomo jumped up and cheered.

Jacen spoke up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Luke glanced back at his nephew and grinned. "Nothing, Jacen." He motioned to the door with his cybernetic right hand. "We have much to prepare for." His eyes went glassy as a vision assaulted him…

_Jaina stood at a balcony overlooking a courtyard with Zekk by her side, both were dressed in formal wear. The scene expanded to that of a planet that shouldn't be there._

_The vision shrank again, but instead of focusing on Jaina and Zekk again, he saw Mamoru and Usagi. He was struck by how youthful they looked and how mature both couples carried themselves. He then saw Sailor Senshi and Jedi Knights fighting side by side against some unknown enemy. Some of them were familiar to him, others not… _

Luke felt his shoulder being shook. He blinked his eyes twice, finally coming out of his daze. He looked over his shoulder and saw Leia there. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Luke breathed out and groaned. "How did the old Jedi Masters handle sudden disorienting visions?" he whined.

* * *

_One day before takeoff_  
Tokyo Stadium was jam packed for the final concert of Aino Minako's tour. Two whole skyboxes had to be reserved to fit everyone in. Leia and Han sat together and looked down. "We haven't done this in quite a bit," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her.

Leia snuggled in close and took a handful of popcorn. "We _should_ do it more often," she said, taking a mouthful of the popped kernels. Her brown eyes crossed as she tasted it. "Oh, this is so good!"

On stage, Minako's band did some final tuning before the first song. Anakin pointed to the middle of the stage as a trap door opened and a platform raised. "Here she comes."

Twenty-nine pairs of eyes simultaneously rolled into the backs of their heads when they saw her stage costume. Minako wore a silvery Sailor Fuku with a bright orange bow on front and an equally bright neon-orange miniskirt. She even held a microphone that was shaped rather like her transformation wand. Orange sandals and elbow-length gloves completed the ensemble.

She waved to the crowd and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you, thank you all! This is the final concert of my 'warrior of love' tour, but I'll be back with a new album in a month." The crowd roared its approval, and Minako launched into her number one hit, 'Moonlight Densetsu.'

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not candid.)_

_Yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it if in my dreams.)_

_Shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen (My thoughts are about to short circuit.)_

_Ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now!)_

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight (I'm just about to cry – moonlight)_

_Denwa mo dekinai midnight (I can't call you, either – midnight)_

_Datte junjou doushiyou (But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?)_

_HA-TO wa mangekyou (My heart is a kaleidoscope.)._

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (With the light of the moon to guide us,)_

_Nandomo meguriau (We'll be brought together by fate many times over.)_

_Seiza no matataki kazoe (Counting the twinklings of the constellations)_

_Uranau koi no yukue (is how I foretell love's whereabouts.)_

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no (Born on the same earth)_

_MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance)_

Mara stifled a chuckle. "She's an awesome singer, but this isn't really my type of music." She turned to Luke-and froze. Her jaw dropped as she saw him swaying to the music-swaying!

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey!" he shouted. "I was listening to that."

Mara slumped in her chair and sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Please read and review.


	41. Arc Four, Epilogue

ZeldaTheSwordsman-I always tried to use the Japanese.

Vid-Thanks. I admit, yes. The openings could have been better, but they're pretty early in my renewed 'career'. Callista... I tried not to make her _too_ villainous. And you know the old saying about the forest for the trees. ;)

Here we go!

**Epilogue**  
The _Millennium Falcon_ and _Jade Saber_ touched down onto Yavin IV the next day. Jedi Masters Kam Solusar and Kyp Durron watched from the front steps as then two main ramps opened, disgorging everyone.

Luke, Tionne and Mara walked up to the Jedi Masters. "It's good to see you again!" Luke said boyishly.

Tionne and Kam embraced and kissed. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

Tionne pulled back and flashed him a smile. "I missed you too."

Kyp rolled his bright green eyes and turned back to Luke. "So, did your mission succeed?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, and we must get ready. There shall be a final test, followed by graduation ceremony in two weeks, and then followed by Jacen and Tenel Ka's wedding."

At that, Kyp's grin stretched even wider. "Hey, that's great! It's about time those two…" His voice trailed off as Luke's first statement sunk in. "Wait, final test and graduation ceremony?" His head tilted down as he thought for a moment. "Didn't we have one about two weeks before you left, right?" Luke nodded and Kyp continued. "So, who's graduating?"

Mara pointed to the wandering Senshi. "We picked some up from Earth."

Kyp looked over and reached out with the Force. His jaw dropped open when he felt their power. "Woah…"

He suddenly locked eyes with a tall brunette, her hair done up in a ponytail. She also had green eyes, and she appeared quite strong.

Kino Makoto wandered over in a trance-like state, and Kyp swallowed. She looked him over, her face unreadable. "You look like my old boyfriend!"

Kyp's pale face turned several shades whiter while Luke held his hand to his forehead. "Kyp Durron, this is Sailor Senshi Kino Makoto. Kino Makoto, Jedi Master Kyp Durron," he said. A sneaky grin formed on his face. "We'll leave you two to get acquainted," she said, pulling Mara away.

Kam and Tionne also left, leaving a very nervous Kyp alone with a very lovestruck Makoto.

* * *

Michiru walked up to Zekk and Lowie. She handed the young bounty hunter his lightsaber and said, "I fine-tuned the crystals so the blade won't switch to red on occasion."

Zekk bowed his head to her. "Thank you, Michiru."

She then turned to Lowie and handed him a basket filled with colorful bottles. "Lowie, these conditioners and shampoos will really help with the maintenance of your fur." Lowie's brown eyes looked over her in confusion and Em Teedee spoke up. "Ah, Master Lowbacca thanks you…I think."

Jacen and Tenel Ka made their way up the temple steps. "We'd better contact Hapes and tell them," Jacen thought out loud.

Tenel Ka nodded. "This is a fact. I know Mother and Father have been looking forward to this, but Grandmother will be quite mad." A slight smile crossed her face. "Well, I hope Grandmother will be mad."

They entered the Great Temple and crossed over the main foyer to a turbolift shaft. They entered and traveled to the very bottom floor. After a minute, the doors slid open once more and they walked to the main communications console.

One of Tenel Ka's hands danced across the controls and Queen Mother Teneniel Djo's' face appeared on the screen. Jacen looked up at the screen and grinned. "Hi, Mom!"

Teneniel glanced at him with her brown eyes, then looked over at Tenel Ka. "Is there something I should know about?" she asked.

Tenel Ka turned and swatted Jacen on his head. "Ow!" he shouted, rubbing the impact area.

"Mother, Jacen and I love each other and we are getting married," the Hapan princess said.

A smile lit the Queen Mother's face. "Excellent! Father and I shall be there in a week."

Tenel Ka nodded, but a thought entered her head. "Will Grandmother be here as well?"

Teneniel snorted in disgust. "_Her_? She was caught in an assassination attempt two days after you left. She will be in prison for the rest of her life."

Tenel Ka breathed out before answering. "I am…sorry to hear that," she said.

Teneniel shrugged. "Not like she didn't deserve it. We shall see you soon, daughter." And with that, the transmission ended.

Jacen looked over at Tenel Ka with suspicion in his brown eyes. "You're not really sorry about Ta'a Chume, are you."

Tenel Ka shook her head. "That is a fact." The two turned back to the turbolift. "Come. There is much to prepare, and little time."

Jacen nodded and lit up the room with his grin. "Well. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

_Two weeks later_  
The Great Temple buzzed with activity. Chiba Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru prepared for their ascension to Jedi Knight after taking their final test.

At noon, the seven sat in the front row of the Grand Audience Chamber. Several Jedi Masters, including Setsuna, Mara, Tionne, Kyp and Kam stood on the main stage while the rest of the Chamber filled up with other Jedi Knights, trainees and other people.

After a few minutes, a chime sounded from loudspeakers embedded in the walls. All the spectators quieted down while Luke stepped forward and stood in front of a podium. Seven lightsabers were on a table to his right and resembled diplomas about to be handed out. The Jedi Master cleared his throat and drew upon the Force, enabling him to project his voice to the farthest corners of the room.

"For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Order has guarded the galaxy against the forces of evil. Now, another galaxy-another reality-has our light." He motioned to the front row. "When I call your name, step forth and be recognized by your new title."

"Chiba Mamoru, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The young man, soulmate of Usagi, rose from his seat and walked to the stairs leading up to the podium. He ascended and Luke handed him his lightsaber. "Your heart is pure, and your love strong," Luke said.

Mamoru was momentarily taken aback by Luke's words, but he soon nodded and stepped off the stage.

"Chiba Usagi, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The Senshi with the pure soul jumped up and shouted. "All right!" She ran up the stair, but tripped on her robes and nearly fell on her face before regaining her balance. She sniffed back tears and resumed walking up the stairs.

Luke handed Usagi her lightsaber. "You are full of energy, but try to keep your balance." He winked at her, causing her to smile and nod.

"Hino Rei, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The _miko_ got up and almost floated over to the stairs. She walked up and stood before Luke. "Your anger was once a bull, threatening to smash your life. Now it has been reigned in and its energy harnessed. Your mother is proud of you."

Rei took her lightsaber and looked up at him. Tears fell from her black eyes as she whispered, "Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"Kino Makoto, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The athletic brunette walked to the stage and ascended to the podium. Luke handed her her double-bladed lightsaber and said, "My the Force have mercy on the next Dark Sider you face. And I think Kyp Durron likes you" Titters of laughter swept the audience and Kyp's face turned bright red as Makoto took her lightsaber and walked back down.

"Aino Minako, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The blond woman walked up to the stairs and _leapt_, landing on the main stage with grace and a bow. She walked up to Luke, who spoke. "Your voice and soul are both pure and strong." She took her lightsaber, but Luke sent her a message through the Force. _Can you get me some of your CDs?_

Minako's eyebrows arched in surprise at his request, but she smiled and winked at him. "I'll see what I can do."

"Ten'ou Haruka, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The tall amazon walked over to the stairs and ascended to the main stage, stopping in front of Luke. "It's gratifying to see you up here. Your arrogance is gone," he said.

She took her lightsaber and nodded to him, her head level.

"Kaiou Michiru, step forth and be recognized as a Jedi Knight!"

The graceful Senshi of the sea walked to the stairs and seemed to dance up to the podium. Luke handed her the lightsaber. "It's also nice to see you up here," he dryly said.

Michiru nodded and looked down in humility, but Luke touched her chin and lifted her head up in order to look into her eyes. "You have done well, Michiru." At that, a grin spread across her face.

When Michiru left the stage and sat back down, Luke turned back to the audience. "All seven here have shown remarkable courage over their lifetime and have overcome obstacles in defeating the forces of evil."

He motioned to the front row and said, "I ask that you now stand and face the audience." The seven sitting there rose. He then looked at the audience. "I now ask that you recognize the newest members of the Jedi Order."

The Main Audience Chamber erupted into frenzied applause as the newest Jedi walked down the central aisle to the back. Before everyone left, Luke spoke once more. "And now, we must prepare for the wedding of Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo!"

* * *

Over the next thirteen days, dignitaries from across the New Republic, wedding functionaries and members of the press arrived at Yavin IV for a wedding straight out of a fairy tale. The marriage of the future Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium and the son of the former New Republic Chief of State _was_ big news, after all.

Tenel Ka and Jacen both felt overwhelmed by it, but they found comfort in each other, their friends and family.

On the day of the wedding, Jacen and his bridegrooms gathered in one of the Great Temple's guest quarters. Han, Zekk, Anakin, Lowie and Mamoru prepared themselves along with him.

"Getting into a tux is harder than I thought," Mamoru complained as he worked at his tie.

Han looked over at him. "You're kidding, right? I thought you'd be an expert by now."

Mamoru glared at him, but the scoundrel simply chuckled.

Jacen's hands sweated and piranha beetles had invaded his stomach and created a nest. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Hey!" Zekk asked. "Are you all right?"

The groom gave him a weak smile and shrugged. "I don't know. What if I'm not good enough for her? What if she dies? What if I die?" His cheeks paled as he rattled off a laundry list of disasters. "What if a meteor strikes the Temple?"

Han sighed and motioned to the door. "All right, it's time for the traditional talk before the wedding to ease the groom's mind. Everyone out!" He ushered everyone out, leaving him alone with his oldest son.

Jacen walked over to the window and leaned on the sill. "Dad, I don't know if I can do this!"

Han walked over and leaned right next to Jacen, his casual air a marked contrast to his son's frenzied state. "You're right. You don't know."

Jacen's brown eyes looked over at his father. "Was it like this for your wedding day?" he asked.

Han thought for a moment and flashed his trademark half-smile. "Yeah, it was. I was thinking, 'Oh, no! What have I gotten myself into? Leia's gonna leave me in two months tops!'" He gestured wildly while speaking, bringing a smile to Jacen's face.

Han continued speaking. "There will be rough spots, I can guarantee you that. There will also be times you want to just up and quit. I have one word for you; don't."

Jacen nodded, feeling calmer already. "Thanks, Dad. I just hope I can make her happy."

His father looked over at Jacen and paused. For perhaps the first time, he saw his son not just as his son, but also as a man. "You'll be fine, kid.," he said, reaching over and mussing Jacen's hair up.

The young man halfheartedly batted at his dad. "Dad! It took me all morning to get my hair straight!"

Han laughed. "Don't bother! All Solo men look better a little scruffy." The two men turned from the window. "Let's go, Jacen," Han said. "Your bride's waiting."

Jacen nodded, and they walked out to meet with the rest of the men.

* * *

At the opposite end of the floor, Tenel Ka stood in a similar position to her beloved even as she and her bridesmaids Jaina, Tahiri, Teneniel Djo, Makoto and Hotaru readied themselves.

Makoto looked over her dress, a green, strapless number with a large, puffy bow on the back and numerous frills all around. "Why do the bridesmaids dresses always have to be so bad?" she whined.

Teneniel walked over to her. "It's so the bride won't be upstaged. Right, Tenel Ka?" She looked over at her daughter and saw her sitting on a chair and breathing into a paper bag. Her gray eyes were wide in terror.

Teneniel Djo sighed. "All right, I must talk to my daughter alone." She ushered everyone out, then walked over and pulled up a chair next to her daughter. "You are nervous."

Tenel Ka lowered the bag from her mouth and, with a hint of sarcasm, remarked, "Is that a fact?"

Teneniel laughed. "You are not the first bride to be nervous, nor will you be the last."

Tenel Ka shrugged and leaned against her mother, drawing strength from her. "What if I am not good enough for him? What if he tires of the constant scheming of my family? What if-"

Teneniel Djo cut her daughter off and stroked her hair. "Not even the Force can predict if a marriage will be successful, daughter. You must take one day at a time and move forward as best as possible."

Tenel Ka blinked and straightened up. "I understand, Mother."

The Queen Mother rose from her chair and held her hand out, which Tenel Ka gratefully took. "Come, now. Let us not keep our guests waiting."

The Senshi of balance smiled. "No, we cannot. And that is a fact."

* * *

Kam, Anja and Kyp stood at the base of the Great temple and rode herd on the flood of guests. "I thought Luke's wedding was crazy," Kam muttered. "Okay, straight lines!"

Anja nodded in exasperation. "Those two owe me a ton of shipping contracts." The twenty-something Senshi glanced at the next guest-and froze. A man in battered green Mandalorian armor stood in front of her. She felt his eyes looking at her through the T-shaped visor in his helmet.

He reached for his belt, but Kyp and Kam materialized in front of the terrified Anja, lightsabers ready. "Don't try anything, Fett!" Kam growled.

A low, synthetic chuckle emanated from the bounty hunter as he held his gauntleted hand high. All three saw a small datapad instead of the blaster pistol they were expecting. "I was invited for the wedding."

Kam tentatively took the datapad and read it, his danger sense quieting down but still active around the bounty hunter. "Zekk invited you?" he said with surprise.

The bounty hunter nodded wrapped his arm around the shoulder of a woman next to him. She wore a simple shirt and black pants, with three straight lines adorning the lower half of each cheek. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail, and two empty quick-draw holsters hung from a belt. "The invitation said I could bring one guest. This is my wife, Syntas."

Syntas bowed. "It's an honor to meet you."

Boba held out a gauntleted hand and took the datapad from a shocked Kam. "If you'll excuse us," he said, he and Syntas making their way up the stairs to the Great Temple through a gap in the crowd.

Kyp turned his eyes to Kam. "When Jaina finds out…"

Anja nodded, still too stunned to speak. The next sentients were four human males in carrying themselves well in New Republic Military dress uniforms. "Wes Janson, Wedge Antilles, Tycho Celchu and Hobbie Klivian," she read off the datapad.

Wes bowed and took Anja's hand. "It's an honor to meet such a lovely young lady. What are you doing after this little shindig?"

Anja's brown eyes narrowed and she choked back a snort. She held up her transformation wand and said icily, "I'm fighting for love and justice. So if you don't want a Tibanna Flames up your exhaust pipe, back off."

Wes chuckled nervously and dropped her hand. "Okay…"

Tycho took the datapad and motioned to his friends. "Come on. Winter, Iella and the kids are inside." The 'fab four' nodded to Anja before going inside.

Anja chuckled and her eyes followed them up to the entrance. When she turned back to the line, she saw a dashing human male with dark skin, short, curly hair and a brilliant smile. "Nice to see you, Lando."

Lando bowed and took her hand. "The pleasure is mine," he bowed. His cape fluttered in the wind as he spoke. "Thanks for inviting Tendra and I."

He turned and motioned to his wife, the short but beautiful Tendra Risant Calrissian. She bowed and said, "Thanks for the invite, Anja. How are things with your new ship?"

Anja smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's good having a new ship, but I still miss the _Second Chance_. I've got Hapan contracts coming out of my ears."

Lando chuckled, but his mood turned slightly more serious. "If you ever need work, just ask."

Anja nodded in gratitude to her mentor. "I will, and thanks, Lando."

The suave and sophisticated businessman nodded, and he and his wife made their way up to the Great Temple.

* * *

The guests waited in the Grand Audience Chamber the for the bride. Jacen and his best men stood on the stage, along with Tenel Ka's bridesmaids. Tionne stood in the middle of the stage, resplendent in long, white robes.

After a few minutes, the crowd quieted down and the wedding march started up. Everyone looked to the entrance as Tenel Ka walked through the doors. Jacen's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She wore a white gown and a veil over her gray eyes. Silk gloves covered her hands while she clutched a bouquet of Hapan night lilies and was escorted by Prince Isolder.

He looked quite dashing in a white suit. His blond hair was tied in a ponytail and hung down straight across his spine. A smile was plastered on the prince's face as he walked his daughter up the steps to the main stage.

In the audience, Mara borrowed a handkerchief from Minako. She blew her nose and handed it back to the idol. "Sorry," she sniffed, her eyes red. "Weddings just do this to me!"

Minako rolled her blue eyes and held the wet hanky by her thumb and index finger, wondering how she was going to get rid of it and, with a glance at Mara's slightly bulging belly, knew it wasn't just the wedding affecting her.

Usagi looked up at the two and sighed. To her, this was a moment of perfection.

On the stage, Jacen looked at Tenel Ka and he swallowed, trying to get moisture back into his mouth. So enraptured was he, he almost missed the finish of Tionne's speech.

"…And they have written their own vows. Jacen?"

He looked at her and started. "Ah!"

Tionne's silver eyes flashed in amusement. "Are you all right, Jacen?" she asked.

Jacen nodded and looked at Tenel Ka. He summoned the Force, but also felt support from Tenel Ka through their bond. He smiled and began speaking from the heart. "When I first met you, Tenel Ka, I was a simple kid who like goofing off and collecting animals. You shook my little world up, and you're still doing it. You've saved my life more times than I can count, and I can't imagine going through life without you. Heck, I don't want to." He looked down for a moment before taking one of her hands. "I guess what I'm trying to say is; I love you."

Tionne turned to Tenel Ka, and the warrior queen wiped her brow with her free hand before speaking. "When I met you, Jacen, humor was an alien concept. You taught me how to laugh, and how to love. You brought me back from the Dark Side on Korriban, and because of that, I discovered something important; I am stronger with you than without you. What I am trying to say is I love you."

They turned to Tionne, who said, "Will the ringbearers please step forward?"

Luna and Artemis both walked to the happy couple. Each feline had a pillow tied to their back and a ring tied to the pillow with lace.

The two Jedi Knights each took a ring and placed it on their partner's shaky ring finger. Tionne waited until they finished before looking up to the crowd and announcing, "I now present you with Mister and Misses Djo-Solo." She looked back at the newlywed couple and sighed. "Well, go ahead and kiss!"

Jacen smiled and turned to a beaming Tenel Ka. The two embraced and she dipped Jacen before the two locked lips. Thunderous applause broke out in the Grand Audience Chamber as they bonded, for now and forever.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_  
The Great Temple rocked as the post-wedding party swung into full speed. Couples danced while Minako sang her heart out.

Hotaru and Anakin whirled about, both with rare smiles was on their faces. Hotaru had changed out of her bridesmaid dress into something a bit more comfortable, while Anakin's necktie was on the table. "This is great!" Hotaru cried out.

Anakin laughed and brought her in closer. "I haven't had this much fun in ages!" he said.

The black-haired beauty smiled. "I can't wait for high school to be over so I can move here."

Anakin nodded solemnly. "I'll wait for you, for always."

Hotaru's violet eyes shone. "You'd better," she teased before becoming serious. "You know I love you."

Anakin's blue eyes blazed as he responded. "I love you too."

Jaina and Zekk sat at one of the tables, The bounty hunter with wounded look on his face. "But Jaina…" he began to say, only to be cut off by a glare from Jaina.

The Senshi of mechanics turned from him and crossed her arms in anger. "Don't say a word, Zekk!" She motioned to Boba Fett and Syntas as they stood with Leia and Han. "How could you invite him?"

Zekk shrugged and began to speak, but Jaina cut him off again. "I told you, I don't want to hear it." She sighed and looked over again. "I bet Dad's really nervous, and Mom-" She suddenly reached out with the Force and was thoroughly shocked by what she sensed-or rather, what she _didn't_ sense. "What the kriff?"

Han took a sip of ale and nodded. "Those stocks work out for you?"

Boba showed him the datapad. "They tripled in value the first day. I sold them off two weeks later at nearly five kriffin' times their initial value."

Syntas chuckled and patted her husband's shoulder. "I thought Boba was crazy for investing in the stock market, but I was wrong." She shrugged, then leaned in close. "Umm, Leia? Could I talk to you for a moment?"

The princess of Alderaan picked up on Syntas' worry and she led Syntas to a secluded part of the party. "I think our daughter's Force sensitive," Syntas said.

Leia's brown eyes went wide. "Does Boba know?"

The Kiffar nodded. "Yes, and he's all right with it. But he's still a bit wary of Jedi due to the fact that one of the old Jedi Masters kinda decapitated his father in front of him on Geonosis."

Leia blanched at a previously unrevealed aspect of her husband's former nemesis. "Ah, well…Luke doesn't run that sort of Academy here."

A slow sigh of relief came from Syntas. "Good."

Kyp and Makoto sat, talked and ate at a table close to Jaina and Zekk. The Jedi Master almost literally shoveled food into his mouth. "This is divine!" he cried out in between swallows.

Makoto's green eyes shone. "You like it. Kyp?"

He swallowed and drained a glass of water. "This is perfect." He looked over at her and suppressed a shudder. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Maybe you should consider a move to Tokyo, Kyp."

Kyp mulled her proposal while eating some more. "Well, if our two realities are connected by some hyperspace gateway, I… can't see the harm in it."

She blushed and Kyp found himself falling for her in the worst-and best-way. He looked out at the dance floor. Minako sang a torch ballad and the happy couple danced by themselves in the middle, a big spotlight shining over them. "I hope to be as happy as those two someday," he whispered.

Makoto looked over and sighed. "Yeah." Her gaze drifted to Kyp, who looked over. They locked eyes for a moment before turning away, their cheeks blushing scarlet.

On the dance floor, Jacen and Tenel Ka danced slowly. Their souls intermingled while they swayed on the dance floor. They looked into each other's eyes, and no words were needed as three words drifted between them.

_I love you._

**The End

* * *

**

Please read and review. **  
**


	42. Arc Five, Prologue

Amber pegasus-Thank you. :) The more thumbs, the better. ;)

Wildflower1014-In later novels, it was shown he survived and blasted his way out. No problem.

ZeldaTheSwordsman-Oh, believe me. I've excised those novels from my collective memory a _long_ time ago. I wouldn't say it's THAT good, though. I simply try my best. As for the mixup between the anime and manga... I appreciate you pointing that out, but at this late stage in the game I am simply not rewriting this entire arc.

This is a bit of a flashback to how it all began. Please note when I originally wrote this, **nothing** about Xim the Despot was known beyond what was in the original Han Solo trilogy.

Here we go!

**Part Five: Memories of a Time Gone By**

*Opening 28 seconds have the Senshi standing in a circle. They transition to their predecessors.*

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not candid.)_  
*The _Decade of Peace_ swoops by Tatooine.*

_Yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it if in my dreams.)_  
*As it covers the shot and then recedes, Tatooine changes from a lush planet full of life to its current state.*

_Shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen (My thoughts are about to short circuit.)_  
*Vejoso is seen raising her arms, and the desert floor erupts.*

_Ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now!)_  
*Keope is seen with her corusca gem, holding it high. It flashes and produces a blinding effect.*

_Nakitaku naru you na moonlight (I'm just about to cry – moonlight)_  
*When it fades, you see Mate' charging with her spear.*

_Denwa mo dekinai midnight (I can't call you, either – midnight)_  
*Vipim Le can be seen punching with her armored gauntlets. She punches the screen.*

_Datte junjou doushiyou (But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?)_  
*When the fist retracts, you see Teppej with her net and Vouppi with her sword of sealing.*

_HA-TO wa mangekyou (My heart is a kaleidoscope.)._  
*Image of Nese and Lucas smooching on the desert floor.*

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (With the light of the moon to guide us,)_  
*The camera pans up, and you see Mara and Luke in the exact same position.*

_Nandomo meguriau (We'll be brought together by fate many times over.)_  
*Xim's orange eyes are also seen.*

_Seiza no matataki kazoe (Counting the twinklings of the constellations)_  
*The priestesses are all seen in front of the _Decade of peace_.*

_Uranau koi no yukue (is how I foretell love's whereabouts.)_  
*Nese and Lucas are standing close together.*

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no (Born on the same earth)  
MIRAKURU ROMANSU (Miracle romance)_


	43. Arc Five, Chapter One

Here we go!

**Chapter One: Visions of the Past**  
Jaina Solo held her lightsaber aloft and thumbed the activation trigger, sending forth a beam of brilliant white plasma. The old emitter crystal had an electric-violet beam, but that crystal wasn't a Ginzoishou. It wasn't imbued with the Force itself.

She initiated a series of training exercises, going through the lessons taught to her by Kyp Durron and Dorsk 82. On her bed, a pair of yellow eyes followed her movements. "You're quite skillful with that," Luna commented.

Jaina deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to the hem of her skirt. "Thanks." A sigh escaped her lips as she continued speaking. "I just hope I can find time to practice on the _Headquarters Frigate_."

She sat on the bed and cradled her lightsaber in her hands. Luna walked up to her and curled up in her lap while she continued on. "Jacen and Tenel Ka are leaving tomorrow for their honeymoon. Zekk's already left on the _Lightning Rod_, and you're going back to Tokyo along with the other Senshi and Master Durron today." She glanced to the window and her shoulders sagged. "I'm gonna miss everyone!"

At that, Luna let out a knowing chuckle. "Oh, Jaina. It's natural to want things to stay the same, but time changes all. Old friends disappear and new ones emerge. Familiar places give way to strange ones."

Jaina rolled her eyes at that and said, "Yeah, but I don't have to like it."

Luna twisted her head around and looked up at Jaina. "Things have changed quite a bit for you already. Two years ago, you weren't a Jedi Knight or Sailor Senshi." The feline thought for a moment, reflecting on the past events. "And things have changed since your previous incarnation, has it not?"

Jaina nodded and shifted a bit on her bed. "Yeah. I almost forgot about that." She remembered the stories of the Battle of seven priestesses against Xim the Despot from the spirit of her grandmother, Padme Naberrie.

25,500 years ago, seven primitive Force users defeated him on Tatooine and sealed his soul into a sword. They then forged a weapon that would be able to destroy his soul, but they were had put too much of themselves into it, and were too weak to finish the task. So the task fell to their reincarnated selves. Jaina, Tenel Ka, Tahiri, Lusa, Tionne, Sannah and Mara had to stop Xim's spirit on the moon of Yavin XIII. After that, Jaina never gave the priestesses much thought-until now.

She bent over, picked Luna up and deposited her on the bed, then stood up and paced around a bit before unclipping her lightsaber again and igniting it once more. Her brown eyes traced the white blade, and the hum almost hypnotized her. "I wonder how they did it," she murmured.

Luna looked over at her. "The Ginzoishou can give you a glimpse of the past. You need only concentrate, Jaina."

Jaina half-closed her eyes and she felt herself slip back through the mists of time. Her vision clouded, and a trance soon came over her…

* * *

_25,500 years before the Battle of Yavin_  
Keope Tumu looked out the window and gasped at the bright colors beyond the transparisteel. She had been in hyperspace many times, but the thrill of actually traveling faster than light never escaped her. The reddish blur danced in her brown eyes, and she wondered once more how it was all possible to adapt the Celestial's technology like this.

The YT-10 Corellian freighter _Decade of Peace_ was little more than an airtight tube with engines on the stern, a cockpit on the bow and three rail gun emplacements amidships. Keope looked over and observed her fellow passengers for a moment.

A serious-looking woman clomped over in her leather boots and took off her war helmet. Vipim Le Fuku looked up and down Keope before saying, "You will not be ready for Xim."

Keope's mouth dropped open at Vipim Le's rather harsh assessment. "Why won't I be ready?"

Vipim Le shrugged. "You are daydreaming instead of helping us plan for the attack." She stepped aside and motioned to a table set up in the middle of the room. Keope rose and followed Vipim Le over.

Five other women sat around the table-priestesses charged with the task of tracking down Xim the Despot, tyrant of the galaxy. Each one commanded a facet of power. When at peace, they could move objects with their minds or fire off energy bursts. None of them truly understood the full extent of this force, but they were the only hope to defeat Xim, for he too controlled similar powers.

The eldest woman, a fiery redhead in her thirties, looked up at Keope with jade eyes. "It's nice of you to join us," Nese Emerald said flippantly.

Keope smoothed the brown robes she wore and sat down. "Sorry. Hyperspace just fascinates us Corellians."

At that, the redhead let a smile play over her lips. "Just don't wander off when Xim's blasting us with one of those telekinetic pulses of his." Her face resumed a serious expression. "All right. We'll be arriving at Tatooine in two hours." Her eyes went to one of the other priestesses. "Vejoso, do you know what sort of resistance your people have been putting up?"

Vejoso Wiome, a young girl of only twelve, stood up. Normally you couldn't get her to stop talking. Today, however, the young priestess of the Ghorfa was quite taciturn. "I don't know," she finally squeaked out, her nose and whiskers twitching in equal parts nervousness and despair. She adjusted her breathing mask and continued. "Xim's powers are far beyond anything my people have seen before."

The young girl looked down at the redhead. "So, Nese, do you have any idea what to do?"

Nese , high priestess of the Thirteen Battalions of Zhell on Coruscant, pursed her lips and shook her head. "I say we just hit him hard and fast." She looked around. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

A silver-haired woman in full combat armor raised her hand. "We should first do some reconnaissance and get information. That's the only way we'll defeat Xim."

Nese rolled her green eyes and sighed. It was typical of Vouppi to want to gather information first; such a bookworm! Before Nese could speak, one of the younger women spoke up. "Recon? Are you nuts? We already know what this psycho's capable of."

Vouppi looked over at Teppej of Yavin VIII when she finished her little speech. "Are you done, now?"

Teppej nodded, bouncing her curly brown hair up and down. "Yeah. And you know I'm right. He has to be taken down _hard_."

Nese sighed. Both Vouppi and Teppej had a point. "We'll just see when we get there on how to proceed," she finally stated.

All seven females suddenly looked to the end of the cabin as a hatch opened up, allowing two men to enter the cabin. Brothers Lucas and Handel looked over the women. "Hey, sweethearts. We'll be at Tatooine soon," Handel said.

Nese rolled her eyes. "We know, nerf-herder."

Lucas chuckled, but Handel swatted his younger brother upside the head. Despite herself, Nese let out a titter of laughter at the two men. She rose to her feet and walked over to Lucas. "You know, you're kinda cute," she said, running a finger along Lucas' jaw line.

The Alderaanian farmer and pilot felt a surge of electricity at her touch, and Nese felt it as well. "So, what are you doing after this little mission?"

Lucas swallowed in nervousness. "Well…I was planning on going back to my farm on Alderaan."

Nese licked her tongue over her ruby-red lips and leaned forward right up to Lucas' right ear. "I have something…better in mind," she whispered. By now, Lucas' brow was covered in sweat, and his short blond hair was looking a bit matted down as well.

Handel abruptly wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and guided him back to the hatch. "We'll see you ladies later," he said before closing the hatch.

Keope leaned over to Vipim Le. "And I'm not keeping my mind on the mission?"

Vipim Le's gray eyes seemed to frost over as she regarded her slightly younger colleague. "You are not keeping your mind on the mission, and that is the correct information." She shifted her body around and looked up at Nese, who was still standing at the hatch. "Then again, she does not have her full attention on the mission. And that too is the correct information."

* * *

Please read and review.


End file.
